terraria y my little pony Crossover
by fenix el destructor
Summary: un dia estas en tu casa normal descansando, jugando videojuegos o escuchando musica pero de golpe me enfrento a criaturas inmensas o muy poderosas en un mundo que jamas espere estar, conseguie nuevos amigos y gente que me quiere bueno al final... ¿y que pasa al final? je ya no recuerde supongo que tendras que leer un poco para saberlo y tener mucha paciencia... bienvenido...
1. nota 1

Nota 1

Hola este será mi primer fic este crossovers de terraria y my Little pony tal vez sea algo loco pero quiero probar yo sé que muchos ven terraria y my Little pony y espero que disfruten de esta serie y gracias por ver esta historia


	2. el comienzo de una leyenda

**Nota de autor: buenas días, tardes o noches primero que todo bienvenido si eres nuevo hasta serie te doy las gracias por decir leerla de todo corazón espero que te agrade**

 **Pero si eres alguien antiguo sabrás que dije o que escribe, que iba a rehacer los capitulo de comienzo del fic ya que como dije en un aviso (si eres nuevo en un aviso más adelante de la historia te explicara esto y por qué lo hago, mientras tanto sigue leyendo con normalidad) espero que disfrutes de esta nueva versión (y no de la horripilante que había antes de este) gracias por la paciencia y no te interrumpo mas adiós y recuerda sugieran, corrijan, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieran… ¡ah! Y otra cosa voy a cambiar bastante la trama e historia al principio de los capítulos ¡solo!, solo al principio, pero seguirá teniendo la misma trama, he intentare evitar todos los errores de trama que tuve con la anterior versión así que gracias ahora si ¡luces, cámara y… ACCION!**

 **C/. (esta madrecita significa corrección)**

 **terraria y my little pony Crossover**

 **C/. capítulo 1: el comienzo de una leyenda**

El universo donde se encuentran la más hermosa oscuridad y sus brillantes estrellas cubiertas por auras mágicas y nébulas, donde hay oscuros hoyos negro que consumen todo a su paso, y las hermosas galaxias donde hay planetas donde podrían albergar vida, en ese planeta donde hay vida prosperan seres pensantes o animales que se cuidan entre si y como se cuidan entre si habrá entre especies por supervivencia,comida o territorio para el universo siempre existirá la ley del mas fuerte donde siempre de vera haber un líder y sus peones, pero ¿Qué fue antes de esto?, ¿antes existía la ley de fuerte?, ¿antes si quiera existía lo que conocemos hoy?...

¿Quién creo la vida?... una explicación o ser universal con omnipresencia, omnisciencia y omnipotencia, bueno tal debería explicártelo… no importa quien soy y que seré en futuro solamente presta mucha atención a lo que te voy a mostrar…

 **Lugar desconocido…**

Mientras sucedía la gran explosión del big bag se veía varios seres de diferentes formas y tamaños, pero hermosos con alas de diferentes formas y tamaños los que si caracteriza entre ellos son singulares y particulares signos por todo su cuerpo alguna tenían color verde, otros azules y morados, por ultimo los de signo de color fuego que parecían ser los mas fuerte entre todos, parecían que cada uno de ellos estaba completamente cansado y exhaustos…

 **¿?:** ¿f…funciono? (pregunto una de las de signo verde siendo un león)

 **¿?:** agk, parece… que si… (decía uno de signo azul que parecía un cocodrilo)

 **¿?:** hermanos, hermanas… m…miren (decía de los signos verde siendo un dragón señalando la gran explosión del big bag donde nacían millones de galaxias, estrellas, nébulas y planetas y se repartían por el recién creado universo) f…funciono

 **¿?:** aunque h…hallamos gastado todos nuestras e…energías valió t…toda la pena (decía un signo morado siendo el un centauro)

 **¿?:** l…lo logramos creamos…vida… (decía cayendo de rodillas un humano completamente encapuchado siendo de signo de color fuego) pero de verdad nos debilitamos…

 **¿?:** p…pero miren de verdad hay seres vivos repartidos por todos partes (decía el león)

 **¿?:** aunque h…hallamos perdido nuestra f…facultad de reproducirnos (decía el cocodrilo)

 **¿?:** tal vez n…nuestra extensión sea inevitable (decía el humano mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad) pero… luego resolveremos e…eso, pero ahora hay que encargarse de todo esto (decía viendo todo el universo creado) h…hoy debemos encargarnos de nuestras creaciones, l…luego no preocuparemos por nosotros…

Se había creado todo ser vivo a manos de estos seres raros y extraños, ahora tenía la misión de cuidar todo lo que habían creado, pero cuanto tiempo durarían ellos sabían que su tiempo de vida era muy largo, pero sabían que en algún momento de sus vidas se terminaría como cualquier ser vivo normal y lamentablemente el arte de reproducirse fue completamente eliminado de estos seres ancestrales…

 **¿?:** Leónidas entiendo tu preocupación, pero tienes que entender… (fue interrumpido con fuerza por parte de león)

 **Leónidas:** ¡tu no entiendes nada!, ¡no entiendes que en algún momento de nuestras de vidas se va acabar!

 **¿?** : lo entiendo, pero la creación del universo fue apenas 1000 años, debemos preocuparnos por todos los seres que hay en el universo (decía con tranquilidad el humano)

 **Leónidas:** eso lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo que has te que punto tendremos que estar haci vigilando, mientras nuestra gente muere…

 **¿?:** lo sé, pero no podemos encontrar algo que pueda contenernos para que vivimos por siempre

 **Leónidas:** espera… algo no, mejor dicho ¡alguien!

 **¿?:** ¿Qué? (decía sin entender)

 **Leónidas:** reúne a la corte tengo una idea…

Una idea nació, una idea de salvación, pero a que costo llevaría esta idea, pero si era una salvación muchos de estos seres la tomarían con sus propias manos, _**costara lo que costara…**_ la corte eran exactamente 40 los que pertenencia a esta corte, había 10 representantes de cada signo ellos tomaban las decisiones de su pueblo

 **¿?:** por favor Leónidas podrías repetirnos tu idea (decía el centauro)

 **Leónidas** : claro Deimoss, nosotros siendo seres superiores creamos todos los seres vivos, sacrificando nuestra forma de reproducirnos, pero, aunque hallamos perdidos esta forma eso no significa que no podamos dar nuestros poderes…

 **Deimoss:** esa parte me la podrías explicar…

 **Leónidas:** claro en anteriores pruebas intentamos contener nuestros poderes, para luego reutilizarlos que de alguna forma nuestra vida durase más, pero lamentablemente los contenedores explotaban por el sobre seso de energía, pero tuve una idea y que tal si usamosalgún ser pensaste o ser vivos que pueda resistir todo energía y que pueda convertirse… en nosotros, en uno de nosotros…

 **Deimoss:** (él se quedó pensativo) he de admitir que tu idea es bastante buena, pero sabes que debemos encontrar los seres vivos más fuertes y resistentes no solamente de cuerpo sino también de espíritu

 **Leónidas:** eso lo entiendo se que debemos encontrar a los seres mas fuertes de universo, pero yo sé que con gran búsqueda los encontraremos…

 **Deimoss:** bien… ¡que la corte decida! (decía con voz fuerte) los que estén a favor de la petición de Leónidas (varios de ellos levantaron sus manos ) bien los que estén encontrara (otros mas levantaron las manos) bien 23 a favor y 17 en contra, bien Leónidas tu petición fue aceptada dinos lo que necesitas y te las daremos

 **Leónidas:** muchísimas gracias Deimoss y también gracias a la corte (decía con una sonrisa)

Una idea surgió para salvar una especie, pero ¿Cuánto daños provocara esta idea?, de verdad funcionara para bien de una especie, pero una masiva destrucción era inevitable…

 **¿?:** no entiendo cuál es el problema, tu plan esta funcionando… (decía el humano, viendo la frustración de hermano)

 **Leónidas:** ¡lo sé, lo sé!, pero no esta funcionado como yo quería, esto debería ser más rápido

 **¿?:** pero ¿qué esperabas?, buscar seres que tengan tanta resistencia y encima en todo el universo

 **Leónidas** : ya murieron demasiado de nosotros, debe haber una forma más eficaz… ¡l…lo tengo!

 **¿?** : a ver ¿qué idea se te ocurrió? (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Leónidas:** si tal vez si los vamos destruyendo…

 **¿?:** (con rapidez la sonrisa se le fue) … no…

 **Leónidas:** podrías obligarlos a sacar a sus guerreros más fuertes y…

 **¿?:** (el se estaba molestando) ¡no!...

 **Leónidas** : y haci conseguir con mas rapidez los seres que necesitamos…

 **¿?:** ¡NO! (decía tomando con fuerza el cuello del león) ( **nota de autor: para los nuevos todos los animales que estoy mencionado son antropomórficos y para los antiguos pues no hay mucho que explicar)** no dejare que destruyas todo lo que hemos creado

 **Leonidas:** te importa m…mas esos impuros, mortales de s…sangre sucia…

 **¿?** : ¿¡sangre sucia!? (decía mientras lo azote de golpe contra el suelo de piedra) ¿¡cómo te atreves de hablar haci de nuestras creaciones!?

 **Leónidas:** ¡grrr!, ¡suéltame! (decía en suelo, pero con rapidez lo pateo en las costillas obligando a soltarlo) ¡si tu no me apoyas abran otros que si lo harán! (decía retirándose del lugar)

 **¿?:** si lo haces tendré que detenerte hermano (dijo el humano, eso hiso que el león se detuviera en seco)

 **Leónidas:** te matera si lo intentas (eso tomo por sorpresa al humano) no te entrometas, te lo advierto

 **¿?:** (eso lo molesto) no eres nadie para decirme que hacer (decía cortante) te detendré si inicias estos harás que Nasca una guerra…

 **Leónidas** : que si sea entonces (decía retirándose)

Haci comenzó una guerra un destructiva batalla el bando de los destructores que peleaban por su supervivencia, por su pueblo, pero sin impórtales la vida de los demás seres que ellos mismo habían creado y el bando contrario los protectores que protegerían a sus creaciones o mejor dichos sus propios hijos aun teniendo que matar a su propia especie aun sabiendo que quedarían extintos después de esto, pero mientras sus hermosas creaciones siguieran vivas para ellos era suficiente, la guerra duro años, solo dejando 2 seres de esta especie vivos y no fueron ni más ni menos quienes la iniciaron… ahora en planeta desierto… solo arena… luego sangre… luego cuerpos… luego 2 guerreros Leónidas y el humano ambos mal heridos…

 **Leónidas:** t…tu… lo arruinaste t…todo (decía cayendo de rodillas)

 **¿?:** Leónidas…

 **Leónidas:** ¡no me llames asi!, ¡soy Moon lord es señor de todo lo creado!

 **¿?:** no… no puede ser m…mira lo en lo que te has convertido…

 **Moon Lord:** soy un Dios… eso fue la razón por que naci…

 **¿?:** no… eres un monstruo y asesino que tiene ser detenido (decía sacando una espada de fuego) aun podemos arreglar esto… por favor… ríndete… reconstruyamos todo lo destruido

 **Moon Lord:** ¿en serio? JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA, ¡TU CREES QUE PODEMOS RECOSTRUIR TODO ESTO HACI DE FACIL! (Decía viendo alrededor centenares de cuerpos) ¡MIRAME!, ¡MIRATE A TI! ¡DESTRUIMOS TODO NUESTRA ESPECIE! ¡SOLO QUE DAMOS TU Y YO! (Decía furioso) ¡TE DESTRUIRE, VENGARE A MIS HERMANOS! (decía sacando una guadaña negra pero el filo era de color verde

 **¿?:** (en los ojos del humano comenzaron a caer lágrimas, pero si lleno de furia) ¡ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO! (decía lanzando en contra de lo que era su hermano se había convertido en un monstruo)

Así comenzó una batalla mas se escucha el choque de las espadas, las explosiones de energía, los gritos de dolor de ambos por los furiosos golpes que se daban uno contra el otro, la sangre caía por las arenas, los golpes disminuían, la sangre cesaba su caída, solo quedaba un perdedor y un vencedor…

 **Moon Lord:** (mientras respiraba pesadamente) ahhh… vez… y…yo gane… fu…fuiste débil… (decía cayendo de rodillas al lado del humano)

 **¿?:** (encontrándose al borde de la muerte) ja…jaja…jajajaja… (sonrió y rio con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban)

 **Moon Lord:** ¿¡d…de que te r…ríes!? (decía molesto, quería gritar, pero no le quedaban fuerzas) ¿¡no v…vez que te gane!? (decía poniéndose al lado de su cuerpo) ¡no v…vez que voy a d…destruir todo lo q…que amas, tus malditas creaciones…!

 **¿?:** jajaja… ¿en serio?, m…mírate (decía viendo el cuerpo destrozado del león) t..tus alas y…ya no l…las t…tienes, tus p…poderes d…desgastados… jajaja y…tu sabes bien que u…usamos de m…mala forma nuestros p…poderes te…te tomaría a…años o siglos e… e inclusive milenios r…recuperar todos tus fuerzas… p…por lo menos s…si muero este mundo estará a s…salvo

 **Moon Lord** : no… (decía con voz fría) s…si es cierto l…lo que dices, _**me**_ _**volveré más fuerte y nadie podrá detenerme**_ (decía con una voz grave y en ecos… un aura azul verdosa se vio alrededor de su cuerpo y se comenzó a elevar por los cielos) _**¡QUE ESTE MUNDO Y TODOS LOS DEMAS RECUERDEN MIS PALABRAS, AUNQUE NO ME VEAN ESTARE VIGILANDO, AUNQUE NO ME SIENTAN, ESTARE A SU LADO Y CUANDO LAS 4 LUNAS SALGAN A REPRESENTARME EL INFIERNO MISMO CAERA SOBRE TODO EL UNIVERSO!**_ , _ **¡VOLVERE LO JURO POR MI VIDA!**_ (decía transformándose en un verdadero monstruo… era gigante su cuerpo se había transformado en un ser sin piernas que flotaba en el aire, en sus manos, justamente en sus palmas habían ojos brillantes, por la cintura y una parte del pecho se podía ver su esqueleto y en todo el centro del pecho había un corazón brillante que se cerraba de golpe protegiendo haci el corazón de la bestia, y su cabeza que era lo mas horripilante de todo… su cabeza se veían 5 ojos, uno de ellos en todo el centro de si frente, mientras que alrededor del rostro se veían los 4 ojos pero sin pupilas solo uno ojos brillando, su nariz ya no estaba había sido remplazado por una boca que esta en forma vertical y en la cabeza se podía ver parte de su cerebro…) _**¡VEZ HERMANO MIO, YO SIGUO SIENDO FUERTE,YO VIVERE PARA VER LA MUERTE DE ESTE UNIVERSO, YO SOY UN DIOS!...**_ (el humano estaba en shock en la forma que había tomado su herman… no… en la forma que había tomado este monstruo)

 **¿?** : n…no d…destruiste todo lo que eras… y…ya no eres mi hermano… (decía con ojos llorosos) t…tu lo mataste… (decía soltando lagrimas)

 **Moon Lord** : _**¡JAJAJAJA, ¡TIENES RAZON, YO MATE A ESE DEBIL Y BUENO PARA NADA Y RENACI!, ¡GRACIAS A TI!,**_ (Decía con felicidad) _**¡AHORA TENGO QUE DESCANSAR COMO DIJISTE ME TOMARA MILENIOS VOLVER, PERO CUANDO ESTE LISTO!, ¡TU YA NO SERES UN PROBLEMA Y ESTE UNIVERSO SE IRA AL OLVIDO!**_ (decía alejándose) _**¡ADIOS JACK, ESPERO NUNCA VOLVERTE A VER JAJAJAJAJA!**_ (en un destello de lux inmenso había desaparecido)

El humano mejor conocido como Jack, estaba en las arenas llorando, viendo en sus últimos momentos de su vida, pensó con rapidez, como poder sobrevivir, millones de años, para salvar al universo y en ultimo momento se le ocurrió una idea…

 **Jack:** e…es mi última opción (decía quitándose la capucha, que llevo casi toda su vida se veía el rostro de un joven adulto, sus ojos de color purpura, su cabello era en las puntas gris, luego un color blanco alrededor del cabello negro que estaba en el centro de cabello) ¡ahg! (se puse de pie con todo el dolor que tenía) si n…no hago esto, morirán t…todos y yo jure proteger toda la vida (un aura dorado rodio con fuerza el cuerpo de Jack y con fuerza salieron de su cuerpo 2 bolas de energía una de color rojo y la otra de color azul, de pronto sus ojos dejaron de brillar, su cabello ahora era completamente gris) perdóname creador se que esto es muy peligroso, pero no voy a romper mi promesa… (de pronto vio a la aura roja)

Un acto mu peligroso, pero una última opción de salvar todo el universo, de todo lo que el amaba, en toda su pena sabía que él no volvería, pero habrá 2 guerreros que confrontarían este mal…

 **Jack:** tu siendo la parte más débil de mi alma, pero la mas noble y honrada que tengo, iras al sur la parte del universo donde no hay magia, pero si inteligencia donde los avances son la cosa más importante, sufrirás pero eso te hará más fuerte, para que un día te confrontes a todo un infierno, pero no estarás solo tendrás un guardián que tendrá la alma más noble y leal comparada con la de un mismismo dragón, te ayudara y te acompañara siendo haci tu mismísimo hermano y unirás fuerzas con 2 personas más que tendrán el mismo ideal que tu proteger el universo… (decía lanzando la alma de color rojo hacia el sur del universo y ahora ve la alma azul)

 **Jack:** tu siendo mi parte más fuerte serás enviado al norte del universo donde hay de la más hermosa magia de todas, pero donde mayores dolores y miedos habrá y vivirás en soledad y perdida, sufrirás y **te vengaras** de todo eso dolor, pero pagaras por ello, seres encerrado, pero tu libertad volverá y te levantaras como un fénix para proteger el universo, pero prepárate te unirás a las sombras y las usares para el bien de este mundo, pero serás un guerrero que será recordado por siempre, espera la llegada de tu hermano (decía lanzando la bola hacia el norte del universo)

Jack… se quedo viendo todo, viendo sus últimos segundos de vida pudo notar sus lagrimas caer, callo de rodillas y grito a los 4 vientos…

 **Jack:** _**¡VOLVERE!**_ (decía de un fuerte grito, mientras su cuerpo desapareció en pequeñas esferas de energía que caen en el suelo)

Esta historia, paso a cientos de personas, sabían que un día, el día final, la gran batalla final sería en cualquiera momento y que sería inevitable, un elegido y un demoño serian los que protegerían todo el universo y aquí comienzo nuestra historia…

 ** _Dia 15 de febrero del año 2018_**

Hola… de seguro te estarás preguntando que es lo que te a cabo de contar y como no quiero dar un spoiler fuerte… bueno tendrás que ser muy paciente, emmm disculpa no me presentado, me llamo bueno mi verdadero nombre es Cross, pero prefiero que me llamen Rekiem, un poco cliché ¿no? jejeje, bueno… soy un chico de caballo blanco, ojos rojos, piel blanco, uso como ropa mi chaqueta blanca es la cosa que más quiero, pantalón y camiseta negra y uno zapatos blancos, me encantan los videojuegos de todo tipo y mas que todo los moba y supervivencia, por eso mi juego mas querido es terraria ya que combina tantas cosas 2D, magia, armas, monstruos gigantes, un mundo completamente abierto, es que es uno de los mejores juegos que he visto, claro me encantan otros juegos, pero va en serio que juego de supervivencia se parece a terraria… aunque claro ya vendrá un pendejo a decirlo por ahí… pero bueno… siempre he sido de una mente abierta… hasta cierto punto… pero bueno entre esos gustos esta la serie My Little pony… si… que cliché ¿no?... madre santa… y no quiero explicar como la conocí ¿por qué?, no se… no me da la paciencia suficiente (nota de autor: mentira es que me da Livia escribir eso :v y también por que ya me parece demasiado cliché eso y eso también para comparar la antigua versión) pero bueno… mi madre esta descansando en paz no quisiera hablar mucho sobre eso… pero mi padre vive y es un científico el siempre anda volando de país a país, el dice que es para un trabajo muy especial que tiene que ver conmigo…

Bueno en ese entonces tenia 17 años, en los estudios eran bastante jodidos para mí, ya que sufría por el bullying de mis compañeros de clases y eso me obligaba a pelear demasiado, hasta el punto que me vi obligado a entrenar debes en cuando para mantener los músculos fuertes, aunque decir verdad no soy muy musculoso, digamos que estoy en un punto medio, soy bastaste flaco, pero siempre me considerado con bastante fuerza y rápida reacción…

Bueno, pero no vinos hablar sobre eso, sino como comenzó mi gran aventura del porque se fusionaron 2 de mis mundos favoritos… ¡y otra vez vino el cliché!... bueno, todo comenzó en una de las visitas de mi padre, que por cierto que para mi es muy raro ver a mi padre junto a mi ya que el siempre anda viajando y trabajando casualmente, lo veo normalmente cada 6 meses… entonces si 2 veces al año, ¡un aplauso para padre del año! Jejeje de todos modos me había acostumbrado a eso… pero bueno como decía y una visita de mi padre a mi casa… si recuerdo bien conversamos un rato sobre algunos temas en particular nada importante…hasta que…

 **Padre de Cross:** (mi padre era un hombre alto de cabello marrón, ojos de color azul, piel morena, usaba una camiseta blanca, pantalón gris y unas zapatillas negras) y dime hijo… ¿Cómo ha ido la escuela?

 **Cross:** bien…supongo… (dije mientras veíamos televisión en la sala)

 **Padre de Cross:** bueno el director no dijo lo mismo… (¡carajo!)(nota de autor: bueno antes de seguir una explicación para los nuevos, el protagonista siempre va estar en estado dé primera persona por eso siempre que aparezca esto **(cualquier frase o palabra)** será un pensamiento o una explicación de la dicha frase del protagonista y cuando no esté el protagonista todo se convertirá en un estado de tercera persona bueno sin más continuemos)

 **Cross:** ¿y que te dijo? (pregunte con nerviosismo)

 **Padre de Cross:** bueno… (estoy nerviosos y como no estarlo mi padre siempre me ha educado para ser el mejor… aunque no hemos visto poco claro…) ¡el director me felicito por tener como hijo a uno de los mejores estudiantes de su escuela! (¡mierda!, ¡casi me cago del susto!) ¡esto orgulloso de tu hijo! (decía con felicidad)

 **Cross:** ehhh gracias papa (dije mas tranquilo)

 **Padre de Cross:** me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven siempre siendo el mejor

 **Cross:** si… siempre siendo el mejor (dije con una pequeña sonrisa) ¿y el director no te dijo nada mas?

 **Padre de Cross:** no ¿Por qué? (pregunto con curiosidad)

 **Cross** : no… nada solo curiosidad (el no se creyó mucho lo que dije) y papa ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo?

 **Padre de Cross:** no voy a mentirte hijo es bastante emmm ¿Cómo se dice? Eh, complicado, tienes que ir de aquí para allá, pero gracias a Dios me dieron un tiempo para descansar

 **Cross:** que bien papa y ¿qué piensas hacer en tus vacaciones? (pregunte con curiosidad)

 **Padre de Cross:** ¡que vamos hacer en nuestras vacaciones!

 **Cross:** ¿Qué? (pregunte sin entender)

 **Padre de Cross:** esta semana la tienes completamente libre ¿Verdad? (yo asentí) pues pensé oye porque no viajar con mi hijo a las mas hermosas montañas de nuestro país…

 **Cross:** espera iremos… (por favor que sea lo que creo que es)

 **Padre de Cross:** ¡al nevado del Ruiz! (yo sonrío con fuerza) (nota del autor: es uno de mis mayores sueños ir al nevado del Ruiz) haci es haci que prepara tus cosas, mañana mismo nos iremos

 **Cross:** claro papa… (decía yéndome rápido a mi habitación)

Mientras yo me fui con rapidez a mi habitación, dejando haci solo a mi padre…

 **Padre de Cross:** jejeje aun cuando te peleas en la escuela, sigues sonriendo si que te pareces a tu madre (el ve con rapidez en una pequeña mesa una foto donde se veía el junto a su hijo) hijo mío… sé que tendrás, que irte muy pronto y tendrás un peso en tu espalda muy grande, pero se que podrás vencer todo los problemas que se te vengan encima, no por nada, eres el mas indicado para vencer al infierno mismo… (vio fijamente la foto y suspiro)… solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto… (soltó un pequeña lagrima) e…espero que todo salgo bien… y que te pueda ver de nuevo…

 **El día siguiente…**

Nos levantamos temprano, nos preparáramos, llevamos algo de comida, ya que el viaje es bastante largo, y bueno subimos todo al carro de mi padre, y comenzamos un largo viaje que bueno… no había mucho que hacer…, pero bueno nos detuvimos a mitad de camino, para comer, mientras que comíamos y conversamos, escuche como el Celular de mi padre comenzó a sonar, el vio su celular y vi que puso una cara preocupada y me dijo que ya volvía, yo simplemente asentí, "que raro" dije al ver a mi padre alejándose…

Mientras tanto el padre de Cross…

 **Padre de Cross:** ¿Qué pasa?, estoy con Cross no deberías llamarme ahora mismo… (decía con tranquilidad)

 **¿?:** lo sé, lo se… pero bueno solo quería saber, si todo va según el plan…

 **Padre de Cross:** ¿tú qué crees?... (decía con sarcasmo) claro que todo va según el plan

 **¿?:** esta bien… de verdad lo siento mucho… se que esto es muy difícil, pero si no hacemos esto

 **Padre de Cross:** tu me dijiste que no sabían con exactitud si mi hijo era la persona que estaban buscando, entonces, ¿porque estamos haciendo esto?

 **¿?:** por que tu hijo a cumplido con todas las expectativas, solo falta 1 cosa, pero eso tendremos que saberlo a donde lo mandaremos…

 **Padre de Cross:** sabes la primera vez que te vi, hace años, cuando me constaste sobre todo esto… no podía creer… conocías a mi hijo y no te había contando nada de, el… ni siquiera su nombre… en ese entonces me encontraba en Rusia…

 **¿?:** lo se… aun recuerdo esa cara de impresión que pusiste, al principio simplemente te conté que había leído tu identificación y papales donde mostraban que tenías un hijo

 **Padre de Cross:** si luego me constaste sobre los viajes Inter dimensionales, claro tus teorías eran bastante raras… luego con el pasar del tiempo me constante esa leyenda… sabes al principio me sonó estúpido… pasaron los años…

 **¿?:** hasta que te conté, quien soy de verdad jeje me creíste un maldito loco, luego te demostró que era verdad

 **Padre de Cross** : je, disculpa por eso, pero literalmente ser un semi ángel es bastante loco de escuchar… oye de todos modos… cuando me constaste toda esa leyenda, cuando me constaste que conocías a mi hijo, cuando me constante que necesitabas una persona que tendrá un papel muy importante el universo… comencé a juntar las piezas… entendí que necesitabas a mi hijo… (decía melancólicamente)

 **¿?:** de verdad… lo siento tanto… se que es difícil, pero…. Créeme que si te digo que buscamos por todo el multiverso es porque es cierto, sino fuera haci nunca me llevaría a Cross…

 **Padre de Cross:** lo sé, pero duele tanto, pero promete que no importa que, lo cuidaras y si yo puedo ayudar en algo prométeme que me lo dirás…

 **¿?:** t…te lo prometo

 **Padre de Cross:** gracias… te quiero decir gracias por todo esto, por ayudarme a entender todo esto y… por ser una ayuda para mi en todo esto… de verdad gracias

 **¿?** : no… gracias a ti por sacrificar la ultima cosa que amas… para salvar a millones

 **Padre de Cross:** cuídalo por favor…

 **¿?:** claro… como si fuera mi propio hijo...

 **Padre De Cross:** bueno… creo que eso todos, espero volverte a ver en algún momento adiós para siempre viejo amigo…

 **¿?:** je… adiós… (decía colgando el Celular)

Volviendo con Cross…

Que extraño mi papa se quedo un buen rato hablando por teléfono… supongo que al fin y al cabo de ve ser del trabajo, oh ya está volviendo…

 **Padre de Cross** : … disculpa hijo cosas del trabajo (me lo imaginaba)

 **Cross:** me lo imaginaba papa, tranquilo, pero no interrumpirá nada de nuestras vacaciones ¿verdad? (pregunto con algo de preocupación)

 **Padre de Cross** : oh no tranquilo nada de qué preocuparse (uff ya me estaba asustando) sigamos comiendo ¿esta bien? (yo asentí)

Nos quedamos sin decir nada más, aunque mi padre tenia una cara de tristeza y de preocupación ¿será que algo malo paso en trabajo?, quería preguntárselo, pero me lo pensé mejor, tal vez será mejor dejarlo haci y esperar…

 **Padre de Cross:** oye…, hijo (le puse atención) se que sonara raro y todo, pero… (no estoy entendiendo) … si tuvieras que decirme… quiero decir, si estaba fuera la ultima vez que nos veamos ¿Qué me dirías?... (¿¡whaaaaaat!?) se que sonara raro… pero me gustaría saberlo…

 **Cross** : bueno… ¿puedo decirlo lo que yo quiera? (el asintió) primero, que todo no fui este que yo piense el mejor padre del mundo me mandabas dinero, me llamas y eso, pero me hubiera gustado tener mas tiempo de calidad contigo, me hubiera gustado tener momento haci contigo en lo que pueda conversar tranquilamente… me hubiera gustado que en vez de verte 2 veces al año te pudiera ver cada día de mi vida, me hubiera gustado tener a mi padre a mi lado cuando mas lo necesito… (dijo cariz baja)

 **Padre de Cross:** hijo… yo (lo interrumpí)

 **Cross:** pero… te admiro, me sorprende como todos los días de tu vida trabajas tan duro, para que yo pueda comer, para que pueda estudiar, para que me falte nada, sabes sinceramente, solo he tenido 2 único amigo en casi todo mi vida, tu siendo uno de mis mejores amigos estando lejos de casa y… sabes que no importa tu ni lo conociste de todas formas, pero no importa que, siempre te voy admirar y querer papa (vi a mi padre y me sonrió)

 **Padre De Cross:** yo… también te quiero hijo (decía tomándome del hombro) buenos ya terminamos ¿ya nos vamos? (yo asentí) bien, entonces vámonos

Subimos al coche, y seguimos nuestro camino, mientras mi padre conducía, yo veía por mi celular videos de MLP, o mejor dicho episodios de la octava temporada en inglés, pero subtitulado en español, con audífonos, ya saben, mi padre, ahhh la pena… ¡bueno ya me entienden!, después de un rato vi videos de terraria… " **como carajos hiso todo el juego en una hora** " dije en silencio, para que no me escuchara mi padre, esta viendo como un jugador se hiso todo en hora, yo lo más rápido que pude hacer el juego fue en 7 horas y que eso ya para mi es difícil como una persona puedo hacerlo en 1 hora, diablos se que saben jugar estos tipos…

Pasaron unos minutos, y comenzó una fuerte tormenta " **Dios** " dije al ver la tormenta se veía la caída de los rayos… " **caen muy cerca** " dije al ver los rayos caer con fuerza y los escuchaba muy cerca

 **Cross:** emmm papa, creo que deberíamos parar (dije un tanto preocupado, pero el no solo no me escucho, sino que subió la velocidad) ehhhh ¿papa? (dije nervioso)

 **Padre de cross:** mira hijo, quiero que sepas lo siguiente que no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que te digan, yo siempre te querré y amara, tu eres mi mayor orgullo pase lo que pase (decía subiendo la velocidad del coche)

 **Cross:** ¿¡papa!? (dije ya asustado)

 **Padre de Cross:** hijo… (con todo el miedo que tenia le puse atención) ¡prométeme lo siguiente!, ¡siempre se el mejor, no fumes, no te drogas, no te rindas, se te atacan se hombre y defiéndete, nunca le toques un pelo a una mujer, se educado, aprende, adáptate y sobrevive!

 **Cross:** ¡lo prometo, Dios, lo prometo!, ¡pero detente el auto! (¡oh mierda, esto es peor con esta maldita tormenta y mi papa solo sube más y más la velocidad) ¡MALDITA SEA, PAPA DETENTEN EL AUTO! (dije ya aterrorizado

 **Padre De Cross:** lo siento hijo no puedo

 **Cross:** ¿¡POR QUE NO!?, ¡VAMOS A MORIR SI ESTO SIGUE HACI! (dije asustado)

 **Padre de Cross:** tranquilo ninguno de los 2 va morir

 **Cross:** ¡como lo sabes!, ¡papa ¿qué diablos está pasando?! (dije ya sin gritar, pero asustado)

 **Padre de Cross:** solo quería despedirme de mi hijo ya que esta será la ultima vez que no veamos

 **Cross:** ¿Qué? (dije ahora en tono sorprendido)

Ambos vimos como un rayo caía al frente nuestro dejando todo en blanco

 **Padre de Cross:** adiós hijo cuídate… (fue lo último que escuche)

 _ **Lugar: desconocido, Año: desconocido, Dia: desconocido, Hora: desconocido**_

Fuck,fuck y fuck ¿Qué diablos paso?, todo esta en negro… ¡un momento, ya lo recuerdo!, el rayo cayo al frente nuestro, luego todo se puso en blanco…

 **Cross:** ¡papa! (decía viendo alrededor, pero estoy en cuarto completamente negro) ¡papa, ¿Dónde estás?! (pregunto asustado) ¡¿hay alguien ahí?! (pero nadie respondió) ¡quien sea!, ¡oh Dios porque a mí!

De la nada un destellante lux blanca apareció de la nada dejando ver un ser encapuchado completamente vestido de negro junto una capa…

 **Cross:** hay por favor, no me digas que eres la parca y viniste por mi alma (dije asustado)

 **¿?:** ehhh no… no que yo sepa… en realidad soy un semi ángel

 **Cross:** ¡espera!, entonces… ¡ESTOY MUERTO! (dije asustado)

 **¿?:** ¡NO POR DIOS! …, bueno un poquito si…

 **Cross:** ¡HAY NO JODA! (Dije muy asustado)

 **¿?:** a ver muerto no sería la palabra que yo usaría, sino mejor dicho ¿rencarnado? O ¿revivido?

 **Cross:** ¿¡que!?, ¡explícate maldita sea!

 **¿?** : ok, ok, pero cálmate

 **Cross:** ¡como si fuera fácil! (dije molesto, pero luego comenzó a respirar, ir a mi lugar feliz y votar todo el aire) fuuu… bien, ya me calmé…

 **¿?:** bien… yo me llamo Rex… Rex el semi ángel y soy por haci decirlo, tu amigo (decía mientras mostraba unas alas detrás de esa capa)

 **Cross:** ok, estoy drogado… (dije nervioso)

 **Rex:** no mi amigo Cross, no le estas… solo estamos en un lugar desconocido para el mundo o para el resto de universo (no entendí) …mira Cross…, sé que esto sonara difícil y complicado, pero estas en un plano de vivo y no vivo…

 **Cross:** …,… ¿estas jodidamente drogado verdad? (dije molesto) ¡como mierdas puedo estar vivo y no vivo!

 **Rex:** ¡no estoy drogado, nadie aquí esta drogado! (decía molesto) ¿¡ahora me dejas explicar!? (yo con nervosismos asentí…) bien… mira tu desapareciste de la tierra, ya no existe (yo me asusté) pero estas vivo porque te trajimos a este lugar porque… tienes que cumplir una misión…

 **Cross** : ¿misión?, ¿de qué misión hablas?...

 **Rex:** tu nombre es Cross ¿no? (yo me sorprendí, pero asentí) ¿juegas terraria no es haci? (yo me sorprendí aun mas y volví asentir) y por ultimo vez la serie llamada my Little pony (mas que sorpresa me dio vergüenza… me sonrojé y asentí) jejeje

 **Cross:** ¡carajo! ¿¡cómo diablos sabes eso!?

 **Rex:** tranquilo, de verdad en realidad yo no le veo ningún problema (decía con una sonrisa) bueno como iba diciendo, fui este seleccionado, para una misión muy importa y créeme que si te digo, que llevamos mucho tiempo buscando una persona como tu…

 **Cross:** ¡qué bien soy especial!, ¡ahora explícate bien!

 **Rex:** a eso iba, mira fui este seleccionado, para proteger un mundo, un mundo que vas a querer y amar por casi toda tu vida (¿queeeee?) que pasaría que te dijera que te voy a enviar a un mundo que funciona ha terraria y MLP

 **Cross:…,…,…** (he preparado esta respuesta durante años… claro si llegara a pasar) ¿eres un Dios?

 **Rex:** uno muy pequeño… (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Cross:** bueno, te diría eres la mejor cosa que me paso en la vida, espero que seas inmortal y que tengas una vida muy feliz… (ambos nos vimos y comenzamos a reír) jejejeje

 **Rex:** jejejeje (el comenzó a reír) Dios… ya mucha broma

 **Cross:** si, lo siento… (un momento) ¡espera!, ¿¡estás hablando en serio!?

 **Rex:** Que… ¿crees que estoy?

 **Cross:** bueno no tiene lógica alguna…. Digo… es que no sé qué pensar

 **Rex:** ¿es en serio?, tan lógico que después de fuerte accidente de auto aparezcas en cuarto completamente negro y sin heridas, ¿eso tiene mas lógica?

 **Cross:** pues… (a la madre si es cierto) ok,ok, admito que tampoco tiene mucha lógico, pero ¿Cómo?

 **Rex:** porque es otro universo mas entre millones… mira solo te quiero decir que seras mandado aun mundo, para protegerlo, serás como un nuevo recluta, y créeme que hay muy pocas vacantes para entrar junto a nosotros… asi que dices, ¿te nos unes?

 **Cross:** ¿y mi padre?

 **Rex:** en la tierra… tranquilo el esta bien… de todos modos él ya lo sabía…

 **Cross:** ¿en serio? (el asintió) p…pero… el jamás….

 **Rex:** jamás te conto nada y es entendible le decimos a los familiares, para que se preparen mentalmente para cuando se vaya la persona escogida…

 **Cross:** entonces… ¿mi padre ya lo acepto? (el asintió)

 **Rex:** y vaya que fue difícil para el… bueno ahora… ¿quieres aceptar?

 **Cross:** (a ver mi padre ya sabia que esto iba a pasar entonces que problema hay, digo no tuve nada mejor que hacer en la tierra, solo estudiar…,…,… hay váyanse todos al infierno) claro que acepto…

 **Rex:** ¡qué bien! (decía con una sonrisa) bueno es bastante fácil con el pasar del tiempo… te iremos contando todo lo que tienes que hacer… pero primero que todo tu misión principal, será proteger a equestria de básicamente de todos los jefes, eventos, demonios y cualquier clase de peligro, hacer amigos, ya sabes lo típico de ser un héroe

 **Cross:** está bien…

 **Rex:** bueno creo que eso seria todo, apenas llegues a tu nuevo hogar, nos comunicaremos contigo ¿esta bien? (yo asentí) al principio te marearas, pero solo será unos segundos (yo volví asentir) bien bienvenido (decía levantando su mano, yo la tomé y agitamos nuestras manos) jejeje harás grandes cosas chico…

 **Cross:** eso espero…

 **Rex:** bueno adiós… (de la nada vi un destello de lux que me segó) … y buena suerte

No se lo que paso aquí en adelante solo espero, pero solo espero que todo salgo bien, por que presiento que va tener muchas referencias, bromas, chistes malos y amistad muchas amistades… solo espero que… todo vaya bien, ¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ESTO ES ASOMBROSO!...

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Nota del autor: bueno primer cap, corregido y con buena trama (eso espero) con menos errores y con todo eso y más… y para los nuevos bienvenidos hasta pequeña familia… espero que disfrutes de mi historia (aunque aun estoy corrigiendo los demás capítulos del 1 al 5 y si para los que vieron la nota dije del 1 al 10, pero me di cuente que tiene errores menores… que puedo corregir con facilidad, que no requiero extremo como este capítulo)… siéntanse cómodos, y disfruten de las locuras… que diga aventuras de Cross… por ahora si llamara haci… bueno ahora haci hasta la próxima…**


	3. nuevo aliado y objetos

Capitulo 2

 **Un nuevo aliado y objetos**

Después de pasar el portal, solo veía la luz en mis ojos hasta que comencé a ver todo:

Cross: wow todo se ve más colorido bueno según Rex yo ya debería estar en equestria, pero ¿cómo saberlo? (apareció de pronto una carta mágica mente) wow como cuando spike recibe las cartas con su aliento de fuego, será mejor que la abra, vaya un tipo de mapa y un mensaje y es de Rex él dijo que me ayudaría, pero ya tan rápido bueno soy principiante en esto de ser un héroe o aventuro o lo que sea será mejor que comience a leer el mensaje

 **Rex** :

Hola **Cross** seguramente te estés preguntando por que te estoy enviando una carta o mensaje bueno como sabía que estarías en dudas si de verdad estas en equestria o en qué lugar estas bueno para eso te envié este mapa te ayudara a guiarte por toda equestria pero tú dirás como este pedazo de papel me va guiar si esta casi todo en negro pero yo te diré que este mapa no es cual cualquier mapa es un mapa mágico si vez el mapa veras que habrá un punto en azul ese serias tú y como veras en el mapa casi todo está en negro esas zonas no están descubiertas y tienes que ir a ellas para descubrirlas y que se guarde en el mapa también te iba decir que para ayudarte te iré enviando cartas si tienes alguna pregunta escríbela aquí y di las siguientes palabras:  
carta de bendición envía el mensaje a la alma de

Al final dices mi nombre y será enviada la carta a mí me tardare un poco en responder, pero lo haré lo más pronto posible bueno no tengo nada más que decir espero que tengas suerte y encuentres un lugar donde hospedarte adiós.

 **Cross** : vaya fue muy específico bueno gracias eso podre estar más informado sobre todo me pregunto se lo habrá faltado algo y bueno como sea el me lo dirá después supongo bueno y ahora hacia donde (comencé a ver el mapa) como él dijo so lo un pequeño espacio se ve y todo lo demás esta negro bueno viendo mi entorno donde hay arboles se mi negros con ojos verdes y azules y que todo tiene espinas podría de sir que estoy en el bosque everfree bueno y es de día ¿dónde de vería ir? Al pueblo, no todos asustarían conmigo como hicieron con zecora, a ya se iré con zecora ella podría ayudarme ¿pero no se asustaría de mí? Bueno a haber piensa que otro lugar para que los ponis estén seguros y yo pueda trabajar sin problema en las armas y armaduras debe haber alguno haber lugar piensa ja como si fuera tan fácil no es como decir que hubiese un castillo abandonado o fortal… ¡EL CASTILLO DE LAS NOBLES! Como se pudo haber olvida ese lugar es perfecto esta bastante lejos del pueblo y lo suficiente cerca para ayudar si es atacado por una bestia o monstruo si es el mejor el lugar bueno entonces vamos allá según mis conocimientos tengo que pasar todo el bosque everfree vamos antes que se haga de noche (cogí mis cosas, pero se sentía más pesado de lo que yo empaque fue a revisa y me encontró con un pico, hacha y espada) pero que hace esto aquí? Espera son de cobre a ya las herramientas del principio y un cinturón había un pequeño estuche para guardar la espada y otros 9 para guardar lo que quisieras bueno supongo que aquí guardare mis herramientas esto me ayudara en el camino para defenderme bueno aquí vamos (comienzo a caminar haci el bosque)

Después de un 20 o 25 minutos comienzo a ver el castillo en ruinas

 **Cross** : vale ya casi llego falta poco(comienzo a oír ruidos cerca) será mejor que me apure no quiero enfrentarme tan rápido a un mostro (comienzo a trotar para apurar un poco el paso) vale ya casi llego (estoy llegando a la puerta del castillo en ruinas) vale vamos allá(entro en el castillo) wow es más grande de lo que esperaba (estaba viendo por todas partes de arriba y abajo había partes de techo en el suelo, había mucha humedad, había pasillos que llevaban a otros habitaciones estaba inclusive donde luna se transforme Nightmare Moon) bueno será mucho trabajo arreglar todo esto pero baldra la pena para construir este nuevo hogar, bueno primero que todo buscar materiales para arreglar todo esto pero tendrá que ser después porque la caminata hasta aquí me canso bastante, muy bien entonces que debo hacer mientras tanto muy de pensar en que tiempo estoy espera un segundo(comienzo a entra en nervios) QUE TAL SI ESTOY EN EL PASADO¡ O EL FUTURO¡ ok, ok, ok cálmate no puedes estar en el pasado si lo estuviera este castillo estaría en perfectas condiciones y no destruido y en ruinas vale si aquí estuvieron los elementos de armonía significa que ya no están y estoy en el presente que necesito ¿pero y si están? Solo hay una forma de saberlo (comienzo a buscar por todo el castillo donde estaban la zona de los elementos de la armonía, fui por todas las habitaciones solo me faltaba una) vale la última habitación esto va definir si estoy en pasado o presente aquí voy (voy abriendo la puerta suavemente con los ojos cerrados y voy abriendo los ojos) Dios por favor que no estén(abro completamente los ojos) ¡SI DIOS SI¡ ¡NO ESTAN¡ (estaba sacando una gran sonrisa) bien no estoy en el pasado pero ahora tengo que saber si estoy en el presente o el futuro tal vez si voy a la sima del techo del castillo podría ver si está o no está el castillo de la amistad vale vamos a escalar(como había tantos escombros y columnas rotas pude subir fácil mente hasta el techo del castillo y cuando estaba en la sima del castillo) wooow esto…..es…..hermoso(lo que estaba viendo eran los enormes campos y bosques que rodeaban el castillo y todo a su alrededor los pájaros cantando los hermosos lagos al redor junto al hermoso anochecer) Dios esto es el paraíso, bueno no te distraigas vaya aquí se puede mirar el pueblo y algo de canterlot pero no veo el castillo de la amistad, vale eso significa que estoy antes de 4 temporada, bueno por lo menos sé que estoy en el presente pero en qué parte podría estar e temporada bien pero a quien le pregunto cualquier pony del pueblo se asustaría conmigo, haber tengo que pensar mmm….necesito alguien sabio que sepa aconsejarme (de pronto siento unos toques en la espalda me volteo mirar quien era)

 **?** : hola

 **Cross** : em…. Hola (el tipo tiene caballo café piel morena usa como vestimenta una camisa larga color besh oscuro y pantalones azules y zapatos negros

 **?** : segura mente te estés preguntado quien soy

 **Cross** : pues…si

 **?** : pues soy Kevin tu guía

 **Cross** : ¿mi guía?

 **Kevin** : hacéis muchos gustos (levanta su mano)

 **Cross** :(con un poco de duda apretó su mano) mucho gusto también, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Kevin** : cierto no te lo explicado como tu misión es matar a todos los jefes pues el que te encomendó la misión de matarlos pensó que necesitarías alguien que te guiase en forma de usar tus armas y armadura

 **Cross** : (en la mente de Cross: pero yo ya se hacer todo eso por eso me dio sus conocimientos Rex, espera dijo que era mi guía no, eso significa o no…. Si es lo que estoy pensando…. Por ahora no voy a pensar en eso tendré que mentir, demonios y que odio mentir) vale entonces cuando empezamos (dije como si no supiera nada de terraria)

 **Kevin** : me gusta tu entusiasmo, ¿pero la verdadera pregunta sería que quieres empezar tú?

 **Cross** : pues yo pensaba reparar este castillo y transformarlo en nuestro hogar

 **Kevin** : buen comienzo bien como ya está anocheciendo será mejor que empecemos mañana te parece bien

 **Cross** : si me pare… (me acabo de dar cuenta que no parece a un humano o pony) puede… hacer te una pregunta

 **Kevin** : claro que si

 **Cross** : que raza eres tu

 **Kevin** : a pues que fácil pregunta, pues me adapte a la especie dominante de equestria que serían lo seres llamados ponys

 **Cross** : espera todo no deberías ser un tipo de caballo ya que… (no puede decir que se cosas del futuro)

 **Kevin** : tu tranquilo Cross el jefe llámelo conto toda la experiencia que tienes de este mundo y a lo que estabas preguntando de por qué no soy un tipo de caballo es muy fácil la respuesta aquí los ponys son como le dicen los humanos antroponímicos

 **Cross** : creo que lo quieres decir es antropomórficos

 **Kevin** : si exacto

 **Cross** : …entonces los ponys son antropomórficos

 **Kevin** : si, necitas que te responda otra pregunta querido amigo mío

 **Cross** : no gracias

 **Kevin** : vale hay unas camas abajo podrás descansar ahí, recuerda mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer haci que descansaba bien buena noche

Cross: ok buenas noches (Kevin se va a la parte baja del castillo) haci que los ponys son furris que cosa tan inesperada bueno entonces tendré que acostumbrarme a eso nos es que como decir que no la allá visto antes ya que un buen fan sabe cómo se ven antropomórficamente o por lo menos yo pienso eso, pero como serán realmente jiji ya las quiero conocer a todas esto va ser muy divertido, será mejor que vaya descansar( un momento cierto el guía me pregunto si de verdad tendré que matarlo para invocar….. no mejor no pensar en eso ahora será mejor que baje descansar)

Terminado de bajar las escalaras voy donde me indico Kevin y si ahí estaban las camas primero fui por mis cosas que las deje en sala principal las recogí y fui donde iba a dormir descargue todo mis cosas y herramientas y me puse un pantalón corte me quite me chaqueta blanca y me queda no más que con mi camiseta entonces me recosté en la cama para dormir mañana será un día muy duro comienzo cerrar los ojos y duermo

En otro lugar

 **?** : Rex amigo mío cuanto tiempo sin verte

 **Rex** : lo mismo digo yo anciano

 **?** : hay vamos solo porque tengas 300 años menos que yo no te hacen más joven

 **Rex** : jajaja lo sé, pero me da mucha gracia llamarte haci

 **?** : ja ja muy graciosa dime para que me llamaste con tanta urgencia

 **Rex** : es que estoy entrenado a un nuevo recluta llamado Cross y quisiera que me ayudaras a vigilarlo

 **?** : por esa razón me llamaste de tanta urgencia para decirme que vigile a un simple chico

 **Rex** : no es cualquier chico

 **?** : ¿qué quieres decir? (pregunto)

 **Rex** : lo que digo que es este chico podría ser el quien derrote al señor de la noche

 **?** : QUEEEEEEE¡(dice con gran sorpresa)

 **Rex** : yo también pensaba lo mismo, que como es posible que un simple humano pueda derrotar al mismísimo señor de la noche el solo hecho de pensar eso es muy estúpido, pero luego vi la profecía que decía que un guerrero se levantaría imponentemente que tenía el pelo como la fría nieve y ojos rojo sangre que solo demuestran valor y coraje y que tendría el valor suficiente para en enfrentar al señor de la noche

 **?** : …vale si lo que dices es cierto eso significa el señor de la noche ya viene

 **Rex** : si, pero falta bastante tiempo para eso yo diría unos 2 años

 **?** : de que nos sirve el tiempo si al fin y al cabo el llegara

 **Rex** : que tendremos un guerrero preparado para la guerra que se avecina

 **?** : de verdad confías en ese chico

 **Rex** : no solamente confió en el, sé que lo lograra ¿entonces me ayudas?

 **?** : bueno sé que algo malo va pasar… (agacha la cabeza por un momento y la vuelve levantar) pero por lo menos estaré de tu lado cuando eso pase amigo mío

 **Rex** : gracias de verdad muchísimas gracias

 **?** : no hay de que comenzare a vigilarlo lo más pronto posible, amigo después no vemos adiós

 **Rex** : adiós

Mientras tanto en el castillo en ruinas

Me levante a las 8:00 de mañana para comenzar la reconstrucción cuando iba a levantarme de la cama llega una carta y yo ya sabía quién la mando así que comencé a abril la carta había un mediano collar con una cruz y tenía un pequeño papel que decía póntelo haci que me lo puse luego comencé a leer lo que decía el mensaje:

 **Rex** :

Hola **Cross** hoy es tu segundo día en equestria quería saber cómo estabas y darte una última ayuda supongo que el guía ya habrá llegado donde estás tú y te estarás preguntando por que te lleve uno, aunque tu y yo sabemos el por qué sabes créeme que yo sé que esto no será fácil para ti pero si quieres continuar la historia tendrás que matarlo, pero bueno después hablaremos sobre eso, por ahora hablemos sobre el collar que te envié este collar tiene algo especial aquí podrás guardar tu armadura sé que suena loco pero es cierto te lo envié por pura experiencia propia créeme que es bastante incomodo llevar una armadura todo el tiempo da mucho calor y más si no estás acostumbrado por eso te envié este collar lo puedes probar cuando tengas tu primera armadura puedes probar solo tienes que pensar que cuando quieres guardar la armadura este en el collar y cuando quieres usarla pensar que está en tu cuerpo sé que no es una buena explicación pero por algo se empieza, descuida mientras vayas probando te iras acostumbrando bueno, y una última cosa quiero pedirte un favor como sé que vas a conocer a otros ponys quiero por favor pedirte de que no hables nada del futuro te preguntaras el por qué, por la existencia de reglas que nos impiden decir lo que pasa en el futuro, pero se nos tiene permitido hablar sobre el pasado haci que ya sabes no hablar nada del futuro bueno creo que eso era todo cuídate y piensa bien lo del guía y eso es todo adiós.

 **Cross** : bueno eso fue otra vez muy específico (lo que me tiene muy preocupado es que me veo obligado a matar a alguien inocente pero lo demás lo comprendo sobre lo de la armadura me confundió un poquito pero medio entendí y sobre hablar del futuro también lo entiendo puedo romper el universos o cosas haci pensé) bueno será mejor que bajé

Después de eso me arregle me puse mi chaqueta y me quite el pantalón corto y me puse me pantalón largo de color negro de pues de eso baje las escalares y me encontré con Kevin

 **Cross** : buenos días Kevin

 **Kevin** : buenos días Cross, ven te prepare el desayuno

 **Cross** :(me acerco a la mesa y tomo una silla y me siento) a pues gracias no y comido nada desde ayer esto me vendrá bien para hoy, ya que hay mucho trabajo que hacer

 **Kevin** : exacto por eso quiero darte esto (veo que era un bolso)

 **Cross** : ¿un bolso? (pregunte)

 **Kevin** : si, pero no cualquier bolso aquí puedes guardar más de 50 cosas

 **Cross** : ...jajaja…buena..jajaja…broma…jaja de verdad muy buena( termino de reír)

 **Kevin** : …de verdad crees que estoy bromeando

 **Cross** : pues claro como demonios van a caber más de 50 cosas en ese bolso

 **Kevin** : pues te lo demostrare préstamo tus herramientas

 **Cross** : vale, pero para que

 **Kevin** : ya lo veraz (va mintiendo mis herramientas al bolso y yo quedo sorprendido)

 **Cross** : que, pero, que fue lo que hiciste

 **Kevin** : te dije a que puedes meter casi cualquier objeto y no solamente eso si tiene un mismo objeto y lo obtienes varias veces se guardaran en un mismo lugar

 **Cross** : (vaya como en terraria u otros tipos de juegos de supervivencia, siempre me he preguntado como hacían para guardar tantos objetos esto resuelve esa pregunta pensé) ok perdón por no haberte cree ido, pero yo tengo una pregunta si voy obtener tantos objetos ese bolso no debería pesar como una camioneta

 **Kevin** : tranquilo, aunque no lo creas este bolso ara que todos los objetos que recolectes se tan livianos como una pluma

 **Cross** : wow entonces ese bolso no debería ser una molestia si no una gran ayuda

 **Kevin** : exacto ahora ten y también tiene este reloj esto te mostrara lo que llevas encima y también dice la hora (el me pasa el bolso)

 **Cross** : ok y gracias

 **Kevin** : tienes alguna pregunta

 **Cross** : en si una no mas

 **Kevin** : y cual es

 **Cross** : es que te quería preguntar si la construcción es como en el videojuego

 **Kevin** : ¿a qué te refieres?

 **Cross** : que cuando se seleccione el bloque y lo ponga y se quede pegado

 **Kevin** : bueno si esa habilidad la tienes propiamente tú y nadie mas

 **Cross** : oh em pues vale gracias era una pequeña duda que tenia

 **Kevin** : ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti

 **Cross** : ¿cuál es la pregunta?

 **Kevin** : cuando vas a conocer a otro pony

 **Cross** : no lo sé es que no están fácil como tú crees si voy al pueblo todos se asustarían de mi

 **Kevin** : pues no necesariamente de ver ser del pueblo

 **Cross** : ¿a qué te refieres?

 **Kevin** : piensa en alguien que conozco el pueblo, pero no vive dentro de el

 **Cross** : a ver déjame pensar esta Fluttershy, pero es muy timada y se asustaría de mí, esta también esta Applejack sería una mala idea si entre en Sweet Apple Acres pensaría que sería un ladrón o un ser malvado y solo queda zecora pues pensándola bien zecora seria de mucha ayuda ya por sus conocimientos en pociones y sabiduría y no solo mente eso ella vive en el bosque everfree bastante cerca de aquí

 **Kevin** : muy bien entonces ya elegiste bien hecho entonces cuando la buscaras

 **Cross** : yo creo que mañana por que hoy me enfocare en reconstruir el castillo

 **Kevin** : entonces será mejor que empieces lo más pronto posible come tu desayuno a hay una cueva muy cercana por aquí, ahí podrás comenzar a minar todos los minerales que necesitas

 **Cross** : ok me parece bien

Después de haber desayuno, Kevin me mostro donde estaba la cueva que él me decía así que comencé a minar gracias los conocimientos que me dio Rex se Facilita más el trabajo como coger bien el pico que fuerza necesito otros puntos de vista, casi todos los objeto que picaba los guardaba en el bolso, ya han pasado varias horas miro la hora ya son las 2:45 pm vaya el tiempo paso muy rápido a ver que obtenido, piedra más de 1000 también he conseguido cobre y plomo y creo que suficiente plomo como para hacer la armadura completa y las herramientas ya estoy cansado de tener esta espada corta de cobre bueno será mejor que suba, también encontré una banda de regeneración y me la puse y me sentía bastante cansado cuando la encontré cuando me la equipe el cansancio se fue yendo lentamente hasta punto de ya no sentirlo y me pareció asombroso que algunos accesorios tengan poderes segundarios y también unas botas de Hermes no me gustan su color verde creo que las voy a pintar de blanco o negro posiblemente, me las puse y guarde mis zapatos blancos en el bolso y si aumente me velocidad bastante comencé a subir toda la cueva de vuelta al castillo después de larga subida llego al castillo y veo a Kevin a las a fueras del castillo lo saludo

 **Cross** : hola Kevin

 **Kevin** : hola Cross estuviste bastante tiempo ahí abajo se ve que traes muchos minerales

 **Cross** : pues si es quiero comenzar lo más pronto posible

 **Kevin** : bueno primero veamos que trajiste

Le comienzo a mostrar todo lo que había traído y le pedí el favor de pintar las botas de Hermes a blanco y él dijo que claro y me pongo mis zapatos blancos después de un rato me dice que ya los pinto pero que esperase unas horas mientras se seca la pintura mientras tanto comenzamos a reconstruir todo me enseñó a fabricar en horno, un yunque y una mesa de trabajo que 3 cosas muy necesarias, aunque yo ya sabía cómo hacerlas pero yo no le dije que ya lo sabía o algo haci solo deje que me enseñara también me enseñó a cómo hacer las armaduras y armas y herramientas hicimos la armadura de plomo la espada larga, pico, arcó y el hacha de plomo y quise probar la armadura sentía raro tener una armadura pero quise probar lo de collar haci que me concentre y pensé que la armadura estaba en el collar entonces abrí los ojos cual grande fue mi sorpresa verme sin la armadura y vi el collar y si ahí estaba la armadura en el collar entonces quise intentar lo contrario pensé que la armadura estaba en mi cuerpo abrí los ojos y tenía la armadura puesta vale esto es raro pero genial a la vez haci me la quite y la guarde en el collar

Después de eso comenzamos a reconstruir el castillo estuvo desde las hasta las 9:30 de la noche reparando pisos, paredes y techos quitamos las telarañas limpiamos todo el polvo que había, Dios estábamos tan cansados nos fuimos a la cama y yo solo pensaba en dormir, pero también recordé que mañana tengo que ir visitar a zecora creo que tengo que ir por la tarde bueno por lo menos ya estoy mejor equipado ahora ya puedo descansar

Nuestro héroe consiguió un nuevo aliado objetos que le servirán en un futuro no muy lejano por el descansa por un ardo día de trabajo pero

Esta historia continuara


	4. un cambio de planes

Capítulo 3: un cambio de planes

En un lugar desconocido

 **Rex** : vaya nunca esperaba encontrarte en este lugar

 **¿?** : porque te sorprende ver un simple mercader por aquí

 **Rex** : simple, me sorprende escuchar eso de ti Alfred

 **Alfred:** jeje lo sé, pero ¿por qué quieres ver a este viejo mercader? (preguntó el)

 **Rex:** hay Alfred hay tanto que explicar y tan poco tiempo (dices con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Alfred:** entonces será mejor empezar lo más pronto posible, no lo crees

 **Rex:** tiene razón bueno todo comenzó….

Rex comienza a explicar la historia de Cross que él es posiblemente sea el elegido y que aro mismo se encuentra en las ruinas del antiguo del castillo de las princesas cerca del pueblo de ponyville y que ya le había mando un guía en su ayuda

 **Rex:** haci que eso es todo

 **Alfred:** bien comprendo, pero ¿para qué me necesitas? aun no me lo has explicado

 **Rex:** ya había llegar a esa parte quiero que vayas donde Cross y le enseñes sobre comercio y economía

 **Alfred:** pudiste a ver elegido a cualquiera ¿por qué quieres que este anciano le enseñe economía a ese chico llamado Cross? (pregunto el con duda)

 **Rex:** porque en ti puede confiar más que en nadie (dijo con orgullo y confianza)

 **Alfred:** vaya porque que pensaba que dirías eso (dijo con una cara de conocerlo muy bien)

 **Rex:** tal vez porque me conoces bien (sonríe levemente)

 **Alfred:** jeje posiblemente (una sonrisa se le mostro en su cara)

 **Rex:** ¿entonces me ayudaras?

 **Alfred:** te debo mucho a ti Rex claro que te ayudare

 **Rex:** gracias viejo amigo

 **Alfred:** de nada será mejor que me vaya preparando así que adiós espero verte de nuevo

 **Rex:** lo mismo digo Alfred adiós (ve que Alfred estaba a punto de irse, pero se detiene)

 **Alfred:** a cierto te iba preguntar ¿cuál es el siguiente lugar donde vas ir?

 **Rex:** sinceramente donde el viento me lleve

 **Alfred:** eso antiguo frase ¿lo decía tu maestro no? (pregunto con algo de melancolía)

 **Rex:** si ya ha pasado mucho desde su muerte (decía tristemente y como si estuviera recordando algo)

 **Alfred:** cierto, pero fue un buen hombre y tubo el respecto de muchos (decía con una sonrisa y recordando viejos tiempos)

 **Rex:** lose, pero bueno pasado es pasado será mejor continuar mi camino (se queda quieto como si estuviera pensando en algo o en alguien)

 **Alfred:** sabes En algún momento tendrás que soltar todo ese sufrimiento que tienes dentro

 **Rex:** ….l..lo sé pero hoy no será ese día (tenía un tono triste)

 **Alfred:** ¿entonces cuando? (pregunto seriamente como cuando un padre regaña a su hijo)

 **Rex:** adiós Alfred (dijo cortantemente y quedando se dentro del edificio)

 **Alfred:** adiós, será mejor comenzar con este largo viaje (sale por la puerta)

 **En el antiguo castillo de las princesas**

Creo que por trabajar tanto ayer y so que me cansara demasiado pero nunca pensé llegar al hasta el punto de casi levantarme a las 11:30 Dios me duele todo el cuerpo vaya aunque quisiera descansar todo el día tengo que visitar a zecora por la tarde, vale por lo menos puedo descansar algunas horas, de debería darme un baño vuelo horrible que asustaría a una mantícora o un lobo de madera bueno será mejor que vaya al rio que está cerca de aquí ahí podría bañarme, bueno será mejor levantarme agh Dios sí que duele comienzo a bajar por las escaleras para salir veo que Kevin estaba en la cocina improvisada que hicimos ayer creo que eso fue lo quemas tomo hacer

 **Cross:** buenos días Kevin agh (dije un poco adolorido)

 **Kevin:** buenos días parece que no te has recuperado por completo de la reconstrucción de ayer

 **Cross:** lo demuestro demasiado jeje agh (que hasta la risa me da dolor que molestia pensé)

 **Kevin:** ten tomate esto (me muestra una poción de color de rojo) te hará sentir mejor

 **Cross:** una poción de curación

 **Kevin:** si, pero como lo sabias

 **Cross:** em..sí…pues…y..yo (piensa rápido piensa, veo para todos lados y miro la biblioteca, lo tengo) yo el primer día lee los libros que estaban en la biblioteca y en ellos encontré como hacer algunas pociones y ahí se encontraba esa poción (dije nerviosamente) (me mira sospecha mente, yo estoy muy nervioso, Dios me está matando con esa maldita mirada, dejo de mirarme haci volvió a la normalidad supongo yo)

 **Kevin:** vale es bueno saber que quieras aprender rápido (dice con una agradable sonrisa)

 **Cross:** (fiuuu Dios ok debo ser más precavido casi me meto en un problema) lo sé es que tengo que aprender rápido

 **Kevin:** bien será mejor que te tomes la opción para que te sientas mejor

 **Cross:** (comienzo a tomar de la poción me comienza a disminuir el dolor del cuerpo) oye gracias, pero tengo una duda por que la banda de regeneración no me ayudo si la tengo puesta

 **Kevin:** eso es fácil la banda de regeneración no cura el tipo de dolor musculares que tú tienes solo daños mínimos y medianos del cuerpo

 **Cross:** pero también sé que disminuyo el cansancio no debería ser parecido

 **Kevin:** una cosa es cansancio y otra muy diferente es dolor, aunque no lo creas la banda de regeneración ve como un daño mínimo el cansancio y como el dolor muscular que tu tenías era muy pesado lo ve como daño masivo

 **Cross:** puedes explicarme por favor eso de daño mínimo, mediano y masivo

 **Kevin:** claro mira es bastante simple

 **Mínimo:**

son daños pequeños como raspones, cortados o cansancio

 **Cross:** pero el cansancio no es un daño

 **Kevin:** considerablemente no lo es, pero un guerrero o mago por su malgasto de energía se cansan bastante rápido por eso utilizan pociones de curación o de piel de hierro que aumenta la resistencia en sus cuerpos y armaduras o un tu caso una banda de regeneración

 **Cross:** vale entiendo

 **Kevin:** bueno el siguiente daño

 **Mediano:**

es un daño que puede ser representado por ejemplo cuando te disparan en un brazo o cuando te meten un gran golpe y te puedan dislocar el brazo o la pierna, pero puedes seguir peleando o resistiendo, pero todo depende del arma que utilice el enemigo ya se ha pequeña como un cuchillo o un arma grande como una lanza y también de la armadura que estés utilizando

 **Cross:** vale entiendo daño mediano golpes que nos lastimen bastante pero que nos permiten seguir en la batalla

 **Kevin:** exacto y solo falto 1 que es el que estabas sufriendo hace un momento que es el daño

 **Masivo:**

es fácil de definir desangráis o que te entierren en partes importantes del cuerpo pulmones, tripas o corazón o que estés complemente inmovilizado por tener un hueso roto y un dolor muscular muy grave como el que tenías hace un momento así que intenta esquivar de cualquier forma este daño

 **Cross:** vale voy a intentar esquivar el daño masivo

 **Kevin:** espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas

 **Cross:** pues si muchas gracias, creó que después de desayunar iré a darme un baño al rio que está cerca de aquí y en la tarde iré donde zecora

 **Kevin:** vale ¿has planeado todo no?

 **Cross:** se me nota demasiada verdad jeje (tenía algo de pena pensar que soy demasiado obvio)

 **Kevin:** cierto casi se me olvida ten (me muestra las botas de Hermes pintadas de negro y con sus alitas de su color común, blanco)

 **Cross:** oye muchas gracias (me comienzo a poner las botas y me quitos los zapatos blancos)

 **Kevin:** de nada bueno creo que te he quitado bastante de tu tiempo, desayuna mejor hoy también tienes que hacer muchas cosas

 **Cross:** otra vez muchísimas gracias

 **Kevin:** de nada

Bueno después de terminar mi desayuno fue al rio para bañarme Dios sí que lo necesitaba me equipé el collar que medio Rex con la armadura, el bolso y mis herramientas, después de eso comencé a ver mi mapa, para descubrir donde está la casa de zecora bueno lo que sé es que esta dentro del bosque everfree bueno comienzo adentrarme en el bosque será muy sencillo encontrar esa casa no me tomará más de 10 minutos

 **45 minutos después**

¡JODER¡DONDE PUEDE ESTAR ESA ESTUPIDA CASA ¡llevo más de media hora buscando una casa y he tenido que esquivar lobos de madera y Cragadilo o mantícoras si no fuera por la banda de regeneración estaría completamente cansando o por las botas de Hermes que aumentan mis movimientos si no fuera por eso ya estaría en las pansas de las bestias salvajes de este bosque, espera por favor de mí que esa ¡SI DIOS POR FIN LA ENCONTRE! Era la casa de zecora ya por fin, podre descansar un momento me acerco a la puerta y comienzo tocar rápidamente la puerta no habré y volví a tocar nadie respondía, comienzo respirar profundamente ¡COÑOOOOOOOOOOOO! En serio todo esto para nada mas de 45 minutos corriendo, huyendo y escapando para nada, esto es una mier…. De pronto escucho unos gritos y eran de unas niñas y se estaban acercando, pero por alguna razón en particular siento que ya he escuchado esos gritos antes y veo que los gritos se van acercando, yo rápidamente subo a uno de los arboles más cercanos y espero mientras escucho los gritos que se van acercando y me preguntaba quien están loco para meterse al bosque everfree, no jodas, no puede ser, si son ellas no de forma pony si no como furris pero aun haci la emoción era demasiado las cutie mark crusaders y no estaban solas los perseguía 2 lobo de madera o y ya se quien esta tan loco para meterse a este bosque si no son ni más ni menos que las CMC(cutie mark crusaders)

 **Scootaloo:** oh por uff… celestia uff…ya no puede seguir corriendo (dice cansadamente)

 **Sweetie Belle:** ¡ZECORA AYUDA! (comienza desesperadamente tocar la puerta, pero no había nadie)

 **Apple Bloom:** no está ahora que vamos hacer (dijo con miedo)

 **Scootaloo:** no lo se

 **Sweetie belle:** todo esto es tu culpa AP si no hubieras dado la idea de ir al bosque everfree no estaríamos es en este problema

 **Scootaloo:** pero tu decidiste seguirnos entonces está bien parte tu culpa (dijo con mucho miedo)

 **Apple Bloom:** ¡CHICAS YA DEJÉN DE DISCUTIR SI VOY A MORIR QUE SE COMO AMIGAS NO COMO ENEMIGAS! Las quiero mucho (dijo esto último con una sonrisa y abrazándolas y cerrando los ojos)

 **Scootaloo:** y yo a ustedes y perdón por discutir (correspondió al abrazo)

 **Sweetie** Belle: yo igual las quiero y también perdón (correspondiendo también el abrazo)

 **CMC:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (gritaron fuertemente)

Si no fuera que de verdad estuvieran en peligro sería muy buena escena para la serie bueno tengo que actuar ya bueno usare el hacha de plomo a si será más fácil romper a esos lobos de madera, ja que grande mi lógica, será mejor que me ponga mi capucha para que las niñas no se asusten conmigo bueno aquí vamos mi primera batalla

Salto rápidamente del árbol con el hacha en mano caigo sobre uno de los lobos de madera y ha atravieso la cabeza del lobo destruyéndolo por completo va 1 falta el segundo, el lobo al verme se asusta un poco al ver a su compañero y destruido pero ese miedo fue remplazado por rabia y ganas de matar rápidamente el lobo salta sobre mí, en un moviente rápido lo esquivo pero el lobo gira la cabeza rápidamente y me muerde la pierna haciendo me caer Dios sí que duele, yo rápidamente lo golpeo con el hacha no destruyendo pero si destrocé parte de su cara es se alega por el dolor y yo me levante tenía mucho dolor en mi pierna (eso va doler hasta mañana dije) el lobo con confusión viene corriendo pero parecía que no estaba viendo bien estaba tambaleando será mejor que lo ataque rápido y acabar con su sufrimiento, yo espere para el momento justo, mientras corría haci mi se choco con unos de los arboles tenía muy destrozada la cabeza para ver bien, ahora yo corro hacia el uso el hacha rápidamente y lo destrozo por completo, bien fuera de peligro oye para ser mi primera pelea lo hice bastante bien, estaba sonriendo agh ese lobo me dejo bien lastimada la pierna .

 **Cross:** joder la pierna un poco más arriba y destrozaría mis partes nobles (las niñas pensé me volteo y veo las 3 niñas asombradas, Pero no podía mantener más de pie por el dolor así que me senté,) estúpido perro

 **Apple Bloom:** señor se encuentra bien (pregunto preocupado)

 **Cross:** mejor de lo que yo esperaba jeje agh (dije con dolor y gracia)

 **Scootaloo:** quieres que llamemos a alguien que lo ayude

 **Cross:** no tranquilas pequeñas, pero puedo preguntar que hacen en este peligroso bosque porque de visita no parece (dije con poco de gracia)

 **Sweetie Belle:** buena es que íbamos a visitar una amiga

 **Cross:** ¿ustedes solos? Sin compañía de un adulto creo que tenían que pensar mejor las cosas, más si van a entrar a este bosque tan peligroso (luego recordé que ellas no saben que no soy un humano, lo bueno es que tengo la capucha puesta, comienzo a mirar para abajo y no se den cuenta que soy un ser desconocido)

 **Scootaloo:** ¿oye amigo el lobo también te lastimo la cabeza? (pregunto con algo de preocupación)

 **Cross:** tranquilas pequeña, solo me mordisqueo un poco lobo en la pierna y con tanta agitación me marea jeje (solo estaba fingiendo para no preocuparlas más de lo que ya estaban)

 **Sweetie Belle:** yo puedo preguntarle algo señor

 **Cross:** claro que si pequeña

 **Sweetie Belle:** ¿usted porque estaba por aquí? como usted dijo este lugar es muy peligros entonces debe tener una buena razón

 **Cross:** buena pregunta pequeña, creo que ustedes y yo buscábamos a la misma persona, llamada zecora

 **Apple Bloom:** señor usted la conoce

 **Cross:** bueno algo haci, escuche de un rumor de una gran chamana que vivía cerca del pueblo de ponyville y yo necesitaba a alguien tan sabia como ella

 **Apple Bloom:** en serio ¿para qué? (pregunto con curiosidad)

 **Cross:** eso no puedo decírselos lo siento pequeñas

 **CMC:** ahhhhhh (estaban tristes por no a ver les dicho)

 **Cross:** (bueno tengo una idea espero que no afecte demasiado este mundo) niñas quieren que les cuente un secreto

 **CMC:** ¡CLARO! (dijeron emocionadas)

 **Cross:** pero tendran que prometerme no gritar, no sorprenderse y no corre, vale

 **CMC:** ¡Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo! (también hacen los movimientos)

 **Cross:** …(wow solamente wow) ok les voy a contar que yo….

 **CMC:** que tu

 **Cross:** no soy…

 **CMC:** no eres

 **Cross:** un pony

 **CMC:** ¿qué? (preguntaron confusas)

 **Cross:** (comienzo a quitarme la capucha) lo que soy verdaderamente no viene de equestria o de ningún otro lugar (las niñas están sin habla y eso me preocupa un poquito) eee niñas están bien

 **CMC:…..** AAAAAAAAAAAH (ellas estaban gritando de sorpresa o de miedo yo no sabía)

 **Cross:** niñas (seguían gritando) cálmense por favor (seguían gritando) ¡CALMENSE! (grite fuertemente y ellas hicieron silencio) niñas me prometieron que no iban gritar

 **Sweetie Belle:** lo sentimos señor monstruo por favor no nos haga ningún daño (lo dice tan rápidamente que casi no le entendí y creo que es por el miedo)

 **Cross:** niñas llevo más de 5 minutos hablando con ustedes y no hecho nada malo y si quisiera ya lo habría hecho no creen (dije crédulamente)

 **Apple Bloom:** s..sí c…creo que tiene razón en algo SB él nos ayudó y no ha hecho nada para lastimarnos(dijo con miedo y luego con más confianza)

 **Scootaloo:** vale amigo lo sentimos por haber gritado, pero pensaba vamos que eras un monstruo jeje (dijo con completa confianza)

 **Cross:** tranquilas, pero por favor no vuelvan a gritar haci

 **CMC:** lo sentimos

 **Cross:** tranquilas (no he dicho sus nombres por la única regla que existe no hablar del futuro, pero tengo una idea) pequeñas me podrían decir sus nombres por favor.

 **CMC:** claro

 **Scootaloo:** mucho gusto mi nombre es Scootaloo

 **Apple Bloom:** y yo me llamo Apple Bloom

 **Sweetie Bloom:** y el mi es Sweetie Belle es un gusto conocerte

 **Cross:** son muy bonitos sus nombres (les dije con una sonrisa y ellas se sonrojaron en poquito jeje que tierno)

 **Apple Bloom:** oye ya te dijimos nuestros nombres ahora dinos el tuyo, por favor (dijo con una cara muy kawai)

 **Cross:** …..( creo que lo mejor es que uso otro nombre por su seguridad y la mía pero…cual…piensa pero deba dar temor a mis enemigos que recuerdan ese nombre y que jamás se les quiten de su cabeza y a mis aliados que le den valor y respeto que recuerden eso nombre siempre cuando estén en la batalla y esperanza o tranquilidad cuando lo escuchen, vaya todo ese discurso en mi cabeza para crear un nombre bueno creo que ya lo tengo)

 **Apple Bloom:** eeeh señor se encuentra bien

 **Cross:** (rápidamente salgo de mis pensamientos) em si lo siento estaba recordando algo y por cierto no les puede decir mi nombre por mi seguridad, pero les puedo decir que me llaman rekiem

 **Scootaloo:** ¿cómo que por seguridad? (pregunto como si pensara que fuera un….criminal)

 **Rekiem:** no pienses que soy un enemigo de equestria o alguien malvado

 **Scootaloo:** entonces que deberíamos pensar (mira a sus amigas) dices que nos puede decir tu nombre verdadero ¿pero por qué?

 **Rekiem:** piénsalo haci soy una especie nueva y única en equestria y muchos cazadores quisieran tener me a mí en su sale de premios por esa razón debo tener mucho cuidado con las personas que hay en mi alrededor y cuidar a mis aliados y amigos como ustedes

 **CMC:** ¿nosotras?

 **Rekiem:** claro ahora ustedes saben mi secreto, pero ustedes no son mis enemigos, si no mis amigas ahora mi trabajo es protegerlas a ustedes mis pequeñas ponys

 **Scootaloo:….oye** yo….perdón no debí juzgarte de esa manera

 **Rekiem:** tranquila Scootaloo yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo,

 **Sweetie Bella:** entonces vas a protegernos

 **Rekiem:** haci es (um tengo una idea creo que de vería sacar algo de información, gracias a ellas podre saber en qué tiempo estoy o mejor dicho en que temporada) pequeñas podría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas

 **CMC:** claro

 **Rekiem:** ustedes saben desde hace cuánto tiempo vive zecora por aquí

 **Apple Bloom:** em si no hace mucho mas o menos un mes o 2

 **Rekiem:** …(vale 2 meses entonces ya debió haber pasado bastante tiempo desde la primera temporada) vale, niñas quiero pregúntales si ¿alguien ha creado mucho caos por aquí?

 **Scootaloo:** emmm, haci ese tal discord creo todo caos por equestria

 **Apple Bloom:** nuestra granja estaba echa todo un desastre, las manzanas de diferentes colores y sabores

 **Sweetie Belle:** volvió a todos los ponys en unos locos y dementes que solos querían hacer caos

 **Apple bloom:** pero lo bueno es que nuestras hermanas y sus amigas usaron los elementos de armonía y lo derrotaron y ahora es una estatua de piedra

 **Rekiem:** y el dónde se encuentra en este momento

 **Sweetie Belle:** en el castillo de canterlot

 **Rekiem:…** (vale eso me lleva al inicio de la segunda temporada mmm pero en qué parte) niñas ustedes han recibido la vista de una pony muy importante

 **Scootaloo:** pues si Nightmare Moon

 **Apple Bloom:** Scootaloo, Twilight dijo que fue reformada por los elementos de la armonía Y que ya no era malvada y que ahora se llama luna

 **Scootaloo:** yo la veo igual que siempre

 **Sweetie Belle:** hay no seas haci Scootaloo todos merecen una segunda oportunidad hasta ella a demás ella fue muy divertida la noche de Nightmare

 **Rekiem:** niñas ellas cuando las visito

 **Sweetie Belle:** hace 5 días

 **Rekiem:** …(vale esto me lleva a los comienzo de la segunda temporada, creo que he conseguido suficiente información por ahora, bueno será mejor que me lleva a las niñas fuera del bosque) niñas vamos las llevare fuera del bosque y que vuelvan al pueblo sanas y salvas

 **CMC:** ahhhhhhh (dijeron deprimidamente)

 **Rekiem:** tranquilas pequeñas, mientras vamos para allá pueden preguntarme lo que ustedes quieran

 **CMC:** ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! (gritaron de emoción)

 **Rekiem:** jajaja, bueno vamos

 **Sweetie Belle:** que hay de tu pierna (comencé a observar mi pierna)

 **Rekiem:** je creo que hablar tanto con ustedes hiso que me quitara el dolor (me comienzo a poner de pie) bueno vamos el tiempo es oro

Bueno de ahí en adelante fueron muchas pero muchísimas preguntas de ¿dónde vienes?, ¿Dónde vives?, ¿ustedes cantan?, ¿bailan? Y tuve que responder a cada una de sus preguntas, pero no todas por simple privacidad y por qué algunas preguntas eran muy privados como ¿dónde están tus padres? No dije nada ante esa pregunta o tienes ¿tiene algún amigo? Eso me molesto un poco después de varias preguntas, habían pasado más de 20 minutos y por fin llegamos al pueblo

 **Rekiem:** bueno ya llegamos

 **CMC:** ahhhh (dijeron tristes)

 **Rekiem:** lo siento, pero aquí nos separamos

 **Apple Bloom:** yo quería hacerte más preguntas (dice muy triste)

 **Scootaloo:** yo quería saber más de que cómo se fortalecían tanto (dice muy triste)

 **Sweetie Belle:** yo quería aprender de los tipos bailes y cantos (dice muy triste)

 **Rekiem:(no** sé si esto también va ser un error, pero necesito toda la ayuda posible) niñas ustedes me dijeron que tenían hermanas verdad, bueno quiero que las traigan al antiguo castillo de las nobles ahí yo estaré y si quieren también traigan alas amigas de sus hermanas (dije con una sonrisa)

 **CMC:** ¡EN SERIO! (gritaron de la emoción)

 **Rekiem:** claro que si (les sonreí felizmente)

 **CMC:** (corrieron a abrazarme) gracias Rekiem

 **Rekiem:** ….. (que es este sentimiento se siente tan bien creo que es cariño, felicidad y compasión) de nada (les devuelvo el abrazo y wow sí que son suaves, cuando nos dejamos de abrazar,) será mejor que vayan a casa.

 **Apple Bloom:** tienes razón será mejor irnos y gracias por salvarnos eres muy fuerte para vencer 2 lobos de madera tu solo casi tan fuerte como Applejack

 **Scootaloo:** eres muy genial y valiente casi como Rainbow Dash

 **Sweetie belle:** eres muy agradable y respetuoso de segura a le agradaras Rarity

 **Rekiem:** (me sonroje un poco al escuchar tales palabras casi nunca recibe a lagos en mi vida, era muy serio y no tenía amigos) bueno gracias y ustedes también son muy agradables y divertidas, pero será mejor que ya vayan a casa y le avisen a sus hermanas y sus amigas

 **CMC:** ¡ADIOS REKIEM! (se fueron corriendo de la emoción)

 **Rekiem:** (y las vi cómo se iban corriendo hasta llegar más adentro del pueblo y no poder verlas más) que buenas niñas, je envés de conocer a zecora, conocí 3 pequeñas niñas y nunca pensé que serían a las CMC, bueno la vida te da sorpresa no jeje

De ahora en adelante jamás me volverán a llamar Cross si no Rekiem ¿por qué? No lo sé, por ser el héroe y todo héroe debe tener un buen nombre para ser recordado como una leyenda, vaya esto de ser el papel del héroe parece difícil ¿no?, defender al inocente de los monstruos jajaja demonios de verdad esto es una locura, de verdad estoy en equestria no en la yo conozco, pero parecida ¡DIOS ESTO ES INCREIBLE! Grite fuerte mente pensar que estoy en el único mundo que nunca pensé que existiría se siente tan bien vaya nunca pensé sentir tanta felicidad estos sentimientos los sentía tan pocas veces en mi mundo, vale veamos qué hora es vaya son las 1:43 vaya el tiempo paso rápido será mejor que me devuelva al castillo para esperar una gran visita je comienza a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

 **Nuestro héroe consiguió nuevas amigas y pronto conocerá más, pero se unirán a él para eliminar el mal y renovar la armonía.**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Nota del autor: hola bueno tercer capítulo yo diría que lo estoy haciendo bien o eso creo pero bueno hoy no vinimos hablar de eso hoy quería hablarles un poco de la mecánica de la historia bueno, tengo que decirles que la forma que yo escribo es por la noche donde puedo sacar toda la inspiración que yo tengo que recargo durante el día y lo expulso por la noche haci que si me tardo un poquitico en sacar los capítulos es que estoy buscando la inspiración y tráeles un buen contenido, otras de las forma que escribo es por borradores o prototipos de la historia entonces según como salgan yo saco nuevas ideas y sobre escribo en la misma historia luego de eso reviso todo devuelta leyendo unas 2 veces seguidas o leer ciertas parte de la historia que los veo muy importantes entonces si tengo un error de ortografía quiero que me lo digan por favor par yo arreglarlo y den una idea para el siguiente capítulo que yo los tomare en cuenta a y otra cosa a veces podre ser un poco troll como en este capítulo tal vez se ustedes esperaban un momento épico en el cambio de nombre de Cross a Rekiem pues no pero recuerden todo tiene un porque y una razón y les puedo decir mejor tener ese nombre antes de tiempo y crean me que tengo mis razones por esa razón esperen que los momentos épicos tardaran pero llegaran y también como mis pequeñas e inofensivas bromas y también dar gracias por que este fic lleva exactamente más de una semana y ya casi llega a sus 50 vistas yo pensaba que ni llegaría a las 25 pero me sorprendí así que gracias y creo que eso era todo comente aconsejen ayuden y opinen o escriban lo que ustedes quieran gracias aquí les hablo su amigo el fénix adioooos**


	5. una sorpresa muy obvia

**Capítulo 4: una sorpresa muy obvia**

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Rex** : cómo te va anciano

 **?** : sabes llame está comenzando a molestar que me sigas llamando haci(dice con algo de molestia)

 **Rex** : jajajaja, no es mi culpa que la hermandad te allá llamado haci jaja (dice con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo)

 **?** : eres un idiota a veces sabes (dice medio enojado)

 **Rex** : je si casualmente me lo dicen, pero no vine a hablar de eso, ahora dime ya comenzaste a vigilar a Cross

 **?:** rekiem…

 **Rex** : ¿Qué? (pregunto al escuchar ese nombre)

 **?** : Cross decidió cambiarse el nombre a rekiem

 **Rex** : ¿Por qué?

 **?** : por su seguridad y los de sus futuros aliados

 **Rex** : ¿seguridad? (pregunto confuso)

 **?** : solo digamos que el chico necesitaba un nombre de héroe, ese fue el que se le ocurrió (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Rex** : rekiem… mmm…rekiem… ese sobrenombre me gusta

 **?** : te dije que es un nombre no un sobre… (no pude terminar la frase)

 **Rex** : ya te escuché la primera vez que lo dijiste, pero sabes que él no se puede cambiar el nombre, así como haci, él tiene que ganarse ese nombre por ahora digamos que es un sobrenombre vale, ahora dime que más viste

 **?** : ya tuvo su primera batalla

 **Rex** : a que bien y co…¡ESPERA QUE!(grito fuertemente y luego sostiene a su compañero) como que tubo tan pronto su primera batalla? (pregunto con algo de preocupación)

 **?** : ¿qué esperabas que no nunca pelease o qué? (pregunto)

 **Rex** : no es que… y…yo esperaba que se prepara primero (dijo nervioso)

 **?** : lo dices como se hubiese enfrentado a un jefe (dice un poco asustado al ver su compañero)

 **Rex** : ¿espera no fue en jefe? (pregunto con nervios)

 **?** : ppphh…(se le veían las ganas de reír sin parar) jajajaja de viste ver tu rostro jajaja n…no ti…tiene precio(no paraba de reír)

 **Rex** : eres un desgraciado sabias (dijo enojado)

 **?** : y tu un verdadero torpe, pensar que se enfrentaría a un jefe tan rápido jajaja, vaya hace mucho no reía haci (decía mientras se calmaba)

 **Rex** : entonces ¿a qué se enfrentó? (pregunto algo enojado)

 **?** : a 2 lobos de madera

 **Rex** : y ¿cómo le fue? (decía con un poco de rabia)

 **?** : pues destruyo a los 2 lobos, pero uno le lastimo la pierna

 **Rex** : y ¿se encuentra bien?

 **?** :si después de hablar un rato con unas potras

 **Rex** : ¿ya hablo con ponys? (pregunto sorprendido)

 **?** : exactamente con 3 potras

 **Rex** : vaya y yo pensado que se iba tardar un buen rato en comunicarse con otros ponys (dijo con tranquilidad)

 **?:** así que ¿confías mucho en él no? (dijo con gracia)

 **Rex** : e…eso no ti…tiene nada que ver (dijo con muchos nervios)

 **?:** si lo que tú digas, señor "tengo completa confianza en el recluta nuevo" (dice con gracia)

 **Rex** : ¡AAAAAA!, te odio (dijo muy furiosos)

 **?** : jajaja y ahora quien está molesto

 **Rex** : vete al infierno (seba del lugar)

 **?:** hay pues que sensible jaja (decía con algo de risa)

 **En el bosque everfree**

Bueno después de una larga caminata pensé oye porque no ver si zecora ya se encuentra en casa así que comencé a revisar el mapa y gracias al cielo se guardó en el mapa ya no tendré que dar 25 vueltas para encontrar su casa, bueno comienzo a ver el mapa y me voy dirigiendo por los caminos que mostraba el mapa y también evitando a las bestias del bosque ya estaba llegando y espero que ella estuviese y no tener que caminar más ya he dado más vueltas que un perro persiguiendo su propia cola bueno ya estoy al frente de la puerta, comienzo a tocar al principio no escuche nada, pero después escucho un ya voy, vaya voy a conocer una di mis personajes favoritos pero que emoción, comienza a abrirse la puerta

Rekiem: (comienzo a observarla tiene su capa café, una camisa de mismo color con signos de color rojo y azul una falda del color blanco con signos muy raros y también sus aretes dorados es como una indígena, mmm si es extraño ver ponys con ropa indígena y las niñas se les veía más normal pero cuando es indígena la ropa se ve bastante raro o solamente es mi imaginación quien sabe espera cuanto tiempo he estado en mi mente)

 **Zecora** : emmm hola

 **Rekiem** : (salgo de mi mente) oh… hola disculpa tu eres zecora

 **Zecora** : así es, pero quien o que eres

 **Rekiem** : vaya disculpa mi falta de modales mi nombre es Rekiem mucho gusto y lo que soy no se encuentra en equestria o en ningún otro lugar de este planeta

 **Zecora** : en eso tiene razón yo y viajado por gran parte de equestria, pero seres como tu jamás he visto

 **Rekiem** : es porque todo tiene una explicación, por eso he venido aquí para pedirte un favor

 **Zecora** : y cual sería ese favor

 **Rekiem** : tengo en entendido que eres una chaman (ella asiente) bueno eso significa que sientes a los espíritus (ella vuelve asentir) bueno quería preguntar si has sentido algún cambio en particular no se sentir presencias malignas o benditas (ella queda un poco sorprendida por mi pregunta)

 **Zecora** : puede saber porque quieres saber de los entes malignos o benditos por correrás un gran peligro si quieres aprender de tal sabiduría

 **Rekiem** : solo te puedo decir que me tengo que enfrentar a estos seres y derrotarlos (ella queda sorprendida al escuchar lo que dije)

 **Zecora** : piensas derrotar a seres de poderes desconocidos tu estas más loco que el ser llamado discord

 **Rekiem** : no es completamente cierto eso

 **Zecora** : no entiendo (dice algo confundida)

 **Rekiem** : bueno eso no me sorprende después de todo tu no los has visto

 **Zecora** : por favor explícate, dices ya haber visto seres del mal (pregunto algo sorprendida)

 **Rekiem** : algo haci, digamos que yo los he visto en acción y en batalla, pero yo no he entrado en confrontación directa con ellos son bastante raros y peligrosos bueno eso historia para después tal vez pienses que estoy mintiendo, pero estoy diciendo la completa verdad (ella comienza a observarme principalmente los ojos)

 **Zecora** : veo en tus ojos que no estas mintiendo y también veo mucha suerte en ti si observar tales seres tan poderosos, pero como sabes de estos seres tan maléficos

 **Rekiem** : digamos que tuve por haci decirlo un maestro (cuando me refiero a maestro en realidad es la computadora) un gran parte de lo que yo se él me lo enseño

 **Zecora** : y en donde se encuentra ahora mismo tu maestro y que está haciendo

 **Rekiem** : enseñándole a muchas más personas en el mundo y el dónde se encuentra no lo sé él siempre se está moviendo de un lugar para otro

 **Zecora** : hubiese sé si todo un gusto haberlo conocido y me enseñara lo que a ti te enseño (dice algo desanimada)

 **Rekiem** : (tengo una idea) Zecora tengo una idea yo te enseñare lo que mi maestro me enseño luego cuando yo necesite de tu ayuda y que me dices

 **Zecora** : de verdad me harías ese favor (dijo con algo de sorpresa)

 **Rekiem** : claro que sí, entonces aceptas (por favor que diga que sí)

 **Zecora** : (se quedó en silencio unos segundos) está bien acepto, mientras tú me enseñas y yo te explicare sobre los espíritus

 **Rekiem** : entonces amigos (levanto mi mano)

 **Zecora** : (ella duda por un momento, pero tomo mi mano) claro mi joven y extraño amigo

 **Rekiem** : jeje tranquila te acostumbras a mi presencia

 **Zecora** : bueno será mejor que te invite adentro de mi casa, veo que vienes de muy legos

 **Rekiem** : no es eso es que dado más de 30 vueltas intentando encontrar tu hogar y espero no dar ningún problema (comienzo a pasar a la casa de Zecora)

 **Zecora** : jeje vaya supongo que fue un poco molesto encontrarme y claro que no pasa bienvenido

Vaya dentro de la casa de zecora era todo igual por cierto me acabo de dar cuenta que zecora no habla completamente en rimas o no hablaba en rimas ummm por que será tal vez por ser de diferente universo debo preguntar a Rex sobre eso, pensándolo bien por ser un universo diferente abra un cambio muy grande o distinto, bueno otra duda que tendré que resolver, bueno el resto del tiempo zecora me hablo sobre lo básico del cómo detectar espíritus eso creo que será de ayuda, bueno le Conte a Zecora un poco de mi vida y como fue mi viaje hasta aquí como conocí a las niñas y también algo de mis conocimientos de terraria bueno pas horas en la casa de Zecora pero tenía que irme al castillo porque creo que tengo una vista, le dije a zecora donde vivía y si me necesitaba de mi ayuda que viniese que era completamente bienvenida a mi hogar me despido de ella, bueno me comienzo una buena camina de regreso al castillo

 **25 minutos después**

Bueno ya estoy llegando al portón de castillo, pero por alguna razón en particular siento que algo malo va pasar antes de abrir el portón pongo mi oído para escuchar y:

 **Kevin** : por favor cálmese no debemos entrar a los golpes le aseguro que si hablamos como ponys civilizados de seguro podemos hacer un arreglo

 **Rekiem** : (escucho como si alguien hubiese roto algo)

 **Kevin** : cuidado por favor este lugar tomo mucho tiempo raparlo y que aún falta bastante de la reparación para que luego que venga alguien y comience a destruir todo (escucho otra cosa romperse) p…por f…favor no me lastime el pronto estará aquí (escuche que tenía mucho miedo)

 **Rekiem** : (ya no aguanto más, saco mi espada y uso el collar para ponerme la armadura me preparo para patear el portón y entrar, a pelear ok aquí vamos 1…2…y…3 pateo fuertemente la puerta levanto mi espada y mire a ver quién era mi enem… esto no me le esperaba para nada me les esperaba… a quien engaño esto si me lo esperaba)

 **2 horas y 25 minutos antes pueblo de ponyville**

 **Apple bloom** : hay que contarles a las chicas de Rekiem

 **Scootaloo** : si, pero donde estarán

 **Swetie Belle** : pues me hermana dijo que iría con las chicas a un día de campo hoy en el norte de ponyville

 **Apple bloom** : bueno será mejor que vallamos para allá

Los potrillas comienzas a ir donde les indico SB ya estaban llegando y comienzas a visualizar a 6 ponys

 **Sootaloo** : miren ha y están

 **Swetie Belle** : por fin llame estaba cansando…uff (dice un poco cansada)

 **Scootaloo** : te cansas muy rápido

 **Swetie Belle** : hay vamos llevamos corriendo de 2 lobos de madera luego tuvimos que caminar de vuelta al pueblo y después caminar más de la mitad del pueblo así las chicas

 **Scootaloo** : si, pero… (no pudo terminar la frase)

 **Apple bloom** : chicas ya basta, vamos o no hablar con las chicas (dice un poco enojada)

 **Swetie belle y Scootaloo** : si (dicen de mala gana)

 **Apple bloom** : bien entonces vamos

Se comienzas a dirigir a las chicas para saludarlas y contarle lo que vieron

 **CMC** : hola chicas

 **Mane** **6** : hola

 **Rarity:** niñas pero que les pasos miren su ropa esta toda sucia

 **CMC:** (comienzas observarse y se dan cuentan que toda su ropa está sucia) jejeje (comienzan a reír inocentemente)

 **Applejack:** parece que hubieran recién salido de una competencia de enlodarse (dice al ver a su hermana tan sucia)

 **Apple bloom:** tranquila hermana no fue eso, digamos que jugamos bastante hoy no chicas

 **Swetie Balla** **y** **Scootaloo:** si jugamos mucho (dijeron algo nerviosas)

 **Apple bloom** : bueno, es queríamos contarles de algo que vimos hoy o mejor dicho alguien

 **Applejack** : que quieres decir, hermanita

 **Apple bloom:** bueno es que conocimos a un nuevo pony o que se pareces

 **Twilight** : a que te refieres AP

 **Apple bloom** : bueno les contaremos le que paso fue que…(fue interrumpida)

 **Swetie Belle** : que conocimos un guerrero en el bosqu...erper(SL le tapó la boca rápidamente)

 **Scootaloo** : c…cerca del bosque everfree no es como decir que entramos en el (dijo muy nerviosa)

 **Apple bloom** : e…exacto (dije también muy nerviosa)

 **Twilight:** bueno y que tiene eso seguramente era un guardia real

 **Sootaloo:** es que no tenía armadura o una espada o eso creo

 **Twilight:** ok, no les estoy entendiendo (dijo confusa)

 **Swetie Belle:** (se quita la mano de la boca de su amiga) es que cuando lo vimos usaba un hacha, pero el tenía varias herramientas

 **Twilight:** ¿Cómo cuáles?

 **Sootaloo:** yo logre ver un pico

 **Apple bloom:** yo un bolso

 **Swetie Belle:** también llevaba puesto un collar

 **Twilight:** mmm (está muy pensativa) tal vez era un aventurero o un carpintero o tal vez un guerrero o tal vez todas mmm niñas podrían decime que vestimenta usaba

 **Rarity:** querida para que quieres saber de su ropa

 **Twilight:** es que he leído en mis libros que en clanes son identificados por su estilo de ropa entonces si las niñas dicen que venía del bosque everfree y que tienes varios tipos de herramientas, tal vez este viajando a una de los campamentos más cercanos de su clan (todas la observan de haber entendido muy poco) o simplemente está en un viaje a su hogar ( las demás dijeron ahhhhhhh de haber entendido) bueno niñas que ropa usaba

 **Swetiw Belle:** usaba una chaqueta blanca

 **Apple bloom:** camiseta negra y pantalones del mismo color

 **Scootaloo:** y unas botas de color negro y tenían unas alitas de color blanco

 **Rarity:** ja, ese pony tiene un horrible sentido de la moda (dijo dramáticamente)

 **Apple bloom:** esa es la mejor parte

 **Twilight:** ¿a qué se refieran?

 **CMC:** ¡EL NO ES UN PONY! (gritan con mucha emoción)

 **Mane** **6** : ¡QUE! (gritaron sorprendidas)

 **Apple bloom:** así es no tenía ni cola, ni orejas de pony

 **Scootaloo:** ni cara de pony

 **Swetie belle:** y tenía muy poco pelaje y en su cuerpo para ser un pony también tenía mucho pelo en la cabeza era de color blanco

 **Rainbow Dash:** eso suena más a un mono del norte y sin pelo

 **CMC:** ¡EL NO ES UN MONO! (le gritaron fuertemente a Rainbow Dash)

 **Twilight:** Fluttershy con tus conocimientos de animales y con lo que dijeron las niñas podrías decirnos si conoces a este animal

 **Fluttershy:** b…bueno p…por lo dijeron las niñas parece mucho a un mono, pero podrían decirme más por favor (dijo de una forma muy tierna)

 **Apple bloom:** pues era muy alto casi como big mag

 **Scootaloo:** él era muy fuerte tanto para derrotar a 2 lobos de madera el solo

 **Mane** **6** : ¡QUE! (estaban sorprendidas)

 **Sweet belle:** si es que cuando lo conocimos estaba peleando contra eso 2 lobos y uno le lastimo la pierna y le ayudamos él era muy amable y agradable

 **Apple bloom:** pero bastante silencioso, cuando le hacíamos alguna pregunta él era algo cortante pero el respondía amistosamente

 **Twilight:** bueno algún otro aspecto

 **Scootaloo:** tenía brazos, piernas mano en cada uno 5 dedos

 **Apple bloom:** digamos que era muy parecido a un pony, pero no lo era

 **Twilight:** dime Fluttershy ¿conoces alguna criatura con esas características?

 **Fluttershy:** emm…p…pues no conozco ese tipo de criatura

 **Twilight:** chicas vamos a la biblioteca rápido (se levanta y se va y la siguen las demás)

 **Después de un rato las chicas llegaron a la biblioteca** :

 **Twilight:** spike, spike ¡SPIKE ¡(aparece rápidamente el dragón y tropezándose al correr)

 **Spike:** si twi que…que paso (dice mientras se paraba)

 **Twilight:** spike ayúdame a buscar libros de criaturas de equestria

 **Spike:** está bien

Twilight comenzó a revisar todos los libros que tenía buscando la criatura que las niñas que habían dicho y no había encontrado nada parecido solo unos pequeños parecidos como en los centauros o minotauros, pero no eran iguales

 **Twilight:** nada no hay nada (dice muy cansado mentalmente)

 **Applejack:** tranquila dulzura tal vez las niñas no estén haciendo una broma

 **Rarity:** si querida es que esa criatura que dijeron las niñas parece muy poco real, sin ofender claro

 **Rainbow** Dash: a demás esa soy una experta en bromas y con lo que han dicho las niñas me parece que están haciendo una muy mala broma (las niñas las observarlas muy enojadas)

 **CMC:** ¡QUE NO!

 **Apple bloom:** él es muy real no les estamos mintiendo (sus hermanas comenzaron a observarlas con duda en sus caras)

 **Pinkie:** bueno yo si les creo (todos comienzas a observar a Pinkie) saben usted niñas no saben cómo mentir cualquiera si daría cuando mienten y cuando dicen la verdad y veo que no están mintiendo y a demás confió en ustedes (decía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro) ¡AYYYY YA QUIERA UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA A ESA NUEVA CRITURA EN EQUESTRAI! (decía muy feliz)

 **Applejack:** Pinkie tiene razón no debí desconfiar en ti hermanita siempres haci muy honesta y no veo porque deberias desconfiar de ti podrías perdonarme

 **Apple bloom:** claro que si eres mi hermana claro que te perdono (se dan un abrazo)

 **Rarity:** hermanita no debí desconfiar de mi propia familia eso jamas lo haria una dama podrías perdonar a tu testaruda hermana

 **Sweetie Belle:** claro que si hermana (se dan un abrazo)

 **Rainbow Dash:** creo que no debí desconfiar de ti bueno despues de todo eres un pony muy que deberia tener mi completa confianza y ya sabes perdón (decía con poco interés)

 **Scootaloo:** bueno creo que ha sido tu mejor disculpa hasta el momento a sí que te perdono

 **Twilight:** niñas (le pusieron atención) y a hora mismo donde se encuentra la criatura

 **Apple bloom:** pues él dijo que su nuevo hogar era el antiguo castillo de las princesas

 **Twilight:** ok chicas vamos conocer a esa nueva criatura niñas será mejor que se mantengan aquí en ponyville

 **CMC:** ¿Por qué?

 **Twilight:** porque el camino es muy peligroso para ustedes

 **CMC:** ahhhhhh(dijeron tristemente)

 **Twilight:** bueno chicas vamos prepárense iremos al antiguo castillo

Las chicas se estaban preparando para ir al antiguo castillo

 **25 minutos despues**

Las mane 6 ya estaban llegando al portón estaban por abrir el portón, pero no pudieron así que comenzaron a tocar el portón y escucharon ya voy dentro

 **¿?** : (abrieron la puerta) hola Cross como te f…(se dio cuenta que no era la persona que él esperaba) vaya buenas tardes no esperaba visitas

 **Twilight:** buenas tardes yo soy Twilight Sparkle y ellas son mis amigas

 **¿?** : mucho gusto mi nombre es Kevin disculpen lo de hace un momento es que estaba esperando a otra persona

 **Twilight** : no tranquilo es que estábamos, si aquí se encontraba la criatura

 **Kevin:** ¿criatura que criatura? Ahh seguramente debe deben estar de Cross tranquilos él es inofensivo, el solamente lucha cuando es necesario

 **Twilight:** tal vez podrías explicarnos (decía muy amablemente)

 **Kevin:** cierto donde están mis modales, pasen

Comenzaron las manes 6 a entrar al castillo y vieron que se estaba reconstruyendo el castillo

 **Twilight:** ustedes están reconstruyendo todo

 **Kevin:** haci es, bueno les explicare todo, pero no podría decirles mucho ya que él es un poco cerrado a las demás personas incluyéndome

 **Twilight:** no importa todo nos sirve

 **Kevin:** ok

Kevin comienza a explicarles como es Cross(rekiem) en físico y en sentimientos, pero nos les dice de la misión de Cross o él porque estaba en equestria solo les dijo que Cross vendrá más tarde, entonces las chicas decidieron quedarse mientras la criatura llegaba ya casi habían pasado 2 horas y no llegaba la criatura

 **Rainbow Dash:** ya me estoy cansado de tanto esperar quiero irme a mi casa (dice con mucho aburrimiento)

 **Rarity:** si todo este polvo de este castillo ya está comenzado a molestar (dice irritada)

 **Applejack:** Twilight de verdad crees que exista esa criatura

 **Twilight:** no lo sé, pero hay que esperar para saber si es verdadera o falsa

 **Rainbow Dash:** yo esto empezando a pensar creer que este tipo está mintiendo (comenzó a observar a Kevin) yo creo que está planeado algo

 **Pinkie:** porque lo dices a me parece un tipo muy agradable solo míralo, ese tipo es muy amable y tranquilo uyy ya quiero hacerlo una fiesta (decía con una gran sonrisa)

 **Rainbow Dash:** bueno lo que trato de decir es que porque está en el antiguo castillo de las princesas y a demás este pony me da una mala sensación (decía mientras observaba a Kevin) creo que voy a sacarle un poco de información (iba ir volando a Kevin, pero fue detenida por Applejack) ey ¿qué haces?

 **Applejack:** espera un momento antes que hagas una locura, piensa muy bien cómo vas actuar y no vayas hacer ninguna tontería (le decía seriamente)

 **Rainbow Dash:** lo decís como se fuera a lastimarlo (las demás comienzas a observar a Rainbow Dash) hay por favor yo no san tan violenta… ¿verdad? (la observan más) está bien, entendí ser amable y no grosera (comienza a volar hacia Kevin) oye (llamo la atención de Kevin)

 **Kevin:** dime

 **Rainbow Dash:** puedo hacerte algunas preguntas

 **Kevin:** claro que si

 **Rainbow Dash:** ok, quería preguntar ustedes ¿por qué están aquí?

 **Kevin:** se te refieres porque estamos en el castillo es bastante fácil este es el lugar más seguro y menos molesto para trabajar

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿trabajar? ¿trabajar en qué? (comenzó observarlo muy atentamente)

 **Kevin:** bueno lamentable mente no se lo puedo decir

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Por qué?

 **Kevin:** porque eso yo no se los puedo explicar eso se los tiene que decir Cross

 **Rainbow Dash:** (se comenzó a cerca un poco hacia a Kevin) y ¿Por qué tu no?

 **Kevin:** bueno porque yo (no pudo terminar la frase)

 **Rainbow Dash:** nos estarás escondiendo algo (se comenzó a acercar amenazadoramente hacia Kevin)

 **Kevin:** c…claro que no solamente (no pudo terminar)

 **Rainbow Dash:** entonces nos estas tendiendo una trampa

 **Kevin:** no por favor se me deja explicar (no pudo terminar)

 **Rainbow Dash:** entonces ¿Por qué?

 **Kevin:** (se quedó en silencio) porque no puedo

 **Rainbow Dash:** oye amigo ya mes estas hartando me dirás lo que quiero si no tendré que enseñarte una lección que nunca olvidaras (comienza a juntar sus puños en señas de que le va a meter una paliza)

 **Kevin:** lo siento, pero tendré que decir que no

 **Rainbow Dash:** no digas que no te lo advertí (comienza a volar velozmente contra Kevin)

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer Rainbow Dash

 **Twilight:** ¡Rainbow Dash que haces! (dice fuertemente, pero sin gritar)

Rainbow Dash no le puso atención a Twilight ya se había lanzado contra Kevin, pero el sí dio cuenta entonces rápidamente esquiva a Rainbow Dash mientras que se detenía para no darse contra uno de los muros del castillo

 **Kevin:** por favor cálmese no debemos entrar a los golpes le aseguro que si hablamos como ponys civilizados de seguro podemos hacer un arreglo

Rainbow Dash no le puso atención y se volvió a lanzar contra Kevin el de nueva volvió esquivar, pero Rainbow no se pudo detener a tiempo y se había dado contra unos de los jarrones fuertemente destruyéndose por completo y justo atrás donde estaba el jarrón salieron escombros del muro donde también sabia chocado

 **Kevin:** cuidado por favor este lugar tomo mucho tiempo raparlo y que aún falta bastante de la reparación para que luego que venga alguien y comience a destruir todo

Rainbow Dash muy enojado le lanzo uno de los jarrones a Kevin el rápidamente lo esquiva, pero por culpa de una pequeña piedra se había caído entonces Rainbow Dash vuela hacia el

 **Kevin:** p…por f…favor no me lastime el pronto estará aquí (dice con mucho miedo)

Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de golpearlo y las chicas ya iban a detenerla, pero de pronto escucharon un gran golpe en la entrada del castillo ellas y Kevin observaron atentamente y vieron una criatura con una armadura y una espada en mano

 **Kevin:** Cross llegaste (rápidamente se levanta, corre y se pone detrás de él)

 **Rekiem:** emmm Kevin puedes decirme que esta pasado aquí (pregunte aun que era muy obvio el porqué)

 **Kevin:** bueno llegaron esas 6 ponys y te estaban buscando ellas se pusieron a esperar, pero ese pony de pelo arcoíris se puso muy amenazante conmigo

 **Rekiem:** (ella me estaba observando y las vi las mane 6 vaya que jodida emoción estoy que reviento vale cálmate, cálmate ok debo ser tranquilo y amable) buenas tardes mi nombre es rekiem

 **Kevin:** espera como rekiem

 **Rekiem:** (observo a Kevin) después te le explico (vuelvo a observar a las manes 6 creo que me tiene miedo me doy cuenta que aún tengo la armadura puesta y la espada en mano, pues claro que estúpido) ok, calmémonos (me siento en el suelo y guardo mi espada) no voy a lastimar a nadie (luego me quito la armadura ellas quedan sorprendidas de ver que mágicamente me quite la armadura) bueno escuche que me estaban esperando pero ¿Por qué?

 **Twilight:** h…hola mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle alumna de la princesa celestia (me dice lo más valiente que pudo)

 **Rekiem:** ok Twilight veo que no vienes sola ,vas muy bien acompañada espero que el camino no les allá cansado mucho, Kevin podrías por favor traernos algo de beber

 **Kevin:** enseguida se los traigo (él se va a otro lugar)

 **Rekiem:** bueno que las trae del pueblo de ponyville a nuestro hogar (ella que darán sorprendidas que adivinara de dónde venían)

 **Pinkie:** eres un mago o adivino verdad (pregunto con mucha curiosidad)

 **Rekiem:** no solamente pensé que algunas de ustedes eran las hermanas de las niñas que salva de 2 lobos de madera hace como 2 horas como se llamaban haci ya lo recordé Apple bloom, Swetiee Bell y Scootaloo (ellas quedaron aún más sorprendidas) y ellas tenía hermanas entonces les dije donde vivía y que podían traer aquí a sus hermanas, pero no pensé que tuvieran tantas hermanas

 **Applejack:** ¿¡espera de 2 lobos de madera!?(dijo muy sorprendida)

 **Rarity:** ¿¡las salvaste!?(dijo muy sorprendida)

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿¡venciste tu solo a 2 lobos de madera!?(dijo también sorprendidas)

 **Rekiem:** emmm pues si (ellas se quedan en silencio unos segundos hasta que…)

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡eso es asombroso! (dice fuertemente, pero sin gritar) de seguro usaste ese asombroso espada y comenzaste (y comienza a usar una espada imaginaria y hacer movimientos extraños y yo me reí un poco, ella se dio cuenta y ella para y se avergonzó) jeje lo siento

 **Rekiem:** jeje no tranquilo, puedo preguntar cómo te llamas

 **Rainbow Dash:** mi nombre es Rainbow Dash

 **Rekiem:** mucho gusto Rainbow, no te molesta que te diga haci

 **Rainbow:** no para nada

 **Rekiem:** bueno me gustaría conocer al resto (comienzo a observar Applejack)

 **Applejack:** Applejack mucho gusto (dice quitándose el sombrero) y gracias por salvar a mi hermana

 **Rekiem:** eso no es nada cualquiera lo hubiera hecho

 **Applejack:** lo que tú digas, pero te debo mucho así que si necesitas un favor aquí ya tienes una amiga a quien acudir

 **Rekiem:** bueno entonces gracias (comienzo a ver Pinkie)

 **Pinkie:** mi nombre es Pinkie pie mucho gusto (dice muy feliz)

 **Rekiem:** mucho gusto Pinkie (le muestra una agradable sonrisa)

 **Pinkie:** ¡uyyyy ya tengo ideas para hacerte tu fiesta de bienvenida!

 **Rekiem:** jeje que bien ya quiero ver eso (ahora comienzo a ver Rarity ella sigue asustada de mi)

 **Rarity:** eee…y… yo (estaba asustada o nerviosa, no lo sé)

 **Rekiem:** (me le acerca lentamente) buenas tardes dama por favor no me tenga miedo yo jamás le causaría ningún daño a usted ya que para mí usted es un zafiro de los más hermosos que haya visto (joder ni yo entendí lo que dije y ahora tomo su mano y le doy un pequeño beso)

 **Rarity:** (ella está un poco sonroja) oh por celestia como pedí pensar que eras un monstruo se eres un ser de pura clase, SB tenía razón (decía con una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojada) ha y por cierto mi nombre es Rarity mucho gusto

 **Rekiem:** el gusto es mío (ella ve mi ropa)

 **Rarity:** querido mira tú ropa como quedo

 **Rekiem:** (me doy cuenta que mi ropa está muy sucia) vaya de seguro cuando pelea contra esos 2 lobos me ensucie mucho más tarde de vería bañarme y cambiarme

 **Rarity:** y no solo eso querido te hare tu propia ropa en compensación de haber salvado a mi hermana

 **Rekiem:** no tranquila eso será innecesario

 **Rarity:** no aun haci la hare así que necesitare tus medidas

 **Rekiem:** pero… (no me dejo terminar)

 **Rarity:** nada de, pero, solo acéptalo te lo debo

 **Rekiem:** (suspire) bueno está bien as me la ropa

 **Rarity:** vez no fue tan difícil

 **Rekiem:** jeje si no fue difícil (comienzo a ver Fluttershy) emmm hola como te llamas

 **Fluttershy:** m…me llamo Fluttershy (dijo silenciosamente)

 **Rekiem:** eee disculpa no te entendí podrías repetir

 **Fluttershy:** me llamo Fluttershy (dijo más silenciosamente)

 **Rekiem:** …,….,…(bien entonces que hago piensa, de pronto escuche el cantar de los pájaros, lo tengo) vaya los pájaros están cantando eso siempre es muy agradable y bonito

 **Fluttershy:** te gustan los pájaros (dijo con una voz más alta)

 **Rekiem:** y no solamente los pájaros si no tan bien perros, gatos, osos y entro otros animales

 **Fluttershy:** en serio (ella me ve con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** haci es, por cierto, dijiste que te llamabas Fluttershy no es haci (ella asiente) disculpa es que apenas entendí y también es un gusto en conocerte (y ahora miro a Twilight) disculpa tu dijiste que te nombre era Twilight nos haci

 **Twilight:** s…si ese es mi nombre y solo veníamos a ver a la nueva criatura que hay por aquí (dice un poco nerviosa)

 **Rekiem:** por favor dime rekiem

 **Twilight:** oh si lo siento rekiem lindo nombre

 **Rekiem:** gracias, pero ahora Twilight quiero saber por qué ustedes están aqui

 **Twilight:** bueno es cuando las niñas nos contaren sobre ti pues pensé que eras un ser peligroso y que ser precavida y bueno… (ella estaba avergonzada) venía a ver si no eras peligroso

 **Rekiem:** no tranquila entiendo, yo también hubiese pensado lo mismo, pero ahora que te he quitado la duda, supongo que tienes muchas preguntas

 **Twilight:** jeje puessssss, sé me notaba demasiada verdad (dice un poco avergonzada)

 **Rekiem:** tranquila yo también soy muy notorio a veces jeje (y veo a Kevin con plato y enzima vasos)

 **Kevin:** aquí tiene unos refrescantes vasos de limonada

 **Todos:** gracias (vamos tomando todo un vaso)

 **Kevin:** de nada (dice con una gran sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** será mejor que se sienten porque estaba ser una tarde muy larga (ellas se sientan)

Bueno que puedo decir casi pasamos toda la tarde haciéndome preguntas ¿cómo se llama especie? ¿Como eran nuestros trabajos? ¿Cómo vivíamos? Y ¿Cómo vestíamos? Mientras salían mis respuestas salían otras preguntas bueno haci estuvimos casi toda la tarde estaba cansado mentalmente pero nos dimos cuenta que ya era de noche y era muy peligroso salir a estas horas así que les invite a quedarse esta noche en el castillo ellas al principio se negaron pero les di mis razones para no salir a fuera primero los animales salvajes aparecen a comer cualquier cosa segundo no quiero que nada malo les pase ya que son los elementos de la armonía ellas al escuchar esto se sorprendieron

 **Twilight:** disculpa rekiem, pero tu ¿Cómo sabes eso? (pregunto con algo sorprendida)

 **Rekiem:** bueno…,….(piensa rápido haber… lo tengo) bueno dijiste que tú y tus amigas conocías a celestia (ella asiente) y bueno también recordé que les periódicos mostraban que habían renacido los elementos de la armonía y que habían derrota Nightmare Moon y el Dios del caos discord y en las imágenes se veían ustedes (Dios menudo engaño pero tampoco mentí en realidad lo vi en una página web pero son parecidos ¿no?) entones deduje que eran ustedes

 **Twilight:** bueno ese explica mucho

 **Rekiem:** jeje si tranquilas, bueno se van a quedar ¿sí o no?

 **Twilight:** bueno yo puedo quedarme pero no sé si las demás pued…(no pudo terminar)

 **Rainbow Dash:** por no hay ningún problema de todas modas yo pensaba que darme

 **Applejack:** pues por mí tampoco hay problemas, pero tendré que avisarle a mi familia

 **Rarity:** se creó que será mejor estar aquí adentro que allí a fuera con todos esos animales salvajes

 **Pinkie:** que bien entonces haremos pi llamada en el castillo ¡genial ¡(decía emocionada)

 **Fluttershy:** bueno…es que yo (estaba un poco nerviosa)

 **Rekiem:** tus cuidas animales no ¿es haci? (ella asiente) y supongo que están en tu hogar (vuelve y asiente) bueno supongo que no los alimentado aun (ella vuelve asentir) quédate tranquila, te prometo que mañana por la mañana te llevara lo más rápido posible a tu hogar ¿está bien?

 **Fluttershy:** (ella dudaba, pero…) esta… bien (no sé si era miedo o duda)

 **Rekiem:** bien entonces está decidido las prepare unas camas improvisadas

Bueno después de eso les prepare las camas con la ayuda de Kevin, era agradable pensar que ellas estarían aquí y no a fuera con los animales salvajes pero decide estar cerca de ellas, ya que ellas parecían asustadas de estar en el castillo por fantasma o algo haci bueno después comenzó a llover y a caer truenos ellas se veían tan asustadas entonces les dije se querían podrían ponerse a mis lados para que nos les diera tanto miedo y justo había escuchado un trueno y como fueran segundas todas estaban a mis lados jaja no puedo creer que le asusten los fantasmas bueno tengo que admitir que antes me daban miedo pero siempre imaginaba que peleaba con ellos para no tener tanto miedo, ahora que lo pienso que tipo de modo de pelea tengo karate no son muy diferentes a las movimientos que me enseño Rex, bueno tal vez defensa personal en realidad se parecen pero no, en realidad los movimientos que medio Rex parecen más a los de Assassins creed de toda la saga yo diría que el 4 ¿Qué? Solo por que terraria sea me juego favorito no significa que no haya jugado otros juegos además mi primo le encanta ese juego el me los compartió y los probé y me gustaron no tanto como terraria que este siempre lo tendré en mi corazón bueno como sea los movimientos son casi iguales digo casi porque por algunos movimientos son diferentes pero iguales, bueno tendré que saberlo mañana estoy bastante cansado más que todo mentalmente jeje buenas noches zzzzzz…

* * *

 **AUTOR: jejeje hola se estarán preguntando por que me tarde tanto en subir este capítulo bueno digamos que tuvimos una pequeñas mudanza y por ello tuvimos que esperar desde miércoles hasta hoy que me llego la conexión a internet y bueno termine este capítulo este viernes y ya comencé el siguiente hacía que estaría listo para el viernes por la noche o el sábado por la mañana y bueno solo quería decir eso y disculpas por la tardanza bueno eso es todo comenten, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieran, el fénix se despide adios ….y por cierto en la parte de zecora no sabía cómo rimar así que disculpen si ven una rima mal hecha o que no si quiera se nota y disculpen también eso bueno en algunas partes no puse rimas si no frases normales para que me entendieran mejor y ahora así creo que es todo bueno adiós**


	6. momentos incomodos y dificiles

**Capítulo 5: momentos incomodos y dificiles**

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Tiempo desconocido**

¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? (cientos de preguntas pasaban por me mente) ok ,ok ,ok debo calmarme (me decía a mí mismo) primero que todo debo saber dónde estoy (comienzo a observar todo a mi alrededor) e…esto e…es horrible ( lo que veía era espantoso cuerpos de soldados por todos lados llevan armaduras creo que eran de platino ya que sus armaduras se parecen mucho a las de terraria pero con una pequeña diferencia estos en sus cascos en vez de tener la cara libre, la tenía tapada y donde estaban los ojos tiene un visor bueno eso era algo extraño pero genial ,bueno como sea estaban como entre 13 o 16 soldados estaban todos muertos de la peor forma posible algunos de ellos tenían la cara destrozada otros no tenían ni brazos o piernas y algunos de ellos estaban partidos en dos sentía el jodido olor a sangre era muy desagradable que decidí ni mirar sus mutilados cuerpos "pobre ellos no merecían tanto dolor" (dije yo) cuando me volteo para no ver sus cuerpos me doy cuenta que estoy en una colina bastante alta "o Dios en donde estoy" seguía mirando para abajo bueno creo que puedo bajar pero será mejor que este aquí arriba y planea como bajar sin ningún problema o daño luego de eso comienzo a ver desde la colina y …." No puede ser e…esto no debería estar pasando" de verdad esto era cierto lo que estaba viendo era realidad si quiera esto es posible lo que estaba viendo era impresiónate veía 2 ejércitos inmensos el primero estaba conformado por ponis de cristal, guardia solar, guardia nocturna y de los soldados con armadura de platino y no solamente eso dragones y grifos e inclusive Changelings **,** cada raza tenía su propia armadura y armas pero todos estaban del mismo bando pero ver un inmenso ejercito era sorpréndete pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que el ejército contrario eran de…"no puede ser" eran los ejércitos de Moon lord el señor de la luna, bestias solares, también había de vórtices, de nebulosa y por ultimo y no menos importante criatura de polvo estelar "que está pasando esto no debería estar pasando" de repente escucho una voz femenina y dice (un infierno inminente se avecina) un segundo ese mensaje solo significa que "o no, no, NO ¡NO!" grite fuertemente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Y como cada segundo fueran agujas que te las están enterando una por una en la espalda para solamente verte sufrir, por un momento pensé que esto no mas era un sueño que solamente era una pesadilla, pero todo comenzó a brillar y lo vi la bestia avía despertado y no solamente eso, sino que comenzó a …

 **Moon lord** : ¡MORTALES EL VERDADERO REY DEL UNIVERSO HA VUELTO! (grito fuertemente es que si lo tuviera a mi lado)

Ahora comienzo a ver un soldado elevándose entra todos los soldados, pero este tenía una diferencia el creo que tenía una armadura de escarabajo, pero no lo sé no podía verlo bien

 **?** : ¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIR QUE ERES REY DE ESTE MUNDO Y MUCHO MENOS DEL UNIVERSO (su voz era igual de fuerte me sorprendió)

 **Moon lord** : ¡COMO TE ATRAVEZ NO SABEZ QUIEN SOY!

 **?** : ¡SI UN MALDITO DEMONIO QUE QUIERE DESTRUI TODO LO QUE AMAMOS!

 **Moon lord** : (él se quedó pensativo) ¡DI TU NOMBRE GUERRERO!

 **?** : ¡MI NOMBRE PARA QUIEROS ESO SIN AL FIN Y AL CABO MORIRAS!

 **Moon lord** : ¡ES PARA TODO AQUEL QUE INTENTE REBELARSE QUE SEPA QUIENES FUERON SUS ANTECESORES Y COMO TERMINARON COMO UN ESTUPIDO RECUERDO DE IMBECILES QUE INTENTARON DETENERME!

 **?** : jajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (estaba riendo sin parar) JAJAjajaj… ¡BUEN CHISTE DE VERDAD MUY BUEN CHISTE, PERO EL UNICO QUE SERA RECORDADO SERAS TU!

 **Moon lord** : ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TU INSOLENCIAS! (estaba enojado)

El comienza a cargar un potente rayo del ojo del cabeza el guerrero se prepara para la batalla Moon lord dispara el rayo era lento pero muy destructivo el guerrero comienza a esquivar el rayo pero Moon lord comienza a disparar pequeños ojos luminosos de color azul celeste que comienzan a perseguir al guerrero pero el sigue volando rápidamente el comienza a sacar una espada "woooow" no importa si estoy lejos yo sé muy bien cuál es esa espada que brilla fuertemente de un color verde intenso " e…es la Terra Blade" el guerrero comenzó a disparar rayos en forma de espadas iban muy rápido comenzó a enterarse cada espada en los ojos que tiene en las manos pero parecía que muy poco lo molestaba…

 **Moon lord** : ¡TUS PATETICOS ATAQUES NO SIRVEN DE NADA!

Ya estaba el guerrero tan cerca que era innecesario seguir gritando

 **?** : no, es que no te duele, solamente es que no dé muestras tu dolor, pero lo veo, veo como en tus ojos como sale esa sangre azul eso significa que no eres un Dios si no un mortal (espera cómo es posible que este tan lejos y los estoy escuchando perfectamente)

 **Moon lord** : ¡CALLATE! (rápidamente disparar ojos y rayos)

El guerrero comienza a evitar como pude todos sus ataques hasta que uno de los rayos le avía dado justo en pecho él se había detenido en seco se comenzó a tocarse el pecho eso debió doler ahora Moon lord comenzó atacarlo con una potente ráfaga de energía de su ojo principal el guerrero comienza a moverse rápidamente y comenzó usar de nuevo la espada era una épica batalla ese guerrero era valiente al poderse enfrentar el solo a esa bestia hasta cierto punto pensé que era una persona suicida de como se lo pudo pasar por su mente pelear el solo pero ahora me doy cuenta que los dos ejércitos están a punto de chocar entre si esto sería una imagen de película joder esto sería la cosa más épica que habré visto en mi vida estaban a punto de chocar hasta que… "eee que paso" estaba de vuelta en el castillo estaba en mi cama "noooo era un sueño Dios por me haces esto a mi" y recordé que tenía a las chicas de mis lados luego subo rápidamente mis manos hacia mi boca tapándomela de pena y comencé a observar y ninguna se había despertado "fiuug" no quería que por ningún motivo despertarlas, vaya sí que son tiernas unas más que otras está viendo a todas y de ultima Pinkie que estaba roncando y Rainbow Dash completamente desorganizada se veía muy graciosa pero no quería reír para no despertarlas bueno ahora que todo está más tranquilo debería preguntarme ¿qué demonios era ese sueño? ¿Por qué Moon lord estaba apareciendo? Y por último ¿Quién era ese guerrero? Bueno creo que llego el momento de enviarle una carta a Rex me levanto lento para que las chicas para no despertarlas ahora voy a mí cuarto por pluma y tinta ya que aquí no existe el bolígrafo bueno tomo una de las cartas de Rex y bueno comienzo a escribir por detrás de la hoja:

Hola **Rex** bueno quería hacerte un par de preguntas ya que estos primeros días han salido algunas dudas bueno primero lo primero quería preguntarte si este universo tiene algunas diferencias algunas del original es que ayer conocí a una nueva pony ya la conocía pero no en persona si no que… bueno tú ya me entiendes pero ella tenía unas pequeñas diferencia así que me preguntaba si este universo tenía cambios muy pequeños pero que se notan bastante

Bueno mi segunda pregunta hoy tuve un extraño sueño era de una gran batalla entre 2 ejércitos una estaba conformado por las razas de equestria ponys, grifos, dragones y Changelings y el ejecito contrario estaba conformado por las bestias celestiales estaban siendo dirigidos por Moon lord y de pronto un guerrero apareció de la nada y comenzó a darle batalla Moon lord y justo cuando los 2 ejércitos iban a chocar entre si yo me desperté y bueno quería saber se esto es algo bueno o malo

Y también quería saber cómo va todo contigo después de todo soy tu estudiante y tu mi maestro y quería saber cómo iba todo bueno eso era todo gracias y adiós de tu alumno Rekiem.

Y ahora que tenía que decir mmm… ya lo recordé

Carta de bendición envía el mensaje a la alma de **Rex** pasaron unos segundos y la carta comenzó quemarse con fue color blanco y desapareció por completo y estaba a punto de levantarme pero…

 **Twilight** : q…que fue lo ¿Qué dijiste? (decía medio dormida)

 **Rekiem** : twi… cuanto tiempo llevas ahí (decía algo nervioso)

 **Twilight** : (bosteza) hace como unos minutos y como que no te vi en tu cama te comencé a buscar

 **Rekiem** : o está bien (decía más tranquilo)

 **Twilight** : bueno y que estabas haciendo

 **Rekiem** : (tal vez sería una buena idea si le digo me tendrá más confianza) bueno le envíe una carta a mi maestro y mi amigo

 **Twilight** : vaya no esperaba que tuvieras un maestro

 **Rekiem** : que esperaba que fuera un profesional (decía con gracia)

 **Twilight** : jeje claro que no pero como tenías esa armadura y herramientas y sin contar también que también parecías un arquitecto

 **Rekiem** : jejeje, aunque no lo parezca soy un novato en todo esto (ella se sorprendió un poco)

 **Twilight** : es en serio pues para derrotar tu solo a 2 lobos de madera de vez a ver tenido un entrenamiento muy fuerte y difícil

 **Rekiem** : je algo haci, pero bueno vamos a ver si las demás están despiertas (ella asiente)

Comenzamos a ir al salón principal donde estaban todas ellas y vimos como todas ellas estaban levantadas y vi como Kevin les estaba trayendo el desayuno a cada una de ellas y tambien vi cómo le pedio el favor a Applejack que le llevase el desayuno a Rainbow y me parece normal ya que después de todo ayer lo intento atacar, supongo que le tendrá de miedo y miro Rainbow ella creo que seguí apenada por lo de ayer creo después tendré que hablar con ellos…

 **Rekiem y Twilight** : buenos días

 **Los demás** : buenos días

 **Rekiem** : espero que todas ustedes pudieses dormir muy bien y no incómodamente

 **Applejack** : pues yo descanse muy bien

 **Rainbow** : no lo fue lo mismo que dormir en una nube, pero si descanse muy bien

 **Pinkie** : pues yo descanse como nunca antes y más teniendo a mis amigos y nuevo amigo de mi lado (ella sonríe y yo también lo hago)

 **Rarity** : pues yo dormí bastante bien aun estando en este castillo tan aterrador (no le puse cuidado a esto último)

 **Fluttershy** : yo dormí bien (decía muy tranquila)

 **Rekiem** : es bueno saber que todos descansaron bien y veo que me compañero ya les sirvió un delicioso desayuno

 **Kevin** : o gracias por ser tan educado y aquí tiene (nos muestra 2 platos con comida) para ustedes

 **Rekiem** : (tomo un plato) gracias por cierto tengo una pregunta

 **Kevin** : y cual sería esa pregunta

 **Rekiem** : ¿Cómo consigues todo esto?

 **Kevin** : ¿eh?

 **Rekiem** : a lo que me refiero es que casi todo el tiempo estas aquí en el castillo y bueno te veo que traes deliciosa comida y me preguntaba ¿cómo lo haces?

 **Kevin** : o solamente era eso (asentí) bueno recuerdas que tú fuiste a las minas (asentí) bueno cuando te fuiste decidí ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para mantenernos y que no tengas que aguantar hambre

 **Rekiem** : mmm, vaya bueno gracias por quitarme mi duda

 **Kevin** : de nada (me mostro una agradable sonrisa)

 **Twilight** : eee disculpen (comenzamos a verla) no es por molestar, pero me podrías dar me desayuno, por favor

Kevin se da cuenta que aún tiene en su mano el plato de Twilight

 **Kevin** : oh de verdad discúlpame no me di cuenta que no te había dado tu plato (decía muy avergonzado)

 **Rekiem** : a mí también discúlpame (dije avergonzado)

 **Twilight** : no tranquilos por favor desayunemos

 **Kevin** : a por cierto rekiem (le puse atención) tu especie la humana (yo asentí) y tu raza ¿comía carne no es haci?

Las chicas y yo nos sorprendimos, pero más las chicas bueno ¿qué hago? ¿Qué digo? Ellas me comienzan a observar ahora los nervios me invaden ellas están esperando mi respuesta, pero ¿qué voy hacer? Ok, ok, ok cálmate ya estoy mejor bien tengo que decir la verdad

 **Rekiem** : …,… (suspiro) esperaba tener un poco de tiempo antes de responder … pero la verdad es que no quisiera ocultarles nada haci que bueno… (vaya que nervios pero estoy tranquilo) si la especie humana por naturaleza come carne …(ellas se sorprenden) pero no estamos obligados a comer carne algunos humanos se alimentan no más de frutas y vegetales y de otros tipos de alimentos

 **Fluttershy** : Tu… eres… vegetariano

 **Rekiem** : eeeeee jeje pues como decirlo para que no se asuste (respire profundamente y luego expulse todo el aire) me raza a cometido muchos males con el pasar de los siglos y uno de eso fue comer la carne de animales como la baca, cerdo o pollo y entre otros lamentablemente yo si e comedí carne…(ellas quedaron sorprendidas y asustadas) pero quiero quitarme esa costumbre que no deba volver que comer carne

 **Twilight** : ¿e…es en serio? (asentí y ella se queda en silencio unos segundos) rekiem entiendo que por ser de una especie distinta comerás cosas distintas, pero jamás pensé que tu especie comiera carne

 **Rekiem** : supongo que por ver por primera a un humano pensaras que somos una especie muy tranquila y pacífica, ¿o me equivoco?

 **Twilight** : no, en realidad eso justo lo que pienso

 **Rekiem** : escucha muy bien twi nunca pero nunca te fíes de alguien por no más observarlo y siempre tienes que conocerlo por dentro no por fuera o en te caso mi especie no es completamente buena

 **Twilight** : ¿a qué te refieres?

 **Rekiem** : Twilight piensa e imagina lo siguientes, por que la ciencia de mi mundo lo dijo si lo tenemos un propósito nacer, reproducirnos y morir, y no solamente eso sino de tener un gobiernos corruptos que solamente ayudaban a ricos y que también personas que le robaban al pobre y que le quitaban al que apenas podía comprar su propia comida por ideas de ese este estilo mi mundo es un lugar donde hay muerte, suicidio, batallas y guerras y entre otras cosas horribles pero hubo algunos que se rebelaron contra esa personas que decidieron el destino de nuestras vidas esas personas que decidieron romper las reglas hacer un cambio que nuestro mundo que no se definan en esas 3 simples palabras morir, reproducir y nacer que podemos ser más creativos dar más belleza este mundo tal vez cientos o miles murieron pero dieron su vida por mi mundo y lo lograron dar esa hermosura a mi mundo aunque fuera solamente eso poder tener un poco de libertad y creatividad y disfrutar completamente de la vida c…creo que era suficiente para mí, para los pocas personas de buen corazón que quedan en mi mundo

Las últimas palabras las dije con mis ojos cerrados los abro lentamente y veo… esto no era lo que quería, están a punto de llorar

 **Rekiem** : chicas… por favor no… oh no esto fue mi culpa, discúlpenme no quise llenar del pasado de muchos solo piensan que no dije nada (creo que fue mala idea hablar de esa forma de mi mundo je papa tenía razón a veces soy muy serio y directo, pero haci nací y haci moriré)

Pinkie corre hacia mí y me abraza esta con su pelo esponjado, pero se estaba poniendo laceo

 **Pinkie** : "sniff" nada de eso es tu culpa "sniff" solamente querían ser más felices (su pelo estaba casi completamente laceo)

 **Rekiem** : lo sé, pero se perdieron tantos en esas guerras

Se me está acercando Applejack

 **Applejack** : (ella intentaba evitar llorar, pero se le veía en la cara) tú no puedes culpar de lo que les pase a las demás personas ellas paliaron por ser felices

 **Rekiem** : aunque no lo creas todos fuimos afectados de alguna u otra forma, pero supongo que mi mundo es mejor ahora

Veía a Rainbow solo tenía la cara volteada, pero veo está a punto de llorar le pido a Pinkie que me suelte y ahora me levanto y me acerco a ella

 **Rekiem** : que paso Rainbow no dijiste que querías ser la mejor no llores por mí estupidez lo que dije fue puro instintos así que no te pongas tristes (no me gusta verla de esa forma después de todo de las manes 6 ella es mi favorita)

 **Rainbow** : (se comenzó a secar las lágrimas) no eres estúpido solamente que fuiste un poco directo nada más eso (ella está muy tranquila y de repente me abrazo) y un poco torpe, pero eres una buena persona y buen amigo

 **Rekiem** : jeje eso de buen amigo me lo tengo que ganar, ya que apenas te conocí ayer

 **Rainbow** : jejeje, la que tú digas, pero tú ya eres un amigo para mí (ella me suelta)

 **Rekiem** : je lo que tú digas (ahora veo a Rarity)

 **Rarity** : "sniff"oh querido "sniff" no pensaba que tu especie sufriera tanto

 **Rekiem** : no llores por favor te vez más hermoso cuando estas sonriendo…(le muestro un agradable sonrisa) y a demás eso ya no importa ya estoy en un lugar más tranquilo y pacifico (por ahora…) así que no estés triste (le seco sus lágrimas y le muestro una agradable sonrisa)

 **Rarity** : de verdad eres un caballero y buen pony (me de volvió la sonrisa)

 **Rekiem** : (ahora miro a Fluttershy… oh Dios está llorando, no más verla se me divide el corazón en 2)

 **Fluttershy** : yo…yo lo siento

 **Rekiem** : (yo la abrazo, aunque no nunca y sido bueno en estas cosas de dar afecto a los demás) nada de esto es tu culpa

 **Fluttershy** : p…pero yo

 **Rekiem** : pero nada, no te culpes y no llores que cuando tus amiguitos animales te vean sea agradable sonrisa (estoy cortando el abrazo) así que venga muestra una agradable sonrisa (jeje vaya ya está sonriendo y eso unió me corazón partido en 2 y ahora miro Twilight)

 **Twilight** : de verdad tu… especie a s…sufrido tanto (estaba triste y también estaba a punto de llorar)

 **Rekiem** : lamentablemente sí, pero eso es historia, tal vez mi mundo ya no tenga tantas guerras… pero lo de los gobiernos corrutos, aún hay bastantes jeje (eso el hiso reír un poco) pensado lo bien comenzamos hablando de lo que mi especie y yo comíamos a los problemas de la humanidad jajaja pero como demonios terminamos haci (debo admitirlo como carajos terminamos así)

 **Kevin** : jeje discúlpame rekiem eso fue mi culpa yo puse la situación haci de incomoda

 **Rekiem** : ha cierto, pero ¿para querías saber si comía carne?

 **Kevin** : pues traerte algo de ese alimento

 **Rekiem** **y las manes 6** : ¿! QUE¡?

 **Rekiem** : m…me ibas a… traer carne (el asiente) pero ¿dónde la ibas a sacar?

 **Kevin:** Aunque no lo creas hay ponis que comen carne e igual que los dragones es difícil encontrar mercados de carne, pero no imposible

 **Rekiem** : …,…( a este hombre mejor dicho pony que le paso por su cabeza) emmm creo que jamás volveré a comer carne

 **Kevin** : o está bien (como puede estar tan tranquilo) bueno ya les di su desayuno ahora tengo irme

 **Rekiem** : ¿irte a dónde?

 **Kevin** : pues al pueblo aun nos falta bastantes cosas para reparar el castillo y para nosotros así que adiós (él va se va por la puerta principal)

 **Rekiem** : tendré que pedirle una explicación muy grande cuando vuelva

 **Fluttershy** : eso…significa que no volverás a comer carne

 **Rekiem:** pues tengo pensado a no volver a comer, pero no sé cómo talvez con un hechizo o alguna poción no lo se

 **Twilight** : pues no he leído algún tipo de hechizo que cambie el metabolismo de algún pony o en este caso humano

 **Rekiem** : entonces no hay hechizo que me ayude que mal

 **Twilight** : yo no dije eso, dije que los libros que yo he leído no había hechizos de cambio de metabolismo entonces…(yo la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem** : puede haber una posibilidad de poder cambiar mi metabolismo con hechizo

 **Twilight** : haci es y con mucho gusto te ayudare a buscar ese hechizo

 **Rekiem** : en serio ¿me harías ese favor? (ella asiente) gracias twi me harías la vida un poco más fácil

 **Twilight** : eso no es nada después de todo salvaste a las niñas y lo único que puedo hacer para darte las gracias

 **Rekiem** : je pues que puedo decir gracias y de nada jeje (eso el hiso reír)

 **Rainbow** : eres raro jeje y eso me agrada

 **Rekiem** : ¿raro eh? Vaya me han dicho de muchas formas en mi mundo, pero eso única

 **Rainbow** : como ¿Cuáles?

 **Rekiem** : …,…. Eso no importa solo eran unos tontos apodos que me ponían algunas personas que yo no recuerdo (no quiero recordar del pasado…por ahora) bueno será mejor que coman se les está enfriando vamos disfruten (ellas me vieron un momento en duda, pero después comenzaron a comer)

Bueno después de eso me hicieron otras preguntas que no voy a explicar, pero hubo una en particular que me incómodo y molesto un poco y cual fue lo diré fácil ¿Qué les paso a mis padres? Les dije al principio en que trabajaba mi padre y que no podía estar mucho tiempo con él ya que tenía que trabajar muy duro e ir a varios lugares del mundo y pasaba muy poco tiempo con el y ya pero…

 **Applejack** : compañero y que hay de tu madre

 **Rekiem** : …,…(cuando dijeron que mi madre murió en el parto fue a mis 12 años que me lo dijeron eso fue difícil y bastante complicado de comprender, desde ese día me culpo a mí mismo por la muerte de mi madre nunca la conocí nunca supo quién era o como era cada día siempre he querido preguntarle a mi padre como era y que hacía pero bueno que historia puso en mi mente)

 **Applejack** : estas bien

 **Rekiem** : emm si, si todo está bien y a tu pregunta mi madre esta…

 **Applejack** : tu madre esta…

 **Rekiem** : e…está en lugar mejor donde pude descansar para siempre

Ellas al escuchar eso se vieron muy nerviosas

 **Applejack** : c…compañero y…yo (estaba nerviosa)

 **Rekiem** : no…tranquila tu no lo sabias y eso fue hace demasiado tiempo solamente espero que ella descanse en paz (estaba melancólico)

 **Rarity** : querido discúlpanos se te incomodamos con esa pregunta

 **Rekiem** : como dije eso fue hace mucho tiempo, aunque fuera mi culpa (dije esto último en con un tono de voz bajo, pero al parecer alguien me escucho)

 **Twilight** : tu culpa… ¿fue tu culpa que se fuera tu madre?

 **Rekiem** : …,…(vale espero que sea la primera y única vez que le diré esto alguien) el día de mi nacimiento justo cuando mi madre me estaba dando a luz y yo Sali…,…(demonios solo di las palabras es sencillo… pero cuando se trata de esta situación se me devuelven las palabras por la boca) ella después de que yo saliera se comenzó a…,…(la palabra es tan sencilla decir pero a la vez tan difícil) comenzó a desgrance y por la pérdida de la sangre cuando estaba naciendo y luego de eso un desangro murió en unos instantes y todo ese sufrimiento, todo ese dolor fue culpa mía (vaya y yo que nunca explicaría o contaría de este secreto) pero bueno esa ya no importa aunque no la conocí y nunca la vi y que todo eso dolor me a compañera por el resto de mi vida yo estaré bien (decía esto último con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo, porque en realidad quería llorar, pero yo no quería ¿Por qué? Este sufrimiento se quedará dentro mío, para siempre) yo…yo (todas ellas me abrazan) perdónenme no quería pasar el sufrimiento mío a ustedes

 **Twilight** : (estaba llorando) no…nosotras lo sentimos…perdonas por hacer recordar todo eso (ellas cortan el abrazo)

 **Rekiem** : les vuelve decir que no fu…(de repente apareció una carta enfrente mío) vaya apareciste en el mejor momento del mundo( dije sarcásticamente)

 **Twilight** : (ella se está secando las lágrimas) eso debe de ser tu maestro no es haci

 **Rekiem** : haci es será mejor que lea esto un poco más en privado así que ahorita vengo (me voy yendo a mí a cuarto)

 **Rarity** : como puede ser posible que un pony pueda sufrir tanto

 **Applejack** : jamás me imagine que tuviese tanta culpa en su corazón (decía con mucha tristeza)

 **Pinkie** : de seguro cuando le haga su fiesta estará mucho mejor (decía con una sonrisa y emoción)

 **Rainbow** : pero… como alguien puede aguantar tanto dolor y no solamente eso, sino que se culpa de un gran dolor y lo ha soportado por tanto tiempo

 **Fluttershy** : yo lo que me pregunto ¿el podrá quitar todo ese dolor? (todas lo observan con preocupación)

 **Twilight** : nosotras lo ayudaremos (todas la observan) a quitarse ese dolor de enzima de seguro no será tan difícil

 **Rekiem** : ¡POR QUE A MIIIIIIII! (las chicas al escuchar eso grito se preocuparon)

 **Rainbow** : creo que deberíamos subir no lo creen (ellas asienten)

30 segundos antes

Comencé a subir las escalares hacia mi cuarto entro y cierro la puerta "vamos a ver que me mandaste **Rex** " abro la carta y la comienzo a leer

Hola **rekiem** se preguntas como se tu nuevo sobrenombre digamos que tengo ojos por todas partes jeje haci que siempre Sabre que estás haciendo exceptuando los momentos en el baño y un poco más íntimos y amorosos si me hago entender primero que todo tengo que decirte que yo me encuentro muy bien y gracias por considerarme me tu maestro y amigo bueno a lo que venia

A tu primera pregunta pues si puede haber cambios pequeños pero que se notan bastante como el caso de la nueva amiga que conociste te das cuenta que no son muy grandes los cambios, pero son más de aspecto que otra cosa porque siempre tendrán la misma personalidad, pero si ves algún cambio tranquilo eso no será ningún problema solo preocúpate de tus enemigos jeje

A tu segunda pregunta, no te preocupes solamente fue un sueño muy loco el que tuviste será mejor que te prepares por creo que pronto vendrá tu primer jefe y creo que ya sabes quién es, pero sé que lo podrás vencer fácilmente

Creo que eso era todo… a no espera me falto algo recuerdas cuando comenzaste tu misión no has notado algún cambio no sé cómo un ser más alto o tener una voz más grave bueno digamos que cuando comenzaste tu misión eras un menor de edad y tenías que ser adulto para conservar tu edad normal así que nos vimos en la obligación de aumentamos tu edad 6 años así que de ser un chico de 17 años ahora eres un hombre de 23 años jejeje perdóname eso no fue mi culpa lo juro si no fue culpa de la hermandad así que no te enojes conmigo bueno eso era todo adiós y otra vez perdón

Bueno creo que cuando vuelva ver cierta persona tendré que meterla un tremenda paliza es que esto es una mier… vale cálmate piensa no es tan malo aun estoy joven solamente que un poco más viejo…,… ¡QUE ESTOY DECIENDO ME QUITARON 6 JODIDOS AÑOS DE MI VIDA ¿Por qué mí? Solo quiera sacarlo de alguna "POR QUE A MIIIIIIIIIII" grite fuertemente Dios eso lo necesitaba estaba yendo a la puerta y lo abrí y bueno sentí unos pequeños golpecitos en mi cara y eran de Pinkie

 **Pinkie** : upsi… perdón (decía avergonzada)

 **Rekiem** : no tranquila supongo que se preocuparon por mí por el grito y vinieron ¿verdad? (ellas asienten) perdón, pero recibe una mala noticia y por eso me enoje y grite

 **Applejack** : pues esa noticia de vio ser muy mala para hacerte gritar de esa manera

 **Rekiem** : solo digamos que cuando comencé esto tenía 17 y termine con 23

 **Manes 6** : ¿ehhhh?

 **Rekiem** : bueno se los explicare

Comencé a contarles lo de mi cambio de edad y explicarle un poco de misión solo les dije que tenía que vencer los males que se avecinan ellas no entendieron pero les dije que yo en algún momento les explicaría mejor las cosas pero que por ahora pueden estar tranquilos y bueno después de eso les explique un poco de mi mundo y ellas ya se tenían que ir nos despedimos ellas me dijeron que me irán por mañana a ir al pueblo que sería lo mejor haci el pueblo no me tendría miedo y ya sabrían que existo y no me tuvieron miedo al principio me negué al principio pero al final acepte, nos despedimos y ellas tomaron su camino a casa y yo me quede en el castillo y me puse a pensar que es lo que el resto del día mmm,… rex dijo que me preparase por que pronto vendrá un jefe y yo se cual es haci que será mejor que busque materiales nuevos ya sea tungsteno o plata yo solamente que espero que todo salga bien, bueno me voy a preparar para ir hasta la cueva bueno viene me segundo viaje… lo que nunca espere que me quitaran 6 años de mi vida bueno ya que se le va hacer ya soy un adulto no será un problema supongo bueno a prepararme cogí mis herramientas y espada y también cogi mi arco y prepare algunas flechas es mejor ser precavido estaba listo me fue una larga caminata pero ya estaba de frente de la entrada de la cueva "nueva aventura aquí voy" estoy entrando aquí vamos sin miedo a caer

Nuestro héroe consiguió nuevas amigas y ahora se abarca en nueva aventura que es encontrara dentro lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo porque esta historia continuara

* * *

 **NOTA: el lunes dije que les traería el capítulo el viernes por noche o sábado y adivinen que día es hoy haci es domingo por la mañana jejeje bueno perdón tuve un pequeños problema con el internet pero ya paso jeje o eso creo pero bueno aquí está el capítulo 5 y quería definirlo un poco de la historia de rekiem y un poco de la humanidad pero les este seguros que el siguiente capítulo abra bastante acción e historia así que sean pacientes bueno eso era todo les doy la gracias por ver mi historia comenten, sugieran o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió su amigo el fénix adiós**


	7. problemas esqueleticos y N conocimientos

**Capítulo 6: problemas esqueléticos y nuevos conocimientos**

Estuve a punto de entrar en la cueva hasta que recordé oh mier…"se me olvido llevar a Fluttershy a su casa" bueno que estúpido de mi parte, muy bien le debo una disculpa bueno y ahora… oh espera tampoco es mi culpa ya que estábamos en un momento incómodo para ellas y para mí y además de seguro senos olvido a todos, bueno ya para adentro

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **?** : ey Rex como va todo (ve su compañero y estaba asustado y nervioso) oye ¿estás bien?

 **Rex** : ten (le da una carta) lee el segundo párrafo (dice aun con nervios)

 **?** : pero por q…(solo con la mirada de su compañero sabe que la tiene que leer) ok, ok pero no me mires haci (comienza a leer la carta) no, no ¡no! no puede ser estas seguro de esto

 **Rex** : fue escrita por él, ya la revisé 3 veces y no hay ninguna duda es de el

 **?** : p…pero es muy pronto para que tenga sueños del futuro y ¿Qué le dijiste?

 **Rex** : le dije que estuviera calmado y tranquilo que eso fue un sueño normal y corriente como cualquier otro

 **?** : ¿¡por qué demonios le dijiste eso!? (decía con muchos nervios)

 **Rex** : acaso quieres que la situación se no salga de las manos (decía con más tranquila y pero aun con nervios)

 **?** : ¿pero qué vamos hacer? Este chico, no es normal que el…(fue interrumpido)

 **Rex:** lo sé, de que como es posible que haya conseguido un sueño del futuro tan pronto pero después de todo el será quien se enfrente a un ser universal no nosotros (decía con una pequeña sonrisa y cara de confianza) y además no hay como poner tanta carga al chico les estamos pidiendo mucho

 **?** : …,… aun haci no podemos confiarnos de esa forma por lo menos ¿ya le dijiste que pronto vendrá el primer el jefe?

 **Rex** : pues claro ¿crees que soy estúpido o qué? (su compañero estaba a punto de responder) no respondas a esa pregunta (su compañera se rie) bueno dime que has visto

 **?** : bueno…

Su compañero comienza a contarle lo que paso ayer por la tarde y noche y hoy por la mañana

 **?** : jamás me dijiste que ese chico sufrió tanto (decía con tono un poco triste)

 **Rex** : y que solamente eso es la cereza del pastel (decía con melancolía)

 **?** : ¿a qué te refieres? (pregunto con algo de sorpresa)

 **Rex** : …,… je de todas las personas que he reclutado creo que rekiem es la más fuerte

 **?** : ¿Por qué dices que él es tan fuerte?

 **Rex** : has escuchado el dicho lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte (el asiente) bueno rekiem representa perfectamente eso

 **?** : ¿eh? (dije sin entender)

 **Rex:** pues te lo contare lo que paso fue…

 **Lugar cueva al norte del castillo**

Entre y comencé a escarbar luego de un rato había encontrado una caverna dentro de la cueva bueno no sé si me hice entender, pero bueno ya que comencé a caminar y ya se estaba poniendo todo muy oscuro lo bueno fue que había encontrado un jarrón con antorchas y traía un encendedor conmigo y comencé a caminar con la antorcha ya prendida había encontrado algunos materiales plomo o cobre, pero ya no me servían entonces por qué las cogía en primera el plomo porque ese sirve para bastantes objetos y el cobre pues… no se lo cogí por cogerlo bueno seguí picoteando la roca hasta que conseguí escuche voces detrás de la pared

 **?** : oye nosotros porque estamos aquí

 **?** : no lo sé solo nos dijeron que vigiláramos

 **?** : ¿vigilar? Y ¿que debemos vigilar?

 **?** : que no has escuchado de los rumores

 **?** : ¿Qué rumores?

 **?** : de verdad eres el esqueleto más torpe que he visto en mi vida (dice con tono de bromista)

 **?** : ey (dice muy ofendido) tú también eres un esqueleto

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : si, pero por lo menos soy un guerrero y no un minero como tu

 **Esqueleto minero** : yo por lo menos tengo un trabajo decente (decía con un tono de voz bajo, pero al parecer lo escucho)

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : ¿¡qué fue lo que dijiste!? (decía algo enojado)

 **Esqueleto minero** : ¿q…que cuales e…eran eso rumores? (decía con nervios y miedo)

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : eso lo que pensaba, bien los rumores dicen que los jefes detectaron a un ser nuevo

 **Esqueleto minero** : y eso que los jefes siempre detectan nuevos seres al nacer y ya no los detectan cuando mueren

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : y eso ya lo sé, pero el problema es el siguiente recuerdas en la academia se dividían las almas en 5 tipos

 **Esqueleto minero** : claro cómo olvidarlo eran bendita, infernal, corrupta, de monstruo y mortal

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : exacto por lo menos no eres tan burro después de todo (decía con algo de gracia)

 **Esqueleto minero** : ey ya basta (decía con molestia)

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : no seas llorón, bueno en que iba mmm haci en lo de las almas bueno pues detectaron que este ser representa a las 5

 **Esqueleto minero** : ¿¡que!? (decía con mucha sorpresa) pero eso imposible todos al nacer tenemos un tipo de alma, no podemos tener menos de 2 y mucho menos 5 almas

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : lo sé por el tipo que me lo dijo no era cualquiera si no que fue el capitán en persona (el minero se sorprendió) y lo dijo muy claro "un ser nuevo a aparecido y tiene cinco tipos de almas sé que es muy sorpréndete, pero es cierto por eso estamos en la obligación de vigilar en todo momento y encontrar este ser" (al minero le dio algo de risa como imitaba) y bueno por eso estamos vigilando

 **Esqueleto minero** : jeje y desde cuando fue eso

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : hace como 3 dias

Yo me sorprendí porque hace 3 días estoy aquí, bueno necesito más información tendré que sacárselas a esos esqueletos bueno saco mi espada lo bueno es que el muro es de tierra así que no será difícil de derribar bueno a la de 3 ok aqui vamos 1…2…y…3 me hecho un poco para atrás y comienzo correr contra la pared y la derribo y los 2 esqueletos se sorprender al verme

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : ¿¡qué diablos!? (me vio sorprendido)

 **Esqueleto minero** : ¿¡que es esa cosa!? (me vio con temor)

 **Rekiem** : disculpen caballeros esqueletos, pero necito un poco de información y por lo que escuchado ustedes me ayudarían bastante así que por favor respondas a mis preguntas y nadie saldrá herido (decía lo más agradablemente posible y una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : ¡y que te hace creer que te responderemos! (decía amenazadoramente)

 **Rekiem** : por una simple razón, no quiero tener algún problema lo único que necesito son respuestas y ustedes me las van a dar por las buenas o por las malas (decía esto último con seriedad y mostrándoles mi espada) así que me responderán

 **Esqueleto minero:** y c…cuáles son esas preguntas (decía con nervios)

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : ¡cállate! (regañando a su compañero)

 **Rekiem** : es muy fácil en realidad necesito saber que son las almas que estaban hablando hace unos momentos, respondan y me iré (decía con mucha tranquilidad)

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : ¡jamás te daremos esa información! (dice retadoramente sacando una espada de cobre)

 **Rekiem** : te lo advierto no quiero pelear, pero si tu no coperas tu compañero lo hará

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : ¡cállate y muere! (se lanza contra mí con su espada en mano)

Comenzamos una pelea entre él y yo el comenzó atacarme agresivamente y sin parar, pero yo lo bloqueaba entonces pensé una forma de lastimarlo, pero sin matarlo el seguía su ataque hasta que vie el momento oportuno y lo jale contra mí para luego agarrarlo, para lanzándolo contra el muro, con todas mis fuerzas y vi como quedo en el suelo derribado, pero no noqueado aún seguía consiente e intento tomar su espada, pero yo la patee legos de su alcance y le apunte con la mía

 **Rekiem** : quieto, no puedes ganar sobrevive o muero, tú eliges (le dije seriamente)

 **Esqueleto minero** : ¡por favor perdónalo! (luego lo observo) y…yo r…responderé todas tus preguntas

 **Rekiem** : vez no fue tan difícil, verdad bueno lo que quiero preguntar es que son las almas que hace un rato estaban hablando

 **Esqueleto minero** : b…bueno es muy sencillo cada ser cuando nace y se le detecta un alma y eso lo representa y se dividen en 5

 **Rekiem** : bien eso ya lo sé, pero necesito saber que significan

 **Esqueleto minero** : bueno lo que a mi enseñaron fue que las almas tienen un poder diferente a la de las demás almas

 **Rekiem** : bien dime ¿Qué significan las almas?

 **Esqueleto minero** : bueno lo que significa cada una es…

 **Mortal** :

Son los más normales de encontrar, seres que viven un tiempo determinado, débiles, no muy fuertes y además de eso es que son unos de los seres menos sabios posibles son los más débiles del triángulo del poder para darte un ejemplo los ponys o grifos y Changelings son seres que para las además almas los más débiles e indefensos

 **Rekiem** : está bien ya entendí seres débiles ve por la siguiente

 **Esqueleto minero** : la que sigue es…

 **Monstruo** :

Estas almas son parecidas a los de los mortales, solamente que nuestras almas si duran mucho más que la de los mortales o mejor dicho tenemos más tiempo de vida por esa razón algunos de los monstruos de por aquí somos muy sabios e inclusive algunos somos capaces de usar magia por ejemplo los esqueletos y otros seres que también son monstruos zombis, babosas, gusanos gigantes y entre otros tipos de monstruos

 **Rekiem** : bueno tu amigo era un guerrero y lo derrote muy fácilmente

 **Esqueleto minero** : a veces hay exenciones

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : que te den (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem** : minero sigue

 **Esqueleto minero** : bueno el siguientes es…

 **Corruptos**

Seres sin conciencia que lo que buscan es corrompe y matar a su paso son como animales que buscan carne y alimentarse del sufrimiento de todos los seres casualmente estos seres pueden ser de cualquier tipo de especie, pero cuando son corrompidos ya no son lo que eran, lo único que buscan es sufrir, matar y dañar lo que no sea corrupto

 **Rekiem** : bueno entiendo son bastantes horribles

 **Esqueleto minero** : y que esa no es la mejor parte

 **Rekiem:** ¿eh? (dije sin entender)

 **Esqueleto minero:** te lo explicara con el siguiente…

 **Infernal**

Considerado que sus almas están de segundo lugar están en triangulo de poder son seres que están en el infierno exceptuando los dragones estos seres necesitan la superficie y su preguntas porque yo no lo sé supongo ellos decidieron vivir allí arriba pero aun así se les considera seres con almas infernales los demás viven en el infierno considerado el séptimo e último piso de este planeta demonios seres que han sufrido y sean transformado en lo que son ahora seres que defienden el infierno sin conciencia propia comandados, por quien sabe que, otro demonio… quien sabe

 **Rekiem** : entiendo, pero eso de los pisos me lo puedes explicar

 **Esqueleto minero** : no se mucho de eso

 **Rekiem** : en serio eres un minero y no sabes que son esos pisos

 **Esqueletos mineros** : créeme solamente el minero sirve para buscar minerales y ya no servimos para nada más, somos una carga para los demás esqueletos

 **Rekiem** : entiendo (vaya los esqueletos tienen una vida horrible) ok entonces explícame lo que puedas

 **Esqueleto minero** : bueno el mundo esta divido en 7 partes superficie, subterráneo, cavernas, y entre otros, pero el caso que ultimo es el pre infierno sexto piso y el infierno que sería el séptimo y último piso

 **Rekiem** : entiendo bueno ahora solo dime la última alma

 **Esqueleto minero:** ok la última alma es…

 **Divino**

Estos seres se conocen como los más poderosos en triangulo de poder y a diferencias de las demás almas están son inmortales pero las subespecies que viene de estas no son inmortales viven para siempre pero pueden morir por armas normales y corrientes mientras que la rama principal no pueden morir, estos seres con un magia poderosa considerados como los más fuertes como por ejemplo esas alicornios celestia y luna aunque no sabemos si son de la rama principal y de una subespecie de la misma rama como sea, son los seres más poderosos pero estos seres están casi instintos y quedan muy pocos

 **Rekiem** : puedes explicarme por favor ¿qué es el triángulo de poder?

 **Esqueleto minero** : el triangulo del poder consiste en los seres mas débiles hasta los más fuertes, y se define que el primer nivel de -1 al 2 son los mortales los más débiles luego seguiríamos los monstruos de nivel 3 al 5 somos débiles pero muy fuertes a la vez los que seguirían serian los corruptos de nivel 6 al 7 pero algunas veces se presentan con niveles 8, los siguientes son los infernales de niveles 8 al 10 y los últimos pero no menos importante los divinos que representan de niveles 11 al 13 este es el máximo nivel que hay

 **Rekiem** : (bueno eso será de mucha ayuda) disculpa me puedes repetir todo de vuelta, pero ahora (saca un pequeño libro de mi bolso) lo anotare todo (vi al esqueleto con una cara diciendo "en serio") jeje perdón

Después de un rato anoté todo en mi libro sobre las almas, también sobre el triángulo del poder y también hice un pequeño dibujo para representarlo y sobre los niveles eso me ayudara mucho después de haber terminado de escribir…

 **Rekiem** : bueno creo que eso seria todo, te doy muchísimas gracias (vi a su compañero él estaba sentado) y ahí ti quiero pedirte perdón por a verte tratado sin un mínimo de respecto (me le acerco y levanto mi mano) entonces ¿aceptas mis disculpas?

 **Esqueleto guerrero:** …,…(tenía duda pero el tomo mi mano y lo ayudo a levantase) je eres un ser muy raro y si acepto tus disculpa y tu acepta las mías y te comencé atacar sin tener una buena razón así que perdón supongo (yo lo mire y me da gracia) je lo siento jamás he sido bueno en las disculpas

 **Rekiem** : no tranquilo solo quería saber que me perdonaste emmm disculpa puedo hacer una última pregunta

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : claro ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

 **Rekiem** : es que estoy buscando tungsteno, pero he encontrado muy poco así que me podrían indicar donde podría encontrar en grandes cantidades

 **Esqueleto minero** : disculpa (le puse atención) podrás encontrar bastante si sigues este camino al final encontraras 2 caminos más toma el de la izquierda y podrás encontrar bastante

 **Rekiem** : gracias de verdad les debo una muy grande asique si necesitan una ayuda ya tiene una mano extra jeje (ellos rieron un poco) yo vivo en el antiguo castillo al norte de aquí

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : jeje bien, pero debo advertí de algo (yo lo miré con algo de sorpresa) tal vez te salvaste de mí, pero mis hermanos esqueletos no les gusta seres como ustedes que viven en la superficie así que ten cuidado por que ellos si no tendrán piedad contigo

 **Rekiem:** vale gracias eso también ayuda bueno después nos veremos ¿verdad?

 **Esqueleto minero:** claro (decía con entusiasmo)

 **Esqueleto guerrero** : emmm si porque no (decía con

 **Rekiem** : je bien adiós

 **Esqueleto minero y guerrero** : adiós

Comencé a tomar el camino que me indico eso esqueleto me acabo de dar cuenta que son muy agradables esos tipos inclusive ese guerrero que fue un poco malo, pero al final son buenas personas bueno en este caso sería esqueleto jeje que bien termine riendo solo será que me estoy volviendo loco je quien sabe en realidad desde un principio creo que estoy loco desde… ya que mejor me concentro ya estoy llegando al Cruze tomo el camino de la izquierda poco a poco voy viendo algo de tungsteno lo picaba aun que era poco era lago y no seré malagradecido pero ahora estoy viendo un gran batallón de esqueletos yo estaba sobre una cornisa y ellos no me veían pero pude escuchar de salir y buscar a la criatura supongo que estarán hablando de mi esto va ser un problema se todos los jefes me están buscando para quien sabe que, tendré que enfrentarme a sus tropas yo solo o no, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea se trata de… siento como el suelo comienza a temblar y vi que se estaba rompiendo la cornisa donde estaba pero ya era muy tarde ya estaba cayendo y por puro instinto me puse la armadura y ayudo un poco para que la caída no doliera tanto, pero hubo un problema que tengo detrás mío un batallón entero…

 **Esqueleto 1** : ¿¡que es esa cosa!?

 **Esqueleto 2:** ¡no lo sé, pero no quiero saber solo mente atrápenlo!

 **Batallón de esqueletos** : ¡señor si señor!

 **Rekiem** : ¿¡que esperen por favor si me dejan explicar!? (ya era muy tarde ya me estaban corriendo contra mi) ¡mierda! (saco mi espada)

Eran exactamente 40 esqueletos sabía que no podía con todos haci que se me ocurrí usar el arco comencé a disparar elimine unos 11 o 12 pero aun eran demasiado así que comencé a subir una pequeña colina que me llevaba a un camino diferente al que dijo él esqueleto y comencé a correr lo mejor que pude y con lo poco que veía vi una casa subterránea donde me escondí dentro y escuchaba a los esqueletos pasar vi por la venta de la casa subterránea y un esqueleto se comenzó a acercar hacia aquí, yo estaba sudando frio y nervios pero yo escuche que alguien "soldados reúnanse" y vi como el soldado se estaba yendo y yo suspire por tener un momento de descanso volví haber por la ventana y vi como los esqueletos estaban yéndose "bien a salvo por unos momentos" utilice una de mis antorchas para ver mejor la casa no era muy pequeña estaba llena de telarañas y polvo un cofre destruido y a su lado una pintura de una reina su cabello era morado piel azul oscuro me recuerda un poco a luna… y tenia una parte rota pero podía ver una mano de color blanco también había un cofre dorado "espera este es mi primer cofre" Dios dame suerte abrí el cofre vale una dinamita, el espejo un segundo y esto como fusiona tendré que probar después algunas monedas y una nube embotellada estas tenía un cinturón pero muy pequeños "supongo que esto me le tendré que poner en las piernas" me las puse un poco mas arriba donde tenia las botas así que intente algo salto y entente saltar de nuevo y funciono "auch" tan bien que medí contra el techo vale solo tengo que pensar que estoy en el suelo y estoy saltando es muy fácil haber tengo que salir pero sigilosamente bien salgo pero observo para todos lados y que no haya nadie y lo mejor de todo es que veo un buen lote de tungsteno así que comienzo a picar todo lo posible pero creo que hice demasiado ruido porque se están acercando unos 8 esqueletos a si que me escondo detrás de una columna y veo que uno se esta acercando si saco mi espada…

 **Esqueleto 1:** ¿porque en el tártaro seguimos aquí? (pregunto con molestia y miedo)

 **Esqueleto 2** : por que perdimos exactamente 12 esqueletos contra un solo soldado

 **Esqueleto 1** : y yo no veo la razón de seguir aquí

 **Esqueleto 3** : porque el capitán dijo "capturen o matan la extraña criatura" es por eso, pero si ese soldado está bueno ¿porque no siguió en batalla? Envés de huir

 **Esqueleto 2** : por que fue inteligente y supo que no pudo contra un batallón el solo

 **Esqueleto 4** : ¡ya cállense y busquen!

 **Esqueletos** : está bien (decían de malagana)

Muy bien piensa pelear o ir matando sigilosamente …mmm… creo que lo mejor es que los mate sigilosamente y justo empiezo contigo tenia un soldado que justo pasaba a mi lado lo agarre rápidamente le tapo su boca luego le entierro la espada por la espalda y veo como muere lo puse detrás de columna donde yo estaba y los demás soldados no se dieran cuenta voy moviéndome lentamente y arrodillado hasta acércame detrás de unos soldados estaba lo jale para atrás y se cayese y le meto la espada por su boca y callara, bien lo pongo detrás de una roca a por el siguiente usare el arco y comienzo apuntarle a unos de los soldados que estaba solo y sus compañeros hablando entre si pero ignoraban por completo a su compañero calcule el tiro aquí voy y fuego boom headshot justo en la cabeza cayo para atrás pero hiso mucho ruido al caer sus compañeros se dieron cuenta fueron rápido hacia

 **Esqueleto 1** : q…que le paso

 **Esqueleto 4** : no lo sé pero creo saber quien lo hiso

 **Esqueleto 3** : tú crees que el este aquí

 **Esqueleto 4** : quien más va ser ¡donde estas enfréntanos y da la cara!

Yo me puse detrás de ellos no se habían dando cuenta de nada apenas se dieron el lujo de ver su compañero muerto je esto no se la esperan ok disparare una flecha, para luego ir con las espalda y rematar los que quedan ok 1…2…y…3 disparo la flecha le doy en la cabeza a unos de ellos salgo rápidamente con espada en mano y como apenas estaban reaccionando pude deshacerme de otro los 3 que soldados que quedan uno me veo con miedo y los otros 2 solo con sorpresa y odio

 **Rekiem:** vaya no espera que me siguieran

 **Esqueleto 1** : no veta al infierno (este saliendo corriendo, pero saco mi arco y le disparo en su pierna) ¡AAAAAA MI PIERNA!

 **Rekiem** : nadie se ira de aquí entendido (dije seriamente)

 **Esqueleto 4** : cómo te atreves, (mira el esqueleto que esta caída en el suelo) matan a nuestros compañeros y huyes como un cobarde tu solamente mereces la muerta (saca su espada estaba por atacar a su compañero, pero yo lo detuve) no te metas

 **Rekiem** : yo me meto por donde yo quiero y no me importa tu maldita opinión (le dije de frente, je papa tenía razón soy demasiado directo sin que me importe lo que pienses los demás)

 **Esqueleto 3** : ni siquiera lo pienses (él se pone se al frente mío y pone su espada por mi cuello)

 **Rekiem** : (rápidamente me echo para atrás) yo que tú me voy de este lugar y no me meto en este problema (el ignoro me comentario)

 **Esqueleto 1** : p…por f…favor no me hagas daño (miro a su compañero) l…lo siento de verdad

 **Esqueleto 4:** de verdad quieres que te perdone eres uno de los peores guerreros que yo haya visto, un bueno parada, tu solamente sirves como carne de cañón (eso me esta molestando) los seres tan cobardes como tu solo merecen la muerte (ya me canse)

 **Rekiem:** ¡cállate si eres capaz de hablarle haci entonces dímelo a mí a ver si eres tan valiente contra mi! (el se asusto un poco) que la gallina perdió sus huevos (vaya ese comentaría tiene doble sentido)

 **Esqueleto 4** : ¡cómo te atreves ven aquí y dilo de nuevo en mi cara! (decía enojado)

 **Rekiem** : ¡porque no vienes tú ya que eres tan valiente!

 **Esqueleto 4** : ¡ya me canse tu vea a por el y…(no pudo terminar porque ya sabía lo que quería hacer haci que le dispare una flecha a su compañero en el pecho pero lo suficiente para matarlo)

 **Rekiem** : no amigo esto es entre tu y yo (guardo mi arco y saco mi espada)

 **Esqueleto** : agrrrr eres una molestia, pero ¡yo te matare me escuchaste te matare!

 **Rekiem:** entonces acércate y pelea

El viene corriéndome haci mí y comenzó agresivamente yo bloquea sus ataques, pero yo le metí una patada en su pierna el esqueleto se echó hacia atrás adolorido yo le ataco comienzo con algunos ataques al pecho que el bloqueaba pero en un movimiento rápido lo ataco por los lados ahora el comienza a bloquear , pero al final con un pequeño truco le hice tirar su espada y su preguntan cuál truco le ataque en la muñeca y ya se ese es mi pequeño truco, que me invente de la nada ahora comienza a esquivar mientras lo ataco pero en un descuido suyo se resbalo con una piedra pero no se cayó en vez de eso se dio de espaldas contra una columna cercana tome la oportunidad y ataque con la espada en uno de sus brazos vi cómo le había dolido pero por alguna razón quería algo mas así que le ataque sus piernas el cayo al suelo y ya estaba arrastrándose para los lados y en un intento de escape lo detuve…

 **Rekiem:** que ya perdiste la valentía

 **Esqueleto** **4** : agh…a…aléjate monstruo

 **Rekiem** : (me le acerco rápido y le apunto con mi espada) ¡yo un monstruo Me lo dice el que iba atacar a su propio compañero, aunque huyera él no tiene la culpa si estuviese en su lugar tú también estarías huyendo como un cobarde! (le dije fuertemente) solamente eres un estúpido, un patán y un traicionero (le dije esto último enterándole la espada en su pierna) y ahora tú te estas arrastrando como un cobarde

 **Esqueleto 4** :! MI PIERNA AAAAAAAA! ¡eghrrr AAAAAA! (termine sacándole la espada y le jale pierna para luego escuchar crash) AAAAAAaaa (el tipo se estaba que se desmallaba de tanto dolor)

 **Rekiem** : (le tomo de la armadura y lo jale hasta que su cabeza esta cerca de la mía) recuerda esta marca por siempre y se te quede en la cabeza por siempre y que aprendas tu lección eres un superviviente aguantaste todo este dolor, vive como se debe, respecta a tus compañeros y amigos no los hagas sentir como lo peor que te tengan un poco de respecto forma lasos, se un aliado no un enemigo ahora descansa esqueleto (veo como se desmalla y ahora veo el otro soldado) (suspiro) mira no te hare daño, creo que ya consigue lo que necesitaba, pero tu sabes donde hay tungsteno

 **Esqueleto 1** : y…yo si por ese camino (me señalo por donde de vería ir) v…ve por ahí cuando veníamos, vimos bastante de ese m…mineral agh (vi que aun tenia la flecha en su pierna)

 **Rekiem** : deja te ayudo (él se asustó) tranquilo yo no muerdo solo quiero quitar eso está bien (él se queda pensativo, pero al final se calma) esta bien tendré que jalarte eso para quitarlo (rompo una parte de la flecha e y escuche un agh de dolor) prepárate que ya viene el verdadero dolor (le comencé a jalar la flecha hasta sacarla)

 **Esqueleto 1** : AAAAAAaaaa (se está calmando) eso dolió mucho

 **Rekiem** : que creéis te que sería como quitarte una astilla jejeje que gracioso (me estaba riendo un poco de él) bien ya te quité eso, ahora estas por tu cuenta (me levante para irme) ayuda a tu compañero cuando te sientas capaz de levantarte adiós

 **Esqueleto 1** : ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

 **Rekiem** : (me dé tuve) porque era lo correcto

Me estaba yendo por donde dijo el esqueleto y tenía razón había bastante tungsteno y había encontrado un corazón de vida, aunque no sabía cómo usarlo tendré que probarlo después de picarlo creo ya tener suficiente tungsteno diría yo creo ya puedo volver a casa bien, pero escucho pasos y miro para ver eran los esqueletos escuche como gritaban yo comencé a correr para mi mala suerte había llegado a un lugar sin salida los esqueletos me están rodeando ¿Qué hago?

 **Esqueleto** : quieto, estas rodeado que das capturado (se comienzan a acercar) o aun un mejor prepárate para morir jaja

Piensa rápido, rápido ya se el espejo rápidamente lo saco, pero no sabía cómo usarlo haci lo único que paso por mi mente fue elevarlo al cielo escucho un ruido "rignnnnn" tenía los ojos cerrados y los abro para ver que estoy enfrente del **castillo** si me salve por Dios "gracias a Dios" casi me muero bien "jajajajaj" me reí de mi posible muerte, bien por favor que tenga suficiente tungsteno para la armadura y todo lo demás voy dentro del castillo para mi sorpresa no había nadie así que descanse un rato para ponerme a trabajar vi la hora vaya el tiempo me fue creo que a las 11:00 am y ya van hacer las 2:30 bien a trabajar ya iban hacer las 4:30 termine la armadura, la espada y las herramientas vaya estoy muy cansado creo que mañana hare el arco y ahora que hago bueno son las 4:30 am y no cree que me vendría mal una caminata y creo que iré a dormir un rato después de todo a esta hora debería poder descansar un poco primero que todo me puse la armadura guardando la de tungsteno en el collar mientras que la de plomo la guardo en un cofre me puse las nuevas herramientas y me fui del castillo pero dejando una nota para cuando Kevin llegara bien vamos allá se sentía raro tener la armadura tungsteno mas el casco que me tapaba toda cara pero le pude una unas líneas para poder respirar mejor más fácilmente pero era bastante ligera bien rekiem ya cumpliste uno de tus objetivos a hora si viene el primer jefe no será tan difícil como antes pero ciento que se me esta olvidando algo …mmm haci el corazón de vida creo que también tengo que hacer lo mismo que el espejo haci que eleve el corazón y vi como corazón soltaba auras verdes que se estaban mezclando conmigo cuando termine me sentía mas fuerte y resistente me sentía genial Dios me siento como cuando comencé a entrenar más veloz y fuerte "jeje que raro me siento" bueno creo que mientras voy para allá podría pensar en algunas cosas como ¿Cómo estará mi padre? O ¿Por qué me sentí tan raro cuando absorbí ese corazón? Y por último ¿Por qué cuando ataqué ese esqueleto me sentí tan bien? Eso me pone algo, ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo solo pensar que me gustar hacer sufrir y matar no me gusta esa idea, pero el tubo la culpa nadie merecía sufrir así, aunque fuera por cobardía nadie merece sufrir de esa forma y yo lo entiendo porque bueno creo que podría explicarles mientras voy la granja fue…

 **Lugar desconocido** :

 **?** : bueno Rex vamos o ¿acaso te comió la lengua el gato? (decía con gracia)

 **Rex** : no solamente que… esto será bastante duro para los 2

 **?** : bueno lo silo sigues mantienes en secreto más tiempo será peor

 **Rex** : vale… todo comenzó cuando él tenía 12 años…

 **Flashback 11 años atrás**

 **(NOTA de autor: en esta parte iré dividiendo la historia entre Rekiem y Rex así que pondré el nombre en mayúsculas para que sepan quien esta contando la historia mientras el flashback vaya pasando a y otra cosa recuerden rekiem tiene 23 años por eso se le quita tantos años)**

 **REX**

Bueno por dónde empezar este rekiem es de esas personas que guardan todo su dolor sin importar que pero llegar al punto de….bueno todo comenzó como cualquier día normal para rekiem pero normal para él, rekiem tenía bastante problemas con sus compañeros ya que el siempre anda solo y lo creían un bicho raro o un animal que pertenecí al bosque el sufría hacia casi todo el tiempo de su corta vida

 **?** : pero miren que trajo la calle un perro sin familia

 **Rekiem** : (lo ignoro por completo y seguía andando para adelante)

 **?** : como paso el perro es sordo (el me sostuvo de mi camisa blanca y me voltea sosteniéndome aun) tranquilo yo puedo arréglate las orejas si tú quieres (decía con una sonrisa en su cara)

 **Rekiem** : no…(el sorprendió al escuchar eso) no soy un perro de calle solamente soy una persona que no le gustan estar cerca de idiotas como tu (el se enojo por eso) por eso prefiero estar solo para no tener que ver la cara de engreídos y estúpidos como tu (se estaba enojando más) para tener oportunidades como esta (el estaba enojado pero confundido por no haber entendido lo ultimo

 **?** : ¿oportunidad? ¿Qué oportunidad? (pregunto confuso)

 **Rekiem** : para destrozar a golpes personas como tu (rápidamente le lanza un puñetazo en la nariz) eso fue por meter te conmigo (después le metió una patada en su "parte noble" y cayo de espaldas) eso fue por ser un brabucón, te metes con otras personas más débiles que tu como un cobarde te mereces esto y mas (el intenta ponerse de pie pero lo pone su pie en su pecho para que no lo hiciera) no te levantes y quédate ahí (ahora le quita su pierna de encima y Seva)

 **REKIEM**

Desde mis 12 años cuando comenzaron a burlarse de mi aprendí una cosa de la vida que cuando te intenté poner obstáculos tienes 3 opciones derribarla, esquivarla o huir yo decide pelear era lo mejor que esquivar o huir yo no era de esas personas que evitaba sus problema y mucho menos huir de ellas yo las enfrentaba aunque era un poco agresivo ok… era bastante agresivo pero yo era haci en esa edad y no ayudaba mucho con mis problemas de furia y si tenia problemas de furia pero los fue arreglando con el pasar del tiempo pero bueno esa es otra historia… pero así era con todos hasta que me llamaron jigsaw o imitador porque los atacaba el les hacia sufrir para enseñarle una lección, por eso y otras razones nadie se me acercaba a mí por miedo, odió y venganza y tenido tantas peleas desde mis 12 años pero una que lo cambiaria todo tenía 15 años

 **?** : oye me recuerdas (recibí un golpe de la nada) jajaja vaya de verdad no me recuerdas

 **Rekiem** : (me levanto y lo observo) …mmm… espera si ya te recordé fue al primer imbécil que le metí una paliza de 2 golpes jaja (eso lo hiso enojar) vaya parece que tu estúpido orgullo aún sigue ahí y eso no me sorprende después de todo los idiotas como tú nunca cambian, bueno que quieres

 **?** : acabar contigo (el saca un cuchillo) y no me importa lo que pase acabare contigo

 **Rekiem** : wow cálmate (me preparo) deja mi preparo (ya me enfrentado a cuchillo antes no sera dificil esto)

El corre hacia mí para enterármelo el cuchillo, pero yo me hago a un lado y dejo mi pie para hacerlo caer, rápidamente le piso su mano para que soltara el cuchillo luego le piso su espalda para que se mantuviera quieto tomo el cuchillo y lo miro

 **Rekiem** : eres un grandísimo estúpido, de verdad creías que podrías matarme a mí (él tenía miedo, pero…)

 **?** : si, pero por lo menos yo no soy un accidente y que me abandonara para dejarme encerrado en una casa

 **Rekiem:** (yo lo miro con ira pero no lo demuestro) bien, solo tendré que decirte que yo no soy el accidente eres tú, tus padres te dejaron llevar un cuchillo no puedo créelo supongo que no los tienes o te abandonaron por lo menos yo si tengo alguien que me quiera (je a ver si como le qued… espera… está llorando) ey porque lloras (dije confuso)

 **?** : (el no dice nada solo se levanta hasta que…) si tal vez no tangas padres y tu tengas alguien que te quiera pero algunas personas vivimos peor que ustedes

 **Rekiem** : ¿a qué te refieres?

 **?** : los ricos que tiene todo, personas como ustedes no saben que no es verdaderamente que es la vida para nosotros los pobres (dice esto ultimo con enojo) los que no tenemos nada

 **Rekiem** : (no…no…NO que es lo que hecho nunca pensé que las personas que yo hería podrían sufrir yo no solamente…. me defendía físicamente sino también verbalmente pero nunca pensé que los lastima tanto… Dios perdóname) yo…yo lo siento (decía arrepentido)

 **?** : ¡eso no me vale de nada de qué sirve el perdón si después de todo es un simple y estúpida palabra! (dice muy enojado y molesto)

 **Rekiem** : (pensé rápido) te prometo…(él estaba confuso) que no importa que ayudare al pobre y defenderé al inocente y castigare al corruptos a los que maltratan a los demás

 **?** : ¿eh?

 **Rekiem** : quiero pedirte perdón y disculpas por mi estupidez sin darme cuenta que te lastime entenderé sino quieres verme de nuevo y también quisiera saber tu nombre

 **?** : ¿hablas enserio? (pregunto con duda)

 **Rekiem** : si muy enserio

 **?** : (en el veía duda y confusión) bien mientras tu cumplas tu promesa te perdonare y por cierto mi nombre es Alejandro

 **Rekiem** : bien Alejandro gracias por perdonarme y claro que cumpliré mi promesa y mi nombre es Cross (y levanto mi mano y en la toma con confianza)

Eso lo que tuve más cerca de tener un amigo, Desde de ese día nunca más peleaba por que si me aguantaba los sobrenombres, las amenazas entre otras cosas lo resistí cada día hasta los 17 años huía como un maldito cobarde pero promesa es promesa

 **REX**

Desde entonces rekiem fue resistiendo todo ese dolor desde los 12 hasta lo 17 años sufrimiento rencor, odio y venganza, pero supo como arreglarlos gracias por estar con un psicólogo que era amigo de su padre, le tomo 3 años detener sus problemas de ira y eso hiso que todo el dolor se quedara dentro

 **REKIEM**

Desde entonces e aguantado todo resistido, el dolor, la furia y las ganas matar las es resguardado, tanto sufrimiento lo tengo guardado desde hace mucho tiempo y lo seguiré reteniendo cueste lo que cueste

 **REX**

Él lo mantendré encerrado para siempre

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Rex:** ahora entiendes por qué de su dolor

 **?** : …,… puedo preguntar ¿Qué le paso de Alejandro?

 **Rex:** jeje el un jugador de terraria después de todo él era un ladrón

 **?** : entonces robo una computadora (el asiente) y el jugo terraria (el asiente de nuevo) y eso es importante ¿Por qué?

 **Rex:** porque será el futuro amigo de rekiem

 **?** : ¿eh?

 **Rex** : digamos que el futuro ranger llegara pronto

 **?** : vaya así que le vas ayudar

 **Rex** : solo estaba vez, el mago y el invocador si tendrá que encontrarlos el

 **?** : entonces rekiem es melee

 **Rex** : SIP, por cierto, no quieres que te diga anciano (el asiente) entonces como quiere que te llame que no te ofenda tanto y no te haga enojar

 **?** : (el con una sonrisa) por fin me tendrás algo de respeto bueno llámame…que tal… greenforces

 **Rex** : vaya bonito nombre

 **Greenforces** : je gracias, puedo preguntar ¿cuándo vas a mandar a su nuevo amigo?

 **Rex** : cuando acabe con su primer jefe como si fuera una recompensa

 **Greenforces** : vale como no tenga nada mas que preguntar me iré, así que adiós (se va del lugar)

 **Rex** : adiós, bueno ahora tengo que buscarte Alejandro (se va del lugar)

 **Lugar #$!% &/"%!**

(estás viendo a alguien sentado en una silla encadenado de manos y piernas las cadenas eran de oro puro y se veían signos mágicos en ellos , pero solo se podía ver su cuerpo de piel blanca y la cabeza no se le podía ver) Vaya hola de seguro estarás pensando que está pasando aquí solo te explicare algo sobre mi soy alguien muy conocido para cierta pony, y alguien muy conocido para un amigo o familiar muy antiguo posiblemente ya está muerto jajajaja, pero bueno eso será explicado según como pase el tiempo pero por ahora estaré en silencio por mucho tiempo mientras consiga poder y como lo hare teniendo estas estúpidas cadenas en mis brazos y piernas con el tiempo tu entenderás y para darte una pista mi nombre está al revés de alguien y ese quien tendrá que saberlos ustedes

 **Esta historia continuara JJAAJJAJAJAJAJA adiós no veremos luego**

* * *

 **NOTA: mmm cuando pensé en poner más acción pensé que no me malgastaría tanto, pero valió la pena no, mucha acción, aunque sentí que falto algo y un poco de historia está bien cierto lo de hace un segundo fue alguien que será un futuro … que de verdad creen que les diría tan fácilmente pues NOPP de ven descubrirlo y como única pista la que dijo nuestro nuevo… te la creíste no va enserio su nombre está al revés de alguien siempre les pido comente, sugieran o digan lo que ustedes quieran aquí se despide su amigo el fénix adiós**

 **NOTA 2:** **Disculpen por haber lo subido el capitulo por la noche y un sábado, pero la pagina de fanfic no le servían los servidores hasta ahorita mismo, pero bueno por lo menos subí el día que debía, ahora a ver el penúltimo capítulo de dragón Ball super :"V ahora si adiós**


	8. la historia de los nobles

**Capítulo 7: la historia de los nobles**

Después de haber caminando unos 30 minutos decide volver al castillo para dormir un rato

 **Rekiem** : bueno, parece que Kevin aun no a llegado (escucho como tocan el portan) ese de ve ser el (me comencé a dirigir al portón y abrí) ey Kevin por que tard…(no era el)

 **?** : disculpa, pero no me llamo Kevin mi nombre es Alfred mucho gusto (levanta su mano)

 **Rekiem** : (al principio dude, pero luego la tome para un buen apretón de manos) bueno Alfred puedo pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí? (lo comencé a observar lleva puesto una bata de color café claro que le sobrepasaba la cintura hasta diría que llegaba hasta sus pies digo… cascos, pantalón gris con combinación…gris je jamás he sido bueno en la combinación de colores y también usaba un gorro con una plumita Oooh ya se quién es el mercader)

 **Alfred** : primero que todo soy un enviado de Rex el me pidió que viniera así aquí (eso me sorprendió)

 **Rekiem** : espera Rex te envió, pero ¿para qué?

 **Alfred:** ya iba a eso me envió para enseñarte de economía y la sociedad de hoy en día

 **Rekiem:** espera, pero ¿eso para que me servirá?

 **Alfred:** vienés de otro mundo cierto (eso me sorprendió… pero asentí) bueno debo enseñarte de la sociedad pony y también su historia

 **Rekiem:** eee creo eso será innecesario (dije levantado un poco mis manos y una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Alfred:** ¿así que innecesario eh?, bueno te hare algunas preguntas primero ¿quiénes fueron los padres de la creación? O sabes ¿que fue la rebelión de las sombras y el caos? o si quieras sabes ¿quiénes fueron la madre o el padre de celestia y luna?

 **Rekiem:..** (me quede callado por no saber las respuestas)

 **Alfred:** vez quieres ir de aventura pero de vez aprende de la sociedad porque el arma más poderosa que tenemos es la mente no las armas (digo señalando mi espada) y lo que acabo de decir es lo más básico

 **Rekiem:** ok, ok ya entendí no tengo ni la menor idea de la historia de los ponys y (y lo poco que se, lo vi en la serie) bien entonces será mejor que pases al castillo y me espliques un poco de lo que voy aprender (dije esto último con bastante pereza ya que pensaba que al llegar a este mundo no tendría que estudiar más…pero la vida te trae sorpresas)

 **Alfred:** (el va pasando al castillo) vaya así que están reparando este castillo

 **Rekiem:** si para que este lugar sea un bonito hogar

 **Alfred:** sabes, este castillo tiene más de 10000 años de historia

 **Rekiem:** ¿! cuantos años¡?(me sorprendí bastante)

 **Alfred:** 10000 años solo fue abandonado cuando luna se transformó en Nightmare Moon ase mas de 1000 años, pero míralo ahora de un hermoso castillo a unas ruinas que cuentas historias de leyendas

 **Rekiem:** cuando lo dices de esa forma ya veo este lugar como un santuario envés de un lugar en ruinas

 **Alfred:** como dije este lugar tiene historias de leyendas como Solaris unos de los primeros alicornios vistos en la historia de equestria defensor de equestria y de todo ser que amenazaba a equestria y sin importar quien era si era monstruo o espíritu e inclusive de su propia familia (eso me sorprendió bastante)

 **Rekiem:** wow Solaris de vio ser un héroe legendario debió ser muy apreciado por las pers…digo ponys (tengo que acostumbrarme a decir pony en vez de persona)

 **Alfred:** y no solamente eso si no que fue el rey de equestria (eso me sorprendió)

 **Rekiem:** p…perdón e…escuche ¿rey de equestria? (el asiente) seguro que fue amado y protegido por toda la gente de equestria

 **Alfred:** no por todos (yo lo vi extrañado, el luego suspira) en los primeros años de equestria, cuando apenas estaban naciendo los reinos de equestria cuando se ponían los primeros bloques de piedra de este castillo habían nacidos 2 alicornios Solaris su crin de color fuego rojo y naranja su pelaje blanco puro y ojos de fuego y Celebrimbor (NOTA: se pronuncia quelebrinbor pero haci es como se escribí) su crin de color negro y combinaciones de gris y blanco pelaje gris oscuro pero se decía que en sus ojos se parecían a los de una serpientes de color azul, Solaris siendo el hermano mayor y Celebrimbor menor ambos se amaban pero llego una nueva alicornios llamada nébula hermosa como la mismísima noche su crin de combinaciones blancas y purpuras su pelaje de color negro oscuro ambos alicornios se enamoraron de la hermosa yegua, ambos hermanos lucharon por el corazón de la hermosa yegua pero al final Solaris logro conquistar el corazón de nébula, el hermano menor con el corazón destruido y roto, Decio irse de equestria para descubrir algo nuevo que lo estaba llamando y para olvidar todo ese dolor y odio que mantuvo contra su hermano después de eso cientos de años habían pasado Solaris tenia un fuerte dolor en su corazón de haber perdido a su querido hermano pero el dolor se fue yendo al saber que tendría 2 pequeñas hijas Celestia y Luna por un largo tiempo hubo paz y tranquilidad en equestria pero Celebrimbor había descubiertos nuevas magia las cuales eran caos y la de sombras y la más peligrosas de todas la de la corrupción con ellas podría crear seres poderosos como discord el señor del caos

 **Rekiem:** wow, wow, wow espera el señor del caos ¿fue creado por él? (el asiente) pero entonces ese tipo de estar loco para crear a un ser tan caótico

 **Alfred:** no es que estuviese loco solamente que jugo a ser un Dios (digo seriamente) bueno Celebrimbor tomo como a discord como su propio hijo y le enseño todo sobre el caos y como romper las reglas del mundo después de eso comenzó a crear nuevos seres del mal como los lobos de madera, mantícoras, hidras, entre otros seres por el pasar de los años había encontrado el amor nuevamente pero que había muerto y no se sabe la razón de su muerte pero con el tiempo que había vivido su amor había conseguido un pequeño hijo pero tenía tanto dolor en su corazón que su padre decidió jamás ponerle un nombre ya que su padre sabia que la vida de su hijo no sería fácil tendría problemas era lo mejor que no tuviera ni siquiera un nombre así no tendría algún problema su hijo era muy pequeño pero pudo ver unos pocos años a su padre mientras que Celebrimbor creaba nuevos seres del mal, se proclamo haci mismo, Celebrimbor rey de las bestias del mal y tenía merecido ese título después de todo el creo los males de equestria y por esa razón no paso mucho tiempo más desapercibido Solaris se dio cuenta de todos los seres malignos que había creado su hermano y por esa razón se vio en la obligación de matar a su propio hermano a sangre fría y su hijo pequeño lo vio todo pero envés de sentir miedo y terror sintió odio, furia y venganza pero discord teniendo una cabeza de demente era un ser muy inteligente demente, pero inteligente llevándose a su hermano lo más lejos a las montañas del norte donde ningún pony se acercaría y el hijo de Celebrimbor entreno fuertemente durante cientos de años de alguna forma consiguió la inmortalidad siendo un unicornio después de años de planeación el chico se metió dentro de este mismo castillo primero fue al cuarto real de Solaris y Nébula él consiguió matar a nébula, Solaris vio ante su propios ojos como asesinaban a su esposa una columna de su vida que cae como un simple montón de rocas al temblar la tierra después comenzó una batalla entre ambos guerreros destruían todo lo que había en los alrededores ambos guerreros de una larga batalla estaban cansados pero las hijas de solaris fueran a ayudar a su padre derrotándolo, pero Solaris cansado de ver mas muertes de su propia sangre decidió encerrarlo en la alma mas fuerte de su reino

 **Rekiem:** supongo que fue Solaris el que resguardo el alma de ese tipo (el niega) pero si Solaris era un guerrero de leyenda y muy fuerte ¿Por qué no fue él? (pregunte con duda y sorpresa)

 **Alfred:** chico, Solaris perdió a su hermano, por el amor de su vida, para que en algunos años tuviese que matarlo y no solamente eso sí que también tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos la muerte de su esposa y no fue con cualquier pony fue de su propio sangre su sobrino él estaba débil de espirito su alma estaba llena de dolor y tristeza no de ganas de asesinar o tener venganza tienes que comprender que, aunque fuera el rey de equestria seguía siendo un pony de carne y hueso, con sentimientos

 **Rekiem:..,…** (jamás me puse a pensar que… cielos cuando el lo dice de esa manera suena que ser un rey o un líder es un sufrimiento eterno que dolor de haber sentido Solaris) entonces… ¿quién fue elegido?

 **Alfred:** se dice que fue elegida una yegua de la nobleza, pero que sufría terribles pesadillas, hasta la princesa luna tubo que ayudarle para detener las pesadillas que la atormentaban, pero ella no pudo decía que las pesadillas no venían de su mente sino del hijo de Celebrimbor el lo atormentaban cada noche Solaris con su única opción decidió con la ayuda de sus 2 hijas y de los magos mas poderosos de esos tiempos la mandaron a un mundo desconocido para nosotros los ponys, donde no existía la magia un lugar para que hijo maligno de Celebrimbor no pudiera molestar mas las pesadillas de la yegua lo ultimo que se sabe de este hechizo que mientras la yegua tenga un hijo o hija se le será pasada la maldición y hacía por los siguientes años o hasta el fin del mundo

 **Rekiem:** vaya de ve ser muy buen maestro para saber toda esa historia al pie de la letra jeje (no va enserio quien mierda puede decir esa historia casi al pie de la letra sin necesidad de un libro de historia… eso da miedo) pero puedo preguntar ¿que le paso a Solaris?

 **Alfred:** Solaris después de la batalla con el hijo de Celebrimbor quedo al borde de la muerte así una de las decisiones de Solaris fue darle sus poderes de control del sol a celestia para que cuidar a los ponys con el radiante y hermoso sol, mientras que luna le confió los poderes de la noche y los sueños para proteger a los ponys de las pesadillas que aparezcan, entonces Solaris con su ultimo aliento dejo a equestria como un rey y un guerrero de leyendas

 **Rekiem:…(eso** que dijo me hiso resolver unas de mis preguntas así que los alicornios son seres benditos pero que pueden morir por armas normales…mmm bueno eso explica muchas cosas) vaya eres como un libro de historias andante jeje (decía con bastante gracia)

 **Alfred:** jeje los años de experiencia hijo, los años de experiencia pero chico esta historia lo saben muy pocos así que mantén esto en silencio confía en mi puede ser muy molesto que cientos de ponys te comience hacer cientos de preguntas jeje (decía como todo un sabio jeje me recuerda un poco jiraya de naruto solo un poco)

 **Rekiem:** bueno ya que terminamos la primera clase deberíamos descansar, tu vienes muy cansado y lo noto y yo llevo desde esta mañana un día ardo de trabajo y mañana tendré un día muy agitado también así lo mejor será que descansamos un poco ¿no lo crees?

 **Alfred:** je me recuerdas a cierta persona, pero si será mejor que descansemos

 **Rekiem:** bueno te mostrare un cuarto donde puedas descansar

Después de eso lo llevo a unos de los cuartos que había en castillo y escuche como tocaban la puerta principal del castillo y era Kevin le había preguntado ¿por qué había tardo tanto en venir? Y el respondió que se había distraído en un concurso que había en el pueblo de ganar sorprendentes objetos que había y que había traído 5 carretas de…no jodas, no jodas esto no puede ser enserio traía consigo 5 carretas de alimentos zanahorias, papas, tomates, quesos hasta traía leche y entre otros alimentos "¿Cómo…tu…conseguiste…todo eso?" el solamente respondió que el concurso tenia que resolver unas simples preguntas y lo hiso a la perfección y le dieron todo eso y estuvo jugando todo la mañana y tarde en eso y todo eso fue lo que gano yo tenía la mandíbula haci abajo de tal sorpresa era impactante que haya ganado tantas cosas en un solo día después de eso comenzamos a guardar todo los alimentos y le Conte sobre Alfred a Kevin el entiendo todo lo que le dije pero que ya el se había dormido y está descansando en unos de los cuartos y le Conte que mañana estaría con las chicas entonces que me iría a dormir mas temprano de lo usual mire mi reloj ya eran más de las 8:45 pm estoy muy cansado que lo único que quiero ahora mismo es… había escuchado un gran golpe que había hecho temblar la tierra por un segundo… fui con mi espada en mano Kevin tan bien se había percatado del golpe yo le dije que esperara aquí mientras yo revisaba con espada en mano fui con cuidado ala parte trasera del castillo donde mas se había escuchado el golpe y vi que algo estaba brillando me acerque lento y lo vi era una ¿estrella? aaa espera se me olvido que aquí también existen las estrellas para crea cristales de mana, pero aun haci mis gustos son los melee prefiero los ataques cercanos pero aun hacia los hare pare estar completo de mana y vida y escuche otros 2 golpes y vi otras 2 estrellas entonces decide crear mi primer cristal de mana fue al castillo para hacerla después de haberlo hecho hice lo mismo que con cristal de vida, lo eleve y vi como una aura azul comenzaba a rodear todo mi cuerpo jejeje de nuevo esa extraña sensación de satisfacción ero era diferente ahora me siento más rápido y ligero después de eso decide irme a la cama a dormir si que estaba cansando siento que en unos simples segundos caería dormido y ya estoy en cama "awaa" vaya si que tengo sueño me recuesto y zzzz…zzz…zzz

Tierra lugar desconocido

Vemos como Rex está observando a alguien que está en plena pelea

 **?** : ven aquí pequeño demoño

 **?** : hazlo se puedes (decía mientras esquiva un puñetazo, para luego de volver con derechazo en la cara cayendo en el suelo se estaba levantando, pero el rápidamente le propino una patada en la cabeza quedando K.O) jeje este demoño derroto a su jefe será mejor que se vayan o les ira peor a ustedes (sus compañero comienzan a huir)

 **Rex:** (yo observaba desde un lugar bastante lejano) bien Alejandro casi que no te encuentro, pero por fin (me acerco con un gran salto hacia él) ¡ey!

 **Alejandro:** ¿Qué?

 **Rex:** vi como peleabas fue bastante genial ver derrotado al jefe de la manada

 **Alejandro:** vaya…pues gracias

 **Rex:** disculpa puedo preguntar tu ¿has jugado terraria? (el quedo sorprendido ante la pregunta)

 **Alejandro:** y ¿para que coño quieres saber eso?

 **Rex:** bueno solo digamos que estoy empezando a ser ranger y me vendría bien algún consejo

 **Alejandro:** (se queda pensativo) bueno…si juego… y manejo muy bien la clase de ranger…pero la experiencia se siente mejor si la descubres tú mismo

 **Rex:** ¿eh?

 **Alejandro:** escucha bien lo que te voy a decir créeme es mejor aprender por ti mismo… es más satisfactorio la experiencia que si te ayudan a ti

 **Rex:** lo que intentas decirme ¿que es mejor trabajar solo que con la ayuda de alguien más?

 **Alejandro:** exacto, se siente muy bien

 **Rex:** mmm, ¿entonces no me vas ayudar?

 **Alejandro:** NOP, pero si quieres te doy un buen consejo

 **Rex:** así y cual sería ese consejo

 **Alejandro:** se muy rápido en movimiento y en disparos y sin olvidar que tienes que esquivar muy bien lo ataques de tus enemigos

 **Rex:** pues gracias y otra cosa ¿cómo te llamas?

 **Alejandro:** mi nombre es Alejandro, pero mis amigos me dicen alejo

 **Rex:** bien alejo… puede preguntar una última cosa

 **Alejandro:** claro que seria

 **Rex:** me pregunta ¿si conoces a alguien llamado Cross? (pregunta un poco más serio)

 **Alejandro:** ¿perdón?

 **Rex:** que si conoc…(lo interrumpe)

 **Alejandro:** no si entendí la pregunta solamente que para ¿quieres saber eso?

 **Rex:** digamos que el necesita ayuda, para una misión que se le fue asignada

 **Alejandro:** ¿ayuda? ¿misión? No te estoy entendiendo nada

 **Rex:** bueno te lo explicara un poco

 **Alejandro:** ¿eh?

 **Rex:** Alejandro Restrepo Díaz fuiste elegido para completar con la ayuda de Cross, pero necito saber tu respuesta entonces que dices

 **Alejandro:** mejor explícate

 **Rex:** bueno entonces…

Rex comienza a contar de la misión que tiene matar a todos los jefes y monstruos que hay en el mundo que quiere ser corrompido por el mal… pero no le cuenta un pequeño detalle

 **Rex:** entonces eso sería todo

 **Alejandro:** sabes por lo que me estas diciendo comienzo a creer que estás loco de remate

 **Rex:** no amigo mío no lo estoy y para demostrártelo (comienza a crear una esfera de energía) vez

 **Alejandro:** (el estaba muy sorprendido) ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?

 **Rex:** ahora si me crees

 **Alejandro:** pues…creo que si

 **Rex:** bien entonces acepta la misión

 **Alejandro:** sabes esta decisión es muy difícil

 **Rex:** lo se y como le di a Cross conocimientos para saber todo sobre herrería, lucha y alquimia

 **Alejandro:** si y además le debo una muy grande a Cross

 **Rex:** ¿a qué te refieres?

 **Alejandro:** sabes…Cross hiso que recupera un poco mi fe en la humanidad…el me enseño que no todos los ricos son malas personas… Cross tal vez unos de los pocos amigos que tenido de verdad que no me tratado mal por ser pobre… aunque fue muy poco tiempo el que fue mi amigo, pero se gano mi lealtad y respecto y no solamente eso sino que también no tengo nada que hacer en tierra no avance en la vida y ahora estoy bloqueado me ayudaría mucho tener algo de acción en esta vida que no es muy larga que digamos

 **Rex:** entonces tu respuesta es…

 **Alejandro:** si iré a ayudar a Cross en ese mundo

 **Rex:** a cierto un último detalle al mundo que iras es un poco diferente a este

 **Alejandro:** ¿eh?

 **Rex:** sabes que… Cross te lo explicara todo… por favor sigue las ordenes de Cross

 **Alejandro:** claro que seguiré sus ordenes

 **Rex:** bien tomo esto (comienza a hacer una esfera de energía que lanza rápidamente a Alejandro)

 **Alejandro:** vaya…me siento muy raro

 **Rex:** tranquilo eso es normal

 **Alejandro:** y bien que sigue

 **Rex:** es hora de mandarte a tu nuevo hogar y otra cosa cuando llegues ve al castillo ahí de vería estar Cross

 **Alejandro:** ok entonces vamos allá

 **Rex:** y por cierto tomare la ropa de tu casa y la enviare contigo

 **Alejandro:** vale está bien

 **Rex:** bueno prepárate (comienza a abrir un portal) buena suerte

 **Alejandro:** yo me gano mi suerte… pero gracias

Alejandro comienza a entrar al portal, pero antes de entrar…

 **Rex:** espera tomo…(le entrega un collar con cruz y un mapa) esto será necesario en tu viaje ya eso es todo y se preguntas ¿para que sirven estas cosas? Te diré pregúntale a Cross

 **Alejandro:** emmm…vale…gracias supongo

Alejandro termina entrando en el portal

 **Rex:** bueno ya te envié tu ultima ayuda Cross de ahora en adelante estar por tu cuenta…hasta cierto punto (crea un nuevo portal y entra)

 **Lugar castillo ruinas**

Son las 8:30 waaa Dios dormí temprano y desperté temprano y como dicen por ahí el pájaro madrugador se queda con los gusanos y bueno en este caso no hay gusanos, pero tendré un gustoso viaje a ponyville será me primer visita al pueblo…" espero que nada malo paso"…bueno me levanto de la cama y voy a la cocina y veo como Kevin y Alfred están hablando

 **Alfred:** y haci fui por el noroeste de Apple loosa y haci par lueg…(se dio cuenta de mi presencia) vaya buenos días rekiem descánsate bien

 **Rekiem:** si dormí bastante bien y veo que conociste ya a Kevin

 **Kevin:** haci es, el señor Alfred me fue contando de su llegada hasta aquí al castillo (el se voltea y va a una mesa y tomo un plato con unos deliciosos huevos cocidos y pan, con un delicioso chocolate) ten toma tu desayuno

 **Rekiem:** gracias se ve delicioso

 **Alfred:** bien desayuna rápido para comenzar con tu primera clase

 **Rekiem:** lo siento Alfred, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento

 **Alfred:** y ¿porque razón hay que esperar?

 **Rekiem:** hoy les prometí a unas amigas que iría con ellas a ver al pueblo y eso es lo mejor asi cuando el vaya al pueblo no me tendrán miedo que cuando vaya por el pueblo y que no crean que soy una amenaza

 **Alfred:** bueno entonces ¿cuándo quieres empezar?

 **Rekiem:** te parase bien mañana

 **Alfred:** bien…pero mañana no tendrás escusa alguna, hay que comenzar lo más pronto posible

 **Rekiem:** bien gracias (de pronto aparece una carta)

 **Kevin:** parece que el jefe te envió un mensaje

 **Rekiem:** haci párrese vamos a ver que nos mandó…(abro la carta)

 **Rex**

Hola **Cross** como estas solo venia a darte tu ultima ayuda va a tardar, pero te envía a un compañero que sabe todo sobre los ranger pero no sabe nada de mlp haci que te pido el favor que le expliques todo lo que tiene que saber no solamente eso sino también del collar y el mapa y sobre el aumento de su edad de 16 a 22 años me harías un gran favor y se preguntas quien es jeje te guarda la sorpresa pero ya lo conoces y también para decirte que tiene que reunir a 2 personas mas un invocador y un mago el ranger te lo envíen como ultima ayuda de ahora en adelante estas solo y que solamente te ayudare buscando a los NPC pero nada mas reunir y tu equipo estas solo en eso y si necitas alguna consejo pues aquí tienes a tu maestro jeje espero que en un futuro nos podamos volver a ver tu compañero estará contigo dentro de 2 días haci que recíbelo bien eso es todo y bueno suerte y adiós…

Vale estoy muy sorprendido haci que tendré un compañero nuevo y tendré que crear a un equipo y que mi compañero sabe mucho de terraria, pero poco de mlp bueno esto será difícil, pero lo lograre por el bien de este mundo luego de eso comienzo a contarles a Kevin y Alfred sobre lo que decía la carta quedándome algunas partes mas que todo sobre algunos datos de terraria

 **Alfred:** así que tendrás que reunir un equipo (yo asentí) eso no me sorprende después de todo tu misión ya es muy difícil si la haces tu solo

 **Rekiem:** si tienes razón eso, pero me pregunta ¿Quién será mi nuevo compañero?

 **Alfred:** eso lo sabrás dentro 2 días

 **Kevin:** y dime cómo vas a encontrar a los otros 2 el invocador y el mago

 **Rekiem:** no lo sé tendré que pensar en eso después

 **Kevin:** y que tal si le pides a uno de los elementos de armonía que te ayude como por ejemplo esa Twilight Sparkle ella dijo que era alumna de celestia entonces de ve de ser muy buena en la magia

 **Rekiem:** tienes un buen punto pero no…(el se sorprendió un poco) yo tengo que defender los elementos de la armonía no ponerlos en peligro aunque Twilight se que es buena en la magia yo no la voy poner en peligro

 **Alfred:** buen punto chico si ya tienes tan responsabilidad en tu espalda es mejor que no pongas mas de lo que puedas aguantar

 **Kevin:** bueno entiendo, pero ¿qué vas hacer entonces?

 **Rekiem:** ya lo pensare, pero ahora voy a prepararme para ir con las chicas así que será mejor que me como este delicioso desayuno…

Después de haber desayunado me fui al rio a darme una refrescante ducha me viste, me puse collar, herramientas y espada en el cinturón fui tome mi bolso y me fui preparando y me queda alas a fueras del castillo esperando…ya han pasado como 15 minutos y comienzo a visualizar a 4 ponys a ver…Pinkie, Twilight, Rainbow y Fluttershy mmm que le abra pasado a Applejack y a Rarity bueno tal vez estén ocupadas en sus trabajos jeje bueno por lo menos están uno de mis ponys favoritas en realidad si lo ponemos por orden seria Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy y de ultima Rarity por ese orden seria y mi villano favorito es rey sombra… un segundo cuando termine pensando en esto…como sea ya se están acercando

 **Rekiem:** buenos días chicas

 **Twilight:** buenos días rekiem

 **Pinkie:** ¡buenos días como amaneciste yo espero que bien porque yo desperté muy feliz de saber que te presentaríamos el pueblo y…!(decía con mucha emoción pero yo la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** si Pinkie yo descansé muy bien y también estoy feliz de visitar el pueblo como tu (comienzo a mirar a Fluttershy y recordé que no la había llevado a su casa ayer) emmm Fluttershy quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte llevado ayer a tu casa de verdad te pido mil disculpas

 **Fluttershy:** no…tranquilo después de lo que paso ayer…es normal que se nos allá olvidado…

 **Rekiem:** aun haci si necesitas ayuda en algo por favor pídamelo y con mucho gusto lo hare y no aceptare un no como respuesta

 **Fluttershy:** yo…está bien…acepto tu prepuesta y si eso te hace sentir mejor (Dios me mata lo kawai que es)

 **Rekiem:** gracias (ahora miro a Rainbow Dash) y tu como estas…supongo que te aburriste hasta venir aquí para casi nada

 **Rainbow:** si me aburrí un poco pero bueno…pero las acompañé a ellas por si pasaba algo ya sabes un lobo de madera o mantícora ya tuvieran a una gran Pegaso para protegerlas jeje

 **Rekiem:** je y yo pensando que venias aquí solo para verme

 **Rainbow:** que no…ósea si pero a la vez no… lo quiero decir… (decía para intenta explicarse)

 **Rekiem:** jajaja tranquila Dash ya sé a qué te refieres solo quería molestarte

 **Rainbow:** (ella me mira un poco molesta y me pega un puño en el brazo amistosamente para luego sonreír) jeje no te hagas el bromista conmigo ok

 **Rekiem:** jeje si tranquila y disculpa si te moleste

 **Rainbow:** je como sea ¿vamos ya el pueblo?

 **Rekiem:** por mí me parece bien ir ya

 **Twilight:** bien entonces vamos…

Comenzamos a ir al pueblo estaba bastante nervioso ya que esto definirá como será tratado en el pueblo mientras íbamos al pueblo Twilight mi hiso varias preguntas que luego anotaba en un libro de verdad hiso muchas preguntas que tuve que responder ya habían pasado 25 minutos ya casi llegamos al pueblo, pero antes de entrar me puse la capucha de la chaqueta por que tenia muchos nervios, aunque las chicas me decían que no me asustara, pero yo les dije que por ahora iré con las capucha por ahora ya estaba dentro del pueblo yo veía a los ponys todos estaban trabajando o comiendo en algún restaurante o cafetería aun estaba temprano no es haci vi mi reloj ya iban hacer las 9:10 si esta temprano algunos ponys nos veían pero que se fijaron mas en mi pero luego dejaban de verme gracias capucha pero de pronto siento un fuerte jalonado en la cabeza que me habían quitado la capucha y veo quien fue…

 **Rekiem:** ¡Rainbow Dash que demonios te pase! (le dije bastante enojado)

 **Rainbow:** ey tranquilo amigo no puedes permanecer siempre oculto como te van a conocer si siempre estas oculto

 **Rekiem:** si pero…(no te que varios ponys no están viendo yo comienzo a ponerme nervioso) e…este y…yo eee y…yo soy (mierda esto muy nervioso)

 **Twilight:** ciudadanos de ponyville se que todos ustedes están preguntándose quien este ser desconocido y yo le responderé ese pregunta esté ser se llama humano y viene de un lugar muy lejano pero les aseguro que no es un ser peligroso para nadie (pero aun haci todos se veían preocupados y asustados y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de tener tantas herramientas y una espada… de la nada veo una pelota viniendo de la nada dando en toda la cara auch eso dolió vi que la pelota venia de unos potros ellos vinieron donde había caído su pelota yo la cogí y me arrodille les puse pelota de frente ellos me tenia miedo pero un pequeño se puso de frente de los demás más pequeños él se me acerco lentamente para luego tomar su pelota

 **Rekiem:** eres valiente sabias (el se sorprendió por lo que dije) acércate a un ser como yo, sin miedo eso solo hacen los valientes así que bien hecho pequeño tienes mucho valor (le acaricié la cabeza el pequeño comenzó agitar la cola que raro)

 **Potro:** entonces esto no eres malvado ("no amigo no soy peligroso" respondí con una sonrisa) entonces por que estas aquí

 **Rekiem:** para protegerlos cada uno de ustedes (comienzo a mirar a los ponys) se que muchos pensaron que soy un monstruo, pero yo solo estoy aquí para protegerlos a cada uno de ustedes sé que ninguno de ustedes lo entenderá, pero yo soy un ser de protección que solo busca armonía y paz para cada uno de ustedes (ahora todos estaban más tranquilos, pero los veía aun con nervios, pero por lo menos no me temen tanto como haces unos momentos)

 **Twilight:** ven ponys este ser nos quiere hacer daño envés de eso quiere protegernos a cada uno de ustedes entonces por favor no le tengan miedo en nuestro nuevo am…(alguien la interrumpe)

 **?** : ¡SE LOS DIJE LOS HUMANOS SON REALES! (escuche una voz muy conocida oh no porque a mí)

 **Rekiem:** Twilight tenemos que irnos ahora

 **Twilight:** ¿irnos por qué? (pregunto confundida)

 **Rekiem:** porque… (de todo el gentío había aparecía un pony color verde mente, con un crin y cola del mismo color, pero con una línea blanca) ¡hay no me jodas!

 **?** : (ella corre hacia mi para lanzar en sima mío, pero rápidamente lo esquivo y cae de hocico) ¡auch! (ella se toca su nariz por el dolor de caída)

 **Rekiem:** estas bien (pongo en enfrente mi mano para ayudarla y ella con toda confianza la toma)

 **?** : si estoy bien gracias por preguntar y tu eres un humano increíble (ella rápidamente comienza a tocarme por toda parte y cuando digo toda es todas partes)

 **Rekiem** : eh, eh, eh espacio personal amiga (ya la alejo de mi)

 **?** : oh lo siento…pero todos me tomaban de loca por pensar que ustedes no existían ¡pero yo sabía que ustedes existían!

 **Rekiem** : pues te felicito, pero por favor nunca pero nunca me vuelvas a tocar de esa forma

 **?** : lo sé y lo siento, pero es que no pude resistirme conocer a unos de los seres que más admiro

 **Rekiem** : vale te perdono, pero ¿podrías decirme tu nombre por favor?

 **?** : claro mi nombre es Lyra Heartstrings mucho gusto y tu ¿cómo te llamas?

 **Rekiem:** solo dime rekiem amiga muy bien lyra me sorprende mucho, que sepas de mi especie (en realidad si ella es como dice el fandom entonces… necesito encontrar al doctor hooves el me ayudara encontrar la respuesta a varias preguntas que tengo)

 **?** : (otro pony está apareciendo pelaje de color crema pálido, su crin y cola de color azul marino con una línea rosa) lyra que estas haciendo no vez que escena estás haciendo aquí

 **Lyra:** (ella se da cuenta de que todos los ponys las están observando) no me había dado cuenta de que había tantos ponys mirando jeje (decía avergonzada) pero mira bonbon los humanos existen y que todas las personas me creían loca por creer en un ser que no existe y ahora mira (ella toma del brazo a su amiga y la pone enfrente mío)

 **Rekiem:** emmm hola ¿bonbon haci es tu nombre cierto? (ella nerviosa asiente) por favor no me tengas miedo yo no soy malvado y no pienso hacerle daño a nadie

 **lyra:** vez bonbon los humanos son reales y que tú no me creéis te (decía con un poco de tristeza y molestia)

 **bonbon:** lo siento de verdad fui una muy mala amiga al no creerte ¿podrías perdonarme? (decía con mucha tristeza y vergüenza)

 **Lyra:** claro que te perdono aun que no me creyeras siempre estuviste a mi lado (luego de eso se abrazan y escuche de los ponys un "ahhhhh" de la tierna escena jeje voy admitir que también me cautivo la escena

 **Rekiem:** (jeje y ahora la bromita del día)¡ya dense un beso! (dije en voz alta para que todos escucharon jajajaja esas 2 están rojas como unos tomates) jajajaja lo siento jajajajaj no pude evitarlo es que el momento era exacto jajajaja (reía a carcajadas que se los contagie a los demás ponys algunos reía en discretamente y otros lo demostraban sin problemas en esos estaba Rainbow Dash

 **Rainbow:** jajajajajajaja me encanta eso broma jajajajajajaj mira como las dejaste están como unos tomates jajajajaja ya me agradas (decía eso para luego levantar el puño y yo también lo hago luego para hacer un buen choque de puños)

 **Rekiem:** jeje gracias (bien ya me gané la confianza de varios ponys y ahora a seguir con mi aventura en este pueblo…)

Nuestro héroe supo de la historia de los padres de mal y el bien ahora con una nueva aventura en pueblo de ponyville, pero esa historia continuara en siguiente capítulo porque...

 **esta Historia continuara**

* * *

 **NOTA: demonios me tarde bastante pero lo logre hacer esto a tiempo lo bueno es que logre la fecha necesaria pero bueno lamento la tardanza pero siempre intentare cumple con la fecha necesaria ya sea por la mañana, tarda o noche pero si un cumplo con la fecha es por una buena razón pero bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo y ya saben comenten, sugieran o escriban lo que ustedes quieran adios…**

 **Hijo del mal, hijo de rey de los pecados, hijo de las creaciones malignas…**


	9. Que comience la diversión

**Capítulo 8: que comience la diversión**

Después de haber respondido algunas preguntas que lyra y bonbon me hicieron, las chicas decidieron mostrarme el resto del pueblo en realidad después de un buen rato me di cuenta de que este pueblo es bastante grande hasta podría decir que parece una ciudad pequeña y hay muchas tiendas de ropa, joyería, hasta pude ver una ¿herrería? Que raro yo que recuerde nunca y visto en la serie una herrería mmm supongo que puede ser que este universo es diferente al original tiene estos pequeños cambios y diferencias del original, bueno después de un rato llegamos a una pequeña laguna vaya el agua se ve más cristalina que las del castillo… pero aún tengo la duda de por qué no vinieron Applejack o Rarity…

 **Rekiem:** oye Twilight (ella me pone atención) porque no vinieron Applejack y Rarity es que me entra la duda

 **Twilight:** bueno cuando fuimos a la granja, Applejack dijo que estaba muy ocupada trabajando en la cosecha de manzanas y Rarity tubo que irse a canterlot para prepararme un vestido ya que muy pronto será mi cumpleaños

 **Rekiem:** vaya pues tendré que darte un regalo de cumpleaños (le dije con una sonrisa)

 **Twilight:** no por favor no te molestes solo dame un libro no quiero provocarte molestias

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué no? no es ninguna molestia y por cierto ¿cuándo es que cumples años?

 **Twilight:** oh pues dentro 4 días

 **Rekiem:** bien entonces tengo tiempo para comprar tu regalo

 **Twilight:** no de verdad por favor solo dame un libro (decía con una sonrisa de que no me quiere molestar)

 **Rekiem:** bueno aun haci no te voy a dar un libro si no un verdadero regalo no un simple libro y no aceptara un no como respuesta

 **Twilight:** pero… (yo la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** sin peros solo acepta (ella resignada por fin acepta) y por cierto cuantos años cumples

 **Twilight:** a pues cumplo 21 ¿Por qué preguntas?

 **Rekiem:** por curiosidad nada más, (comienzo a ver el rio… pero cuando vi mi reflejo era diferente mi pelo era de color negro con algunos mechones de pelos de colores azul y morado y mis ojos son como las de una serpiente y eran de color azul eso me sorprendió)

 **Twilight:** ¿estás bien? Rekiem ey! (dice en voz alta)

 **Rekiem:** ¿eh? Disculpen me estabas hablando (comencé a verla ella)

 **Twilight:** si te pregunte si estas bien

 **Rekiem:** si estoy bien solo noto que esta laguna es mas cristalina que las del castillo

 **Rainbow:** seguro, pues porque te quedaste un rato viendi el agua (decía viéndome fijamente)

 **Pinkie:** si como si hubieras visto un fantasma (ella se asusta) ¡e…es q…que hay un f…fantasma cerca! (pregunto con muchos nervios y miedos)

 **Rekiem:** no Pinkie no hay fantasmas cercas solamente…(comienzo a ver el agua pero yo era completamente normal) veía la hermosa agua de esta laguna

 **Pinkie:** "fiuu" (decía mas tranquilamente) ya pensaba que este lugar estaba embrujado

 **Rekiem:** tranquila si hubiese un fantasma cerca yo las protegería

 **Rainbow:** jajaja no me hagas reír de verdad crees podre protegernos con lo flaco que eres y mira esos bracitos que tiene tienes de verdad crees ¿poder protegernos? Lo que ellas necesitan es una atleta y valoradora como yo (decía con una sonrisa de pura confianza)

 **Twilight:** ¡Rainbow Dash no seas grosera con el!

 **Rekiem:** (vale ese comentario me importa una mierda por que en la tierra me decían cosas peores, pero lo voy a dar a esta chica… digo yegua una cucharada de su propia medicina) no Twilight ella tiene razón son flaco y no tengan una gran fuerza, pero por lo menos yo si pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas y no la hago como cierto pony

 **Rainbow:** ¡¿ey que es lo que tratas de decir?! (decía molesta)

 **Rekiem:** quieres que te recuerde quien se lanzó contra Nightmare Moon aun sabiendo que de un simple rayo podría a verte borrado del mapa(ella se sorprendió por lo que dije) o la vez que golpeaste la nariz de un dragón durmiendo y pudiéndote haber lanzado sus llamas(ella aún estaba aún más sorprendido) o la vez que te pusiste tan alterada con la yegua bienhechora por que ella era mucho mejor que tu (ella ahora esta en shock…espera ¡¿oh mierda que acabo de hacer?!)

 **Rainbow:** t…tu ¿cómo sabes todo eso? (me veía seriamente)

 **Rekiem:** eee yo…yo e pues…(piensa rápido)

 **Rainbow:** ¡responde!

 **Rekiem:** (trague saliva) e…es que no p…puedo decirles (decía con muchos nervios)

 **Rainbow:** y ¿Por qué no puedes decirnos? (ella me veía interrogadoramente y con algo de molestia)

 **Rekiem:** emmm pues tengo una ley que me lo impide por completo (dije tranquilamente)

 **Twilight:** ¿ley? (pregunto confundida)

 **Rekiem:** recuerdan que les dije que se me fue asignada una misión (ellas asienten) pues me jefe y maestro me dije que no podía hablar del tiempo de equestria o de algo parecido

 **Twilight:** pero… entonces acabas de romper esa regla

 **Rekiem:** no exactamente mi maestro me especifico que no podía habla de "algunos acontecimientos" en ese caso puedo decir algunas cosas como las que acabo de mencionar que son bastante básicas ya que por haci decirlos tengo un conocimiento bastante grande de este mundo y entre otras cosas

 **Twilight:** espera si tienes tantos conocimientos eso significa que si conoces del pasado ¿también tendrás conocimientos del futuro? (pregunto con mucha intriga)

 **Rekiem:** jejeje pues algo haci (dije con una pequeña sonrisa de inocencia) pero no puedo contarles por que las leyes me lo impiden

 **Twilight:** en serio no puedes decir nos nada (negué con la cabeza) ni una pista (me volví a negar) ¿una palabra? (la vi seriamente) uff está bien pero aun haci si equestria esta en peligro nos dirás ¿cierto? (pregunto viéndome fijamente)

 **Rekiem:** yo…no lo se (ella se sorprendió) twi cree me que si pudiera te diría de todos los problemas que va a tener equestria…pero si lo hago recibiría un castigo que creo que podría ser peor que la muerte entonces por favor ponte en mi lugar…pero si me veo en la obligación…(dije esto último en voz baja)

 **Twilight:** esta bien… no quiero que tu vida salga afecta por que te pongamos en tanta presión o que te obliguemos a decirnos… así que no te obligaremos (decía con compasión)

 **Rekiem:** gracias de verdad eres muy buena per…digo pony, muy buen pony (le dije con una pequeña sonrisa) y lo bueno es que puedo hablar del pasado

 **Twilight:** y ¿qué tiene de bueno de un hablar de un suceso que ya paso?

 **Rekiem:** que les puedes hablar de sus pequeños errores (sin ofender, pero ellas cometieron bastantes errores) y además sin el pasado no existiría el futuro y sin pasado no tendríamos los hermosos recuerdos ya sean malos o buenos o ¿me equivoco? (ella estaba un poco sorprendida)

 **Twilight:** (ella se queda en silencio por unos segundos) no… tiene razón sin el pasado no tendríamos hermosos recuerdos que nuestros familiares o amigos… vaya de verdad no espera esa respuesta de ti (yo me sorprendí un poco por lo que dijo) no me malinterpretes no digo que seas tonto o algo si a lo que me refiero es tienes mucha sabiduría

 **Rekiem:** je de verdad crees eso (ella asiente) supongo que tener 17…digo 23 años de soledad te da mucha sabiduría y aprendizaje sobre la vida (creo que es lo único bueno de estar completamente solo) y bueno no es como decir que tuviese algo mejor que hacer era eso o quedarme haciendo absolutamente nada

 **Twilight:** vaya pues esos años te sirvieron de mucho, mira con la sabiduría que me hablaste hace un momento (decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** supongo que tienes razón… (comencé a mirar mi reloj) vaya apenas son las 12:00 am algún otro lugar don quieran ir

 **Pinkie:** oh que tal Sugarcube Córner ahí te podría invitar muchos dulces y bocadillos deliciosos (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** esta bien me parece una buena idea y ustedes ¿Qué les parece?

 **Twilight:** a mí me parece una buena idea

 **Rainbow:** por mí no hay problema ya me estaba dando hambre (decía tacándose la barriga)

 **Fluttershy:** yo… si porque no, mí también me estaba dando un poco de hambre (que tierna)

 **Rekiem:** bien esta decido entonces vamos (me levanto de donde estaba para comenzar a caminar)

Comenzamos a caminar mientras pasaba el tiempo habla con Fluttershy ya quería ganarme su confianza y ella es muy tímida por esa razón tubo que hablar sobre animales y otros tipos cosas que se referían eso en cierto punto le pregunte una cosa…

 **Rekiem:** yo siempre me preguntaba algo tu como logras ser tan tranquila con los animales

 **Fluttershy:** a que te refieres (dijo con algo de confusión)

 **Rekiem:** a lo que me refiero es que no les puedes tener miedo a las mantícoras o bestias mas grandes que tu quiero decir como haces para no tener miedo a bestias que te pueden comer de un mordisco

 **Fluttershy:** oh pues… no es que no les tenga miedo es solamente que si necesitan de mi ayuda lo hare con todo el gusto del mundo después de todos ellos ya sean pequeños, medianos o grandes siguen necesitando ayuda por esa razón no les tengo miedo (decía tan tranquilamente) todos los seres de este hermoso mundo necesitan algo de ayuda

 **Rekiem:** vaya… lo que dijiste fue muy conmovedor… tratar de esa forma a esos seres es muy Valiente de tu parte y esa compasión que tienes en tu corazón no me sorprende que elemento de la amabilidad te allá elegido a ti (le dije con una sonrisa)

 **Fluttershy:** eee…y…yo (ella se estaba sonrojando)

 **Rekiem:** jeje que tierna eres (le acaricia la cabeza con ternura) vamos creo que ya llegamos (mire y SIP, se veía bastante cerca una gran tienda)

 **Pinkie:** uy estoy tan feliz podre presentarte a los señores cake de seguro les vas agradar (decía felizmente y dando pequeños saltitos)

 **Rekiem:** eso espero Pinkie… eso espero (decía con mucha tranquilidad)

Al entrar en la Sugarcube Córner los al entrar varios ponys que estaban dentro comenzaron a observar quien había entrado y se sorprendieron mucho al verme comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos eso me moleste que hablen a mis espaldas y que no me lo digan de frente eso de verdad que lo detesto…

 **Rekiem:** "ejem" por favor quieren dejar de hablar entre ustedes de mí, como si yo no estuviese (dije seriamente y creo que ellos se asustaron un poco y al final suspire) escuche se que ustedes de ven estar preguntado ¿Qué soy? O ¿de donde vengo? Yo responderé a todas sus preguntas después de haber comido algo y por favor llámenme rekiem mucho gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes (vaya, ahora están más tranquilos)

 **Pinkie:** (rápidamente ella me toma del brazo y me lleva al mostrador) Reki mira ellos son los señores cake (espera me acaba de llamar Reki y veo a los señores cake ellos creo que están asustados de mi)

 **Rekiem:** emmm hola señores cake meda mucho gusto conocerlos (dije eso con una sonrisa muy nerviosa y levante mi mano el señor cake veía miedo en sus ojos la vio por unos segundos y luego ve a Pinkie y ella asiente me vuelve a mirar y toma mi mano) ven no soy un monstruo jeje (les dije con risa y ellos se rieron un poco)

 **Señor cake:** jeje si disculpa amigo…es que eres un ser muy raro entonces digamos que es algo muy nuevo para nosotros tu entiendes ¿verdad? (decía con una sonrisa nerviosa)

 **Rekiem:** claro que lo entiendo créame que si conociera un ser nuevo y desconocido también estaría muy sorprendido

 **Señora cake:** emmm disculpa rekiem ¿cierto? (asentí) si pudiese preguntar tu ¿que eres exactamente?

 **Rekiem:** a pues soy un humano de edad de 23 años

 **Señores cake:** ¿¡23 años!? (decía con mucha sorpresa)

 **Rekiem:** em si, ¿creían que era más viejo? (pregunte con algo de sorpresa será ¿qué me envejecieron de más?)

 **Señora cake:** ¡no¡ claro que no solamente pensábamos que éramos más joven (eso me sorprendió) pensábamos que tenias 19 o 20 años de edad

 **Rekiem:** oh pues entonces gracias me alagaban bastante (les dije con agradable sonrisa)

 **Pinkie:** en realidad cuando te veo mejor si te pareces bastante a un chico de 20 años que de 23 (me decía bastante cerca de mi cara… eso me puso bastante nervioso)

 **Rekiem:** emmm Pinkie espacio personal (le decía y la empuje un poquito para que no estuviese tan cerca de mi)

 **Pinkie:** o si lo siento (decía alejándose de mi) ven hay una mesa libre por allá (decía para luego tomar del brazo) adiós señores cake (decía rápidamente para luego irnos)

 **Rekiem:** adiós (decía un poco mas lejos de ellos para luego escuchar un "adiós" de parte de los señores cake después de eso me senté en la mesa o mejor dicho en una silla luego Pinkie se fue por las demás chicas y se sentaron Pinkie dijo que tomáramos nuestros pedidos Twilight pidió unos cupcakes, Rainbow Dash pidió un pastel, Fluttershy pidió unas galletas Pinkie pidió que no pido esta chica digo pony sí que es glotona y yo un helado de vainilla y fresa lo admito son muchos mas ricos los helados de aquí que los de la tierra) esto esta delicioso

 **Pinkie:** verdad que si subarcube córner tiene los mejores dulces de toda equestria a y por cierto no soy glotona solamente me encanta el dulce (decía con una sor… ¡un segundo me acaba de leer la mente)

 **Rekiem:** eee porque dijiste eso (decía con una cara de sorpresa)

 **Pinkie:** decir ¿Qué?

 **Rekiem:** que yo…te dije… leéis te mi…(intentaba prenunciar las palabras pero estaba muy confundido) sabes que olvídalo no quiero saber por qué o el cómo solo quiero terminar con esta delicia de helado (decía para luego terminar el helado) mmm que delicia

 **Pinkie:** ey Reki tiene un poco de vainilla en la…(decía señalando la boca)

 **Rekiem:** en donde (decía tocándome por la boca)

 **Pinkie:** ahí (ella se me acerca y me quita la vainilla que tenia y pone mi dedo en frente mio) y bien come

 **Rekiem:** ehhhh mejor…c…cométela tu si (pero mientras decía eso puso su dedo en mi boca y son darme cuenta lo chupo, pero rápidamente me lo quito de la boca) ¿¡oh mierda porque existe eso¡? (dije con un gran sonrojo en mi cara levanta de la silla y gran parte de los ponys nos vieron y yo con toda la vergüenza del mundo me senté y me puse la capucha y puse me cabeza contra con la cabeza contra la mesa)

 **Pinkie:** oh lo siento es que quería ver como reaccionabas jiji (yo le vi seriamente)

 **Rekiem:** en serio (ella solamente sonrió inocentemente)

 **Twilight:** vaya no pensaba que tenías ese tipo de vocabulario (decía bastante sorprendida)

 **Rekiem:** oh perdón la costumbre cuando estaba en mi otro mundo

 **Rainbow:** vaya entonces los humanos si que no son groseros (decía terminado su pastel)

 **Rekiem:** créeme que los humanos podemos decir cosas muchos peores que esa palabrita menor

 **Twilight:** entonces los humanos de tu mundo de ven de ser un poco groseros ¿no?

 **Rekiem:** un poco…no yo digo que muy groseros (eso las hiso reír un poco) así que si me sale una mala palabra disculpen y mil perdones

 **Rainbow:** espero que eso no sea a menudo

 **Rekiem:** si tranquila espera no decirlas a menudo, aunque sea difícil (decía aun con la cabeza en la mesa) y Pinkie (ella me observa) nunca vuelvas a hacer eso (le dije seria y secamente, mente ella se asustó y se puso nerviosa) por favor

 **Pinkie:** eee c…claro es una Pinkie promesa (hace los movimientos y la frase) jeje y otra vez perdón

 **Rekiem:** "suspiro" ok Pinkie te perdono y por cierto cuanto te debo por el heleado

 **Pinkie:** nada tontito lo paga la casa (me decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** pero…

 **Pinkie:** tranquilo tómale como tu primer regalo de bienvenida

 **Rekiem:** ok, pero aun haci (voy buscando por mi bolso y encontré lo que buscaba) aquí tienes (le estaba entregando una gema de color rosa) ten la encontré en uno de mis viajes en subterráneo (y si preguntando cuando fue en mi primer viaje al parecer no solamente están los minerales de terraria, sino también algunos minerales mas pequeños como ese mineral de color rosa parecía a una gema, pero era trasparente pero muy dura)

 **Pinkie:** oye (ella lo toma) gracias Reki es muy bonita (se quedo observando la… la llamare gema cristal por ahora)

 **Rekiem:** no hay de que creo que es perfecta para ti (le dije sonriendo y ella me de volvió la sonrisa)

 **Fluttershy:** vaya eso muy amable de tu parte

 **Rekiem:** en realidad (comienzo otra vez comienzo buscar en mi bolso y saco otras 3 gemas) tengan (le entregue un zafiro a Rainbow a Twilight una amatista y a Fluttershy un topacio) un regalo de mi parte hacia ustedes

 **Twilight:** wow gracias (decía mirando una gema)

 **Fluttershy:** vaya muchas gracias (también mirando su gema)

 **Rainbow:** no me gustan este tipo de cosas… pero gracias (decía mientras miraba alguna que otra vez el zafiro)

 **Rekiem:** no es nada crean me ya que cuando bajo a las cavernas que hay cerca del castillo me ponga a explorar, pero la encuentro este tipo de cosas… muy abajo, pero los encuentro

 **Twilight:** y ¿Por qué bajas a esas cavernas no es un poco peligroso? (pregunto viendo a mi con algo de preocupación en su cara)

 **Rekiem:** bueno alguna que otra molestia menor

 **Twilight:** como de ¿Qué tipo de molestia estamos hablando? (me esta observando como si estuviera analizándome)

 **Rekiem:** bueno… (le comencé a contar sobre lo que paso dentro de las cavernas cuando estaba buscando tungsteno y entre otros tipos de minerales y los pequeños problemas que tuve con los esqueletos de ahí bajo y como me hiso amigos de uno de ellos…) y creo que es todo

 **Rainbow:** espera ¿te enfrentaste tu solo aun ejercito de esqueletos? (yo asentí) eso si no te lo puedo creer (decía viéndome con cara de que estoy bromeando con ella)

 **Rekiem:** lo creas o no te lo pueda demostrar con las gemas que tiene en sus manos si no hubiera bajado no tendría ese tipo de gemas no lo crees (ella se quedo callada ante mi respuesta)

 **Fluttershy:** pero no crees ¿Qué es muy peligroso? ¿Qué podrías Salir muy lastimado? o peor aún… (ella estaba tan asustada de pensar en esa palabra)

 **Rekiem:** (yo tome su mano) tranquila si hasta ahora no mean hecho daño no veo porque me lo hagan ahora (eso la calmo un poco)

 **Twilight:** pero ¿Por qué necesitas esos minerales? (pregunto con mucha curiosidad)

 **Rekiem:** (no las quiero preocupar mas así que les digo) solo es para prepararme

 **Twilight:** ¿prepárate? ¿prepárate para qué?

 **Rekiem:** por una amenaza ya sabes soy una especie nueva y digamos que los cazadores buscaran una especie exótica como yo así es mejor estar preparado ¿no lo creen? (pregunte viéndolas a cada una)

 **Twilight:** oh, entiendo… pues tienes razón es mejor estar protegidos

 **Rekiem:** así es, por cierto ¿ya le mandaste una carta a la princesa celestia sobre mí?

 **Twilight:** como supist…(la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** recuerda se bastantes cosas de este mundo

 **Twilight:** o cierto…bueno con tu pregunta no le he mando aun una carta a la princesa, pero tenía pensado mandarle la carta esta noche

 **Rekiem:** (necesito mas tiempo no quiero que nadie salga afectado por culpa de un jefe) Twilight será que les podría decir dime aparición a la princesa dentro una semana

 **Twilight:** que, pero ¿Por qué?

 **Rekiem:** no me malinterpretes se que les tienes mucho aprecio a celestia, pero… quisiera prepararme un poco mentalmente ya que voy a conocer a la líder de equestria así que quisiera un poco de tiempo para prepararme por favor

 **Twilight:** no lo se

 **Rekiem:** por favor solo será una semana (ya la estaba viendo con cara de perrito)

 **Twilight:** ahhh está bien, pero por favor deja de hacer esa cara (dije ya resignada y yo estaba sonriendo) pero solo una semana (me dijo con cara de seriedad y yo asentí con nerviosa)

 **Rekiem:** (mira la hora en mi reloj) 1:30 am bien alguna otra zona donde quieran ir

 **Twilight:** si no les moleta me gustaría ir a mi biblioteca

 **Rekiem:** ok en realidad me gustaría ir a tu biblioteca para conocerla y claro si no hay problemas con las demás

 **Pinkie:** por no hay ningún problema después de todo tu estas aquí para conocer el pueblo

 **Rainbow:** aunque se aburrido iré con ustedes (decía con aburrimiento)

 **Fluttershy:** claro porque no

 **Rekiem:** ok entonces vamos….

Nos fuimos de Sugarcube Córner y comenzar a caminar ya y me dijeron que estábamos en la parte mas central del pueblo y podía ver la alcaldía del pueblo y después de estar un rato caminado y de las mirados de variedad de ponys me vieran fijamente Dios que nervios cuando te miran de esa forma, bueno ya estábamos llegando a la biblioteca Twilight fue la primera entrar luego las demás yo fui el último en entrar…

 **¿?** : twi ya llegaste (reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte)

 **Twilight:** así es spike, pero no sola

 **Spike:** a hola chi…(se dio cuenta de mi presencia y vio sorpresa en su rostro y uno poco de temor)

 **Rekiem:** (piensa… lo tengo comienzo a buscar dentro de mi bolso y saco unas cuantas gamas) tu debes de ser spike el ayudante dragón de Twilight (es raro verlo con ropo) ten amigo esto es para ti escuche que los dragones les encanta las gemas

 **Spike:** wow ¿hablas en serio? (le asentí y tomo las gemas) de verdad gracias amigo (comienza a comer algunas de las gemas)

 **Rekiem:** de nada spike (comencé a observar la biblioteca) vaya este lugar está muy organizado más de lo que yo esperaba

 **Twilight:** lo sé, muy bonita ¿no lo crees? (me pregunto con mucho orgullo)

 **Rekiem:** se ve que sales muy poco de casa jeje (le dije con mucha gracia y eso lo avergonzó a ella) pero si está muy bien organizada si que eres muy bueno en la organización

 **Twilight:** si gracias y bueno porque te traje aquí era si podría ver si en mis libros algo de tu especie o parecido

 **Rekiem:** te lo aseguro no encontraras nada parecido así mi

 **Twilight:** no lo sabremos si no busco…(decía mientras usaba su magia y cogía algunos libros)

 **30 minutos después**

Twilight casi por 30 minutos buscando estuvo buscando por libros extraños de criaturas mitológicas de equestria estuve ese rato hablando con las demás Rainbow se quedo dormida Pinkie me preguntaba de los dulces de mi mundo y Fluttershy me hacías preguntas sobre los animales de que si eran diferente a los de equestria o cosas de ese estilo hasta que…

 **Twilight:** nada, nada y ¡nada! (dijo molesta y frustrada)

 **Rekiem:** vez te dije, yo no existo para este mundo y haci lo prefiero (decía con bastante tranquilidad…pero creo eso no le ayudo en nada)

 **Twilight:** es que aun no puedo creer que no exista algo como tu

 **Rekiem:** pues para mi mundo ver a un pony que habla es algo que no se ve en todos los días (eso le ayudo un poco)

 **Twilight:** pues tienes razón (decía aun frustrada)

 **Rekiem:** pues mira el lado amable puedes hacer el primer libro sobre humanos en la historia del mun… digo de equestria serias recordada como la primera persona en escribir un libro sobre humanos

 **Twilight:** (ella se puso a pensar en la idea) oye… en realidad no mala idea ser la primer pony en hacer un libro sobre humanos (decía sonriendo)

 **Rekiem:** jeje te vez mas bonita cuando sonríes (ella se sonrojo un poco por mi comentario) bueno y algo mas

 **Twilight:** (ella se puso a pensar) haci ya recuerdo recuerda que ayer me dijiste que si podía buscar un hechizo para que dejares de ser Omnívoro (yo asentí) pues estuve casi toda la noche buscando el hechizo parecido a ese

 **Rekiem:** un segundo ¿entonces cuantos has dormido exactamente?

 **Twilight:** jeje pues si termine casi a las 4:00 de la mañana y me levanta a las 6:30 pues jeje

 **Rekiem:** solo has dormido 2:30 con razón veo que tienes orejeras (ella esta avergonzada) bueno dime y ¿qué descubriste?

 **Twilight:** descubre que con una combinación de hechizos podría cambiar tu metabolismo

 **Rekiem:** bien dime ¿cuándo podrías hacerlo?

 **Twilight:** si quieres podemos hacerlo ahora

 **Rekiem:** hablas ¿en serio? (ella asiente) pero ¿no estas muy cansada para hacer ese hechizo? (le pregunte con algo de preocupación)

 **Twilight:** en realidad no están difícil como parece solo necesito concentrarme lo suficiente

 **Rekiem:** segura (ella asiente) bien vamos allá entonces

 **Twilight:** bien (comienza a cargar energía de su cuerno y yo estaba listo para recibirlo y al final lo dispara hacia mi) se me olvido decirte que será muy dolorosa lo siento…

 **Rekiem:** ¿¡espera que!?… (que demonios siento como si me estuvieran estrujando mi estomago)aggggr, mierdaaaaa, duele mucho (me caí mientras me sostenía mi estomago) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH,GRRRRR(intentaba no gritar) ¡maldita sea! (esto se que es un infierno) AAAAAAH (rápidamente siento algo abrazándome levante un poco mi mirada era Twilight me esta abrazando y recuesta mi cabeza en sus piernas y comienza a acariciar me para ayudarme y creo que de los gritos desperté a Rainbow y escuche unas pocas palabras "que había pasado" o "como se te ocurría hacer algo haci" eso es todo lo que escuche) AAAAAAaaaag (me desmaye de tanto dolor)

 **45 minutos después**

Donde estoy…parece que estoy en el cuarto de Twilight... pero que fue lo que paso estaba abajo twi me había lanzado el hechizo y después de eso mucho dolor y después ya no sé qué paso… comencé a bajar por las escalaras para ir a la sala principal ahí vi a las chicas con cara de preocupación

 **Twilight:** no puede creer lo que acabo de hacer de haber dicho las consecuencias del hechizo (decía con mucha culpa)

 **Fluttershy:** no es tu culpa Twilight no lo recordabas (decía para ayudarla)

 **Twilight:** pero no debí olvidar tal detalle tan importante (decía aun con culpa)

 **Fluttershy:** y ya lo revisaste (preguntado con preocupación)

 **Twilight:** si aun esta desmayado por el dolor (aún seguía decaído)

 **Pinkie:** no me gustó nada en la forma que gritabas (decía con el pelo apagado)

 **Rainbow:** hasta sus gritos me despertaron sí que sufrió (eso no ayuda en nada a Twilight) pero no fue tu culpa twi solamente se te olvido eso pequeño detalle

 **Twilight:** pues ese pequeño detalla pudo haberlo…(yo la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** ese hechizo no me hizo nada, estoy bien (todos me ponen atención)

 **Pinkie:** ¡REKIIIII! (gritaba de felicidad y se cabello liso se esponjo de golpe y me comenzó a abrasar fuertemente) que bueno que estas bien y pensábamos que estabas muy mal pero que bueno que estas bien (decía muy rápido)

 **Rekiem:** Pinkie… aire… (me estaba abrazando muy fuerte)

 **Rainbow:** Pinkie lo estas dejando sin aire (decía regañándola)

 **Pinkie:** "upsi" lo siento (decía soltándome)

 **Rekiem:** "uff" tranquila sé que no fue nada gustoso verme medio muerto (decía con una pequeña sonrisa y tocándome el cuello) pero en hechizo será la ultima cosa que me maté (vi a Twilight ella estaba caris baja)

 **Twilight:** yo…yo… (yo me le acerco)

 **Rekiem:** (la abrace) tranquila twi sé que no tuviste malas intenciones, en realidad te lo agradezco ahora mis ansias de comer carne se fueron te lo agradezco mucho Twilight

 **Twilight:** pero pudiste haber…(corto el abrazo)

 **Rekiem:** lo sé, pero no paso ahora nada (le dije sonriendo) confía en mi estoy en perfectas condiciones

 **Twilight:** lo sé, pero aun haci…si necesitas ayuda con algo referente a la magia ahí estará si me necesitas (decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** claro que si gracias (ahora miro a Fluttershy) estas bien (ella sin previo aviso me abraza y escucho como llora) ya tranquila nada malo me paso mira estoy bien

 **Fluttershy:** "sniff" gracias a celestia que estas bien…(decía llorando)

 **Rekiem:** tranquila… ya todo paso…(decía dulcemente)

Después de un rato todo ya había pasado y las chicas sugirieron que fuéramos a la granja de Applejack para que la conociera y así pasar un buen rato y olvidar lo que paso hace unos momentos de verdad quiero ver la granja supongo que es el ultimo lugar donde debo ir creo… bueno aunque me falta la bautice de Rarity pero como ella no esta lo tendré que ver otro día bueno comenzamos otra vez a caminar je cuantas veces he pensado esa frase bueno que más da iré a unos de mis lugares preferidos después de unos 20 minutos de caminar ya estábamos llegando y pudimos ver a Applejack pateando los arboles y como ya estaba en la entrada de la granja ella se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia

 **Applejack:** amigas no espera verlas aquí hoy (luego me vio a mi) compañero me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo (me dice con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** a mí también me da gusto volverte a ver Applejack (le de volví la sonrisa) veo que tu familia está trabajando muy duro

 **Applejack:** haci es, esos arboles no se van a cosechar solos (decía viendo todos los manzanos y para volvernos a ver) y díganme ¿ustedes que hacen por aquí?

 **Pinkie:** (se puso al frente de todos nosotros) venimos a presentarle a Reki la granja (decía con su típica sonrisa)

 **Applejack:** ¿en serio? (todos asentimos) pues en ese caso bienvenido a Sweet Apple Acres yo misma te daré te mostrare (me decía alegremente y luego toma mi mano) vamos te voy a presentar todas las zonas más emociónate de la granja

 **Rekiem:** jeje gracias por presentarme tu granja Applejack (vamos que continúe la diversión)

 **Lugar** **# &%$&/$/$&%&$%**

Jejejeje hola como estas o como están espero que mal o bien o quien sabe jajajajajaja disculpa, pero es muy raro estar hablando en tercera persona con quien sabe qué, pero bueno no entrare en detalla con eso solamente venia preguntarte ¿qué es para ti un héroe? Alguien que defiende a sus seres queridos y amigos que trabaja para ver todo en orden y armonía… tal vez pienses eso u otro tipo de cosa pero que pasa si el héroe tiene doble rostro que por un lado tiene un corazón de la nobleza que ama y cuida a todas las criaturas que quiere y ama, pero por el otro lado de la moneda son unos traidores no tiene piedad no saben cómo detener su matanza, son seres despreciables y horribles… y solo hay una forma de detenerlos si quieres paz tiene que eliminar a todo maldito psicópata o depravado e idiota que intente eliminar todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo y yo… jejejejajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ¡VOY HACER EL ENCARGADO DE ELIMINARLOS SERE SU MALDITA PESADILLA POR SIEMPRE!... je lo siento deje que mi locura me tomara y hasta cierto punto me dieron ganas de cantar… pero eso será en otro momento bien haci que te dejo esta pregunta para ti ¿Qué es para ti un héroe? Quiero saberlo si es bueno o malo no importa solo responde …

* * *

 **Esta historia continuara jejeje eso es todo hasta pronto**

 **NOTA lo siento un millón de veces por tardarme en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero y tenido estas 2 semanas muy agitadas y tengo mis razones primero en semana santa o semana libre o semana mayor como le digan en su país estuve casi toda la semana con mis familiares y ayudando para las celebraciones de la semana santa y bueno apenas el sábado de la semana pasada había comenzado este capítulo…**

 **Mi segunda razón es que estoy en semanas de exámenes y e tenido que estudiar para seguir bien en mis notas haci que por favor si me tardo es por esa razón, pero intentare subir el capítulo el sábado o domingo…**

 **Y creo que eso es todo y otra vez mil disculpas y gracias por ser pacientes wow se siente bien liberar todo eso bueno creo que eso ese todo y como siempre digo comente, ayuden, sugieran o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió su amigo el fénix adiós…**

 **NOTA #2: gracias por las 200 visitas :v**


	10. alguien muy entraño y la historia de C

**Capítulo 9: alguien muy entraño y la historia de un chico**

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Rex:** greenforces dime como te ido con Rekiem

 **Greenforces:** hay un problema…

 **Rex:** un ¿problema?

 **Greenforces:** tu ¿sabías lo que tiene dentro Rekiem? (decía algo molesto)

 **Rex:** no entiendo…(decía caris baja)

 **Greenforces:** no mientas yo te conozco mejor que nadie tu sabías que hay dentro de, el un maldito demonio (decía con seriedad)

 **Rex:** hablas de…(fue interrumpido)

 **¿?** : de mi jajajaja (habla una voz macabra)

 **Greenforces:** ¡tu imposible cómo es posible! (decía viendo para todas partes)

 **¿?** : buena pregunta ¿Cómo?

 **Rex** : ¡¿dónde estás?! !muéstrate¡ (decía enojado pero a la vez serio)

 **¿?** : wow de verdad están enojados vamos a calmarnos en realidad me sorprende que no estén feliz de escuchar mi hermosa voz jajajaja

 **Greenforces** : ¡feliz! ¡Le declaraste la guerra a una nación entera mataste a cientos familias, hermanos y amigos! y ¡dices que deberíamos estar felices! (decía muy enojado)

 **¿?** : y sabes que es lo mejor es que yo gane esa guerra con gran costo, pero me lleve a los reyes de equestria conmigo y lo mejor que todo es que estoy con vida

 **Rex** : ¡CALLATE! (grito fuertemente para luego calmarse) aunque sabia de tu existencia jamás me imagine que siguieres dentro de las almas de tantos guardianes

 **¿?** : oh hablas de las personas que me tenían retenido dentro de sus almas cuanto tiempo fue eso…haci ya recordé mas de 10000 mil años (decía esto ultimo seriamente) pero saben estar encarcelado por tan tiempo mi hiso darme cuenta de algo…

 **Greenforces** : no te quedes callado y escupe lo que ibas a decir (decía aun enojado, pero ya más calmado)

 **¿?** : je tranquilo solo quería poner algo de suspenso (eso les molesto mas) bueno me di cuenta que no fue culpa mía que comenzara la guerra de las sombras y el caos, sino que la comenzó Solaris

 **Rex** : (Greenforces iba decir eso, pero rex lo detuvo) explícate (decía seriamente)

 **¿?** : Solaris prendió la mecha… cuando mato a todos a las que yo amaba fue el inicio de una guerra que ambos terminaríamos en una última batalla que yo tenia ganada y le hice sufrir por lo que me hiso no tenía perdón

 **Rex** : y tu mejor opción fue asesinar el amor de su vida

 **¿?** : el asesino a mi padre es un trato justo no lo creen

 **Greenforces** : eres un monstruo sin corazón dejaste la mayor marca en equestria y lo pero de todo es que lo disfrutaste

 **¿?** : o te lo agradezco me encante esos tipos de cumplido que soy un monstruo, demonio, ser sin corazón o sin sentimiento jejeje

 **Rex** : después de que mataras a los lideres de equestria todos los ponys entraron miedo y terror y celestia y luna apenas si pudieron arreglar el reino destrozado de equestria esa guerra fue tu culpa

 **¿?** : en parte si y en parte no, primero yo no fue quien inicio la guerra fue Solaris y yo fue quien la termino no fue mi culpa que Solaris tomara la peor decisión de su vida

 **Greenforces** : (se quedaron callados por unos segundos) talvez tengas razón (eso sorprendió a rex) talvez Solaris no tomo la mejor decisión posible, pero… fue culpa de tu padre creo bestias y monstruos malvados Solaris no tuvo más opción que…(lo interrumpió)

 **¿?** : jajajajajajajaja por favor no me hagan reír en el fondo saben que eso es mentira me padre creo a eso seres, pero los hisos con libertad de expresión así que no fue culpa de mi padre de que sus criaturas comenzaron atacar a los indefensos ponys créeme que mi padre si sentía tan mal de saber que todas las criaturas que había hecho y criado estuviesen lastimando seres inocentes inclusive ya se iba entregar a Solaris pero ya era muy tarde ya Solaris había ido a matar a mi querido padre aunque el intento explicar… el no escucho y paso lo que tubo que pasar… y yo lo vi todo y no tuve miedo de enfrénteme a toda equestria para completar mi venganza

 **Rex:** (ambas se quedaron en silencio por que ambos sabían que él tenía razón) pero… aun haci nadie merece tanto dolor destruiste pueblos, lastimaste a cientos de indefensos ponys… entendería que fuese no mas que Solaris tus ataques… pero ¿porque a los ponys?

 **¿?** : je sabes esa pregunta me la hice en mi mente cientos de veces porque, porque, porque… ¿hice algo tan horrible como asesinar a esos seres inocentes?, pero luego me di cuenta que ataqué a Solaris donde más le dolía…a su pueblo su gente… ataque ¡destruí!,¡MATE! (grita fuertemente para luego calmarse) pero lo lastime talvez no físicamente, pero si sentimentalmente y mentalmente tanta presión de sus pobres ponys preguntándolo ¿Qué vamos hacer?,¿Quién es el atacante?, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer Solaris? Tanta presión hiso que Solaris entra en desesperación y se cansara por vigilar toda equestria día y noche yo lo estaba rompiéndolo sin necesidad de atacar de frente si necesitaba darle un golpe mas y ese fue…

 **Rex** : la esposa de Solaris… Nébula tu lo planeaste todo acabaste con Solaris de la peor forma posible mataste a le gente de Solaris y acabaste como último golpe, matar el amor de su vida…(decía seriamente) pero aun le quedaban sus hijas

 **¿?** : cierto las pequeñas celestia y luna je ya tengo ganas de volver a verlas si no fuera por esas 2 yo hubiera ganado la batalla contra Solaris, pero aun haci había cumplido mi venganza, aunque fuera encerándome en un mundo desconocido con seres desconocidos je valió toda la pena irme de este mundo sabiendo que me lleve a eso dejándolos en los campos del cielo junto a mi padre

 **Greenforces** : bien entendimos todo fue culpa de Solaris que comenzaras con una guerra lo que yo no entiendo si ya cumpliste tu venganza ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? (preguntaba con algo de preocupación)

 **¿?** : buena pregunta… sinceramente es nada (eso los sorprendió) saben en los primeros 5000 años en los que estuve encerrado estuve pensado en como escapar y volver a equestria pero luego me di cuenta de que eso era imposible así que lo acepte y los otros 5000 años me di cuenta de mis errores de que pudo haber diferente finales como que yo y Solaris no nos hubiéramos enfrentado, que yo no hubiese sido desterrado, que posiblemente yo nunca hubiese querido venganza en vez de eso hubiera buscado la paz pero no lo hice después de eso me di cuenta de que no fue culpa mía Solaris había iniciado una guerra que yo había terminado pero… después de todo las criaturas de mi padre fueron que lastimaron inocentes entonces…

 **Rex** : entonces te diste cuenta que los errores de tu padre no fueron de el sino de sus creaciones, pero cuando Solaris mato a tu padre entraste en frenesí vengativo y sin darte cuenta destruiste todo y mataste a Solaris… pero no entiendo que tiene ver las creaciones de tu padre en esto

 **¿?** : oh tiene que ver y mucho si esas criaturas no hubieran atacado a los ponys mi padre seguiría vivo, no habría guerra y Solaris aun estaría vivo por esa razón quiero salir…

 **Greenforces** : no lo harías ( " que ¿no haría qué? Pregunto rex) ya entendí por que quieres salir quieres castigar a las criaturas de tu padre por haberse rebelado eso significa…

 **Rex** : significa que vas hacer un espíritu de justicia que demostrara lo que pasa si haces algún mal o pecado y lo que vas hacer es ver a los villanos de equestria de lo que pasa si intentas rebelarte contra no se debe eres vengativo eres un ser malvado el que se meta en tu camino lo acabaras sin importar que, quieres destruir todo mal en el mundo busca los problemas para corregirlos y sin importarte quien salga lastimado lo haces por bien de equestria eres… (lo interrumpe)

 **¿?** : un antihéroe o villano reformado que buscare la paz, pero sin separar la guerra el que intente contradecirme ya tendrá una tumba en los fuegos del infierno mismo hare pagar a esos imbéciles monstruos que no deben meterse con él príncipe de las creaciones malignas y les hare entender a esas bestias que por su culpa perdí a mi padre… así que tranquilos ustedes dos no voy a volver a lastimar un ser inocente creo que solo los voy asustar un poco jejeje pero si no confían en mi tenga (de la nada apareció una gran esfera de y se veía donde estaba rekiem con las chicas) haci podrán vigilarme a mi y a rekiem sin miedo alguno "uff" crear esa esfera me canso bastante más si tengo estas cadenas que chupan mi magia pero bueno con el pasar del tiempo me las quitare

 **Rex** : entonces si con esto nos mantenemos al tanto de lo que está pasando y lo que buscas es "justica" dime ¿qué harás mientras no estés repartiendo tu justicia? (pregunto con algo de preocupación)

 **¿?** : jeje pues divertirme estuvo por mas de 10000 años encerrado quiero saber cómo son los tiempos de hoy en día

 **Greenforces:** te juro que si haces alguna estupidez…(el lo interrumpe)

 **¿?** : tranquilo después de todo mi talento especial es ver a las pers…digo ponys buenos y malos sin pecados y con pecados así que será muy fácil distinguirlos así que cálmense

 **Rex** : (se quedo pensativo) bien entonces tendré algo de confianza en ti pero… por favor intenta no meter a Rekiem en tus planes

 **¿?** : no prometo nada y un algún momento necesitare su ayuda, pero aún falta muuuuuuuucho tiempo para eso tranquilos mi sed de venganza ya termino, ahora viene la justicia a mi manera claro esta así que ya tengo que despedirme, pero les deseo buena suerte en su más difícil y duro trabajo que no mas es vigilar adiós jajajajaja… a y por cierto nos mantendremos en contacto ahora si adiós…

 **Greenforces:** ¿ya se fue?

 **Rex:** si ya no siento su presencia (suspiro) bien había la posibilidad de que esto pasara, pero jamás imagine que pudiese pasar

 **Greenforces:** (el se da un facepalm) va en serio tu pedazo de basura ¡AAAAAAAaaaaa! (Rex pregunta "mejor" el asiente) si molesto, pero más tranquilo lo siento yo aun no puedo creer que tu ya sabiendo que el estaba dentro de rekiem tu aun haci lo mandases a su mundo yo…yo (no sabía que palabras usar)

 **Rex:** lo sé, lo sé, ahora parezco un estúpido, pero yo confió en que Rekiem lo mantendrá bajo control (decía sonriendo)

 **Greenforces:** de ¿verdad le tienes mucha confianza a ese chico no? (le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa) bien entonces tendré fe en ese chico esperemos que todo salga bien

 **Rex:** yo se que todo va a salir bien si alguien le hare ver el mundo de otra forma sé que será el (decía con gran sonrisa)

 **Greenforces:** oye yo tengo una duda… que pasara cuando él se encuentra celestia y luna (como se fuera un rayo la sonrisa de Rex desapareció) porque supongo que seguirá molesta por la muerte de su padre y madre (el comienza a ponerse nervioso) y podría intentar matarlo (ahora se esta asustando) y podría…(fue interrumpido)

 **Rex:** !CALLATE! (el se asusto por el grito de su compañero) ya esto muy aterrado de solo pensar de lo que pueda pasar

 **Greenforces:** lo que iba decir también es que posiblemente ya se le allá olvidado todo eso y lo perdone (decía para intentarlo calmarlo)

 **Rex:** y q…que pasa si lo i…intenta matar o c…capturar (decía muy asustado y nervioso)

 **Greenforces:** pues intervendremos se llega pasar eso (decía tranquilamente)

 **Rex:** ahhhhh lo dices como si fuera fácil (decía intentado calmarse)

 **Greenforces:** lo es solamente tendremos que transformarnos en ponys ir donde este el problema y explicar, pero yo creo que no va a pasar celestia no es una tirana o un ser que busca venganza ella es muy sabia y no creo que sea una pony que espera a que aparezca su presa para luego matarlo (eso calmo un poco a Rex)

 **Rex:** si, si tiene razón solo hay que esperar que todo salga bien (decía con una sonrisa nerviosa) ¿verdad? (comenzó a ver greenforces que les mostraba una sonrisa muy nerviosa) ¿verdad? (ahora comenzó a observar la esfera) "ohhhh" ahora tengo un mal presentimiento

 **Greenforces:** bueno cuando llegue el momento sabremos cual son sus cartas bajo la manga

 **Rex:** aun no puedo creer que este tipo siga con vida

 **Greenforces:** a mí también me sorprende… se viene un demonio inminente ¿no lo crees? (vio a su compañero que lo veía seriamente) ok, ok lo siento a veces hablo de mas… oye para cambiar el tema puedes explicarme un poco de la historia de "Alejandro" era que se llamaba porque lo elegiste a él para acompañar a rekiem y como clase ranger

 **Rex:** bueno la historia de Alejandro es igual de difícil que la de rekiem

 **Greenforces:** ja creo que tienes un problema que sufren demasiado (decía con algo de gracia)

 **Rex:** ¡eh! No me culpes esas personas son las mas indicados para este tipo de misiones (decía con los brazos cruzados)

 **Greenforces:** bien continua… (decía con una sonrisa en su rostro)

 **Rex:** eres molesto a veces…bien Alejandro…

 **Flashback 10 años atrás**

Alejandro nació y fue abandonado de sus padres de sangre y tuvo que pasar en orfanato los primeros 6 años de su vida para luego ser adoptado por la familia García pero fue porque la madre adoptiva de Alejandro era estéril así que su mayor deseo era tener un hijo pero el adoptiva padre no demostraba cariño a Alejandro en realidad era muy frio con el pero en fondo lo quería Alejandro era persona que lo único que necita es amor y cariño y haci fue hasta tener 8 años de edad y él estudiaba como cualquier chico normal pero llego un momento es que sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a molestarlo por un gran tiempo hasta que…

 **¿?** : oye inútil (de la nada un chico empuja a Alejandro para tirarlo al suelo) dame todo tu dinero (Alejandro no le puso atención) ey me escuchas (lo toma del hombre, pero cuando lo toca fue recibido con derechazo de parte de Alejandro)

 **Alejandro** : ¡no me toques! (comenzó a golpear varias veces a su contrincante hasta derribarlo y ponerse encima de el y comenzarlo a golpear sin parar)

Cuando llegaron los profesores estaban aterrorizados de ver a alumno mal herido de esa forma su cabeza estaba completamente sangrada llamaron a los padres de Alejandro para hablar con la directora de la escuela…

 **Directora:** ustedes ya saben por qué están aquí ¿no es haci?

 **Padre de Alejandro:** porque Alejandro se defendía

 **Directora:** su hijo intento matar a un estudiante

 **Padre:** por que golpeaba al mío ciento de veces es lo que tiene merecido (decía molesto)

 **Directora:** señor García no me importa lo que le allá pasado antes lo que me importa es lo que está pasando ahora mismo su hijo de esta demente de vería ser llevado con psicólogo

 **Padre de Alejandro:** y usted de vería comprender que el muchacho está bajo mi custodia y el de mi esposa y yo no voy a dejar que por una tonta pelea se lo vayan llevar

 **Madre de Alejandro:** no es toda la culpa de mi hijo (los 2 le pusieron atención) me hijo sufre de un problema que parece una bomba de adrenalina que en cualquier momento podría soltar toda esa energía que tiene por dentro y hacer pues lo que paso hoy mismo…

 **Directora:** ¿estás hablando en serio? (ella asiente) bueno… en ese caso no puedo culpar a su hijo, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo estudiar por miedo a que pueda lastimar a mas estudiantes lo siento mucho, pero le tengo que decir que su hijo queda expulsado de esta escuela

 **Madre de Alejandro:** como sino fuera la primera vez (decía tristemente y eso sorprendió a la directora) no es la primera vez que mi pequeño alejo se allá peleado me da mucho pesar por que el no puede socializar con otros chicos por miedo de matarlos, para no dañarlos el tiene miedo de si mismo de su fuerza de lastimarlo por error…

Mientras ellos hablaban vemos un niño que está llorando en posición fetal escuchando todo lo que decían dentro

 **Alejandro:** soy un monstruo (se levantan rápidamente para luego comenzar a correr fuera de la escuela y aun lugar desconocido y peligroso) ¿dónde estoy? (de la nada vio un hombre mayor que el)

 **¿?** : hola pequeño ¿quieres algunos dulces? (decía el hombre con una sonrisa)

Alejandro recuerda que sus padres le dijeron que jamás aceptara de dulces de extraños porque esos dulces con tenia algo muy malo para el y que lo destruiría por dentro

 **Alejandro:** n…no gracias señor (él estaba asustado) yo solo venia de paso (estaba a punto de correr, pero el hombre lo sostuvo con su mano)

 **¿?** : vamos chico solo comete uno de les dulces (el señor lo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente, pero Alejandro estaba forcejeando) ya niñato de mierda come el dulce (el hombre le estaba acercando un caramelo de color amarillo)

 **¿?** : ¡HEY, IDIOTA! (un chico de al parecer de 19 años de edad golpe al hombre dándole en la nariz) ¡haber maldito intenta tocarme a mi si puedes! (le decía al hombre fuertemente y que estaba aterrorizado) vete de aquí antes que te rompa algo mas que la nariz (el hombre se levanta con miedo para luego irse corriendo) estas bien (el chico con algo miedo asiente) bien…

 **Alejandro** : tu no me harás daño

 **¿?** : no tengo una razón para atacarte (eso confundió Alejandro) como sea ¿Dónde están tus padres? (el solamente al escuchar eso se puso triste al escuchar eso) ohhh disculpa…no quería molestarte de con esa pregunta

 **Alejandro** : te lo agradezco sinceramente no sé a dónde ir ahora mismo

 **¿?** : acompañarme de seguro a mi hermana le encantaría cuidarte (le dice con adorable sonrisa)

 **Alejandro** : ¿en serio? (el asiente) inclusive si soy un monstruo (el eso sorprendió al muchacho)

 **¿?** : ¡tu no eres un monstruo! Tu eres un niño que no ha conocido la vida como se debe entonces me acompañaras (él le sonríe y asiente) bien mi nombre es Fernando mucho gusto

 **Alejandro** : yo me llamo Alejandro…

Alejandro le había explicado de porque huido de sus padres por creer que es una amenaza para ellos y los demás la tenía tanto miedo de atacar a alguien y podría matarlo mientras hablaban Alejandro se dio cuenta que el chico tiene ojos de color verde oscuro y piel oscura no llegando a negro sino como un color chocolate, cabello marrón camiseta color marrón, pantalón corto color blanco con combinaciones marrón y sus zapatos del mismo color …

 **Fernando** : no deberías culparte tanto por eso solamente eres un niño

 **Alejandro:** un niño con en problema mortal para las demás personas

 **Fernando:** mira llegamos (ellos comenzaron a ver una casa de ladrillos donde había una puerta de madera) hogar dulce hogar

 **Alejandro:** aquí es donde vives (vio la casa)

 **Fernando:** si se que no es la mejor casa del mundo, pero es un buen hogar ¿entramos? (Alejandro asiente) bien entonces vamos (el saca de su bolsillo unas llaves para abrir la puerta) hermana ya llegue

 **¿?** : Fernando por fin llegas ya me estaba preocupando por ti

 **Fernando:** perdóname hermana, pero es tubo un pequeño problema

 **¿?** : ¿qué tipo de proble…(una chica de pelo negro, ojos azul claro su color de piel era blanca usaba una camiseta gris un pantaloneta deportiva y llevaba una sandalias)…ma? (me vio fijamente) ¡OH DIOS MIO! (la chica rápidamente corre hacia Alejandro para luego abrazarlo) ¿qué haces aquí pequeño?, ¿te hicieron daño? O ¿estas enfermo?

 **Fernando:** vez te lo dije mi hermana Adriana te iba querer mucho

 **Adriana:** de donde salió este niño

 **Fernando:** un demente lo quería drogar entonces lo golpee en su cara y salió corriendo como una perrita jejeje (rápidamente Adriana golpea a su hermano en su brazo) "auch" oye y eso porque fue

 **Adriana:** no digas esa palabra enfrente del niño

 **Alejandro:** no tranquilos enserio no me molesta

 **Fernando:** vez a el no le molesta mi actitud (la chica simplemente se cruzó de brazos con cara de fastidio) bueno te explicara todo…

 **Comenzó** a contare a Adriana como encontró a Alejandro y le conto de su problema y que se alejo de sus problemas huyendo

 **Adriana:** (se le veía que quería llorar el abrazo dulcemente a Alejandro) escucha se que tienes miedo de ti mismo, pero… siempre habrá alguien que te quiera como tus padres

 **Alejandro:** en realidad yo soy adoptado (eso sorprendió a los 2 hermanos) si que sonara grosero, pero en realidad yo nunca quise ser adoptado (eso les sorprendió aun mas) en realidad hubiera deseado nunca haber nacido (ellos al escuchar eso estaban muy sorprendidos y triste por el)

 **Adriana:** por "sniff" no pienses eso (lo abraza cariñosamente, mientras lloraba) eres un ser hermoso "sniff" y aunque tengas problemas créeme no deseches tu vida por eso tiene que tener valor y voluntad para confrontar los problemas que teda la vida

 **Alejandro:** ¿hablas en serio? (ella asiente) tu crees que si resisto todo este dolor que tengo ¿podría vivir mejor?

 **Adriana:** no… tienes que guardar ese dolor en algún momento tendrás que soltar todo ese dolor tal vez no hoy ni tampoco mañana, pero tendrás que soltar todo ese dolor en algún momento para hacerte sentir mejor de vez tener valor para afrontar la vida

 **Alejandro:** yo…(ahora Fernando se le acerca)

 **Fernando:** se que cada segundo de tu puede pare ser una mie…(Adriana le da un golpe en la cabeza) perdón…que te pueda pare ser una basura pero si tu les demuestras a todos que no importa que las barreras que se te pongan al frente jamás te rendirás y debes de seguir luchando por ti y por la demás personas que están a tu alrededor

 **Alejandro:** (sus palabras habían hecho entrado en razón de por que tiene que luchar por su vida) yo se los agradezco de verdad meda mucho gus…(no puedo terminar escuchar "bang, bang, bang")…

Ellos salieron con cuidado hacia fuera vieron como un gran gentío alrededor ellos se acercaron y vieron 2 cuerpos uno de un hombre de pelo marrón claro piel blanca con un pantalón de color negro camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas negras y la otra persona una mujer de pelo rojo y piel igual de blanca usaba una bata que tenía medio quitada que le llegaba hasta los pies color marrón que se le podía ver una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco y falda negra que le llegaba hasta la rodilla no se les podían ver los ojos lo único que veía era una de las balas le había dado en la cabeza a la mujer y dos en pecho al hombre Alejandro reconoció a las 2 personas…

 **Alejandro:** p…papa…m…mama (los 2 hermanos al escucharlo rápidamente le taparon los ojos) ¡MAMA, PAPA! (el niño forcejeaba para quitarse las manos de encima) ¡SUELTENME!

 **Adriana:** "shhhh" tranquilo ya todo va a pasar recuerdas que te dije que había barreras en la vida pues esta es uno de estas pruebas que tienes que superar (Alejandro sin resistirlo mas abraza a Adriana) tranquilo desde ahora en adelante nosotros te cuidaremos

 **Fernando:** tranquilo chico desde ahora en adelante no vas a sufrir más (decía uniéndose al abrazo) vamos ya están llegando los policías

Después de que llegaran los policías hablaron con algunos testigos y decía que estaban buscando un niño y que de la nada un hombre apareció para robarles pero como ellos se resistieron al robo… bueno paso lo que tuvo que pasar después de eso Alejandro se quedo en la casa de los hermanos le enseñaron muchas cosas a Alejandro lo educaron y le enseñaron formas de defenderse… pero Alejandro aprendió por su propia cuenta como robar como abrir cerraduras entre otra cosas robaba objetos como una computadora y de alguna forma consiguió la contraseña de internet de una casa cerca a las suya aunque la conexión no era muy fuerte era lo suficiente para poder ver cualquier tipo de cosas como terraria Alejandro al descubrir este juego se perfecciono en arte del ranger o tirador como prefieras llamarlo cuando tubo 14 se enfrento a rekiem lo derroto pero al final se hicieron amigos duraron haci unos pocos meses pero se hicieron los mejores amigos se conocieron pero tuvieron que separase por que rekiem tenia que irse a una nueva ciudad pero se juraron tener ese lazo de amistad por siempre…

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Rex:** creo que es todo

 **Greenforces:** bueno su historia es igual o peor que la de Rekiem

 **Rex:** créeme que ambos sufrieron por igual, pero por ahora vivirán en lugar más pacifico

 **Greenforces:** ¿pacifico? Pacifico hasta que lleguen los jefes (decía en broma)

 **Rex:** ja-ja que gracioso tu sabes a lo que me refiero (decía cruzado de brazos)

 **Greenforces:** sabes… mirando el lado bueno de esta esfera es que no tendré que volver a equestria para vigilar a tu recluta ya me estaba aburriendo

 **Rex:** pues tienes razón en algo esta esfera sí que será de mucha ayuda… supongo (decía esto último muy pensativo)

 **Greenforces:** ¿Qué te tiene preocupado?

 **Rex:** me tiene preocupado lo que tenga planeado… ya sabes el sin nombre

 **Greenforces:** ¿porque te preocupa tanto? Nos pues tenías confianza en Rekiem para hacerlo cambiar de opinión

 **Rex:** lo sé, pero yo sé que eso no será nada fácil se que seba a tardar en hacerlo cambiar de opinión de ver este hermoso mundo como su peor pesadilla

 **Greenforces:** bueno para el ese mundo le quito todo lo que el amaba y quería es de suponer que no pueda ver de otra forma ese mundo el que lo castigo fue de su propia familia me parece muy normal que no pueda ver de otra forma el mundo

 **Rex:** pero aun tengo fe y esperanzas que lo puedan lograr que el cambie de opinión

 **Greenforces:** pero vuelvo y digo que si hace alguna estupidez yo mismo me encargar de el (decía seriamente) bueno cambiando de tema dime ya consiguió su primer corazón de vida y su primera bomba y tu sabes muy bien eso que significa ¿no?

 **Rex:** si enfermera y demoledor tranquilo apenas terminemos esta conversación iré a por ellos así que cálmate no es como decir que fueran difícil encontrarlos esos 2 siempre están juntos y que la enfermara lo hace para cuidarlo ya que ese tipo le encanta explotar todo

 **Greenforces:** por cierto (el le pone atención) que les paso Fernando y Adriana…

 **Rex:** bueno ellos supieron que Alejandro había robado, pero Alejandro los convenció de que no lo haci para mal, sino que lo haci para bien…

 **Greenforces:** va en serio y que les dijo…

 **Rex:** bueno jeje eso será para después…

 **Greenforces:** mmm esto me da mala espina (decía viendo a su compañero seriamente) pero confió en ti (ahora comenzó a mirar a la esfera) je sabes esto me recuerda a algo de una historia que leí hace mucho tiempo ya no recuerdo su nombre, pero trataba de equestria y de un chico que sabia toda la historia de ese mundo y él quería vivir una vida normal, pero tuvo unas muy buenas aventuras… quisiera saber cómo termino esa historia (decía muy pensativo)

 **Rex:** esa historia pareces muy interesante… tal vez cuando vuela a unos de mis viajes a la tierra pueda buscarla y verla

 **Greenforces:** si recuerdo bien mmm…me quede en el capítulo 21 o algo haci

 **Rex:** ok… sabes si lo que dices de la historia de ese chico es bastante interesante… aunque las de estos 2 chicos Alejandro y Rekiem va ser muy difícil

 **Greenforces:** pero mientras reúnan a su equipo… que supongo ya conoces (dice esto con algo de gracias)

 **Rex:** pues claro que lo conozco sino fuera haci no seria un buen maestro y semi ángel

 **Greenforces:** ¿me lo vas a decir? (lo dice sarcásticamente como si ya supiera la sorpresa)

 **Rex:** NOPP (eso no lo sorprende) sabes que prefiero que todo pase según como pase el tiempo

 **Greenforces:** jeje como sino te conociera bien entonces seamos pacientes y veamos como reúnen al equipo de la salvación de ese mundo

 **Rex:** hablando de eso… recuerdas que te dije que posiblemente el señor de la noche vendría dentro de 2 años (el asiente) bueno por alguna razón él se detuvo (eso lo sorprendió) y lo más raro fue que si detuvo justo cuando Rekiem tubo el sueño sobre de el

 **Greenforces:** ¿crees que este planeado algo verdad?

 **Rex:** si… pero ese es el problema no se que esta planeando y no se a movido de su lugar

 **Greenforces:** bueno por lo menos tenemos mas tiempo para prepáranos para lo que se avecina

 **Rex:** supongo que tienes razón (eso lo calmo un poco) pero aun haci, aunque este a billones de kilómetros de años luz de equestria me sigo preguntando ¿Qué es lo que está pasando allá arriba?

 **Greenforces:** je quien sabe, pero mientras tengamos tiempo podremos vivir un día mas y seguir en esta lucha (en sus palabras era pura tranquilidad)

 **Rex:** jeje bien anciano tus palabras son de pura sabiduría y tiene razón mientras sigamos con vida habrá un día mas para esta larga y fuerte lucha que viene por delante (decía con una sonrisa de confianza) jeje nosotros peláramos hasta el final y salvaremos este mundo

 **Greenforces:** y de todos los demás mundos existen el señor de la noche es la única amenaza que queda en el multiverso, pero si acabamos con el ya habrá paz y tranquilidad y lo más importante

 **Rex** **y Greenforces** : armonía… (dijeron esto último con mucha confianza)

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Rex y Greenforces** : armonía… (mientras ellos decían eso con mucha confianza no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba vigilando lo único que podemos es un lugar encendido en fuego)

 **¿?** : "buaargh" así que creen que podrán vencernos jajaja "burp" no serán capaces de pasar sobre nosotros "buaargh" verdad mis hermanos (se escuchaba una voz de un demonio que vomitaba y eructaba)

 **¿?** : tranquilo mi amigo son muy débiles los aplastara con mis propias manos (se escuchaba una voz grave como la de un dragón, pero mucho peor)

 **¿?** : mis aguijones los mataran en segundos (decía una voz femenina y fuerte)

 **¿?** : ellos… no… pasaran (su voz era como el eco de cientos de voces)

 **¿?** : los matare con solo mi mirada (se escuchaba una voz de fantasma)

 **¿?** : los aplastare con mi ejército (se escucha una voz chillona y molesta)

 **¿?** : bien "buaargh" ustedes ya sabes que hacer quiero que vayas tu primero ojo de Cthulhu tengo plena confianza que mates al ser llamado "rekiem" no me falles

 **Ojo de Cthulhu** : no lo hare jefe (el comienza a irse) le prometo que no fallare

 **Lugar desconocido**

Volvemos con rex y greenforces…

 **Rex** : jeje (de la nada su cara de confianza se cambio rápidamente a una más seria) lo sientes verdad (el asienten) así que pareces que los jefes menores decidieron actuar ya "eh" Bien pues que comienza esta **guerra**

 **Un ser extraño y desconocido busca repartí justicia de una forma horrible y La historia de un pequeño que se convertirá en un campeón y un nuevo enemigo aparece entra las sombras para comenzar con una guerra esta historia continuará**

* * *

 **NOTA 1: no fue ni el sábado… ni en el domingo y no siquiera fue un lunes fue un hermoso martes… ya sé que les dije que lo subiría un sábado o un domingo pero por algunos problemas bueno tubo muy poco tiempo la semana pasada para escribir y literalmente comencé esto un sábado por la mañana y que solo llevaba la mitad y domingo escribe unas 1000 palabras y el lunes unas 1200 palabras y apenas hoy lo termine y perdón unas 100 veces perdón pero ahora todo ya esta mas tranquilo y puedo escribir más tranquilamente… pero por si algo tendré el capitulo lo mas pronto posible o mejor dicho lo tendré listo antes de martes por la noche y bien creo que eso era entonces recuerden sugieran, corrijan o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió su amigo el fenix**


	11. Ojo de Cthulhu

**Capítulo 10: Ojo de Cthulhu**

 **Lugar Sweet Apple Acres**

Bueno ya paso 1 hora y media mientras veíamos la granja me estaba encantado con todo este campo y el delicioso olor de pía de manzana y creo que no fue el único al parecer las demás también lo estaban oliendo y Applejack dijo que estaban preparando unos deliciosos pies de manzanas y que pregunto si queríamos creo que la respuesta era muy obvia fuimos a unas a mesa a las fuera del campo todo están tan hermoso…

 **Applejack** : compañero ¿está bien? (pregunto viéndome fijamente)

 **Rekiem** : (rápidamente me desperté de mi transe) si… disculpen estuve muy distraído es que… ver todo este paisaje lo que creía imposible de ver jeje fue posible… saben creo que esta es la primera vez que estoy en una granja o en lugar de campo o fuera de una ciudad… vaya de verdad me mantuve tanto tiempo encerrado en mi hogar en la tierra que no me di cuenta que el tiempo pasaba creo no me da cuenta de que como era el resto del mundo (dejo de ver el campo y las comencé a mirar a ellas tenían cara de preocupación) o simplemente fue muy perezoso para salir fuera de mi casa (eso las hiso reír) por favor cuando me ponga melancólico y pensativo no se preocupen eso es muy normal en mi

 **Twilight:** supongo que eso es muy normal en ti

 **Rekiem** : pues si en realidad es lo que mas haci en la tierra pensar

 **Pinkie:** vaya, pero tu vida si que era muy aburrida estar encerrado todo el tiempo en tu casa de ve ser muy aburrido yo ni podría aguantar ni 5 minutos estando quieta de solo pensarlo me da un escalofrió (decía mientras temblaba)

 **Rekiem:** eso es lo raro de los humanos que podemos ser o muy activos o muy perezosos y o ambas también, pero eso los que nos hace especiales que todos somos muy diferentes a los demás

 **Twilight:** y otra vez lo hiciste (no entendí) otra vez dijiste una frase muy sabia

 **Rekiem:** oh eso como dije 23 años soledad dan bastante tiempo en que pensar…(decía mientras le pega un mordisco al pie para luego tragarlo) esto es delicioso de verdad hace mucho que comía comida casera (le pego otro mordisco para luego tragarlo) ahora las manzanas se volvieron mi comida preferida gracias Applejack

 **Applejack:** eso no es nada después de todo le salvaste la vida a mi hermanita así que te debo mucho eso y mucho más (me decía con una sonrisa que mostraba su honestidad)

 **Rekiem:** tu no me debes nada lo que hice lo hubiera hecho cualquiera (le dije sonriendo) y por cierta donde esta el resto de tu familia

 **Applejack:** pues tuvieron que ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, pero de verían volver pronto

 **Rekiem:** bueno me hubiera gustado a ver conocido a tu hermano y abuela

 **Applejack:** (eso la sorprendió) ey como sabias que tengo una hermano y abuela si nunca los mencione (pregunto aun con sorpresa y viéndome fijamente

 **Rekiem:** jeje bueno (le comencé a explicar que sabía cosas muy básicas ya que eso lo que me dijeron al ser teletransportado aquí equestria) y por eso supe que tenías más familia

 **Applejack:** a ver si entendí tu sabes quienes somos nosotras (yo asentí) y quienes son nuestros familiares (asentí nuevamente) ahora yo te puedo preguntar ¿hasta qué puntos sabes de nosotros?

 **Rekiem:** buena pregunta Applejack…pero es un se-cre-to (ello no estaba complacida con respuesta) lo siento pero podría morir si te lo dijera…(eso la sorprendió) se me olvido decirte que tengo algunas reglas que me impiden completamente decir algo así que lo siento

 **Applejack:** no compañero entiendo se tu vida depende de ello no tienes por qué decirme

 **Rekiem:** je gracias vaquerita (le dije con gracia)

 **Applejack:** eh no me llames haci (decía con una sonrisa y molestia al mismo tiempo)

 **Rekiem:** je (comenzó a ver mi reloj) 4:49 pm será mejor que vuelva al castillo muy pronto va oscurecer y es mejor estar en casa que es seguro (me levante de la mesa) además es bastante camino el que debo recorrer… ah y por cierto Applejack que se me olvida (comencé a buscar por mi bolso y saque que una gema de color naranja para luego dársela) toma esto un regalo de mi parte

 **Applejack:** compañero yo no debería (la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** no digas nada solo tómalo como un regalo de mi parte y no aceptare un no por respuesta (le dije sonriendo) bueno creo ya es hora de irme…

Me comencé a despedir a cada una de ellas y tome mi camino hacia el castillo vaya creo que me confundí de caminos y fue por un buen rato tanto que fue 1 hora hasta encontrar el camino a casa… lo mas raro de todo es que ningún monstruo apareció ni una mantícora o hidra aunque vi muy pocos, ni siquiera pude ver aun lobo de madera ellos si que los veo a menudo… es como si se estuvieran escondiendo de algo o de alguien eso me puso nervioso un poco pero gracias a Dios llegue al castillo entre rápidamente…

 **Rekiem:** uff sentía que me moría ahí afuera (comencé a observar por todas partes) ¡oigan chicos donde están! (no hubo respuesta) ¡Kevin! (no hubo respuesta) ¡Alfred! (tampoco hubo respuesta) ¡alguien! (que pasa por que no hay nadie está muy tarde para haber ido al pueblo…)

Comencé a buscarlos por todo el castillo pero no había nadie me comencé a preocupar pensé que alguien los había secuestrado mientras yo no estaba demonios pero quien pudo haber sido solo tengo una idea los esqueletos pero como supieron donde vivía… esos 2 malditos esqueletos confié en ellos… no debo calmarme no puedo pensar por mi instinto esos 2 ya deben saber lo que les puede pasar si dicen algo… pero entonces quien fue miro mi reloj vaya el tiempo pasa rápido faltan 30 minutos para las 7 pm… bien tendré que salir afuera pero por si acaso me puse mi armadura de tungsteno y con los accesorios la espada em mano también tome el arco de plomo ya que no había fabricado el de tungsteno je supongo que me distraje demasiado hoy bien cogí algunas flechas y me prepare y Sali bien tengo nervios pero tengo que estar tranquilo ya se esta haciendo de noche… por alguna razón me siento observado como si alguien me estuviera asechando preparándose para atacar Dios por que no viene nadie ni lobos de madera o mantícoras esto me esta asustando es demasiado silencio comencé a caminar rápido estoy pasando por un camino de bosque como si lo que me estuviera vigilando me llevaba a una trampa cuando ya estaba llegando al final del camino vi Alfred y Kevin atados de manos y cabeza y tenía tapadas las bocas con unas vendas pero ellos forcejaban intentando de decirme algo

 **Rekiem:** chicos quien les hiso esto (me les comencé acercar)

 **Kevin** **y Alfred** : (comenzaron desesperadamente a negar con la cabeza) dpmm eppem (no entendí)

 **Rekiem:** tranquilos ya los desato (al primero fue a Kevin le destape la boca) bien dime qui…(el me interrumpió)

 **Kevin:** ¡detrás de ti! (yo si apenas si pude reaccionar, pero puede ver a un ojo dirigiéndose hacia mi rápidamente como no tenía tiempo yo usé mis brazos como escudo para protegerme recibe el golpe de lleno y me sobé un poco)

 **Rekiem:** ¡un ojo demoniaco! (comencé a observar mejor no era 1 sino unos 20) ah carajo si quieren aparezcan mas (dije sarcásticamente) que pasa el gato les como la lengua… oh espera ustedes no tiene lengua o ¿sí? (aunque no tenían rostro puedo notar que están molestando) bueno quien ataca primero yo o ustedes (alce mi espada) je supongo que yo…

Rápidamente corrí hacia ellos los ojos comenzaron a ir hacia mi ellos dieron su primer golpe, 4 de ellos me atacaron por atrás y adelante me moví hacia un lado 2 de ellos se chocaron entre sí y cayeron al suelo mientras que los otros 2 lograron detenerse yo con mi espada ataque a los 2 ojos que estaba en suelo y confundidos al primero ojo le enterré la espada para luego verlo desaparecer como si fuera polvo rápidamente ataque al segundo de lado y le paso lo mismo que el primero polvo je esto me recuerda cuando morían los monstruos de undertale

 **Rekiem:** que paso ojos ¿eso es todo lo que tiene? (pregunte retadoramente)

De nueva cuenta volvieron a atacarme pero esta vez de frente entonces comencé a utilizar el arco tenia bastantes flechas mientras les disparaba aun me sentía observado no debo distraerme… me puntería no es muy buena pero fue lo suficiente para acabar con 5 de ellos vale quedan 13 ojos vale será mejor que guarde flechas y seguir con la espada bien aquí voy fue corriendo haci ellos, hice un pequeño salto para luego atacar horizontalmente acabando con 2 ojos pero ellos tomando la oportunidad me atacaron por la espalda derribándome pero rápidamente me levante y por pura suerte vi que otra vez me iban atacar por la espalda con un moviente rápido los esquive para luego ya acercarme y atacar de nueva cuenta pude acabar con 3 mas ya me estoy comenzando a cansar pero puedo seguir sin problemas

 **Rekiem:** ya ríndanse es que no se dan cuenta que no me pueden ganar (les dije seriamente) solo quedáis 8 y de verdad creen que pueden ganarme (pero ellos no me pusieron atención y siguieron atacando…)

No entiendo porque siguen atacando ya deberían haberse dado cuenta que no pueden ganarme esto me está dando mala espina bien tengo que pensar primero estos ojos me atrajeron por alguna razón, pero ¿Cuál es la razón? A ver piensa que ha sido diferente desde que llegue al castillo me he sentido observado, los monstruos que normalmente veo se escondieron de quien sabe a ver y luego están estos ojos que aparecieron de la jodida nada… espera me siento observado, los monstruos que normalmente veo desaparecen, así como si nada oh no ¿qué hora es? Miro mi reloj 6:59 pm…

 **Rekiem:** ¡oh mierda! caí en la trampa ( ya había acabado con todos los ojos demoniacos pero justo el reloj cambio alas 7:00 y como su hubiera una voz en mi mente y femenina dijo "Crees que una presencia maligna te está observando...) je eso es un clásico (nunca perder mis estribos hasta en los peores momentos eso lo aprendí en la tierra) bueno amigo sé que estas aquí así que aparece ojo de Cthulhu (como si fuera arte de magia apareció del suelo como si fuera un fantasma)

 **Ojo de Cthulhu** : jajaja de suponer que ya sabias de mi no hubiera mandado a mis ojos

 **Rekiem:** vaya sí que eres grande (medí unos 15 metros creo que era lo que media) ya decía yo que me sentía muy extraño como si alguien me estuviera observando

 **Ojo de Cthulhu** : disculpa, pero solo quería observar tus movimientos, pero lamentablemente no pudo observar mucho (su voz parece la de un fantasma)

 **Rekiem** : vaya con esa voz de fantasma aterrorizas a cualquier pony (veo que tiene confianza) que bueno que yo no soy un pony (le dije retadoramente)

 **Ojo de Cthulhu** : jeje me gusta esa forma tan retadora que tienes bien entonces comenzamos

 **(NOTA DE AUTOR: aquí si quieren ponga una música para enfrentarse a vuestro primer jefe como la típica la que mejor recordéis que seria el mejor momento para vuestro primer jefe yo pondré como ejemplo Divine Beast Vah Ruta Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Music Extended, si queréis, porque quiero que esto sea el gusto para todos así que ustedes deciden continuemos)**

Ambos nos veíamos fijamente yo con mis 2 ojos y con 1 muy inmenso ninguno hiso nada hasta que el ojo gigante se me lanza enzima lento fácilmente lo esquive lo ataque con mi espada pero al parecer no le hice nada pero veía como le caía un poco de sangre bien sigamos el seguía atacándome lento lo esquivaba fácilmente y lo atacaba cunado podía use el arco le dispara flechas sin parar veía come le cae sangre que por momentos veía que aumentaba su velocidad hasta cierto punto veía que se me dificultaba esquivarlo pero seguía en y cada vez esto era combate más cerrado, cuerpo a cuerpo mejor dicho hasta el punto que ya estaba obligado a pelear no mas con mi espada seguía esquivando y lo seguía golpeando el en un movimiento rápido me golpe justo en pecho echándome para atrás unos centímetros vi que el se escondiendo bajo del suelo como si fuera un fantasma y ataca por debajo de mí recibe otro golpe de su parte pero me recupere rápidamente y lo ataco varias veces veo como se desangra y cada vez más rápido intento de nuevo atacarme por debajo pero estabas salte y ataque verticalmente entierro la espada en su cuerpo todo era movimientos bruscos pero me mantenía firme mientras usaba el hacha para ir lastimado cada golpe solo lo enojaba mas y ahora se está moviendo mucho más rápido para luego lanzarme fuertemente contra el suelo dejando mi espada en su cuerpo…

 **Ojo de Cthulhu** : bien estoy enojado (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem:** jeje es… mi facilidad (le deje mientras me levantaba ahora con el hacha en mano)

 **Ojo de Cthulhu:** agrrrr (eso sonido no me gusta) bien ya me molestaste lo suficiente (el comenzó a dar vueltas en su mismo eje para luego transformase en una boca con dientes muy filosos) contempla mi segunda fase

 **Rekiem:** (me dio unos segundos la banda de regeneración me esta curando casi por completo) ñeeee he visto mejores transformaciones que esa (decía con gracia)

 **Ojo de Cthulhu:** no me moleste mas de lo que ya estoy

 **Rekiem** : mejor calla y sigamos (le decía seriamente y eso lo molesto más…)

Seguíamos con la pelea el ahora se movía mucho rápido que antes ahora sí que es difícil de atacar sus ataques eran de arriba hacia abajo pero mucho más rápido se me dificultaba atacarlo e me ataco rápidamente y fuertemente haciéndome volar algunos centímetros me levante con dificultad tosí un poco de sangre el volvió hacer ese mismo combo pero ayuda de la nube embotellada pude esquivarlo y con ayuda del arco comencé a dispararle de nuevo ahora con mas velocidad gracias a las botas de Hermes pude aumentar mi velocidad ahora cosa son un poquito igualadas mientras le disparaba con el arco el cada vez era mas rápido en sus ataques él se me acerca rápidamente y me comenzó a morder y agitar para los lados para luego lanzarme contra un árbol…

 **Ojo de Cthulhu** : vez ya estás muerto (yo me comienzo a levantar) ¿¡que como te puedes levantar deberías estar muerto!? (pregunto con gran sorpresa)

 **Rekiem:** s…sabes p…porque aghhh (respiraba pesadamente) aghhh porque yo te…tengo un i…ideal que es proteger a todos los seres inocentes de ustedes y d…determinación de poder v…vencerte y eso es irrompible (dije esto último lanzándome sobre corriendo con brazo roto pero con el otro sostenía el hacha el también venia hacia mí pero tenía un plan mientras corría hacia el resbale por el suelo para quedar detrás de el enterré el hacha por detrás de el creo que ese era su parte más suave y débil por que el ojo grito fuertemente hasta cayo en al suelo luego saque me hache para golpear varias veces más hasta que dejo de moverse

 **Rekiem:** je y a…ahora quien esta en el suelo (dije antes de caer arrodillado) oh mierda (que dolor, ya la banda no puede curarme) jeje creo que a…ambos nos lastimamos bien aghhh (respiraba pesadamente)

 **Ojo de Cthulhu** : je bien chico te ganaste mis r…respectos demostrarte ser determinado por tus ideales, por defender a tus seres queridos a toda costa (el comienza a desaparecer) jejeje me tiempo se me está acabando jejejejejejajajajaaun no puedo creer que un ser tan pequeño pudo haber me vencido

 **Rekiem:** jeje mira el lado amable me dejaste magullado con un brazo dislocado o roto quien sabe las piernas me arden y duelen y me estoy desangrando

 **Ojo de Cthulhu** : te lo agradezco chico de verdad tienes un buen corazón cuídate por lo que viene por delante será muy difícil y peor que yo así que buena suerte (ya casi desaparece) pero sé que lo podrás lograr hasta luego guerrero

 **Rekiem:** no digas más descansa en paz y espera tu juicio con el creador de la vida espero que vallas a los campos del paraíso adiós (dije esto último viéndolo desaparecer)

 **Ojo de Cthulhu** : gracias ahhhhh (dice esto con su último aliento)

 **(NOTA AUTOR: aquí ya pueden detener la música)**

 **Rekiem:** (vi que al desaparecer por completo dejo un bolso con un ojo y mi espada) asique el modo experto no me sorprende (con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan voy donde Kevin y Alfred los libero cortando las cuerdas con él hacha para luego caer al suelo…)

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Rex:** (vemos que esta muy asustado) ¡hay por Dios dime que está vivo! (decía con los ojos cerrados de miedo y nervios)

 **Greenforces:** ehhh creo que sí, si está vivo muy lastimado pero vivo

 **Rex:** hay por Dios casi me da un infarto (decía mientras se tocaba el corazón)

 **Greenforces:** lo hiso bien (decía con una pequeña sonrisa) para ser su primer jefe no lo hiso nada mal

 **Rex:** ¡casi lo matan! (decía seriamente)

 **Greenforces:** pero no lo hicieron de vez de admitir que para ser su primera vez lo hiso bastante bien

 **Rex:** yo…(vio otra vez la esfera) bien si lo admito lo hiso bien

 **Greenforces:** y mira Kevin y Alfred tomaron todo y fueron al hospital de ponyville vaya mira como lo ven los doctores y enfermeras lo bueno es que rápidamente lo atiende

 **Rex:** y que se rompió

 **Greenforces:** brazo derecho dislocado y una costilla rota, piernas muy lastimadas, cabeza con una herida y entre otras cosas

 **Rex:** bueno por lo menos no murió (decía mas tranquilamente) jeje ah este muchacho sigue haci me va a matar

 **Greenforces:** no exageres (decía viendo a su compañero con seriedad)

 **Lugar desconocido**

En donde estoy pareces un bosque todo es muy hermoso para ser verdad espera esto será el ¿!paraíso!? no,no,no,no puede ser aunque estaba muy lastimado pero de verdad me sentía lo suficiente vivo ¿verdad? Entonces donde estoy

 **¿?** : estás en tu mente

 **Rekiem** : ¿q…quién dijo eso? (pregunte nervioso)

 **¿?** : por ahora eso no es importante solo vine a decirte que estás en tu mente

 **Rekiem** : espera estoy dormido eso explica mejor todo (dije tocándome el cuello)

 **¿?** : si bueno mientras estas dormido quisiera explicarte algunas cosas

 **Rekiem** : ok…

 **¿?** : primero que todo estamos en lado derecho de tu cerebro donde se guardan los pocos pensamientos positivos que tienes donde esta la tranquilidad, esperanzas y sueños que viene de tu corazón deseos puros y felices y lugar bastante pequeño si me lo dicen a mi

 **Rekiem:** wow, pero este lugar es muy grande para decirme que es muy pequeño (dije asombrado de ver todo mi alrededor variedades de criaturas que conozco de videojuegos, animes series de acción había un poco de todo y al parecer estaba sobre una colina por que podría ver de lejos todos estos seres…pero me di cuenta de algo raro a lo lejos) oye ¿Qué es lo que hay por allá? (dije señalando aun lugar como decirlo ¿destruido?)

 **¿?** : eso es tu lado izquierdo el lado donde guardas todos tus males, pecados, horrores y miedos (al escuchar eso me sorprendí) y si para ti esto ya es grande, no te imaginaras como es ese lugar de gigantesco solo veraz ahí un infierno mental (eso me sorprendió) ahí esta tu lado contrario de la moneda

 **Rekiem** : ¿a qué te refieres? (pregunte aun con gran sorpresa)

 **¿?** : jejeje… disculpa es que esa pregunta es muy raro que alguien me pregunte eso (eso hiso que me confundiera) sabes tu nunca te has preguntado de ¿dónde nace la locura? (eso me confundió más) pues digamos que las personas tienen 2 caras… conoces el juego del policía bueno y el policía malo bueno esto es algo parecido solamente que envés de haber 2 personas hay 1 que tiene 2 caras y pues si te dejas manejar de tus malos pensamientos tu cabeza hace "boom" y todo lo que habrá dentro de la persona es locura perdiendo la poca cordura que le queda y esa cosa infernal que hay por allá es todo lo que hay en sus mentes

 **Rekiem** : lo que dices es que toda esa locura que tiene esas personas en sus mentes es puro caos y destrucción

 **¿?** : SIPP pero tranquilo si tu cerebro no se ha vuelto loco hasta ahora no veo por qué lo haría ahora

 **Rekiem:** supongo que tiene razón, pero si es tan grande como

 **¿?** : como lo detendrás fácil con pensamientos positivos eso es lo que te a mantenido seguro de la locura, pero tranquilo amigo yo te mantengo cuerdo desde tu nacimiento (decía con mucha tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** ¿en serio? (el dice "si") entonces eres como mi ángel guardián jeje (decía con gracia)

 **¿?** : jeje bueno no exactamente digamos que estoy en lo más recóndito de tu alma y estoy ahí desde ahí… bueno desde de siempre jejeje (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** jeje oye me agradas seas lo que seas

 **¿?** : tú también me agradas

 **Rekiem:** y ¿cómo te llamas? (pregunte con curiosidad)

 **¿?** : je eso no importa por ahora tu tienes que estar tranquilo te dieron una buena paliza y ahora mismo estas durmiendo y reposando por eso es que no sientes dolor, pero apenas despiertes será mucho sufrimiento

 **Rekiem:** (eso me puso nervioso) eee ¿algún consejo?

 **¿?** : intenta no moverte mucho y si te vas a mover hazlo despacio para no forzar mucho tu cuerpo e intenta tomar alguna opción de regeneración o de curación

 **Rekiem:** wow pareces un doctor ¿dónde aprendiste tanto? (pregunto con sorpresa y curiosidad)

 **¿?** : bueno digamos que estar en tu cabeza y tenido que enfrentar a muchas de tus pesadillas y terrores y bueno aquí soy como un sueño que puede ser lastimado por otros sueños… solo digamos que he salido muy machucado y destrozado de esas peleas

 **Rekiem:** perdón (dije con tristeza)

 **¿?** : tranquilo no es tu culpa sé que has pasado por mucho y no me sorprende que tengas tantas pesadillas y miedos en realidad eres muy valiente por haberlos enfrentados todos

 **Rekiem:** pero al parecer has tenido que pagar por mis pesadillas por eso te pido disculpas

 **¿?** : ya te dije no hay ningún problema además ya me acostumbré a confrontar a esas cosas así que tu tranquilo y yo nervioso

 **Rekiem:** jeje gracias

 **¿?** : bueno que quieres hacer antes de despertar

 **Rekiem:** bueno…

Comencé a caminar este lugar o mejor dicho mi mente es muy raro arboles por los cielos montañas al revés podría decirte que mi cerebro parece al caos de Discord

 **¿?** : no solamente es que la mente humana es muy rara

 **Rekiem:** ¿eh? Leíste mi mente

 **¿?** : bueno si eso es normal después de todo vivimos en la misma cabeza

 **Rekiem:** bueno eso si es muy lógico y raro

 **¿?** : si te sientes incomodo solo dime y no diré nada

 **Rekiem:** ¿qué? No tranquilo hazlo con mucho gusto después de todo es nuestro mismo cuerpo

 **¿?** : está bien…

Este tipo es muy amigable y es muy respetuoso y a mi esta agrandando mucho pero siento un mal presentimiento… ñeee de seguro es mi imaginación bueno que mas puedo hacer hasta que vi que estábamos llegando aun puente la mitad del puente era de color blanco y era hermoso con la madera mas fina que eh visto pero la otra mitad era de color negro con combinaciones metálicas y oxidado y estaba viejo pero veía que el puente estaba lleno de sangre solo había unas cuantas zonas sin sangre y solamente era separado por un rio de color morado …

 **Rekiem** : esto ¿qué es? (pregunte con gran curiosidad)

 **¿?** : lo que nos separa del lado izquierdo del derecho del mal del bien

 **Rekiem:** vaya esto sí que es terrorífico tan desolado y muerto (decía viendo todo lo que había al otro lado del puente) pero bueno supongo que todo lo que está ahí lo cree yo

 **¿?** : lamentablemente si, todo lo que está ahí son tus peores pesadillas

 **Rekiem:** que horrible (veo que estoy desapareciendo) oye ¿Qué me está pasando?

 **¿?** : estas despertando

 **Rekiem:** tan rápido si solo han pasado como 15 minutos

 **¿?** : en realidad has dormido más de 15 horas

 **Rekiem:** ¿perdona? Escuche bien ¿más de 15 horas? (el asiente) pero ¿Cómo? (pregunte confundido)

 **¿?** : el tiempo de los sueños es muy diferente a los de la vida real

 **Rekiem:** bien (veo que ya estoy despareciendo por completo)

 **¿?** : antes que te vallas cuando despiertes toma una poción de curación y de regeneración y en unos segundos estarás curado

 **Rekiem:** ok otra vez gracias (decía antes de desaparecer)

 **¿?** : no gracias a ti por ser el que me trajo a mi hogar jajajaja

 **Lugar: hospital de ponyville**

Hay la madre me duelo todo mi cuerpo estoy destrozado me quiero morir no mentira ahhh pero aun haci que asco me siento como cuando me peleaba con gran partes de mis compañeros bueno tengo un ojo vendado y el otro lo tengo cerrado bien lo comienzo abrir lentamente y veo a Alfred y Kevin…

 **Rekiem:** agh carajo me siento horrible

 **Kevin:** rekiem despertaste (decía felizmente)

 **Rekiem:** emmm sí, pero medio muerto al parecer jeje agh (ok mejor no rio sino me duele más)

 **Alfred:** chico estas loco te enfrentaste a un ojo gigante tu solo lo que me sorprende es que sigas vivo

 **Rekiem:** bueno cuando lo dices de esa forma si estoy loco jeje agh mierda (mientras tanto escuché mucho ruido afuera y vi como entraban las chicas violentamente a mi cuarto) ya me extrañaba no verlas a ustedes aquí je (la primera en acercárseme fue Pinkie)

 **Pinkie:** Reki estas bien escuchamos rumores que unos ponys te habían traído a ti al hospital y que estabas mal herido y que podrías irte al otro mundo entonces las chicas y yo venimos corriendo hasta aquí y ... (yo puse mi dedo en la boca de Pinkie para que hiciera silencio)

 **Rekiem:** medio te entendí y te digo no estoy muerto estoy vivo pero muy lastimado, pero bien (ahora es Fluttershy se me acerca)

 **Fluttershy:** te ¿duele mucho? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿comida o agua lo que necesites? (hay Dios me esta matando de la ternura)

 **Rekiem:** no… (como recordé lo que dijo esa extraña voz) bueno si necesito 4 cosas una botella de agua, una flor de resplandor diurno, un champiñón común y una cuchara

 **Pinkie:** entendido (y salió corriendo como si fuera un trueno)

 **Twilight:** disculpa que pregunte, pero ¿para que necesitas todo eso?

 **Rekiem:** ya lo veraz

 **Applejack:** y por cierto compañero ¿qué te paso a ti? (pregunto con preocupación) pareces recién salido de una pelea de gallos

 **Rekiem:** jeje bueno…(pero de pronto Pinkie vino con todo lo que le había pedido) vaya sí que eres rápida (tome los objetos) gracias

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué piensas hacer? (pregunto con curiosidad)

 **Rekiem:** algo (le respondí con gracia mientras que partí en varios pedazos el champiñón para luego echarlo al agua lo mismo hice con el resplandor diurno para luego mezclarlo todo con la ayuda de la cuchara) Kevin podrías sacar de mi bolso una de las pociones curativas por favor (el hizo caso y la saco mientras veía como el agua cambio de color azul a rosado y Kevin me pasa una de las opciones de mi bolso que se encontraba a mi lado) gracias…hasta el fondo ( primero me tome la poción de regeneración) mmm rico sabe a cereza (para luego tomar la de curación) wow me siento muy raro (siento como mis heridas ya no me duelen) jeje ya me siento mucho mejor (decía mientras me levantaba de la camilla) si mucho mejor que antes (me di cuenta que ya no tenia mi ropa sino una de esas batas para enfermos) emmm ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? (las mire y cree que estaban muy sorprendidas de verme de pie como si nada)

 **Twilight:** tu… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

 **Rekiem:** (mientras decía eso me quitaba todas las vendas que tenia en mi cuerpo) pues use una poción de regeneración que me cura lentamente y una poción de curación que me cura bastantes heridas instantáneamente (mientras le mostraba que ya no tenía heridas) vez

 **Twilight:** eso es impresionante (decía bastante sorprendida) pero ¿Cómo aprendiste todo eso?

 **Rekiem:** bueno recuerdas que te dije que había sido entrenado (ella asiente) pues esta es una de las pociones que me enseñaron hacer que eran las más básicas (vuelva a mirar esta estúpida bata) podrías decirme por favor ¿dónde está mi ropa?

 **Kevin:** aquí tienes (veo como trae todo lo mío él collar, mis herramientas, espada y…con una bolsa) intenté abrir esta bolsa, pero no pude mientras más fuerza aplicaba más se apretaba

 **Rekiem:** entiendo primero me cambio no me gusta tener esta bata (fui al baño para cambiarme bueno ya estoy completamente seguro… ese es una bolsa del modo extremo bien eso explicaría por el ojo de Cthulhu se movía tan rápido bien esto será más difícil de lo que pensé pero baldra completamente la pena si este mundo quiere paz sin esos monstruos pero porque ojo de Cthulhu al final dijo que era muy valiente y que obtuve su respecto… bueno esa ya no importa…ya termine de vestirme esto se siente mucho mejor al final me puse el collar con la armadura esto era raro porque la armadura esta en el collar que yo recuerde jamás me la quite bueno eso no importa ahora mismo voy yendo a la puerta para salir) bien Kevin pásame esa bolsa (mientras veía como todos intenta abrir la bolsa pero no pueden) eee…

 **Rainbow:** (ella jalaba con todas sus fuerzas) porque… no abres (decía concentrando toda su fuerza) esto uff es uff imposible de abrir (decía ya soltando la bolsa quedando cansada)

 **Applejack:** (fue la siguiente en intentar, pero le paso lo mismo que a Rainbow) vamos abre (decía ya un poco molesta y frustrada) nada…(decía ya frustrada)

 **Pinkie:** uy, uy, uy voy yo (intento abrirlo de diferentes formas asiendo extrañas volteretas y entre otras cosas) uff ya no puedo ya más (decía esto para luego caer al suelo)

 **Twilight:** (luego viene intentarlo Twilight utilizando su máxima concentración usa su magia, pero no hiso nada solamente se cansó de lo por usar tanta magia) que uff es lo que le pasa uff a esta cosa (decía muy cansada)

 **Rekiem:** (supongo que Fluttershy no va intentar después de ver que sus amigas no pudieron) dejen me intentarlo a mi

 **Rainbow:** (las chicas me vieron) inténtalo si quieres es imposible (decía con confianza)

 **Rekiem:** nada es imposible solamente tu te pones los limites que tengas (tome la bolsa) solo debes de romper tus limites (decía esto ultimo abriendo la bolsa) vez…(dije viéndola fijamente) jejeje como te quedo el ojo (le dije con gracia)

 **Rainbow:** t..tu como h…hiciste (decía muy sorprendida)

 **Rekiem:** no sé, solamente la abrí como cualquier pony (esa lo dejo un poco molesta) a ver que tenemos aquí (como se sacar algo muy grande que va saliendo) el escudo de Cthulhu (lo saque por completo y me lo puse) es ligero bastante en realidad (seguí buscando dentro de la bolsa) un par de semillas corrompidas (busque más) mineral endemoniado (seguí buscando) bastantes flechas infames y algunas pociones curativas menores… y eso es todo

 **Rainbow:** (ella mira el escudo) esa cosa si es tan grande ¿cómo cupo ahí?

 **Rekiem:** no tengo ni la menor idea (mientras agitaba un poco la bolsa hacia abajo a ver si había algo más) pero no quiero encontrar la lógica en esto, lo único que quiero es descansar me enfrente a un ojo gigante anoche que casi me mata (mientras guardaba todos los objetos exceptuando el escudo)

 **Twilight:** ¿ojo gigante? (oh que bien yo y me gran bocotá)

 **Rekiem:** eee (ella se veía un poco preocupadas) bien se los explicare (después de una larga historia) y eso fue todo fui rescatar a mis amigos

 **Applejack:** te ¿enfrentaste tu solo a un ejercito de ojos? (yo asiento)

 **Twilight:** y ¿luego de eso a un ojo gigante que derrotaste tu solo? (volví asentir)

 **Fluttershy:** ¿aun sabiendo que podrías haber ya sabes…muerto? (yo volví a asentir)

 **Pinkie:** y… ey se quedaron con las mejores preguntas (eso me dio un poco de gracia, pero sin perder la seriedad del asunto)

 **Rainbow:** tu…(yo la veo) eres ASOMBROSO (dijo con gran felicidad)

 **Twilight:** enfrentar tu solo a todo eso sin ayuda de nadie y por tus amigos eres muy valiente (decia con agradable sonrisa)

 **Applejack:** y arriesgarte tanto por tus amigos eso sino lo haría cualquiera (dijo con una sonrisa)

 **Fluttershy:** de verdad tienes un corazón muy noble (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Pinkie:** ¡ahora tu fiesta no simplemente será de bienvenida sino también por ser un héroe! (decía muy feliz y emocinada)

 **Rekiem:** (yo estaba sonrojado) y…yo, y…yo (de verdad soy muy débil cuando me dicen tantos cumplidos muy bien respira y expulsa todo el aire) solamente les puede decir gracias (les dije con una sonrisa)

 **Pinkie:** ¡abrazo grupal! (dijo emocionada juntándonos a todos hasta Alfred y kevin)

 **Rekiem:** (otra vez ese raro sentimiento de ser amado y no odiado) gracias…

 **Nuestro héroe se enfrento a un gran demonio hoy ahora muchas preguntas pasan por su cabeza y conoció a ente muy raro en su mente acaso descubre quien es este ser o sus grandes dudad serán resueltas, pero eso sería en otro capítulo porque…**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **NOTA: madre mía que hoy es miércoles y dije que lo subiría el martes…**

 **Se que no valdrá de mucho que diga perdón, pero ¿perdón? No tengo más opciones que decir y mi razón fue un poco por pereza y otro poco por que no tenia mucho tiempo y bueno lo termine ayer pero apenas hoy estaba haciendo algunos arreglos y bueno esta todo listo para subir este capitulo y como no tengo nada mas que decir es que comenten, corrijan, ayuden,** **sugieran o** **escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió se amigó el fénix adiós**

 **Destructor y protector busca paz sin apartar la guerra hará lo que sea por conseguir sus objetivos…**


	12. una nueva historia

**Capítulo 11: una nueva historia**

 **Lugar desconocido:**

Estamos en una cueva muy oscura solo iluminada por una antorcha vamos viendo como encada momento tiembla la cueva a hasta poder escuchar varias bombas cayendo por dentro de un gran hueco vemos aun pony lanzando las bombas sin parar entonces vemos que Rex apareces el gran hueco justo cuando justo había caído una bomba Rex con tiempo abre unas alas de color azul para salir rápidamente solo recibiendo un poco de daño por la explosión…

 **Rex:** ¡ey qué diablos te pasa! (dijo muy molesto)

 **¿?** : Rex viejo amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte (decía sin ponerle cuidado a su molestia)

 **Rex** : (aun molesto) bien hasta que casi exploto por tu culpa

 **¿?:** (se da cuento que sus alas una parte de sus piernas estaban quemadas) oh perdón por eso, pero tu te pusiste en el camino cuando ya estaba lanzando mi bomba

 **Rex** : (aún más molesto) pero eso no es mi culpa queme teletransportara justo donde estabas lanzando tus estúpidas bombas

 **¿?** : ay entonces perdón señor "semi ángel" que no resiste nada (decía ya un poco molesto)

 **Rex:** (entonces comenzó a inhalar aire para luego soltarlo todo para calmarse) sabes que olvídalo mejor dime como es estado

 **¿?** : oh ya sabes trabajando como siempre en la compañía (decía ahora más tranquilo)

 **Rex:** sabes que casi toda la compañía está separada ¿vedad?

 **¿?** : bueno en parte en si y no (eso confundió un poco a Rex) digamos que gran parte de compañía está algo separada no significa que no estemos unidos

 **Rex:** por Dios Norsun literalmente se devidieron en 4 facciones mineras y tu yo no en cual estas

 **Norsun:** (algo deprimido y sentándose en una roca) en realidad no estos en ninguna de esas facciones… me pareció tan estúpido haber nos divido en 4 facciones no entendí que paso en realidad solo que los máximos lideres decidieron separarse y seguir sus caminos algunos me invitaron a esas facciones… pero no era lo mismo gran pate de mis amigos estaban separados en las 4 facciones y no quería elegir una y alejarme de las demás entonces decidí seguir yo solo con ayuda de (fue interrumpido por una voz femenina)

 **¿?** : Norsun que paso es muy entraño no escuchar explosiones cuando estás trabajando (se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rex) ¿Rex de verdad eres tú? (ella lo ve con una gran sonrisa)

 **Rex:** hacéis (le devuelve la sonrisa) soy yo (va hacia ella para darle un abrazo)

 **¿?** : ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? (Decía muy feliz)

 **Rex:** exactamente 7 años (decía cortando el abrazo)

 **¿?** : es como se fuera ayer que te habías ido

 **Rex:** je yo los extrañe tanto a ustede todos los demás

 **¿?:** (ella se da cuenta que lleva una capucha) oye quita esa capucha (quitándosela rápidamente) te vez mejor sin ella

 **Rex:** (un pony de pelaje azul y crin de color negra con combinación amarillo ojos de color miel) oye sabes que no me gusta que me quiten mi capucha de esa manera (decía un poco molesto) por cierto ¿cómo sabias que era yo si tenía la capucha puesta?

 **¿?** : por que conozco muy bien esa cicatriz de la mano (mientras veía la mano de Rex con una cicatriz en forma de triangulo y en el centro una estrella de 4 puntas) lo siento sé que es muy difícil ver esa cicatriz para ti se que te trae malos recuerdos

 **Rex:** (mira su mano viendo la cicatriz) tranquila Holly el pasado es pasado ahora solo pienso en el futuro

 **Holly:** esta bien pero tu ¿Cómo has estado?

 **Rex:** en estos últimos años te puedo decir que bien con mucho trabajo, pero bien

 **Norsun:** bien basta de tanto hablar Rex tu estas aquí por algo ¿verdad? (Rex asiente) dinos que necitas te debemos mucho por ti lo que podamos hacer lo haremos con mucho gusto

 **Rex:** bien será mejor que comience a explicar todo (les comienza contarles todo sobre Rekiem y lo que tiene que hacer para ayudar a todos) los únicos que le quiero pedir es que vayan con Rekiem y lo ayuden en lo que el necesite entonces ¿me harían ese gran favor? (pregunto algo nervioso)

 **Norsun:** (él se queda pensativo) sabes que siempre te ayudare claro que acepto dime en donde es e iré enseguida ese chico le enseñare como manejar las minas necesitara un maestro y cómo manejarse dentro de ellas

 **Holly:** claro que te ayudare a ese pobre pony tendrá muchas dificultades y sebe que tendrá bastantes heridas en su camino será que tenga alguien sepa muy bien de la medicina y que pueda curar de sus heridas

 **Rex:** se los agradezco mucho se ayuda será muy necesaria en futuro

 **Norsun:** bien supongo que ya te vas (el asiente) bien ¿entonces a donde iras ahora?

 **Rex:** pues ya me toca ir por la druida

 **Holly:** (ella se molesta por escuchar eso) en seria tienes que ir por ella sabes que es muy molesta

 **Norsun:** molesta no mas para ti yo ya ni recuerdo el por qué se odiaban tanto

 **Holly:** (ella lo mira molesta) no quiero hablar de eso

 **Rex:** jejeje (ella lo observa molesta) lo siento esto me recuerda a algo (vio un reloj que tenia en su muñeca) bueno tengo que irme recuerden es el castillo en ruinas a las afueras del pueblo de ponyville (el comienza a abrir sus alas) tengan mucho cuidado en el camino cuídense adiós (comienza a volar saliendo de la cueva)

 **Norsun** **y** **Holly:** adiós

 **Norsun:** ¿lista para otro viaje? (ella asiente) bien entonces vámonos…

 **Lugar centro de ponyville:**

Después de la gran sorpresa que tuvieron los doctores de verme de pie y sin ninguna herida hasta una de las enfermeras se desmayo al verme de pie y sin ningún rasguño los doctores me revisaron por completo y al darse cuenta de que no tengo ninguna herida me dieron de alta para volver a casa así que Alfred me dijo que nos quedáramos en una cafetería para seguir con la clase de historia las demás se fueron a sus hogares exceptuando una de ellas Twilight al escuchar que Alfred sabia de la historia de equestria se intereso mucho y decidió acompañarnos y Alfred no le molesto en realidad le agrado que Twilight quisiera aprender y mi tampoco me molesto así por lo menos podría estar un rato con ella y Kevin dijo que volvería al castillo para ver si los ojos no hicieron mucho daño dentro y yo le dije que esta bien pero que tuviera mucho cuidado al ir para el castillo fuimos a la cafetería ellos pidieron unos sándwich de marguitas yo pedí una ensalada con jugo de naranja…

 **Alfred:** bueno será mejor que comencemos de una vez

 **Rekiem:** bueno maestro que nos vas a enseñar el día de hoy (dije con gracia)

 **Alfred:** los voy a contar sobre la guerra de la sombra y el caos

 **Twilight:** ¿de la guerra de sombras y caos? (el asiente) ¿pero eso no era una leyenda?

 **Alfred:** no fue muy real y hubo muchos muertos lamentablemente, por cierto ¿cuánto sabes de esta historia?

 **Twilight:** no mucho lo único que pude leer fue una guerra entra 2 bandos dejando un inmenso caos en toda equestria mucho peor que el de Discord puede traer, pero nada mas

 **Alfred:** bien primero que todo tengo que contarle a Twilight la historia de los hermanos nobles así que tendrás que esperar un poco Rekiem

 **Rekiem:** si tranquilo mientras termino mi desayuno (dije mientras tomaba una cucharada de ensalada entonces Alfred le comienza a contar a Twilight toda la historia y Twilight hiso bastantes preguntas mientras yo terminaba de desayunar después de unos 15 minutos de pura explicación) bien creo que ya terminaste

 **Alfred:** bien ahora haci comencemos la guerra de las sombras y el caos antes de todo paso mucho después de la muerta de Celebrimbor su hijo con sed de venganza se fue a entrenar a norte donde no había nadie que lo molestara en ese lugar comencé a entrenar y a planear su venganza después de casi 100 años de entrenamiento y planeación el sin nombre comencé a buscar aliados por todas las partes de equestria y solo había 2 posibles aliados que pudiesen ayudarlo los dragones o los Changelings

 **Rekiem:** supongo que quería crear un ejercito para enfrentar de Solaris

 **Alfred:** no solo por eso también porque en ese entonces las 2 facciones odiaban a los ponys con el alma por esa razón no tenía más opciones las demás razas estaban aliadas a Solaris, pero el problema es él era un pony y eso no ayudaba mucho, pero tenía algo a su favor ellos tenían el mismo odio por la misma especie, pero ninguna de las 2 especies lo dio su ayuda por esa razón el chico con todo el odie en su corazón recurrió a la magia oscura

 **Twilight:** ¿magia oscura? Pero esa magia es la más peligrosa de todas

 **Alfred:** haci es, pero él no le importo lo único que le importaba era cumplir su venganza costara lo que costara tal fue sus ganas de matar y furia que ni la mismísima magia oscura lo corrompió, sino que el la domino a la perfección todo la magia oscura de la más fácil hasta la más extrema de todas pudiendo revivir muertos dragones, Changelings, grifos o ponys podía hacer lo que él quisiera, absorber la magia de los ponys poder transformarse a cualquier tipo de especie a la perfección como si nadie lo notara hasta tenía el poder del control mental mas peligrosos de todos poder entrar a la mente de las ponys y hacerlos sufrir desde adentro de su propia mente, poder inducir enfermedades en los ponys y otros de sus trucos que no se si uso magia para eso o era su talento especial pero le gustaba cantar por extraño que parezca

 **Rekiem:** disculpa que pregunte ¿pero como sabes eso con tanto detalle? (pregunte por ser tan especifico)

 **Alfred:** pues como te lo explico digamos que mi familia a mantenido gran parte de la antigua historia de equestria que fue pasada de generación en generación por eso se esas pequeñas cosas que pocos saben lo saben otros como yo y ahora ustedes 2 saben de esta historia y espero que la mantengan en secreto por favor

 **Rekiem:** tienes mi completa confianza que no le contare a ningún pony

 **Twilight:** aun que me gustaría mucho contar esta historia a los demás más ponys entiendo que tu y variedad de ponys han cuidado esta historia prometo no revelársela a nadie

 **Alfred:** bien se los agradezco bien continuemos después de eso el que no tiene nombre después de haber revivido a cientos de muertos fue a las ciudades asesinando a cientos de ponys en pocos horas aparecían los muertos destruían y mataban apenas si los ponys podían defenderse, sin dejar supervivientes y para luego desaparecían en unos segundos nadie sabía quién era el enemigo todos estaban aterrorizados y con mucho miedo todos los ponys fueron a la ciudad capital que seria el castillo de las hermanas todos esperaban la muerte sabían que no siquiera Solaris podía contra lo que fuera que los estuviera atacando por esa razón Solaris decidió poner todas las tropas en las vigilancia toda la ciudad desde afuera para poder ser avisados rápidamente pero solo dejaron una pequeña guarnición de soldados dentro del castillo… entonces el muchacho siendo inteligente entro por su propia cuenta como una sombra que nadie vio entrando al castillo y paso lo que tenía que pasar

 **Twilight:** atacar el solo un castillo sin tropas que inteligente

 **Alfred:** bueno si, pero cuando el sin nombre fue enviado a un mundo desconocido fue para su perdición sin magia sin forma de volver aquí a equestria, pero el hijo de Celebrimbor jurando volver a equestria repartió toda la magia que tenía por toda equestria dando a seres muy poderosos dejando su marca en ellos para que siguieran haciendo males en equestria y bueno toda la destrucción que había formado

 **Twilight:** entonces ¿la magia de ese tipo era tan poderosa? (el asiente) ¿inclusiva para enfrentar el solo a Solaris?

 **Alfred:** y no solamente eso, sino que también para enfrentar a Celestia y Luna junto a Solaris estando muy mal herido ya te imaginares que tan poderoso fue el sin nombre

 **Rekiem:** lo bueno es que el ya no está y jamás volverá no es como decir que el tipo o la tipa que este cuidando ese demonio está aquí en equestria esta en otro universo o en otro mundo o en cualquier otra zona nosotros estamos a salvo (dije tranquilamente)

 **Alfred:** tiene razón esa era ya por fin termino y ahora estamos en paz y en tranquilidad

 **Twilight:** tiene razón no me imagino que hubiese pasado si el estuviera con vida y aquí en equestria

 **Rekiem:** no digas eso no llames al diablo por que puede venir (decía mientras la veía a ella)

 **Alfred:** tienes razón es mejor pensar que el ya no esta y que nunca volverá

 **Twilight:** yo no puedo creer que un pony tan malvado allá existido

 **Alfred:** sé que parece imposible, pero créeme la antiguas era de los ponys había muchos seres malvados que solo deseaban acabar con equestria (decía muy serio)

 **Rekiem:** yo tampoco puedo creer que existiera ese tipo pony tan malvado tan demente yo solo pensaba que discord era el más malvado de todos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoque (decía mientras veía el vaso de cristal ya vacío donde me habían servido el jugo de naranja) lo bueno es que ya no está aquí podemos descansar en paz y en tranquilidad

 **Alfred:** tiene razón en el algo chico que ahora estamos en paz en tranquilidad, pero no significa que será para siempre recuerda que, aunque él se allá ido dejo una variedad de males en equestria que tal vez en un futuro las que tengamos que enfrentar

 **Twilight:** pero estamos listos para enfrentarlos como lo hice Solaris contra ese tipo o como lo hicimos las chicas y yo con Nightmare Moon o con discord

 **Rekiem:** tiene razón ustedes lograron cosas increíbles no me sorprendería que pudieran vencer a otros villanos, ustedes son muy valientes (ella se sonrojo un poco) además no es como decir que ese tipo no este vigilando en este momento ¿cierto? (les dije con gracia ellos se rieron un poco)

 **Lugar &$%/! &"#%&!$/2$!24**

 **¿?** : cada momento que pasa mi magia vuelva pero lamentablemente solo será un 10% el resto de mi magia esta en las criaturas de equestria será difícil recuperar que por derecho es mío y nadie me lo va impedir bueno solo será cuestión de tiempo... estas cadenas ya se están debilitando (el color de las cadenas que antes eran oro ahora son de hierro) cada momento que pasas me recupero mis fuerzas, falta poco para liberarme pero necito un poco mas de magia y el pobre de Rekiem no sabrá que lo sorprendió el pobre solo sabe de mi historia pero lo que no sabe es que el contenedor es el je lo malo de todo esto es que tendré que compartir el cuerpo con él será cuestión de acostumbrarme y tu me querido espectador que te ha parecido todo esto y te sorprende todo esto saber que un antiguo demonio se levante para envés de hacer mal haga el bien a mi manera claro esta quiero aterrorizar a los malditos monstruos de mi padre por su culpa perdí al ser que más amo pero ya lo dije varias veces ¿no? mejor te dejo de molestar porque ya se viene lo bueno…

 **Lugar desconocido**

Vemos como en ojo de pupila amarilla está yendo rápidamente a un lugar muy oscuro con mucho miedo entra a un único lugar que hay luz…

 **Ojo:** S…señor (dice con mucho miedo)

 **¿?** : ¿que "burgg" pasa ojo demoniaco? (se escuchaba una voz demoniaca)

 **ojo demoniaco:** s…se trata del O…ojo de C…Cthulhu

¿?: oh vaya su…"burgg" supongo que te mando "brrr" para decirme que su misión fue todo un éxito (decía felizmente) "burgg" dime como lo mato ¿se lo trago entero? "burgg" o ¿lo fue despedazándolo parte por parte? O aun mejor lo lanzo a una hidra para ver como pelearan las cabezas y ver quien se lo comía primero mientras lo iban despedazando (decía decrépitamente)

 **Ojo demoniaco** : s…señor el ojo de c…Cthulhu esta, esta, e…esta (estaba muy asustado)

 **¿?** : ¡ya deja de balbucear y habla! (decía molesto)

 **Ojo demoniaco:** ¡el ojo de Cthulhu esta muerto! (dijo fuertemente y rápidamente)

 **¿?:** (el se queda callado unos segundos) ¿¡QUE!? (decía furioso) ¡llama a todos los jefes ahora ojo estúpido y luego vienes de vuelta! (el ojo comienza a volar muy asustado) "burgg" maldición…

 **30 minutos después**

Después se veía llegar el resto de criaturas junto al ojo demoniaco

 **¿?** : ¿hermano que paso? (dijo una voz femenina)

 **¿?:** un ojo… dijo que viniéramos (dijo una voz con mucho eco)

 **¿?** : ¿qué fue lo que paso? (dijo una voz parecida a la de un dragón)

 **¿?** : nos llamaste para decirnos como gano el ojo de Cthulhu (decía una voz chillona)

 **¿?** : hermanos mios "burgg" lamentablemente nuestro querido hermano y amigo el ojo de Cthulhu a muerto

 **Todos los monstros** : ¿¡QUE!? (preguntaron con mucha sorpresa)

 **¿?:** ¿¡PERO COMO PASO!? (pregunto furiosamente la voz femenina)

 **¿?:** eso mismo me pregunto yo (dijo la voz demoniaca) ojo demoniaco (el ojo le puso atención) ¿cuéntanos que paso?

 **Ojo demoniaco** : s…señor lo que paso fue (les comencé a contar sobre como Rekiem había peleado contra el Ojo de Cthulhu y como había perdido la pelea) y d…después de eso los 2 p…ponys se lo llevaron p…para un hospital

 **¿?:** ¿pero murió verdad en el hospital? (pregunto la voz de dragón)

 **Ojo demoniaco** : no s…señor lo vi saliendo del hospital sin ninguna herida

 **¿?** : ¿cómo es posible que no allá muerto?

 **Ojo demoniaco:** no lo se yo vi como en la batalla salió mal herido, pero d…después de haber salido hospital estaba sin ninguna herida

 **¿?** : eso es "burgg" es imposible ni siquiera los ponys tiene hechizos tan poderosos como para curar heridas tan graves como esa "burgg" (decía una voz demoniaca)

 **¿?** :solo hay una explicación es que haya usado un tipo de poción curativa es la única cosa que lo pueda curar de esa forma tantas heridas en unos pocos minutos (decía la voz femenina)

 **¿?** : bien, pero eso no es importante lo que es importante ahora es saber que vamos hacer ahora (dijo la voz de dragón) ese chico lo subestimamos

 **¿?** : tiene razón "burgg" hermanos ahora no mas lo vigilaremos y cuando llegue el momento atacaremos y vengaremos a nuestro hermano caído…

 **Lugar biblioteca ponyville**

Después de haber desayunado Twilight me pregunto si podíamos ir a la biblioteca para revisarme saber mas sobre los humanos para saber que diferencia tiene los humanos de los ponys ya estabas llegando a la biblioteca al entrar Twilight me dijo que esperase un momento mientras iba por unas cosas me senté en una silla…

 **Rekiem:** (mientras esperaba veía como Spike baja por las escalares que iban al cuarto de Twilight) hola Spike supongo que recién te levantes

 **Spike:** hola amigo haci es ayer no dormí casi por que Twilight estuvo buscando cosas sobre los hamenos o era homenos

 **Rekiem:** "humanos" Spike si dice humanos

 **Spike:** eso humanos, pero no encontró nada, pero siguió buscando y me pidió su ayuda y bueno el resto creo que ya sabes que paso

 **Rekiem:** pobre de ti amigo ni me lo imagino y que además dormiste bastante (comencé a mirar mi reloj) si bastante 10:30 am

 **Spike:** pues si me dormí alas 2:00 de la mañana no debería sorprenderte (decía aun con cansancio)

 **Rekiem:** jejeje para ser un bebe dragón sí que duermes mucho pero no debería sorprenderme

 **Spike:** ¿que los humanos duermen más?

 **Rekiem:** pues si por ejemplo yo a veces me tenia que dormir casi alas 4:00 de la mañana para despertarme alas 2:00 o 2:30 de la tarde por jugar videojuegos

 **Spike:** ¿en serio? (yo asentí) de verdad tenias mucho tiempo libre para ponerte a jugar de esa manera (yo me avergoncé un poco) por cierto ¿Qué es un videojuego?

 **Rekiem:** (hay bueno se la perdono porque en este mundo no existe tanta tecnología como en la tierra) justo en mi corazoncito (el se confundió por lo que dijo) mira Spike intentar explicarte que es un videojuego es como intentar explicarte como nacen los bebes sería muy difícil y complicado haci que me déjalo haci (joder sí que dolió y que a mí me encantan los videojuegos como en primer lugar terraria y me segundo lugar estaría league of legends luego vendría halo también están los age of empires los assassins creed también están los Sonic y entre muchos mas juegos oye otra vez estoy pensando como si alguien me escuchara… me di cuenta que Spike se extraña que me quede tanto tiempo en silencio) disculpa Spike me quede pensativo ¿me estaba diciendo algo?

 **Spike:** no nada importante eso es normal en ti (no entendí) ¿Qué te quedes en silencio unos segundos?

 **Rekiem:** muy pocas veces lo hago, pero si es normal en mi…creo

 **Spike:** ok… (se quedo en silencio unos segundos) disculpas no tendrás más… (lo interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** ¿gemas? (comienzo a buscar en mi bolso y saco 2 gemas) aquí tienes pequeño dragón goloso

 **Spike:** ¡oye! (dijo molesto y tomando las 2 gemas) bueno será mejor que me como esto después saldré un rato, después de todo hoy es mi día libre (ya se estaba yendo para la cocina) adiós Rekiem

 **Rekiem:** adiós Spike (vi que Twilight ya estaba apareciendo de variedad de cosas que levitaba con su magia como pergaminos, libros, plumas, tinta entre otros instrumentos) emmm twi ¿para qué es todo eso?

 **Twilight:** bueno como voy a investigar de los humanos quisiera ver que similitudes tiene con otras especies y bueno…(yo la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** ya entendí quieres saber si los humanos compartimos y tenemos padecimientos con otras especies o ¿me equivoco? (ella niega con cabeza)

 **Twilight:** bien comenzamos (yo asentí)

Después de eso me pidió que me quitara mi chaqueta y camiseta medio un poco de pena…

 **Twilight:** ok (comenzó a tocar mi pecho) usted los humanos no tiene nada de pelaje (ahora toca mis brazos) solo tiene pelaje en sus brazos

 **Rekiem:** no Twilight eso no es pelaje es bello o pelos eso muy normal en los humanos por eso utilizamos chaquetas o suéteres cuando tenemos mucho frio para calentarnos (ella comenzó a escribir en libro) también tenemos pelos en nuestras piernas

 **Twilight:** ok también me di cuenta que ustedes no tienen tantos colores como los ponys

 **Rekiem:** en realidad yo soy una rareza para la humanidad (esa la confundió) para los humanos lo mas normal es ver personas con cabello negro o café sus ojos de café, café miel o verdes si me vez yo no tengo cabello blanco y ojos de color rojos carmesí y que la probabilidad de tener este tipo de ojos es casi imposible soy muy diferente a los demás humanos

 **Twilight:** vaya entonces eres un pony muy "especial" por así decirlo (decía con un poco de gracia)

 **Rekiem:** jeje si algo haci

 **Twilight:** bien si no te molesta ahora te voy a medir así que te pondrías poner de pie (yo asentí y me puse de pie) bien ponte contra el muro y quítate esos aaa ¿calzados?

 **Rekiem:** oh me olvide que ustedes los ponys no usan zapatos, sino que andan a casco

 **Twilight:** ¿así que se llaman zapatos?

 **Rekiem:** (yo asentí y me quité los zapatos) y estos son pies (ella se sorprendió aun más)

 **Twilight:** (ella se acercó y comenzó a tocarme los pies aun teniendo los calcetines puestos) wow son muy suaves

 **Rekiem:** jejeje me heces cosquillas eso es por tengo los calcetines puestos (me quite los calcetines) vez (ahora comencé a tocarme de nuevo) no jajaja por favor me jajaja me estas haciendo cosquillas (ella me dejo de tocar) uff (me saque una lagrima de tanto reír) jeje (ella se le pego un pego un poco de mi risa)

 **Twilight:** jeje ¿los humanos tienen esta parte para hacer los reír?

 **Rekiem:** si esas partes sí que nos hace reír como otra en particular por ejemplo a mi pueden hacer reír si me tocan la espalda es algo raro, pero es muy normal en mi jeje (dije con gracia)

 **Twilight:** (Twilight comenzó hacer un dibujo de mis pies y sobre lo que le había dicho) bien ahora permíteme medirte (dijo sacando un metro) por favor ponte contra la pared (yo lo hice con mucho gusto) haber (comenzó a medirme) wow…(dijo con gran sorpresa)

 **Rekiem:** ¿qué paso twi?

 **Twilight:** tu mides…(decía mientras veía el metro y centímetro en particular) mides igual o un poco mas que la princesa Celestia (eso me sorprendió) 1,87 metros es lo que mides de altitud

 **Rekiem:** ¿1,87 segura? (ella asiente) ¿pero como o cuando me estire? que yo recuerde yo media 1,72 (dije sin entender viéndome de abajo hacia arriba)

 **Twilight:** creo que yo tengo una explicación (dijo para llamar mi atención) recuerdas que nos dijiste que te aumentaron de edad (yo asentí) bueno supongo que con aumento de edad también aumentaron tu tamaño según la edad que tiene ahora

 **Rekiem:** (había comprendido su explicación) bueno ya me estaba preguntando de porque te veía tan bajita a ti y a las chicas

 **Twilight:** ¡oye! (decía con una sonrisa de molestia)

 **Rekiem:** jejeje tranquila solo bromeaba…

 **Twilight:** bien pero ahora quisiera saber ¿qué tipo de sangres tiene?

 **Rekiem:** a pues yo tengo sangre, O negativo

 **Twilight:** ¿sangre O negativo? (yo asentí) que extraño jamás e escuchado de esa sangre

 **Rekiem:** posiblemente es por que somos 2 especies muy diferentes por esa razón tenemos sangre muy distinta es normal

 **Twilight:** bueno en eso tiene razón (decía pensativa) será ¿qué me podrías dar una muestra de sangre por favor?

 **Rekiem:** claro twi si necesitas esa sangre te la daré con mucho gusto para tu investigación claro, aunque no me gusten las inyecciones (dije nervioso)

 **Twilight:** oh si tu no quieres no lo hacemos (dijo un poco decepcionada)

 **Rekiem:** no tranquila twi hagámoslo ("seguro" pregunto ella y yo asentí…)

Después de que Twilight allá obtenido las muestras de sangre le quería hacer una pregunta yo tenía una duda…

 **Rekiem:** twi (ella me puso atención) usted como hacen para tener sus cutie mark por encima de la ropa (dijo viendo su CM)

 **Twilight:** (ella se apeno un poco) bueno cuando un pony obtiene su CM si según la ropa que lleve ese pony se verá atreves de la ropa y cuando el pony se cambia de vestimenta la CM traspasa la ropa como si fuera una ilusión

 **Rekiem:** gracias por haber me lo explicado tenía esa pequeña duda ah y por cierto Twilight cuando dijiste que yo mido lo que celestia medí ¿era cierto? (ella asiente) vaya que interesante (mmm entonces las medidas de este mundo son muy diferentes al del original bueno no será difícil acostúmbrame y ahora miro me reloj ya casi van hacer las 12:00 no me sorprende después de todas las preguntas que me hiso y revisiones y etc de cosas)

 **Twilight:** Rekiem (le puse atención) tengo una última pregunta ("cual es tu pregunta twi" le dije agradablemente) cómo… (ahora porque se está sonrojando) ¿cómo se reproducen los humanos?

 **Rekiem:** (yo me sonroje mucho, tranquilo Rekiem cálmate solo dile como nos reproducimos y ya) b…bueno Twilight emmm bueno (mierda... respira y expulsa todo el aire) bien twi te lo explicara solo diciéndote que es igual de que como lo hacen los ponys (esta muy rojo y ella también) entonces no hay mucho que explicar…

 **Twilight:** está bien perdón si te incomode (decía aun roja)

 **Rekiem:** tranquila twi era de suponer que me harías una pregunta haci (vi que lo estaba a notando en su libro y de pronto su estomago resonó) ¿tienes hambre? (ella no dice nada, pero estaba un poco avergonzada) ven salgamos te invito el almuerzo aun me quedan algunas gemas (decía mientras me ponía me camisa y chaqueta que estaban a mi lado)

 **Twilight:** pero yo…(la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** tranquila si tienes mas dudas las resolveré en el camino ¿está bien? (ella asiente) bien vamos…

Salimos de la biblioteca a un restaurante mientras twi me hiso varias preguntas sobre mi especie ahora que lo pienso si recuerdo traje conmigo un libro de la biología humano supongo y se preguntan ¿Por qué tengo un libro de biología conmigo? Bueno me gusta leer cosas científicas a veces y bueno a veces me distraigo a ratos con ellos… bueno creo que se lo daré a Twilight para que haga lo que quiera con el después de todo ya no me sirve de nada ese libro ya estábamos llegando al restaurante ya estamos comiendo… que momento tan agradable diría yo…

 **Lugar desconocido:**

 **Greenforces:** mmm que raro estar vigilándote yo solito pero bueno no será la primera o última vez supongo que es divertido verte sin mover y eso… bueno supongo que esta bien descansar un poco el camino que sigues chico no me sorprendería decirte que eres valiente tu eres diferente a los demás lo veo en tus ojos, ojos de colores rojo donde solo veo éxito en tu vida quiero que sepas aun que no me escuches que tú serás un héroe una inspiración para muchos yo sé qué harás cosa increíbles aun teniendo aun demonio dentro de ti yo sé que lo harás cobrar la razón y no estarás solo siempre habrá alguien contigo y además creo que posiblemente seas una salvación

 **Rex:** ¿posiblemente? ¿en serio?

 **Greenforces:** c…cuanto tiempo llevas ahí

 **Rex:** no mucho creo que desde el comienzo

 **Greenforces:** yo…un segundo ¿Por qué estás aquí no deberías estar yendo por la druida?

 **Rex:** quería saber si todo está bien, pero veo que va mejor que bien

 **Greenforces:** lo que tu digas como veo te quitaste tu capucha supongo que ya no te la quieres poner (el asiente) bien pues si todo lo que dije es verdad este chico me sorprende después de una pelea pueda estar tan tranquilo

 **Rex:** a mi no me sorprende sabes porque (el niega) este chico casi toda su vida a estado en una pelea en una lucha de todos los días por esa razón esta tan tranquilo porque ya se acostumbró a recibir palizas de ese calibre ese chico es un luchador y en guerrero desde que era solamente un niño por esa razón el casi le perdió miedo a todo

 **Greenforces:** ¿cómo que casi?

 **Rex:** es solamente le teme a una cosa… ("que" pregunto greenforces) la muerte en lo que nadie puede escapar…

 **Nuestro héroe conoció una nueva historia del demonio de equestria que ahora descansa para pronto ser libre nuestro, pero ¿nuestro héroe que va hacer cuando aparezca? Eso lo descubriremos en otro capítulo porque…**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Bueno… aquí está el nuevo capítulo después de una semana este sique fue difícil de hacer ya que estaba malito de ideas pero después de mucha concentración lo logre hacer un buen capitulo que les traigo el día de hoy y que espero disfruten sin mas que escribir les digo sugieran, corregían, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió su amigo el fénix adios**


	13. nueva amiga y viejo amigo

**Capítulo 12: nueva amigo y viejo amigo**

 **Lugar ¡"#$%#"!"#$% &%$#"#$**

 **¿?:** muerte ¿qué es la muerte? Algunos dicen que la muerte es ver como tu vida se apaga para nunca volver, que te comen los gusanos que solo existe ese ciclo vivir luego reproducir y luego morir y después… nada

Para otros es para llevar las almas a descansar a un lugar mejor y para otras personas que llevan pecados y males van a la hoguera para sufrir ahí para siempre creo que esa idea me gusta jejeje

Otros creen que cuando mueren lo hacen para reencarnar en un nuevo ser ya sea humano, lagartija, león. Lobo y entre otros seres más, pero ¿Qué es verdaderamente la muerte?

Yo… yo creo que la muerte es una puerta que nos lleva a la libertad aun lugar donde hay paz y tranquilidad donde la vida es el camino y la muerte es la puerta a nuestro nuevo hogar y para los malos no hay nada… ¿dime que es para ti la muerte?...

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Greenforces:** por que dices que no mas le teme a la muerte podría temerles a otras cosas

 **Rex:** oh en serio bueno… que tal perder a tu madre y que cada día de tu vida te estés culpando por eso o que hallas vivido solo por casi toda tu vida sin nadie y sin amor o que tal que cada día es una batalla con un desconocido que puede llevar un cuchillo o una pistola sabiendo que siempre estarás corriendo peligro…

 **Greenforces:** ok,ok,ok ya entendí pero justamente la muerte… tu sabes que solamente unas pocas personas le temen a eso

 **Rex:** ni que lo digas, pero aun que sea sorprendente es normal, después de todo está en mundo bastante pacifista y tranquilo donde podrá encontrar amistad y amor creo que para él y Alejandro será lo mejor

 **Greenforces:** mmm pues tienes razón en algo ese mundo hay paz y tranquilidad, pero lo que no saben es que se viene fuertes batallas

 **Rex:** ni que lo digas pero que no te sorprende que el puesto de defensa serán Rekiem y su futuro equipo

 **Greenforces:** que haci sea entoces

 **Lugar centro de ponyville:**

Después de haber comido, Twilight me dijo que iba a la biblioteca yo le dije que iré caminando por el pueblo para saber como es el resto del pueblo ella pregunte se me acompañaba yo le dije que no que quería saber como el resto del pueblo por mi propia cuenta y que estaría bien que sabia como defenderme ella me dijo que esta bien pero que tuviera cuidado yo asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro de camino por las calles ponyville variedad de ponys se sorprendieron al verme y otros salían corriendo por miedo yo no dije nada solamente me puse mi capucha y seguía caminado mirando en los alrededores viendo las tiendas y mercados, joyerías personas gastando su dinero en frutas, vegetales y accesorios como collares, ropa y algo que me intereso en particular veía por la ventana de una tienda una bufanda que color negro para algunos podrías ser fea pero para mi es muy bonita entra a la tienda para luego dirigirme al mostrador…

 **Rekiem:** buenas tardes

 **Vendedor:** buenas tardes señor ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? (pregunto viéndome fijamente dando se cuenta de que no soy un pony)

 **Rekiem:** no por favor no se asuste yo no soy malvado o algo haci yo solo quería saber ¿cuánto vale esa bufanda? (dije señalando la bufando)

 **Vendedor:** (el me miro por unos segundos para luego ver la bufanda) ¿esa bufanda? (yo asentí) me sorprende tus gustos (fue por la bufando tomándola) ummm creo que nadie antes había preguntado por esta bufanda como todos lo ponys les gusta los colores de tono fuerte (siguió mirando la bufanda) bien 1 bits por esta bufanda

 **Rekiem:** (yo busco por el bolso para sacar unas de las pocas gemas que me quedan) ¿puedo pagarte con gemas? (el vio la gema para luego quitármela de la mano)

 **Vendedor:** sin rasguños, sin raspones, sin mugre esta en perfectas condiciones (el guarda la gema un cofre para sacar unos cuantos bits) aquí tiene buen señor (dándome los bits con la bufanda) espero que vuelva pronto

 **Rekiem:** gracias (comencé a caminar a la salida de la tienda) y adiós (Sali por la puerta) que extraño creo que es el único pony que no me hiso preguntas sobre mi (guarde los bits para luego ponerme la bufanda que dando me bastante larga me llegaba hasta un poco mas de la espalda luego saco el escudo de Cthulhu) que raro juraría que no te sentí cuando me quite la chaqueta y la camiseta cuando Twilight me estaba revisando tendré que averiguar que paso en ese momento (me lo vuelvo poner en la espalda para mirar para el cielo y veía algunos pegasos llevando nubes de lluvia) al parecer hoy va a llover bueno a donde voy antes de que llueva (mire por los alrededores) bueno que el veinte me lleve (sentí una ráfaga de viento) bueno por la derecha será…

Después de un rato de haber caminado ya estaba pasando por Sugarcube Corner iba entrar pero estaba cerrado "joder" dije para tomar de nueva cuenta el camino ya había comenzado la tormenta "que bueno que compre la bufanda" dije para luego ver mi reloj 2:42 pm vaya el tiempo pasa rápido mientras me mojaba buscaba alguna zona para cubrirme del agua de pronto escucho un gran crash pensé que había caído un rayo pero me di cuenta que el sonido era de un cristal rompiéndose me di cuenta que se había roto una ventana de una casa cercana "demonios" fue corriendo donde se habían rota los cristales "¡HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ!" grite fuertemente pero no hubo respuesta, "mierda" comencé a entrar por la ventana rota, estaba todo oscuro "hay alguien ahí" después decir fue recibido por un golpe "hay carajo" voltee a ver al quien me había golpeado pero estaba muy oscuro otro golpe vino de la nada dando en la nariz siento la sangre salir de mi nariz…

 **Rekiem:** ¡mierda ya basta! (dije para luego detener unos de sus golpes sosteniendo su mano lo tiro rápidamente pasándolo por mi espalda y para luego dejarlo en el suelo) ¡escúchame yo solo vine para ayudarte porque escuché como tu ventana se rompía! (dije fuertemente y lo miro fijamente pero no es "el es ella" una yegua de pelaje blanco, crin de color azul y combinaciones turquesa) ¿Vinyl scrath? Oh mierda lo siento mucho (rápidamente le ayudo a levantarse) lo siento de verdad p…pero tú me atacaste y yo me defendía y…y

 **Vinyl:** (ella estaba muy confusa por lo que le dije) ehh… (pero cambia rápidamente a una cara de molestia) ¡pero tú te metiste a mi casa a vete saber qué!

 **Rekiem:** (ese me molesto un poco) yo venía ayudarte por que se rompieron las ventanas pensé que alguien se había lastimado por eso vine

 **Vinyl:** ¿Qué? (dijo confundida) yo solo estaba probando mis altavoces (dice señalando para atrás unos grandes altavoces)

 **Rekiem:** ¡y aquí demonios se lo ocurrí usar unos altavoces en plena tormenta eléctrica (decía ahora más molesto)

 **Vinyl:** que puedo decir las tormentas me ayudan a pensar en nueva música (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** (ahora estoy muy molesto, pero respiro y aspiro) bien perdón por haber entrado a tu casa (decía mientras me salía sangre por la nariz y ponía mis manos para que no callera en el suelo) mierda

 **Vinyl:** (ella se dio cuenta de eso) wow ¿amigo te pegue tan fuerte? (yo solo la miro seriamente) jeje tomare eso como un si (decía con una risita de vergüenza) espera aquí ya vuelvo (decía mientras prendía las luces)

 **Rekiem:** (me senté en una silla que había cerca, mientras esperaba intentaba taparme la nariz para que dejara salir mi sangre) arrrg ya deja de salir (ya tenia mis manos untadas de sangre) Dios esa yegua sí que golpea fuerte (veía que ella venia devuelta con papel y algo de algodón)

 **Vinyl:** ten (decía mientras me pasaba el papel) uso para limpiarte (yo hago lo que me dijo) emmm perdón por haberte golpeado tan fuerte (decía avergonzada)

 **Rekiem:** tranquila (decía mientras me limpiaba) es normal que me hayas recibido de esa forma

 **Vinyl:** y también quiero darte las gracias por haberte preocupado por la ventana rota y todo eso

 **Rekiem:** jeje de nada (decía mientras le veía con una sonrisa) por cierto me llamo Rekiem mucho gusto (decía mientras levantaba mi mano)

 **Vinyl:** Vinyl el gusto es mío (decía mientras tomaba mi mano y la agitábamos al mismo tiempo) y ahora puedo preguntar ¿Qué eres tú? (decía mientras me soltaba la mano)

 **Rekiem:** jejeje ya me estaba preguntando cuando me harías esa pregunta (decía terminado de limpiarme mi nariz)

 **Vinyl:** ahora tapa te la nariz con el algodón (yo asentí y hice lo que ella me dijo)

 **Rekiem:** gracias bien yo soy un humano una especie que no es de este mundo y vine aquí para cumplir una misión que es secreta así que no te la puedo contar, pero te puedo decir que vine a proteger los a todos ustedes sementales y yeguas

 **Vinyl:** wooow que cool y otra pregunta ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

 **Rekiem:** tu sobrenombre es DJ.-Pon 3 (ella asiente) bueno para ser unos mejores DJ de esta pueblo no debería ser difícil adivinar tu nombre verdadero, tus fans de ven pronunciarlo siempre

 **Vinyl:** no me engañas amigo, solamente mi familia y una amiga saben mi nombre verdadero (decía viéndome directamente a los ojos) así que dime ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre verdadero?

 **Rekiem:** (trague saliva… piensa rápido escucho como caía un trueno y veía como el agua caía dentro de la casa por la ventana rota) eee Vinyl tu casa se esta llenando de agua (dije señalando la ventana rota) será mejor tapar eso sino te vas a inundar

 **Vinyl:** (ella solamente me mira de no haber convencido lo que dije) esta bien (ella se comienza a ver la ventana) pero esto no ser termina aquí tendrás que decirme como sabes mi nombre ¿entendido?

 **Rekiem:** c…claro (dije nerviosamente) por cierto ¿cómo es que se rompió la ventana? (dije mientras observaba la ventana)

 **Vinyl:** (ella se puso a pensar) supongo… que mientras provaba mis nuevos altavoces se me fue un pocooo la mano y bueno…

 **Rekiem:** …(ya la observa incrédulamente) me estas diciendo que rompiste tus ventanas por que usaste tus altavoces a todo volumen? (ella asiente, yo solo haga facepalm arrastrando mi mano por todo mi rostro) mmm… jejeje (ahora ¿Por qué me estoy riendo? Sera por esta tonta situación) sabes no debería sorprenderme después eres DJ-Pon 3 la mejor DJ de este pueblo y posiblemente de toda equestria lo tuyo es la música… en realidad lo que me sorprende es que no hallas rota las ventanas de las demás casas (decía esto ultimo con gracia)

 **Vinyl:** hay por favor yo no soy tan ruidosa (dice con un poco de molestia, yo solamente la miro a los ojos) eeeh… como sea, no íbamos a reparar la ventana (decía con molestia y vergüenza al mismo tiempo)

 **Rekiem:** te vez linda cuando estas molesta (ahora ella esta sonrojada) jejeje

 **Vinyl:** (ella me pega un golpe amistosamente) ya basta se que soy la mejor DJ de por aquí y siempre lo seré y gracias por todas esas frases melosas, pero tienes que tener límites, hasta parar ese que estuvieses enamorado de mi (cuando dijo eso me sonroje)

 **Rekiem:** ehhh lo siento… pero yo solamente quería molestarte

 **Vinyl:** pues menuda forma de molestar (decía ahora mas normal) como sea y ahora ¿Cómo reparamos esa ventana? (decía mientras observaba la ventana) ya se me acabaron los materiales para reparar eso

 **Rekiem:** ¿cómo que se te acabaron los materiales? Esta ya a pasado mas de una vez (ella solamente mira para otro lado y comienza a silbar) porque no me sorprende (dije sonriendo y tocándome la cabeza) bien creo que tengo una idea (decía mientras habría mi bolso, si recuerdo bien tengo el poder de construir en un santiamén, comencé a sacer de mi bolso cristal que estábamos usando para reparar las ventanas de castillo) esto de vería servir

 **Vinyl:** puedo saber por que tienes cristal en tu bolso (dijo mientras yo me acercaba la ventana)

 **Rekiem:** solo digamos que (ya estaba cerca de la ventana rota) estoy reconstruyendo algo a las lejanías del pueblo (dije mientras ponía el cristal en la ventana rota y como si fuera arte de magia se reparó) je quedo bien ¿no? (dije para luego voltearme y ver su cara de gran sorpresa) ¿estas bien?

 **Vinyl:** tu… ¿cómo hiciste eso (decía aun con gran sorpresa)

 **Rekiem:** te refieres el cómo repare la ventana (ella asiente) solamente use mis manos (dije con gracia)

 **Vinyl:** (ella me mira con un poco de molestia) eso ya lo a lo que me refiero es como lo usaste en unos simple segundos

 **Rekiem:** magia (dije con gracia y ella sola me mira aun con mas molestia) jejeje tranquila solo me dieron el poder de construir y reparar cosas en segundos por eso es que la reparé tan rápidamente

 **Vinyl:** creo eso me vendría genial a mi (dijo en voz baja, pero yo la escuche y me comencé a reír) eyy de que te ríes

 **Rekiem:** jejeje nada, nada (comencé a ver más todo el lugar era una casa mitad… como decirlo organizado y con imágenes de eses típicas que tiene arte clásico con un piano en la esquina del cuarto y había muchos papales bien organizados que tenían notas musicales y había imágenes de artistas un pianista y uno tocando el violín vaya de seguro es la zona de Octavia y la otra mitad era más desorganizado, pero tenía de imágenes raras de artistas haciendo música un guitarrista, otro tocando unos tambores debe de ser la zona de Vinyl) tu no vives sola aquí ¿cierto?

 **Vinyl:** ¿porque lo dices?

 **Rekiem:** bueno la mitad de este lugar esta organizado y la otra bueno… esta desorganizado

 **Vinyl:** bueno, yo no vivo sola, vivo con una amiga, pero ella ahora mismo no se encuentra aquí sino en Canterlot haciendo un trabajo, pero de vería venir dentro una semana

 **Rekiem:** ok (comienzo a mirar el piano y ella se da cuenta de eso)

 **Vinyl:** ¿sabes tocarlo? (ella pregunta curiosamente)

 **Rekiem:** bueno (comencé a mirarla a ella) si yo tocaba anteriormente (recuerdo ese día cuando le pregunte a mi padre si podía tocar el piano el dijo que me pagaría mis clases, desde cuando toco cierto desde los 9 años creo… eso también me servía para mis problemas de ira sigue practicando hasta los 16 años después de eso seguía tocando bastantes veces después, unas de las cosas que disfrutaba de la vida que tenía) emmm ¿puedo?

 **Vinyl:** claro después de todo Octavia no esta y creo que no le molestara saber que lo va a manejar un profesional (dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro)

 **Rekiem:** (me sonroje un poco por ese comentario) yo no soy tan bueno, pero… se manejarlo bien (fui hacia el piano, aquí vamos)

 **Oración** **\- Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai by marioverehrer (nota de autor: dato curioso este es unas de la música que más me gustan del Pokémon)**

Después de haber tocado esta clásica música mire a Vinyl y puedo gran asombro en sus ojos…

 **Vinyl:** por Celestia… tu tocas hermoso (decía con una sonrisa en su rostro)y que yo prefiero cualquier cosa menos el piano y créeme que te digo si Octavia estuviera aquí estaría fascinada en la forma en la que tocas

 **Rekiem:** (me sonroje bastante) g…gracias bueno creo que la practica función bastante bien

 **Vinyl:** oye has pensado en unirte en unas de esas bandas de opera les servirían mucho esas manos tuyas (decía mientras sonreía)

 **Rekiem:** no lo tengo planeado y prefiero tocar en solitario a veces (decía ahora más tranquilo)

 **Vinyl:** haci que prefieres trabajara en solitario me gusta (yo me reír un poco de ese comentario)

 **Rekiem:** supongo que ya me puedo quitar este algodón de la nariz (decía mientras me quita los algodones de la nariz y veía que ya no me caía mas sangre de la nariz) ya me estaba comenzando a picar esto...

Después de eso tuve una agradable conversación con ella me comenzó a enseñar toda su casa, era bastante grande y me mostro sus altavoces y su gran colección de altavoces desde el mas viejo hasta los que tiene ahora fue después de eso comenzamos a hablar a conocernos mejor fue un rato muy agradable pero ya tenia que irme tengo que recibir mañana a mi misterioso compañero y se estaba haciendo tarde, miro mi reloj y ya van a ser las 6:00 pm le dije a Vinyl que ya tenia que irme ella me pregunto en donde vivía yo le dije que en ruinas de castillo a las afueras del bosque everfree ella se sorprendió bastante que vivera en un lugar tan peligroso yo le dije que no estaba solo que estaba con otros amigos eso la calmo un poco nos despedimos y antes que me fuera ella dijo "un segundos tu todavía no me has respondido el cómo es ¿qué sabes mi nombre verdadero?" yo Sali corriendo como alma que lleva diablo hasta desapareces ya no llueve fui lo más rápido posible hacia el castillo

 **30 minutos después**

Después de haber corrido todo el camino hasta el castillo ya estaba llegando "uff..uff no debí correr tanto uff" dije bastante cansado, por lo menos llegue antes que anocheciera pensé creo que me pase desde de correr desde el pueblo hasta aquí, llegue al portón y lo abrí "wooooow" dije que todo el lugar esta iluminado con antorchas que dando aun mejor el lugar y más brillante…

 **Kevin:** Rekiem llegaste (observe a Kevin apareciendo en unas de las grandes entradas)

 **Rekiem:** hola Kevin veo que decoraron el lugar mientras yo no estaba (dije mientras observaba todo el lugar si que se ve mejor el lugar)

 **Kevin:** pues después de lo que paso ayer es mejor que este lugar brille para vigilar mejor todo

 **Rekiem:** tiene razón en eso bien hecho (él sonrió) y ¿Alfred donde esta?

 **Kevin:** bueno ya sabes que Alfred ya está en sus años de vejes y bueno el si tiene que dormir mas temprano que un pony cualquiera

 **Rekiem:** oh bueno espero que este descansando bien después de todo ayer no pudo dormir casi nada

 **Kevin:** si lo bueno es que se dormido a penas llego a su cama

 **Rekiem:** jeje que bien, disculpa Kevin será que puedes dar algo de beber es que vine corriendo desde el pueblo hasta aquí

 **Kevin:** claro te daré tu cena también no te molesta ¿verdad?

 **Rekiem:** claro que no adelante…

Después de un rato Kevin me sirvió la cena le explica lo que había pasado después de eso estuvimos hablando un rato y recordé algo le pedí a Kevin que se tenía más bolsos que me dio a mí él dijo que si le pide que tuviese una preparado para mañana ya que vendría mi nuevo compañero aun me pregunto ¿quién será mi nuevo compañero? Bueno mañana lo sabré estoy cansando ya son las 8:30 pm bueno estuvo el resto del rato leyendo los libros de la biblioteca del castillo y bueno ahí estuvo casi todo el tiempo 2 horas leyendo parezco a Twilight… ñeeeee de seguro Twilight lee mucho mas tiempo que yo bueno decide acostarme temprano para estar bien descansado para mañana Ya estoy en mi cama bien cubijado sierro mis ojos y…

 **Lugar subconsciente de Rekiem**

… "wow" otra vez estoy en mi mente

 **¿?** : haci es volviste a tu mente

 **Rekiem:** oh cierto olvidaba que estabas aquí

 **¿?:** te olvidaste de ti mismo (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** vaya cuando lo dices haci suena algo tonto jeje

 **¿?:** hey mira el lado derecho de tu cerebro se esta se expande (comencé a observar y era cierto)

 **Rekiem:** significa que tengo más pensamientos positivos ("haci es" dice el) que bien, todo está mejorando

 **¿?:** haci es… y dime quien creas que será nuestro nuevo compañero

 **Rekiem:** no tengo la menor idea lo único que sé es que tiene conocimiento completo de terraria y no sabe nada de MLP

 **¿?:** ¿eso no te preocupa? (no entendí la pregunta) que veamos alguien que no conocemos y sepa el mayor secreto que tenemos

 **Rekiem:** en realidad me pone nervioso… pero en realidad llame da igual estamos en equestria ya no tengo por qué esconder ese secreto, estamos en el mundo que mas amamos

 **¿?:** …dilo por ti

 **Rekiem:** ¿qué?

 **¿?:** dije que bien (por que siento que lo dijo de mala gana) esperamos que tu compañero se tome bien todo esto de estar en un mundo muy desconocido para el

 **Rekiem:** no será tan malo yo le explicare todo lo que se de MLP

 **¿?:** bien… por cierto

 **Rekiem:** ¿qué paso?

 **¿?:** cuando Alfred comenzó a contarnos la historia del tipo sin nombre… bueno cree una teoría

 **Rekiem:** ¿qué tipo de teoría?

 **¿?:** el hechizo que usaron para encerarlo en la yegua

 **Rekiem:** si bueno dime tu teoría

 **¿?:** yo pienso que usaron un hechizo de unión de almas (eso me sorprendió)

 **Rekiem:** ¿porque piensas que fue eso tipo de hechizo?

 **¿?:** recuerdas los libros que estuvimos leyendo en la biblioteca ("si los recuerdo" le dije) bueno recuerdas que uno de esos libros decía como usar hechizos de alma

 **Rekiem:** si decía que ese tipo de hechizos son muy poderosos que te ponían dotar de fuerza, magia y agilidad, pero tenías que dar algo a cambio que era una pieza de tu alma

 **¿?:** exacto y entre esos hechizos estaba el de contención y protección

 **Rekiem:** cierto ese hechizo, serbia para encerrar y proteger cualquier cosa ya sea objeto, animal… o pony (deje esto ultimo con gran sorpresa) lo que intentas decirme es que usaron el hechizo de contención para encerrarlo

 **¿?:** eso también explicaría porque Solaris murió de seguro sacrifico toda su alma para encerarlo

 **Rekiem:** vaya que hiso un gran sacrificio, pero eso no explica como lo mandaron a otro universo

 **¿?:** tal vez Solaris sobrevivió al hechizo de contención y uso otro para mandarlo a otro universo

 **Rekiem:** pero el libro no decía nada de un hechizo de teles portación a otro universo

 **¿?:** bueno pudieron haberlo sacado de otro libro además esos libros llevan mas de 1000 años en este viejo castillo tal vez allá otro tipo de libro por aquí

 **Rekiem:** mañana me encargare de eso, después de explicarle a mi nuevo compañero todo lo que tiene que saber… y por cierto gracias

 **¿?:** gracias ¿por qué? Si estamos en nuestra propia mente esta fue tu idea

 **Rekiem:** si, pero tu creaste la idea haci que gracias… pero yo tengo una duda el hechizo de contención decía que objeto o persona que se iba enserar de vería ser en un cofre mágico o jarrón especializado en eso en encerrar entonces que consecuencias tendría se es encerrado en una persona

 **¿?:** bueno posiblemente pienso en una sola consecuencia ("¿Cuál consecuencia?" pregunte) que las 2 almas de ambos individuos se fusionen (eso me sorprendió) pero sigue siendo una teoría no está comprobado el problema será en descubrir si es cierto o no

 **Rekiem:** no me imagino si ambas almas estén fusionadas de esa forma

 **¿?:** en realidad si ambas están fusionadas de verían sentir lo mismo, pero a la vez cosas diferentes no se si me explique bien

 **Rekiem:** no tranquilo si comprendí

 **¿?:** ok bueno ya casi es hora de despertar

 **Rekiem:** wow, pero cuanto tipo a pasado

 **¿?:** unos 10 minutos, pero será mejor levantarnos temprano por que Rex no especifico a qué horas vendría nuestro compañero

 **Rekiem:** ok otra vez gracias

 **¿?:** ni lo digas ambos tuvimos esa idea en nuestra mente fue idea de los 2

 **Rekiem:** jeje bien amigo gracias (estoy comenzando a desaparecer) te veo después, adiós (he desaparecido por completo)

 **¿?:** ¿amigo eh? Por qué algunos humanos tienen tanta lealtad en sus corazones me agradas Rekiem creo también te considero como un amigo, pero eso no evitará que salga de aquí pero tranquilo amigo te ayudare a mi forma claro está, pero también tendrás qua ayudarme jeje, pero eso será después, disfruta este tiempo libre por ahora…

 **Lugar castillo en ruinas**

"¿Qué mierda? ah carajo sigue de noche" dije como todo estaba tan oscuro tome mi celular que tenía aun guardado en mi ropa " 5:45 de la mañana" ni siquiera a salido el sol bueno será mejor que me prepare me levante de la cama fui por ropa limpia también tome la bufanda estaba haciendo mucho frio a fuera fue a la laguna que estaba cerca tome una ducha " demonios que frio" después de terminar me comencé a vestir camisa, pantalones, las botas de Hermes, la chaqueta y de ultimo la bufanda " esto se siente mejor" dije por que disminuyo el frio cuando me puse toda inclusive fue tanto el frio que subí el cierre de la chaqueta y puse mis manos dentro los bolsillos y me quede al frente de castillo esperando…

 **1 hora después**

Ya ha pasado una hora entera que llevo esperando y llevo todo el tiempo viendo mi celular haciendo cualquier cosa " ahhh que aburrido" estaba pensando en volver adentro cuando de pronto vi como de la nada un puerta color blanco aparecía y se abría y después de eso aparecía un chico media un poco menos que yo digo 1,80 camiseta blanca, usaba sobre eso una camiseta de mangas largas con botones de color azul pero la tenia desabotonado por eso no te la camiseta blanca, pantalones blancos y zapatos azules comienzo mirar su rostro, cabello negro bastante largo pero sin pasarse, ojos marrones… espera no puede ser de verdad es el

 **Rekiem:** ¿Ale…Alejandro?

 **Alejandro:** hay coño mi cabeza (decía tocándose la cabeza y comienza a ver todos lados para luego verme a mi) ¿C…Cross? ¿De verdad eres tú? (decía acercándose a mi)

 **Rekiem:** si alejo soy yo (para luego acércame a el y abrazarlo el sí tarde, pero comenzó a abrazarme también)

 **Alejandro:** hermano, demonios es bueno volverte a ver (decía para luego cortar el abrazo)

 **Rekiem:** lo mismo digo jamás pensé que Rex me enviaría a amigo y hermano del alma es bueno volverte a ver también

 **Alejandro:** cuanto tiempo ha pasado

 **Rekiem:** bueno yo diría casi 7 años

 **Alejandro:** ¿Qué no? tu te fuiste de la ciudad un año después de habernos conocido tú te fuiste cuando tenías 16 años y yo 15 años

 **Rekiem:** o cierto no te lo dijeron

 **Alejandro:** ¿decirme? ¿Decirme que?

 **Rekiem:** que cuando aceptas esta misión por ser menor de edad te aumenta tu edad de un chico de 16 años a un hombre joven de 22 años de edad

 **Alejandro:** (se quedo callado por unos segundos para luego respirar mucho aire ohhh ya se que va ser yo me tapo los oídos) ¡COÑOOOOOOOOOO! (grito tan fuerte que asusto algunos pájaros que estaban cerca) ¡eso no era parte del contrato! (decía molesto, pero a la vez con gracia) alguien va recibir un puñetazo en la cara en algún momento

 **Rekiem:** jejeje hey, ambos pensamos en lo mismo cuando me lo dijeron a mí también

 **Alejandro:** me quitaron 6 años de mi vida que quieres que diga que felicidad me quietaron una parte de mi vida (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** jajaja demonios no perdiste la gracia verdad

 **Alejandro:** para nada hermano, tu sabes que siempre intento sonreír (decía mostrando una sonrisa muy loca)

 **Rekiem:** jajaja ya basta jaja me estas matando de la risa jaja (decía quitándome una lagrima del ojo) es bueno tener aquí (dije mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro)

 **Alejandro:** (el también pone mi mano en mi hombro) también es bueno verte de vuelta hermano… ahora dime que tienes mucho que explicar

 **Rekiem:** bueno primero que todo…

Le comencé a mostrar la función del collar con cruz y le enseñe como manejarlo también de la misione que teníamos que hacer aquí y también le comencé a contar de que este no era un mundo humano sino un mundo de ponys antropomórficos y que teníamos que defender a 6 chicas que diga yeguas…

 **Alejandro:** a ver déjame ver si entendí bien… esto no es un mundo humano (asentí) sino un mundo lleno de ponys y otras criaturas (volví asentir) y son antropomórficos (otra vez asentí) espera ¿esto no tendrá que ver que con esa serie para niñas como se llamaba MLP cierto? (yo asentí)

 **Rekiem:** ya estaba llegando a eso pues si esta es una fusión entre 2 universos el de terraria que ese tu y yo conocemos a la perfección y el de MLP que tú no conoces casi nada mientras que yo si

 **Alejandro:** ok supongo que me puedo acostumbrar a ello…

 **Rekiem:** bueno vamos adentro a nuestro nuevo hogar

 **Alejandro:** (miro el castillo) wooow aquí viviremos en un castillo en ruinas cool

 **Rekiem:** por ahora en ruinas, pero ahora lo estamos reparando ya vamos adentro que está haciendo frio (me volteo para ir al portón del castillo)

 **Alejandro:** espera (yo me volteo para mirarlo y veo que tiene los puños levantados) una pelea quiero ver si he mejorado en las peleas

 **Rekiem:** jejeje (yo me rio mientras levanto mis puños) nunca cambias ¿verdad?

 **Alejandro:** ya me conoces vamos será rápido

 **Rekiem:** bien (yo corro hacia para lanzar el primer golpe el se echa para atrás esquivándome mi golpe y se acerca rápidamente golpeando justo en mi rostro) wow as mejorado (dije tocándome el rostro) pero sigues golpeando rápido pero suave, pero lo admito me dolió

Ahora es se lanza contra mi corre rápidamente intentando meter una patada a lo 300 pero yo me muevo para derecha esquivando la patada y le doy un izquierdaso y para luego un derechazo haciendo lo girar yo me le acerco para golpearlo, pero el ser rebajo para luego poner sus manos en el suelo y meter una gran patada en el pecho parecido como Applejack cosecha los arboles de manzana…

 **Rekiem:** agh mierda (me comencé a tocar el pecho, veo que se levanta para volverme a golpear, pero yo sostengo el puño pera luego acercarlo hacia mi y meterle una patada en la pierna dejándolo de rodillas toma rápidamente su cabeza y golpearlo con mi rodilla 2 veces de seguida dejándolo en suelo) gane (dije para luego sentarme y tocarme mi pecho)

 **Alejandro:** agh duele (dice tocándose el rosto) jejej parece que no has perdido el toque

 **Rekiem:** si no lo he perdido demonios si que me golpeaste duro en el pecho

 **Alejandro:** jeje te gusto mi táctica

 **Rekiem:** no mucho jeje (dije con gracia)

 **Alejandro:** eres un falso sabes muy bien qué mi punto débil era la cabeza

 **Rekiem:** y tu me metiste una patada en el pecho ahora es difícil respirar

 **Alejandro:** y si antes me dolía la cabeza, ahora voy a tener jaqueca por una semana (decía con gracia mientras se levanta) agh mi nariz (decía mientras se tocaba la nariz adolorida)

 **Rekiem:** (comencé a buscar por mi bolso 2 pociones de curación) ten (el me vio y tomo la poción)

 **Alejandro:** una poción de curación ¿eh? (comienza beberla y yo también) me siento mucho mejor (decía mientras revisaba su nariz) si mucho mejor

 **Rekiem:** que bien ahora si entramos (decía mientras me levantaba ya sin dolor y el asiente) bien vamos

 **Alejandro:** espera ayudame con mis cosas (veía que traía detrás 2 maletas, un balón de futbol y una guitarra)

 **Rekiem:** bien yo llevo una maleta y la guitarra tu lleva el resto (el asiente jeje es bueno tener a mi compañero, amigo y hermano)

Nuestro héroe consiguió a una nueva amiga y un viejo amigo que les depara el futuro para nuestros 2 nuevos héroes eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo porque…

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Nota del autor: primero que todo decir que no fue mi culpa fueran las put s compañías de internet diciendo "tenemos que revisar su conexión de internet posiblemente no tenga hasta dentro de una semana" hasta hoy tuve internet y mañana lo vuelven a quitar pero disque "el tiempo de espera será más disminuido" así que si me tardo en subir el próximo capitulo es por esa razón así que solo sean pacientes entonces ya saben sugieran, corrijan, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió su amigo el fénix adiós…**


	14. es hora de aventura

_**Capítulo 13: es hora de aventura…**_

Mientras que Kevin y Alfred despertaban, aún seguía muy temprano decide contarle a Alejandro un poco mas de lo que había pasado de como ya e conocido a las manes 6 aunque el no las conoces de nada, de que como ya había entrado a cavernas, ya había enfrentado a mis primeras criaturas a un jefe el se sorprendió y le mostré el escudo de Cthulhu y entre otras cosas de que como conocí a Kevin y Alfred yo mientras tanto fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y Alejandro estaba sentado en una de las sillas junto a la mesa…

 **Alejandro:** vaya así que ya has tenido aventuras sin mi ¿eh? (decía mientras yo le pasaba un desayuno que prepare rápidamente)

 **Rekiem:** (mientras yo me sentaba en una silla y ponía mi plato sobre le mesa) así es pero ahora contigo ahora contigo aquí será más sencillo todo

 **Alejandro:** jeje de verdad me extrañaste ¿no? (decía sonriendo)

 **Rekiem:** nooooo (decía sarcásticamente) claro que te extrañe hermano, después de todo eres el único que me entendió en poco de mi vida (el solamente me mira con una ceja levantada) bueno en toda mi vida

 **Alejandro:** y quien diría que cuando nos conocimos yo te quería matar

 **Rekiem:** dijiste que te mandaron para asesinarme ¿no?

 **Alejandro:** si… perdón por eso (decía un poco triste)

 **Rekiem:** tranquilo pasado es pasado además sino hubiera sido por eso jamás tu hubiera conocido… por cierto, ¿no te intentaron matar después de eso?…

 **Alejandro:** recuerdas un poco después de habernos conocido y tu me contaste que tu no matabas, sino que lastimabas en modo de justicia (yo asentí) bueno tu ibas a ser el primero que intentaría matar, pero después de que me detuviste y después de hacernos amigos me contaste que… (yo lo interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** que mantuvieras el control de tus emociones que no te dejaras llevar por tus sentimientos por que cosas malas pueden pasar… y que si usaras tus sentimientos para momentos buenos y agradables no para momentos triste o de enojo

 **Alejandro:** si… por cierto ¿arreglaste eso de tu ira? Cuando me lo contaste por primera vez me sorprendió saber que no querías matarme cuando te dije… ya sabes que no te quería nadie y eso (decía apenado y triste) perdón por eso también

 **Rekiem:** ya te dije no tienes que pedir perdón por nada de eso y por mis problemas de furia… bueno me cure de eso un poco después de haber me ido de la ciudad en donde vivíamos los 2 y justo antes de cumplir los 17 años

 **Alejandro:** pero en serio por que no intentas matarme cuando te dije todo eso al conocernos (decía algo confundido)

 **Rekiem:** bueno usé los consejos que me dijo el psicólogo que era amigo de mi padre que era… (me puse a pensar y a concentrarme) primero calmarme, luego pensar que pasaría después de mi golpe de ira, lo último y lo más importante darme una razón para ese golpe de ira y funciono sino te hubiera metido la paliza de tu vida o aun peor… (dije con nervios y algo melancólico)

 **Alejandro:** gracias por no haberme matado (decía sonriendo)

 **Rekiem:** por favor no lo digas haci (decía triste y cabizbaja)

 **Alejandro:** pero es la verdad yo intente matarte y tú también lo intentas haci que estamos a mano (decía con algo de gracia)

 **Rekiem:** jeje ok entonces ¿ya no tenemos resentimientos alguno verdad?

 **Alejandro:** no ya ningún resentimiento (decía con una sonrisa) otra pregunta entonces me tocara conocer como las llamaste ¿manes 6?

 **Rekiem:** pues (me quede un poco pensativo) si te tocara es mejor que la gen…digo ponys te conozca a ti y que no te tengan miedo (carajo aun no me acostumbro a decir ponys en vez de gente)

 **Alejandro:** tu sabes que yo no soy muy sociable que digamos

 **Rekiem:** yo tampoco lo soy, pero mirame me hice amigo de algunos de ellos y no pasó nada malo

 **Alejandro:** (el se queda en silencio por unos segundos) bien voy a intentarlo, pero… tú me acompañas en todo momento tú conoces mucho mejor este mundo que yo…

 **Rekiem:** claro no hay problema, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento (posiblemente las manes 6 se encuentren ahora mismo en canterlot por el cumpleaños de Twilight) ¿está bien?

 **Alejandro:** por mi claro que está bien, pero ¿qué aremos mientras tanto?

 **Rekiem:** bueno ya que llegaste aquí necesitaremos acerté una armadura de tungsteno y un arco ya que eres un ranger ¿verdad? (el asiente) bueno también aremos el resto de herramientas, pero mientras tanto (dije mientras iba al cofre) ven (el se levanta y viene) te daré la armadura de plomo y sus herramientas mientras tanto oye a ti ¿no te dieron un cinturón donde puedas poner tus herramientas?

 **Alejandro:** no que yo sepa

 **Rekiem:** mira en tus maletas a ver si está ahí (el hace lo que le dije)

 **Alejandro:** (el, ve unas de las maletas mas llena de normal) oye esta mas llena de lo nor… (la maleta se abre por si sola sacando las herramientas de cobre y la espada saliendo volando por tanta presión y digamos que Alejandro le paso por un lado de su cabeza, la espada él se quedó en shock por ver su casi posible muerte) la madre que me… (no pudo terminar) casi me muero

 **Rekiem:** ok relájate y siéntate ( yo lo voy empujando de la espalda mientras lo llevaba a una silla para que se sentara) ¿estás bien? (decía mientras se sentaba)

 **Alejandro:** vuelvo y digo, si vuelvo a ver al que me trajo aquí, recibirá un gran un puño de mi parte (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem:** vamos no lo culpes del todo a el

 **Alejandro:** dilo lo que quieras, tu no fuiste el que iba ser atravesado por una espada (decía molesto y cruzándose de brazos)

 **Rekiem:** bueno en eso tiene razón, pero mira el lado amable podremos ir a una divertida aventura (decía para tranquilizarlo un poco)

 **Alejandro:** bien espero que tengas razón

 **Rekiem:** claro que la tengo por dudar de mi…(dije y el mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía el cinturón, mientras yo escuchaba pasos detrás de mí y voltee a ver quien era y era Kevin) Kevin buenos días

 **Kevin:** buenos días Rekiem (la ve a Alejandro) oh tu debes de ser el nuevo compañero de Rekiem, mucho gusto soy Kevin espere llevarnos muy bien (decía acercándose haci el y levantando su mano para que el la tomara)

 **Alejandro:** (el primero me mira a mi y yo asentí, luego el se pone de pie y toma su mano) mucho gusto mi nombre es Alejandro yo también espero que nos llevemos bien

 **Kevin:** bien, ¿ya desallunaron? (el nos mira a los 2 y ambos asentimos) bien ¿necesitan algo más?

 **Rekiem:** recuerdas que ayer te dije que necesitaba un bolso de los mismos que me diste (el asiente) pues ya lo necesito (el vuelve asentir y va a otra sala y viene de vuelta con otro de los mismo bolsos que yo tenia y me lo pasa) gracias (el asiente y ahora yo me dirijo hacia Alejandro) mira este bolso tiene un inmenso espacio dentro puede guardar casi cualquier cosa (dije mientras guardaba mi espada y escudo dentro del bolso para luego sacarlo el se queda sorprendido) aquí tienes esto será muy necesario para las aventuras que tendremos en un futuro

 **Alejandro:** wooow (decía mientras tomaba el bolso) gracias…

 **Rekiem:** no me lo digas a mi sino a Kevin fue el quien los trajo después de todo

 **Alejandro:** (el mira a Kevin) eh gracias Kevin por el bolso (decía con un pequeña sonrisa)

 **Kevin:** no hay de que (decía con una sonrisa) pero les iba pedir un favor sino están muy ocupados claro

 **Rekiem:** no claro que no dinos que necesitas

 **Kevin:** bueno ya va siendo hora que sigamos con las reparaciones del castillo entonces les iba pedir que fueran otra vez a la cueva por más minerales para seguir con reconstruir del castillo

 **Rekiem:** claro justamente hoy iba vamos hacia la cueva para buscar minerales para la armadura de Alejandro

 **Kevin:** oh bien, entonces hacia podrán matar 2 pájaros de un tiro jeje espero no causarles problemas

 **Rekiem:** claro que no ¿necesitas algo más?

 **Kevin:** no, pero gracias por preguntar si me necesitan estaré en la otra sala adiós (decía yéndose, pero se detiene un momento) por cierto le avisare a Alfred que no van a estar ahora si adiós

 **Alejandro y** **Rekiem:** adiós (el termino yéndose)

 **Alejandro:** que tipo tan raro (decía mientras comenzó a mirar donde se había ido Kevin)

 **Rekiem:** pero es muy buena persono eso si te lo digo

 **Alejandro:** no se siento un raro presentimiento

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué presentimiento? (pregunte un poco confundido)

 **Alejandro:** (el se quedo un viendo por un momento para luego dejar de mirar) sabes que olvídalo y dime ahora ¿dónde está esa cueva? Ya quiero divertirme (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** bien pero primero… (decía yendo al cofre y tomando la armadura de plomo y las herramientas) ten (el tomaba todo)

Mientras él se ponía la armadura y herramientas yo le decía de nuevo como guardar y sacar su armadura le di el arco de plomo por que el es el ranger y yo seré melee después de todo haci fue como lo dijo Rex me pregunto cómo estará ahora, bueno después de estar practicando por unos 20 minutos, decidimos que ya era hora de irnos hacia la cueva después de todo el tiempo es oro ¿no?

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Rex:** demonios no entiendo por que esos 2 ahora me quieren golpear

 **Greenforces:** tal vez porque cuando eliges reclutas que son menores de edad no le dices ese pequeño detalle de su aumento de edad

 **Rex:** hay por favor tan poco es tan malo ¿cierto?

 **Greenforces:** para nosotros no es malo por nuestra inmortalidad, pero para ellos los mortales es como quitarles una pequeña parte de su vida sabiendo que cada momento envejecen más y más rápido, como si cada segunda para ellos valió oro puro

 **Rex:** wow no en serio wow ahora me siento muy mal

 **Greenforces:** para que no vuelvas a olvidar ese detalle

 **Rex:** ok pero no me pongas ese rostro por favor, mejor voy por la druida ella si vive bastante lejos de aquí así que adiós te veo después

 **Greenforces:** adiós (el ve como su compañero desaparece en las sombras) les sigue la pista Rekiem y Alejandro

 **Lugar entrada de la cueva**

Pasaron otros 20 minutos de la caminata hasta la entrada de la cueva…

 **Rekiem:** bien, listo

 **Alejandro:** como siempre

 **Rekiem:** entonces allí vamos…

Nos comenzamos a adentrar en la cueva todo aun estaba como lo deje la ultima vez que vine las antorchas siguen encendidas, donde me había enfrentado a esos 2 esqueletos los que me dieron mucha información, quisiera volverlos a ver tal vez los vuelva ver aquí abajo, ya estamos llegando donde había atacado a esos últimos esqueletos donde deje uno muy mal herido y al otro con una herida en su pierna…

 **Rekiem:** bien la última vez que vine seguí por ese camino (dije mientras veía de todos los caminos que había señale unos de los caminos de la derecha) por ahí encontré mucho tungsteno, será mejor que comencemos por ahí ¿está bien?

 **Alejandro:** está bien será mejor por el camino que tú conoces

 **Rekiem:** está bien, pero hay que tener cuidado, la última vez que estuve aquí había muchas patrullas de esqueletos así que mantente alerta

 **Alejandro:** ok…

Comenzamos a caminar por el camino que yo dije, después de un rato de haber caminado ya habíamos encontrado algo de tungsteno ya lo estábamos picando, pero…

 **Rekiem:** lo escuchas verdad (dije en silenciosamente y el asiente) vamos pero con cuidado no queremos llamar la atención (comenzamos a ir donde esta el sonido que eran voces después de haber caminado lo mas silenciosamente posible ya estábamos escuchando voces venían de una de los caminos, fuimos llegando para seguir escuchando pero estábamos al final del camino al llegar estábamos sobre ellos por así decirlos en un techo que tenía muchos huecos entonces podíamos ver variaos esqueletos que había debajo de nosotros…

 **Esqueleto guerrero** (nota del autor: este no es el esqueleto que conoció rekiem sino otro diferentes): capitán ya hemos verificado toda la zona como usted lo ordeno, pero no hemos encontrado la criatura…

 **Capitán esqueleto:** sigan buscando en algún momento tendrá que aparecer en algún momento

 **Esqueleto guerrero:** pero señor con el divido respecto, desde que la criatura apareció no le hemos podio encontrar en estos últimos días… (lo interrumpe)

 **Capitán esqueleto:** esta dudando de mi soldado

 **Esqueleto guerrero:** ¿que? N..no señor j…jamas lo único que digo es (lo vuelve a interrumpir)

 **Capitán esqueleto:** entonces sierre su hocico y siguán con la búsqueda (decía con fuerza y secamente) y para que sepa soldado estamos en alerte máxima desde que el ojo de Cthulhu cayo en batalla, todos los clanes estamos en alerta de vigilar y acabar con la criatura que acabo con la vida del ojo de Cthulhu entendido soldado por eso estamos buscando, ya no quiero mas quejas y eso va también para todos ustedes (decía viendo a los demás soldados)

 **Alejandro:** vaya al parecer te existe famoso por aquí (decía silenciosamente y con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** no pensaba que por matar aun solo jefe ya se estarían alterando (decía también silenciosamente) además si por solo matar a ese jefe no me imagino como se pondrán al matar al resto de los jefes

 **Alejandro:** será mejor que sigamos, este techo en cualquier momento se puede romper (decía mientras se movía lentamente)

 **Rekiem:** está bien (decía mientras yo lo seguía)…

Después de habernos alejado lo suficiente ya podía movernos mas libremente después de haber caminado y encontrado más tungsteno y algo de platino poco, seguimos el camino y pudimos ver unas de esas casas abandonadas…

 **Alejandro:** ¿porque hay una casa abandonada aquí abajo?

 **Rekiem:** sinceramente, ni yo lo se no tiene sentido, pero será mejor que entremos estoy escuchando pasos (decía mientras mira detrás mío)

 **Alejandro:** vamos entonces… (decía mientras, iba a la casa y abría la puerta) ven rápido (decía mientras entraba y yo me moví casi corriendo también entraba a la casa, mientras el cerraba la puerta)

 **Rekiem:** ahí viene (decía silenciosamente) ...

Mientras yo veía por la ventana de la casa abandonado veía varios batallones de esqueletos pasar y otros esqueletos que creo que eran mineros colocando antorchas por todas partes ya se estaban yendo casi todos los esqueletos, pasaron los minutos y por fin ya se han ido todos los esqueletos…

 **Alejandro:** ¿cuántos eran? (pregunta, mientras se asomaba por la ventana)

 **Rekiem:** eran 3 batallones de 10 esqueletos y 2 mineros por batallón

 **Alejandro:** pero com… (lo interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** cada uno de esos soldados, tenía unos signos en sus pechos unos llevaban una espada de color rojo, otros unos escudos de color azul y los demás llevaban ambos signos, pero de color verde (decía mientras me levantaba)

 **Alejandro:** eres una computadora ¿verdad? (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** jeje no (decía mientras veía un cofre) Alejandro ven (él se acercó) abre y toma lo todo para ti

 **Alejandro:** ¿en serio?

 **Rekiem:** si yo ya conseguí mis propios accesorios y objetos y no quiero que te quedes débil

 **Alejandro:** gracias (decía mientras habría el cofre) vaya garras de escalada y un herrete algunas antorchas y lingotes de platino ohhh y el espejo

 **Rekiem:** bien es, un comienzo (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** oye y ¿cómo me pongo esto? (decía mientras miraba el herrete)

 **Rekiem:** creo que lo puedes poner junto al collar donde tienes tu armadura (decía mientras señalaba su collar)

 **Alejandro:** intentemos (decía y si el herrete tenia un pequeño hueco donde podía meter la cadena del collar) genial (decía mientras, se ponía las garras de escalada) wow me siento raro como mejorado

 **Rekiem:** eso es gracias a los accesorios te dan unas pequeñas mejoras a tu cuerpo, más velocidad, fuerza o inteligencia

 **Alejandro:** y ¿el espejo?

 **Rekiem:** es fácil solo lo tienes que alzarlo y te teletransportara al castillo, pero no lo hagas solamente en un momento muy peligroso ¿ok?

 **Alejandro:** claro esto es genial (decía mientras se agarraba a la pared gracias a las garras, pero se resbalaba) necesito los zapatos de púa, para mantenerme pegado a la pared

 **Rekiem:** tal vez más adelante las encontremos

 **Alejandro:** tienes razón por ahora lo mejor será que sigamos (decía caminando hacia la puerta) ¿ya se fueron verdad?

 **Rekiem:** (me asomaba de nuevo por la ventana) si todo despejado ya puedes abrir la puerta (el abrió suavemente la puerta)

 **Alejandro:** estos esqueletos si que van en grandes grupos (decía mientras veía el camino donde se fueron todos los esqueletos) por cierto que raro ver a un esqueleto caminando como cualquier ser humano y lo que es aun mas raro es que puedan hablar (decía con sorpresa)

 **Rekiem:** la primera vez que lo vi también me sorprendieron mucho aun que sean de esqueletos de ponys (decía viendo a un lado de la casa abandonada, el cuerpo de un esqueleto de pony) lo que aun no entiendo es el ¿cómo fue que resucitaron? (decía mientras me acercaba e inspeccionaba el cuerpo muerto de esqueleto)

 **Alejandro:** mejor sigamos y pensamos eso en el camino

 **Rekiem:** tiene razón, vamos por el camino contraria donde vinieron esos esqueletos (decía poniendo de pie y viendo el otro lado del camino)

 **Alejandro:** bien (comenzamos a caminar por el camino)

Pasamos por algunos caminos de esta grande y enorme cueva después de que pasaran algunos minutos, y había grandes lotes de tungsteno lo picamos todo después de caminar un poco más ya estábamos llegando al final del camino y al llegar vimos en gran espacio circular parecido a un domo con variedad de cristales y gemas amatistas, rubíes y más que todo esmeraldas…

 **Rekiem:** vamos hay que picar todo esto (el asiento)

Pasaron algunos minutos y ya habíamos recogido gran parte de las gemas y habíamos puesto algunas antorchas para ver mejor el lugar, pero teníamos unos pequeños contratiempos con unos slime eran muy fáciles de matar nos quedamos con su gel (baba) ya que era muy inflamable y pegadizo ya casi habíamos recogido todo pero…

 **Alejandro:** (comenzamos escuchar pasos cerca) ¡mierda este viniendo para acá!

 **Rekiem:** rápido detrás de esa roca (decía señalando una piedra bastante grande, el asiente y nos escondemos detrás de la roca) has completo de silencio (el asiente y nos ponemos detrás de roca y comenzamos a escuchar voces acercándose mire de reojo y pude ver varios soldados esqueletos yo diría unos 15)

 **Esqueleto guerrero:** no puedo creer que el capitán desperdicie el tiempo, buscando a una criatura que no conocemos y que posiblemente sea débil

 **Esqueleto guerrero** **2** : si para ti es débil una criatura que ataco al equipo de ofensiva del sur el solo no quiero saber como seria si usa toda si fuerza (decía notando algo raro) oye ¿nosotros pusimos antorchas por aquí? (pregunto algo confundió)

 **Esqueleto guerrero:** (la nota lo que dice su compañero) que raro nosotros no pusimos esto y mira se ve que fueron recién encendidas (eso lo tomo por sorpresa) ¡soldados fórmense el enemigo esta por aquí! (los soldados obedecieron y se comenzaron a juntar y hacer un circulo) ¡todos busquen cualquier cosa sospechosa!

Mientras nosotros escuchábamos detrás de la roca…

 **Alejandro:** joder nos descubrieron (decía lo más silenciosamente posible)

 **Rekiem:** no… aun tenemos el factor sorpresa (decía mientras veía para todas partes y ve el techo rocoso encima de los esqueletos) tengo una idea, pero tendrás que distraerlos unos segundos

 **Alejandro:** ¿cuál es tu idea? (le comencé a susurrar por el oído) aja, está bien, ok entiendo

 **Rekiem:** recuerda no estés cerca de ellos (el asiente y se pone la armadura y saca el arco) ¿listo?

 **Alejandro:** (el respira profundo y para luego suspirar) esto no es diferente a una pelea callejera ¿verdad?

 **Rekiem:** solo piensa que son personas que te quieren matar

 **Alejandro:** eso no me ayuda (decía cortantemente)

 **Rekiem:** lo sé, solo quería molestarte (decía con gracia y solamente me miro molesto) solo ten fe que todo va salir bien

 **Alejandro:** ok aquí voy (respiro otra vez para luego suspirar, mientras comienza cargar una flecha y salir corriendo y dispararle al primer esqueleto que tenía más de cerca) ¡me buscaban desgraciados! (decía mientras volvía cargar otra flecha y volviendo a disparar otra flecha dándole aun esqueleto en su cabeza)

 **Esqueleto guerrero:** ¡maldición, escuderos al frente (algunos soldados con escudo alzaron sus escudos protegiendo a los demás esqueletos que dando muy juntos)

 **Alejandro:** (en su mente: Bien todo sale según el plan, ahora el comienza a disparar a las antorchas que habían alrededor) que os pasa no van atacar

 **Esqueleto guerrero:** ¡mantengan su posición, no se muevan! (Alejandro termino de disparar a la ultima antorcha quedando todo completamente oscuro)

 **Rekiem:** bien mi turno (con una bomba de gel encendida que cree mientras Alejandro se encargaba de mantenerlos a raya a esos esqueletos, Sali corriendo y lanzo con todas mis fuerzas la bomba al techo rocoso y veo como se pega justo enzima de todos esos) ¡ALEJANDRO ALEJATE AHORA! (grite fuertemente y siento varios pasos viniendo hacia mi)

Alejandro vino corriendo detrás de la roca para luego escuchar un gran "BOOOOOOOOOOM" escuche una gran explosión y escuchaba como rocas caían contra el suelo junto gritos de dolor y varios crack de huesos romperse, cuando ya no se escuchaba más los gritos y el sonido de rocas chocando contra el suelo, Sali mientras encendía una antorcha…

 **Rekiem:** Alejo sal ya se fueron a un lugar mejor (decía un poco triste, mientras veía todos los cuerpos muertos de los esqueletos que comenzaban a volverse polvo)

 **Alejandro:** (el salía detrás de la roca y se sorprendió bastante) Dios de verdad los matamos (decía con gran sorpresa) eso significa que fueron mis primeros asesinatos (decía con gran sorpresa)

 **Rekiem:** no pienses en eso ahora, será mejor que nos vallamos el sonido debió haber llamado la atención de los demás esqueletos haci que vamos pero… dame un segundo (me acerque a los cuerpos y puse mi mano sobre el polvo de los esqueletos muertos) soldados vosotros tenias amigos, familia y hermanos, su único trabajo era protegerlos por eso les digo que hicieron bien su trabajo que vuestro camino que va después de la muerta se ha paz y tranquilidad donde podías ver las hermosas praderas y campos del paraíso, donde puedan abrir las alas en libertad, espero que tengan un descanso eterno adiós (decía todo esto con los ojos cerrados)

 **Alejandro:** hermano mira (yo comienzo a abrir los ojos y…)

 **Rekiem:** por Dios (decía mientras veía como un gran brillo blanco aparecía de la nada y podía ver las almas de los esqueletos aparecían al frente mío y uno de ellos se me acercaba)

 **Esqueleto fantasma:** gracias de verdad muchísimas gracias por darnos la paz (decía esto último para luego desaparecer)

 **Alejandro:** ¿Qué demonios fue eso? (decía con gran sorpresa)

 **Rekiem:** no lo sé pero lo único que se es que ahora están descansando en paz (decía alegremente y con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** wooow, mira (decía mientras me señalaba 2 corazones)

 **Rekiem:** corazones bien tu tomo uno y yo el otro y luego álzalo (el asiento y los tomamos y los alzamos al mismo tiempo) jeje se siente raro ¿no?

 **Alejandro:** si, pero se siente muy bien me hace sentir más fuerte y resistente

 **Rekiem:** a mi igual

 **Alejandro:** bueno seguimos,

 **Rekiem:** claro

Comenzamos a caminar de nueva cuenta por otro camino, pero rápido por sabíamos que vendrían mas soldados esqueletos y eso seria un gran problema, pero ye hemos picado bastante tungsteno para la armadura de Alejandro y sus herramientas, también hemos conseguido bastante, mientras íbamos caminando sentimos el suelo temblar para luego romperse…

 **Rekiem:** agh mierda ¿estás bien Alejandro?

 **Alejandro:** si adolorido, pero bien y ¿tu?

 **Rekiem:** también estoy bien (decía mientras encendía una antorcha con ayuda de mi encendedor) no me jodas alejo

 **Alejandro;** ¿qué? (decía mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su amigo) wooooow

 **Rekiem:** es el santuario de la espada encantada (veía un muro de yerbas y 2 pozos de agua y en centro la espada encantada) no jodas

 **Alejandro:** (el me comienza a empujar) ve tu eres el melee ese espada tiene tu nombre puesto

 **Rekiem:** de ¿verdad?

 **Alejandro:** si tranquilo hermano después de todo ya me disté bastante ayuda creo que te mereces un premio ¿no lo crees?

 **Rekiem:** gracias (voy al centro donde se encontraba la espada mientras acerco mi mano hacia la empuñadura cuando la tomo y la comienzo a sacar me sentía como un aura de color azul claro pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, pero yo no siento nada cuando la saco por completo comienzo mirar la hoja de la espada) esto es impresionante

 **Alejandro:** lo se lo vi todo

 **Rekiem:** geni… (no pude terminar la frase por que vi un esqueleto detrás de Alejandro) ¡ALEJANDRO DETRÁS DE TI! (decía y veía como Alejandro se arrodillo y yo rápidamente lanzaba la espada encantada contra el esqueleto quedando en su cabeza)

 **Alejandro:** demonios no encontraron (decía mientras veía más esqueletos acercándose y el tomaba la espada y me la pasaba y yo sacaba el escudo de Cthulhu) gracias por salvarme el pellejo

 **Rekiem:** de nada, prepárate (decía mientras veía donde venia los esqueletos y venían del oyó donde nosotros entramos estaban acercándose amenazadoramente y entre ellos aparecía un esqueleto con armadura azul y un casco con cuernos)

 **Capitán esqueleto:** vaya, vaya, vaya miren a quienes encontré ni más ni menos que las ratas que acabaron con mis lacayos

 **Rekiem:** mira esqueleto esos soldados se pusieron muy a la ofensiva con nosotros y nosotros entramos en defensa propia

 **Capitán esqueleto:** y crees que me importa lo que les haya pasado esos débiles esqueletos (decía con una sonrisa en su rostro) a mi lo único que me importa es capturarlos para llevarlos a una jaula donde van a sufrir por el resto de su vida

 **Rekiem:** primero muerto antes de ser capturado (decía cortantemente)

 **Alejandro:** prefiero morir rápido que en una jaula sufriendo (decía algo molesto)

 **Capitán esqueleto:** bien como usted prefieran después de todo (decía mientras hacia una señal a sus soldados) solo me dijeron que tenia que traerlos con vida o sin ella haci que ¿listos?

 **Alejandro:** ¿listos? Siempre lo estado (decía mientras sacaba el arco y lo cargaba con una flecha y invocaba su armadura de plomo)

 **Rekiem:** te metiste en la boca del lobo (decía mientras me ponía en una poción defensiva con el escudo en mi mano izquierda y espada en la mano derecha e invocaba mi armadura de tungsteno) ¡VENGAN CABRONES! (grite fuertemente para luego lanzarme contra ellos)

Mientras yo peleaba y derrotaba a algunos de esqueletos, yo bloqueaba con el escudo para luego contratacar con la espada, luego un soldado esqueleto con un martillo, comenzó atacarme ferozmente yo me protegía con el escudo pero por puro impulso, cargue con el escudo y siento un gran impulso hacia adelante, para luego ver que había mandado a volar al soldado esqueleto contra el muro eso me sorprendió bastante pero luego recordé la habilidad del escudo de Cthulhu que era dar un gran impulso hacia delante

 **Unos segundos antes**

Mientras tanto con Alejandro el esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de los esqueletos para luego contratacar con las flechas o usando el arco para bloquear los ataques de sus enemigos, mientras el acaba con unos de los esqueletos vio a su hermano que estaba siendo atacado ferozmente y después ver como su hermano se impulsaba hacia adelante con gran fuerza mandando a volar el esqueleto contra el muro eso lo sorprendió, para luego recordar la habilidad del escudo de Cthulhu

Mientras yo acabo con otros esqueletos intentaba usar la habilidad de la espada encantada que era crear la ilusión de la espada encantada que daña al enemigo "tal vez deba concentrarme" decía mientras pensaba en el objetivo, luego me concentraba y luego muevo luego atacar con espada para luego ver como salía disparada la ilusión de la espada encantada mientras atravesaba a unos de los esqueletos no matándolo, pero si hiriendo mucho tanto que se que callo al suelo por tanto dolor

 **Alejandro** y yo, ya habíamos acabado con gran parte del batallón de esqueletos y ya lo soldados no dejaron de atacar y nos miraban con miedo…

 **Esqueleto:** m…me largo son muy fuertes y yo no me voy a morir (decía asustado para luego trepar para llegar al hueco por donde había venido)

 **Esqueleto** **2** : tiene razón apenas les hemos hecho algún rasguño, yo me largo (decía para luego seguir a su compañero mientras que los demás los comenzaron a seguir muy apurados

 **Capitá** **n esqueleto:** ¡vuelvan malditos cobardes! (decía molesto y enojado, pero ellos hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo el capitán) se quieres que algo salga bien tiene que hacerlo tu mismo (dijo para luego sacar 2 espadas de empuñadura azul y la hoja plateada) acabare con ustedes 2 (decía para luego lanzarse contra nosotros)

Él se lanzó primero contra mi mientras el me atacaba con rapidez, yo bloqueaba sus ataques con el escudo pero con una patada hiso que moviera el escudo para un lado dándole la oportunidad de atacarme el se lanza para matarme con su espada solo tuve unos segundos para echarme hacia otras para solo sentir la cortada de la espada sobre mi pecho cortándome un poco y saliendo algo de sangre "agh mierda" decía un poco adolorido pero me recupero y lo ataque con el escudo dándole en pecho mientras el daba unos pasos hacia atrás ahora Alejandro le disparaba una flecha en su pierna, luego yo uso la embestida de escudo de Cthulhu mandándolo a volar mientras eso pasaba yo usaba el poder de la espada encantada y mientras tanto Alejandro disparaba una flecha y los 2 ataques se fusionaban creando una flecha encantada y si eso me le invente al ver el ataque dándole de lleno en el pecho al esqueleto dando un fuerte golpe contra el muro

 **Capitán esqueleto:** (el comenzó a respirar pesadamente) vaya… quien "ahhh" lo diría acabado por 2 ratas de "ahhh" alcantarilla" esto es m…muy vergonzoso (decía mientras se intentaba parar, pero solamente hiso que su dolor aumentara más) agh maldita sea n…no voy a m…morir aquí "ahhh" (decía mientras comenzaba a desaparecer en polvo) n…no, no puede terminar haci (decía mientras veía que comenzaba a desaparecer)

 **Alejandro:** ya basta (decía mientras se acercaba a él) ya acéptalo para cualquier ser en el mundo moriremos solo hay que aceptarlo (decía tranquilamente) créemelo yo he visto la muerte de mis seres queridos y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo (decía melancólicamente, para luego acercarse al esqueleto) pero si tu lo rechazas será peor así que terminemos con esto quieres

 **Capitán esqueleto:** (el se quedo en silencio) d…demonios ustedes s…si que s…son raros u…ustedes 2 pero tiene algo de razón n…no sé porque rechazo la muerte si al fin y al cabo es i…imposible evitar esto (decía mientras viendo como mas de la mitad de su cuerpo había desaparecido) pero p…por menos morí con algo de h…honor (decía para luego desaparecer por completo)

 **Rekiem:** (mientras yo puse mi mano en el pecho para evitar que más sangre saliese de mi pecho me di cuenta que el esqueleto dejo caer en suelo una gema de 7 lados que tenía unas extrañas figuras por variedad de lugares de la gema) ey mira lo que soltó (decía mientras tomaba me acercaba y tomaba la gema)

 **Alejandro:** ¿Qué es? (decía mientras se acercaba y observaba la gema

 **Rekiem:** no lo se (decía mientras veía fijamente la gema) pero creo que a una cumpleañera le gustara como regalo (decía mientras sacaba una sonrisa) por cierto ¿estás bien?

 **Alejandro:** claro mi pasado ya no me importa mucho que digamos (decía un poco triste, pero luego sacar una sonrisa) sabes siempre cuando recuerdo algo de mi pasado siempre pienso en los buenos momentos que tuve con mis padres adoptivos, con Adriana y Fernando y contigo y luego me digo que soy un maldito afortunado (decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

 **Rekiem:** (yo le devolví la sonrisa) bien creo que fue suficiente aventura por hoy (decía mientras escuchaba pasos venir para hacia acá) al parecer los esqueletos que escaparon trajeron refuerzos (decía algo agitado) estamos cansados y creo que una segunda ronda no podremos aguantar mas haci que (decía mientras sacaba el espejo) ya te dije como usarlo ¿verdad? (el asiente) recuerda solo hay que alzarlo

 **Alejandro:** ok (decía mientras lo comenzaba a levantar su mano con el espejo e igual yo comenzamos a desvanecernos y brillo azulado)

 **Lugar castillo en ruinas**

Comenzamos a aparecer y me sentía un poco raro, mareado, pero sin estarlo ahora comienzo a ver a Alejandro y vi que se tubo que sentar por el mareo medio un poco de gracia hoy fue un dia muy agitado, pero creo que para lo que se viene estamos mejorando a ver qué hora es, Dios 2:45 pm como es posible que el tiempo pase tan rápido bueno que importa lo que sí importa es ¿Quién nos está buscando para matarnos? yo solo quiero descansar…

 **Nuestros héroes entraron en las cavernas buscando minerales, pero alguien los está cazando sin piedad quien será este ser quien lo busca ¿podrán descubrir quien es? Eso será para otro capítulo porque…**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Nota del autor: bueno después de una semana ya por fin me devolvieron el internet y podre seguir escribiendo sin ningún problema ahora espero que todo salga bien bueno quien lo diría capitulo 13 y todo va mejorando de a poco yo seguí pensando en buenas ideas para el futuro de esta historia, pero bueno eso será para después ahora les digo sugieran, corrijan, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les es escribió su amigo el fénix adiós…**


	15. nueva noche,nueva batalla

**Capítulo 14: nueva noche, nueva batalla**

 **2 días después**

Ya han pasado 2 días desde de que fuimos a la cueva hemos trabajado en las reparaciones del castillo, no reparamos tanto como la última vez pero era lo mejor por ahora ya que hay algunas partes del castillo que están que se caen y es muy peligroso intentar reparar esas partes por ahora estamos reparando lo menos peligros y también fabricamos la armadura de Alejandro y sus herramientas, por cierto Alejandro conoció a Alfred y digamos que Alejandro al principio le tomo tiempo hablar con el y Kevin pero cuando les fue tomando confianza ya no le tomaba tanto tiempo conversar con ellos y creo que ya los tomaba como unos buenos amigos y eso me agrada bastante por lo menos se que cuando conozca a las chicas se ira ganando la confianza necesaria para hablar con ellas y ahora mismo estamos en el techo del castillo viendo como la luz del sol se va para luego llegar al los mantos de la noche y ahora ¿porque estoy tan poeta? Bueno quien sabe…

 **Alejandro:** lo que dijiste era verdad esto es hermoso (decía, mientras viendo cómo se iba el sol y llegaba la luna) entonces aquí los Pegaso manejan el clima (asentí) y 2 alicornios son los que manejan el sol y la luna

 **Rekiem:** las alicornios Alejandro y si una maneja el sol y la otra maneja la luna

 **Alejandro:** entonces es por eso que la luna y el sol se mueven tan rápido (asentí) que raro es este mundo (decía viendo la luna)

 **Rekiem:** lo sé, pero como es de raro es muy hermoso (decía sonriendo) bueno, dime ¿qué te han parecido estos 3 días?, este mundo, sus criaturas, su naturaleza, su todo

 **Alejandro:** (el se quedo callado unos segundos) sabes a comparación de la tierra este lugar es hermoso ve los arboles y siento tranquilidad, respiro el aire siento paz y veo a los animales pasar lo único que siento es felicidad este mundo da paz, amor, tranquilidad y armonía (decía serrando sus ojos y acostándose) y hasta este techo es cómodo para mi

 **Rekiem:** je sabes viste este mundo como yo lo hago y por esa razón debemos protegerlo a toda costa su paz, su amor, su tranquilidad y lo mas importante su armonía

 **Alejandro:** bien en ese caso hagamos un juramento (eso me sorprendió y se ponía de pie) recuerdas el juramente que nos hicimos antes de que te fueras (yo asentí) de que nunca cambiaremos que nos enfrentaremos a la vida cuando nos ponga barreras y que estaríamos con la frente en alto

 **Rekiem:** claro y no la hemos roto ese juramento que yo sepa

 **Alejandro:** je bien entonces hagamos lo mismo, pero estaba vez para proteger este mundo

 **Rekiem:** (yo me quedé pensativo, pero me puse de pie) bien

 **Alejandro:** recuerdas como hacíamos para jurar

 **Rekiem:** jamás se me olvida bien entonces quien empieza

 **Alejandro:** hazlo tu después de todo tu comenzaste esto (decía sonriendo)

 **Rekiem:** bien (yo serré mis ojos pensando lo que iba decir, hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto) bien ya lo tengo ( "bien entonces comienza" me decía Alejandro con su sonrisa) yo juro ante este mundo que tanto amo y quiero, que lo voy a proteger de todo monstruo o pesadillo, que cualquier cosa que intente lastimar a mis compañeros, amigos y familia los protegeré de todo mal que se acerque (me quede con los ojos cerrados)

 **Alejandro:** mi toca (decía quedándose callados unos segundos) juro ante mi familia que no dejare que alguien lastime este mundo que apenas conozco, pero que veo su hermosura en los seres de este mundo y por esa razón si es necesario arriesgare mi propia vida si es necesario para salvar este mundo (creo que el también cerro los ojos bien ahora lo última frase)

 **Rekiem y Alejandro:** hacemos este juramento para siempre y lo juramos con nuestras vidas

 **Rekiem:** wow hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos esto

 **Alejandro:** recuerdas ¿cuántos juramentos hicimos?

 **Rekiem:** si recuerdo bien antes de irme de la ciudad hicimos 3

 **Alejandro:** tiene buena memoria y con esta ya van 4 bien y ¿recuerdas cuáles eran?

 **Rekiem:** sinceramente no quiero recordar por ahora, tengo mucho su sueño quiero ir a mi cama ¿esta bien? (el asiente) vamos para adentro estos 2 días han sido bastante cansados y agotadores merecemos una buena noche de suelo ¿no lo crees?

 **Alejandro:** si tiene razón será en otro momento entonces, vamos abajo sigue siendo muy temprano para dormir

 **Rekiem:** ok…

Después de eso bajamos del techo del castillo donde pudimos ver a Alfred y a Kevin en gran sala del castillo…

 **Alfred:** buenas noches muchachos

 **Alejandro:** hola y buenas noches

 **Rekiem:** buenas noches este lugar cada día se ve mejor

 **Kevin:** haci es aunque nos falta bastante trabajo por hacer este lugar progresa cada dia

 **Alejandro:** espero que tanto trabajo duro valga la pena

 **Alfred:** si que la valdrá esto castillo pronto volverá a su antigua gloria

 **Rekiem:** si este lugar se volverá un hermoso hogar (mientras hablábamos escuche un gran estruendo afuera del castillo) parece que cayó una estrella allí afuera vamos Alejandro quiero mostrártelo

 **Alejandro:** ok…

Mientras salíamos afuera veía como en lugar en particular brillaba fuertemente…

 **Rekiem:** ven, no es peligroso (el se comienza acercar) mira esto es una estrella (dije mientras nos acercábamos y mirábamos la estrella que brillaba fuertemente)

 **Alejandro:** wooow (decía con sorpresa) en serio eso es una estrella (decía acercando su mano a la estrella para luego tomarla) se siente raro, pero a la vez bien

 **Rekiem:** creo que podemos entrar en el bosque a ver si cayeron más estrellas (dije mientras veía el bosque)

 **Alejandro:** ok, pero primero traigamos los bolsos y las herramientas (yo asentí)

Entramos en el castillo tomamos los bolsos, herramientas y armas, los collares donde teníamos nuestras armaduras siempre los llevábamos puestos ¿por qué? Sinos olvida quitarlos no y también era bueno por quien sabe, nos ataque sigilosamente y ya nos podemos defender un poco bueno mientras pienso esto ya estamos explorando bosque…

 **Alejandro:** tú dijiste que los ponys le temían a este bosque, pero ¿Por qué?

 **Rekiem:** bueno los ponys le temen porque aquí las cosas son independientes (eso lo confundió) digamos que las nubes se mueven por si solas, los animales se cuidan por si solas, las plantas cresen sin ayuda y hay animales muy hostiles creo que es por eso, el bosque everfree es un lugar muy independiente de equestria

 **Alejandro:** ¿es por es que le tiene tanto miedo? porque es ¿independiente? (decía con algo sorpresa) pero eso suena como cualquier bioma de la tierra

 **Rekiem:** para un humano es normal, pero para un pony es la más raro y terrorífico del mundo

 **Alejandro:** sigo sin entender este mundo (decía con algo confundido)

 **Rekiem:** con el tiempo lo comprenderás mejor este mundo créemelo que lo harás…

Después de haber caminado como unos 20 minutos solo habíamos encontrado 2 estrellas y algunas plantas como luz luna mmm ahora que me doy cuenta he recogido bastantes tipos de plantas con el pasar de estos días en las cuevas y las caminatas creo que podría hacer algunas pociones serian de mucha ayuda…

 **Rekiem:** creo que ya nos podemos devolver llevamos unos 25 minutos buscando y no encontramos nada

 **Alejandro:** tienes razón, yo espero ver de esos lobos de madera que dijiste

 **Rekiem:** tal vez mañana los veamos

 **Alejandro:** tu dijiste que este bosque era peligroso, pero yo no le… (fue interrumpido)

 **¿?** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH (escuchamos un grito femenino)

 **Alejandro:** ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Rekiem:** no lo se, pero suena que alguien tiene problemas vamos

Comenzamos a correr dentro del bosque con nuestras armas en mano y las armaduras todo se ponía más oscura tuvimos que prender una antorcha para tener una mejor vista y comenzamos ver los árboles y tenían zarpazos de gran tamaño como la de una garra de un lobo…

 **Rekiem:** bueno al parecer si podrás ver lo lobos de madera

 **Alejandro:** que bien…

Mientras más nos acercábamos se escuchaba gruñidos y algunos golpes ya estábamos llegando al lo que fuera que este produciendo una batalla en el bosque…

 **Rekiem:** (ahora puedo ver a unos cuantos lobos de madera atacando…) ¿grifos?

 **Alejandro:** ¿Qué?

 **Rekiem:** son grifos (vaya si que son raros en su forma antropomórfica)

 **Alejandro:** ¿en serio eso es un grifo?

 **Rekiem:** si lo dices por que no andan en 4 patas te recuerda que… (mi interrumpió)

 **Alejandro:** si,si,si son antropomórficos y todas esas madres que venga la pelea (decía para luego usar su arco y comenzarles a disparar flechas)

 **Rekiem:** si que te gusta pelea ¿no?

 **Alejandro:** es mi motivación de vida

 **Rekiem:** jeje vamos entonces (decía mientras comenzaba a cargar con mi escudo contra los lobos de madera) ey lobitos (uno de los lobos puse su atención en mi y comenzaba a cargar contra mi) eso es ven por alguien de tu tamaño…

Usa la habilidad del escudo dándome un gran impulso hacia adelante el lobo no se esperaba que me moviera haci de rápido, no pudo detener el golpe recibiendo por completo el golpe en la cabeza nos destruyéndolo, pero si aturdiéndolo

Mientras eso pasaba unos de los lobos me ataco por detrás mordiéndome el hombro izquierdo mientras yo intentaba liberarme y el otro lobo se comienza a levantar y se acerca agresivamente haci mi…

 **Rekiem:** oh mierda agh (cada vez duele más) ya suéltame maldito lobo (decía mientras lo comenzaba golpear con la espada encantada) agh duele (ya veía como mi sangre comenzaba a salir) ¡Alejandro aghhh un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal argg! (decía como podía, mientras intentaba liberarme)

 **Alejandro:** eso… eso intento (comenzó a ver que el estaba contra 2 lobos) es…estas malditas cosas son mas resistente de lo que pensé (decían mientras uno se le lanzaba enzima dejándolo en el suelo, pero en ultimo momento puso su arco el la boca del lobo) su aliento es arrrg horrible (decía mientras forcejeaba en un intento de liberase del lobo) ¡arrrg suéltame ahora!

 **Rekiem:** (el otro lobo se comienza acercar hacia mi) ¡carajo! (ya se lanzó sobre mi…)

Todo se puse en cámara lenta mientras yo veía como el gran hocicó del lobo se comenzaba abrir para morderme y comerme, pero como si Dios me diera una segunda oportunidad de vida veía como al lobo de madera era explotado por una granada…

 **Rekiem:** (cerré los ojos por la explosión) ¡aaagh mi hombro! (comencé golpear de nuevo en un intento de liberarme pero esta vez use la habilidad de la espada para que doliera el doble pero envés de quedar aturdido destruí su cabeza) eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba (pensé el que lanzo la granada fue Alejandro) gracias aleja…(me di cuenta quien lanzo la granada fue uno de los grifos)…dro

 **¿?** : supongo que Alejandro es ese que esta a punto de ser devorado por ese lobo ¿no? (decia señalando a Alejandro)

 **Rekiem:** oh si…(espera un segundo) ¡HAY MIERDA YA VOY ALEJANDRO! (dije mientras me lanzaba con gran fuerza contra el lobo de madera que intentaba matar Alejandro, haciendo moverse para un lado) ¿estás bien? (dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse)

 **Alejandro:** si por bien te refieres a que casi me comen el rostro si estoy bien (decía mientras se limpiaba un poco)

 **Rekiem:** je bien listo para la segunda ronda (dije mientras veía lobos de madera acercándose)

 **Alejandro:** listo, como siempre (decia con una sonrisa)

 **¿?** : ¿les ayudo? (dijo el grifo mientras se acercaba)

 **Rekiem:** nos vendría bien la ayuda (decía tocándome el hombro) ese lobo me lastimo demasiado apenas si puedo moverme sin sentir dolor (sentí que alguien me comenzó tocar que si dedo) ¿eh? (al ver quien era me di cuenta que era el grifo o mejor dicho era grifa hembra (nota del autor: sinceramente no sabía cómo se decía grifo en termino de hembra así que por esa razón le dije grifa aunque tampoco se siesta bien o mal :v perdón por eso prosigamos)

 **¿?** : queda te quieto (decia mientras sacaba una…)

 **Rekiem:** ¿¡jeringa!? (no podía decir nada más, porque ya me inyectado en mi brazo izquierdo cerca en la herida del hombro) ¡auch! Oye pero que te… (no podía terminar porque en un segundo el dolor del hombro se fue yendo)

 **¿?:** tu necitas que te cure (decía mientras veía Alejandro)

 **Alejandro:** ¡NO,no,no tranquila yo simplemente tengo unos rasguños nada más! (decía exaltado)

 **¿?:** yo que ustedes pondría mas cuidado a esos estúpidos lobos (decía mientras le lanzaba una granada hacia los lobos, pero ellos la esquivan con facilidad) ¡maldición! Alguna idea

 **Rekiem:** (me puse a pensar) lo tengo escucha grifo (el me puso atención) yo y Alejandro vamos a intentar, juntar a los lobos de madera entonces yo te daré la señal para que lances la granada y los destruyas a todas ¿bien? (el asintió) y señorita grifa (ella me puso atención) manténgase al lado de su esposa todo el tiempo ¿está bien? (ella se sonrojo, pero asintió) bien aquí vamos (decia mientras me para atacar) Alejandro ve por la izquierda y yo iré por la derecha (el asintió) y… ¡ahora!...

Yo salgo corriendo por la derecha mientras que disparaba ilusiones de la espada encantad, mientras que Alejandro iba por la izquierda y les disparaba flechas ya los lobos comenzaron a corre hacia nosotros yo use el escudo para evitar los zarpazos y Alejandro los esquivaba y contratacaba con el arco

Ahora ya estoy empujando en el escudo a los lobos que se me acercaban ya los estaba juntando y veía como los lobos que intentaba atacarlo también se estaban juntando bien ya casi los juntamos unos de lobos vio que estaba distraído me dio un fuerte zarpaso en el ojo "aghrrrr maldito" dije para luego usar la habilidad del escudo mandándolo a volar unos centímetros de mi ya estas todos juntos…

 **Rekiem:** ¡GRIFO AHORA! (grite fuertemente para luego ver al grifo lanzando la granada contra el grupos de lobos mientras yo me tiraba al suelo para evitar la explosión y escuche BOOOOM de por la gran explosión y veía variedad de ramas y hojas cayendo me encima de seguro por la muerte de esos lobos de madera, después de eso sentí un gran dolor en mi ojo derecho) argggg duele d…demasiado (dije mientras me volteaba quedando acostado boca arriba mientras ponía mi mano derecha en mi ojo soltando la espada claro)

 **Alejandro:** hermano lo hicimos (decía sonriendo, pero sele quito de golpe al verme que me salía sangre del ojo) oye ¿estás bien? (decía mientras se agachaba y miraba la herida)

 **Rekiem:** unos de esos estúpidos lobos me dieron un fuerte golpe con sus garras lastimando mi ojo

 **Alejandro:** deja me ver (me quito la mano del ojo) oh Dios

 **Rekiem:** ¿se ve mal?

 **Alejandro:** espera (me tapo el ojo que no tenía herido) ¿cuántos dedos vez?

 **Rekiem:** (mientras yo intentaba ver por el ojo lastimado) ehhh ¿4?

 **Alejandro:** bien, otra vez

 **Rekiem:** (podía ver muy poco, pero algo) creo que 1

 **Alejandro:** bien al parecer no quedaste siego de ese ojo (el me comienza a levantar, yo tome la espada cuando estaba de pie) pero mejor curemos esa herida

 **¿?** : él tiene razón, pero es mejor irnos pueden venir más lobos

 **Rekiem:** bien vamos al castillo ahí podremos estar seguros y podre curarme…

Guardamos las armaduras en los collares y las armas en los cinturones salimos corriendo hacia el castillo yo me tape el ojo con mi mano, pero la chica grifa saco una venda de sus bolsillos y me la puso por el ojo después de otros 25 minutos corriendo ya estábamos llegando al castillo…

 **Rekiem:** bien llegamos… (dije mientras abría el portón del castillo) bienvenidos a nuestro hogar (los grifos entraron primero para que luego entrar junto Alejandro)

 **¿?** : esto lugar es bastante grande (dijo el grifo… ahora que me fijo mejor el grifo tenia un casco de constructor de minería sus plumas eran de color naranja y tenía una barba muy larga del mismo color, usaba unos pastalones color amarillo pálido con una chaleco café, una camisa larga con las mangas al final una franja horizontal azul oscuro, ojos azules y si lo puedo notar bien su parte de león era de marrón oscuro)

 **Rekiem:** por cierto, señorita grifa (ella me puso cuidado) gracias por la ayuda de antes

 **¿?** : no hay de que después de todo ese es mi trabajo (dijo sonriendo… ahora que le pongo mas atención sus plumas eran del color amarillo, ojos verdes, su parte de león era de color vainilla usaba una ropa al estilo de una enfermera una camisa blanca y una falda del mismo color)

 **Alejandro:** (el se me acerco hasta quedar cerca de mi oído) hey es idea mía o ellos parecen a la enfermera y al demoledor (decía silenciosamente)

 **Rekiem:** parece que Rex mando mas ayuda (le respondí con silencio) bueno (ellos me pusieron atención) al parecer Kevin y Alfred están durmiendo asi (el grifo me interrumpió)

 **¿?** : espera… ¿A…Alfred? ¿Alfred el mercader? (yo asentí) así que ese anciano sigue con vida (dijo con una sonrisa)

 **¿?** : que bien eso es una gran noticia (dijo la chica grifa)

 **Rekiem:** entonces ustedes lo conocen (ellos asintieron) bien no voy a preguntar el como lo conocen por ahora (dije algo pensativo) pero quisiera saber sus nombres si no es mucha molestia

 **¿?:** claro que no es un problema, pero primero curemos esa herida que tienes

 **Rekiem:** que extraño ya no siento tanto dolor como antes (dije mientras me quitaba la venda, ellos me miraron con sorpresa) ¿qué?

 **Alejandro:** tu herida es una cicatriz (dijo con sorpresa)

 **Rekiem:** ¿¡que!? (dijo con sorpresa) alguien me puede dar un espejo (la chica saca de sus bolsillos un pequeño espejo y me lo entrega yo me miro en el espejo y me lleve una gran sorpresa) solo una cicatriz (dije mientras me veía en el espejo en m rostro podía ver en me ojo derecho 3 inmensas líneas hechas por el zarpazo que me dio el lobo) ¿pero… cómo?

 **Alejandro:** no lo sé pero tevés más atemorizante con ese ojo (decía con una sonrisa en su rostro)

 **Rekiem:** (me quede pensativo unos segundos) tengo que admitir que me gusta no sebe tan mal

 **¿?** : a mí también me agrada me recuerda a un antigua amigo que tenia que le gustaba comprar mis bombas

 **Rekiem:** bien ahora si pueden decirnos sus nombres

 **¿?** : bien yo me llamo Norsun un demoledor un placer conocerlos

 **¿?** : y yo me llamo Holly y soy enfermera mucho gusto

 **Rekiem:** un gusto en conocerlos yo me llamo Rekiem

 **Alejandro:** yo me llamo Alejandro y soy hermano del alma de este chico que tengo al lado (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Norsun:** bien supongo que estarán preguntándose que hacemos aquí ¿no?

 **Rekiem:** supongo que los envió ambos Rex (ellos se sorprendieron)

 **Holly:** ¿Cómo supiste eso?

 **Alejandro:** es que somos adivinos (dijo con gracia)

 **Holly:** ¿en serio? (dijo aún más sorprendida)

 **Rekiem:** no, no lo somos solo lo supuse después de todo nadie se arriesga tanto a venir al bosque everfree sino es un viajero o alguien que tiene problemas mentales

 **Alejandro:** jeje ok lo admito me gusto ese chiste

 **Rekiem:** gracias

 **Norsun:** debí a verlo pensado entonces no tiene preguntas (nosotros nos negamos) que bien por que tenia pereza de contar toda una historia (decía mientras se tocaba su nuca con su mano de águila y sonreía inocentemente)

 **Rekiem:** je tranquilo los veo cansados haci que mejor les muestre un cuarto para ustedes 2 (ellos se sonrojaron un poco) bien síganme…

Después de rato les mostré un cuarto para ellos 2 y estuvieran solos jeje no se nada del amor, pero lo veo en sus ojos si que es ¿lindo? Bueno de verdad no se nada de estas cosas, pero bueno, ahora estoy bastante cansado así que después de despedirme de Alejandro ambos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos yo me quite toda la ropa deje mi bolso, armas y herramientas en una mesa que tenía dentro de mi cuarto, para luego ponerme un pantalón corto para estar más cómodo…

 **Rekiem:** fue una noche agitada espero que mañana pueda descansar mejor…(decía para luego recostarme en la cama) buenas noche mundo

 **Lugar desconocido**

A la vista se ve variedad de tipos de plantas desde arboles,arbustos,flores y variedades de frutas y vegetales, ahora se puede ver un camino de pasto que lleva a una gran colina donde se puede ver el hermoso paisaje al aire nocturno vemos con Rex estaba llegando a este gran colina…

 **Rex:** este lugar nunca cambia, sigue siendo igual de hermoso como siempre (decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **¿?:** y al parecer tu tampoco has cambiado (decía la voz escondida en alguna parte)

 **Rex:** otra vez te escondes de mi esa es tu costumbre ¿no?

 **¿?:** sabes muy bien que mis costumbres son muy diferentes a las tuyas

 **Rex:** a decir verdad, es bueno escuchar tu voz de nuevo (decía con una sonrisa) a pasado tanto tiempo (decía con algo de melancolía)

 **¿?:** lo sé, pero es bueno saber que estas bien y con buena salud por lo que veo

 **Rex:** oye podría venir es que me siento raro hablando aquí solo con una voz imaginaria o algo haci (decía con algo de vergüenza)

 **¿?:** jejeje de verdad no cambiaste (decía mientras salía de un salto de un árbol quedando frente a Rex)

 **Rex:** es bueno volverte a ver (decía para luego abrasarla)

 **¿?:** para mi también un gusto volverte a ver (decía correspondiendo el abrazo)

 **Rex:** (Rex corta el abrazo) dime ¿Cómo has estado?

 **¿?:** ya sabes de aquí para allá, revisando que la corrupción no se expanda mas allá de las montañas al norte de equestria

 **Rex** : hablando eso como está el clan Forest

 **¿?:** cada día tiene que enfrentarse a más devoradores de almas y las criaturas que fueron corrompidas y para ellos se les dificulta cada vez más soportar a todas las tropas corruptas aun sigo buscando la forma de detener la corrupción, pero cada momento se dificulta la forma de ayudarlos y yo… ya no sé qué hacer

 **Rex:** (el la vio directamente a sus ojos, para luego regalarle una sonrisa) sabes lo que me agrada de ti… es que siempre te has encontrada en las peores situaciones y en los caminos más difíciles y siempre has encontrado una salida tu siempre has sido muy fuerte e inteligente eso es lo que te hace diferente a los demás tu nunca te rindes

 **¿?:** (ella se sorprende bastante) tu… gracias creo que necesitaba eso alguien que me diera algo de optimismo

 **Rex:** de nada para eso están los amigos

 **¿?:** entonces dime ¿cómo estas tu?

 **Rex:** pues reclutando seres de otros universos para proteger otros universos para luego volverlos guardianes de los multiversos ya sabes lo típico de un trabajo completamente normal (decía sarcásticamente)

 **¿?:** jeje si yo tengo problemas no me imagino tu vida (decía riendo un poco)

 **Rex:** ni que lo digas, pero bueno venía a decirte si podías hacerme un favor

 **¿?:** que, como el tipo de favor que me pediste hace años (dijo pícaramente)

 **Rex:** (el sonroja) ¡no, claro que no! venia pedirte que vayas a cierto lugar

 **¿?:** ¿Dónde exactamente?

 **Rex:** en las ruinas del antiguo castillo de las princesas

 **¿?:** no puedo eso esta muy lejos me tomaría mucho más tiempo para ir al clan Forest desde allí

 **Rex:** tranquila se que te preocupa mucho ese clan por esa razón necesito que vayas para allá ahí obtendrás ayuda de 2 guerreros que juraron proteger este mundo ellos podrían ser tu respuesta para detener la corrupción

 **¿?:** ¿hablas enserio?

 **Rex:** claro que si Nissa sabes que soy incapaz de mentir a un druida

 **Nissa:** (ella se quedó pensativa) bien si tu dices que allá encontrare la respuesta que necesito, iré con gusto

 **Rex:** gracias de verdad ellos necesitaran toda la ayuda posible

 **Nissa:** entonces será mejor esto de verdad me estresa mas y mas hasta siento que en cualquier momento me van a salir canas

 **Rex:** para ser una yegua de mas de 500 años de edad sigues siendo igual de hermosas (decía sonriendo) será mejor que me vaya tengo mucho trabajo por delante

 **Nissa:** no te puedes quedar nos podríamos divertir mucho juntos (decía con una sonrisa picara y el la mira con mucho sonrojo) es broma, tranquilo

 **Rex:** igual de bromista que siempre ¿no? (ella simplemente rio) jeje adiós Nissa fue bueno volverte ver

 **Nissa:** adiós para mí también fue un gusto volverte a ver (decía sonriendo) espero volverte a ver

 **Rex:** lo mismo digo, adiós

 **Lugar castillo ya no tan en ruinas:**

Después de una deliciosa noche de sueño me levante de la cama tome mi reloj para ver la hora " 7:30 am esta temprano" dije mientras me fui de mi cuarto mientras cogía ropa limpia y mi chaqueta y la bufanda si esta haciendo sol y yo con una bufanda posiblemente este pendejo pero oye me gusta mucho esta bufanda y si la compre fue por algo ¿no? Sali del castillo hacia la laguna, pero al parecer alguien se me adelanto…

 **Rekiem:** ¿Alejandro?

 **Alejandro:** ¿hermano?

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?

 **Alejandro:** pues me fui a bañar

 **Rekiem:** ohh ya perdona, pero yo también iré a bañarme así que te veo en el castillo

 **Alejandro:** si tranquilo por cierto tenemos que hacer un sistema de tuberías o algo haci para que llegue el agua, al castillo porque se vuelve muy tedioso de ir de aquí para allá

 **Rekiem:** si tiene razón tranquila será una de las cosas que nos encargaremos después ¿esta bien? (el asiente) bien iré a darme un baño, te veo después (decía alejándome de Alejandro y siguiendo mi camino hacia el rio)

 **Alejandro:** claro te veo en un rato…

Llegando ya a la laguna me comencé a bañar "esto si que se siente bien" me dije para mi mismo después de haberme duchado me vestí para luego ir de vuelta al castillo de camino pude ver bastantes resplandores diurnos y champiñones en el camino y tome algunas para las pociones del futuro seguí por mi camino después de un rato ya había llegado al portón del castillo lo abro y voy a la cocina para ver como Alejandro ya está desayunado…

 **Rekiem:** volví

 **Alejandro:** que hay hermano te fue bien en el camino

 **Rekiem:** pues claro que si encontré algunas resplandores diurnos y champiñones en el camino entonces decide recoger algunos para las pociones

 **Alejandro:** que bien bueno y en ¿dónde los vas a dejar?

 **Rekiem:** en unos de los cofres que tenemos en la otra sala ya vuelvo (dije para irme yendo a la sala que había al lado que usábamos como almacén por haci decirlo guardo los champiñones y los resplandores diurnos en cofre para luego devolverme hacia la cocina) listo que hay de desayuno

 **Alejandro:** deje el tuyo enzima de alacena (fui y tome el plato para luego sentarme en una de las sillas y puse mi plato sobre la mesa)

 **Rekiem:** ¿lo hiciste tu?

 **Alejandro:** que puedo decir era una de las cosas que me enseño Adriana cocinar, aunque ya aun no la supera a ella

 **Rekiem:** pues te quedo delicioso

 **Alejandro:** gracias

 **Rekiem:** al parecer nadie mas se va levantar hasta más tarde

 **Alejandro:** entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

 **Rekiem:** pues tenía pensado que hoy fuéramos al pueblo para que tú lo conocieras

 **Alejandro:** sabes bien que no me gustaría ir… (yo lo interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** se bien que no te gusta socializar con nuevas personas, pero será lo mejor haci sabrán que tú no eres peligroso

 **Alejandro:** (el se quedo en silencio unos segundos) está bien iré, pero me ayudas porque no se cómo empezar una conversación o algo haci

 **Rekiem:** tranquilo mi querido hermano que cuando te acostumbres al pueblo y ellos a ti van a ser muy buenos amigos créeme si te lo digo yo (le dije con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** espero que tengas razón

 **Rekiem:** confía en mi todo saldrá bien

Seguimos en nuestra conversación hablando de cómo nos fue después de habernos despedido hace tanto tiempo de como nos fue es nuestras vidas de nuestras dificultades y bueno momentos… yo aun no puedo creer que pude volver a mi hermano y aún más impresiónate es que estoy en un lugar de fantasía equestria el sueño de cualquier brony venir aquí a un lugar que se creía era imposible de existir, si existe, valga la redundancia, pero bueno estoy ¿feliz? Wow de verdad ase cuanto no sentía este sentimiento el de estar con pensamiento positivo y ser feliz y poder sonreír con completa sinceridad es bueno sentir algo mas que no fuera soledad, tristeza y enojo por fin es bueno sentir un poco mas vivo…

 **Lugar ¡#$% &#!&%&$%**

 **¿?** : Falta poco, falta poco, falta poco, falta poco ¿eh? ¿Tú?, ¿qué haces?, ¿porque me miras haci? ¿acaso uno no puede disfrutar su locura hoy en día? Jajajajaja claro que no después de todo soy un demente que busca algo, pero no sabe que es siempre me preguntado por la estúpida razón de porque rompo la cuarta pared si al fin y al cabo estoy hablando solo sin estarlo eso es lo extraño de la vida que nunca sabrás lo que se venga si es bueno o malo, pero aun haci… bueno que importa lo que yo diga y disculpa mis modales de seguro te estarás preguntando ¿dónde estado todo este tiempo? Pues es estado concentrándome para debilitar estas cadenas y adivina falta muy poco mira (L# fig&ra mu$str# "#%&#$... yo muestro una de mis manos y vez que mi cadena ya no es de plata sino de bronce) vez… cada momento que pasa mis fuerzas vuelven pronto seré libre…nadie me detendrá yo pronto volveré para cumplir mi verdadero objetivo… mi verdadero objetivo de vida proteger a equestria a toda costa eliminando y acabando con toda estúpida criatura que se me ponga al frente y ellos verán lo que es ser un…un… ¡UN VERDADERO MONSTRUO! jajaajjaajajajjJAJAAJAJAJJAJjajjaja cada vez me vuelvo mas loco creí que era imposible pero todo es posible ¿no? bien les quiero decir es que pronto me verán interactuar con variedad de ponys y otros seres a y por cierto se bien que ahora mismo alguien está escribiendo sobre mí, mi historia, la historia de Rekiem, la historia de futuros personajes eso es bastante incomodo saber que alguien te observa y escriba de ti sin tu saberlo eso es horrible ¿no lo crees? Pero bueno yo no soy el que decide eso sino el ¿escritor? O algo perecido jejeje pero bueno el que me este vigilando quiero que sepas que eres un grandísimo hijo de…

 **Autor:** cállate la boca amigo

 **¿?** :vaya así que decidiste salir de tu madriguera

 **Autor:** sabes me parece tan tonto salir no mas para detenerte esa última frase

 **¿?:** oh, pero para detener un apocalipsis eso si no puedes frenarlo ¿eh?

 **Autor:** hasta yo tengo limites, pero para detener tu estupidez eso puedo hacerlo con todo el gusto del mundo

 **¿?** : bien, quieres que te diga algo tienes el poder de cambiar la historia y no puedes, eso no me lo puedo creer

 **Autor:** tengo ese poder, pero de que valdría una historia sin una buena aventura

 **¿?:** con eso no lo contradigo, pero dame algo de mi privacidad sabes es bastante incomodo saber que alguien me esta viendo todo el tiempo (no hubo respuesta) ¿eh? ¿Estás ahí? ¿hola? De verdad eres un desgraciado…

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Nota del autor** : menudo imbécil pero que se le va ser a sin son los locos bueno creo que por fin subí un capitulo el día que era haci que YAY aunque fuera de noche jeje espero que hayan disfrutado la historia y el capitulo y ya saben sugieran,corrijan,ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió su amigo el fénix adios…

 **…El puede ser amigo o enemigo pero el solo quiero algo…**


	16. la traicion y la codicia

**Capítulo 15: la traición y la codicia**

 **Lugar castillo ya no tan en ruinas**

Después de una larga conversación con Alejandro y terminar de desayunar, el grifo Norsun fue el primera después de nosotros en levantarse y para luego sentarse junto a nosotros…

 **Rekiem:** buenos días Norsun era tu nombre ¿cierto?

 **Norsun:** buenos días y haci es soy Norsun el demoledor o antiguamente era haci

 **Alejandro:** como ¿antiguamente?

 **Norsun:** bueno ya que viviremos aquí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo les puedo contar (el comienza aspirar tanto aire como puedo para luego…) antes de venir o mejor dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás inclusive antes de conocer Holly, yo trabajo en algo llamado compañías unidas mineras de equestria o mejor dicho CUME

 **Alejandro:** como veo que esto va para largo te iré dando tu desayuno (decía mientras iba por un plato con comido junto una cuchara y un vaso de naranja para luego dárselo) come con todo el gusto del mundo

 **Norsun:** gracias (decía mientras empezaba a comer)

 **Rekiem:** podrías por favor continuar (decía con curiosidad… me gustan las historias)

 **Norsun:** oh claro en que me quede (decía mientras giraba los ojos hacia arriba y se rascaba la barba) ah sí en el nombre de CUME ¿no? (Alejandro y yo asentimos) bueno nosotros nos dividíamos en 4 facciones era Alfa, Omega, beta y a la que yo pertenecía Forcé y nosotros éramos, las facciones, ¡TODOS! éramos como una familia (decía como si estuviera recordando algo y sacando una sonrisa) siempre unidos, juntos buscando y minando como una familia ese era… nuestro dicho esos eran buenos tiempos, pero…

 **Alejandro:** ¿pero?… (decía muy atento)

 **Norsun:** sabes los CUME teníamos todo tipos de especies ponys,grifos,yak e inclusive dragones

 **Rekiem:** ¿yak? (el asiente) de casualidad también había ¿búfalos?

 **Norsun:** si pero muy pocos ellos decían que preferían estar con los suyos o algo haci… bueno como iba diciendo teníamos mucho tipos de especies todos vivíamos en armonía pero como en cualquier lugar de armonía siempre habrá alguien que quiera algo de caos

 **Alejandro:** ¿a que te refieres con eso?

 **Norsun:** bueno cuando nos tocaba tomar la decisión de algo se reunir los lideres de las 4 facciones llevaba tiempo, pero siempre se tomaba la decisión correcta pero un día una nueva compañía había llegado se hacían llamar Eko… compañía Eko (al decir ese nombre mostro una cara de frustración y enojo) ellos decían que querían trabajar como nosotros, sacar sus minerales, asentarse como nosotros y bueno nosotros como aceptábamos a cualquiera ellos… entraron fácilmente y no pudimos ver sus verdaderas intenciones

 **Rekiem:** los… ¿traicionaron? (pregunte con algo de preocupación)

 **Norsun:** ja aun peor que eso (eso me sorprendió y creo que Alejandro también) los primeros meses ellos actuaron normales como cualquier compañía pero con el pasar del tiempo encontramos sabotajes, bombas ataques de criaturas que jamás aviamos visto pero sabes que era lo mas gracioso de todo que la única compañía que no era atacada como nosotros era Eko y los muy desgraciados se justificaban diciendo que eran la compañía mas pequeñas de todos y la menos importante y que por esa razón atacaban a los mayores, nosotros entonces fuimos tan estúpidos de comenzar a culparnos a entre nosotros, comenzaron las riñas, las peleas nos estábamos separando

 **Alejandro:** y que paso con esos desgraciados de Eko, no me digas que no hicieron nada ellos también debieron haber sufrido algo ¿no?

 **Norsun:** no… en realidad hubo algunos que se mantuvieron la idea de que todo el sufrimiento fue culpa de Eko gracias a Celestia yo fui uno de esos, aunque fuimos pocos nos unimos para intentar destapar las mentiras de Eko y demostrar la verdad y una de las es que estaba en nuestro pequeño grupo fue (decía mientras cortaba el abrazo)

 **¿?** : yo… (escuchamos la voz de Holly)

 **Norsun:** Holly… (se levanta de su puesto y se le acerca le da un pequeño beso, para luego abrazarla) después de todo ese sufrimiento tú fuiste la única que me pude brindar de su apoyo, tu amistad y tu amor, te amo Holly (decía mientras la abrazaba más fuerte)

 **Holly:** y yo a ti siempre estaré a tu lado no importa que si me mantuvo tanto tiempo contigo después de tanta perdida y dolor quiero decirte que nunca me quiero separar de ti porque tu también me apoyaste en los peores momentos gracias de verdad gracias por estar a mi lado

 **Rekiem:** Esto es conmovedor (dije en silencio para no arruinar la escena, luego miro Alejandro) ¿estas llorando? (dije mientras veía Alejandro que le caía una lagrima por su ojo)

 **Alejandro:** (el se la quita rápidamente) que n…no solamente tenía algo en ojo

 **Rekiem:** sabes esa frase a sido tan usada que ya nadie se la cree (eso lo molesto un poco) tranquilo es lo más normal del mundo llorar

 **Alejandro:** solo olvídalo quieres (decía mientras se levantaba de su puesto) Holly (le llamo la atención) sienta te voy a dar el desayuno (ella asiente y se sienta)

 **Holly:** (Alejandro fue rápidamente por el desayuno pasaba su desayuno) gracias se ve delicioso y por cierto me parece tierno que algunos machos lloren eso demuestra que tiene sentimientos muy honestos con las demás personas… (dijo con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** (el se sienta en su puesto, con un pequeño sonrojo) gracias supongo (él se quedó pensativo hasta que…) espera ¿eso significa que tu esposo llora mucho? (dijo mientras miraba con curiosidad)

 **Norsun:** ¡que no yo jam…! (la interrumpí Holly)

 **Holly:** en realidad

 **Norsun:** ¡Holly no respondas eso! (decía con molestia) y no yo no lloro

 **Rekiem:** en realidad si lloraste

 **Norsun:** así dime una sola vez ¿que yo haya llorado? (decía con una sonrisa de confianza)

 **Rekiem:** claro cuando naciste (eso lo confundió) mira todo ser al nacer tiene que llorar para aprender a respirar por eso al nacer no llora lo pellizcan para que llore

 **Norsun:** Holly ¿es cierto lo que dijo?

 **Holly:** si Norsun es necesario que bebe al nacer llore para que respire y como dijo el si el bebe no llora tenemos que pegarle un golpecito o pellizco para que llore y respire entonces si tu lloraste esa vez y por cierto ¿Cómo sabias eso? (pregunto con sorpresa)

 **Rekiem:** mi padre es científico y me contaba cosas esa y la biología humana

 **Alejandro:** así que si lloraste (decía viendo con una sonrisa a Norsun y le devuelve la mirada con molestia) tranquilo, tranquilo amigo solo estoy jugando (decía con las manos alzadas y cerrando los ojos) además como dijo tu novia no nada malo llorar

 **Norsun:** sabes mejor sigo con mi historia (decía con molestia) en que me quedé ahhh si cuando intentamos mostrar la verdad a las demás facciones sobre Eko bueno después de eso intentamos cientos de veces, pero nadie nos escuchaba entonces sin más opciones… (Holly la interrumpí)

 **Holly:** querido déjame seguir a mí, sé que para ti es muy duro contar esto (el simplemente asintió) después de eso reunimos la mayor cantidad de ponys,grifos,yak y dragones posibles para luego irnos de ese lugar donde solo había odio y matanza pero que más opciones teníamos era quedarnos a morir o escapar para pelear otro día mas

 **Rekiem:** es lamentable (decía con algo tristeza)

 **Alejandro:** y ¿qué paso después de eso?

 **Holly:** no la sabemos después de eso nuestro grupo se separó, para tomar nuestros propias camino y lo que antes conocíamos como hogar ahora es un campo de guerra, CUME se disolvió y no sabemos que lo que esta pasando hace años que nos fuimos de ahí nos gustaría saber que, pasado durante todo este tiempo, pero es muy peligroso

 **Alejandro:** (nos que damos callados durante unos segundos) te ayudaremos (eso nos sorprendió) mira tal vez ahora no podamos ayudarte, pero te prometo que en algún momento iremos a ayudar a sus pueblos para devolver la paz y armonía

 **Norsun:** si tu cumple tu palabra no solamente tendrás mi ayuda, sino que también de lo que era antiguamente CUME

 **Rekiem:** lo haremos (me pusieron atención) su compañía ya a sufrido lo suficiente yo también les prometo que les ayudare para volver a su hogar y como dijo me compañero tal vez no hoy, pero algún día ayudaremos a sus amigos

 **Holly:** gracias de verdad, muchísimas gracias si hubiese alguna forma de… (yo la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** la mejor forma de pagarnos es que se queden con nosotros en nos ayuden con nuestra misión ¿esta bien? (ellos asienten) bien será mejor que esperemos a que Alfred y Kevin despierten…

Después de eso comenzamos a conversar agradablemente hablar… saben me sorprendió que Alejandro dijera algo como eso de ayudar casualmente el se intenta mantener callados, pero veo que cuando coge la suficiente confianza puedo ser muy buen conversador y dar buenas conversaciones me pregunto ¿Cómo le habrá ido en la tierra cuando yo no estaba? Solamente espero que haya arreglado sus problemas de adrenalina y de confianza después de todo no supe de el por casi 2 años bueno dejare eso pasar

ahora mismo ya que tengo algo de tiempo fue a revisar los libros de la biblioteca de este viejo castillo para investigar sobre el tema del que habla con mi subconsciente sobre Solaris o la fusión de almas algo que tenga que ver con eso pero lo único que encontré eran los efectos segundarios y que algunas partes estaban destruidas, para ese tipo de hechizos de resguardar algo con parte de su alma mmm solo decía que las personas podrían sufrir grandes dolores de cabeza, depresiones, ataques de ira, otros se volvían locos y también sobre lo hechizos mas peligrosos de todos lamentablemente esas paginas estaban destruidas solo quedaba una sobre solo efecto segundario que era "perdida completa del alma del individuo 2 posibles casos corrompimiento de alma o muerte del plano físico" ¿muerte del plano físico eso que significa? intente buscar mas afondo y solo pude encontrar un pequeño significado sobre muerte del plano físico "muerte del cuerpo orgánico y separación de alma hacia …" después de esa frase la hoja estaba destruida "demonios" mirando el lado amable por lo menos pude ver las consecuencias de los hechizos de alma, pero gran parte de ellos estaban con partes de hoja destruida aun tengo la duda será posible lo que dijo mi subconsciente sobre que uno de los efectos segundarios sea que el individuo encerrado es encerrado en otro ser vivo ¿podrían fusionarse las 2 almas? "Esas preguntas no me dejan dormir en las noches" dije en voz alta…

 **Alejandro:** entendí la referencia (decía con gracia y una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** ¿eh? (me sorprendí al escuchar a Alejandro, pero luego me comienzo a reir) jejeje no esperaba verte aquí

 **Alejandro:** y yo no esperaba que tu vieras momos bueno eso solo ara las cosas más divertidas y dime ¿Qué estas haciendo? (pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi)

 **Rekiem:** investigando, pero solamente llegue a un callejón sin salida (decía mientras comenzaba guardar los libros en las estanterías) y dime ¿tú que haces aquí?

 **Alejandro:** bueno como te desapareciste y me dejaste solo con los 2 grifos me puse nervioso y dije que venía a buscarte

 **Rekiem:** oh perdón por eso, pero Tenes que aprender a confiar en las demás personas y conversar con las demás personas o en este casos ponys,grifos o dragones y cualquier tipo de especie inteligente

 **Alejandro:** créeme que cuando tu estas ahí creo que gano la suficiente confianza para hablar con las demás perso… que diga ponys o otros seres

 **Rekiem:** no digas eso mira que cuando estábamos con Norsun y Holly hablaste como tú, con pura confianza y amabilidad, haciendo tus pequeñas bromas, créeme que por tu cuenta eres mejor que yo en ese aspecto en el de conversar y el de ser agradable eso yo la aprendí de ti (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** (el se quedo callado unos segundos) bien lo voy a intentar, pero recuerda mientras tanto tú me ayudas ¿vale? (yo asentí) bien entonces vamos a la cocina que dije que volvería contigo así que vamos (decía mientras comenzaba a caminar)

 **Rekiem:** ok…

Después fuimos a la cocina donde pude ver a nurse y Holly…

 **Rekiem:** disculpen por haberme ido, pero tuve que investigar una cosa

 **Holly:** tranquilo entendemos que ustedes también tienen sus propias ocupaciones

 **¿?** : si y me agradas que te hayas puesto investigar un poco (reconocí esa voz)

 **Rekiem y Alejandro** : buenos días Alfred…

Los grifos al escuchar eso se voltean para ver a Alfred ellos tenían gran sorpresa,felicidad y tristeza en sus ojos

 **Norsun:** Alfred d…de verdad eres tu (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Holly:** ¡Alfred! (decía mientras corría para abrazarlo) ¡te extrañamos tanto! (decía felizmente)

 **Alfred:** cuidado mi cuerpo no era como el de antes de cualquier sobre esfuerzos me podría romper un hueso (decía mientras le devolvía el abrazo)

 **Norsun:** viejo amigo no puedo creer aún seguías vivo

 **Alfred:** (el corta el abrazo) lo sé, lo que a mí me sorprende es que ustedes sigan con vida escuche lo que paso con CUME creí que habían muerto

 **Norsun:** créeme que nos falta mucho tiempo para morir

 **Holly:** pero tu estas viejo ¿te has estado cuidando?, ¿tomado tus medicinas?, ¿has estado durmiendo a la hora necesaria? (decía mientras lo revisaba su hocico, pero él se la quita rápidamente)

 **Alfred:** si Holly, me estado cuidando y espero vivir muchos años mas

 **Rekiem:** no es por interrumpíos, pero ¿Alfred as visto a Kevin?

 **Alfred:** si dijo que tenia que salir, y que volvería más tarde

 **Rekiem:** ok… (que raro)

 **Alejandro:** (mientras ellos seguían su conversación Alejandro se me acerca por el oído) tú también lo has notado ¿verdad? (no entendí la pregunta) Kevin el desaparece mucho y a veces nosotros no nos damos cuenta como nos quisiera ocultar algo ¿no te parece raro? (decía silenciosamente=

 **Rekiem:** si un poco pero no hay que sacer conclusiones de esa manera antes tenemos que averiguar las razones del porque o el como desaparece sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta, pero el avisa cuando se va

 **Alejandro:** pero el se va sin despedirse y yo no creo que sea difícil decir adiós me voy para tal parte o algo haci ¿no lo crees?

 **Rekiem:** (me quede pensativo… tiene razón en algo no es difícil despedirse, pero aun haci si Rex lo mando fue por que era bueno ¿cierto?) bien, tengo dudas sobre su comportamiento, pero de veremos preguntar después ¿esta bien? (el asintió) además no hay que arruinarles el momento a ellos (decía mientras veía a Norsun, Holly y Alfred riendo y sonriendo)

 **Alejandro:** se ve que llevan tiempo sin verse

 **Rekiem:** lo sé, me imagino que antes se conocían y me gustaría saber de qué, pero por ahora los dejare haci

 **Alejandro:** bien yo le iré dando su desayuno a Alfred (yo asentí) …

Después de ese momento tan agradable y un delicioso desayuno y también una larga conversación yo decido que ya era hora de ir a ponyville junto Alejandro, aunque al no le gustaba mucho la idea era lo mejor después de todo así cuando algún pony nos vea se amistosamente y no aterrorizado comenzamos la caminata hacia el pueblo…

 **Alejandro:** yo aun no puedo creer que te hayas cambiado tu nombre por Rekiem

 **Rekiem:** vamos no están mal nombre

 **Alejandro:** están malo que te puedo decir que al escucharlo se me rompen los tímpanos (decía con una sonrisa y señalando sus oídos)

 **Rekiem:** ¡oye! (dije mientras lo empujaba un poco para luego reír) bien entonces ¿cómo prefieres llamarme?

 **Alejandro:** como tu nombre verdadero o con decirte hermano por mi estaria bien

 **Rekiem:** bien mientras no estemos cerca de otros ponys me puedes llamar Cross y cuando estemos con mas gente solo dime hermano ¿ok?

 **Alejandro:** bien mientras no tenga que decir ese nombre todo estará bien

 **Rekiem:** ok por cierto ¿cómo han estado Fernando y Adriana?

 **Alejandro:** (se quedo callados unos segundos) bueno desde que comencé a vivir por mi cuenta yo tenia que moverme mucho a variedad de lugares y apenas podía verlos lo ultimo que supe de ellos fue mas o menos 6 meses atrás

 **Flashback 6 meses atrás**

Vemos como Alejandro con una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones marrones y botas del mismo color comienza a caminar a una casa de ladrillo para luego llegar a la puerta y comenzar a tocar…

 **¿?:** quien (preguntaron desde adentro)

 **Alejandro:** el de renta (decía fingiendo una voz)

 **¿?** : ¿señor pedro es usted? (pregunta algo confusa)

 **Alejandro:** si doña Adriana soy yo

 **Adriana:** yo pensé que vendría dentro de 2… (decía mientras comenzaba abrir la puerta)… semanas ¿Alejandro? (decía muy confundida)

 **Alejandro:** (se comenzó a reír) jajajaja de verías ver tu rostro

 **Adriana:** (estaba haciendo una cara de molestia) eres un grandísimo tonto

 **Alejandro:** (el termino de reír) si, pero este tonto vino de visita (decaí mientras sonreía)

 **Adriana:** (ella termino con una sonrisa) para ser un tonto si que eres tierno (decía mientras lo abrazaba)

 **Alejandro:** (el recibió el abrazo con mucho gusto) dime ¿cómo has estado Adri?

 **Adriana:** bastante bien Alejandro no me puedo quejar y dime ¿cómo has estado tu?

 **Alejandro:** bien aguatando y siendo positivo como siempre y ¿esta Fernando?

 **Adriana:** si pasa (decía mientras los 2 pasaban adentro de casa y veían un hombre joven adentro sentando en un sillón)

 **Alejandro:** ¡Fernando! (decía con una gran sonrisa)

 **Fernando:** ¿Alejandro? (decía con sorpresa) ¡Alejandro! (decía para luego acercarse y abrazarlo) me viejo amigo y hermano cuanto tiempo a pasado (decía mientras cortaba el abrazo)

 **Alejandro:** el suficiente para decirte que cada vez que te vuelvo a ver te veo más viejo (decía con gracia)

 **Fernando:** tiene razón el algo estoy algo viejo pero mi hermosura no me lo quita nadie (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** claro (decía sarcásticamente)

 **Fernando:** jajaja y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 **Alejandro:** ¿Qué? Es que uno no puede visitar su propia familia hoy en día (decía con una sonrisa) jeje no va enserio se que llevo desaparecido mucho tiempo, pero ustedes saben que siempre que pueda voy a intentarlos visitar

 **Fernando:** lo sabemos y créenos que cuando nos visitas nos haces muy felices saber que sigas con vida

 **Alejandro:** ya te lo dije una vez yo simplemente soy un mensajero nada graba

 **Adriana:** pues no dijiste lo mismo al irte sabes yo aun no entiendo ¿Por qué te fuiste?

 **Alejandro:** ya te lo dijo, aunque sea un mensajero… digamos que algunas personas no les agrada mucho mi trabajo entonces la mejor decisión mía fue irme para que no tuviera problemas después

 **Fernando:** y luego dices que nos preocupas demasiado (decía un poco molesto) sabes porque tuviste que aceptar ese trabajo

 **Alejandro:** era mi mejor opción podía conseguir buen dinero y no tenia que hacer nada malo

 **Fernando:** y siquiera sabes ¿Qué hay dentro de los paquetes?

 **Alejandro:** no ¿porque debería revisar algo que ni siquiera es mío?

 **Fernando:** en seria no te preocupa no un poco que es lo que estas llevando dentro de esas cajas (decía aun mas molesto)

 **Alejandro:** si te dijera que no te enojarías ¿verdad? (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Fernando:** ¿tú que crees?

 **Alejandro:** pues uno de las cosas que me enseño Cross es no mentir a tu propia familia asi que no me importo o interesa que hay dentro de esos cofres

 **Fernando:** otra vez con ese muchacho (decía con molestia) tu sabes que los de su clase no le importamos

 **Alejandro:** (eso lo molesto) otra vez esa mierda ya te lo dije un millón de veces él es diferente

 **Fernando:** nosotros te dimos un hogar, una vida para que vivieras felizmente dime ¿qué te dio el que nosotros no?

 **Alejandro:** me enseño a ser honesto y responsable, pelear por los míos, por los de mi alrededor me brindo algo que nadie más lo a echo su amistad crees que yo hago con gusto, con felicidad aun sabiendo que me puedo morir ¡YO HAGO ESTA MIERDA POR USTEDES! (decía enfadado y gritando, para luego tomar aire) yo hago esto para que ustedes no les pase nada malo no quiero perderlos a ustedes como hicieron con mis padres tengo miedo de perderlos, pero entiendo que a ti no te importa un carajo mis ideales (decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta) será mejor que me valla de aquí antes de que te quejes de algo mas (decía mientras abría la puerta) Adri perdona hubiera deseado que esto hubiera terminado de otra forma (decía para luego verla y a ella se le salió una lagrima mientras que Alejandro se iba y cerraba la puerta)

Después Seva corriendo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos "de verdad hubiera deseado que esto hubiera terminado de otra forma" decía con tristeza y en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

 **Fin del flashback**

Yo…yo no puedo creer que la ultima vez que los vio fuera de esa forma en vez de ser sonrisas y alegría fuera enojo y tristeza…

 **Rekiem:** Alejandro… yo

 **Alejandro:** lo sé, lo sé no debí discutir con ellos de esa forma (decía con una mirada perdida)

 **Rekiem:** no a lo que iba decir

 **Alejandro:** no digas nada… supongo que ese es el pueblo (decía señalando hacia adelante)

 **Rekiem:** si (decía mientras veía el puente que llevaba el pueblo) eeeh tiene algo para taparte el rostro como te dije este pueblo aun nos tiene miedo y sinos vean a los 2 juntos pues ya sabes

 **Alejandro:** si tengo algo para eso (decía saca una pañuelera de color azul) este servirá para taparme gran parte del rostro (decía mientras se lo ponía y le tapaba casi todo el rostro hasta su nariz y hasta un poco más) vez

 **Rekiem:** bien (decía mientras yo me ponía la capucha de la chaqueta y la bufanda que me tapa mi rostro no mas de la boca y un poco de la nariz) bien ¿listo?

 **Alejandro:** emmm si pero antes (decía viendo su reloj) 12:35 am vaya aquí el tiempo pasa mu.. (sentimos como la tierra tembló un poco) ¿tú también lo sentiste verdad? (volvió a temblar) ¿eso es normal?

 **Rekiem:** no nada normal (decía mientras veía para todas partes y volvió a temblar) ok estoy ya no es normal (decía mientras me fijaba en el pueblo y comencé a escuchar gritos) eeeeh ok ahora si estoy preocupado va… (no podía terminar la frase por que una gran pata apareció en frente mío) ¡oh mierda! (decía mientras me echaba para atrás)

 **Alejandro:** ¿¡santa virgen de las peras eso es un dragón!? (decía mirando para arriba)

 **Rekiem:** ¡que! (comencé a mirar para arriba) ¡has su put…! (no podía terminar la frase por que el dragón rugió ferozmente, mientras miraba al dragón de color purpura y de escamas verdes un segundo el es) ¿¡spike!?

 **Alejandro:** ¿¡quién!? (decía algo nervioso al ver el dragón)

 **Rekiem:** (el gran dragon spike baja su cabeza para vernos a los 2) muy bien quédate completamente quieto los dragones vuelen el miedo (no hubo respuesta) ¿Alejandro? (me voltea para ver a Alejandro, pero sorpresa el ya estaba corriendo hacia el pueblo pasando de largo de mi) ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!? (decía en un grito)

 **Alejandro:** (el se paro en seco) ¡ES UN DRAGON IDIOTA NO UN PERRO! (grito para seguir corriendo)

 **Rekiem:** (a caray si es cierto y ahora tengo a gigante dragón al frente mío, piensa,piensa,piensa lo tengo comienzo a buscar por mi bolso un gran gema de color azul) m…mira spike un gran y delicioso zafiro (decía él lo veía con gran interés en obtenerla) la quieres (el asiente con rapidez) de verdad (el vuelve asentir y ahora con la lengua afuera) ¡entonces tómala! (decía para luego lanzarla muy lejos y salió corriendo por el zafiro y ahora yo ya estoy corriendo dentro del pueblo y veo Alejandro cerca también pero ahora en trote yo me le acerco por detrás) maldito me abandonaste (decía enfadado)

 **Alejandro:** yo sabía que lograrías escapar (yo le pego un puñetazo en el brazo) ¡auch! (decía mientras se sobaba el brazo) bien me lo merecía, perdón ahora explícate quien es ese dragón

 **Rekiem:** se llama spike y el no es haci de grande él es bebe dragan

 **Alejandro:** Tenes que estar bromeando eso un ¿bebe dragón?

 **Rekiem:** lo sé que parece raro, pero en realidad la ultima vez que vi a spike de ese tamaño fue en uno de los episodios (comencé a recordar) a ya recordé

 **Alejandro:** ¿recordar que? (decía sin comprender)

 **Rekiem:** (le explique el episodio de la segunda temporada llamado ataque de codicia mientras nos ponía en lugar seguro) ¿listo entendiste?

 **Alejandro:** si ese dragón llamado spike por ser un dragón él tiene la condición de que si toma demasiados objetos se vuelve muy codicioso y se trasforma en un monstruo gigante codicioso (decía mientras escuchábamos un gran rugido de spike) y ¿bien que aremos?

 **Rekiem:** primero de vemos encontrar a las chicas (escuche como los ponys se aterrorizan por el gran dragón spike)

 **¿?** : y ahora que (escuche una voz femenina muy conocida)

 **Rekiem:** Rainbow (dije para luego ver las chicas, pero faltaba Rarity) ¡chicas! (dije para luego llamarle la atención)

 **Twilight:** ¿Rekiem? (decía para luego ver las chicas acercándose a mí y Alejandro)

 **Rekiem:** me alegra saber que estas bien (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Twilight:** a nosotras también nos alegra saber que estas bien

 **Rainbow:** quien es el (decía señalando a Alejandro)

 **Rekiem:** bueno como el tiempo es oro muy bien aquí vamos chicas el es mi hermano Alejandro y Alejandro ellas son las chicas que te hable hace unos días

 **Alejandro:** hola (decía levantando la mano y ellas también saludaron con la mano) bien como dijo mi hermano el tiempo es oro y ahora como detenemos al dragón

 **Twilight:** no lo sabemos por eso lo estamos siguiendo para resolver este problema

 **Rekiem:** podrían decirme donde esta rari… (no pude terminar por escuchar el rugir de spike y luego escuchar un grito de una yegua) saben que ya no dije nada ya se donde esta (dije para luego ver a spike que tenia a Rarity en su garra)

 **Rarity:** ¡suéltame horrible monstruo! (decía muy molesta)

 **Alejandro:** hermano (yo lo veo) recuerdas que esta mañana tenia un mal presentimiento (yo asentí) ya ves tú que tenía la razón después de todo (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** no me jodas ahora por favor (decía mientras veía spike)

 **Rainbow:** hay que ayudarla (decía mientras tomaba del brazo a Fluttershy) yo y Fluttershy lo haremos (decía para emprender el vuelo)

 **Applejack:** bien mientras que aremos nosotros

 **Rekiem:** ir a un lugar seguro (decía mientras veía como Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy intentaban que spike soltara a Rarity)

 **Alejandro:** hey por allá (decía mientras veía en cielo como un humo oscuro se acerca) ¿Qué es eso?

 **Rainbow:** ¡miren los wonderbolts!

 **Alejandro:** ¿Quiénes? (decía acercándoseme a mi)

 **Rekiem:** es un grupo de vuelo de elite (decía mientras miraba como atacaban a spike)

 **Alejandro:** que bien entonces será fácil para ellos derrotar…(no puede terminar la frase por ver como los wonderbolts eran encerrados por spike y seguir guardando sus "tesoros") ¡grupo de elite mi trasero! (decía con molestia)

 **Rekiem:** jaja lo se creo que los preparan mas para acrobacias que para estos casos de enfrentarse a dragones

 **Twilight:** miren (decía mientras spike seguía escalando, pero se detuvo en seco y comienza rugir)

 **Rarity:** ¡Ah!, silencio. No tienes nada de qué estar orgulloso. Les robas a los ponis, aterrorizas a la ciudad, ¡y me usas como arma contra mis amigas! Lo cual de que a pesar de que es horrible, casi puedo comprender por qué eres un dragón. ¡Pero esto! (Se rasga una capa que tenia de color rosa fuerte) ¡Esto, es un crimen contra la moda! (dejando ver el collar de rubí que le dio spike y dragón gigante spike resoplo viendo el rubí de fuego) ¡aah no tu no vas a tener esta maravillosa gema

 **Alejandro:** ya se jodio esa chica (decía poniendo cuidado a la discusión)

 **Rarity:** Esta me la regaló mi querido amigo Spikey Wikey... el dragón más dulce, tierno y generoso del mundo. ¡Y es muy valiosa para mí como para dársela a una bestia codiciosa como tú!

 **Rekiem:** okey toda va según como debe (decía viendo fijamente a spike)

 **Twilight:** ¿eso que significa?

 **Rekiem:** ya lo veraz (decía mientras veía como spike se sacude un poco)

 **Rarity:** ¿y ahora qué? Supongo que me vas a comer ¿no? (decida ya muy molesto como para tenerle miedo al dragón que ahora se trasforma con gran velocidad en spike él bebe dragón) ¿¡spike!? ¿eres tu el dragón salvaje (decían para luego comenzar a caer

 **Pinkie** : ¡que alguien haga algo! (decía mientras usaba unos binoculares y muy asustada callándose de espaldas)

 **Rainbow:** ¡hecho! (decía mientras tomaba rápidamente del brazo a Fluttershy y volaban juntas rápidamente tomando la tela rota de la capa de Rarity para después volar hacia ellos)

 **Rekiem:** aquí se estaría declarándose, pero ella lo evita

 **Alejandro:** ¿Qué? (decía entender)

 **Rekiem:** mas tarde te lo explico (decía mientras veía como Rainbow y Fluttershy atrapan a spike y Rarity y los comienzas a bajar)

 **Fluttershy:** (los dejan en el suelo) ¡lo logramos! ¡no puedo creer que lo logramos!

 **Alejandro:** (veía que Alejandro estaba viendo como los wonderbolts se iban) menudos cobardes

 **Spike:** ehhh chicos (le pusimos cuidado) no ¿tendrán algo para taparme? (decía mientras usaba sus garritas para taparse sus partes íntimas mientras se sonríe avergonzadamente y las chicas también se sonrojan)

 **Rekiem:** (yo me quito me chaqueta) spike (me pone atención) ten amiguito (decía mientras le pasaba mi chaqueta) te quedara lo suficiente mente grande para taparte gran parte de tu cuerpo y también con tu… ya sabes… (hay no voy a decirlo)

 **Alejandre:** tranquilo tomate tu tiempo (decía con una sonrisa y yo molesto un poco)

 **Rekiem:** que te den y spike mire te presento a mi hermano Alejandro y Alejandro y el spike el bebe dragón de Twilight la señorita de morado (decía mientras señalaba a twi)

 **Alejandro:** hola pequeño dragón con poder de destrucción masivo (dijo saludando con su mano)

 **Rekiem:** jeje discúlpenlo mi hermano le encanta a ser bromas así que (pero veía como spike estaba viendo su garra y comparándola con la inmensa huella que había en el suelo y Rarity se da cuenta de eso y se le acerca)

 **Rarity:** Spike, necesito decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Spike:** ¿Orgullosa de mí? (decía extrañado)

 **Rarity:** Sí. Fuiste tú quien le impidió a-a... ti, destruir todo Ponyville. ¡Eres mi héroe, Spikey Wikey! (decía dándole un beso en la mejilla)

 **Alejandro:** no es por decir nada, pero ya te disté cuenta que más de la mitad de este pueblo esta destruido (decía viendo alrededor viendo variedad de casas destruidas)

 **Rekiem:** lo sé, pero no arruinemos el momento quieres (decía viendo a spike con una gran sonrisa y tocándose la mejilla) que tierno…

Después de eso fuimos a la biblioteca de Twilight para que spike se pusiera ropa y me devolviera me chaqueta también como Alejandro haci conversación con las manes 6 y eso me puso a sonreír después de eso veía spike estaba escribiendo una carta para la princesa celestia haci que se me ocurrió una gran idea…

 **Rekiem:** spike espera (le dije antes de que le mandase la carta a celestia) Twilight ven por favor (ella viene junto a mi spike) tu también Alejandro (el se acerca) bueno Twilight creo que ya es hora de que la princesa celestia sepa de mi y ahora de Alejandro

 **Twilight:** ¿en serio? (decía con sorpresa) pero tu dijiste…(la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** sé lo que dije que dentro una semana podrías hablar con celestia, pero yo solo la hacía por él tenía que esperar a mi hermano menor (decía mientras lo señalaba con mi pulgar) y ahora creo que estamos listos, tú que dices Alejandro

 **Alejandro:** (él se quedó pensativo unos segundos) pues si tu me ayudas y todo eso pues creo no tengo ningún problema

 **Rekiem:** bien entonces adelante Twilight escribe lo que tengas que escribir

 **Twilight:** (ella sonríe muy feliz) gracias, ahora spike podrías pasarme tu carta (él se la pasa junto a la pluma)…

Ella se quedo un rato escribiendo un rato hasta que…

 **Twilight:** listo (decía terminando de escribir) léelo (yo asentí)

Querida princesa Celestia le habla su más fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle y quería informarle de 2 nuevas criaturas que se hicieron su aparición en el bosque everfree se hacen llamar humanos y son completamente amistosos y dicen que vinieron aquí por una misión que aún no asido especificada, lo único que se especificado es que su misión es la de defender equestria por esa misma razón yo su más fiel alumna quería dar aviso de estas 2 nuevas criaturas espero su más pronta respuesta.

 **Rekiem:** bien creo que no hay nada malo ¿verdad? (decía viendo Alejandro y el niega con la cabeza) bien entonces adelante spike envíala (decía pasándosela a spike y la quema con su llamas verdes) bien…(espero que todo salga bien)

* * *

Nuestros campeones aun visto la triste historia de Norsun y Holly, y vieron un feroz dragón lleno de codicia en su corazón pero que fue librado de esos sentimientos de codicia gracias al sentimiento de la amistad y ahora se esta esperando la respuesta de la gobernante de equestria ¿Qué pasara? Eso la sabremos en el siguiente capítulo porque…

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Nota del autor: SIIIIIIIIII, lo logre capitulo antes de tiempo y ¿por qué? Estuve inspirado casi toda la semana y tengo muchas ideas para futuro que espero disfruten Dios estoy muy feliz lo logre y espero poder el siguiente capitulo mas pronto posible como lo hice hoy y bueno espero que sugieran, o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió su amigo el fénix adiós**


	17. incoherencia resueltas

**Capítulo 16: incoherencia resueltas**

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Rex:** hola Greenforces (decía mientras se acercaba a su compañero)

 **Greenforces:** si que tardaste esta vez

 **Rex:** tú sabes que encontrar el refugio de Nissa es difícil, hasta para mi

 **Greenforces:** bien y ¿Cómo te fue?

 **Rex:** bien y a decir verdad Nissa no a cambiado nada

 **Greenforces:** no me sorprende y que tiene mas de 500 años de edad y aún no ha madurado

 **Rex:** pero a mi agrada mucho según como es

 **Greenforces:** ¿en serio? O no será por otra cosa (decía pícaramente)

 **Rex:** ¿e…eso que significa? (pregunto con algunos nervios)

 **Greenforces:** jeje nada,nada (decía mientras miraba a la gran esfera de cristal)

 **Rex:** y como va todo

 **Greenforces:** ¿te digo la buena o la mala?

 **Rex:** la buena primero por favor

 **Greenforces:** bien primero Rekiem y Alejandro fueron a las cavernas para conseguir los minerales para la armadura y herramientas de Alejandro después de eso siguieron con las reapariciones del castillo y ahora yo no esta tan en ruinas después de eso fueron al rescate de Holly y Norsun de unos lobos de madera, ellos ganaron, pero Rekiem fue herido de un zarpazo del ojo derecho pero su herida se regenero dejando no más que una cicatriz (el interrumpe)

 **Rex:** vaya, otros de los poderes que les dimos ya lo probé sin saberlo

 **Greenforces:** ¿el de regenerarse?

 **Rex:** haci es, nosotros le dimos unos cuantos poderes como el de la construcción instantánea y la regeneración

 **Greenforces:** ósea poderes de terraria (el asiente) entonces ¿Alejandro también tiene esos mismos poderes? (el vuelve asentir) ¿entonces también pueden usar magia?

 **Rex:** si… ahora que lo dices (decía mientras parecía una carta en blanco y una pluma con tinta) tu sigue explicando lo que ha pasado mientras que yo no estaba (decía mientras escribía)

 **Greenforces:** bien después de que se regenerara la herida quedo una cicatriz, pero el la acepto esa cicatriz después se fueron a dormir y a la mañana siguiente todo fue normal, Rekiem y Alejandro escucharon del pasado de Norsun y Holly y después se enfrentaron o mejor dicho vieron a un dragón

 **Rex:** ¿¡un dragón!? (decía con gran sorpresa, pero aun haci seguía escribiendo)

 **Greenforces:** si, pero era spike destruyo como la mitad del pueblo, pero nadie salió herido y después de eso le mandaron una carta a Celestia avisando de su presencia

 **Rex:** ok eso es bueno es mejor que Celestia sepa de la existencia de los 2 y que no allá ningún problema después y después de eso

 **Greenforces:** pues ahora están conversando (decía mientras veía por la esfera gigante a Rekiem y Alejandro hablando con las manes 6 y spike)

 **Rex:** bueno, pero yo no veo la mala noticia (decía terminando de escribir)

 **Greenforces:** Rex, se trata del otro el que está dentro de el(eso lo tomo por sorpresa) ya esta recuperando las fuerzas necesaria para salir

 **Rex:** (eso lo sorprendió bastante, pero luego cerrar los ojos tranquilamente) como te dije una vez yo confió en Rekiem y un poco en el otro (decía tranquilamente)

 **¿?:** oh gracias (dije con una voz terrorífica) gracias por confiar en mi me sorprendiste bastante jeje

 **Greenforces:** oh mira quien bien vino a meter la cucharada (decía un poco molesto)

 **¿?:** tu de verías aprender algo de Rex el por lo menos tiene algo de confianza en mi (dije con dramatismo) pero bueno como siempre los ancianos son la más enojones y molestos

 **Greenforces:** eres un (Rex lo interrumpe)

 **Rex:** ya cálmate, el solo quiere molestarte dime ¿qué quieres?

 **¿?:** bueno como que escuché que estaban hablando de mí, me dije hey tal vez necesitan alguna explicación o algo por ese estilo y bueno por eso vine

 **Greenforces:** ¿es que nos cree estúpidos?

 **¿?:** a ti si te considero estúpido y a Rex ya no tanto (eso les molesto) pero va enserio se que tiene algunas preguntas haci que adelante pregunten

 **Greenforces:** ¿del 1 al 10 cuanto eres de molesto?

 **¿?:** oh fácil soy infinitamente molesto jajaja (dije molestándolos)

 **Rex:** ya greenforces solo quiere verte enojado (decía mientras su compañero intentaba calmarse) bien yo si tengo una pregunta ¿cómo es posible que estas consiguiendo fuerzas se estas completamente sellado?

 **¿?:** buena pregunta, de verdad muy buena pregunta, bien cómo te lo explico (decía pensativo) bueno mira cuando fui teletransportado de equestria mientras estaba y estoy encerrado en el cuerpo de nuestro querido amigo Rekiem me dio una gran idea, que fue revertir el hechizo que usaron para mandarme a la tierra

 **Rex:** y ¿cómo lo hiciste?, ¿sino tenías magia? (decía algo confundido)

 **¿?:** usando las leyes de la física (el no comprendió lo que dije) mira la teletransportación hace que el objeto que va ser teletransportado tiene que ser divido en moléculas y en partículas para pasar de una zona a otra haciendo que objeto vuelva a recrearse en la zona que fue teletransportado entonces seme ocurrió algo muy ingenioso el hechizo que usaron para encerrarme era también parte del cuerpo ¿no? jeje entonces se me ocurrió que con el poco tiempo que tenía cambie las moléculas del hechizo haciendo que envés de hacerse mas fuerte, se hiciese más débil es por esa razón es que estoy recuperando mis fuerzas lentamente sin tener que sobre esforzarme

 **(nota de autor: esto lo cree yo, esta pequeña teoría, para que no se lo tomen en serio porque yo no soy maestro de la nasa jeje prosigamos…)**

 **Rex:** (él se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos) bien me siento satisfecho con esa respuesta y ahora mi segunda pregunta quiero saber ¿tú de verdad solo quieres recuperar tus poderes?

 **¿?:** pues claro ese es mi objetivo principal, pero como te dije la ultima vez are lo que sea para recuperar mis poderes y eso incluye también que si tengo que matar a alguien lo hare (eso los asusto) jajajaja no mentira jajaja tranquilos yo me jure a mi mismo no matar a nadie desde ahora en este mismo momento ,dia,hora,minuto y segundo (decía con gracia eso hiso que se molestara más) jejeje tranquilo solo estoy bromeando, pero no quiero y pienso no matar a nadie… aunque si me veo en la obligación… ñeeee no matare a nadie, pero si lastimare hasta casi matarlo de diferentes formas muy gustosas para mí, no para ellos bueno ya entiendes

 **Rex:** si entendí y a la perfección, pero promete que por el amor a todo el universo no mataras a nadie

 **¿?:** bueno si, es una Pinkie promesa (dije con aburrimiento), pero eso si voy asustar algunos ponys y otros seres mientras este afuera

 **Rex:** mientras no mates a nadie todo estará bien… creo (dijo lo ultimo con algo de preocupación)

 **¿?:** tranquilo no ahora ninguna estupidez…espero (decía algo pensativo) bueno sino tiene ninguna otra pregunta creo ya puedo irme

 **Rex:** creo que por ahora ya no tengo ninguna pregunta así que puedes irte

 **¿?** : yo decidera cuando irme (dije para luego hacer completo silencio) … bien me voy, adiós Rex, adiós anciano enojón

 **Greenforces:** desgraciado cabron (decía muy molesto)

 **¿?:** tu madre (dije con una voz como en eco y rápidamente)

 **Greenforces:** ¡DESGR…! (Su compañero le tapa la boca)

 **Rex:** tranquilo amigo es solo quiero molestarte y hacerte enojar (decía para luego no sentir la presencia la voz qua hace unos momentos se sentía cerca) vez ya se fue

 **Greenforces:** ese tipo si que me hace enojar (decía mientras se intentaba calmar) vuelvo y pregunto ¿estas completamente seguro en esto?

 **Rex:** que si confía en mi

 **Greenforces:** no,no,no yo si confió en ti en quien no confió es en ese tipo que es un psicópata mental

 **Rex:** tranquilo, aunque saliera de sus cadenas jamás podrá escapar del cuerpo de Rekiem, ya que si el lo intenta se muere

 **Greenforces:** pero podrá usar el cuerpo de ese chico cuando él quiera

 **Rex:** no exactamente (eso lo sorprendió) cuando llegue el momento lo veraz… por ahora voy a enviar carta a Rekiem (decía mientras quemaba la carta con un fuego de color blanco)

 **Greenforces:** bien si tu dices que todo saldrá bien, pues confiare en ti, pero si algo sale mal será tu culpa ¿entendido?

 **Rex:** ¿en serio me vas a dejar solo en esto si llega a pasar algo malo y aunque no vaya pasar nada?

 **Greenforces:** pues si no pasa nada te seguiré ayudando como siempre, pero si paso algo tendré que entregarte

 **Rex:** pero sabes que tú también te metiste en esto verdad si después de todo cuando el sin nombre apareció no dijiste nada así que si me llegas a inculpar yo puedo decir fácilmente que tu fuiste mi cómplice y te arrastraría conmigo (decía con una sonrisa confiada)

 **Greenforces:** (su compañero al escuchar esto se quedo con rostro de miedo y nervios) e…eres un d…desgraciado (decía muy nervioso)

 **Rex:** hey yo no comencé con las amenazas de ser entregado ahora tu y yo nos metimos en este problema

 **Greenforces:** te odio tanto algunas veces

 **Rex:** oh vamos amigo ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

 **Greenforces:** me vengare por esto, te lo juro que me vengare (Decía ahora con enojo y no poniéndole cuidado a su compañero)

 **Rex:** inténtalo si quieres no te tengo miedo (decía retadoramente)

 **Greenforces:** oh me estas retando ¿eh? Bien (decía mientras sacaba una lanza de plata y la punta brillaba fuertemente) pues te are sentir el verdadero miedo (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rex:** jejeje no me hagas reír anciano después de todo no me dicen el semi ángel de valor por algo (decía mientras sacaba una imponente hoz de plata y la hoja era prendida por un imponente fuego de color dorado) y si crees poder vencerme pues ven y demuéstralo (decía retadoramente)

 **Greenforces:** tu orgullo es lo único que nunca va a cambiar ¿verdad? (el simplemente sonrió) bien al parecer tendré que enseñarte de nuevo cual es la diferencia entra el maestro y alumno…

Ambos comienzas a correr uno contra el otro dando el primer ataque Rex atacando con su hoz lateralmente, pero Greenforces se agacha esquivando el ataque ahora usa su lanza mientras esta agachado con rapidez para atacar a sus piernas, pero Rex en un rápido salto esquiva el ataque de Greenforces y dándole una rápida patada en la cabeza haciendo rodar por el suelo, pero se levanta rápidamente

 **Rex:** estas perdiendo tu toque

 **Greenforces:** eso es lo que crees

 **Rex:** ¿eh?...

Greenforces levanta rápidamente su mano haciendo aparecer un puño de tierra mandarlo a volar contra el techo de piedra mientras el caía con rapidez, greenforces pega un gran salto haci a el para atacarlo, pero Rex comienza a girar juntando todo su cuerpo y comenzando a dar vueltas con rapidez y darse un gran impulso gracias a sus alas yendo en dirección de Greenforces con su hoz la usa mientras va dando giros sin parar haciendo imposible el poder esquivar el golpe, greenforces usa su lanza para protegerse, pero como todos los golpes eran contundentes su resistencia comenzaba a bajar con gran rapidez, pero en ultimo intento de liberarse del ataque usa la mano tierra para atrapar a Rex haciendo que su ataque siguiera paro ahora mas lento entonces Greenforces ya en el suelo junto sus manos creando una bola de energía de color verde lanzándolo contra Rex que estaba atrapado aun por la mano de tierra cuando hiso contacto con Rex hiso una gran explosión haciendo que saliera mucho humo…

 **Greenforces:** que dijiste antes de ¿que había perdido mi toque? O ¿será que tú te volviste más débil? (mientras hablaba 5 hoces de colores naranja aparecieron con gran rapidez que venían hacia con poco tiempo pudo bloquear 2 de las hoces mientras que las otras 3 chocaron contra el explotando y mandándolo a volar)

 **Rex:** y luego dices que soy muy hablador (decía mientras aparecía entre el humo con la capa quemada, dejando ver una armadura de color blanco y por debajo de ella un traje de color negro)

 **Greenforces:** (el comenzó a aparecer entre el humo dejando ver un unicornio de ojos marrones, pelaje color verdoso, crin café y las puntas de su crin eran color verde oscuro y usaba una armadura dorada y por debajo un traje de color blanco) dime… ¿te quieres morir hoy? (decía molesto por el potente ataque de su compañero)

 **Rex:** tu sabes que soy inmortal (decía sonriendo y levantando amenazadoramente su hoz)

 **Greenforces:** no por mucho (decía mientras levantaba su lanza imponentemente…)

Ambos se vuelven a lanzar en contra de cada uno Rex invocando mas hoces y greenforces comienza a invocar lanzas de tierra, pero justo antes de chocar fueron detenidos por inmenso muro de piedra ellos fueron a ver quién fue el que invoco el muro de piedra…

 **Greenforces y** **Rex:** (ellos vieron una figura encapuchada, pero se dieron cuentas que llevaba un collar de oro en forma de cruz y en centro de la cruz un pequeño corazón de color rojo sangre) ¿¡inspectora!? (decían asustados y sorprendidos)

 **Inspectora:** saben me dieron la simple orden de revisar a los grupos de vigilancia de elite todos estaban haciendo su trabajo normalmente y que me encuentro aquí en sector C-3 El sector con menos problemas y que veo a 2 semi ángeles peleando entre si (decía la voz femenina con gran molestia) y ahora digan me ¿qué paso aquí?

 **Rex y Greenforces:** ¡fue si culpa! (decían al mismo tiempo y señalando entre sí)

 **Rex:** ¿¡como que mi culpa, tú me amenazaste!? (decía molesto)

 **Greenforces:** ¡y tú me extorsionaste! (decía igual de molesto, pero que luego ambos comenzaran a discutir) ¡tu me obligaste a resguardar este secretito tuyo!

 **Rex:** ¡yo jamás te dije que guardaras ese secreto tu fuiste el que comenzó amenazar!

 **Greenforces:** ¡oh en serio "señor tengo confianza en todos siendo bueno o malo" quien que fue el que me extorsiono diciendo que me llevaría de cómplice sino mantenía el secreto

 **Inspectora:** ¡silencio los 2 ahora! (decía ya molesta y ambos se quedaron completamente callados) y ahora pueden explicarme ¿Qué es ese secretito? (ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos) ¿y bien? (decía esperando la respuesta)

 **Rex:** ehhh b…bueno

 **Greenforces:** n…nosotros (ella comienza a mirarlos fijamente) emmm

 **Rex:** c…como se lo decimos sin que se e…enoje

 **Greenforces:** a v…ver inspectora c…como explicarle digamos que es un problema con un recluta

 **Inspectora:** ¿Qué tipo de problema? (decía con mas serenidad y tranquilidad)

 **Rex:** ok… (comienza respirar hasta llenar completamente sus pulmones de aire) un nuevo recluta que escogí de la tierra D-21 al parecer es el elegido que salvara el multiverso de Moon lord Dios lunar pero tuve que mandarlo al universo alterno de la combinación del videojuego llamando terraria y la serie My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad universo D-45 pero alparcear la familia del recluta Cross Álvarez Sánchez fue antiguamente mandada al universo D-21 por un hechizo muy poderoso del antiguo líder de equestria Solaris (dijo rápidamente)

 **Inspectora:** ¿cómo saben que es elegido? (decía sin mucha sorpresa)

 **Greenforces:** la leyenda decía que su pelo serio blanco como la nieva y sus ojos que solo mostrarían valor y coraje al verlos

 **Inspectora:** eso es solamente una parte de la profecía

 **Rex:** pero es lo más importante

 **Inspectora:** hasta los pequeños detalles sin igual de importantes si saben bien la profecía decía un guerrero se levantaría imponentemente que tiene el pelo blanco como la fría nieve y ojos rojo sangre que solo demuestran valor y coraje y que seba a enfrentar a variedad de adversidades y que tendría que enfrentarse a un demonio interno y por lo que me dijeron el es solamente es un chico con características muy especiales

 **Rex:** eso explicaría muchas cosas (ella no entendió lo que dijo)

 **Greenforces:** inspectora es que si tiene un demonio

 **Rex:** bueno demonio, demonio yo no le diría haci sino, semi demonio creo yo

 **Inspectora:** eso ¿qué significa?

 **Rex:** bueno

 **¿?:** oigan chicos se me olvido… (me di cuenta de la presencia de la chica) ¿Quién es la dama? (dije inspectoramente)

 **Inspectora:** ¿qué es esa presencia y voz? (decía con seriedad)

 **Rex:** bueno recuerda ase un momento que el recluta tenía las características que le dije hace un segundo (ella siente) bueno una de esas características es que tiene un antiguo ser que intento destruir toda la equestria D-45 a mano propia y pues fue encerrado en una yegua que luego fue mandado a la tierra D-21 desde ese día la familia de Cross a sido los guadianeses de… (lo interrumpí)

 **¿?:** …mi, muy buena dama mi nombre por ahora no es importante por al parecer usted quiere saber sobre mi pues se lo digo sencillamente haci soy un antiguo pony que solamente quería venganza contra mi propia familia sufrí de traición y un terrible engaño de mi tío, pero al final cumplí mi venganza, pero page el terrible precio de ser mandado a otro universo desde hace 10000 años e esperado por mi libertad y se está acercando ese día

 **Inspectora:** (ella se quedo en silencio pensativo) dime ¿qué aras cuando estés libre?

 **¿?:** me sorprende que no te sorprendas jeje (dije con gracia) pero bueno como les dije anteriormente a tus compañeros yo no are nada (eso la sorprendió, pero muy poco) lo único que quiero es recuperar mis poderes que están repartidos por toda equestria o mejor dicho en ciertas personas por haci decirlo y bueno, después de eso de vivir enjaulado por más de 10000 años quisiera disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones y después divertirme al máximo, hacer lo que no pude en toda mi vida

 **Inspectora:** ¿eso es todo? ¿Vas a salir no mas para eso acaso? o ¿no quieres conquistar equestria? o ¿intentar volver a destruirla toda? (decía con un poco de sorpresa, pero sorprendió más a Rex y Greenforces)

 **¿?:** mmm NOPP, mire sinceramente yo cumplí con mi mayor objetivo que era vengarme de mi tío Solaris haciendo sufrir de la peor forma posible quitándole todo lo que el ama, como el me lo hiso a mi y para ser le sincero envés de ser un destructor de equestria, quisiera ser la molestia de equestria

 **Inspectora:** ¿eso que significa? (decía tranquilamente)

 **¿?:** bueno digamos que me antiguo motivo de vida era acabar por completo con Solaris de todas formas posibles, pero como ya lo complete ese objetivo pues me puse a pensar ¿cuál es mi verdadero motivo de vida? Y solo pensé en 2 el que dice mi cutie mark y el ser una molestia para todo el mundo

 **Inspectora:** podrías decirme ¿Cuál es tu talento especial?

 **¿?:** bueno es bastante sencillo y creo que no seria un gran spoiler para el espectador después de todo ya estoy a la vuelta de esquina para salir (ellos no comprendieron lo que dio), bueno mi talento especial el de ver los sentimientos de cualquier ser ya sea enojo,tristesa,felicidad,miedo,compasión,celos y amor y todos los demás sentimientos, se cuando me mienten y también cuando no lo hacen, el que me intenta engañar probara una cucharada de su propia medicina a mi nadie me pueden ocultar algo, como por ejemplo tu señorita al principio me creías una amenaza creías que mataría sin piedad alguna que tendrías que capturarme, pero de contarte mas sobre mi has ganado un poco de confianza para entenderme escuchaste mis razones y el porqué de pasado lo veo en tus sentimientos eres alguien que analiza cada aspecto y estás viendo lo positivo y lo negativo, pero tiene una duda ¿si confiar o no en mí? Pero como le dije a Rex yo no quiero matar a nadie más yo simplemente quiero ver verdaderamente la vida con mis propios ojos

 **Inspectora:** espera ¿eso significa que en los 10000 años que estuviste encerrado no sentiste nada? (dijo con poca sorpresa)

 **¿?:** desde hace 10000 años no puedo sentir ya no recuerdo que era el dolor, ya no recuerdo que era el saborear algo con tu boca, ya no recuerdo que era sentir el aire pasar por tus pulmones (eso los sorprendió a todos inclusive a la inspectora) yo ya cumplí con mi condena y ahora voy por mi libertad

 **Inspectora:** (todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que…) recuerdas lo que dijiste haces unos momentos ¿de que estaba en la decisión de confiar o no?

 **¿?** : si, lo recuerdo

 **Inspectora:** ahora ¿Qué vez? (decía con tranquilidad)

 **¿?:** (yo me quedo callado unos segundos) ahora sientes que yo cumplí por mi condena que no ves razón alguna para capturarme tu quieres darme una oportunidad de vivir verdaderamente la vida y por eso te lo agradezco con toda la sinceridad de este mundo

 **Inspectora:** exacto, pero que entiendas lo siguientes tu tendrás que seguir unas reglas como nosotros

 **¿?** : y ¿Cuáles serían esas reglas?

 **Inspectora:** no mataras

 **¿?:** ya lo prometí o mejor dicho juro o hacerlo, pero lo voy asustar hasta casi recalco casi matarlos, pero no los matare

 **Inspectora:** bien después de este pequeño escándalo, tendrá que venir mas a menudo para verificar que no estés haciendo nada malo y supongo que esa gran esfera la creaste tu

 **¿?:** ¿cómo lo supiste?

 **Inspectora:** tiene la misma aura que tu tienes o mejor dicho siento (decía mientras veía la gran esfera donde se veía rekiem hablando con Alejandro sobre una carta)

 **Rex:** veo que ya les llego mi carta

 **¿?:** bueno si en realidad son 2 cartas una para presentarse con Celestia inmediatamente y la otra es la tuya

 **Greenforces:** haces unos momentos dijiste que no podías sentir nada ¿entonces cómo puedes estar viendo?

 **¿?:** la vista es un sentido muy diferente a los demás y es la única que pude hacer en los 10000 años y fue muuuuuuuuuy aburrido, bien dama alguna otra regla

 **Inspectora:** si siempre cuando venga quiere que me digas tus planes

 **¿?** : bien si tengo alguno te lo diré

 **Inspectora:** también quiero que te pongas un límite para usar el cuerpo de ese chico (decía señalando la esfera) es su cuerpo así que no vayas robar su cuerpo

 **¿?:** bien, pero con la condición de que cuando tenga que salir por mi poder eso nadie me lo impedirá (ella asiente) alguna otra regla

 **Inspectora:** la última si vas asustar a alguien no te pases de la raya

 **¿?** : no prometo nada

 **Inspectora:** bien esas son todas las reglas que tendrás que respectar

 **¿?:** lo que usted diga dama ángel, intentare cumplir con sus expectativas para no perder su confianza y de nueva cuenta muchas gracias por el voto de confianza (ella asiente) y también te lo agradezco a ti Rex (el sonríe) y Greenforces gracias por nada (el hiso mala cara) bien creo ya puedo irme

 **Rex:** espera dijiste que nos tenías que decir algo cuando volviste

 **¿?:** oh cierto (me quede callado unos segundos pensando) ya se me olvido jeje (decía con gracia) pero bueno creo que no era importante, espero… bueno como sea ya tengo que irme para recuperar mas fuerzas para mi futura liberación espero que no hacer ninguna locura, cuando eso pase o tal vez si quiera

 **Inspectora:** eso ¿Qué significa?

 **¿?:** puedo volverme un verdadero psicópata, pero, me puedo contralar… creo, pero tranquilos espero no hacer ninguna estupidez tal vez lastimar algún que otro pony por culpa de mi locura, pero tranquilos hasta en mi locura no rompo promesas y mas si te trata de reglas como las que ustedes me pusieron que no son de cualquier ser sino de los mismísimos ángeles o ángel y 2 semi ángeles en este caso… y aunque no me guste a ser promesas de este estilo (decía lo ultimo silenciosamente)

 **Inspectora:** entonces recuerda bien esas reglas por que si las rompes iré para allá para acabar contigo y por favor no rompas la confianza que te he dado

 **¿?** : lo dices como si fuera un monstruo (dije con sarcasmo) tranquilos fue hace 10000 años que yo era el malo de película, pero ahora seré el payaso de película haci que tranquilos solo pienso hacer locuras no estupideces… bueno tal vez algunas estupideces, pero sin pasarme (dije con rapidez al final) bueno creo que eso es todo ahora me voy porque tengo que recargarme para cuando mi momento llegue, lo pueda disfrutar al máximo, adiós, Oh y antes de irme Rex y Greenforces buena suerte

 **Greenforces:** ¿suerte para qué?

 **¿?:** por la dama (decía para luego desvanecer mi presencia)

 **Rex:** eso ¿qué significa?

 **Inspectora:** creo que significa que por guardar un secreto de este calibre sean metido en un problema muy grande conmigo y ahora que yo estoy implicada en esto vendré más a menudo a este sector, pero eso no lo salvara del castigo por romper las reglas así ¿que están listos? (decía mientras se tronaba los nudillos)

 **Rex:** hay mama ayúdame (decía mientras se comenzaba alejar) i…inspectora mire nosotros jamás sabíamos del otro se lo prometemos

 **Greenforces:** ¡mentira! el sí, sabia de el desde hace mucho tiempo yo solamente llevé menos de una semana que supe de ese demonio (decía señalando con su dedo a su compañero)

 **Rex:** ¡oye viejo que te pasa esto lo íbamos a confrontar juntos!

 **Greenforces:** yo jamás dije eso, dije que estaría contigo sino pasaba nada malo

 **Rex:** oh vete al diablo (decía enojado) esto tanto es tu culpa como la mía

 **Greenforces:** mi culpa quien fue el quien le dio el primer voto de confianza ¡tú se lo diste!

 **Rex:** oh, pero quien dijo que me segaría por que éramos grandes amigos y ¡oh cierto tú!

 **Inspectora:** ¡ya basta! (decía con una voz de eco) Rex fui muy irresponsable de tu parte no haberme avisado de lo que estaba pasando, no podemos dejar que casos como este se nos escapen de las manos y mas si se trata del posible elegido que acabe con la mayor amenaza posible y por esa razón tuviste que avisarme (decía firme mente y Rex baja la cabeza con las orejas hacía atrás por el regaño de la chica) Greenforces ya debes de actuar como se debe, no agresivamente y con violencia y no romper la confianza de tus compañeros tu estas tan metido en este problema como Rex así que actúa con madurez y acepta la responsabilidad de tus acciones (el tan bien baja la cabeza y gira las orejas hacia atrás) y ahora entiende ¿lo que hicieron está mal? (ambos asienten)

 **Rex:** fui muy estúpido de mi parte no haberle avisado inspectora de haber le dicho apenas me lo dijeron lo siento mucho y como dijo mi compañero yo sabia de esto desde hace mucho tiempo el apenas los supo en menos de una semana, yo acepto la culpa de todo esto y se la va a poner un castigo a alguien que sea a mi y a nadie mas

 **Greenforces:** no deberías hacer eso yo también me metí en este problema, pero me preocupe más por mí mismo que por los problemas que tu tenías debí pensar mejor las cosas envés de culparte de todo este problema mientras que en verdad, tiene razón yo te prometí que te seguiría hasta el final y casi te abandono ese no lo hacen los verdaderos amigos lo siento mucho

 **Rex:** oye sabes su yo estuviera en tu lugar creo que me pondría tan loco como tu y tranquilo, yo te perdono y tu perdóname a mi por haberte metido en todo este problema

 **Greenforces:** claro que te perdono Rex entonces ¿amigos? (decía mientras levantaba la mano)

 **Rex:** amigos (decía mientras tomaba su mano para luego agitarla y luego soltarla) bien inspectora aceptaremos de cualquier castigo que nos quiera dar, pero lo enfrentaremos juntos

 **Greenforces:** haci es no importa que tan doloso sea ni cuanto tengamos que sufrir estaremos juntos para confrontarlo así que venga con todo lo que tenga ya estamos listos

 **Inspectora:** (ella se quedo callada unos segundos para luego comenzar al brillar sus manos y los semi ángeles cerraron los ojos pasaron los segundos esperando lo que sea, pero al darse que cuenta que no pasaba nada abrieron lentamente los ojos y vieron que la chica estaba enfrente de ellos sin hacer nada) ¿Qué? (decía mientras ella los veía muy confundidos)

 **Rex:** ¿que el castigo es lento o algo así?

 **Greenforces:** ¿es veneno que actúa lentamente o algo haci?

 **Inspectora:** no ya cumplieron con su castigo (decía mientras se dirigía a la esfera)

 **Rex:** pero no siento nada (decía confundido)

 **Inspectora:** y quien dijo que era físico el castigo

 **Greenforces:** no entiendo inspectora ¿entonces cual era nuestro castigo? (decía confundió)

 **Inspectora:** reflexionar (eso los confundió más) su castigo era entender que los semi ángeles o ángeles no debemos actuar por nuestros instintos sino por nuestros corazón que nos muestran la verdad ante todo por ese le di una oportunidad a ese chico el no sabe el verdadero significado de la vida el no sabe que es sufrir, que es la tristeza o el amor él lo único que entiende es la venganza por esa razón quería castigarlas haciendo entrar en razón por su propia cuenta, que la unión hace la fuerza por esa razón ese es su castigo reflexionar

 **Rex:** entiendo

 **Greenforces:** menudo castigo tan raro

 **Inspectora:** pero si quieren les puede hacer un castigo mucho mas doloroso (decía mientras se volteaba mirando haci a ellos)

 **Rex:** ¡que! no,n…no claro que no haci estamos bien ya aprendimos nuestra lección ¿verdad Greenforces?

 **Greenforces:** claro que si aprendimos nuestra lección ya somos amigos y nunca mas abra secretos entre nosotros

 **Inspectora:** bien se no les importa me quedare aquí para ver un poco la vida este chico

 **Rex:** claro que si siéntase cómoda nosotros estaremos para lo que usted necesite

 **Greenforces:** claro sienta como en su hogar

 **Inspectora:** por cierto, podían decirme un poco mas sobre esos 2 humanos

 **Rex:** claro el chico de pelo negro se llama Alejandro Restrepo Diaz sus padres biológicos lo abandonaron y luego fue adoptado por una familia para después que fueran asesinados en la calle, pero gracias Dios Alejandro no estaba ahí porque había conocido a 2 personas que lo cuidaron por unos años después de eso comencé a trabajar por su propia cuenta como un mensajero

 **Inspectora:** y ¿cuándo conoció a Cross?

 **Rex:** cuando tenia 14 años lo conoció en una pelea o mejor dicho en un intento de asesinato (eso la sorprendió un poco) pero al final se hicieron verdaderos amigos ambos juegan terraria, aunque Alejo no sabe absolutamente nada sobre MLP mientras que Cross sabe casi todo, pero Alejandro es un experto en terraria mas que todo en como rengar, igual que Cross, pero él es experto como melee

 **Inspectora:** así que faltan 2

 **Rex:** si el mago y el invocador o la maga y la invocadora por ahora solo dejo que continuo la historia como debe

 **Inspectora:** bien será lo mejor como veo han hecho, bien su trabajo solo con unos pequeños contratiempos, pero bueno creo que son perdonables y ahora que esta pasando (decía viendo la esfera) vaya ya están en canterlot

 **Rex:** en serio el tiempo paso rápido, aunque estamos en diferentes mundos ósea con diferentes tiempos (la inspectora y greenforces los mira diciendo ya entendimos) lo único que espero que todo esté bien

 **Greenforces:** ya esta que llegando el otro lo siento como lo dijo el esta a la vuelta de la esquina esperemos que lo puedan soportar a él como nosotros…

* * *

Alguien que no sabemos que es o que plana está por salir, pero por ahora supimos un poco mas sobre el… pero ¿qué va a ser cuando este libre? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo porque…

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Nota del autor: ¡BOOOOOOOM BABY! capitulo antes de ¡UNA SEMANA DE NUEVO! toma esa oferta estoy inspirado mas que nunca y pronto se vendrá el capitulo no,no,no,no ,no el ¡CAPITULON! así que no quiero decir mucho mas haci que sugieran, corrijan, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió su amigo el fénix adiós… de verdad ¡ESTOY QUE REVIENTO DE LA FELICIDAD ADIOOOOOOS!**

 **Nota del autor 2: use mas que todo este capitulo para tener todo mejor explicado y entre otras cosas para los proximos capitulos ahora si adios**


	18. el comienzo de un monstruo

**Capitulo 17: el comienzo de un monstruo parte 1**

c…como paso e…esto solo han pasado unas h…horas aquí en Canterlot y estoy en la cama de enfermería s…solo recuerdo unas pocas cosas como rayos, gritos… y dolor, unos ojos de color azul oscuro y que parecían a la de una serpiente pasan por mi mente, "e…espera que está pasando" siento como cientos de recuerdos pasan por mi cabeza "ya lo recuerdo" ese monstruo, ese d…desgraciado, infeliz tomo mi cuerpo estoy muy cansado, me duele la cabeza y mi cuerpo, siento que si estuviera muriendo… como t…termino todo esto

 **¿?:** te haces preguntas con respuestas demasiado obvios (escuche su voz en mi cabeza)

 **flashback 2 dias y 11 horas antes, lugar ponyville:**

los nervios me mataban estábamos esperando la respuesta de la princesa celestia y cada momento que pasaba solo pensaba en las posibilidades es decir piénselo en variedad de fanfic la presentan como el mismo satán encarnado en equestria, bueno tal vez no tanto pero ya me entienden… podría encerrarme o ser comprensiva o una demente asesina humanos o una yegua que quiere conocer una nueva especie hay Diosito lindo solo espero que no se parezca a los fanfic porque entonces tendría que huir de la guardia real y guardia nocturna y por no decir que se complicara mi misión, mientras tanto Alejandro habla con Rainbow y las chicas hablaban entre si…

 **Alejandro:** entonces ¿quieres unirte a los wonderbolts? (decía mientras le preguntaba a Rainbow)

 **Rainbow:** haci es amigo es mi mayor sueño en la vida unirme a los mejores voladores de toda equestria (decía orgullosamente)

 **Alejandro:** fueron tan buenos voladores y torpes que fueron contra un inmenso dragón escupe fuego, gracias a su suerte que solamente los encerró, se los pudo a ver tragado de un mordisco y que además cuando todo termino se fueron volando sin preguntarse si había un herido o algo haci je me recuerdan a la policía de mi país

 **Rainbow:** b…bueno tal vez hubieran tenido sus razones

 **Alejandro:** ha si ¿Cómo cuáles? (decía sonriendo en forma de molestia)

 **Rainbow:** ehhh (el se comenzaba reír de ella) ¿te estas riendo de mí?

 **Alejandro:** jejeje soy tan obvio jeje (decía mientras seguí riendo y ella mostraba una cara de molestia) jeje perdón, pero es que me da risa tus reacciones (decía mientras intentaba evitar la risa)

 **Rainbow:** ya veo porque eres el hermano de Rekiem ambos son igual de bromistas (decía una con la cara de molestia)

 **Alejandro:** jeje lo se tal vez no nos parezcamos en aspecto, pero si en alma y entre muchas mas cosas

 **Rainbow:** y también son igual de raros

 **Alejandro:** ¿raros?, para mi ustedes son fenómenos, sin ofender, pero ver ponys que hablan y que son multicolor a cualquier persona de mi mundo les podría dar un infarto al verlos (decía con gracia mientras que Rainbow se reía un poco) tu nombre era ¿Rainbow Dash cierto? (ella asiente) bien Rainbow me agradas bastante y por ese veo que tiene lealtad a tus amigas y ahora tiene mis respectos y también mi amistad (decía levantando la mano derecha) ¿entonces amigos?

 **Rainbow:** claro tú también me agradaste bastante y después de todo se ve que eres divertido claro que seré amigo de la criatura mas extraña de toda equestria (decía mientras tomaba su mano y la agitaba)

Mientras tanto yo estaba bastante separado de ellos, estaba sentado en una banca, pensando en lo que pudiese pasar… bueno que ha pasado el resto de tarde desde que le mandamos la carta a Celestia, primero que todo me preguntaba por la inmensa cicatriz de mi rostro les Conte de lo que había pasado en el bosque everfree que había rescatado 2 grifos, que fui lastimado en mi rostro y que por alguna razón en particular la herida se me regenero rápidamente ellas estaba sorprendidas de saber que Alejandro y yo nos habíamos enfrentado a una manada de lobos de madera con ayuda de 2 grifos y aun mas que se me haya regenerado la herida tan rápidamente dejando no más una cicatriz y yo aun me pregunto ¿Cómo demonios se me regenero esa herida tan grande? De vería pregúntaselo a Rex él sabe más de estas cosas que yo, bueno y creo que eso es todo y ahora aun sigo pensando que hacer cuando estemos enfrente de Celestia hasta que Applejack se me acerco y se sentó a mi lado …

 **Applejack:** compañero, te visto distraído desde que Twilight mando la carta ¿todo esta bien? (decía con un poco de preocupación)

 **Rekiem:** para ser sincero tengo muchos nervios de pensar de lo que pueda pasar hoy

 **Applejack:** y ¿Por qué tiene tantos nervios?

 **Rekiem:** bueno porque… (suspire) sabes… se que cuando la princesa Celestia lea la carta va pedir inmediatamente que vayamos a canterlot y me ponga a pensar que va a ser Celestia al vernos a nosotros 2 nos tratara como amigos… o como enemigos (decía mientras veía al cielo)

 **Applejack:** Rekiem mírame (vaya creo que la primera vez que dice mi sobrenombre… yo la comencé a mirar) por lo que he visto y por lo que tu has hecho se que no eres malvado envés de eso e visto que eres muy buen pony, que proteges a tus amigos y por esa no veo por que la princesa Celestia creería que tu seas malvado, tal vez ella se sorprende bastante, pero no te creerá alguien que quiere destruir o conquistar equestria, envés de eso te creerá un buen amigo

 **Rekiem:** (sus palabras me hicieron entra en razón en que demonios estaba pensando ¿Celestia malvada? Je a veces me dejo llevar por mis especulaciones demasiado) gracias Applejack creo que necesitaba que alguien me dijera algo como eso, que me dijera con toda la honestidad del mundo que era lo mejor y de no crear especulaciones de un calibre tan alto gracias elemento de la honestidad (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Applejack:** (ella me devuelve la sonrisa) para eso están los amigos

 **Rekiem:** ahora que dices amigos me pregunto ¿cómo estará mi maestro? (decía mientras sonreía felizmente, pero de pronto un fuego de color blanco apareció al frente mío saliendo una carta) hablando de rey roma

 **Applejack:** ¿eso que significa? (decía sin entender el dicho)

 **Rekiem:** es un dicho humano es cuando estamos hablando de alguien como lo hice hace un momento y aparece algo como un mensaje, pero en este caso una carta

 **Applejack:** entonces esa es una carta de tu maestro

 **Rekiem:** si (comencé a ver la carta y ya no más en el sobre decía léelo con Alejandro en privado) emmm tengo que leer esto entonces iré por allá (decía mientras me ponía de pie) otra vez gracias

 **Applejack:** no hay de que como dije para eso están los amigos (decía sonriendo)

 **Rekiem:** (yo sonreí para luego alejarme) ¡Alejandro ven! (le llame la atención a mi hermano, mientras que el seguía hablando con Rainbow Dash al escuchar me llamado creo que le dijo a Rainbow Dash que ya volvía, después se me acerca) al parecer tela estas llevando bien con Rainbow

 **Alejandro:** si ella es graciosa, orgullosa y me agrado bastante

 **Rekiem:** mmm me recuerda a alguien

 **Alejandro:** así ¿a quién?

 **Rekiem:** no se comienza con la letra A

 **Alejandro:** ¿Alfred? (decía con algo de sorpresa)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué?... por amor al cielo, no me recuerda a ti

 **Alejandro:** ¿que en serio? (yo asentí)

 **Rekiem:** se porque se parecen bastante creo yo

 **Alejandro:** bueno si tu lo dices, pero ¿porque me llamaste?

 **Rekiem:** es que rex envió una carta y bueno dijo que teníamos que leer en privado entre nosotros 2 así que ya que estamos tan alejados será mejor leerla ya

 **Alejandro:** bien entonces lee (yo asentí y abrí la carta)

 **Rex:**

Hola Rekiem y Alejandro espero que se les este pasando bien y Alejandro ya seria tu cuarto día en equestria espero que te le estés pasando bien, ya e escuchado que han tenido sus primeras batallas juntos y que han salido de ellas victoriosamente felicitaciones bueno a lo que venia

Rekiem: escuche también que recibiste una fuerte herida por culpa de un lobo de madera, pero que fue regenerada con bastante rapidez y de seguro te preguntas ¿cómo paso? Bueno eso fue unos de los poderes que te dimos el de regenerarse solamente que se tardó en activarse ya que tu cuerpo, como el de Alejandro se están acostumbrando a la nueva metamorfosis o evolución de sus cuerpos, por esa razón sus cuerpos se regeneran más rápido de lo normal dejándome no más las cicatrices y la banda regenerativa solo aumente sus propias regeneraciones y bueno eso seria una de las explicaciones más resumidas que te puedo dar

Bueno otra de las cosas que tengo que decirte es que con ayuda de esta evolución ustedes pueden utilizar magia como unicornio pero por ahora tiene una magia bastante por haci decirlo "normal" como la de cualquier unicornio normal porque es necesario que consigan cristales de mana para aumentar su poder de magia cuando obtengan el máximo de mana posible su magia será muy poderosa casi igualando a la de un alicornios así que yo que ustedes como objetivo segundario practicaría magia lo básico por ahora

Y bueno creo que eso era todo entonces mientras practican sus magias y entre otras cosas manténgase tranquilos con el asunto de Celestia yo sé que todo saldrá bien adiós amigos míos (termino de leer en voz alta para que escuchara Alejandro)

 **Alejandro:** eso fue muy específico ¿no lo crees?

 **Rekiem:** ni que lo digas (decía sonriendo)

 **Alejandro:** entonces… ¿podemos usar magia?

 **Rekiem:** al parecer si

 **Alejandro:** pero ¿Cómo la usamos? (decía viendo sus manos) que tenemos que hacer un ritual o algo haci

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué? No la magia de los unicornios es parte de ellos, pueden usarla cuando quieran y como quieran

 **Alejandro:** entonces ¿Cómo se usa?

 **Rekiem:** buena pregunta me pequeño Alejandro (decía con gracias) supongo que se lo podemos preguntarle a Twilight

 **Alejandro:** la de morado (yo asentí para luego ver a Twilight) ok, pero como se lo preguntamos para que nos haga preguntas porque lo que tu meas dicho cuando ella descubre algo nuevo hace preguntas si parar

 **Rekiem:** (yo veía que Twilight estaba hablando con Fluttershy y spike estaba a su lado mientras eso pasaba el dragón soltó una llamarada de fuego verde dejando ver una carta que luego twi toma con su magia) no lo sé, pero al parecer la gobernante de equestria a respondí el mensaje que le enviamos (decía mientras Twilight se nos acercaba) Celestia ya respondió verdad (ella asiente y me pasa la carta) aquí vamos (comencé a abrir el pergamino)

 **Princesa Celestia:**

Mi más querida alumna Twilight Sparkle e recibido tu carta y estoy intrigado por ver estas 2 nuevas criaturas que aparecieron, por esa razón te pido que vengas inmediatamente a canterlot y también que vengan tus queridas amigas, para que pueda ver con mis propios ojos estas 2 nuevas criaturas y saber más sobre ellas e investigar mejor de su misión y porque están aquí en equestria espero su más pronta visita…

 **Alejandro:** sí que fue directa

 **Rekiem:** no me sorprende el saber de 2 nuevas criaturas que nadie conoce y que no hay nada parecido

 **Twilight:** será mejor irnos lo más pronto posible, la princesa Celestia no espera

 **Rekiem:** bien en ese caso tenemos que irnos lo mas pronto posible, ¿tú sabes a qué horas saldrá el siguiente tren a canterlot?

 **Twilight:** no, pero si vamos rápido tal vez podamos (de la nada Pinkie pie apareció detrás mío)

 **Pinkie:** el siguiente tren a canterlot sale a los 2:30

 **Rekiem:** ¡la madre que me… (Alejandro me tapo la boca, para luego quitarla) gracias no quiere decir alguna grosería pasada de raya y Pinkie por favor no me asustes de esa forma (ella simplemente sonríe inocentemente) y por cierto ¿Cómo sabes a qué horas saldrán los trenes?

 **Pinkie:** por que siempre tengo que estar lista para una fiesta en tren, entonces tengo que saber en que horarios salen los trenes

 **Alejandro:** tiene sentido para mi

 **Pinkie:** lo sé (ella se fijó en Alejandro) tu eres el hermano de Reki ¿cierto? (el asiente) ¡genial ahora ya no será solamente una fiesta de bienvenida y de héroe sino también de hermanos! (decía con una gran sonrisa y felicidad)

 **Alejandro:** (mientras decía sus ideas para la fiesta, Alejandro se acerca quedando al lado de mi oído) si ¿qué es rarita no? (decía silenciosamente)

 **Rekiem:** jeje es Pinkie siendo Pinkie (decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Pinkie:** y alejo dime cual es tu dulce favorito

 **Alejandro:** ¿por qué quieres saber eso? (decía con algo de curiosidad)

 **Pinkie:** dah para tu fiesta claro

 **Alejandro:** oh pues sinceramente no me gusta el dulce (ja se mamo)

 **Pinkie:** (ella se quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que) ¿¡QUE!? ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO TE GUSTEN LOS DULCES SI SON LA COSA MAS MARAVILLOSA DE TODA EQUESTRIA! (gritaba muy sorprendida y aterrada y también lo agitaba sin parar)

 **Alejandro:** deja…de…agitarme (decía mientras Pinkie lo seguía agitando)

 **Rekiem:** Pinkie tranquilo a Alejandro no es que no les gusten los dulces es que no puede comerlos por que lo alteran (cuando yo dije eso dejo de mover a Alejandro)

 **Pinkie:** ¿!QUE¡? (Ahora me coge de los brazos y ahora me está agitando a mi) ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA LO QUE DIJISTE, DIME QUE SI PUEDE COMER DULCES!

 **Alejandro:** no, no es mentira no puede comer dulces porque altera mis nervios, me deja con fuertes dolores por todo mi cuerpo creando malestares ya que el azúcar es que como una mecha para mi cuerpo que si la prenden me vuelve muy loco, pero al final siento que me voy a morir (decía mientras tomaba del hombro a Pinkie haciendo que se detuviera en agitarme) por esa razón no he podido tomar o comer algún tipo de dulce en casi toda mi vida

 **Pinkie:** ¿ni siquiera un pastel? (el niega con la cabeza) ¿galleta? (el vuelve a negarse) ¿caramelo?

 **Alejandro:** ni paletas, ni jaleas, ni chocolates nada de nada de dulces por que 1 me puede fuertes dolores de cabeza o 2 me puedo morir de un infarto (ella ahora está muy decaída y triste lo mostraba su melena y Alejandro lo nota pero habrá los ojos con rápidas como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea) pero tal vez esto lo podrías tomar esto a tu favor (ella lo comienza a mirar a los ojos) como sabes hay muchos mas per… digo ponys que tiene el mismo problema que yo así que podrías crear un dulce que no sea dulce

 **Pinkie:** ¿un dulce que no es un dulce? (eso la confundió)

 **Alejandro:** si un dulce especial para personas que tiene problemas como el mío y que es por tengo problemas de adrenalina sino estaría comiendo variedad de tipos de dulce, pero si lo intentas crearías un dulce para muchas per… ponys para muchos ponys

 **Pinkie:** (ella se queda pensando para luego sonreí y su cabello vuelve al estado normal) ¡tiene razón creare un dulce que no es un dulce para lo ponys y humano que tenga problemas con los dulces! (decía emocionada) es una promesa Pinkie

 **Rekiem:** bien hecho alegraste a Pinkie pie (comencé a ver mi reloj) ¡a la madre 2:15! Tenemos que irnos ahora

 **Twilight:** bien les voy a decir rápido a las chicas que nos tenemos que ir

 **Rekiem:** bien entonces las esperaremos (ella asintió)

Ella fue con las chicas y les aviso que tuvimos que irnos a canterlot Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy se fueron para avisarles a sus familiares y en el caso de Fluttershy sus animalitos que tenían que irse así que mientras tanto Rainbow Dash,Pinkie,Twilight,Spike,Alejandro y yo íbamos a la estación de trenes después de un rato de caminata llegamos a la estación de trenes y al llegar vimos que también llegaron las demás justo a tiempo para que llegara el tren nos subimos pagamos los boletos y bueno después de eso nos sentamos Alejandro y yo en los sillones de la derecha junto a Twilight, spike y Fluttershy, y en lado izquierdo estaban los demás Rarity junto Applejack y al frente de ellas Pinkie y Rainbow…

 **Twilight:** por cierto, ya que estamos aquí entre amigos (le pusimos atención) ustedes 2 dijeron que eran hermanos de alma ¿cierto? (Alejandro y yo asentimos) pero no son de sangre (negamos con la cabeza) eso significa que Alejandro es… (Alejandro la interrumpe)

 **Alejandro:** no soy adoptado de parte de la familia de, el sí es lo que preguntas (ella muestra una sonrisa de vergüenza) en realidad es que nos conocemos yo de 14 y el de 15 años de edad

 **Twilight:** wow entonces ustedes llevan bastante tiempo juntos

 **Rekiem:** en realidad nos tuvimos que separar un año después de conocer ya que yo tenía que mudarme a una nueva ciudad donde estudiaría mejor pero nunca nos olvidamos de nosotros siempre no hemos considerados hermanos

 **Twilight:** vaya formaron en verdadero laso de amistad ni me imagino como se conocieron (al escuchar eso nos reímos un poco)

 **Alejandro:** y ¿quieres saber cómo nos conocimos? (ella asiente) bien pues yo conocí a mi querido hermano cuando yo lo intente asesinar (con ese comentario quedaron en shock pero no solamente Twilight,Spike y Fluttershy sino que todos)

 **Todos:** (exceptuando Alejandro y yo claro) ¿!QUE¡?

 **Rekiem:** todos tranquilos les contaremos la historia (les comenzamos a contar desde el principio como nos conocimos y por qué Alejandro intento asesinarme, pero yo lo evite y que después de eso me hiso ver la verdad de que yo en realidad era alguien que estaba yendo por el mal camino y que después de eso no hicimos grandes amigos y hermanos) ahora somos hermanos tal vez no de sangre, pero sí de alma ¿verdad hermano?

 **Alejandro:** claro que sí y ahora que estamos de nuevo juntos vamos a pelear como familia (decía mientras levanta el puño y yo también lo hice chocando los puños) y créanos ya no hay odio entre nosotros

 **Twilight:** aun no puedo creer que se hayan conocido en una pelea

 **Rekiem:** para que veas que tan rara puede ser la amistad

 **Alejandro:** y que no te sorprenda en realidad por grandes estupideces que hacemos en la tierra, podemos encontrar grandes amigos como en el caso de mi hermano y yo (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Twilight:** pues como veo por esa tontería se hicieron hermanos

 **Alejandro:** exacto

 **Twilight:** Alejandro te puedo preguntar otra cosa (el asiente) tu dijiste que sufrías de problemas de adrenalina y que por esa razón no podías comer ningún dulce… (él lo interrumpir)

 **Alejandro:** en realidad no puedo comer ningún dulce que sea artificial, lo único que pueda saborear de dulce sean frutas que su dulce si es natural eso no me afecta

 **Pinkie:** (ella de nuevo apareció detrás de nosotros) oh, entonces te puedo hacer dulces de solo frutas (ambos nos asustamos por si repentino aparecimiento)

 **Alejandro:** ¡carajo! (decía mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía a verla a ella) ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

 **Pinkie:** ¿hacer qué? (decía mientras sonreía inocentemente)

 **Alejandro:** si tu esta va zalla (decía mientras señalaba el puesto donde estaba Rainbow) y ahora está detrás de nosotros (decía confundido y señalando el puesto donde estaba ella)

 **Pinkie:** no seas tontito solamente me moví (decía mientras sonreía)

 **Alejandro:** ¿Qué?... ¿pero?, no t…tiene lógica (decía tartamudeando y ahora yo me pongo de pie y lo siento de nuevo en el puesto donde estaba yo y después me siento a su lado)

 **Rekiem:** Alejo por favor intenta no buscarle lógico solamente es ella siendo ella

 **Alejandro:** (el se quedo en silencio unos segundos para luego sonreír y reír un poco) como dije antes yo jama voy a entender este mundo

 **Rekiem:** (eso me hiso recodar algo) emmm twi (ella me mira) siempre me preguntado ¿ustedes los unicornios como usan su magia? (ella se sorprendió un poco)

 **Twilight:** ¿y para que quieres saber eso? (decía con curiosidad)

 **Rekiem:** pues siempre y tenido esa duda

 **Twilight:** pues no están difícil primero cuando queremos utilizar nuestra magia la concentramos en nuestros cuernos por ejemplo si quisiera usar un hechizo de levitación tendría que concentrarme en el objeto que voy a mover (decía mientras su cuerno se comenzaba a iluminar) después de eso es tomar el objeto que, si lo estuvieras tomando con tus manos, haci de fácil (decía mientras movía un florero que había encima de una mesa) vez (decía mientas devolvía el florero a la mesa)

 **Rekiem:** ok (bueno por intento no voy a matar a alguien) concentrarse (decía mientras cerraba los ojos) pensar en el objeto (decía mientras pensaba en el florero) coger como si fuera mis manos (decía mientras sentía algo raro en mi ojo izquierdo y ahora abro lentamente los ojos) oh Dios funciono (decía mientras veía como el florero estaba levitando con aura de color rojo

 **Alejandro:** no jodas de verdad tenemos magia (decía con sorpresa) ahhh hermano tu ojo (decía mientras señalaba mi ojo izquierdo)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué? (decía mientras Rarity se me acercaba)

 **Rarity:** querido solo mira (decía me pasaba un pequeño espejo)

 **Rekiem:** (veía mi ojo izquierdo que le salía un aura de color rojo y esa aura se salía de mi ojo como en los cuernos de los unicornios a usar su magia) oh por… (decía con sorpresa perdiendo la concentración y dejando caer el jarrón y rompiendo al dejarlo caer contra el suelo) Ups (decía avergonzado de haber soltado el jarrón)

 **Rarity:** pero querido como usaste magia si ni siquiera tiene un cuerno (decía con sorpresa)

 **Rekiem:** emmm creo que Twilight tendría una mejor explicaron a eso ¿verdad twi? (decía viendo a Twilight) ¿twi? (veía que allá estaba congelada con el hocico abierto) ¿Twilight?

 **Rarity:** querida ¿estás bien? (decía mientras lo tomaba del hombro)

 **Alejandro:** creo que la dejamos en shock (decía con un poquito de gracias)

 **Twilight:** (ella ahora se pone de pie y se me acerca) ¿¡COMO LO HICISTE!? (Decía acercando su rostro al mío) ¿¡COMO USASTE MAGIA!? (hay carajo del grito asusto a Spike y Fluttershy)

 **Rekiem:** espacio personal (decía mientras me ponía de pie y me alejaba de ella) mira primero cálmate y respira

 **Twilight:** ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si las nuevas criaturas de equestria pueden utilizar magia, ¿qué más podrán hacer?

 **Alejandro:** lo suficiente para decirte que hemos creado cosas increíbles como terríficas (decía riendo un poco) solo cálmate y te lo explicaremos

 **Twilight:** (ella comienza a inhalar y exhalar) bien ya estoy calmada

 **Rekiem:** bien al parecer al llegar a equestria nuestro maestro hiso que nuestros cuerpos evolucionaran han estado que podamos utilizar magia y que nuestra regeneración fue aumentada por esa razón esta gran cicatriz (decía señalando mi ojo derecho) fue regenerada con gran rapidez y también por eso puedo utilizar magia como hace un momento

 **Twilight:** pero ¿Cómo evolucionaron sus cuerpos de esa forma? ¿Tan rápidamente?

 **Alejandro:** por que haci lo quisieron para tener un mejor estado para nuestra misión

 **Rekiem:** pero créenos que apenas nos avisaron de esto hace como (veía mi reloj) unos 45 minutos (vaya casi hora de viaje ya, sorprendente) por esa razón te íbamos a pedir que no enseñaras a usar magia

 **Twilight:** ¿en serio? (yo asentí con una sonrisa y luego ella comienza a mirar a Alejandro)

 **Alejandro:** no me mires haci tu ya sabes que tengo que aprender de todas formas (decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Twilight:** pues en ese caso les enseñare con mucho gusto

 **Rekiem** y Alejandro: gracias

 **Alejandro:** y por cierto tu estábamos por pregúntame algo antes sobre mi problema al no poder comer dulces y ¿que querías preguntarme?

 **Twilight:** solo era una duda que tenia que respondiste es que me parecía raro que tampoco pudieses como frutas después también tiene dulces

 **Alejandro:** como dije yo solo puedo comer dulce natural

 **Twilight:** ok…

Después de eso todos fue mas normal el viaje hacia canterlot yo solo me ponía pensar en todo en como actuar el frente de la Princesas porque después de todo también va estar luna y también como prepararme mentalmente para todas las posibles preguntas que van a tener después de todo "agh" que fue eso porque me esta doliendo el pecho ahora estoy tosiendo "couff que me couff pasando" volví a sentir mucho dolor en pecho como si algo se hubiera roto…

 **Alejandro:** hey, hey respira (decía mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda) ¿estás bien?

 **Rekiem:** me couff duele el pecho couff (decía mientras tosía)

 **Alejandro:** respira te estas aguando (me seguí dando palmadas en la espalda)

 **Rekiem:** (sentía que el dolor disminuida) ya paso, ya no me duele

 **Alejandro:** ¿por qué te estaba doliendo el pecho?

 **Rekiem:** no lo se sentía como si algo se hubiera movido, algo dentro de mí, como si algo se hubiera **roto** se sentía raro, como un típico dolor que se viene y luego se va no lo se

 **Alejandro:** ¿pero ya te sientes mejor? (yo asentí) bueno descansa y se te vuelve dar ese dolor me avisas con rapidez ¿esta bien? (yo asentí) bien voy a dormir avísenme cuando llegamos (yo volví asentir) …

Que fue eso porque sentí de repente ese dolor como si alguien quisiera matarme, mejor no pongo a pensar mucho en eso hoy será una tarde y noche muy agotadora ya ha pasado mas de una hora ya estábamos llegando a canterlot ya volvieron los nervios ya, hemos llegado a la estación…

 **Rekiem:** hermano (decía mientras lo movía un poco) Alejandro ya llegamos (el comenzó a abrir los ojos)

 **Alejandro:** (suspira) ya llegamos (decía viendo me y yo asentí)

 **Rekiem:** (me puse de pie estirándome un poco) vamos tenemos que irnos

 **Twilight:** miren (decía viendo por la ventana)

 **Alejandro:** ¿Qué? (decía mientras miraba por la ventana) Dios (decía con gran sorpresa)

 **Rekiem:** dejen ver (decía mientras Alejandro me daba espacio para ver por la ventana) la madre (eran exactamente 30 o más guardias reales) Alejandro (el me pone atención) guarda todas tus armas y herramientas en el bolso yo hare lo mismo (el asiente y comienza a guardar todo, igual yo)

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué están…? (la interrumpo)

 **Rekiem:** la princesa envió un batallón entero por nosotros, creo que será lo mejor guardar todo lo que parezca arma para ellos

 **Twilight:** está bien

 **Rekiem:** Alejandro listo (el se pone pie con su bolso)

 **Alejandro:** como siempre

 **Rekiem:** bien listos todos para salir (todos asintieron) bien aquí vamos…

Comenzamos a todos a salir del vagón y todo el batallón de guardias reales se comenzó a organizar al frente nuestro y su puso al frente un soldado que a diferencia de los demás guardias llevaba una capa de color azul

 **Guardia real:** la princesa celestia nos ordenó que viniéramos por las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y (se dijo en nosotros 2) en las 2 nuevas criaturas que hay en equestria así que por favor acompáñenme (decía mientras hacia una señal haciendo que los guardias reales siguieran en adelante mientras nosotros comenzamos a seguirlos)

 **Rekiem:** (mientras caminabas tenia una duda) puedo preguntar ¿Por qué vino un batallón de la guardia real? Según yo no parezco una amenaza (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Guardia real:** la princesa pensó que seria mejor que fuéramos por seguridad uno nunca sabe quien o quienes pudiesen ser una amenaza (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Alejandro:** por alguna razón en particular siento que eso fue una referencia (decía pensativamente)

 **Rekiem:** yo creo que fue una amenaza (decía con un poco de gracia) tranquilo amigo entiendo que por ser nuevas criaturas nos puedas ver como posibles amenazas entiendo eso así que quédate tranquilo (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Alejandro:** ahí estaba la referencia (decía silenciosamente)

 **Guardia real:** (él se quedó pensativo) lamento eso (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** no pasa nada

 **Guardia real:** gracias por entender (seguimos nuestro camino)

El resto del trayecto variedad o mejor dicho todos los ponys de canterlot eso me puso a mí y Alejandro nervioso solo seguíamos de camino al castillo todos estábamos en silencio hasta que…

 **Rekiem:** (otra vez no) couff mierda couff duele (decía mientras hacía presión con mi mano en mi pecho) couff (me tuve que detener por el dolor)

 **Alejandro:** ¿otra vez?

 **Rekiem:** si pero couff pero duele más que la otra vez couff couff

 **Guardia real:** ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué nos detenemos? (él se fijó en mi) está enfermo

 **Rekiem:** no couff no lo estoy solo couff me duele el pecho (decía mientras el dolor comenzaba a disminuir) ya paso por favor sigamos

 **Rarity:** querido estas seguro en tren también te comenzó a dolor el pecho

 **Rekiem:** si ya paso (las manes 6 y mi hermano me veía con preocupación) estoy bien enserio (decía sonriendo y levantando un poco mis brazos y mis manos abiertas)

 **Alejandro:** si tú lo dices

 **Guardia real:** bien entonces sigamos (siguió caminando…)

¿Por qué me esta doliendo el pecho de esa forma? ¿Cómo si algo o **alguien?** Quisiera salir de su jaula ya no puedo soportar mas estos dolores si esto sigue haci necesitare un medico comencé a ver mi reloj 3:37 p.m. ya casi van hacer las 4:00 después de un rato de caminata ya habíamos llegado al inmenso castillo y su gran portón de barrotes de oro se abría con lentitud para luego dejar un gran patio donde a había variedad de guardias reales, los guardias que nos acompañaban si comenzaron a dispersar por lo alrededores dejando no mas 4 guardias reales y el guardia con la capa nos comenzaron a llevar a la sala del trono tengo nervios y veía a mi hermano también los tenia…

 **Rekiem:** tiene nervios verdad (el asiente)

 **Alejandro:** estamos por conocer a las gobernantes de este mundo que tiene todo el poder para eliminarlos en un instante, claro que estoy bien (decía sarcásticamente)

 **Rekiem:** solo hay que comportarnos, no decir ninguna estupidez y actuar formalmente (el asiente)…

Ya habíamos llegado a una inmensa puerta de color purpura con unos hermosas gemas al abrirse por la magia de 2 guardias que estaban vigilando al entrar se podía ver un gran cuarto con los ventanales de las manes 6 derrotando a Nightmare Moon, a celestia y luna derrotando a discord y otro delas chicas derrotando a discord y otro vitral en particular estaba Celestia con su crin de color rosa y Luna como la primera vez que apareció y otro alicornios por sus características me di cuenta que era "Solaris" veía como en ventanal expulsaban a un pony de crin negra en las puntas de su crin eran de colores azul y purpura y pelaje azul oscuro siendo encerrado en una yegua de pelaje vainilla y crin chocolate y combinaciones de color vainilla y en siguiente vitral que estaba divido en 2 partes en la primera veía a la yegua rodeada por 7 ponys también estaban Celestia, Luna y Solaris que estaban abriendo un portal donde la yegua estaba entrando en el portal y la otra mitad del vitral los 7 ponys y Solaris estaban muertos " la historia de la guerra de la sombras" en ultimo vitral se veía como aparecían 8 ataúdes, 7 de ellos rodeaban el octavo que tenia el signo del fuego ( Nota del autor: cualquier signo del fuego sirve) " que descanse en paz" decía mientras seguía adelante

Al final del cuarto podía ver 2 tronos de estaban hay no jodas, hay no jodas, hay no jodas son de verdad ellas las princesas del sol y la noche, Celestia media como 1,86 creo, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con su corona dorada unas zapatillas doradas por cierto ahora que me doy cuenta siempre que veía en la tierra un dibujo de Celestia en versión antropomórfica siempre le ponen unos inmensos melones, pues aquí es la misma cosa y de verdad que son grandes y ahora veo a su lado la princesa de la noche Luna media como 1,81 creo, usaba un vestido de color azul oscuro casi llegando hasta negro su corona negra y sus zapatillas plateadas sus melones si son más normales pero también eran grandes hay mierda porque estoy pensando en esto, ambas se pusieron de pie y se nos acercaron…

* * *

 **Nuestros campeones están a punto de hablar con las gobernantes de equestria ¿que pasara? Y ¿Cómo reaccionaran? Y solo sabremos en el próximo… (alguien interrumpe el autor)**

 **¿?: ¿qué estás haciendo? (decía con tono molesto)**

 **Autor: pues terminando el capitulo**

 **¿?: ¿¡que!? si ni siquiera he aparecido (decía con mas molestia)**

 **Autor: pues lo harás en el próximo capitulo después de todo divide esto en 2 partes por que sabía que tendría dar muchos diálogos y ya llegué a mi límite de más 5000 palabras y se que puede ser muy aburrido leer tanto y eso**

 **¿?: oh venga ya hay personas que leen mas de 5000 palabras, creo que no pasara nada de le añades otras 1000 o 2000 palabras hasta mi llegada, ¿qué me dices? Por tus seguidores**

 **Autor: (se quedo pensativo, para luego suspirar) bien lo hare por los seguidores no por ti**

 **¿?: ¡genial! (decía con felicidad)**

 **Autor: pero me debes una y grande**

 **¿?: lo que tú digas, pero continuamos**

 **Autor: si, si, si ahora déjame escribir tranquilo así que prosigamos**

* * *

Ellas comenzaron a bajar de sus tronos y todos se arrodillaron entonces también lo hicimos Alejandro y yo…

 **Guardia** real: los trajimos que nos lo podio princesa (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Princesa Celestia:** muchísimas gracias teniente ya puede retirarse (el asiente y se va con los 4 guardias) por favor pónganse de pie (nosotros obedecimos) me da mucho gusto saber que pudiese venir tan rápido

 **Twilight:** apenas recibimos su carta venimos lo más rápido que pudimos (decía mientras se le acercaba)

 **Princesa Celestia:** me alegra saber eso (decía sonriendo para luego vernos a nosotros 2 y senos acerca) ustedes 2 deben ser las nuevas criaturas que aparecieron en el bosque everfree (decía viéndonos con curiosidad) son tan parecidos a los ponys pero sin serlo (decia con un poco de sorpresa) y por lo que puedo ver están nervioso (decía viéndonos y era cierto estábamos sudando de los nervios)

 **Alejandro:** en realidad estamos que nos cagamos del susto (todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo mi hermano)

 **Rekiem:** (yo le pego un puñetazo en el hombro) ¿Qué parte de actuar formalmente no entendiste?

 **Alejandro:** jeje perdón está en mi naturaleza (decía mientras se reía un poco)

 **Rekiem:** no me… (inhala y exhala) mil perdones su majestad mi hermano es bromista pero que a veces se le pasa de la rayita (decía viendo a mi hermano) bueno ya que gracias a mi hermano se perdió la seriedad de este asunto le puedo decir que yo me llamo Rekiem y el idiota de mi hermano se llama Alejandro (es saludo con la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro) de verdad perdón por su actitud

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego reír) jejeje no pasa nada en realidad me recuerda a alguien (decía viendo a su hermana que estaba evitando la risa, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de eso y puso una cara completamente seria, pero se veía que quería reír) jeje por favor nos no tratemos con formalidad aquí todos somos amigos (decía sonriendo)

 **Rekiem:** esta bien (decía mientras comenzaba a conversar con las manes 6 y ahora yo me acervo Luna) princesa de la noche es un honor conocerla (decía mientras me inclinaba un poco)

 **Princesa Luna:** jeje para mí también es un gusto conocerte (decía con un poco de risa en su tono)

 **Rekiem:** al parecer el chiste de mi hermano le causo gracia (decía viéndola con una sonrisa)

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿eso parece? (decia con un poco de gracias) creo que es uno de los ponys que es capaz de hablar de esa forma al frente de nosotros

 **Rekiem:** ¿en serio? (ella asiente) vaya entonces su vida si que debe ser aburrida (decía con un tono de gracia)

 **Princesa Luna:** ni que lo digas (decía con gracia mmm que raro aquí la princesa Luna parece más a la de los comics oficiales, que la de la serie que es mas seria y callada, aquí es más abierta y feliz)

 **Rekiem:** princesa como le dije a su hermana yo me llamo Rekiem y me hermano Alejandro

 **Alejandro:** hola (decía atrás mío)

 **Rekiem:** wow ¿desde hace cuando estás ahí?

 **Alejandro:** desde que comenzó la conversación

 **Princesa luna:** así que tú eres el bromista

 **Alejandro:** quien más podría ser (decía con gracia) perdón por la broma (decía con una sonrisa de vergüenza)

 **Princesa Luna:** tranquilo en realidad nos hiso bastante gracia

 **Rekiem:** que bi… (¿¡otra vez¡?) hermano couff mi pecho couff duele (decia mientras me recargaba contra el dolor ya no lo soporte ya ni puedo mantener de pie) duele couff mucho

 **Alejandro:** respira (decía mientras me ponía en el piso y me comenzaba a tocar el pecho)

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿qué le pasa? ( se nos acercó y dijo con preocupación)

 **Rekiem:** mi couff pecho duele

 **Rainbow:** ¿otra vez? Ya es la tercera vez (decía mientras se acercaba)

 **Applejack:** esto ya no es nada normal

 **Fluttershy:** ¿estará enfermo? (decía preocupadamente)

 **Rarity:** chicas denle espacio para que respire (decía también con tono preocupado)

 **Twilight:** Alejandro ¿esto ya a pasado antes? (el niega con la cabeza) ¿entonces que le está pasando? (decía con preocupación)

 **Rekiem:** (el dolor se va) no lo se pero ya se me paso, pero ahora me siento mas cansado y me duele la cabeza (decía mientras seguía acostado contra el suelo)

 **Alejandro:** hermano tu n…nariz (decia con un tono asustado)

 **Rekiem:** ¿ah? (sentí un liquido pasar por mi nariz me limpie y vi que era sangre) oh demonios ( me limpie con rapidez la sangre de la nariz) emmm ¿podrían traer un médico por favor?… (la princesa Celestia asintió)

Con gran rapidez me llevaron con un médico dejándome en unos de los cuartos reales junto a una yegua medica que comenzó revisar y ella me dijo que todo estaba completamente normal que no había ningún daño interno o algo por estilo, después de eso vino la princesa Celestia para hacerme preguntas sobre mi mundo y entre otras cosas también de que como me encontraba

 **Princesa Celestia:** oh mira la hora que es tengo que irme (decía viendo un reloj que había pegado en la pared) tengo que irme un invento muy importante

 **Rekiem:** ¿qué evento? (pregunte con curiosidad)

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos con cara de melancolía) hoy es el día Solar el día… (yo la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** el día que se fue tu padre lo siento mucho, lamento acerté recordar tan mal momento

 **Princesa Celestia:** tranquilo tu no lo sabias y además hoy es un día muy importante pensaba invitarte a las chicas, a ti y tu hermano, pero al parecer en tu estado no podrás ir

 **Rekiem:** por favor le pedí que se lleve a mi hermano quisiera que el fuera mas independiente y actuara por su propia cuenta ¿está bien? (ella asiente)

 **Princesa Celestia:** claro que si ahora descansa (decía para luego irse a la puerta, pero antes) otra cosa quiero pedirte disculpas por los guardias que fueron a la estación de trenes era (yo la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** princesa entiendo bien que al principio pudo a vernos creído una amenaza ya que no sabia de nosotros y no comprendía lo que éramos en realidad me pareció muy normal ver tantos guardias, pero créame que el objetivo de mi y mi hermano es proteger equestria no destruirla (decía con comprensión)

 **Princesa Celestia:** gracias por comprender (decía para luego retirarse)

 **Rekiem:** no gracias a usted (ahora yo veía el reloj) por las cientos de preguntas que me hiso Celestia el tiempo paso muy rápido ya son las 6:45 (veía que tenia una terraza haci que me levante de la cama y fue hacia la terraza) se va el hermoso día y llega la protectora noche (decía sonriendo, decía para luego volver a la cama sin mi chaqueta y bufanda que la deje sobre una mesa) ¿Por qué tengo estos fuertes dolores…

¿tal vez por que use mi magia? Pero sería muy raro después de todo la magia no debería lastimarme O ¿tal vez el ojo de Cthulhu me maldijo? No ya pasado mucho desde que lo mate ¿entonces que me esta causando estos malestares?... estuve haci por un rato preguntándome el porque de mi dolor, pero como me había cansando de tanto pensar comencé a practicar la levitación con mi magia estuve unos 20 minutos practicando me había cansado espero unos 15 minutos a que pasara algo, que me volviera dolor el pecho, pero no paso nada "no es por magia entonces ¿Por qué es? Decía con molestia de no saber por que mi dolor de pecho, escuche como la puerta del cuarto se habría para luego ver pasar a una sirvienta ¿Por qué lo sé? Usaba un traje de sirvienta por esa razón lo se…

 **Sirvienta:** b…bueno noches s…señor (decía muy nerviosa)

 **Rekiem:** buenas noches (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Sirvienta:** me mando la princesa C…Celestia ¿para saber si encontraba bien? (decía nerviosa)

 **Rekiem:** dígale a su majestad que me encontró con dolores de cabeza, pero no es de preocuparse

 **Sirvienta:** en ese c…caso (decía mientras se me acercaba con un baso de agua y unas pastillas de color rojo) p…para su d…dolor de cabeza (decía con un poco de miedo)

 **Rekiem:** no me tengas miedo, no te voy a morder (decía con gracia)

 **Sirvienta:** (ella se rio un poco) jeje disculpe, pero usted está diferente (decía viéndome con curiosidad)

 **Rekiem:** (yo tome el vaso de agua, junto a las pastillas) lo se parezco un pony, pero sin serlo créeme que yo no soy un ser malo o algo por ese estilo (ella asiente) además me creo incapaz de lastimar a tan hermosa yegua (decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Sirvienta:** (ella se sonrojo bastante) yo…yo

 **Rekiem:** jeje yo me llamo Rekiem mucho gusto (decía levantando un poco mi mano izquierda)

 **Sirvienta:** (ella se quedo viendo mi mano, para luego tomarla) yo me llamo Yellow cream (era una yegua de pelaje blanco amarillento, su crin era de color amarillo fuerte sus ojos eran de color plateados)

 **Rekiem:** muy bien señorita Yellow cream es un gusto conocerla, espero que me considere como un amigo (decía soltando su mano y sonriendo)

 **Yellow cream:** (ella un poco sonrojada) claro que si, veo que eres muy noble, amable y muy agradable espero verte mucho en tu estadía aquí en canterlot

 **Rekiem:** (me sonroje un poco) yo… gracias yo también espero quedarme un rato para conocerte mejor

 **Yellow cream:** lamentablemente tengo que irme ya, para ir a la fiesta solar, espera y si me acompañas podrías hablar hasta llegar al evento (decía con felicidad)

 **Rekiem:** me gustaría ir pero que como me encuentro se me es imposible ir

 **Yellow cream:** oh ya veo (decía con tristeza)

 **Rekiem:** (no puedo dejar esto haci) aunque si mas tarde me encuentro en mejores condiciones, podría ir (decia con una sonrisa)

 **Yellow cream:** ¿en serio? (decía emocionada y yo asentí) estaba bien espero verte en la fiesta

 **Rekiem:** lo mismo espero yo (decía sonriendo)

 **Yellow cream:** será mejor que me vaya preparando (decía yendo hacia la puerta)

 **Rekiem:** Yellow el vaso (decía mientras ella se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa de vergüenza)

 **Yellow cream:** sabia que se me olvida algo (decía tomando el vaso de cristal ya vacío) adiós (decía saliendo por la puerta)

 **Rekiem:** que linda chica (pero escuche que alguien mas volvía entrar) que se te olvido Yellow… (me di cuenta que no era ella) ¿Alejandro?

 **Alejandro:** supongo que Yellow es la chica que acabo que salir

 **Rekiem:** que galán (decía mientras lleva un traje con una capa negra) te lo dieron ¿verdad?

 **Alejandro:** de verdad esto es apretado (decía mientras se movía el cuello de traje) ¿de verdad tengo que ir? (yo asentí)

 **Rekiem:** mantente a lado de las chicas ellas te ayudaran a conversar y por favor no digas ninguna estupidez (el asiente) y a que viniste

 **Alejandro:** pues la princesa pensó que si te encuntras mejor y que quisieses venir te dejara esto (decía mientras sacaba del bolso un traje como el suyo y también con una capa) y esto también (decía sacando un sombrero de copa) yo no me lo pongo porque no me gusta (decía dejándolo sobre la mesa)

 **Rekiem:** bien gracias ahora ve hermano se te está siendo tarde

 **Alejandro:** bien la fiesta será en el centro de la ciudad (decía deteniéndose en la puerta) cuídate (decía para luego salir)

 **Rekiem:** como si no lo hubiera hacho antes (decía sonriendo) tal vez si me duermo pueda descansar mejor de todo esto (decia cerrando los ojos y )

 **Lugar "#%%#"$% &"!**

¿Dónde estoy? Esta todo oscuro que está pasando, este lugar se siente tan frio y muerto como si fuera lugar para un prisionero demonios que esta pasando esto e muy raro, estaba viendo por todas partes y me fije en un lugar en particular había un tipo sentado en unas sillas con unos cadenas de piedra que estaban que rompían…

 **¿?:** hola Rekiem (decía una voz grave y a la vez aguda)

 **Rekiem:** q…quién eres

 **¿?:** jajajajajajaj soy simplemente alguien que fue abandona en esta cárcel dentro de ti

 **Rekiem:** ¿de que estas hablando? (si rostro estaba tapado por las sombras a su alrededor)

 **¿?:** no lo se yo ya ni comprende mi mente (decía con felicidad)

 **Rekiem:** no te entiendo

 **¿?:** mejor no intentes comprender una mente que esta rota jeje

 **Rekiem:** (esta demente) ¿estás loco o qué?

 **¿?:** loco, demente, psicópata, pero yo prefiero el termino megalomaníaco ¿sabes qué significa?

 **Rekiem:** (yo dude por un momento, pero le segui el juego) si es una persona que solamente le importa una cosa que es conseguir poder a toda costa, sin importar que y si tiene que hacer su sufrir a todas las personas por conseguir ese poder lo hará y sin arrepentimiento alguno

 **¿?:** Exacto sin importar que (decía para luego forzar su cadenas) que si tengo que lastimar a otros no me va importar (decía mientras forzaba más fuerte sus cadenas se estaban resquebrajando) pero conseguiré lo que es mío por derecho (decía mientras forcejaba mas fuertes, ya casi las cadenas se rompen) ¡NADIE MAS ME VA A ENCERRAR OTRA VEZ! (decía rompiendo las cadenas y yo despierto de golpe)

 **Rekiem:** que f… (¡mi pecho!) ¿que couff pasa? (me duela más que nunca) ¿por qué? No puedo respirar que este sentimiento de sentir frio, que estoy solo de ver todo que mis ojos se apagan esto…esto sentimiento ¿¡es la muerte!? (es dolor es insorportable) AAAAAAAAAAHHHH (grite con todas mis fuerzas para luego caer me dé la cama no puedo sentir nada)

 **¿?:** (me pongo de pie con un poco de tambaleo y voy a baño de este bonito cuarto y me veo en el espejo del baño) jejejejejajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA (me aspecto cambio pelo negro con puntas azules y purpuras y mis hermosos ojos azules oscuros que son como las de una serpientes Sali del baño para luego ver el hermoso traje con la capa y sobrero de copa sobre la mesa me vestí con rapidez dejando a un lado el sombrero quiere sentir el aire sobre mi rostro, para después ir al bolso de Rekiem y tomar la espada, ahora voy a la terraza y veo así afuera) he vuelto, ¡he vuelto!, ¡HE VUELTO! (decía con una gran sonrisa y alzando la espada) me siento tan… ¡me siento tan!... ¡VIVO!

 **Canción: Jekyll & hyde: alive lyrics o la version Jekyll & Hyde/track 16: alive/ animatic del señor S.K michels**

( **nota de autor: podéis buscar no mas la letra, pero le recomiendo esta animación muy buena del señor S.K michels representa muy bien la situación por cierto también le doy un toque personal para que quede mejor la cosa:v)**

 **¿?:** What is this feeling Of power and drive (cantaba y me movía con locura mientras veía la luna)

 **¿?:** I've never known?

 **¿?:** I feel alive!

 **¿?:** Where does this feeling Of power derive? Making me know Why I'm alive?

 **¿?** : Like the night, it's a secret, Sinister dark, and unknown

 **¿?:** I do not know what I seek, yet I'll seek it alone! (mientas cantaba me lanza de la terraza hacia la muralla del castillo moviendo con rapidez)

 **¿?:** I have a thirst That I cannot deprive

 **¿?:** Never have I Felt so alive!

 **¿?:** There is no battle I couldn't survive- Feeling like this- Feeling alive!

 **¿?:** Like the moon, an enigma Lost and alone in the night

 **¿?:** Damned by some heavenly stigma, But blazing with light!

 **¿?:** It's the feeling of being alive!

 **¿?:** Filled with evil but truly alive!

 **¿?** : It's the truth that cannot be denied!

 **¿?:** It's the feeling of being…!

 **¿?:** **Black Meiker** … jajajajajaja (decía mientras veía en un charco del techo de un edificio a mi otro yo)

 **Black Meiker:** Wait!

 **Black Meiker:** What's this?

 **Black Meiker:** Sweet miss!

 **Black Meiker:** I thought I had lost you!

 **Black Meiker:** It's fate...!

 **Black Meiker:** What bliss...!

 **Black Meiker:** Sweet miss...!

 **Black Meiker:** Your folly will cost you dear

 **Black Meiker:** My dear…

 **Black Meiker:** You'll see

 **Black Meiker:** You'll never escape me!

 **Black Meiker:** I'm here

 **Black Meiker:** I fear

 **Black Mieker:** And you will pay dear

 **black Mieker:** My dear...

(mientras descansaba mi garganta y me movía entre todos los edificios de la ciudad pude ver a la hermosa yegua Yellow cream con un hermoso vestido dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad haci que con sigilo me le acerque por detrás ella se voltea y se asusta por mi temible sonrisa de psicópata yo me le acerco la pobre esta muy asustada ponga la espada sobre su cuello y la comienzo a oler y huele a vainilla delicioso pero para terminar la había atacar fingidamente para asustarle más, pero ella me golpe en el rostro, entonces con rapidez yo le ataco el brazo izquierdo por puro fetiche y ella comienza a correr con mucho miedo y yo simplemente sonrió para seguir cantando y comenzar a subir a la torre más alta de canterlot)

 **Black Meiker:** Animals trapped behind bars in the zoo

 **Black Meiker:** Need to run rampant and free!

 **Black Meiker:** Predators live on the prey they pursue

 **Black Meiker:** This time, the predator's me!

 **Black Meiker:** Lust, like a raging desire

 **Black Meiker:** Fills my whole soul with its curse

 **Black Meiker:** Burning with primitive fire

 **Black Meiker:** Berserk and perverse!

 **Black Meiker:** ¡Tonight!

 **Black Meiker:** I'll plunder heaven blind

 **Black Meiker:** Steal from all the gods!

 **Black Meiker:** ¡Tonight!

 **Black Meiker:** I'll take from all mankind Conquer all the odds!

 **Black Meiker:** And I feel I'll live on forever With Hell himself by my side!

 **Black Meiker:** And I'll show the world That tonight, and forever, The name to remember's The name Black Meiker

 **Black Meiker:** What a feeling to be so alive!

 **Black Meiker:** I have never seen me so alive!

 **Black Meiker:** Such a feeling of evil inside

 **Black Meiker:** That's the feeling of being

 **Black Meiker:** ¡Black Meiker!

 **Black Meiker:** With this feeling of being alive

 **Black Meiker:** There's a new world I see come alive

 **Black Meiker:** It's a truth that cannot be denied

 **Black Meiker:** There's no feeling like being

 **Black Meiker:** BLACK MEIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER

 **Black Meiker:** ¡EQUESTRIA HE VUELTO! (grite a los 4 vientos y con una sonrisa en mi rostro)

* * *

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Autor: valió totalmente la pena estuve pensando esto muy bien y quedo percefto a mi gusto consideren este capitulo como un especial ya que supere el limite de 5000 palabras pero valio la pena quedo como Devia quedar y estoy feliz por eso aunque mis manos se cansaron de tanto escribir jeje pero bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo por que el siguiente será muy emocionante haci que sugieran, corrijan, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieren les escribió su amigo el fénix adios…**


	19. el comienzo de un monstruo P2

**Capitulo 17.5: el comienzo de un monstruo parte 2**

Después de haber cantando a los 4 vientos, estoy viendo desde la torra más alta de canterlot toda equestria o mayormente gran parte de ellas sus bosques y pequeños pueblos alrededor de este gran imperio " has cambiado me querido hogar antes este lugar ni siquiera existía" decía viendo para abajo unos cuantos ponys yendo al centro de la ciudad "que casualidad justo el día de tu muerto yo vuelvo de entre los muertos jejeje" decía con una gran sonrisa " espero que Celestia no le molesto esperar a mi llegada" decía para luego lanzarme de la torre y antes de llegar al suelo me teletransporte en ultimo momento a los campos del castillo "mmm ¿Dónde estás?" decía mientras buscaba entre todas las estatuas de este lugar veía justo la que necesitaba…

 **Black Meiker:** hermano cuanto tiempo (decía viendo la estatua del Draconequus) mírate estas como una piedra (decía en chiste) y ¿Cómo estado después de todo este tiempo? (preguntaba, pero sin respuesta) oh cierto (lo toque con mi mano y aura morada nos rodea) ¿mejor?

 **Discord:** (el se queda callado durante unos segundos) waaaa ¿quién me interrumpe en mi sueño? (decía aun de piedra, pero pudiendo hablar) ¿eh? (sintió mi presencia) ¿¡TU!? (decía con sorpresa y felicidad) mi querido hermano menor

 **Black Meiker:** que hay discord (decía sonriendo)

 **Discord:** pues bastante incomodo en esta prisión (decía molesto por la prisión de piedra)

 **Black Meiker:** ya lo veo jeje (decía con gracia) escuché o mejor dicho vi que fuiste gobernante de equestria por un tiempo

 **Discord:** si lo se padre estaría muy orgullo de mi (decía con orgullo)

 **Black Meiker:** tu sabes que padre no era estaría muy feliz de saber que fuiste un tirano

 **Discord:** hay por favor si no me estaba divirtiendo, como todo Dios del caos (decía con orgullo)

 **Black Meiker:** lo sé, pero lo que no puedo creer siendo unas de las criaturas mas poderosas de este mundo te derrotan no solo 1 sino que 2 veces

 **Discord:** bueno por lo menos a mi no me desterraron por más de 10000 años (decía un poco molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** por lo menos yo si complete con mi misión (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Discord:** cambiando de tema ¿Cómo regresaste? Y aún más importante ¿Cómo tiene un cuerpo propio? Y aún más, un poco más importante ¿Qué criatura eres? (decía con algo de curiosidad)

 **Black Meiker:** jeje larga historia y tengo poco tiempo solo venia de visita

 **Discord:** espera ¿no me vas a liberar? (decía con algo de sorpresa)

 **Black Meiker:** lo siento mucho querido hermano, pero tengo que dejarte aquí

 **Discord:** ¿¡que!? No puedes dejarme en esta prisión de piedra es muy incomodo

 **Black Meiker:** confía en mi solo espera unos meses y serás libre

 **Discord:** ¿en serio? (yo asentí) aun así ¿para qué viniste a mí?

 **Black Meiker:** tu ya sabes a que vine

 **Discord:** (el se quedo pensativo) ¿en serio? viniste aquí no mas por esa pequeña fracción de tu poder que dejaste a mi cuidado (decía con aburrimiento)

 **Black Meiker:** ya deberías conocerme (decía sonriendo)

 **Discord:** bueno pasaron mas de 10000 años desde la ultima vez que te vi, pudiste haber cambiado (decía con sarcasmo)

 **Black Meiker:** ya conversé de más Discord y mi tiempo en estos momentos es de oro así que necesito ese poder ahora (solo orden son seriedad)

 **Discord:** tan apurado como siempre ¿no? (yo simplemente sonrío) je bien pon tu mano cerca de mi (yo hiso lo que él me indico y sentí un aura de color negro pasaba sobre mi cuerpo) ahí tiene esa fue toda la energía que me disté

 **Black Meiker:** 20% de me energía, es un comienzo (decía con una sonrisa) gracias Discord me gustaría conversar un rato más contigo, pero como te dije mi tiempo es oro

 **Discord:** y dime antes de irte ¿vas a volver hacer caos y destrucción? (decía con felicidad) oh ya me lo imagino los 2 hermanos de caos, trayendo todo tipo de locuras a equestria

 **Black Meiker:** suena divertido, pero no

 **Discord:** ¿¡que!? P…pero t…tu (eso lo sorprendió)

 **Black Meiker:** lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, soy el príncipe del mal y tengo que arruinar todo equestria y toda eso, pero sinceramente Discord ya completo mi venganza y no quiero nada mas que recuperar mis poderes y molestar a equestria

 **Discord:** pero padre… (lo interrumpí)

 **Black Meiker:** Discord tiene que entender que ya no veo la razón para atacar equestria o a la familia de Solaris mi único objetivo verdadero era arruinarle la vida a Solaris para luego matarlo y lo cumplí ¿entiendes ahora? Esa era mi razón de vida acabar con Solaris, pero ya lo hice, ahora quiero devuelta mis poderes y molestar, ya no quiero matar, ya no quiero hacer sufrir a alguien más, ya no quiero enemigos, aunque que se que me ganare alguno, pero bueno

 **Discord:** entonces ¿ya no más destrucción? (yo me negué con la cabeza)

 **Black Meiker:** no Discord ya no mas destrucción, tal vez caos y molestar, pero ya no mas muerte, destrucción y sufrimiento

 **Discord:** bien mientras tenga mi caos podre vivir con eso

 **Black Meiker:** bien tengo que irme (decía mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de el) disfruta de tu casa de piedra jajaja

 **Discord:** ja-ja muy gracioso ¿eh?

 **Black Meiker:** si mejor sigue durmiendo (Decía para luego traer de vuelta el aura morada hacia mi) adiós…

Decía para seguir con mi caminata "bien a la siguiente parte" decía para luego teletransportarme dentro del castillo " je esto me trae recuerdos" mientras caminaba por unos de los pasillos pude fijarme un pequeño letrero " artículos de pre-equestria je aquí deberían estar" me adentre en la gran habitación donde había variedad de artículos antiguos "donde están" decía aun buscando "me pregunto por que no hay guardias" decía pensativo pero de pronto escucho pasos cerca "yo y me gran bocotá jeje" decía con gracia me escondí y pude ver que era un guardia nocturno…

 **Guardia nocturno:** juria a ver escuchado algo (decía en voz alta)

 **Black Meiker:** tal vez de verías ver detrás de ti

 **Guardia nocturno:** ¿eh?... (si voltio su cabeza al escucharme, pero yo lo golpe por su cuello noqueándolo al instante)

 **Black Meiker:** los guardias de hoy en día son muy desprevenidos ¿no? (veía que el cinturón que tenia el guardia lleva una llave) mmm (tome las llaves que tenía una palabra y un número) cofre 12 (veía a mi alrededor 15 cofres y me dirijo al cofre numero 12) 12 con 12 (decía para luego abril el gran cofre) bingo (decía sacando mis 2 katanas una más grande que la otra) cuanto tiempo (decía viendo las hojas) sin filo mejor haci solo lastimara y no mataran (decía sonriendo y guardando las 2 katanas en mi cinturón) y tu quedas aquí (decía guardando la espada de Rekiem dentro del cofre para luego cerrarlo) bien creo que después de todo si necesitara ese sombrero de copa (decía teletransportándome a la habitación de Rekiem y me voy por el sombrero de copa y me lo pongo) bien ahora tengo que ir a un evento jajaja (decía teletransportándome)

 **Lugar centro de canterlot**

Mientras en el centro de canterlot Alejandro pasaba lo posible junto a las chicas y las princesas ya que gran parte de los que estaban en la fiesta se encontraban viéndolo…

 **Alejandro:** no me jodas ¿por que me miran haci? (decía para si mismo)

 **Princesa Celestia:** tal vez porque eres una criatura nueva

 **Alejandro:** princesa emmm pues nos por decir nada, pero me siento muy incomodo

 **Princesa Celestia:** ese completamente normal después todo tu y tu hermano son completamente nuevos para equestria créeme que variedad de ponys quisieran saber que eres

 **Alejandro:** lo se (decía pensativo) por cierto ¿hoy que se celebra? Que nadie me lo dijo

 **Princesa Celestia:** hoy el día solar el que me padre sacrifico su vida para salvarnos de un terrible monstruo que quería destruir toda equestria (decía con melancolía)

 **Alejandro:** lamento la muerte de su padre se veía que fue un gran héroe

 **Princesa Celestia:** fue un gran padre y esposo (decía sonriendo como si estuviera recordando algo)

 **Alejandro:** créame que yo comprendo un poco su dolor

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella se sorprendió un poco) ¿eso que significa?

 **Alejandro:** supongo que se lo puedo contar (el comenzó a contarles de que como por su culpa sus padres murieron) por mi estupidez perdí a mis padres adoptivos (decía con melancolía) pero bueno pasado es pasado (decía con una sonrisa falsa)

 **Princesa Celestia:** espere entiendo que quieras guardar ese dolor dentro de ti y muestra no más que tus sonrisas para que no vean tus penas y pero créeme que eso solo provocará que tu dolor aumente

 **Alejandro:** lo he aguantado por más de 8 años (decía con melancolía)

 **Princesa Celestia:** y yo por mas de 10000 años (eso sorprendió a Alejandro) Alejandro créeme que no importa cuanto tiempo vivas mientras que mantengas ese dolor dentro de ti y no lo saques solo vas a sufrir (decía con tristeza)

 **Alejandro:** uy entonces mi hermano esta que se suicida (eso sorprendió a Celestia) ehhhhh no dije nada

 **Princesa Celestia:** espera ¿tu hermano sufrió más que tú?

 **Alejandro:** no,no,no,no bueno si pero no puedo decírselo (el suspire) mire eso historia es bastante privada y solo mi hermano se la puede contar ¿lo entiende verdad?

 **Princesa Celestia:** si, no te puedo obligar a decírmelo entonces será mejor que se lo pregunte yo misma mañana me intriga saber eso

 **Princesa luna:** (ella se les acerca) hermano llego la hora de comenzar el evento

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella la mira) está bien querida hermana (ahora mira Alejandro) Alejandro que no te incomodad la vista de los ponys ellos solo tienen curiosidad de ti

 **Alejandro:** si su majestad

 **Lugar en las afueras del evento**

"bien será divertido ¿no? decía mientras comenzaba entrar al centro de la ciudad "cuantos ponys" decía viendo muchos ponys de clase alta mientras llevaba el gran sombrero de copa nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia pude ver a Alejandro junto a los elementos de la armonía "jejeje donde están princesitas" decía mientras veía a mi alrededor y veía como las luces de alrededor se apegaban y solo dejando unas cuantas luces encendidas apuntando a una zona muy bien decorada dejando ver… "mmm aun cambiado ¿no?" decía para luego ver a ambas princesas aparecer…

 **Princesas Celestia:** bienvenidos ponys de canterlot al evento solar donde el gran guerrero Solaris mi padre murió en ultimo sacrificio para liberarnos de un monstruo que intento destruir a todo equestria, pero gracias a mi padre fue desterrado de nuestro mundo liberando de nuestra posible extinción

 **Black Meiker:** a mi solo me conocen como un monstruo, pero no saben la verdadera historia (decía silenciosamente para luego teletransportarme sobre el techo de un edifico)

 **Princesa Celestia:** por esa en este día celebramos su gran victoria

 **Black Meiker:** ¿victoria? (decía en voz alta) o una derrota que tu no aceptas (ahora variedad de ponys estaba buscando mi voz) tu dices que tu padre expulso aun monstruo, pero sabes ¿porque lo hiso? ¿por qué se volvió un monstruo? (decía con voz alta, pero con tranquilidad)

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella se molesto un poco por ese comentario) el que allá dicho eso que se ponga al frente ahora

 **Black Meiker:** primero responde mi pregunta (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella se quedo pensativa) bien mi padre me conto a que hace mucho tiempo que ese monstruo era un simple unicornio que era investigador de la magia pero en una de sus investigaciones encontró magia muy peligroso magia oscura como la de revivir de ejercito muertos que utilizo para atacar equestria y mi padre intento conversarlo de volver a lada del bien pero él lo rechazo, sin más opción mi padre combatió a ese pony lo mejor que pudo, pero el monstruo entro sigilosamente en nuestro antiguo castillo asesinando a mi madre y mi padre entro en ira y combatió al monstruo pero era una batalla de iguales en eso entramos nosotros mi hermana y yo en la batalla derrotamos a la bestia pero aun sabiendo que se podía liberar nuestra última opción fue encerrarlo en una yegua pero ella no pudo soportar al monstruo dentro de ella entonces los magos mas poderosos de equestria mi padre, mi hermana y yo usamos toda nuestra magia para mandarla aun lugar donde pudiese vivir en paz esa es la historia

 **Black Meiker:** (lamentable y lo peor es que está diciendo la verdad, en serio Solaris fui este tan patético de mentirle a tu propia familia) pues te mintieron (decía pegando un salto quedando a unos 2 metros de distancia de ellas) yo se bien la historia tu padre te mintió

 **Princesa Luna:** ¡no voy a dejar que nos digas mentirosas o que te burles diciendo que nuestro padre es un mentiroso! (decía enojada)

 **Princesa Celestia:** Luna espera (ella se calma un poco) ¿Por qué dices que nuestro padre nos mintió? (decía secamente)

 **Black Meiker:** se los voy a contar y créame, yo no soy el único que se esta historia (decía viendo a Twilight que se encontraba bastante alejada de ellos) pero bueno todo comenzó exactamente…(le Conte la verdad de que como su padre mato al mío, como que por la culpa de Solaris perdí todo lo que amaba de que como mi padre creo criaturas que luego se volvieron contra de el y los ponys de que como su padre inculpo de todo el mal de esas criaturas al mío y de como el monstruo que buscaba venganza en realidad buscaba justicia)… es por eso que tu padre perdió una guerra y a su esposa a todo lo que amaba por ir por traiciono a su hermano y eso les pasa a los traidores son castigados y mueren (ambas princesas estaban en shock) si quieren usar un hechizo o algo para saber que no estoy metiendo pues adelante

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella se me acerca) si miente te encerrare (decía para luego iluminar su cuerno)

 **Black Meiker:** en eso pareces a tu padre igual de amenazante (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella al final dejo de iluminar su cuerno) n…no mientes (decía sorprendía) ¿pero cómo?

 **Black Meiker:** donde están mis modeles no me he presentado (decía apartándome un poco de ella) me llamo Black Meiker (decía inclinándome un poco y quitándome el gorro y dejando ver mi pelo, para luego ponerme derecho y dejar ver mi rostro)

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella y su hermana al ver mis ojos y mi aura de energía quedaron en shock y muy asustadas) ¿¡t…tu!? (decía sorprendida…)

 **Mientras tanto un poco más atrás donde se encontraban Alejandro y las manes 6…**

 **Twilight:** no puede ser ¿es un humano?(decía viendo desde atrás al chico de pelo negro con puntas azules y purpuras)

 **Rainbow:** ¿quién es ese tipo? Y porque le habla de esa forma a las princesas (decía un poco molesta)

 **Rarity:** que descortés es mírenlo nada mas como habla tan groseramente con las princesas (decía con dramatismo) y mas aun tiene el descaro de hablar tan mal del padre de Celestia y Luna

 **Alejandro:** ¿Por qué siento que lo conozco de algo? (decía viendo al chico)

 **Applejack:** pero ¿Por qué las princesas lucen tan asustadas? (decía viendo a ambas princesas)

 **Pinkie:** hu,hu,hu será un invitado especial

 **Fluttershy:** pues las princesas parecen no estar muy contentas al verlo (decía viendo como luna cambia su rostro de miedo a uno de enojo)

 **Alejandro:** tengo un mal presentimiento

 **Otra vez en la zona conmigo y las princesas**

 **Black Meiker:** por sus reaccionen ya saben quien soy ¿verdad? (solo pude ver como sentía que los sentimientos de luna cambiaban de miedo en ira) no voy pelear quiero que… (no tuve tiempo de terminar por como un rayo de color azul aparecía con rapidez, pero lo esquive) por favor escúchenme (ahora siento como el miedo de Celestia cambia a ¿valor?) no,no por favor no (decía para esquivar un rayo dorado) ahhhh ¿por qué? (decía con molestia) bueno ya que (decía cambiando a mi molestia por felicidad) será un buen estiramiento de cuerpo

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¡todos los ponys váyanse ahora! (toda los obedecieron exceptuando los elementos de la armonía) ¡Twilight ve por los elementos de la armonía ahora! (ella asintió)

 **Twilight:** vamos chicas (decía para salir corriendo, pero Alejandro se queda quieto) ¡Alejandro ven!

 **Alejandro:** no vayan ustedes yo me quedo por seguridad

 **Twilight:** pero… (el la interrumpe)

 **Alejandro:** no me va pasar nada ve (ella se quedó pensativa para luego asentir e irse) será mejor que me proteja (decía para luego poniéndose detrás de una mesa que se había caído en la huida de todos los ponys) ¿por qué siento que lo conozco?

 **Black Meiker:** Celestia escucha no quiero pelear (decía mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de rayos) jejeje esto es divertido ¡No! me estoy desviando del tema concéntrate (decía para ver como ahora guardias reales habían llegado) bien quieren pelea pues pelea tendrán (decía mientras sacaba mis katanas y mandaba a volar el sombrero de copa)

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¡guardias rodéenlo! (ellos obedecieron y me comenzaron a rodearon)

 **Black Meiker:** sabes Celestia nunca te has preguntado porque nuestras familias se tienen que confrontar de esta manera (ella simplemente me mira con seriedad) je tal vez si seas diferente a Solaris tu por lo menos no eres tan estúpida

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¡silencio! No se como volviste y ni quiero saberlo lo único que quiero es que te vayas para siempre (decía mientras disparaba un rayo más hacia mi)

 **Black Meiker:** (yo con rapidez lo bloqueo con la katana) bueno que no se diga que no lo intente sin acudir a la violencia (decía con una sonrisa) ¡vengan!...

El primera guardia vino detrás mío con su lanza en mano corre contra mi yo bloqueo con facilidad su golpe para luego comenzar a contratacar con una patada a su pierna obligando echarse para atrás ahora otro de los guardias con escudo y lanza se dirigí contra mi yo pego un pequeño salto para luego dar otro salto en su escudo dándome un impulso y haciendo caer al soldado y yo mientras tanto caía en la cabeza de otro guardia dejándolo contra el suelo y mi pie derecho en su cabeza "Ups lo siento amigo estabas en mi camino jajaja" decía con gracia eso molesto al los demás soldados ahora 3 de ellos cargan contra mi pero antes llegar uso un escudo de magia para luego expandirlo con rapidez mandándolos a volar contra los muros de los edificios "patético" decía viendo derrotados a los 3 guardias ahora de nueva cuenta el soldado con el escudo vuelve a cargar contra mi pero ahora me teletransporto detrás de él golpeándolo con la hoja sin filo de la espada haciendo caer con mucho dolor "mmm aun sirve para pegar jajaja" decía con risa haciendo que los guardias se molestaran más jeje pero esto ya me esta aburriendo bien terminemos con esto…

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿qué hace? (vio cómo me cuerpo era rodia por una energía negra) oh no ¡soldados aléjense!

 **Black Meiker:** muy tarde (ahora estoy expulsando toda la energía a mi alrededor como si fuera una bomba mandando a volar a todas los guardias alrededor no matándolos, pero hiriéndolo bastante)

 **Princesa Luna:** ¡monstruo! (decía enojada y apunto de lanzarme un rayo de magia)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡BASTA! (gritaba con fuerza y con aura morada que rodeaba mi cuerpo) yo vine a hablar no a pelear

 **Princesa Luna:** ¡y ¿por qué deberíamos escucharte?! (decía enfadada)

 **Black Meiker:** porque si no… (decía mientras usaba mi magia para levitar todas las lanzas y apuntaba cerca de las cabezas de los soldados) creo que ya me hice entender (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Princesa Celestia:** espera por favor, vamos hablar, pero no acabas con las vidas de esos soldados (en ese momento llegaron las portadoras de la armonía con sus elementos) Twilight ven rápido (ella y las demás fueron con rapidez detrás de las princesas)

 **Twilight:** princesa él es… (espero la respuesta de su mentora)

 **Princesa Celestia:** si mi querida alumna el es monstruo al que se enfrentó a mi padre

 **Black Meiker:** magia (decía dirigiéndome a la de pelaje purpura)

 **Twilight:** ¿magia? (decía sin entenderme)

 **Black Meiker:** disculpa no se tu nombre, pero sé que eres el elemento de la magia lo puedo sentir

 **Twilight:** pero… ¿cómo sabes eso? (decía con curiosidad)

 **Black Meiker:** por tu conexión con tu elemento la magia… en realidad yo se quienes son por su elemento claro, lealtad (decía señalando a la chica de azul y crin arcoíris viéndome amenazadoramente) honestidad (decía señalando a la de naranja quien solo me veía con seriedad) generosidad (decía señalando a la pony de pelaje blanco quien me veía…como decirlo ¿con molestia fusionado con dramatismo o algo por el estilo?) amabilidad (decía señalando a la de pelaje amarillo que se escondía detrás de la yegua de azul y me veia con miedo) pero falta una… (decía viendo a mi alrededor)

 **Pinkie:** ¡hola! (decía con emoción y felicidad detrás mío lentamente me volteo)

 **Black Meiker:** risa (decía señalando a pony de rosa que me saco una sonrisa) ya con esa sonrisa me agradaste y por cierto yo me llamo Black Meiker y bueno eso es lo poco que se dé ustedes que también derrotan a Nightmare moon y a discord que por cierto estoy molesto de saber de saber que lo trasformaron en piedra que no lo hicieron ni 1 sino 2 veces (decía con un poco de molestia) pero bueno por lo menos no lo desterraron como a mi a otro universo paralelo

 **Alejandro:** carajo lo sabia eres tu Rekiem (decía apareciendo de su escondite al frente mío de mí) esa cicatriz en tu ojo ¿eres tú no es haci? Y tu asentó solo cambio un poco, pero lo reconozco (las chicas se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que lo que dijo era cierto)

 **Black Meiker:** tiene una buena observación si y no este es el cuerpo de Rekiem, pero yo no soy Rekiem soy algo mejor que el

 **Rainbow:** en equestriano por favor (decía sin entenderme)

 **Black Meiker:** soy una antigua pesadilla de equestria antes me decían el sin nombre, pero ahora me llamo Meiker, Black Meiker fui mandado a un universo paralelo donde estuve encerrado por mas de 10000 años, pero ahora estoy libre entre comillas (decía levantando mis manos y moviendo un poco mis dedos)

 **Princesa Celestia:** un segundo óseo que el guardián es… (yo la interrumpí)

 **Black Meiker:** haci es Rekiem es mi jaula o lo era antes de rompiera el sello

 **Princesa Luna:** pero ¿Cómo pudiste romperlo? Ese hechizo nadie ni siquiera nuestro padre podía romperlo

 **Black Meiker:** je bueno ya que todo esta mas tranquilo y ya no me quieren (decía mientras mi ojo derecho brillo con fuerza para luego teletransportar a todos nosotros al castillo en la sala del trono) será mejor conversar aquí en un lugar más tranquilo (decía sentándome en trono de celestia) vaya que esta silla es cómoda (decía acomodándome en la silla)

 **Twilight:** ¿cómo lo hiciste? (decía sorprendida)

 **Black Meiker:** solo use mis poderes (decía cerrando mi ojo izquierdo y mostrando un aura mágica de color azul en mi ojo derecho) se siente raro que tu magia pase por tu ojo, pero a la vez se siente bien (decía sonriendo y volviendo abrir mi ojo izquierdo)

 **Princesa Celestia:** dijiste que querías hablar Y ¿bien? (decía con seriedad)

 **Black Meiker:** bien, como vas tu (dije en forma de broma, pero ella solo se molestó) tranquila, tranquila yo solo bromeaba bien (yo comencé a verlas) pero antes de hablar denme los elementos de la armonía (eso las sorprendió)

 **Rainbow:** ¡jamás te lo daré! (decía amenazadoramente)

 **Applejack:** ¡ni loca tendrás mi elemento! (decía determinada)

 **Rarity:** ¡ni por el traje mas hermoso de equestria te lo daré! (decía con dramatismo)

 **Twilight:** ¡no lo hare jamás tendrás en tus manos este elemento! (decía con valentía)

 **Pinkie:** ¡me gustaría compartí mi elemento contigo, pero no puedo lo siento! (decía con emoción)

 **Fluttershy:** n…no te daré m…mi elemento (decía con timidez… hasta puedo decir que me pareció algo tierno)

 **Black Meiker:** (yo me quedé pensativo unos segundos) y a ustedes quien les dije que si los había pedido (decía mientras mi ojo derecho brillaba teletransportando a los elementos de la armonía a mis manos) listo por lo menos ya no me sentiré tan amenazado como antes (decía poniéndome en el cinturón los elementos y poniéndome de pie)

 **Rainbow:** ¡hey devuelve eso! (decía volando hacia mí con gran velocidad)

 **Black Meiker:** miren una moneda (decía agachándome y la Pegaso pasando de largo de mi dándose contra la silla de la Princesa Celestia) a no era una tapa (decía con una sonrisa en mi rostro)

 **Rainbow:** (oh,oh ahora si está enojada) ¡me las pagaras! (decía volviendo a volar contra mi)

 **Black Meiker:** ven aquí toro (decía mientras la retaba y me teletransportaba al frente de una columna, pero puse mi capa al frente mío) ven aquí gallinita (decía con gracia y ella se molesta más y ahora aumenta más su velocidad)

 **Twilight:** ¡Rainbow Dash alto!

 **Black Meiker:** (ella no escucho y yo mi quite con rapidez y ella no pudo detenerse dándose de hocico contra la columna) jajajajaja Rainbow Dash yo diría Rainbow Crash (decía viendo como ella quedo en el suelo muy mareada y dolida)

 **Pinkie:** ¡ey deja de molestar a Dashie no es bueno reírse de otros! (decía mientras ayudaba a Rainbow Dash a levantarse)

 **Black Meiker:** jejeje lo siento, pero si es muy divertido si lo vez con mis ojos

 **Applejack:** ¿Rainbow Dash estas bien? (decía la pony de pelaje naranja)

 **Rainbow:** estoy bien no me hiso nada (decía mientras eleva un poco el vuelo ocultando su dolor)

 **Black Meiker:** mentira si le dolió solamente que no lo admite por puro orgullo no lo admite

 **Rainbow:** ja el único que miente aquí eres tu no me dolió nada

 **Black Meiker:** ¿en serio? (decía flotando con ayuda de mi magia y moviendo con gran rapidez al frente de ella y con mi dedo la toque con gran fuerza justo donde se había dado su golpe)

 **Rainbow:** ¡auch! (decía adolorida y alejándose de mi) ¡oye, pero que te pasa!

 **Black Meiker:** y ahora quien es el mentiroso (decía con graciosa y ella se molesto por eso) bueno ya mi divierto (decía disparando un rayo de color verde a Rainbow dándole de lleno en pecho haciéndola caer contra él suelo y las demás quedaron en shock)

 **Twilight:** ¡Rainbow Dash! (decía en socorro de si amiga) ¿¡que lo hiciste!? (decía muy enojada y viéndome a mi)

 **Black Meiker:** nada (decía sonriendo mientras que la Pegaso se levantaba)

 **Pinkie:** (apareció de la nada detrás de Rainbow) Dashie ¿estas bien? (decía en tono preocupado y abrazándola)

 **Rainbow:** si Pinkie (decía cortando el abrazo y comenzar a volar) en realidad ya no me duele rostro no me duele nada (decía mientras se tocaba el rostro)

 **Black Meiker:** así que admites que si te dolió el golpe ¿no? (decía sonriendo y ella me mira con molestia) no mires haci **Crash** después de todo te cure el golpe de la cara

 **Rainbow:** ¿Crash? (decía si entender)

 **Black Meiker:** ya sabes por lo de Rainbow Crash creo que te llamare haci Crash (decía sonriendo y volviendo al trono de Celestia) ahora si hablemos (todas me miraban con seriedad) jejejeje lo siento si me miran haci no puedo evitar reír jajajaja (decía haciendo que se molestaran más)

 **Alejandro:** ¡hay carajo dime ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?! (decía enojado) dices que tienes cuerpo, pero que no eres el ¿dime donde esta mi hermano? (decía ahora enojado)

 **Black Meiker:** bien jeje bien pero no te pongas haci (ahora se calmo un poco) tu hermano está aquí (decía señalando mi cabeza) esta por así decirlo durmiendo, pero sin estarlo

 **Alejandro:** en un idioma que yo entienda gracias (decía molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** bien digamos que el esta en mi lugar silenciado no puedo ni oír, ni sentir el ni siquiera sabe que está pasando aquí solamente puede ver, pero lo único bueno el si esta libre por su mente, aunque puedo escuchar su voz simplemente eso

 **Alejandro:** y ¿cuándo volverá? (decía en tono preocupado)

 **Black Meiker:** cuando yo me canse y cuando yo quiera de volver su cuerpo, pero por ahora no quiero jajajaja (decía riendo de solo pensar de como estará mi otro yo…)

 **Lugar subconsciente de Rekiem**

Qué demonios ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? Que es… mi mente pero como… ya lo recordé me desmalle pero… esa voz… esa persona rompió sus cadenas que paso después de eso no recuerdo nada " ¿eh?" Decía viendo que de la nada podría ver como de un televisor se tratase a las princesas, las chicas y mi hermano viendo a alguien que no sabía quién era pero ellos movían la boca pero yo no escuchaba nada "mmm este tendrá un botón o algo haci" decía viendo atrás del extraño televisor "wow cuantos botones" veía varios botones e interruptores que tenías varios nombres " ¿3D? ¿2K?, ¿4k?" yo no entendí hasta que me sorprendió un numero en particular " ¿¡64K!? WTF" que mierda es eso ¿64K? siquiera existe eso, pero había interruptor en particular "sonido" estaba desactivado así que lo activé y comencé escuchar de forma muy realista las voces de todos "bien" me senté en el pasto viendo el televisor "me pregunto quién fue el estúpido que dejo desactivado el sonido del televisor" decía con gracias de solo pensarlo"

 **Lugar sala del trono de canterlot**

 **Black Meiker:** (escuche su voz en mi cabeza diciendo ""me pregunto quién fue el estúpido que dejo desactivado el sonido del televisor" yo al escuchar eso me quedo con cara de en serio y hice un facepalm) Me mame, me pase de estupido, me mame (decía silenciosamente con una sonrisa de ver que todo este tiempo pude haber escuchado algo después de 10000 años) jajajajajajajajajaja que estúpido fui (decía riendo) pero bueno jejeje (decía secándome una lagrima de la risa que medio)

 **Alejandro:** ¡ahora porque mierda te estas riendo! (Decía enfadado)

 **Black Meiker:** por nada en particular (decía terminado de reír) bueno a lo que venia primero que todo quiero saber sus nombres ya se el de Crash (decía viendo a la chica que se molestó un poco cuando le dije ese sobre nombre), y la de morado como era ¿Twilight? (decía viendo y simplemente asiente) bien, pero quisiera saber el de resto (decía viendo al resto de yeguas)

 **Applejack:** bien pues yo llamo Applejack

 **Black Meiker:** y por tu asentó supongo que eres granjera (ella asiente y se sorprendió)

 **Rarity:** yo me llamo Rarity ser de pocos modales (decía con dramatismo)

 **Black Meiker:** je chica de modales ¿eh? Eres diseñadora ¿verdad?

 **Rarity:** ¿cómo… lo supiste? (decía con sorpresa)

 **Black Meiker:** por tu hermoso vestido y el de las demás (decía viendo los hermosos vestidos de las portadoras) se ve que no son de esta ciudad pero que fue echo por las mas delicadas manos y por lo que veo tus manos están muy bien (aun con la molestia en su rostro, pude ver un pequeño sonrojo) muy bien faltan 2…

 **Pinkie:** ¡hola yo me llamo Pinkie pie! (decía la pony rosada al frente mío)

 **Black Meiker:** jeje no sé, pero lo único que veo dentro de ti es felicidad eres pastelera y organizadora de fiestas

 **Pinkie:** wooow ¿eres adivino como Reki? (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Black Meiker:** jeje créeme que Rekiem y yo somos muy diferentes él y yo jamás, seremos iguales y no soy adivino (y ella se desanima un poco y se aleja que extraño juraría a ver visto algo mucha mas en fondo de ella tristeza y aburrimiento sentimientos negativos como si hubiera otra personalidad) bueno y dime tu Pegaso amarillo cuál es tu nombre

 **Fluttershy:** yo…yo… me ll…llamo Fluttershy (no entendí)

 **Black Meiker:** emmm perdón (decía sin entender lo que ella dijo)

 **Fluttershy:** yo… m…me llamo Fluttershy (bueno no me gusta tratar a una persona haci… bueno eso si es mentira, pero si no tengo más opciones)

 **Black Meiker:** por favor dilo una última vez (decía prendiendo mi ojo de magia)

 **Fluttershy:** me… llamo (antes de que dijera algo más me teletransporté al frente de ella y dije "buu") ¡FLUTTERSHY! (decía muy Asustada poniéndose atrás de Twilight)

 **Twilight:** ¿¡porque la asustaste haci!? (decía regañándome)

 **Black** Meiker: pues no tuve la paciencia suficiente para que ella subiera su tono de voz

 **Rarity:** ¡que descortés y grosero! (decía mientras se acercaba a la chica que estaba muy asustada) ¿estás bien querida? (ella asiente temblando de miedo)

 **Black Meiker:** (yo simplemente me devolvi a mi puesto) como si me importara tanto los sentimientos de esa yegua (eso los molesto a todos) dejen adivinar ¿cuidadora de animales? (ellas se sorprendieron aún más) por sus rostros lo tomare como un si

 **Princesa Celestia:** bien ya te dimos una respuesta ahora tu responde mi pregunta ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? ¿Piensas destruir equestria de nuevo? (hacia la pregunta con seriedad, pero con preocupación en sus sentimientos)

 **Black Meiker:** no ya no, ya me aburrí haciendo eso

 **Princesas Celestia:** ¿¡que!? (decía muy sorprendida, pero luego se calma) ¿entonces qué piensas hacer?

 **Black Meiker:** nada (eso las dejo con mucha sorpresa a las 2 princesas) miren me único objetivo ahora es recuperar mis poderes ahora mismos solo tengo 20% de todo mi poder, quiero lo que es mío por derecho y ser molesto para equestria y ya todo esto lo hago por diversión quiero disfrutar y ver la vida como es desde ahora (decía sonriendo y veía como luna está enojada y Celestia esta confundida)

 **Princesa Luna:** ¡lo que intentas decirnos es que todo este tiempo la guerra que tu le declaraste a nuestro padre solo fue un juego! (decía enojada)

 **Black Meiker:** no malinterpretes mis palabras princesa de los sueños yo dije que me estaba divirtiendo desde ahora, lo de la guerra contra tu padre si lo hice por venganza tu padre mato al mío (decía poniéndome de pie del trono de celestia)

 **Princesa Luna:** ¡explícate entonces! ¿¡porque también asesinaste a madre!? (me la esperaba esa pregunta y quería responderla desde hace mucho tiempo)

 **Black Meiker:** hay un dicho en la tierra al mundo que ustedes me mandaron que dice ojo por ojo, diente por diente tu padre me quito al mío un ser muy querido, que yo quería y amaba, pero el sin piedad me lo quito, entonces cuando vi a su esposa tan indefensa tan tranquila se me ocurrió la mejor idea del siglo me dije oye el mato a mi padre al frente mío porque no devolver el favor que me hiso el a mí, pero con su esposa y ver la desesperación de Solaris los gritos de Nébula fue tan satisfactorio (ella no lo aguanto mas y si lanzo contra mí, pero yo no hice nada dejando derribar) suelta todo tu dolor niña

 **Princesa Luna:** (ella me comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas) ¡monstruo,desgraciado, maldito,psicopta! (entre otras cosas más)

 **Black Meiker:** s…suéltalo todo después de todo creo que me lo merezco (decía mientras recibías sus golpes)

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¡Luna, basta! (decía mientras la soqueteaba con su magia) por favor basta

 **Princesas Luna:** hermana el mato nuestros padres y no muestra una pisca de arrepentimiento y tu quieres que no lo golpee (decía mientras soltaba unas lágrimas) por sniff por el ya no tenemos a padre y madre junto sniff nosotros (decía viendo a su hermana)

 **Black Meiker:** Luna mirarme (ella de mala gana lo hiso) ten (decía mientras cogía su mano y yo ponía mi mano sobre su palma abierta y comenzaba a brillar después quito mi mano dejando ver un anillo plateado con un zafiro en todo el centro del anillo)

 **Princesa Luna:** (ella mira el anillo unos segundos, para luego soltar variedad de lágrimas sobre mi pecho) e…el anillo de…m…madre

 **Black Meiker:** perdónenme no debí haber matado a su madre ella era inocente pero mi sed de venganza me dejo ciego y solo quería matar a todo que fuera aliado de Solaris (ahora se ella se me quita de encima)

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella se pone al lado de su hermana) entonces ¿te arrepientes de todo?

 **Black Meiker:** no (eso las sorprendió) me arrepiento de haber matado a su madre nada mas todo lo demás si lo hice por que quise y por mi venganza, no me arrepiento de haber matados a mas 15000 ponys, no me arrepiento de haber destruido ciudades, no me arrepiento de haber matado a su padre (yo me pongo al frente de celestia, pero ella solo me mira fijamente con molestia) lo único de que si me arrepiento es debe asesinado a su madre (decía con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, pero la cambio por una cara completamente seria) ya destruís equestria 1 vez no me obligas a volver hacer ya hubo suficiente matanza ¿no lo crees?

 **Princesa Celestia:** entonces todo era cierto nuestro padre en realidad no mintió (decía con algo de melancolía en su voz) pero ¿Por qué nos mintió?

 **Black Meiker:** ¿por qué? (decía con tranquilidad cerrando mis ojos) tal vez porque quería protegerlas o tal vez no quería que vieron que el en Realidad era tan psicópata como yo jejeje (yo me reía un poco de mi) jejeje solo un psicópata puede matar a otro psicópata (decía mientras abría mis ojos y veía que ella soltaba unas lágrimas) no, ¿no en serio? La mismísima gobernante de equestria la gran Celestia princesa de sol la que pude encerrar a su querida hermana en la luna, esta llorando por saber que su padre todo este tiempo le mintió (ella solo cerro los ojos, dejando salir unas lágrimas)

 **Twilight:** ¡ya basta no le hables haci a la princesa! (decía enojada) ella es la gobernante del equestria, pero eso no significa que pueda ser herida, ella haci una gran maestra para mi y para cientos de ponys mas

 **Applejack:** aunque ella a vivido cientos de años y posiblemente ella visto muchos seres queridos morir ella sigue siendo una yegua como cualquiera de nosotras y ella también llora por ese dolor

 **Rainbow:** ella a sido muy fuerte y leal a sus ponys, como nosotros con ella, aunque siempre esta muy ocupado o algo por ese estilo siempre sabe que esta pasando en equestria para cuidarnos (decía determinada)

 **Rarity:** ella es toda una dama, que cuida de todos los ponys su generosidad la ha demostrado que inclusive que por proteger a todo pony de equestria, pudo mandar a su propia hermana a la luna

 **Pinkie:** ella siempre esta sonriendo y siempre intente ver a todos los ponys felices, siempre va a grandes fiestas y eventos para ver toda equestria este feliz (decía sonriendo y muy animada)

 **Fluttershy:** ella a sido muy amable con todos los ponys y siempre no está cuidando, aunque a veces este muy ocupado siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarnos (decía ya mas tranquila)

 **Princesa Luna:** mi hermano a sido muy fuerte, pero ella sigue siendo alguien que tiene verdaderos sentimientos, ella nos proteger y nos quiere a todos nosotras, pero eso será algo que tú nunca entenderás (decía viendo fijamente con enojo, pero está más tranquila)

 **Black Meiker:** (me quedé viendo a celestia… esta triste pero no por lo que le dije sino por otra cosa ¿por qué? ¿eh? Esta sintiendo lastima de… ¿mi?) ¿Qué pasa Celestia el gato te comió la lengua? Jeje (decía con gracia)

 **Princesa Celestia:** sabes Meiker, no estoy llorando de saber que todo este tiempo me padre me mintió (decía mientras abría los ojos) me duele saber que todo este tiempo tu no sabes el significado verdadero de la familia, del amor, del cariño por que mi padre te quito todo lo que tu consideraste familia me duela saber que no sabes que es un lazo de confianza por que mi padre te los quito todos (decía soltando unas lágrimas) y nombre de mi familia te pedido perdón (decía agachando un poco su cabeza)

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿¡Qué!? Hermana el asesino a nuestro padre, destruyo ciudades y mato a cientos de ponys el simplemente pide perdón por la muerte de nuestra madre y tu quieres que lo perdonemos ¿Por qué? No entiendo (decía bastante molesta)

 **Princesa Celestia:** entiendo tu molestia pero tienes que comprender que esta guerra fue nuestra culpa (ella no entiendo) Luna no entiendes que padre y no Meiker fue quien comenzó la guerra con la historia que él nos contó, no pude ver mentira alguna y ya con saber que todo este tiempo nuestro padre no hay duda alguna la guerra de las sombras comencé por culpa de nuestro padre y nuestra también (ella al escuchar eso comenzó a entender a su hermana) por esa razón te pido nuevamente mil disculpas por todo Meiker, por tu padre, por tu familia, por ti lo sentimos mucho (decía soltando lagrimas)

 **Black Meiker:** (por fin no era tan difícil pedir perdón) sabes Celestia no fue culpa de mi familia o de la tuya, fue culpa de esos monstruos (dije mientras ponia mi mano en su mejilla y ella me ve y le seco unas lagrimas que tenia en sus rostro) pero con solo decir eso… te ganaste mis respectos Celestia lo que nunca pude ser Solaris, lo eres tú, claramente mereces el titulo de gobernante de equestria (decía mientras le terminaba de limpiar las lágrimas) pero no me siento satisfecho conmigo mismo y lo puedo sentir aunque tus sentimientos muestran piedad y compasión conmigo, también las ganas que tienes de golpearme haci que adelante ya se lo permite a Luna, haci que adelante no te contengas golpea con todo lo… (no pude terminar por haber recibido una potente cachetada de ella en mi mejilla derecha y sonó fuerte) sssssh ahhhh (suspire y toque un poco mi mejilla) bien te sientes mejor (ella asiente) bien

 **Princesas Celestia:** bien ¿entonces no piensas hacer ningún mal?

 **Black Meiker:** no solo ser una molestia para todos y conseguir de vuelta mis poderes

 **Princesas Celestia:** y ¿después de eso?

 **Black Meiker:** veremos (decía sentándome en el trono de Celestia) saben me gustaría seguir esta conversación con alguien mas (decía señalando mi cabeza) les parece bien si hablamos ahora entre los sueños (ellas se sorprendieron un poco) bien tomare su rostro como un si (decía mientras me acomodaba en la silla y cerraba los ojos para dormirme)

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿quiere que vayamos a su sueño?

 **Princesa Celestia:** Rekiem (dijo pensativa) Luna puedes conectarnos a su sueño (ella asiente) bien entonces hazlo mi querida hermana

 **Princesa Luna:** entonces todos iremos (decía viendo a los manes 6 y Alejandro y ellos asintieron)

 **Alejandro:** mi hermano necesita de nuestra ayuda por favor su majestad haga lo que tenga que hacer (decía con tono preocupado)

 **Princesa Luna:** bien entonces prepárense (decía mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar)

Una nueva persona apareció ya sea para bien o para mal el tiene unas extrañas intenciones que no sabemos por completo que sean, pero eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo porque…

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** **bien por fin terminamos con este pequeño especial pasando mie limites de palabras que valieron completamente la pena esperemos que cada día estos pequeños especiales se tan bueno como yo espero que sean espero que hallan disfrutado del capitulo de hoy por que desde ahora en adelante intentare subir los capítulos todos los viernes y descansar sábado y domingo creo que será la mejor para subir a tiempo los capítulos bueno creo que eso era todo ahora haci sugieran, corrijan, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió su amigo el Fénix adiós…**

 **…Poder y perdón…**


	20. confrontracion entre sueños

**Capítulo 18: confrontación entre los sueños**

 **Lugar desconocido:**

Mientras que los 2 semi ángeles y la ángel inspectora están vigilando con la ayuda de la gran esfera de Meiker, vieron todo desde el comienzo desde la aparición de Meiker hasta el momento que comenzaron a conversar dentro del castillo y ahora mismo Rex se encuentra en el suelo muy sorprendido y asustado…

 **Rex:** ese M…Meiker me va matar (decía muy alterado)

 **Greenforces:** por amor al jefazo y todo el universo levántate (decía mientras ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse) bueno por lo menos no mato a nadie

 **Inspector:** lo se (decía pensativa) me sorprende que no mas con el 20% de su poder pude tan fácilmente a ver derrotado a variedad de guardias el solo

 **Rex:** aunque allá usado esas Katanas sin filo es sorprendente como sabe manejarlas

 **Greenforces:** no por nada derroto a Solaris el solo

 **Rex:** además de eso tubo mas de 10000 años de practica (con decir eso le dio curiosidad a la inspectora)

 **Inspectora:** explícate por favor Rex (decía viendo a Rex)

 **Rex:** Meiker estuvo por mas de 10000 encerrado en una silla con cadenas donde no podía moverse en absoluto, pero el hechizo fue para encerrar en el plano físico, pero como la mente no pertenece del todo al plano físico (la inspectora la interrumpe)

 **Inspectora:** pude usar la mente de todos sus guardianes como campo de práctica, por esa razón sabe usar también su magia sin casi malgastarla a perfeccionado todos sus hechizos

 **Greenforces:** eso explicaría muchas cosas (ambos le pusieron atención) del como invoco esta esfera (decía tacando la esfera) del como pudo cambiar el hechizo de retención, del como pueda usar casi a la perfección la su magia no mas con el 20% de su magia, él ya sabía que en algún momento volvería a equestria (eso sorprendió a Rex y la inspectora se puso más pensativa)

 **Rex:** ¿pero como?…

 **Inspectora:** por las probabilidades (no entendieron los 2 semi ángeles) ese chico… Black Meiker como tiene de inmenso poder, también lo tiene en mente el vio en 10000 años cada momento cada segundo vio como si todo fuera en cálculo matemático que el resolvió durante todo ese tiempo

 **Rex:** hiso en calculo del tiempo (ella asiente) pero… eso es imposible nadie puede controlar el tiempo

 **Inspectora:** nadie puede hacerlo, pero eso no significa que no sepas como usarlo a tu favor

 **Greenforces:** entonces que ¿tenemos aun tipo que sabe cómo manejar el tiempo?

 **Inspectora:** lamentablemente si (decía viendo la gran esfera) pero no veo intenciones males en el, por así decirlo el ve el mundo de una forma mucho mas distinta que un ser pensante normal, eso es como decirlo… impactante (decía viendo la gran esfera) ahora Rekiem y Meiker se van a confrontar

 **Greenforces:** yo vote que gana Rekiem es más astuto que Meiker (decía silenciosamente)

 **Rex:** hay que ser realistas Meiker tiene más habilidad que Rekiem (decía silenciosamente)

 **Inspectora:** oigan (ellos le pusieron atención) este no es una pelea callejera o la de un ángel contra un demonio este es una batalla contra 1 mismo tal vez sean 2 seres encerrados en un mismo cuerpo, pero siguen siendo una misma persona este va ser una batalla de iguales

 **Greenforces:** sigo diciendo que ganara Rekiem

 **Rex:** ganara Meiker por su habilidad

 **Greenforces:** Rekiem (decía viendo a su compañero)

 **Rex:** Meiker (decía viendo a su compañero)

 **Greenforces:** ¡Rekiem! (decía más fuerte)

 **Rex:** ¡Meiker! (decía mas fuerte)

 **Inspectora:** ¡basta! (decía ya fastidiada por la tonta discusión)

 **Lugar:** **sub consiente de Rekiem**

No puede ser… "como p…paso esto" después de haber escuchado todo… "hubiera d…deseado no haber tocado ese b…botón de r…recuerdos" si por estar revisando casi todos los botones que había detrás de la TV había uno en particular que decía reiniciar recuerdos haciendo básicamente ver como si fueran en segundos toda mi vida y fue bastante perturbador ver desde el inicio de mi vida cuando mate a mi mad… bueno será mejor olvidar eso, mostrando también cuando conocí a Alejandro, cuando tuve todos mis peleas en la escuela, cuando llegue a equestria y cuando apareció el otro ese demonio "Black Meiker" decía con enojo… debo calmarme no me puedo dejar llevar por mi ira sino será peor…pero ¿por qué? Debió pasar esto yo no debería… yo entiendo ¿será que estoy loco? O ¿será que siempre me siguen los problemas? "jejeje" acabo de reír de mi propio chiste, ahora voy caminando ¿adonde? Ni yo lo se… "¿pero ¿qué?" dije al ver un espejo a la cercanía él y me acerqué, media lo mismo que yo en estatura pero al ver en el espejo sentía tristeza " ¿el y yo en un mismo cuerpo?" de verdad seré buena persona después de todo el también es partía mía, "no" dije pensando para mi mismo "no voy aceptarlo" yo no soy monstruo yo no… "¿por qué diablos tuvo que pasar esto?" la tristeza mía se hiso mas grande y puse mi mano derecha en el espejo…será que yo de verdad ¿seré yo? "yo ya ni se quién soy" porque de pronto me dieron ganas de… ¿cantar?

 **Jekyll & Hyde Confrontation lyrics **

**(Autor: imagíneselo como ustedes quieran después de todo es mejor imaginarlo a nuestra forma ¿cierto? Pero eso si daré un toque personal para que tengan una idea de todo bueno, ya escribe mucho vamos a esta confrontación de nuestros protagonistas y por haci decirlo antagonista)**

 **Rekiem:** Its over now I know inside,

 **Rekiem:** No one will ever know...

 **Rekiem:** The sorry tale of Black Meiker,

 **Rekiem:** And those who died...

 **Rekiem:** No one must ever know...

 **Rekiem:** They'd only see the tragedy,

 **Rekiem:** They'd not see my intent

 **Rekiem:** The shadow of Meiker evil...,

 **Rekiem:** Would forever kill the good that I had meant...

 **Rekiem:** ¿Am I a good man? (cantaba viendo me en el espejo)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Am I a mad man?

 **Rekiem:** Its such a fine line between a good man and a...

 **Black Meiker:** Do you really think That I would ever let you go? (el… apareció al otro lado del espejo)

 **Black Meiker:** Do you think I'd ever set you free?

 **Black Meiker:** If you do I'm sad to say,

 **Black Meiker:** It simply isn't so.

 **Black Meiker:** You will never get away from me!

 **Rekiem:** All that you are Is a face in the mirror!

 **Rekiem:** I close my eyes and you'll disappear!

 **Black Meiker:** I'm what you face

 **Black Meiker:** When you face in the mirror!

 **Black Meiker:** Long as you live, I will still be here!

 **Rekiem:** All that you are Is the end of a nightmare!

 **Rekiem:** All that you are is a dying scream!

 **Rekiem:** After tonight, I shall end this demon dream!

 **Black Meiker:** This is not a dream my friend And it will never end! (cantaba mientras salía de espejo)

 **Black Meiker:** This one is the nightmare that goes on!

 **Black Meiker:** Meiker is here to stay (el cantando al frente mío)

 **Black Meiker:** No matter what you may pretend And I'll flourish long after you're gone!

 **Rekiem:** Soon you will die, And my silence will hide you! (cada vez cantaba mas fuerte)

 **Rekiem:** You cannot choose but to lose control

 **Black Meiker:** You can't control me!

 **Black Meiker:** I live deep inside you!

 **Black Meiker:** Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!

 **Rekiem:** I don't need you to survive, As you need me!

 **Rekiem:** I'll become whole As you dance with death!

 **Rekiem:** And I'll rejoice As you breathe your final breath! (cantaba mientras que intentaba golpearlo y él se reía)

 **Black Meiker:** I'll live inside you forever! (el sostuvo mis puños)

 **Rekiem:** No! (me obligó a arrodillarme)

 **Black Meiker:** With hell himself by my side!

 **Rekiem:** NO!

 **Black Meiker:** And I know that now and forever, They'll never be able to separate Rekiem from Meiker!

 **Rekiem:** Can't you see It's over now?

 **Rekiem:** It's time to die!

 **Black Meiker:** No not I!

 **Black Meiker:** Only you!

 **Rekiem:** If I die You die, too!

 **Black Meiker:** You'll die in me I'll be you!

 **Rekiem:** Damn you Meiker! Leave me free!

 **Black Meiker:** Can't you see, You are me?

 **Rekiem:** No! Deep inside-!

 **Black Meiker:** I am you! You are Meiker!

 **Rekiem:** No never!

 **Black Meiker:** Yes forever!

 **Rekiem:** God damn you, Meiker! Take all your evil deeds, And rot in hell!

 **Black Meiker:** I'll see you there, Rekiem!

Después de cantar sentí como el desaparecía en los aires sin dejar rastro alguno…"ahora si estoy completamente loco" decia mientras busca a Meiker " ¿Por qué cante?" dije mientras lo buscaba con desesperación "de seguro me obligo a hacerlo" o será que ¿quise hacerlo? No lo se eso me enfado mas "venga, tengo que comprender todo"…

 **Black Meiker:** jejejejeje (su voz esta por alguna parte) pobrecito de ti intentas comprender lo que ha pasado a tu alrededor pero como comprenderlo si estas encerrado en tu propia mente

 **Rekiem:** ¡CALLATE! (decia enojado… debo calmarme) se lo que eres un demonio

 **Black Meiker:** no soy un ser pensante como tu y como cualquier otro si fuera un demonio debería estar muerto

 **Rekiem:** yo sé muy bien lo que quieres

 **Black Meiker:** ah sí ¿dime que soy?

 **Rekiem:** un ser que solo quiere ver el mundo arder en mil pedazos (decía mientras lo buscaba)

 **Black Meiker:** no estas mal,… tu y yo somos el mismo ser ambos somos 1 pero que nos separaron tu eres el bueno y yo… bueno soy un jodido psicópata jajajajaja

 **Rekiem:** ¡escúchame bien me niego a creer que tu seas parte de mi jamás serás parte de mí!

 **Black Meiker:** peor para ti si te rechazas a ti mismo solo me dan ganas de hacerte sufrir

 **Rekiem:** inténtalo no te tengo miedo

 **Black Meiker:** lo se después de todo tu y yo somos la misma persona

 **Rekiem:** no lo entiendo porque me toco esto (el no comprendió) porque cuando todo iba también cuando todo el dolor se iba, tu apareces ahora por que tu tiene que ser mi dolor, mi piedra en el zapato

 **Black Meiker:** ¿yo soy tu dolor? Jajajajaj b…buena broma jajajajajaja (ahora porque dejo de reír tan repentinamente) tu dolor verdadero es que tu no sabes el significado verdadero del cariño, como yo, no sabes que es el verdadero significado de la confianza, como yo, tú no sabes que es la amistad, como yo… tu dolor es mi dolor

 **Rekiem:** no te equivocas yo sé que es confianza y amistad Alejandro es como…no… el es mi hermano, aunque solo fuera por año el me demostró que es un lazo de amistad y de confianza… tal vez tengas razón yo no conozco que es el amor de madre, de novia ni siquiera sé que ese tipo de amor, que es verdadero cariño, pero con solo saber que tengo buenas amistades con eso me basta

 **Black Meiker:** bien… (por que escucho variedad de aplausos) no por nada eres mi contraparte sabes cómo responderme sin miedo, **de verdad tu sí que eres el elegido** (no entendí la última parte) pero bueno supongo que tengo que agradecerte por reiniciar todos los recuerdos desde el inicio hasta hace unos segundos ya se de casi todo sobre el equestria sobre MLP, sobre su fandom es curioso sabes pensar que ustedes los humanos nos vean como unos pony que andan en 4 patas se siente tan ilógico

 **Rekiem:** tan lógico de pensar que tu fuiste en asesino en un mundo tan pacifico como equestria

 **Black Meiker:** tuche amigo tuche

 **Rekiem:** no puedo creer que te tuve dentro de mí por más de 17 años de mi vida

 **Black Meiker:** considerablemente por tu aumento de edad serian 23 años en los que me mantuve encerrado dentro de ti hasta hoy jeje (dijo con voz terrorífica)

 **Rekiem:** ¡ya aparécete de una vez! (dije buscando a mi alrededor)

 **Black Meiker:** arriba torpe (decía ya con su voz más normal)

 **Rekiem:** (fije mi vista hacia arriba para ver como Meiker esta sobre una de islas flotantes) ¡vete de mi mente tu no perteneces aquí! (decía enojado con solo verlo)

 **Black Meiker:** en primera esta mente es de los 2, en segunda a ti quien carajos te dije que das las ordenes en este legar y en tercera no quiero (decía para molestarme)

 **Rekiem:** ¡vete al infierno! (decía molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** me iría contigo así que te estarías suicidando jajajajaja (sigue molestándome)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Por qué?, ¿¡por qué!?, ¿!POR QUE!? (decía ya molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** ja y me dices psicópata a mi (hay desgraciado hijo de….)

 **Rekiem:** por que entré todas las criaturas en el mundo porque te encerraron dentro de mi yo ¿¡que hice para merecer en esto!? (decía poniéndome mis manos en mi cabeza)

 **Black Meiker:** (él se teletransporta al frente mío haciendo que me echara unos pasos hacia atrás) supongo que el destino pero oye mira el lado amable…(¿Por qué se quedó callado?)

 **Rekiem:** y el lado amable seria…(decía esperando su respuesta)

 **Black Meiker:** qué lado amable si no hay ninguno jajajajaja (HAY MALDITO IMBECIL)

 **Rekiem:** (intente golpearlo, pero lo esquivo mientras reía y intente variedad de golpes más pero ahora los bloquea y los esquiva) ahhhh quédate quieto (decía ya frustrado)

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Qué? Para que me golpees no gracias (sigue hasta que al final sostuvo con fuerza mi mano derecha y comenzó a girarla obligando a arrodillarme) quieto te vez más bonito jejejeje

 **Rekiem:** (¿Qué hago? No le puedo ganar haci piensa, piensa ¡espera! Esto un sueño y como lo dijo el estoy en mi cabeza donde son mis reglas y leyes je ya se me ocurrió algo) ey M…Meiker (levanta con mi mano izquierda con rapidez apuntando a su pecho y salió de mi mano una bola de fuego) ¡TOMA ESTO! (dando de lleno en su pecho mandándolo a volar a unos centímetros de distancia)

 **Black Meiker:** (él se comienza a levantar con una sonrisa en su rostro) jejejej buen golpe (él se comienza limpiar su ropa, limpiando al final con su capa) mi turno (veía como sus manos comenzaron a brillar intensamente de un color purpura y con rapidez mando un rayo mágico al cielo) jejeje disfruta los fuegos artificiales

 **Rekiem:** ¿eso que sif… (veía como un rayo caía al frente mío para luego explotar) ¡agh! (puse mis manos al frente mío para detener un poco la explosión) bien ya se a lo que se refería (decía molesto mientras veía al cielo que estaba de color purpura y comenzaron a caer más rayos del cielo yo comencé a correr esquivando los rayos) piensa, piensa (lo tengo, con rapidez salta contra el suelo atravesando la tierra comenzando a excavar con rapidez)

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Rekiem donde estas? (decía mientras veía el suelo) no me gusta jugar al escondite (decía ya fastidiado de tanto buscar y ahora de la nada aparece detrás de el Rekiem apunto de golpearlo) ¡te encontré! (decía para luego teletransportarse detrás de él dándole una patada por su cadera, pero de la nada Rekiem desapareció como humo) ¿eh?

 **Rekiem:** (espero que funcione con rapidez después de haber desaparecido el clon, hice que salieran 3 clones más por los lados y detrás de el pero el reacciona con rapidez comenzó a girar en su propio eje con gran velocidad para luego hacer un pequeño tornado con la velocidad conseguida mandando a volar todos los clones) ¡ahora! (decía saliendo debajo de el con mis puños llenos de fuego, atravesando el tornado que hiso, le di un derechazo por su estómago y un izquierdaso en su cabeza, pero el con rapidez puso su mano en mi pecho y sentí una gran fuerza pasar por mi pecho y para luego mandarme a volar con gran velocidad contra una de las islas flotantes cuando entré en contacto sentí como atravesaba la pequeña isla para luego caer contra un arbusto de color amarillo) ahhhhh ¡agh! (como demonios en un sueño puede dolerme mi cuerpo… me comencé a salir de un arbusto) cough (mientras tosía salía sangre y comencé a ver a Black Meiker y veía que mis 2 puños le afectaron)

 **Black Meiker:** jajajajaja bien hecho me tomaste por sorpresa (decía mientras escupía junto con un poco de sangre) bien ya terminé con el calentamiento pongámonos serios (decía mientras ponía una pose de combate)

 **Rekiem:** (yo solamente alce los abrazos y puse mi pie izquierdo hacia atrás) ¡venga! (dije… ¿emocionado?... me esta…me… está gustando pelear con ¿el?)

 **Black Meiker:** ¿perdón? Acabo de escuchar emoción en tu voz (yo por alguna razón sonríe) jejejeje vez tiene parte de mi en ti

 **Rekiem:** basta de Bla, bla, bla y que venga la pelea

 **Black Meiker:** haci me gusta (decía mientras un aura purpura emanaba de él y ahora siento como emana de mi un aura roja) esto me recuerda a ese anime come se llamaba ¿dragon ball?

 **Rekiem:** je si (decía para luego lanzarme contra el con gran velocidad y al hace lo mismo cuando estuvimos a punto de chocarnos el levanta su puño derecho y yo igual y al chocar nuestros puños sentí una gran fuerza provenir de él) ¡no será tan fácil derrotare! (ahora ya hago más fuerza haciendo lo retroceder un poco veo que el aura roja que me rodea comienza a expandirse más sobre el)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡tranquilo si apenas estamos comenzando! (ahora el hace más fuerza y su aura morada también se incrementó haciendo frente a la mía) ¡sé que tienes más fuerza que esto dale con toda!

 **Rekiem:** (bien quiere que de todo de mi pues se lo daré… yo con rapidez intente meterle una patada por su cadera, pero el, la bloqueo con su propia pierna, ahora recibo de el un izquierdazo en todo el rostro echándome para atrás… haber este es mi mente puedo hacer lo que yo quiera aquí haci que ¡venga Se creativo!... mientras pensaba que hacer el con rapidez se teletransporto y sentí un fuerte golpe por mi espalda haciéndome caer contra el suelo) ¡agh! (me levante con rapidez, para luego ver a Meiker al frente mío... lo tengo… yo por igual me teletransporte, pero no solo hice cuatro clones rodeándolo y yo encima de él) ¡QUIERES VER TODA MI FUERZA! (Mientras mis clones lo sostuvieron con rapidez de brazos y piernas yo mientras flotaba puse mis manos juntas mientras comenzaba reunir energía) ¡PUES AQUÍ LA TIENES! (ya con toda la energía reunida la dispara contra él toda la energía en una gran ráfaga creando una gran explosión mientras yo salía impulsado por los aires)

 **Black Meiker:** (mientras yo veía mucho polvo una gran ráfaga de viento dispersando el viento y mostrando a un Meiker con bastantes quemaduras, pero aun con esa sonrisa) jejejeje a se mucho que no me divertía haci en realidad… tu haces que me diversión nunca se acabe (decía mientras se teletransportaba al frente mío y me patio en el pecho dándome un fuerte impulso haci adelante, el creo se volvió a teletransportar dándome un puñetazo en el pecho mandándome contra el suelo con gran velocidad) ¡mi turno de mostrar mis fuerza! (decía mientras alzaba sus manos al cielo, creando una gran bola de energía de color negro) ¡ahí te va! (decía mandando la gran bola de energía)

 **Rekiem:** hay no me jodas (decía viendo la inmensa bola de energía, recibiéndola de lleno para luego explotar) ¡AAHHHHHHHHHH! (duele que te cagas… después de recibir la gran explosión quede en un gran hoyo en el suelo) aghhhhh n…no entiendo por qué en mi cabeza siento tanto dolor (decía mientras me levanta con lentitud y comenzaba a buscar a Black Meiker)

 **Black Meiker:** ¿me buscabas? (decía detrás de mí y por instinto intente darle un codazo, pero el bloqueo con facilidad, pera luego darme un derechazo en las costillas) ¡quieto! Ya gané (yo solamente me eche para atrás, poniéndome me mi mano por las costillas) e de admitir que me diste una buena pelea después de 10000 años admito que me distraje algo así que te lo agradezco

 **Rekiem:** ¿agradecer? Literalmente casi me matas (decía molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** aunque lo hubiese intentado no podría matarte, porque yo también moriría (decía mientras salía del oyó)

 **Rekiem:** ¿eh? ¿a que te refieres? (decía mientras salía del oyó)

 **Black Meiker:** como lo escuchaste, aunque intentase matarte no podría...

 **Rekiem:** eso significa que si yo…(me interrumpe)

 **Black Meiker:** si por alguna casualidad me llegaras a matar tú te morirías jejeje te hubiera llevado al infierno conmigo

 **Rekiem:** (este tipo tiene la mente ¿rota? O ¿Qué? Se da cuenta de que todo este tiempo pudimos haber muerto los 2) te das cuenta que pudimos haber muerto

 **Black Meiker:** si y no (no entendí) digamos que aquí en tu mente o mejor dicho en nuestra mente somos inmortales o Dioses aquí

 **Rekiem:** eso tiene menos sentido dices primero que pudimos haber muerto y luego dices que no moriremos aquí

 **Black Meiker:** lo malo de ser un psicópata es que puede decir cosas incoherentes pero que tiene buscarle el sentido no están difícil en realidad (tiene que estar bromeando) solo digamos que afuera mueras y yo igual lo hare

 **Rekiem:** ¡no puedo entender una mente que está rota! (decía en voz alta)

 **Black Meiker:** no amigo es nuestra mente rota… tiene que entender tu eres yo y yo soy tu

 **Rekiem:** te vuelvo y digo no puedo ser que tu seas parte de mi yo jamás pude haber sido asesino o un demonio

 **Black Meiker:** (el cerro los ojos… para luego teletransportarnos en ese extraño puente donde yo estaba en la parte bendita y el por la parte corrupta a lado nuestro estaba esa extraña televisión como si estuviera flotando) bien si no me crees ve lo por ti mismo (decía encendiendo el televisor)

 **Rekiem:** ¿eh? (al prender el televisor comencé a mostrar imágenes de la tierra cuando yo peleaba en defensa propia antes de mis 15 años y como siempre salía victorioso) y que quieres que vea yo solo veo como ganaba las peleas

 **Black Meiker:** ¿en serio es lo único que vez? (¿que?... ¿quiere que vea?) bueno te lo mostrare un poco más de cerca (decía viendo el televisor acercando la pantalla del televisor a mi rostro… estoy ¿sonriendo?) a ti te encantaba ganar, ver a tu enemigo desangrase, sufrir, verlo pedir perdón, ser un demoño para ellos a los que hacen sentir mal a otros te das cuenta tú te parases a mi (decía sonriendo)

 **Rekiem:** yo…(él tiene razón… a mi encantaba eso no puedo mentir… el ¿de verdad será parte de mí?... el solo buscaba vengar a su padre ¿cierto? Yo debería entender eso… tener todo el mundo en su contra, ya no poder confiar en alguien…ni en tu propia familia) bien te acepto

 **Black Meiker:** ¿perdón no te escuche? (decía acercando su oído)

 **Rekiem:** que acepto que eres parte de mi (decía una con voz más alta)

 **Black Meiker:** perdón creo estás hablando demasiado bajo (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** ¡que acepto que eres parte de mí! (decía molesto y voz más alta)

 **Black Meiker:** per… (lo intente golpear, pero él lo bloquea y sostenía mi mano) jejejeje tranquilo, si te escuche solo quería molestarte

 **Rekiem:** lo sé y lo peor es que lo lograste (decía mientras que el soltaba mi mano) bien así que deja me entender ¿yo soy la parte buena de ti? (el asiente) y ¿tú eres la parte mala de mí? (el asiente)

 **Black Meiker:** si, por así decirlo, pero bueno ya que hay que esperar a los demás

 **Rekiem:** oh te refieres a las chicas y Alejandro (el asiente)

 **Black Meiker:** si tu hermano, los elementos y mis primas

 **Rekiem:** ¿Primas? (decía sin entender)

 **Black Meiker:** Celestia y Luna

 **Rekiem:** oh cierto sin parte de tu familia

 **Black Meiker:** lo poco que considero de mi familia, sabes ¿otra de las cosas en los que nos parecemos? (yo negué con mi cabeza) es que nosotros no tenemos una familia que nos quiera de verdad

 **Rekiem:** que dices yo tengo a mi padre

 **Black Meiker:** sabes que eso es mentira (yo solamente mire para otra parte) tu padre en realidad solamente te preparo esta misión (yo me molesto ese comentario) por esa razón te dejaba solo para que aprendieras a ser independiente (me esta enojando) **en realidad él nunca te quiso**

 **Rekiem:** (yo en arranque de ira lo intente golpear) ¡cállate! Lo que dices no son mas que mentiras, aunque el no estaba siempre en mi vida y si venia el sí me quería (decía mientras intentaba golpearlo)

 **Black Meiker:** miente todo lo que quieras en el fondo sabes que es verdad después de todo aunque seamos tan diferentes también lo somos de iguales (el simplemente el estaba esquivando mis ataques) mi padre tampoco me quiso pero yo por lo menos si lo conocía (eso me molesto mas) el se me veía como un hijo no como simple soldado como lo hiso tu padre contigo (ahora el aura roja me envuelve) admítelo a ti nadie te quiso

 **Rekiem:** ¡CALLATE! (decía mientras sacaba una rápida ráfaga de energía de mis manos)

 **Black Meiker:** wow estas furioso ¿no? (decía con gracias y esquiva la ráfaga de energía)

 **Voz muy conocida:** ¡ROUND 2 FIGHT! (¿es en serio?)

 **Rekiem:** era necesario la voz de mortal kombat aquí (decía enojado)

 **Black Meiker:** tiene que admitir que era el momento perfecto jajajaja (ya me enojo más)

 **Rekiem:** eres el ser más molesto que he conocido (decía mientras sacaba una espada de plata de donde pues de mi mente mientras me lanzaba contra él)

 **Black Meiker:** oh gracias ese es mi trabajo (decía mientras se lanzaba igual contra mí pero el invocaba su Katana)

 **Lugar: reino de los sueños**

Mientras que pasaba todo dentro del subconsciente de Rekiem y Meiker la princesa de la noche comenzó a reunir a las portadoras de la armonía, a su hermana y Alejandro de sus sueños, fueron apuradamente a la puerta de Rekiem y de Meiker…

 **Princesa Luna:** ya estamos cerca siento la puerta de los sueños de Rekiem

 **Alejandro:** Dios, pero cuantas puertas hay aquí (decía asombrando)

 **Princesa Luna:** son los sueños de todos los seres de equestria

 **Alejandro:** y ¿tiene que cuidar de todos ellos? (ella lo mira y asiente) yo ya estaría medio muerto si tuviera que vigilar todo esto (decía con gracia y sonríe mientras que a la princesa le hiso gracia el chiste)

 **Twilight:** me sorprende que tu estés haciendo chistes mientras que tu hermano está en peligro (decía viendo a Alejandro)

 **Alejandro:** que de verdad crees que mi hermano no podrá con ese tipo en lo tiene pan comido (en su mente: aunque allá vencido un batallón entero el solo) créeme si te lo digo mi hermano es muy fuerte

 **Princesa** Celestia: tiene mucha fe en tu hermano no es haci (decía viendo a Alejandro con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** porque no debería él fue quien me devolvió por el camino correcto (decía con una sonrisa) le debo mucho a Cross

 **Manes** **6 y princesas:** ¿Cross? (decía sin saber de quien era ese nombre)

 **Alejandro:** por ahora eso no importante ¿Princesa Luna falta mucho?

 **Princesa Luna:** falta poco (decía ya sintiendo la presencia de la puerta de Rekiem) ¡esa es! (decía señalando una puerta de mitad de color blanco y la otra de color negro) que extraña puerta (decía mientras que se acercaba la puerta) están todos listos no puedo saber con exactitud que habrá ahí dentro (todos asintieron)

 **Rainbow:** por un amigo lo que sea

 **Applejack:** por mis corrales claro que si

 **Twilight:** por supuesto que sí y haci también tendré la oportunidad de conocer los sueños de un humano (decía muy feliz y los demás la vieron fijamente) lo siento (decía con una sonrisa avergonzada)

 **Rarity:** por un caballero como el claro que lo voy ayudar

 **Pinkie:** además será muy divertido tener una batalla en los sueños (decía con pequeños saltitos)

 **Fluttershy:** s…si quiero ayudarlo si que es puedo claro

 **Alejandro:** no es por apurar a nadie, pero yo ya quiero entrar para ayudar a mi hermano (decia mientras habría con rapidez la puerta y pasaba y todos las demás la comenzaron a seguir)

 **Princesa Celestia:** hermana ¿tú qué crees que haya adentro?

 **Princesa Luna:** no lo sé, pero conociendo a ese demente, Rekiem tendrá problemas vamos hermana (decía entrando por la puerta que brillaba fuertemente y su hermana la seguía)

Mientras que todos entraban y la luz brillante comenzó a disminuir todos comenzaron a ver el hermoso lugar que había alrededor hermosos arboles de variedad de colores, animales desconocidos para ellos, pero que eran bellos para las chicas y las princesas las frutas de los alrededores ellas estaban muy sorprendidas…

 **Twilight:** esto es increíble (decía asombrada)

 **Princesa Luna:** yo nunca visto nada igual este sueño está diferente a los demás esto es increíble este lugar es hermoso (decía sonriendo)

 **Alejandro:** tengo que admitir que a mí también me sorprende yo nunca pensé que mi hermano soñara con esto

 **Fluttershy:** que animales tan bonitos (decía mientras veía y se acercaba a variedad de animales desconocidos para ella y los animales se acercaban a ellos amigablemente) ahhhh son tan suaves y tiernos (pero de la nada escucharon un gran estruendo que asustaron a los animales) ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Rainbow:** (ella alzo con rapidez el vuelo) por allá (decía señalando al frente)

 **Princesa Celestia:** había deben de estar vamos rápido (comenzó a ir con rapidez donde señalo la Pegaso y todos comenzaron a seguirla)

Después de un rato se escuchaban más estruendos y golpes y mientas más se acercaban sentían el su suelo temblar y ahora escuchaban fuertes golpes entre espadas ahora se están acercando al puente del bien y del mal (nota del autor: de ahora en adelante lo llamaremos haci para este más sencillo) mientras continuaban se dieron cuenta de que los temblores se habían de tenido y los sonidos por igual…

 **Applejack:** ¿porque de repente todo el estruendo se detuvo? (decía viendo a los alrededores)

 **Pinkie:** ¡será que es una sorpresa! (decía saliendo de la nada)

 **Princesa Celestia:** hermana mira (decía mientras ella y su hermana comenzaban a ver el otro lado del puente donde se encontraban las pesadillas y terrores de Rekiem) ese lugar esta tan muerto y desolado

 **Princesa Luna:** esa son todas las pesadillas de Rekiem (eso sorprendió a su hermana) son tantos miedos y terrores no me imagino lo que habrá sufrido Rekiem para que sea un lugar tan extenso

 **Alejandro:** oigan donde diablos esta mi her….(no pudo terminar la frase ya que yo junto Meiker nos había teletransportado al frente de el mientras chocábamos espadas) ¡HAY MIERDA! (grito asustado saltando hacia atrás)

 **Black Meiker:** ya estaban tardando ¿no lo creen (decía mientras hacia mas fuerza)

 **Rekiem:** su majestad Princesa Luna no es por ser grosero ni nada, pero le pido que sa vayan con todos de aquí esta pelea es mía y de el (decía mientras más fuerza hacia el igual lo hacia tal fuerza de los 2 que ya se podían ver chispas salir de ambas espadas)

 **Black Meiker:** vamos esta fiesta es de todos jajaja (decía mientras hacía más fuerza)

 **Rekiem:** a ¿casos nos sabes callar tu estúpida boca? (decía molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** déjame pensar no jajajajaj (yo con rapidez me echo para atrás para luego ir hacia adelante para atacarlo, pero con rapidez lo bloque con la katana) tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres ganarme ¿sabes?

 **Rekiem:** (el y yo comenzamos a dar rápidos movimientos uno contra el otro cada vez aumentábamos mas la fuerza y la velocidad, hasta que el teletransporto detrás de mí, pero yo hice lo mismo y lo ataque por la espalda, pero lo bloque con rapidez dejando su katana en su espalda) no voy a caer 2 veces (decía mientras usaba mi mano izquierda para hacer una bola de energía para luego expulsarla dándole de lleno)

 **Black Meiker:** (el con rapidez se gira viéndome con una sonrisa) tengo que admitir que me sirve para entretenerme un poco jajajajajaja… (decía mientras se lanzaba contra mí y yo hacía lo mismo)

Ahora 2 seres se están confrontando sin piedad alguna uno lo ataca con toda la que tiene contiendo su enojo e ira, mientras que el otro solo lo busca molestar, ¿cómo terminara esto? Eso lo sabremos en otro capítulo porque…

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor: … como se los explico…**

 **Black Meiker: con palabras o en este caso con letras**

 **Autor: ¿tú no deberías estar en un sueño?**

 **Black Meiker: sabes bien que puedo romper las leyes de la cuarta pared, como otros personajes y además me diste un tiempo libre para verte**

 **Autor: si eso lo sé, aunque no sé si permitan eso porque soy muy nuevo en esto de escribir, pero prefiero aguantarte no más que a ti que a otros personajes que pueden ser muchos más molestos**

 **Black Meiker: tomare eso como un cumplido solo vine a verte explicar a tus seguidores que fuiste un gran pendejo que borro el capítulo que debió haberse subido la semana pasada y que estuviste reescribiendo ¿desde cuándo? o si el lunes ¿cierto?**

 **Autor: (se quedo callado unos segundos) que te jodan (decía molesto) pero si es cierto por error borré el capítulo que debió haber subido el viernes de la semana pasado y como tuve que irme de visita a la casa de mi abuela con mi familia el sábado y el domingo apenas lo pude empezar el lunes de esta semana pero puse todo mi empeño para terminarlo lo mas pronto posible, pero por eso tendré que decirles que el siguiente capítulo posiblemente estará listo para la otra semana ¿para qué día? No lo se con exactitud lo que si se es que será antes del sábado de la otra semana y perdón por el retardo…**

 **Black Meiker: eso te pasa por estúpido**

 **Autor: eso me pasa por no guardar bien los archivos**

 **Black Meiker: y ¿cómo diablos existe para borra un capítulo?**

 **Autor: b…bueno digamos que esta b…borrando algunos videos y i…imágenes y u…una cosa llevo la otra… (el lo interrumpe)**

 **Black Meiker: estabas borrando tu porno ¿verdad?**

 **Autor: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡NO!?**

 **Black Meiker: entonces que borraste (decía molestándolo)**

 **Autor: eso no te incumbe**

 **Black Meiker: a tranquilo Fénix todos en algún momento borramos nuestros antiguos videos e imágenes que ya no son de utilidad jejeje**

 **Autor: vete al diablo ahora así con este tipo y otra vez perdón por la tardanza (el me interrumpe)**

 **Black Meiker: y estupidez**

 **Autor: si también por la estupidez je sugieran, corrijan, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió su amigo el fénix adiós…**

 **Black Meiker: y también el príncipe del mal les dice espero divertirme con ustedes hasta que llegue el momento de terminar con esto y que ustedes se divierten conmigo, como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo adiós… ¿lo hice bien?**

 **Autor: si… ahora si…**

 **Black Meiker y Autor: adiós**


	21. la verdad sale a la luz

**Capitulo 19: la verdad sale a la luz**

 **Lugar desconocido**

La pelea proseguía sin parar ambos rivales cada golpee se hacia mas fuerte mientras tanto los semi ángeles veían con sorpresa la batalla y la ángel veía con mucha atención la pelea…

 **Rex:** entiendo que estén dentro los sueños y que puedan hacer lo que quieran, pero no puedo creer que Rekiem le este dando pelea a Meiker

 **Greenforces:** e de admitir que es sorprendente que ambos se están dando una buena pelea (decía mientras veía la esfera la pelea que pasaba) pero sigo diciendo que Rekiem ganara ¿usted qué piensa inspectora?

 **Inspectora:** pienso que esta pelea es completamente innecesaria pero como no podemos interrumpir solo debemos ver

 **Rex:** y tu que pensabas interrumpir si algo malo pasaba (decía viendo a su compañero)

 **Greenforces:** bueno si pasaba algo remalo como no se intentar matar, destruir y acabar con toda la vida en universo, cosas haci

 **Rex:** (él se quedó impresionado de lo que dijo su compañero) a veces creo que pasas

 **Inspectora:** por primera estoy de acuerdo con Rex (eso molesto a Greenforces) solo sigamos observando)

 **Lugar sub consiente De Rekiem** **y Meiker**

Cada golpee que intentaba darle con la espada o lo esquivaba o lo bloqueaba después de variedad de estocadas intente dispararle variedad de bolas de energía, pero ni se inmutaba ante los golpes de energía…

 **Black Meiker:** ya me estoy aburriendo (decía mientras me observaba con aburrimiento) Rekiem por favor se que tiene mucha más imaginación que eso estamos en nuestra mente donde podemos hacer cosas impresionantes y… (lo interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** hablas demasiado (decía mientras veía los arboles secos en otro lado de puente haci que levante variedad de esos árboles por los aires mandándolos contra Meiker a gran velocidad y todos chocaron contra el dejándole aplastado por los arboles) ¿y que te pareció mi creatividad? (decía con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** un poco aplastante si me lo preguntan (decía mientras intentaba salir de los escombros de madera) ok Rekiem estas me las vas pagar (decía mientras movía con velocidad los arboles) me dolió en serio me dolió (decía con una sonrisa) ¿quieres jugar con madera? pues juguemos (los arboles secos que estaban flotando por los aires se habían trasformado en cientos de flechas) yo que tu prepararía mis reflejos

 **Rekiem:** (no jodas… mientras comencé a volar o ¿flotar? No lo se veía como cientos de flechas me comenzaron a seguir) ¡mierda! (decía mientras me movía más rápido) ¿¡que hago!? (dije mientras se me ocurría algo que me diera algo de ventaja… tengo una idea, solo espero que funcione…di una rápida vuelta en U aunque tuve que esquivar algunas flechas pude mover de vuelta donde estaba Meiker) Dios por favor que funcione (decía mientras a gran velocidad contra Meiker, para luego teletransportarme detrás de él)

 **Black Meiker:** eso truco no func… (yo con rapidez lo abraza manteniendo dolo quieto) ehhh ¿qué haces? (decía mientras forcejeaba) sabes que viene cientos de flechas en contra nuestra ¿verdad? (yo no dije nada solo esperé que vinieran las flechas que ya estaban llegando) maldito suicida pero inteligente (el detuvo las flechas) bien amigo (decía teletransportándose lejos de mi a unos 3 metros de distancia me comenzó a rodear con las flechas) ¿algunas últimas palabras? (decía sonriendo)

 **Rekiem:** si (decía mientras dejaba de volar y veía que las chicas y mi hermano estaban ahí viendo con preocupación) eres un grandísimo hijo de pe…(me interrumpió lanzándome todos las flechas pero yo con rapidez hice que aparecieron escudos de espartanos a mi alrededor) agh… gracias K…Kratos (decía mientras recordaba la habilidad de Kratos…sentía como todas las flechas seguían cayendo haciendo más presión en mi) vamos Cross has salidos de peores (decía mientras recordaba cuando me enfrentaba 7 personas en la escuela antes de venir a equestria) si que tenia los pantalones bien puestos cuando me los enfrentaba salía bien golpeado pero ganaba je a buena hora de recordar todo eso (ya no siento la presión de las flechas… quite un escudo para ver reojo y vio que Meiker estaba sentando en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados) supongo que ya no quiere pelear (a decir verdad yo tampoco quieres seguir… yo quite los escudos y me senté en el suelo )

 **Black Meiker:** ya te calmaste (el abrió sus ojos viéndome yo asentí) bien porque creo ya ninguno de los 2 quieres seguir peleando (volví asentir, luego vio a las chicas y mi hermano) ya se pueden acercar ya todo se calmo (ellos con algo de temor se acercaron a mi sentándose a mis lados al lado derecho mi hermano, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie y a mi lado izquierdo la princesa Celestia, la princesa luna, Rarity y Fluttershy creo se sentían mas protegidos junto a mi) bien (el silencio es bastante incomodo) esto es incomodo (decía viendo a cada uno de nosotros hasta ver a Celestia y luna) es extraño saben ustedes 2 me recuerdan mas a su madre que a su padre (eso sorprendió un poco ambas princesas) no solamente por los rasgos sino por sus sentimientos (ellas no entendieron) ustedes son mas amables, se ve que si le tiene cariño a sus ponys no so tan molestas como Solaris (eso molesto a las princesas) pero bueno pasado es pasado pero ahora hay que hablar de ti (decía señalándome a mi eso me sorprendió) muchacho Rekiem o Cross

 **Rekiem:** que tengo que ver yo contigo lo único que más has dicho es que yo soy tu contraparte

 **Black Meiker:** oh amigo **tú tienes que ver mucho conmigo y el destino de este mundo** (¿qué quiere decir con eso?

 **Rekiem:** explícate (decía con un tono serio)

 **Black Meiker:** tranquilo que te lo explique tu propio maestro (decía se habría un portal de color azul)

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Rex:** ¿eso que significa? (decía mientras la esfera salía unos rayos de color azul e iba a gran velocidad a sus cabezas) ¿¡pero que diablos!? (decía al sentir el rayo azul en su cabeza para luego caer dormido)

 **Greenforces:** ¡Rex! (intento ayudar a su compañero, pero también callado dormido al sentir el rayo azul en su cabeza)

 **Inspectora:** sabes con solo pedirlo no nos hubiéramos resistidos (decía viendo un clon de Meiker el rayo le dio en la cabeza, pero antes de caer al suelo la sostuvo y con suavidad la puse en el suelo)

 **Black Meiker:** no quiere que te lastimes después de todo eres la que más me agrado (decía con voz mas suave y tranquilo)

 **Lugar sub consiente de Rekiem y Meiker**

Del portal salieron Rex, greenforces y la inspectora los 2 semi ángeles cayeron al suelo mientras que la inspectora cayo de pie

 **Rekiem:** ¿Rex? (decía viendo a su maestro)

 **Rex:** (se puso de pie) hola Rekiem (decía mientras se limpiaba un poco) Meiker la próxima vez avisa

 **Rekiem:** espera ustedes ¿ya sabían de el? (decía poniéndome de pie) ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste!? (decía molesto… solo piénsalo si por lo menos me hubieran avisado me hubiese preparado mentalmente para todo esto)

 **Rex:** se que estas molesto, pero déjame explicarte todo está bien

 **Rekiem:** (yo simplemente asentí) espero que tengas una explicación muy buena para esto

 **Rex:** bien te diré (comencé decirme como comenzó todo cuando Meiker espeso a comunicarse con ellos, de que como revirtió el hechizo de Solaris, como necesitaba aumentar sus fuerzas para romper el hechizo y entre otras cosas más) y la razón porque no te advertimos fue porque no podemos interrumpir el destino (no entendí y el suspira) como te lo explico

 **Inspectora:** yo lo hare (decía poniéndose al lado de Rex) hola Rekiem mira se que tu no me conoces, pero yo si te conozco un poco a ti (se me acerca quedando al frente mio) mira Rekiem por los que mis compañeros y yo e visto tu eres una persona muy importante para el futuro no solamente de equestria o de este planeta sino del todo este universo (eso me sorprendió y creo que también a las chicas y a mi hermano) mira se que esto es difícil de comprender, pero tienes entender lo siguiente tu no eres un humano normal eres (Greenforces la interrumpió)

 **Greenforces:** eres algo anormal (le puse atención) tu no me conoces, pero yo me llamo Greenforces un antiguo amigo de Rex (decía viendo a Rex) bueno recuerdas ¿cuándo estabas en la caverna conociste a 2 esqueletos? (yo asentí) supongo que cuando escuchaste toda la conversación de los tipos de almas ¿también escuchaste del ser vivo que tenia de las 5 almas? (eso sorprendió a las princesas, pero se quedaron en silencio)

 **Rekiem:** si al principio pensé que podría ser cualquier otro ser vivo no es un pony, un grifo o un dragón (decía pensativo) pero dijeron que esta criatura apareció casi al mismo tiempo, cuando yo llegue a equestria entonces comencé a pensar que esa criatura era (Meiker me interrumpió)

 **Black Meiker:** nosotros amigo… nosotros éramos esa criatura es sorprendente incluso para mi pensar que tengamos 5 tipos de alma y que parte de esas 5 almas 2 de ellas son mías (eso sorprendió a mí, a Rex y Greenforces y las princesas mientras que la ángel solo lo miro con indiferencia) yo manejo la parte de la alma corrupta e infernal y tu (decía señalándome) manejas la parte del alma divina y de monstruo (eso me sorprendió) pero ambos manejamos la parte del alma mortal vez que todo está igualado para que ambos vivamos en este cuerpo ya sea de dentro hacia afuera

 **Rekiem:** no sé por qué, pero por alguna razón en particular eso sonó muy mal

 **Black Meiker:** si lo sé y me cabo de dar cuenta (decía mientras pensó muy bien lo que dijo y se avergonzó también) mejor me callo (decía mientras comenzaba a flotar y sentaba en una de las islas flotantes que había cerca)

 **Rekiem:** ¿en serio tendré que soportarlo?

 **Rex:** lamentablemente para ti si (decía con una sonrisa) aunque no lo parezca él podría darte una buena compañía

 **Greenforces:** pero en realidad es una gran molestia para todos

 **Rekiem:** eso no te contradigo (decía con gracia) pero con lo de las almas, ¿que tenemos que ver él y yo en todo esto? (decía señalando a Meiker, ellos comenzaron a verse entre si como si estaban lo correcto en decirme lo que pasaba)

 **Rex:** bien sentémonos (decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a sus compañeros) aun haci esto se te seria contando tarde o temprano lo que no pensé es que lo haríamos al frente de los elementos y las princesas (decía viendo a las chicas) e Alejandro que por cierto ¿dónde está? (decía viendo que ya no se encontraba junto a las chicas, y de pronto sintió que algo le toco el hombro y al girarse fue recibido por un puñetazo en el rostro) agh (decía mientras se tocaba la mejilla y vio a ver quien lo había golpeado y vio Alejandro) ¿¡pero, qué te pasa!? (decía molesto)

 **Alejandro:** eso fue por aumentarme mi edad sin antes haberme avisado

 **Rex:** (al darse cuenta de eso simplemente se molestó, pero se lo aguanto) eso no fue mi culpa

 **Alejandro:** en realidad si lo es, mi hermano me dijo que tampoco le avisaste de se pequeño detallito (Rex se quedó sin palabras)

 **Greenforces:** y en parte también que eres muy olvidadizo

 **Inspectora:** en el protocolo dice que se tiene que decir a los reclutas antes de empezar su misión (antes eso Rex se quedó aún más callado que antes)

 **Rekiem:** bien en eso caso me toca meterle su puñetazo, también después de todo también avanzo mi edad (decia mientras me acercaba a Rex)

 **Rex:** no,no,no,no,no (decía mientras comenzaba a correr pero sintió como una fuerza lo estaba atrayendo haci mi)

 **Rekiem:** recuerda que esta sigue siendo mi cabeza (decía mientras la venia hacia mi)

 **Rex:** hay por favor no lo pegues fuerte (decía mientras ponía sus brazos en el rostro)

 **Rekiem:** bien (decía mientras me preparaba para golpear, pero solo espere)

 **Rex:** ¿eh? (al darse cuenta de que no lo hacia me miro, pero recibido por puño en la mejilla) ¡auch! (decía mientras tocaba su mejilla)

 **Rekiem:** bueno ahora si pueden explicarme porque el de las almas y todo eso

 **Greenforces:** bueno ya que siéntate estaba se va alargar mucho todo esto comenzó a se mucho tiempo una antigua leyenda (Nota del autor: esto imagíneselos como la historia mostrando imágenes mientras se cuenta)

 **Greenforces:** En los comienzos de la existencia del multiverso existían seres muy poderosos que pasaban por el multiverso buscando a los seres más poderosos de los universos ¿Por qué? te preguntaras para hacerlos futuros seres parecidos a ellos ya que ellos no pueden reproducirse como nosotros, bueno pero lamentablemente cuando buscaban a estos seres destruían gran parte del universo en busca de estos seres ya que por la desesperación de estos seres de vivir y no extinguirse eliminaban a todo lo que se ponía en su camino, pero quien puede culpar a una especie que no puede reproducirse, pero bueno casi la mitad del multiverso fue destruido por culpa de estos seres, pero un pequeño grupo sabiendo de lo que hacían sus hermanos y viendo como los seres inocentes sufrían e imposibles de defenderse contra uno seres que eran casi inmortales, entonces comenzó una guerra de 2 bandos los que querían destruir por su supervivencia y los que querían proteger aun sabiendo que podrían extinguirse esta guerra duro años hasta que al final solo quedaron 2 seres un protector y un destructor su batalla duro demasiado ambos quedando completamente débiles saliendo victorioso el destructor pero sin poder el destructor se retiro de la faz multiversal para descansar por miles y miles de años mientras que el protector sabiendo que el volvería para destruir y recrear su especien decidió con sus ultimas gotas de poder decidió rencarnar en un ser que representara los 5 tipos de almas dejando con simples aspectos de esta rencarnación, que este guerrero se levantaría imponente que tenia el pelo como la fría nieve y ojos rojos sangre que solo representarían valor y coraje y que tendría un demonio interno que tendría que confrontar entonces pensamos…(nota del autor: aquí ya de dejen de imaginarse la historia) (la interrumpió la señora no me a dicho su nombre haci que…)

 **Inspectora:** que tu pudiese ser esa persona el elegido al principio dudamos, pero todo fue confirmado por tu aspecto y por el (decía señalando donde estaba Black Meiker el simplemente saludo con la mano mientras que sonreía) ¿ahora entiendes por que de las almas?, ¿Por qué Meiker nos trajo aquí?

 **Rekiem:** (ellos creen que yo soy un tipo de ser, que protegerá todo el universo contra un destructor de mundos) ¿ustedes me creen capas de vencer a esa criatura? Aun ser de otro nivel que esta a otro nivel (acaso ellos no saben que soy…alguien me interrumpe)

 **Black Meiker:** somos una herramienta para ellos (decía mientras bajaba de la isla) solo piensa a mi manera lo que te están tratando decir es que te trajeron aquí porque tiene miedo (los ángel se quedaron callados al escucharlo) piénsalo se confiaron de una profecía que vete a saber cuantos años tiene esa cuento para niños, para después decirte que eres la última salvación de multiverso y bla,bla,bla pero… ¿por qué nos trajeron justo aquí? No nuestra mente sino aquí a equestria (… no se que decir) pues yo te lo responderé este universo, este mundo tiene algo en particular su magia, pero no cualquier tipo de magia…magia pura y eso sí que es difícil de encontrar, pero equestria están pacifica que para un ser de gran poder podría derrotar en un instante a todo este mundo

 **Rekiem:** ¿qué tiene que ver la magia con lo que me estas contando?

 **Black Meiker:** te lo diré de esta forma un ejemplo alguien que come magia como por ejemplo un centauro mágico (hiso referencia a Tirek) que obtiene poder de la magia que come para recuperar las fuerzas que tiene piénsalo en un ser que esta a su 100% de fuerza y que comience a comer magia sin parar daría como resultado…(decía al callándose)

 **Rekiem:** un destructor imparable (decía terminando lo que quería decir Meiker)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡bingo! (decía mientras cientos de aplausos se escuchaban hasta no escucharse más) entiendes esto ya no es un juego o una estúpida serie de televisión esto en una **guerra** donde hay 2 bandos nosotros (decía señalando a todos nosotros) y ellos (decía mientras mostraba a todos los jefes de terraria de una forma más pequeña) ahora te pregunto ¿estás listo para lo que se viene? ¿para ver la sangre de los tuyos caer, ¿ver que tus huesos se rompen por cada batalla que tengas? ¡estas listo para esta guerra!

 **Rekiem:** ¡SI! (decía de un grito) aunque para ti sea una herramienta yo se que este mundo y todos los demás me necesitan y peleara por la supervivencia de todo lo que hiciste y si para ellos (decía señalando a Rex, Greenforces y la señora) soy una herramienta pues les demostrare que están equivocados demostrare que soy capaz de lo que sea y también sabré que no estaré solo (decía viendo a mi hermano y las chicas que me miraron con una gran sonrisa) aunque por todo lo que me dijeron, por tanta revelaciones tengo mucho que pensar

 **Black Meiker:** bien, pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco mas (decía mientras se acercaba a las chicas ellos se asustaron un poco) tranquilas yo muerdo, pero no a cualquiera y menos a los que considero como amigos (decía con una sonrisa en su rostro) ya es ahora de que Rekiem les explique por qué estamos aquí ¿no lo creen? (decía mientras caminaba hacia mi) ya no mas secretos amigo llego la hora de la verdad

 **Rekiem:** (¿será buena idea?... Después de todo que cambios podría a ver ya sea para mal o para bien será mejor que sepan a lo que me tendré que enfrentar y que no se aterren después) bien supongo que tiene razón ¿esto no afectara en algo mi misión? (decía viendo a Rex)

 **Rex:** no, tranquilo no debería afectar en absolutamente nada

 **Rekiem:** bien chicas miren la situación es esta los monstruos que mostro Meiker no son haci de pequeños en realidad son… (Meiker me interrumpe)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡HACI! (decía mientras mostraba el ojo Cthulhu que comenzó a rugir, pero en su verdadera versión verdadera y las chicas se asustaron)

 **Alejandro:** la madre ni me imagino como serán los otros (decía viendo al inmenso ojo)

 **Twilight:** t…tu te enfrentas a eso (decía viendo con miedo al ojo)

 **Rekiem:** si aunque me hubiera gustado que de lo supieran de otra forma no tan RADICAL (decía molesto con Meiker)

 **Black Meiker:** solo intente ayudarte (decía con una sonrisa) y que este era uno de los mas débiles y casi no mata (en eso las chicas quedaron en shock de solo pensar de que pudiera haber muerto)

 **Rekiem:** pero no morí, sino que gané

 **Black Meiker:** bien por ti ahora te faltan 7 jefes de modo normal y otros 8 del modo difícil te aplaudo por tu gran Azaña (decía molestándome)

 **Rex:** no reveles información Meiker (decía viendo lo fijamente)

 **Black Meiker:** vale, pero tengo razón

 **Twilight:** entonces es cierto ¿tendrás que enfrentarte más de esos monstruos? (decía con tono preocupado)

 **Rekiem:** lamentablemente si, pero les aseguro que no serán una amenaza para ustedes sola para mí y Alejandro (decía mientras me acercaba a ellas quedando a lado de Meiker)

 **Black Meiker:** y cuando equestria este en peligro tranquilas que yo será la piedra del zapato o casco en este caso, de los villanos que vengan (decía mientras ponía su brazo sobre mi hombro) además yo tengo que hacer un pequeño trato contigo

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué tipo de trato? (decía con algo curiosidad)

 **Black Meiker:** será después de que se vayan todos tu tranquilo (decía mientras quitaba su brazo)

 **Twilight:** ¿c…como es que no les tiene miedo? (decía con un tono preocupado)

 **Rekiem:** no es que no les tenga miedo (eso la sorprendió) temo por sus vidas, temo por equestria y temo que posiblemente muera, pero… se que si me trajeron fue por algo y ahora que se la razón tango valor suficiente para seguir peleando además no me enfrentare solo a esas bestias tengo mi fiel hermano conmigo (decía viendo Alejandro)

 **Alejandro:** me alagas, pero te debo mucho a ti

 **Rekiem:** sabes a lo que me refiero después de todo no eres mi hermano del alma voz también me ayudaste mucho

 **Alejandro:** aja (decía mientras se me acercaba) claro que estaré contigo si necesitan mi ayuda

 **Black Meiker:** que bonita, pero a la vez cursi (decía mientras comenzaba alejarse) bien ahora saben todo haci que ya todos se pueden ir un poco a la miércoles

 **Alejandro:** ¿en serio? nos pediste que viniéramos aquí para decirnos después que nos vayamos

 **Black Meiker:** yo solo les pedí que vinieran aquí para especificar además no se cuanto tiempo llevamos dormidos será mejor que despierten ya que tendrán un día muy agitado mañana podrán hablar entre ustedes y decirse lo que ustedes quieran y todo eso así que fuera (decía mientras chasqueaba los dedos y las chicas y Alejandro desaparecieron)

 **Rekiem:** ¿¡adonde los mandaste!? (decía alterado)

 **Black Meiker:** tranquilo los mande a sus respectivos sueños (decía mientras se acercaba a Rex,Greenforces y la señora) ustedes también ya es hora se tiene que ir (Greenforces iba decir algo pero la señora hablo primero)

 **Inspectora:** tiene razón es hora de irnos ya interrumpimos lo suficiente (decía mientras se ponía de pie junto a sus compañeros que se dirigieron al portal pero se detuvo) Rekiem discúlpanos por verte como una herramienta pero tiene que entender que…(la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** como dije antes les demostrare que yo no soy una simple herramienta que puedan usar a su gusto (decía tranquilamente) y si es cierto de esa historia del elegido pues lo acepto pero lo que no acepto es que me usen como cualquier juguete (con eso dicho ellos pasaron por el portal sin decir nada más)

 **Black Meiker:** je estabas no fue el malo de la película, pero les dijiste la verdad y la dejaste muy en claro

 **Rekiem:** bien de trato querías hablarme (decía viéndolo)

 **Black Meiker:** tan, pero tan predecible (decía mas tranquilo) te lo diré fácilmente tu te encargas de los jefes de terraria y yo me encargo de los villanos de MLP haci de fácil

 **Rekiem:** y ¿que ganaría yo con eso?

 **Black Meiker:** que tenga algo de piedad con los villanos y no te moleste cuando estés en plena pelea

 **Rekiem:** y ¿Qué ganarías tu con eso?

 **Black Meiker:** te lo defino en 3 palabras…recupera mis poderes asi que piénsalo no quieres morir sin que yo te esté jodiendo la vida hagámoslo así de fácil tu no te entrometes en mi camino y yo no la hare con tu camino (levanto su mano) ¿haci que trato?

 **Rekiem:** (haber si lo pienso no me quiero morir por culpa de este estúpido además el ya no puede matar a nadie supongo que el trato no estaría mal…pero dijo que les tendría mas misericordia eso significa ¿que los hará sufrir? Por eso dijo que les tendrá ¿misericordia? Bien si por lo menos no los mata del todo por mi estará bien por ahora) bien (comencé a levantar la mano) mientras no hagas ninguna estupidez pasada de la raya creo que estará bien (decía mientras tomaba su mano)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡que bien! (decía mientras agitaba fuertemente mi mano) es bueno saber que tengo un nuevo amigo que no me quiere matar (decía mientras sonreía) solo tenme algo de confianza y veraz que me puedes conocer mejor jeje (decía mientras dejaba de agitar mi mano) bueno Cross será mejor que te vayas tendrás una fuerte jaqueca después de haber dormido más de 2 días (lo interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** ¿¡2 días!? (decía con sorpresa) ¿¡por qué diablos llevo más de 2 días durmiendo!?

 **Black Meiker:** pues con lo de la pelea y después con lo de la conversación el tiempo se va rápido literalmente senos fueron 2 días durmiendo

 **Rekiem:** menudo dolor de cabeza voy tener

 **Black Meiker:** eso no será lo peor de todo jeje

 **Rekiem:** ¿eso que significa?

 **Black Meiker:** tranquilo el autor ya esta por escribir esa parte

 **Rekiem:** ¿eh? (decía sin entender)

 **Black Meiker:** hora de despertar (decía mientras a punto de chasquear los dedos pero antes…) ah por cierto tendrás unos fuertes dolores de cabeza cuando despiertes y olvides algunas cosas de lo que pasaron (decía mientras terminaba de chasquear los dedos)

 **Lugar desconocido**

Mientras todo esto pasaba entre los sueños el mayor jefe solo esperaba que sus espías llegaran para reportarle lo que este pasando ahora mismo con Rekiem mientras pensaba que hacer contra esa nueva criatura que les puede dar problemas en futuro…

 **¿?** : m…mi lord (decía nervioso)

 **¿?** : burgg ojo ¿infórmame que burgg a pasado con esa criatura?

 **Ojo demoniaco:** h…hemos a…avistado que ya no es una solo criatura, sino que ahora son 2 (decía nervioso)

 **¿?** : ¿¡QUE!? (decía furioso, pero luego se calmó) ya no burgg solo son 1 sino 2 ¿eh? Jajajajaj pues eso no hace ninguna diferencia (decía con una risa maliciosa) dime estúpido ojo ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora?

 **Ojo demoniaco:** se e…encuentran en l…la ciudad capital de equestria canterlot señor p…pero por alguna r…razón llevan mas de 2 días dormidos las criaturas, las princesas y los elementos de la armonía

 **¿?:** así que dormidos burgg bueno se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea llama al **Rey slime** ojo demoniaco

 **Ojo demoniaco:** s…si señor

Después de eso el jefe se quedó pensativo mientras espera al Rey del slime uno de los cuidadores de los monstruos del subsuelo y los de la superficie ese era su trabajo aunque antes de la muerte del ojo de Cthulhu él lo ayudaba bastante en este trabajo ya que ambos eran los encargados de los monstruos de la superficie y del subsuelo pero con la muerte del ojo Cthulhu el Rey slime se a tenia que encargar del doble del trabajo que haci normalmente… ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos y ya había llegado el Rey slime…

 **Rey slime:** gran jefe disculpé la tardanza, pero tuve que arreglar algunos inconvenientes ¿para que me llamo con tanta urgencia?

 **¿?:** creo que la oportunidad burgg de vengar al ojo de Cthulhu se a presentado

 **Rey slime:** ¿en serio? Podre vengar a mi hermano caído

 **¿?:** así es al parecer la criatura ahora mismo se encuentra en canterlot completamente dormido junto a los elementos de la armonía y las princesas que mejor oportunidad es este momento

 **Rey slime:** seria buen momento mi lord, pero sigue habiendo demasiadas tropas en esa ciudad para ataque frontal de esa magnitud

 **¿?:** tranquilo slime con una buena distracción podremos atacar y podrás aplastarlos con facilidad a las criaturas

 **Rey Slime:** disculpe mi lord usted dijo ¿las? ¿ósea que hay más de una?

 **¿?:** así es por eso te mando a ti ve con tu ejecito de slime y acaba con las 2 criaturas mientras yo distraeré a los soldados de equestria

 **Rey slime:** asi se harán sus ordenes mi lord ¿y cuando lo aremos?

 **¿?:** apenas salga el sol ahora puedes irte se que estar en el infierno para es un disgusto muy grande

 **Rey Slime:** esta bien mi lord mientras tanto estaré preparando el hechizo para que lluevan slime del cielo

 **¿?:** que se concentren en canterlot

 **Rey slime:** esta bien mi lord me voy entonces

 **¿?:** y no me falles como lo hiso tu hermano

 **Rey Slime** : no…no lo hare (decía para luego irse)

 **¿?:** prepárate Rekiem aunque seas ese tal elegido te mataremos antes de que el llegue así yo seré recompensado y me volveré un Dios jajajajajajajaJAJAJAAJAJAJ (decia mientras reia con felicidad y malicia)

 **Fin del flashback (nota del autor: si amigos y amigos el que sea muy atento sabrá que todo esto fue un flashback desde el capitulo 17 el comienzo de un monstruo parte 1 entonces para las personas que se le había olvidado pues se lo recuerdo oh tuve un pequeño error yo pues 11 horas antes pero eran en realidad eran 2 días con 11 horas)**

c…como paso e…esto solo han pasado unas h…horas aquí en Canterlot y estoy en la cama de enfermería s…solo recuerdo unas pocas cosas como rayos, gritos… y dolor, unos ojos de color azul oscuro y que parecían a la de una serpiente pasan por mi mente, "e…espera que está pasando" siento como cientos de recuerdos pasan por mi cabeza "ya lo recuerdo" ese monstruo, ese d…desgraciado, infeliz tomo mi cuerpo estoy muy cansado, me duele la cabeza y mi cuerpo, siento que si estuviera muriendo… como t…termino todo esto

 **Black Meiker:** te haces preguntas con respuestas demasiado obvios (escuche su voz en mi cabeza)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué diablos? (decía mientras escuchaba su voz)

 **Black Meiker:** wow tranquilo intenta recordar mejor todo al parecer que no has recordado bien todo solo unas partes deja me ayudarte con eso (de pronto como cientos de recuerdos pasaron en mi cabeza) vale… deberías haber recordado todo

 **Rekiem:** si gracias ahora me duele más la cabeza

 **Black Meiker:** de nada

 **Rekiem:** puede preguntar porque me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo

 **Black Meiker:** la cabeza por dormir demasiado y tu cuerpo por que te golpearon los guardias de canterlot

 **Rekiem:** ¿¡que… que guardias!? (decia con sorpresa)

 **Black Meiker:** bueno digamos que mientras todos estábamos durmiendo los guardias vinieron y pensaron que tu los mataste a todos y bueno ya te lo puedes imaginar…

 **Rekiem:** lo que dices es que ¿¡cientos de guardias me apaliaron mientras dormía!?

 **Black Meiker:** si y por cierto yo que tu miraría por la ventana

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

 **Black Meiker:** solo hazlo

 **Rekiem:** (me acerqué con dificultad a una ventana que había cerca estaba cerrada con una cortina la abrí mientras aparecía él sol y…) tiene que estas bromeando (decía mientras veía que estaban lloviendo slime) ¿evento de lluvia de slime? (pregunte para confirmar)

 **Black Meiker:** evento de la lluvia de slime (decía confirmándome)

 **Rekiem:** que día nos espera hoy

 **Black Meiker:** y que solo han pasado 4 horas desde que despertaron los demás

 **Rekiem:** vuelvo digo que día nos espera hoy

Por ahora nuestros héroe y antihéroe ya han despertado y se van a preparar para la defensa de canterlot ¿pero lo van a lograr? Eso se sabrá en el próximo capitulo porque…

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Nota del autor: y este es mi estudio**

 **¿?: ok s…(le tape la boca y el con rapidez se la quita) ¿pero qué te pasa?**

 **Autor: mira cuando estemos al frente de los seguidores llámame fénix está bien Nicolás**

 **Nicolás: esta bien nunca pero nunca vuelvas hacer eso**

 **Autor: bien seguidores el es Nicolás, Nicolás seguidores (el saludad con las manos) el es mi mejor amigo en la vida real sin el no hubiese conocido ni terraria o league of legends, 2 de mis juegos favoritos**

 **Nicolás: creo que sin mí nunca hubieses conocidos esos videojuegos**

 **Autor: pues si bueno como te decía aquí es donde escribo la serie que hago**

 **Nicolás: aun me sorprende que veas una serie para niñas**

 **Autor: perdona quien lloro por mas de un año pidiéndome que jugara lol (league of legends)**

 **Nicolás: je, je que gracioso mejor terminemos con esto que quiero juegar una partida de una vez por todas**

 **Autor: pues si yo también tengo ganas alguien que quieras decir a mi publico**

 **Nicolás: ¿qué? Emmm si claro que sigan a mi compañero en esta serie que apenas estoy leyendo**

 **Autor: hay aun no puedo creer que quieras ser un brony**

 **Nicolás: adiós no quiero hablar sobre eso (se fue)**

 **Autor: ¡no es nada malo ser alguien que le gusta una serie para niñas créeme cuando te lo digo! (dijo en voz alta) ya se fue bueno espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo haci que corrijan, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió su amigo el fénix adios…**


	22. Rey slime

**Capítulo 20: Rey slime**

Fue rápidamente a mi habitación, aunque claro los Doctores y las enfermeras me evitaron el paso, pero pude escapara de ellos después de una rápida revisión Después de haber me cambiado el traje de la fiesta Solar y ponerme mi ropa normal saque todas mis herramientas, pero faltaba mi espada "¿Dónde está?" desea mientras intentaba recordar donde la deje

 **Black Meiker:** esta donde estaban mis katanas (decía mi otro yo)

 **Rekiem:** emmm ¿gracias? (decía para luego prepararme, aunque de nuevo guardo la herramientas en el bolso para que no sospecharan nada malo y luego sali corriendo donde estabas los artículos de pre-equestria pero antes de llegar puede notar 2 soldados reales cuidando la entrada) disculpen señores es que vine aquí por que deje algo de mi posesión aquí así si me permiten pasar para tomarlo (decía mientras uno de ellos me veía fijamente)

 **guardia Real:** espera… (decía mientras el guardia me veía) mmm… los rumores decían que la criatura que ataco hace 2 días era como tu especie piel blanca, ojos pequeños (bueno en realidad los ponys si que tiene ojos bastante grandes) y bastante altos ¿no serás aliado que intento atacar a las princesas? (decía viendo fijamente yo trague saliva)

 **guardia Real 2:** no espera (decía mientras tomaba del hombro a su compañero) tu… ¿no eras el chico que acompañaba a los elementos de la armonía? (yo asentí) si ya recuerdo yo acompaño al batallón que los recibieron en la estación de tren (decía tranquilamente) tranquilo compañero el es amigo de los elementos y las princesas (decía mientras se alejaba de su compañero y abría la puerta)

 **guardia Real:** no lo sé… (decía viéndome fijamente) y dime ¿que se te perdió exactamente?

 **Rekiem:** pues…(si les digo una espada ellos sospecharan más) bueno digamos que es objeto bastante necesario es como de mi familia ( ¿¡en serio eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió!?)

 **Guardia Real 2:** (su compañero iba decir algo, pero…) bien sino le tiene confianza yo lo acompañare (decía mientras el me dio una seña para que lo siguiera y yo lo comenzó a seguir y quedamos adentro mientras que el otro guardia me veía quedándose atrás) bien y busca lo que perdiste y no podemos ir (decía mientras me acercaba un cofre cerrado con el numero 12)

 **Rekiem:** emmm disculpa es que la cosa que busco está aquí adentro (eso lo sorprendió)

 **Guardia Real 2:** ¿estas seguro? (yo asentí) que extraño en este cofre deberían estar unas extrañas espadas ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Katenas? (decía pensativo)

 **Rekiem:** se llaman katanas

 **Guardia Real 2** : eso katanas unas extrañas espadas encorvadas

 **Rekiem** : ¿puedes abrirlo? (el asintió)

 **Guardia Real 2** : aunque no sé qué podrás encontrar ahí (decía mientras sacaba una llave) de verdad no creo que tengas nada… (el se quedo callado al ver que había una espada o mejor dicho mi espada) ahí…(se quedo en shock yo lentamente tomo espada mientras el se queda viendo fijamente el cofre)

 **Rekiem:** eeeh yo me voy gracias (decía mientras apuraba el paso y me topo con el guardia) emmm ya recogí lo que era mío así adiós (comencé aselar mi paso)

 **Guardia real 2:** ¡HEY ESPERA! (grito mientras yo salía corriendo)

 **Rekiem:** mierda,mierda,mierda (decía mientras corría la mas pronto posible con mi espada)

 **Black Meiker:** JAJAJAJA de…debiste ver su cara se quedo como un tonto jajajajaja (decía mi otro yo) joder jejeje (decía mientras se calmaba) vale,vale ya me calme jeje ya bien y ahora que aras ya tiene tu espada

 **Rekiem:** primero debo encontrar a Alejandro y a las demas

 **Black Meiker:** bien, pero tiene que escapar de los soldados que te siguen (con rapidez mire para atrás y me seguían los 2 guardias) ve a las barracas

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué? Estás loco ahí hay más soldados

 **Black Meiker:** confía en mí pequeño saltamontes o si prefieres que te persigan estos soldados todo la mañana hasta que te atrapen ( eeeeh bueno pensándolo bien) bien sigue derecho luego a mano izquierda (seguí sus indicaciones mientras los soldados me perseguían) bien ahora ve por la derecha (segui corriendo) deberías encontrar una puerta (yo la puerta era bastante grande) abre la puerta (yo lo hice con rapidez y al abrirla me segué por la luz pero fue disminuyendo hasta que pude ver claramente)

 **Rekiem:** ¿eh? (decía mientras veía guardias reales luchando contra slime) eso son slime (decía algo sorprendido al ver que estos slime eran el doble de grandes que en los que había en la caverna)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡detrás de ti! (yo por instinto rodé por el suelo y me levanté con rapidez para ver a los 2 guardias con sus espadas en mano)

 **Guardia Real:** ¡lo sabia me debas una mala sensación! (decía mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente)

 **Rekiem:** ¡espera yo robe nada solamente tome mi espada! (decía mientras les mostraba la espada) vez esto es mío

 **Guardia Real:** si y quien la puse ahí (decía mientras se acercaba)

 **Black Meiker:** considerablemente como somos la misma persona entonces el que tomo la espadas también fuiste tu

 **Rekiem:** no me ayudas (decía en voz alta, eso confundió a los guardias)

 **Guardia Real:** ¿eh? (decía sin entender) sabes que olvídalo en nombre de las princesas quedas arrestado (decía mientras me intentaba tomara de las manos

 **Rekiem:** perdón, pero no tengo tiempo para esto (decía mientras ponía la espada cerca de su rostro) mira si no te has dado cuenta están atacando tu reino creo que esto es mas importante que por un robo de una katana (el simplemente vio de reojo luego me miro a mi)

 **Guardia Real:** bien pero después de esto iras a la cárcel (yo simplemente me voltee para entrar al campo de batalla invoque la armadura de tungsteno eso sorprendió a los 2 soldados) ¿Qué pasa? Se van a quedar ahí como unos inútiles o van a luchar (decía mientras ambos soldados se veían entre si) ¡que no me escucharon señoritas! (decía ya molesto)

 **Ambos guardias:** ¡señor si señor! (decían para luego entrar en combate)

 **Rekiem:** ¿señor?

 **Black Meiker:** ósea como un teniente o alguien de mayor rango a los de ellos de que son menor rango

 **Rekiem:** eso lo se pero ¿porque me lo dijeron a mí?

 **Black Meiker:** pues supongo que por la armadura tuya y tu voz grave y que encima les diste ordenes pues supongo que te tomaron como un teniente o capitán o yo que se

 **Rekiem:** bien (decía mientras entraba en la batalla estos slime eran mas grandes y ellos cuando atacan abran un tipo de ¿boca? Muy grande mientras yo y los guardias reales peleábamos contra todo los slime que había cerca nos comenzaron a rodear a todos, entonces me puse a pensar) ¡lo tengo! (veía a los soldados) ¡SOLDADOS! (ellos me pusieron atención) ¡TODO UNICORNIO QUE SEPA UN HECHIZO DE FUEGO QUE LO DISPARE AHORA! (para sorpresa mía con rapidez variedad de unicornios comenzaron a disparar bolas de fuego matando con rapidez a los slime, ahora variedad de slime estas huyendo asustados) bien (escucho los gritos de victoria de la guardia Real y siento como varios me dicen ¡buen trabajo capitan!, ¡que buena idea capitan! Yo simplemente los miro sin entender) emmm soldados (algunas me pusieron atención) no soy capitan

 **Guardia real:** oh entonces eres teniente (yo negué con la cabeza)

 **Rekiem:** (me quite el casco y todos se sorprendieron al ver que no era un pony) soy un guerrero pero no exactamente de la guardia Real (entre ellos apareció un soldado con un capa se…se me hace familiar)

 **Teniente:** yo se quien eres tu estabas a 2 días con los elementos de la armonía y otra criatura ¿era tu hermano? (yo asentí) bien soldados descanses el es aliado (de pronto aparecieron 2 soldados)

 **Guardia Real 2:** señor espere este tipo es ladrón

 **Rekiem:** ¡carajo que yo no robe nada! (decía ya molesto) esta espada es mía pero alguien la tomo de mi habitación y la puso en ese cofre

 **Guardia Real:** ¡ahí si ¿pues como supiste que estaba ahí!? (yo no sabia como responder a eso)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡rapido di que tenia una gema de seguimiento! (dijo con rapidez

 **Rekiem:** mi espada tiene una gema de seguimiento (eso lo dejo callado)

 **Teniente:** ¿puedes mostrar la gema?

 **Black Meiker:** dile que esta en el pomo de la espada (decía mientras sentía que la espada se movió un poco)

 **Rekiem:** si esta en el pomo de la espada (le di mi espada y el la comenzó y para sorpresa de ambos había una gema roja)

 **Teniente:** (el se quedo mirando la gema por unos segundos) bien si es una gema de seguimiento (decía devolviéndome la espada) y por eso razón no eres ningún ladrón disculpa a mis compañeros (yo simplemente asentí) ¡bien todo organícense esto aún no acabado! (el me miro) ¿nos acompañas? (decía sonriendo)

 **Rekiem:** claro que si (decía devolviéndole la sonrisa) disculpa, pero ¿Cómo te llamas? (decía mientras comenzábamos a caminar)

 **Teniente:** cierto soy el teniente freedom ámbar

 **Rekiem:** ok, pero te puedo decir ámbar (el asintió)

 **Ámbar:** si de todos modos me llaman así

 **Rekiem:** ok y ¿desde hace cuando comenzó todo esto?

 **Ámbar:** fueron a hace unas 4 horas que comenzaron los ataques a equestria

 **Rekiem:** espera ósea que no solamente canterlot esta siendo atacada, sino ¿qué otras partes también está siendo atacadas?

 **Ámbar:** bueno si hace 4 horas variedad de pueblos vecinos alrededor comenzaron a pedir ayuda por ataques de unos esqueletos ¿sorprendente no? esqueletos levantados de la tumba, pero como era un ataque por variedad de zonas mandaron gran parte de las tropas de canterlot en su ayuda 2 horas después de eso pasa esto llueven unas extrañas babas pegajosas

 **Rekiem:** se llaman slime

 **Ámbar:** ok entonces slime llevan atacando por mas de 2 horas y los refuerzos no pueden venir porque básicamente están defendiendo a los pueblos cercanos asi que estamos solos

 **Rekiem:** y ¿las princesas?

 **Ámbar:** fueron a dirigir la defensa de los pueblos cercanos

 **Rekiem:** ¿los elementos?

 **Ámbar:** tuvieron que irse ponyville porque también estaba siendo atacada (eso me preocupo) tranquilo ellas saben cómo defenderse

 **Rekiem:** ¿mi hermano?

 **Ámbar:** pues él se quedó aquí esperando a que despertaras, pero cuando vio que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada se fue para ayudar a los soldados el ahora mismo debería estar en el norte de la ciudad ayudando a las tropas

 **Rekiem:** bien y ahora que aremos (el iba a responder, pero de pronto escuchamos una explosión que venia del oeste y se veía una estela de humo)

 **Ámbar:** eso fue en la armería ¡vamos! (decía para luego salir corriendo y yo lo seguí) ¡SOLDADOS VAMOS! (y todas las tropas que estaban cerca lo comenzaron a seguir)

Mientras nos corríamos hacia la armería podía ver variedad de soldados muertos de formas bastantes horribles "hasta un slime puede hacer sufrí de esa forma" decía en voz baja seguimos corriendo ya llegando a la armería vimos que variedad de edificios estaban incendiados…

 **Rekiem:** con razón hay tanto humo (pero me fije que la armería estaba en perfectas condiciones) ¿Por qué todos los edificios están quemados exceptuando la armería? (pero veía como la puerta de la armería se abría y salía un guardia cabizbajo y estaba tambaleando) esto me da una mala espina (decía silenciosamente y veía como de los soldados se comenzó a cercar al guardia herido pero cuando estuvo a punto de ponerle la mano encima este desenvaino una espada con la que mato al soldado)

 **Ámbar:** (el soldado levanta su mirada y vimos que no era un pony sino un slime) ¡guardia real a sus pociones! (ahora de la armería estaban saliendo más…eeeeeh ¿Cómo los llamo? ¿soldados slime?)

 **Rekiem:** eso no estaba en el juego (decia viendo a los soldados de slime)

 **Black Meiker:** te dije que esto ya no es un juego sino la vida real esos slime pueden tomar posesión de cualquier objeto ya que su forma física es muy flexible pueden tomar la forma de cualquier cosa como por el ejemplo un pony y tomar una armadura (decía mientras yo veía a los soldados slime)

 **Rekiem:** Ámbar (el me puso atención) los hechizos de fuego son muy efectivos contra ellos

 **Ámbar:** bien le iré avisando a mis unicornios entonces que preparen hechizos de fuego (el comenzó a dar órdenes mientras los soldados de slime me veían fijamente) emm ¿Por qué me miran haci?

 **Soldado slime:** ¡HERMANOS MIREN ESA ES LA CRIATURA QUE MATA AL GRAN OJO DE CTHULHU!

 **Rekiem:** ah carajo sabia que me iba meter en algún problema pero no hasta la escala de meter con todo un ejército entero (luego escuche a Ámbar)

 **Ámbar:** ¿los conoces?

 **Rekiem:** emm algo haci (decía con una sonrisa pero que cubría el casco)

 **Ámbar:** como sea ya le avise a los unicornios que usaran hechizos de fuego y a los pocos arquero flechas incendiarias (decía viendo a todo el ejercito de slime que se formó al frente nuestro) veo 80 de esas cosas

 **Rekiem:** si y viene mas (decía viendo como de la armería salían más soldados slime y comenze a ver a los soldados ellos sabían que no superaban en número necesitan inspiración… lo que voy hacer es una locura, pero bueno que se le va hacer) ¡soldados! (decía con voz fuerte y me pusieron atención) ¡se que tiene miedo, yo también lo tengo! (esos los sorprendió) ¡miedo de que equestria caiga, miedo de ver a mis seres queridos morir por eso es que tengo el valor para ponerme al frente de estas estúpidas gomas de mascar! (eso hice reír algún que otro guardia) ¡por eso no voy a dejar que equestria caiga y mucho menos alfrente de esos monstruos por eso le pido que me sigan en esta batalla ya no como un soldado sino como amigos! (escuche un grito de aprobación) ¡van a pelear por las princesas! (escuche un grito aun mas fuerte) ¡van a pelear por sus camaradas! (ellos gritaron aún más fuerte ) ¡VAN A PELEAR POR EQUESTRIA (escuche que todo los soldados gritaron al unísono dando haci un potente grito) ¡PUES ENTONCES A LA CARGA! (decía mientras cargaba contra los soldados slime y la guardia real me comenzaron a seguir en la carga)

 **Black Meiker:** buen discurso (decía con gracia pero no le puse atención)

 **(Nota de autor: pues para si inspiren mas Two Steps from Hell – Victory no es obligatorio)**

Jamás me imagine estar en una guerra y mucho menos participar en ella pero ahora se lo que soy alguien que quiere proteger a los demás no soy un bicho raro o una pesadilla soy un guardián, un protector y no importar quien quiera lastimarme yo vivera hasta completar mi misión de proteger a todos a mis amigo de cualquier cosa que intente destruir el mundo yo estaría ahí para protegerlo con Alejandro y con mi futuro equipo yo no me detendré hasta que vuelva la paz y la armonía…

Al chocar contra el ejercito de slime había atravesado a uno con mi espada en mano la saque con rapidez mientras comenzaba a pelear con otro con rápido moviente le quito la espada para luego cortarle el cuello con una rápida estocada la saque para luego traspasarla por su estomago dejando muerto en suelo sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me hiso girar por el suelo me levante con rapidez veía con soldado slime me había golpeado y tenía como arma una hacha así con rapidez saque el escudo de Cthulhu poniéndomelo en la mano izquierda, el me intento cortar la cabeza pero lo bloque con el escudo con espada en mano la ataque dándole en su pierna derecha dejándolo de rodillas, después lo golpee con el escudo en rostro dejando en el suelo, le di un estocado con la espada en pecho matándolo " agh" senti como una flecha me dio el hombro izquierdo me volteo con rapidez viendo a un slime con arco el iba disparar otra flecha peor la bloque con el escudo, iba irme contra el pero vi como un flechazo le atravesó la cabeza al arquero slime busque quien había disparado la flecha y al encontrarlo…

 **Rekiem:** ¡ALEJANDRO! (grite de alegría al ver a mi hermano con un grupo de arqueros en unos de los edificios que no estaban incendiados)

 **Alejandro:** ¡BIEN MUCHACOS SOLO LOS QUE TIENEN CARA DE GOMA DISPAREN! (dio la orden para que los arqueros buscaban un objetivo y comenzaran a disparar y el me vio con una sonrisa, pero siguió disparando a todo lo que considere enemigo)

Seguimos con la batalla, pero mientras más slime matábamos más salían de armería "tengo que explotar esa maldita armería" decía mientras me comenzaba acerca a la armería pero fui detenido por 2 soldados slime que me comenzaron atacar sin piedad uno que llevaba un martillo me atacaba por la izquierda y el otro que atacaba con una espada por la derecha mientras bloqueaba los ataque de ambos soldados pero era difícil hasta que ambos me atacaron al mismo tiempo pude bloquear a uno pero el otro el di mi derecha estaba a punto de golpearme así que me prepare para recibir el golpe pero sentí como si algo se hubiera salido de mi y al ver que fue eso me sorprendí " Meiker" veía como la figura de Black Meiker apareció pero salía de mi cuerpo y era completamente de color morado y como si fuera una ilusión, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que me protegió del ataque con sus katanas que eran del mismo color y para rematar lo contrataco cortando con rapidez parte de su pecho no matándolo pero si que se callera y yo empuje el soldado slime que tenía al frente y caía sobre el atravesándolo por donde debería estar su corazón, mientras me ponía de pie el otro slime se levantó con la herida en el pecho me metió un puñetazo en el estomago por distraerme y la figura de Black Meiker volvió dentro de mi pero yo con rapidez uso la habilidad del escudo mandándolo a valor contra unas cajas que había cerca dejándolo por los suelos "bien ahora como destruyo esa armería"…

 **(nota de autor: aquí ya pueden detener la música)**

 **Black Meiker:** ¡se dice gracias maldito cerdo malagradecido! (decía con molestia)

 **Rekiem:** jejeje lo se emmm gracias otra vez (decía mientras me acercaba a la armeria) ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

 **Black Meiker:** te suena sombras de mordor (yo asentí) pues creo que puedo copiar algunas de esas habilidades para usarlas a nuestro favor

 **Rekiem:** bien otra vez gracias (el se rio un poco) ¿tienes alguna idea para explotar ese fabrica? (pregunte haber si me daba un poco mas de ayuda)

 **Black Meiker:** bueno si es armería debería variedad de cosas inflamables ahí dentro ¿aun tiene bombas o granadas (yo asentí) pues lánzalas (envaine la espada mientras comenzaba buscar en mi bolso una granada)

 **Rekiem:** ya la tengo

 **Black Meiker:** ten cuidado recuerda que los slime también son muy inflam… (no pudo terminar la frase por yo había lanzado la granada dentro del la armería)¡HAY CARAJO RAPIDO BUSCA REFUGIO!

 **Rekiem:** ¡TODOS ABAJO! (y los soldados no entendieron, pero obedecieron y se tiraron al suelo yo también lo hice)

"BOOOOOOOOM" se escucho como la armería había explotando salpicando polvo y cenizas y baba de slime, pero mucha baba de slime salpicando en todos partes yo me levante con rapidez junto a los demás guardias y los pocos soldados de slime que quedaron vivos salieron corriendo pero fueron masacrados por los arqueros y mi hermano y todos se comenzaron a celebrar por la victoria y Ámbar se me acerco…

 **Ambar:** je creo que si estuvieras en el ejercito te subirían de rango a capitán (el me mostro su mano y yo la tome) pero creo que te ganaste el respecto de todo los de aquí (y me di cuenta que variedad de soldados me veían con orgullo y respecto)

 **Alejandro:** ¡REKIEM!, ¡REKIEM!, ¡REKIEM! (grito con fuerza y los soldados lo comenzaron a seguir)

 **Todos:** ¡REKIEM!, ¡REKIEM, ¡REKIEM!... (gritaban mi nombre sin parar y yo sonreí)

 **Guardia Real:** ¡QUE SEA CAPITAN SE LO MERECE!

 **Guardia Real** **2:** ¡SI SE LO MERECE EL NOS DIRIGIO!

 **Guardia Real** **3:** ¡QUE VIVA EL CAPITAN REKIEM!

 **Todos:** ¡QUE VIVA! (decía todos al unísono)

 **Rekiem:** oigan también hay que darle gracias a su teniente

 **Ámbar:** ¡No esta victoria fue tuya no mía tu me diste ordenes también los ataques con fuego! (decía con una sonrisa) ¡QUE VIVA EL CAPITAN REKIEM!

 **Todos:** ¡QUE VIVA! (estoy sonrojado pero el casco lo oculta)

 **Ámbar:** te lo mereces chico después de todo peleaste junto a unos reclutas unos pocos guardias reales que si estaban bien entrenadas créeme que muy pocos hacen lo que tu hiciste (eso me sorprendió)

 **Alejandro:** (vi como Alejandro comenzó a bajar del edificio junto a los arqueros que lo acompañaban) muy bien **capitán ¿** cuáles son sus órdenes? (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** bien… (me puse a pensar) entonces el sur,norte y oeste de la ciudad están limpios

 **Alejandro:** si jefe dieron problemas, pero no fue nada que unas flechas no pudieran hacer (decía sonriendo)

 **Rekiem:** bien… por cierto ¿jefe? (decía sin entender)

 **Alejandro:** lo siento, pero me recuerdas a jefe maestro de Halo por eso te llama haci en realidad te seguiré llamando haci me gusta (yo simplemente gire los ojos)

 **Rekiem:** bien, pero intenta no decirlo a menudo… entonces solo quedaría el suroeste de la ciudad (Ámbar y Alejandro asintieron) teniente Ámbar ¿podrías decirme quien está protegiendo esa zona del suroeste?

 **Ámbar:** si, capitán (eso me hiso sonrojar… ooh será difícil acostúmbrame a ese nuevo título) en el suroeste de la ciudad la esta defendiendo el capitán Shining Armor (eso me sorprendió)

 **Rekiem:** así que Shining Armor ¿eh? (decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Ámbar:** señor ¿usted lo conoce?

 **Rekiem:** algo haci, pero bueno será mejor que vayamos para allá (decía viendo el cielo) ahí es donde se concentran más slime… Alejandro quiere que vayas con tus arqueros y vayas por la derecha por los techos así podrás dar nos apoyo mientras tanto Ámbar y yo iremos por la izquierda así los rodeamos y ganamos una buena ventaja contra el enemigo ¿está bien?

 **Ámbar:** buen plan capitán

 **Alejandro:** bien a mí también me agrada ese plan (decía para comenzar a alejarse) buena suerte **capitán y en jefe de la misión** (decía mientras hacia una señal a los arqueros y lo comenzaron a seguir por los techos de la ciudad… ¿en serio me va estar molestar con eso?)

 **Rekiem:** bien entonces vamos Ámbar la batalla aun no acabado (el asintió) ¡VAMOS MUCHASOS HAY MAS GOMAS DE MASCAR QUE HAY QUE MATAR! (decía mientras iba por el camino contrario por donde iba Alejandro y los demás guardias reales comenzaron a seguirme)

 **Black Meiker:** para ser sinceros nunca pensé que Shining Armor estuviera aquí eso no me la esperaba

 **Rekiem:** tampoco yo me la esperaba (decía silenciosamente) pero necesita ayuda después de todo ahí es donde mas se concentra los slime (decia viendo el cielo)

 **Black Meiker:** ¿sabes lo que se viene verdad?

 **Rekiem:** si ya hemos matado muchos slime se que ya pronto me tendré que enfrentar al siguiente jefe pronto

 **Black Meiker:** mira el lado amable estaba vez tiene Alejandro… y mi también ahhhh fue horrible decir eso

 **Rekiem:** jejeje tiene razón tu tiene parte de mí también

 **Black Meiker:** que te den no voy hablar de sentimientos o algo haci adiós… (se calló)

Seguimos con la caminata hasta que al final decimos a correr un poco para llegar mas rápido pero estaba haciendo mucho silencio…demasiado en realidad

 **Ámbar:** ¿también lo notaste verdad? el silencio (yo asentí)

 **Rekiem:** por lo menos de veríamos escuchara la batalla el choque de las espadas, los gritos de los soldados o algo haci (decía mientras comenzaba mirar para todos partes) ¡solados fórmense algo anda muy mal aquí! (ellos obedecieron)

Veía en los techos de los edificios veía como comenzaron a brillar con intensidad de la nada veía como variedad slime estaban ardiendo en fuego y se estaban lanzando de los techos contra nosotros) ¡EN EL TECHO! (todos los guardias comenzaron a mirar para arribar y vieron los slime en llamas gracias a Dios reaccionaron a tiempo y comenzaron a ponerse bajo techo esquivando los slime en llamas igual lo hice junto Ámbar nos pusimos dentro de un edificio creo que era una tienda ropa pero todo al ropa estaba destruida) "je creo que a Rarity le hubiera dado un infarto su viera todo esto"

 **Ámbar:** ¿quién es Rarity?

 **Rekiem:** una amiga, pero por ahora no es momento para contarte de mis amigos (decia viendo como todos los slime de fuego terminaron muriendo) ya se murieron

 **Ámbar:** de seguro fue por el fuego vamos hay que seguir

 **Rekiem:** (todos comenzamos a salir) menudos suicidas

 **Ámbar:** que extraño ¿Por qué se habrán suicidado de esa forma?

 **Rekiem:** supongo que para intentar detenernos como dice el dicho situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas (decía viendo y arrodillándome las quemadas babas de los slime)

 **Ámbar:** pero hasta el punto de suicidarse

 **Rekiem:** de ven tener alta lealtad a alguien para hacer eso y creo saber quién es (decía mientras me ponía de pie) ¡vamos! (los guardias me comenzaron a seguir)

Seguimos comenzaba escuchar la batalla veíamos que al frente nuestro estaba un gran portón y había un letrero enzima que decía academia de magia se escuchaba la batalla…

 **Rekiem:** ¡soldados detrás de esta puerta nuestros compañeros necesitan nuestra ayuda! (decía con fuerza) por eso no tengan miedo que tiene a sus hermanos a sus lados (decía mientras me ponía al frente del portón y saque de mi bolso 2 bombas y las puse al frente del portón y las encendí y me aleje con rapidez) ¡HERMANOS CON HONOR Y VALOR HASTA EL FINAL! (escuche los gritos de aprobación de mis compañeras "BOOOOOOOM" escuche como las puertas explotaban dejando la entrada abierta) ¡A LA CARGA! (Decía para luego entrar por el portón destruido con los guardias detrás mío)

 **(Nota del autor: aquí tiene otra música de fondo si la quieren escuhar Spartan total warrior Soundtrack/ Kill Swithc/ OST)**

Al entrar por el humo que salía por la explosión Veía un campo de batalla entre los soldados slime y la guardia real y entrar por completo junto a mi batallón entramos en combate contra de los slime ya había atravesado uno por su pecho matándolo al instante y con rapidez golpe con mi escudo a enemigo que tenia al lado mío haciéndolo caer, yo pegue un pequeño salto dejándome caer de rodillas contra el estomago del soldado slime dejándolo sin aire y después le corte el cuello dejándolo muerte en suelo me levante con rapidez y veía para todos partes y veía un soldado de la guardia Real de armadura morada su crin era color azul con brillo celeste del mismo color, ojos azul celeste su pelaje era de color blanco "ese de ver Shining Armor" me acerque lo más rápido que pude pero tuve que enfrentarme a mas soldados slime con rapidez corte su cuellos pero otro me golpeo con un martillo en cabeza haciéndome caer "agh mi cabeza" me voltee viendo que el soldado slime me iba a golpear otra vez con su martillo me defendí con mi escudo pero sentí el fuerte golpe del escudo pero seguía atacando sin parar entonces yo gire por el suelo esquivando al siguiente ataque me levante quedándome de rodillas pero lo golpee en su pierna dejándolo de rodillas me levante y lo patee en su rostro dejándolo en el suelo derrotado volví mi vista a Shining Armor que se encontraban pelando contra 3 soldados slime y se le estaba dificultando la pela yo corrí hacia el pude ver como ya habia asesinado a unos de los soldados slime pero fue golpeado por un slime con martillo pero con rapidez le metió una patada en su pierna haciendo lo caer mientras se levanto con rapidez y con su espada atravesó por el estómago matándolo, pero el otro soldado se levanto y le golpee en la cabeza haciendo que el casco se le callera y diera un pequeño giro en el aire y callando al suelo con fuerza el mira con dificultad al soldado que estaba a punto de golpearlo pero yo corri con mas fuerza y gracias a las botas de Hermes me velocidad aumento más antes que golpeara el slime use la habilidad del escudo para dar un gran impulso hacia el frente contra el slime cuando choque contra el slime mas mi velocidad mas la botas de Hermas, mas el la habilidad del escudo de Cthulhu da como resultado que mande a volar el soldado de slime contra un muro cercano "CRACK" escuche como la armadura se resquebró por la fuerza del golpe todos los soldados vieron eso y se asustaron al verme pero siguieron peleando pero antes de segui vi variedad de flechas caer contra las tropas slime ve para el cielo " ¡PERDON POR LA TARDANSA!" grito Alejandro con algunas heridas que antes no tenia pero dispara junto con demás arqueros luego mire a Shining Armor en suelo tambaleando yo con rapidez lo ayudo a levantarse…

 **(Nota del autor: aquí ya detangan la música)**

 **Rekiem:** ¡capitán ¿se encuentra bien!?

 **Shining Armor:** si por bien te refieres a que recibí un martillazo en la cabeza si estoy bien (decía con una sonrisa en su rostro) gracias por salvarme por cierto ¿quien eres? (decía mientras se levantó por sí mismo

 **Rekiem:** pues al parecer capitán Rekiem mucho gusto (decía mostrándole mi mamo y la toma y las agitamos con rapidez)

 **Shining Armor:** así que capitán ¿eh? (decía con una sonrisa) entonces tú fuiste el que exploto el portón y vino con los refuerzos (yo asentí)

 **Rekiem:** dirigí las defensas del sur y oeste y el norte fue despejado por mi hermano terminando con la ofensiva del enemigo por eso vine con refuerzas en su ayuda señor (decía haciendo una pose militar)

 **Shining Armor:** no hagas eso tenemos el mismo rango… gracias por la ayuda (decia viendo el campo de batalla y vio como los soldados comenzaron a retirarse) al parecer ya ganamos (sentimos un gran temblor) o no… (decia mientras escuchaba más estruendos) ¿Qué es eso?

 **Rekiem:** nada bueno créemelo que nada bueno (cuando todas las tropas de slime se retiraron vino del cielo rápidamente un Pegaso)

 **Pegaso:** ¡capitán Shining Armor, capitán Rekiem! (carajo de verdad ¿tendré Qué acostumbrarme a eso?) ¡el castillo esta siendo atacado otra vez!

 **Rekiem:** tranquilo soldado solo iremos a acabar con las gomas de mascar que faltan y ganamos (decía con confianza)

 **Pegaso:** ¡eso no es problema! (decía alterado) ¡el problema es que tiene a las princesas Luna y Celestia!

 **Rekiem y Shining Armor** : ¿¡QUE!? (Decía asustados)

 **Pegaso:** a esos unos minutos las princesas volvieron de contraofensiva en los pueblos cercanos, pero dejaron a los soldados por si volvían atacar y se fueron con pequeño batallón mi batallón al llegar al castillo supimos que también atacaron aquí y fuimos rodeados por esas cosas (decía señalando a slime muerto) yo logre escapar y vine con ayuda de un soldado que me indico que hablara con el capitán Rekiem y el capitán Shining Armor por eso vine las princesas necesitan su ayuda (decía ya de rodillas ante nosotros)

 **Rekiem:** wow, tranquilo amigo tranquilo (decía mientras lo ayudaba a pararse) iremos a rescatar a las princesas ¿verdad Shining Armor? (dije mientras lo veía el tipo estaba mas alterado que este Pegaso)

 **Shining Armor:** ¿¡cómo vamos rescatar a las princesas!?(cuando se di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando) eeeh s…si c…claro que si (decía nervioso)

 **Rekiem:** se nota que eres hermano de Twilight (Decía con tranquilidad)

 **Shining Armor:** ¿c…conoces a twili? (yo asentí)

 **Rekiem:** si pero creo que estaría algo decepcionada al ver que su hermano entre deserción tan fácilmente (decía con gracia el sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se tocaba la nuca) ñeeee tranquilo se que esto no es nada normal para ustedes los ponys que los ataque de esta forma

 **Shining Armor:** y ¿si has vistos ataques en tan gran escala

 **Rekiem:** algo haci (¿age of empires cuenta?) pero bueno será mejor que vayamos al castillo y los rodeemos para que no intente escapar (ellos asintieron) ¡Ámbar! (dije mientras se me acercaba)

 **Ámbar:** si capitán (decía mientras se ponía al frente mío)

 **Rekiem:** organiza las tropas y que rodeen el castillo

 **Ámbar:** ¿Por qué?

 **Rekiem:** las princesas están secuestradas en el castillo (eso lo sorprendió) ¡hazlo rápido todo el tiempo que gastamos aquí será el tiempo en que tarden en asesinar a las a princesas! (eso lo hiso entra en razón el asintió e hiso una señal militar para luego retirarse con rapidez) ¡Alejandro! (el también apareció con rapidez) acompañame pronto tendremos que enfrentarnos aun verdadero jefe

 **Alejandro:** ya era hora (decía mientras se preparaba para partir)

 **Rekiem:** recuerda que aquí no podemos revivir (decía con gracia)

 **Alejandro:** ja ja muy gracioso hermano

 **Rekiem:** vamos capitán Armor hay que salvar a sus majestades (decía para tomar paso y muchos guardias me veían con una sonrisa) ¡vamos guardias ya casi terminamos! (todos comenzaron a seguirme)

 **Black Meiker:** supongo que ya casi habrá un nuevo enfrentamiento

 **Rekiem:** eso parece (decía con gracia) posiblemente pidan algo a cambio de las princesas

 **Black Meiker:** si tu cabeza

 **Rekiem:** supongo que haci comienza una nueva guerra ¿no? (decía viendo edificios en llamas y soldados muertos sangre y la baba de los slime

 **Black Meiker:** ya deberías saberlo la guerra…la guerra nunca cambia (dijo para luego hacer silencio)

Ya habían pasado los minutos y ya habíamos rodeados el castillo por completo y por pura suerte me toco hablar a mi me pasaron un megáfono que por cierto la tecnología de equestria no están tan diferente a los de la tierra, pero bueno me quede al frente del porten que eran unas inmensas vallas de plomo…

 **Rekiem:** (comencé hablar por el megáfono) soy el capitán Rekiem (desde hace poco pero ya que) les ordene que me devuelvan a las princesas Celestia y Luna ahora mismo y les aseguro que no morirán mas de los suyos solo tendrán que enfrentar la justicia en una jaula (decia y me quede esperando para luego ver que se acerba un soldado slime)

 **Soldado Slime:** solo podrás entrar tu y tu hermano (decía para luego irse pero luego voltio) te daremos 10 minutos puedes entrar con sus armas mi rey es honorable y quiere una buena batalla (decía para luego irse)

 **Rekiem:** bien esto será un problema (decía para luego acercarme a Ámbar, Shining Armor y Alejandro)

 **Shining Armor:** y ¿que pidieron?

 **Rekiem:** que Alejandro y yo nos enfrentáramos a en combate contra su rey

 **Alejandro:** pues por mi ningún problema (decía mientras se estiraba un poco)

 **Shining Armor:** no si hay un problema ustedes 2 estarán solos contra todo un ejercito y no podremos ayudarlos (decía con preocupación)

 **Rekiem:** si ese rey tiene honor no lo hará me dijo que en 10 minutos abriría el portón (dije mientras sacaba 2 pociones de curación menores) Alejandro toma necesitaremos todos las fuerzas posibles (el tomo una de las opciones de curación y la bebió con rapidez y yo igual lo hice) uff mucho mejor (decía porque sentía que mis pocos heridas se curaban y el cansancio se fue por completo)

 **Alejandro:** si tiene razón mucho mejor bueno entonces a esperar (decía sentándose en el suelo)

 **Shining Armor:** no lo entiendo como pueden estar tan tranquilo…como si lo hubieran enfrentado antes (ante eso Alejandro y yo reímos un poco) ¿Por qué se ríen? (decia un poco molesto)

 **Rekiem:** (lo tome del hombro) solo confía en mi Shining… solo confía (decía con tranquilidad y comenzamos a esperar)

 **Shining Armor:** espero que todo salga bien (decía poniendo la mano en su cabeza)

 **Rekiem:** todo saldrá bien créeme (decía para luego esperar sentado)

 **Black Meiker:** sabes que esto es una posible trampa ¿verdad?

 **Rekiem:** ¡YEPP! (decía a lo big mag)

 **Black Meiker:** y supongo que nada de lo que te diga podrá evitarlo

 **Rekiem:** ¡NOPP!

 **Black Meiker:** ¿tiene algún plan?

 **Rekiem:** ¡YEPP!

 **Black Meiker:** ¿quieres dejar de actuar como estúpido?

 **Rekiem:** ¡NOPP!

 **Black Meiker:** ¿eres gay?

 **Rekiem:** ¡YEP… DIGO NOPP…! (a desgraciado) mejor me callo (decía molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** jejeje bien buena suerte

Ya habían pasado los 10 minutos Alejandro y yo no encontrábamos al frente del portón esperamos hasta que llagaron unos 10 soldados slime con lanzas que abrieron el portón y nos rodearon…

 **Soldado slime:** intenten algo y estarán muertos (decía mientras nos apuntaban con las lanzas Alejandro y yo levantamos las manos) bien vamos

Comenzamos a caminar viendo a variedad de soldados slime cuidando la zona al entrar en el castillo donde había mas soldados slime nos comenzaron ver con enojo y con ganas de matarnos y nos llevaron a la sala del trono al entrar vimos a Celestia y Luna amordazadas por todo su estómago haciendo notar sus pechos… y con una manz… ohhhh mierda lo que acabo de imaginar… tiene una manzana en la boca para que no hablaran ahora miro alejandro aunque por el casco no se nota el también esta sonrojado…

 **Alejandro:** tu t…también pensaste algo cuando las viste ¿verdad? (decia avergonzado)

 **Rekiem:** (trague saliva) si pero creo que cualquier macho de nuestra especie pensaría lo mismo

 **Alejandro:** excepto los gay (eso me hiso reír) jejeje en serio creo jamás nos tomaremos algo enserio

 **Rekiem:** creo que una risa puede curar cualquier mal, pero ya serios (decía mientras ponía la vista aun soldado de slime) ¡bien y su rey!

 **Soldado slime:** ¿sabes cuantos soldados murieron en esta batalla? (yo no sabia la respuesta) 149 slime muertos 149 de mis hermanos muertos ¿sabes lo que significa verdad? (en serio tendre que matar aun ultimo slime para invocarlo) con tu rostro se ve que si los sabes tienes que matar aun ultimo slime para que el venga (el levanto la mano y trajeron un pequeño slime de color rosa) ten mata este traidor y ladrón (decía mientras ponían al slime al frente mío) ¡ya mátalo!

 **Rekiem:** ¡por qué debería de hacerlo! ¿¡Dime porque quieres que yo lo mate!?

 **Soldado slime:** te diré porque este pequeño estúpido robo en la cena real del rey y siendo un huésped no pudo aguantarse y robo todo la comida que pudo para luego irse pero lo atrapamos ahora es que termines el trabajo

 **Rekiem:** (yo vi al pequeño slime rosa) puedo preguntar porque robaste

 **Slime rosa:** yo…yo robo toda la comida para dárselos a mis familiares y amigos (yo lo veía con tranquilidad) yo soy muy especial porque soy único en mi especie ser un slime rosa es ser un slime de nobleza, pero mis amigos y familiares no eran de nobleza ellos tenia que aguantar hambre igual que mis amigos por eso decide robar la comida para dárselos a mi verdadera familia y no a un tirano como el Rey slime

 **Soldado slime:** pequeña sabandija (decía apunto de atacarlo al pequeño slime, pero yo con rapidez saqué mi escudo y protegí al pequeño slime) ¡no te metas! ¡si tu no lo matas yo lo hare! (intento atacarlo de nuevo, pero Alejandro le apunto con su arco en la cabeza)

 **Alejandro:** ¡o simplemente te matamos a ti! (decía apunto de disparar la flecha, pero fue rodeado por detrás por las lanzas) ¡no voy a dejar de apuntar! (decía determinado)

 **Rekiem:** tranquilo Alejandro somos colombianos hay que pensar antes de actuar, aunque sé que mi patria es bastante loca y casi que no nos tomamos nada en serio (nota del autor: eso explicaría que siempre intento hacer las cosas serias se me tiene que salir algo gracioso e incoherente en cualquier parte XD)

 **Alejandro:** somos colombianos y siempre voy amar la patria donde nací y los único que considero que son más loco que nosotros los chilenos

 **Rekiem:** si creo…no… en realidad si es cierto esos tipos sí que están locos por eso sí que me agradan (nota del autor: y es cierto el segundo país que mas quiere es chile el primero es mi patria Colombia y por cierto un gran saludo para los chilenos y colombianos que leen mi historia y también para todos los demás países que leen mi historia)

 **Soldado slime:** ¿¡y ahora de qué demonios están hablando!? (decía enfadado)

 **Alejandro:** cosas que tu no entenderás amigo (dice con una sonrisa y eso enojar mas a los guardias)

 **Soldado slime:** grrrr ¡no me importa si los tengo que matar a los 2! ¡nadie ofende al rey! (decía muy enfadado)

 **Rekiem:** (yo en una rápido rodé por el suelo quedando al lado de Alejandro protegiéndolo de las lanzas y el con rapidez disparo la flecha dándole en la cabeza del soldado slime) bueno ahí tenemos el numero 150 (sentimos como el suelo comenzó temblar de nuevo)

 **Alejandro:** esta vez fue más fuerte el temblor

 **Rekiem:** lo se y no me agrada (dije para luego ver a los demás soldados slime que nos comenzaron apuntar con sus lanzas y yo con rapidez saqué mi espada) Alejandro aún nos quedan algunas gomas de mascar que hay que matar (nos alejamos un poco de los soldados, mientras que el slime rosa comenzó a escapar) ¿listo?

 **Alejandro:** como siempre (decía con orgullo) …

Cargamos contra las tropas slime eran exactamente unos 8 soldados al cargar Alejandro comenzó a disparar flechas contra los soldados de slime dándolo uno en el pecho no matándolo, pero lo dejo en suelo sufriendo mientras yo cargaba contra 2 guardias slime mientras usaba la habilidad del escudo lo mande contra un columna golpeándose en la cabeza cayo al suelo con fuerza yo con rapidez ataque al soldado slime mientras el peleaba con su lanza yo bloqueaba sus ataques con el escudo, mientras el me atacaba hice que se moviera aun lado entonces lo ataque golpeando con la espada en sus castillos matándolo pero sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me volteo con rapidez con un dolor en la cabeza veo aun soldado con un martillo " ¡que todos los soldados tiene algún martillo!" decía molesto y con dolor pero veía que ahora se juntan 3 soldados al frente mío el que habia lanzada contra columna ya se había levantado y se unia a sus compañeros " 4 contra 1 no me parece justo" vi Alejandro que estaba contra 3 guardias "vinieron más" decia viendo como en la puerta principal salían mas soldados slime necesitamos ayuda… ahhh no puedo creer que voy hacer esto…

 **Rekiem:** ¡Meiker necesito tu ayuda! (decia en voz alta)

 **Black Meiker:** wow necesitas mi ayuda sorprendente (decia con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** ¡no es buen momento(bloque el ataque de un soldado) para tus chistes!

 **Black Meiker:** ¿y como quieres que te ayude? (decía para molestarme)

 **Rekiem:** (bloquea otro ataque mas) ¡como lo hiciste en la armería!

 **Black Meiker:** di las palabras mágicas ( ¿¡es en serio!?)

 **Rekiem:** ¡Meiker! (decía molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** jajajaja tranquilo si te ayudo no puedes morir… aun no (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** ¡gracias!... y como ¿Qué aun no? (no termine por otro ataque que termino dándome en la pierna) ¡carajo!...

Con un gran corte en la pierna me estaba defendiendo como podía mientras todos los 4 soldados slime me atacaban al mismo tiempo mientras detenía el ataque de un soldado ya venía otro atacarme por los pulmones, pero la ilusión de Meiker apareció protegiéndome con sus katanas y le golpeó con fuerza en el rostro del slime se vio como quedo un fuerte corte en rostro del slime " ¡remata!" dijo Meiker yo con rapidez ataco el pecho del soldado matandadolo "bueno nos faltan 3" decía Meiker mientras entraba de nuevo a mi cuerpo y Alejandro veía como usaba su arca como escudo mientras utilizaba sus flechas como armas ya habia matado aun soldado que se encontraba en el suelo con una flecha en la garganta pero seguía peleando con otros 2 soldados slime yo con la ayuda de Meiker fuimos matando mas guardias pero intente algo "Meiker tengo una idea" dije "tuvimos la misma idea" bien ahora me lanzo contra el siguiente guardia dándole un corte en el pecho pero el siguiente golpe lo hiso Meiker copiando el mismo moviente que yo hice hace unos segundos y después de otro golpe mas y paso lo mismo y dando con rapidez variedad de golpes y cortes al final lo golpee con el escudo en su mentón levantándolo un poco haciéndolo caer de cabezas dejándolo K.O "eso fue increíble" dijimos Meiker y yo al mismo tiempo comencé sentir otro fuerte temblor mas que los otros 2 anteriores y los soldados slime asustados se fueron corriendo…

 **Alejandro:** (el estaba respirando algo agitado) bien nos fue bine uff (decia mientras se limpiaba un poco de sudor)

 **Rekiem:** si (veía a las princesas que estaban sorprendidas) Alejandro ve y libera las princesas

 **Alejandro:** (el asintió pero antes vio mi pierna) t..tu pierna esta

 **Rekiem:** primero liberarlas si esos slime huyeron no fue por nosotros (el asintió y se dirigió a las princesas para comenzar a liberarlas) y Meiker gracias

 **Black Meiker:** de nada (sentía como pierna se comenzaba curar) sera mejor que estemos en nuestras mejor condiciones se queremos vencer (otro fuerte temblor) ya casi llega (decía con seriedad en su voz) preparte…

 **Rekiem:** (escuche una voz en mi cabeza era femenina: el rey slime a despertado) a la madre (decia mientras esperaba)

 **Alejandro:** ¿tú también lo escuchaste la voz de una mujer cierto? (decía mientras se acercaba con las princesas y yo asentí)

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿Qué voz? (pregunto y a la vez sentimos un pequeño temblor)

 **Rekiem:** ya viene (decía mientras me asomaba por una ventana rota)

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿venir? ¿Quién viene? (decía sin entender otro temblor más fuerte)

 **Alejandro:** mucho silencio ¿no lo crees? (decía mientras veía toda la sala del trono)

 **Rekiem:** Alejandro llevaba a las princesas junto a la guardia real (el iba decir algo…pero simplemente asintió)

 **Alejandro:** volveré lo mas pronto posible con ayuda (decía mientras veía a las princesas) vamos princesas tenemos que llevarlas aun lugar seguro

 **Princesa Celestia:** espera por favor dime ¿que es lo que tiene tan serios?

 **Rekiem:** princesa ¿confía en mí? (ella quedo pensativa unos segundos, pero asintió) bueno entonces le pido que tenga fe en mi además pronto lo vera

 **Princesa Luna:** y tu ¿Qué harás? (decía en tono preocupado)

 **Rekiem:** resistir (decía mientras comenzaba esperar) váyanse rápido (ellos se asistieron y se fueron con rapidez) bien (sentí otro fuerte temblor)

 **Black Meiker:** sabes… ¿esto es una mala idea verdad? (yo no respondí) que debes está más cerca... (lo interrumpi)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Por qué me ayudas? (el no respondió) dijiste que solo querías tu poder y molestar a los demás, aunque a veces lo haces… pereces más amigable

 **Black Meiker:** (el se quedo callado por unos segundos) supongo que porque eres mi ami… aggh mi ami… aggh mi ami…aggh ¡al diablo porque eres mi amigo! burrrgg (por alguna razón escuche sonidos de una persona vomitando) ahhh me da asco hablar de sentimientos y esas cosas

 **Rekiem:** asi que me consideras un amigo ¿eh?

 **Black Meiker:** si, pero por favor no me le eches en cara o se lo digas a los demás ya tengo lo suficiente por aguantarte a ti

 **Rekiem:** emmm tomare eso como un cumplido (decía con una sonrisa) tenías razón como yo tengo parte de ti, tú también parte de mi y otra vez gracias Meiker

 **Black Meiker:** de… nada (decía para luego hacer silencio pero… escuche otro temblor) ya llego (decía mientras que el techo se rompió dejando ver por enzima de los escombros un gran slime de color azul con una corana de oro con algunas gemas rojas)

 **Rekiem:** tu debes de ser el rey slime ¿cierto?

 **Rey Slime:** haci es (su voz jajajajaja es muy chillona jajajaja) ¿por que tiene ese rostro? Acaso esperabas algo mejor que yo

 **Rekiem:** (yo aguantaba la risa) no…je… su majestad si estoy impresionado aun que no la perezca je (no aguantare por mucho)

 **Rey slime:** y tu debes ser ese tal Rekiem el que mato a mi mejor amigo el ojo de Cthulhu (decía con molestia… no va en serio no lo puedo tomar en serio con esa voz)

 **Rekiem:** yo… solo entre en defensa propia

 **Rey Slime:** pero lo mataste

 **Rekiem:** pues perdón, pero el también intento matarme (decía para defenderme)

 **Rey slime:** has matado mucho de mis soldados mis compañeros y amigos y enzima no fuiste capaz de matar a un traidor

 **Rekiem:** ¡ese traidor como tú le dices robo tu comida para dársela a su familia y a otras personas más necesitadas que tú! (eso lo molesto)

 **Rey slime:** ¡no dejare que le hables a un rey de esa forma!

 **Rekiem:** ¡tu no eres un rey tu eres un maldito egoísta y tirano que no le importa lo que le paso al pobre, sino que te importa no mas los malditos ricos! (decía molesto) ¡eres igual a los lideres de mi mundo corruptos y unos malditos perros que ladran y no muerden! (decía para luego lanzarme contra slime y le hice un corte)

 **Rey slime:** ¡auch! (comenzó a saltar hacia atrás) ¡grrrr maldito! (decia para luego saltar en un intento de aplastarme)

 **Rekiem:** ( yo comencé a correr evitando que me aplaste mientras corría, vi una lanza en en suelo puse el escudo en mi espalda y tomo la lanza y con todas mis fuerzas lanzo la lanza contra el Rey Slime veía como soltó unas gotas de gel (baba) pero las gotas se volvieron slime azules y slime puntiagudos) Mierda,mierda,mierda (decía mientras los slime me comenzaron atacar, pero eran igual de fáciles de matar como los slime de la cavernas) bueno por lo menos tengo algo de ventaje (vi que el rey slime se me hiba lanzar encima solo tuve unos segundos pero alcanso a aplastarme parte de la pierna) ¡HAY MIERDA ME CAYO TODO EL PESO DE LA LEY! (grito adolorido)

 **Black Meiker:** JAJAJAJAJAJA buen chiste jajajajajaja

 **Rekiem:** (yo con dificultad me levante) bien esto ya es molesto (con rapidez saque mi escudo) bien vamos maldita goma de mascar ven (decía mientras se me acercaba con enojo) ¡eso es ven!

 **Rey slime:** ¡YO NO SOY UNA GOMA DE MASCAR! (salto pero yo con todas las fuerzas corri pasando detrás suyo el cayo con fuerza en suelo) ¡VEN AQUÍ!

 **Rekiem:** (yo con todo la rapidez le hice varios cortos haciendo que salieran mas slime del Rey slime me di cuenta que comienza a disminuir) ¡que pasa maldita goma es que no puedes contra un pequeño insecto como yo o sera que de tanto comer la grasa te impide moverte como se debe!

 **Rey slime:** ¡CALLATE! (grito con furia y con un rápido salto hacia el frente dándome de lleno y mandándome contra un ventanal rompiendo haciéndome pasar por los jardines reales)

 **Rekiem:** eso agh va dolor hasta mañana grrr (sentía algunos cortes por el cuerpo y se me dificulto levantarme y ahora veo como el rey sale de un gran salto por el techo) bueno ya tenemos problemas arrrg (decía mientras esquivaba al rey slime de aplastarme y ahora salta con mas rapidez, pero logre esquivar el ataque, pero tuve que tirarme al suelo) ¡maldición! (decía viendo al rey slime apunto de volver a saltar, pero vino una flecha de fuego dándole de lleno al rey slime)

 **Alejandro:** disculpa otra vez la tardanza (decía mi hermano que se encontraba saliendo de la ventana rota y comenzó a dispara flechas de fuego contra el rey slime)

 **Rey slime:** ¿¡Y TU QUIEN DIABLOS ERES!? (decía furioso y en llamas)

 **Alejandro:** ¡solo otro humano que va acabar con tu miserable vida! (se me acerco con rapidez) ¿estás bien?

 **Rekiem:** he pasado peores (decía mientras me ayudaba en poner de pie) ¿Por qué tardaste?

 **Alejandro:** algunos slime nos quisieron matar ya te puedes imaginar

 **Rekiem:** bien prepárate por que está furioso el tipo

 **Alejandro:** no tanto como voz cuando te enojas (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** no es momento para bromas (decía molesto)

 **Alejandro:** bien entonces cuales son la ordenes jefe

 **Rekiem:** disparas mientras yo lo distraigo (decía mientras veía el rey slime apangando el fuego que tenia en su cuerpo) ¿por cierto donde conseguiste las flechas de fuego?

 **Alejandro:** al parecer los arqueros son todos unicornios y usan simple hechizo para encender la flecha, pero necesita algo que lo prenda como por ejemplo un el gel de los slime es muy inflamable entonces tuve que aprender con rapidez el hechizo, pero no siempre me sale

 **Rekiem:** aun haci sirve cuando tengas la oportunidad disparar sin piedad (el asiento y yo con rapidez saqué una poción de curación y la bebí) esa era mi última poción (decía mientras guarda la botella en el bolso) ¿tu tiene?

 **Alejandro:** no, pero tengo un de regeneración y otra de piel de hierro

 **Rekiem:** bueno dame la piel de hierro (el me la paso y me la bebí con rapidez) wow me siento raro mas resistente por cierto ¿Dónde conseguiste las pociones?

 **Alejandro:** cuando estaba en el norte de la ciudad por donde estaban evacuando a todos los ciudadanos me encontré una tienda de alquimia y bueno tomo estas 2 pociones

 **Rekiem:** ¿robaste?

 **Alejandro:** ¿¡que!? ¡no! deje unas 2 gemas para sentir que las pague

 **Rekiem:** ( yo levante la ceja) ¿en serio? (el sonrió con inocencia) como sea mira ya por fin apago el fuego (decía viendo que el rey slime disminuyo bastante su tamaño) vamos ya estamos que lo matamos (el asintió y comenzó a encender como podía la flechas con su magia) no te sobre exijas (el asintió y yo me lance contra el rey slime pero se lanzo contra mi lo atravesé pero… mi mano y la espada se quedaron pegadas al slime y yo intente sacar pero era inútil entonces me quede viendo al Rey slime con una sonrisa) jejeje creo que me mame ¿no? (el solamente salto con gran fuerza conmigo como ¿tripulante? Pero se voltio para darme el un gran golpe contra el suelo y lo volvió hacer una y otra vez) agh, grrr ¡mierd…! (sentía los fuertes golpes contra el muro, pero veía como Alejandro le dispara flechas de fuego, pero como se movía tanto que no le daba)

 **Black Meiker:** eso loco nos va matar por el fuego de las flechas

 **Rekiem:** (espera fuego… ¡lo tengo! Agh)

 **Black Meiker:** no,no,no, y NO dejare que hagas lo que creo que estas pensando (pero yo como pude con mi otra mano tiro el escudo de Cthulhu y con rapidez saco una granada del bolso) ¡NO HAGAS ALLAHU AKBAR, NO HAGAS ALLAHU AKBAR,NO HAGAS ALLAHU AKBAR (decía asustado)

 **Rekiem:** ¡HEY REY SLIME MANDALE SALUDOS DE MI PARTE AL OJO DE CTHULHU! (Decía mientras quitaba el seguro de la granada y metía el brazo por dentro del Rey slime) ¡AHÍ Y POR CIERTO ALLAHU AKBAR! HIJOS DE…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM la granada exploto dentro del rey slime haciendo una reacción con todo el gel inflamable del rey slime hiso que la explosión se hiciera más grande y potente y Rekiem se encontraba en el suelo ahora la pregunta más grande aquí ¿Rekiem sigue vivo? Eso lo sabremos en otro capítulo porque…

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Nota de autor: bueno tenia planeado que no fueran más de 8000 palabras, pero bueno aquí tiene ya van 2 jefes menos para Rekiem, pero ¿saldrá vivo de esta inmolación? Y como siempre escribo corrijan, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieren les escribió su amigo del Fénix adios** …


	23. dolor y aceptacion

**Nota del autor: …,…,… nunca, han sentido ese incomodo momento, en que todo un grupo de personas te ve esperando de ti una respuesta, pero voz, no sabes que decir pues, a mi me esta pasando ahora mismo… bueno lo primero que debo decir es que perdón por estar 3 semanas enteras sin subir capítulos, pero yo tengo la explicación…**

 **Bueno, como muchos sabes anteriormente mi ortografía, no era la mejor del mundo por la falta de comillas, puntos y entre otras cosas, por esa razón me decide a mi mismo a estar 3 semanas, en aprendizaje de mejoramiento de mi ortografía y valió completamente la pena ahora con este capitulo espero que se haga notar el mejoramiento que tuve estas 3 semanas…**

 **Otra de la razón, es que yo tenido que concentrarme, en mis estudios ya saben que para mí fanfic es un pasatiempo, que llevo a ustedes con toda la alegría del mundo, pero a veces tengo que concentrarme mas en los estudios, pero e vuelto, ya que el tornado que me azotaba, ya sea a ido y vuelve la calma para bien de todos nosotros, espero que entiendan y me perdón, pero lo hice por el bien de todos nosotros y más de ustedes**

 **Y si, se preguntan porque la nota esta al comienzo, en vez del final es porque creo que lo van leer y se tomaran su tiempo para leer esto, gracias por su paciencia y ahora de nueva cuenta, disfruten este capítulo y corrijan, ayuden o escriban, todo lo que ustedes quieren escribió su amigo el Fénix… adiós… y gracias**

 **Capítulo 21: dolor y aceptación**

Ya han, pasado 3 semanas, desde al ataque slime, 3 semanas de reconstrucción en la ciudad de canterlot y de los pueblos vecinos que estaban cerca, 3 largas semanas desde que Rekiem lleva en cama en un hospital de canterlot, dormido profundamente, sin despertar en esas 3 semanas, Alejandro, su hermano lo había cuidado, esperando que despertara para los demás el tiempo pasaba rápido, pero para Alejandro cada segundo eran horas… horas de miedo… miedo de perder a su hermano, aunque fueron tomados como héroes por haber salvado la ciudad capital de equestria esta victoria no fue como la esperaban su querido hermano se sacrificó para matar al rey de todas la cosas pegajosas, el rey slime había muerto en combate a manos de Rekiem y Alejandro, pero Alejandro sabia que no ayudo mucho a su hermano en la batalla sentía la culpa de pensar de que pude hacer algo más, aunque el, le allá dado la orden de que se llevara a las princesas aun lugar seguro…,pero aun haci la culpa lo comía no podía dormir o descansar sabiendo que su hermano estaba en una cama sin poder moverse o articular alguna palabra eso para era como un castigo y de los peores…

Ahora mismo se Alejandro se encuentra en un cuarto para enfermos con cortinas quedaban privacidad, una mesita de noche, sillas para invitados, Alejandro se encontraba esperando a su hermano despertara estando en una cama reposando, aunque gracias a su regeneración sus heridas estaban completamente curados solo dejando variedad de cicatrizas, la mas notoria era de la mano izquierda, donde tenía una inmensa cicatriz donde sostuvo la granada, aunque gracias a la regeneración una parte de la cicatriz se fui disminuyendo, solo dejando ver la cicatriz antes de la muñeca de su mano pero eso no era lo único tenia una cicatriz es su pierna derecha por el ataque de un soldado slime, entre otras marcas, para Alejandro esta era una victoria muy seca y no era el único después de que Rekiem se sacrificase con el rey slime fue sorprendente que sobreviviese cuando lo saco del castillo fue ayudado por soldados, que temían que su nuevo **Capitán** muriese y ni hablar de las Princesas al ver el estado de Rekiem, entraron en shock el que había salvado su ciudad, sus soldados, a su pueblo, se había sacrificado para detener al monstruo que ataco y destruyo gran parte de sus ciudad, por eso razón trajeron a los mejores doctores de todo equestria para que salvaran la vida del héroe la operación duro horas quitando carne quemado para luego vendarlas, cerrar heridas pero gracias a Dios y estos doctores Rekiem salió con vida no había pasado mucho tiempo que la noticia se expandió por toda Equestria, aun Alejandro recuerda lo que decían los periódicos… "noticia de último momento: ¿equestria atacada, nueva guerra?: después de 1000 años de paz y armonía desde la última guerra, desde el destierra de la princesa de noche, equestria fue atacado en variedad de pueblos en las cercanías de canterlot, tomando por sorpresa a todo habitante de equestria aunque el ejercito equestre, actuó con rapidez lo que más tomo por sorpresa, fue el ataque a la capital de canterlot donde fueron brutalmente atacados por criaturas desconocidas, para nosotros y como la capital, estaba desprotegida dejándolo en cuidado de reclutas y el capitán Shining Armor, todo se pensaba perdido, pero gracias a un teniente y aun capitán se devolvió el rumbo de la batalla por canterlot, pero lo más sorprendente de esto es que eran 2 nuevas criaturas nunca vistas en equestria, que se hacen llamar el teniente Alejandro y capitán Rekiem, gracias a estos feroces guerreros la capital de equestria fue salvada, pero con un terrible costo el líder de los monstruos que se autodenomina Rey slime tuve una sorprendente batalla contra las 2 criaturas salvadoras terminando en el sacrificio del capitán Rekiem explotándose junto al monstruo se pensaba que estaba muerto, pero gracias a Celestia sobrevivió el suficiente tiempo para ser llevado a un médico, ahora mismo se encuentro en el hospital mecido de canterlot, esperando a su despertar, pero la verdadera pregunta seria, ¿Quién son los enemigos de equestria?…"

después de eso también recordó una foto de el con la armadura, pero sin el casco y una foto de Rekiem sin la armadura mostrando parte de sus heridas y quemaduras Alejandro se preguntaba ¿cómo demonios consiguieron esas fotos? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué lo nombran teniente?, Pero ya no le importaba mucho solo esperaba, a veces las princesas venían, para ver como se encontraba y las manes 6 no han podido venir por inconvenientes (nota del autor: solo, digamos que han pasado los capítulos de la segunda temporada, hasta al capítulo 16 ) tampoco es que les pudiese cuidado a eso pero aun haci… Alejandro tenia sus ánimos muy bajos, las princesas, le dijeron que pronto habría una celebración, llamado el día de los corazones cálidos, donde le habían contando un poco sobre esa fecha donde se habían unidos los ponis, terrestres,pegasos y unicornios convirtiéndose en equestria y querían que fuera una obra de teatro, Alejandro prefería esperar a su hermano, pero no le podía decir a las princesas que no, así que acepto le dijeron que sería dentro de unos días y que vendrían las chicas, Alejandro no se alegro como esperaban las princesas solo podían ver la tristeza de Alejandro aumentaba por ver a su hermano en esa cama sin poder moverse se le venía un recuerdo…el recuerdo de la muertes de sus padres…

le daba un mal sabor de boca al recordar esto, sino también volvía a sentir ese pésimo y horrible recuerdo y como si lo volviera vivir en carne propia, sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, sentir como cerraba sus ojos con fuerza sentía el enojo, el miedo, el terror…la **adrenalina…** pasar por su cuerpo, al recordar a su padres adoptivos, en el suelo desangrándose en suelo sentía como si quisiera matar o destruir algo, pero al abrir los ojos, lo único que pudo ver fue a Rekiem, descansando eso hiso que su rabia se apaciguara y se calmase, era de noche como era de esperar para él, no podía dormir vio el reloj 1:24 am de mañana, el intentaba dormir pero solo era por unos momentos, ya que tenia la pesadilla de ver a su hermano morir por la explosión y con ese soñaba cada vez que conciliaba el sueño, no podía dormir, no podía descansar, no viendo a su hermano en una cama... después de todo el era Cross su amigo, su hermano el era una de la 3 personas que considera de su familia, e iba proteger a su familia hasta su muerte…

 **Lugar: infierno**

al pasar de estas 3 semanas las cosas se dificultaron más para los jefes…

 **¿?:** ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS, NO NOS AVISASTE PRIMERO!? (decía furioso la voz de dragón)

 **¿?:** ¡SE TE OLVIDA, QUIEN ES JEFE MAYOR QUE TOMA LAS DECISIONES AQUÍ! (decía molesto el demonio)

 **¿?:** ¡YA SE FUERON 2 DE NUESTROS HERMANOS Y ERAN LOS MENORES ¿¡QUIEN ES EL QUE SIGUE, EN TU MALDITA RULETA!? (decía aun mas furioso)

 **¿?:** ¡BASTA LOS 2! (decía la voz femenina) ¡no vale la pena pelear entre nosotros, recuerden mientras estemos unidos seremos aún más fuertes! (eso hiso que ambos se calmaran un poco) ¡entiendo, ambos están furiosos, pero a se mas de 3 semanas pasaron desde que el Rey slime murió y como dijiste, él era uno nuestros hermanos más pequeños! (decía con tristeza en su voz) ya no quiero ver morir a alguien más, cercano a nosotros

 **¿?:** hermanos… (se fijaron en la voz del eco) se ha propagado, por todo equestria… que Rekiem… no murió por le explosión

 **¿?:** dices que mi hermano murió… ¡MIENTRAS, QUE ESE DESGRACIADO SIGUE CON VIDA! (decía furioso la voz de dragón)

 **¿?** : si… lamentablemente, ese insecto es mas resistente de lo que esperábamos… pero el ahora se encuentra en cama dormido… lleva, estas 3 semanas dormido… si ustedes lo piensas esto podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor

 **¿?** : burgg, explícate (decía la voz demoniaca)

 **¿?** : ahora, mismo se encuentra en un hospital de canterlot… esperando a que despierte… pero que tal si nunca, despierta (eso confundió a los demás) ahora la guardia real de canterlot, se encuentra protegiendo… a los pueblos cercanos a canterlot, dejando con una pequeña guarnición de tropas… si metemos un grupo de elites no mas de 10 soldados podrían acabar con esa molestia…

 **¿?** : (ellos se quedaron pensativos) mmm…burgg… tu idea me gusta bastante, no tendríamos que gastar demasiadas tropas (el vio aun jefe en particular) hermano… burrg entiendo tus ganas de matar a ese patético insecto, por eso tú serás el que reúnas las tropas de elites, para acabar con ese maldito estorbo

 **¿?** : je me gustaría a hacerlo sufrir, hasta que pida misericordia (decía macabramente la voz de dragón) pero, supongo que con su muerte será suficiente

 **¿?** : bien, entonces espero que hagamos rápido esto por que como van las cosas pronto, el resto del mundo burgg sabrán de la existencia de nosotros, los verdaderos monstruos jefes que no tiene ninguna gota de misericordia

 **¿?** : bien entonces… será mejor irme a prepárame… (decía la voz en eco)

 **¿?** : ¿prepararte? ¿prepararte, para qué? (decía la voz femenina)

 **¿?** : …para lo inevitable… (decía para luego irse)

 **¿?** : nunca entenderé a ese gusano (decía la voz femenina) ¿entonces cuando atacaremos?

 **¿?** : burgg en esa estúpida, festividad de los corazones cálidos, estarán muy burgg distraídos como para darse cuenta de lo que pase en ese hospital

 **¿?** : espero que tengas razón (decía la voz de dragón) pero ahora ¿Quién manejara los territorios, de la superficie y el subterráneo? Después de todo ese era el cargo de ojo de Cthulhu y del Rey slime

 **¿?** : ¿aún quedan los comandantes, de Eko cierto? (decía la voz femenina)

 **¿?** : si por el oeste, siguen volviéndose fuerte desde que tomaron las minas principales de lo que era antes CUME ¿pero porque preguntas? (decía la voz dragón)

 **¿?** : pues déjemelos, a cargo de esos territorios después de todo no son de mayor importancia para nuestra causa además nosotros, fácilmente podemos mover los hilos para que sigan nuestras órdenes a la perfección (decía la voz femenina)

 **¿?** : mmm… no es mala idea, en realidad sería mucho más fácil, que sigan nuestras ordenes, al pie de la letra y yo le supervisaría, para que no hagan alguna estupidez, como otras personas que toman las decisiones a su propia cuenta (decía la voz dragón)

 **¿?** : deja el maldito sarcasmo, burgg está bien, dejare en las manos de Eko, los territorios de la superficie y del subterráneo mientras nosotros mantengamos la vigilancia por mi esta bien (decía la voz demoniaca)

 **¿?:** bien entonces con todo lo discutido, yo me voy a preparar el pequeño grupo, para matar de una vez por todas a esa molestia (decía la voz de dragón para luego irse)

 **¿?:** yo también me voy ya, la colmena ya debe estar preocupada por mi (decía la voz femenina para luego irse)

 **¿?:** espero que este plan funcione, estamos arriesgando demasiado por un simple sujeto, pero si el maestro lo quiero muerto burgg pues que haci sea (decía la voz demoniaca para si mismo9

 **Lugar castillo de canterlot**

Ya han pasado algunos días, para ser exactos 6 días, han pasado y Rekiem aun sigue dormido y Alejandro ya la estaba pagando por no dormir bien ya se duerme, de forma repentina a veces en baño del hospital o estando lado de su hermano, pero esta vez tubo, que irse al castillo de canterlot, ya que fue llamado por las princesas, aunque no quería ir por no alejarse de su hermano, pero aún haci sigue la orden, aunque fuera de mala gana fue castillo, yendo directo a la sala de trono para saber con rapidez que querían las princesas y volver rápido al hospital, pero antes de llegar a entrarda se encontró con alguien quien no esperaba…

 **¿?** : emmm, disculpa (Alejandro vio una yegua más específicamente a Yellow cream, pero esta vez no lleva su uniforme de sirvienta)

 **Alejandro:** tu… eres esa sirvienta de la fiesta solar, cierto (ella asiente) disculpa, pero vengo algo apurado emmm ¿señorita?… (decía, mientras esperaba…)

 **Yellow cream:** Yellow cream, ese es mi nombre (decía respondiéndole al chico)

 **Alejandro:** señorita Yellow cream, vengo algo apurado así que… (ella lo interrumpí)

 **Yellow cream:** no,no, no quiero, interrumpirte en realidad se ve que estas bastante apurado solo quería preguntarte… si Rekiem, ¿está bien?

 **Alejandro:** (el se quedo callado, unos segundos pensando en que responder) si… si está bien dormido, pero bien…

 **Yellow cream:** de ver ser difícil, verlo en cama, sin moverse (dijo un poco sin pensar, pero vio a Alejandro estaba cabizbaja) l…lo siento no quise… (Alejandro la interrumpió)

 **Alejandro:** no…no tranquilo, sé que no lo dijiste para mal y si es difícil, verlo de esa forma tan quieto,dormido, tan muerto (decía con melancólicamente)

 **Yellow cream:** ¡por celestia, no digas eso! (decía un poco molesta, pero se calmo con rapidez) deberías estar agradecido, que sigue con vida

 **Alejandro:** (el se quedo pensativo) tal vez tengas razón, pero aun haci ver a tu propio hermano en una cama sin moverse, pareciendo aun muerto no es, algo bonito de ver (decía con un poco de gracia, pero más que todo con tristeza)

 **Yellow cream:** tiene que tener fe, en que se va despertar (decía mientras intentaba animarlo)

 **Alejandro:** la fe ya la perdí, lo único, que me queda es la esperanza y la esperanza, es la ultima cosa que se pierde (el vio a la yegua a los ojos vio en ellos tristeza y preocupación ya no solamente por su hermano, sino también preocupación por el… el suspiro pesadamente) vale… lo siento, se que no tengo la mejor actitud, pero es que no he dormido bien en estas últimas días… o noches (decía pensativo)

 **Yellow cream:** eso explica las ojeras (decía señalando el rostro de Alejandro) mira, entiendo que duela verlo haci, pero tienes que ser fuerte, para que cuando despierte veo aun feliz hermano y no aun triste tipo (decía mientras ponía su mano en su pecho) y como tú lo dijiste, la esperanza es la ultima cosa que se pierde, así que por favor, no pierdas la esperanza

 **Alejandro:** (el quedo pensando en lo que dijo Yellow… se dio cuenta de su estupidez, como se le ocurría pensar que su propio hermano, iba morir en una estúpida cama, el a sobrevivido a peores cosas que eso sentía como si la tristeza se fuera, yendo con lentitud…) oye gracias…creo que me alegraste el día (ella sonrió con felicidad)

 **Yellow cream:** me alegra saber eso, espero que tu hermano despierte pronto

 **Alejandro:** yo también lo espero…, (decía con mas esperanzas de lo normal) oye si quieres, después de que habla con las princesas… (eso la sorprendió y lo interrumpió)

 **Yellow cream:** ¿v…vas hablar c..con las princesas? (el asintió) ¡entonces no pierdas tiempo conmigo, ve de inmediato a la sala de trono! (decía mientras movía Alejandro)

 **Alejandro:** ok,ok,ok, pero deja de empujarme (decía, mientras se separaba de la yegua) bien, como iba de diciendo, después de hablar con las princesas, ¿quisieras acompañarme a ver rekiem en el hospital? (la yegua se sorprendió, por la pregunta) digo si estas ocupado… (pero, ella lo interrumpí)

 **Yellow cream:** ¡no, claro que quiero verlo! (decía, pero con rapidez se tapo la boca y se sonrojo)

 **Alejandro:** (el sonrió con gracia y rio un poco) jejeje bien, entonces apenas termine de hablar con las princesas te busco, ¿está bien? (ella asiento con un poco de sonrojo)

 **Yellow cream:** si, además hoy es mi día de descanso en realidad, iba ir hospital a ver como se encontraba Rekiem

 **Alejandro:** bueno, entonces, me puedes esperar aquí (ella asintió) bien intentare no tardarme

 **Yellow cream:** esta bien, te espero aquí (el asintió y siguió caminando)

Él pensó, muy bien las palabras de Yellow cream "no pierdas la esperanza" esas, palabras rebotaron por su cabeza y lo haci sentir bien, saber que podía sonreír, con esa simple frase, no se imagina que pasaría cuando despertara su hermano, eso le daba aún más esperanzas, fe y felicidad, ya estaba al frente de la entrada de la sala del trono y 2 guardias haciendo guardia, pero al ver Alejandro hicieron un saludo militar y luego abrieron la puerta…

 **Alejandro:** descansen (los soldados se calmaron y Alejandro se comenzó a caminar… a diferencia de Rekiem, Alejandro no le molestaba para nada que los soldados, lo trataran como un militar el en realidad el veía esto como una ventaja) no entiendo, porque a Cross le molesta, esto la verdad, esto tiene muchas ventajas (decía para si mismo)

Ya, estando dentro de la sala del trono vio a ambas princesas esperándolo

 **Alejandro:** sus majestades (decía inclinándose un poco) en que debo el honor, de su llamado (decía con gracia y eso que las princesas rieran un poco)

 **Princesa Celestia:** al parecer, recuperaste, el humor que tenías antes (decía con pequeña sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** solo, digamos que alguien hiso que mi día, fuera mejor que nunca

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿en, serio? (el asintió) y ¿Quién, fue ese alguien? (decía con curiosidad)

 **Alejandro:** solo, una amiga (decía con una sonrisa, la princesa iba responder algo, pero…) pero bueno solo venia, para saber que necesitan de mi

Princesa Celestia: es cierto, bueno era no mas para entregarte esto (decía mientras comenzaba usar su magia) como, sabes después de la batalla, contra los seres llamados el slime y su rey comenzaron, las reconstrucciones a los pueblos cercanos y canterlot, pero mientras los constructores reparaban el castillos, ellos encontraron esto… (decía, mientras mostraban 2 bolsas de color azul y en el centro de la bolsa una corona) intentamos abrirlas pero nos fue imposible así que me preguntaba ¿si tú sabes cómo abrirla?

 **Alejandro:** (la bolsa de rey slime…pensaba para sí mismo, Rekiem, una vez le conto a su hermano como consiguió, la primera bolsa y que solo la pudo abril el) emmm si… creo que mi hermano me conto que solo el, pude abrí una bolsa parecida a esa ¿me las pueden prestar? (ella asintió y les paso las 2 bolsas) a ver… (abrió con facilidad la primera bolsa) bien…, que tenemos aquí (decía mientras rebuscaba por la bolsa) arma slime… pociones de curación…solidificador aunque no sirva para nada y el gel Real bien esa era todo (decía mientras miraba dentro de la bolsa) bien y ahora la otra (pero esta vez, al intentar abrir la segunda bolsa se le fue imposibles) ¿Qué carajos? Por que no se abre (decía mientras intentaba abrir la bolsa) errrg… ¡abre! (decía fastidiado, hasta que se cansó) no, puedo y no sé, el por qué (Decía viendo la bolsa)

 **Princesa Luna:** dijiste, que tu hermano también pudo abrir una bolsa parecida a esa ¿no? (el asintió) tal vez, solo se pueda abrir una por pony (decía viendo la bolsa)

 **Alejandro:** o más, específicamente a los que participaron en la batalla contra el rey Slime… entonces, esta bolsa le pertenece a mi hermano… bueno, entonces la guardare mientras mi hermano descansa (decía mientras guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos 1 de las bolsas y a otra la guardo en el bolsillo contrario) pensar que al guardar las bolsas en los bolsillos seria incomodo, pero no siento nada, que raro (decía mientras se movía un poco) bueno supongo que eso era lo único que tenía que decirme ¿verdad?

 **Princesa Celestia:** no, exactamente también te avisamos que pasado mañana, será el día corazones cálidos, queríamos saber ¿si estas seguro de querer venir con nosotras al teatro? (Alejandro no entiendo la pregunto)

 **Princesa Luna:** lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que cuando te preguntamos, la primera vez te encontrabas muy deprimido y triste por la situación de tu hermano y aunque aceptaste vimos que solo lo hiciste por no ser descortés…

 **Alejandro:** en realidad, porque son princesas (decía silenciosamente)

 **Princesa Luna:** y no queríamos que fueras si era por obligación por eso queremos volverte a preguntarte, ¿de verdad quieres venir? (decía mientras mira Alejandro a los ojos)

 **Alejandro:** (lo que decía que las miradas mataban era cierto… pensaba mientras miraba los ojos de Luna) e de admitir, que cuando me lo preguntaron por primera vez, iba que decir que no… (eso puso un poco tristes a las princesas) pero, dije que si porque me parece un poco grosero de mi parte, rechazar a las princesas, que hicieron todo por salvar la vida de mi hermano mayor (eso hiso sonrojar a las princesas) por eso mi respuesta, sigue siendo si

 **Princesas Celestia:** ¿de verdad? (el asintió) por favor entenderemos si no quieres venir, por cuidar a tu hermano

 **Alejandro:** no su majestad, voy a ir y quien sabe talvez justamente mañana se levanta mi hermano de la cama y ambos, podamos ir a la obra (decía con una sonrisa) pero yo le tengo una pregunta, princesa Luna (puso su vista nuevamente sobre luna) ¿usted ha ido a los sueños de mi hermano? (las princesas se sorprendieron por esa pregunta)

 **Princesa Luna:** bueno… después de saber de los primeros 3 días, de que tu hermano llevase dormido nos comenzamos a preocupar por el (decía mientras recordaba algo) haci que decía visitarlo en los sueños para saber como se encontraba, pero al encontrar su puerta no pude abrirla

 **Alejandro:** pero, usted es la princesa de los sueños por lo que me han dicho, ya que no se mucho sobre este mundo (decía mientras recordaba algunas cosas que le explico su hermano) como sea, entonces, por que, siendo la princesa de los sueños, no pudo abrir la puerta de mi hermano

 **Princesa Luna:** solo hay 2 formas de que yo no puedo abrir las puertas a los sueños de los ponys, una es que hallan puesto, un sello de magia que me impida entra al sueño, o que el pony tenga un control mental, tan poderoso que sepa cuando yo me acerco a su sueño y me lo impida, pero hay muy pocos seres que tangan, tal poder mental y no creo que Rekiem tenga tanto control mental

 **Alejandro:** no… mi hermano no… pero si alguien que ha vivido por millones de años (haciendo énfasis en una persona)

 **Princesa Luna:** supongo que te refieres a… (alejandro la interrumpe)

 **Alejandro:** Black Meiker…

 **Princesa Celestia:** cuando mi hermana, me conto lo que había pasado ese día lo mas deducible fue que él, no le permitiese a Luna entrar al sueño de ambos (decía pensativo)

 **Princesa Luna:** aun no puedo creer que después de tantos años, siglos, milenios el siga con vida y encima en el cuerpo de tu hermano (decía con molestia en su tono de voz)

 **Alejandro:** ¿de verdad el hiso tanto daño? (decía sin comprender la situación)

 **Princesa Celestia:** el peleo en contra de nuestro padre Solaris, nuestro padre, nos conto de uno de los hijos de Celebrimbor, nuestro tío que había fallidísimo a manos de mi padre, venia a vengar a su fallecido, padre mi padre pensó que lo vencería con suma facilidad, pero la gran sorpresa, para todos nosotros fue cuando ataco la primera ciudad, destruyo toda la ciudad no dejo a nadie con vida y luego venia otra ciudad y mas muerto hasta el punto de casi todo la población de los ponys había disminuido a la mitad y gran parte de la población de los machos había muerto, aún recuerdo el llorar de las familias al ver a sus esposo o hijos muertos, fue horrible (decía mientras recordaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y Luna tomo del hombro a Celestia, ella abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana para luego sonreír un poco) ya, todos los ponys de antaño, sabíamos quien iba ganar esa guerra, pero el… Meiker no lo acepto, él quería a mi padre, lo quería muerto en ese entonces yo jamás entendí, por que Meiker tenia tanto odio por mi familia mi padre siempre decía que mi tío estaba loco y que comenzó a crear seres maléficos y destructores como por ejemplo Discord (Alejandro aunque no sabía, quien era ese ser solo asintió la cabeza) y que por esa razón lo tubo que asesinar, pero el que no solo tomo, para nada bien fue Meiker… (se quedo en silencio unos segundos) aun, recuerdo esa horrible noche, cuando murieron mis padres (decía mientras intenta articular alguna palabra, pero le era imposible) y…yo (pero Alejandro se le acerco y la tomo de los hombros, eso sorprendió a Celestia)

 **Alejandro:** no, me cuentes (dijo, mientras veía a Celestia) ya, por lo que meas contado, es mas que suficiente, el porqué del rencor, contra Meiker aun me sorprende que ese tipo sea su primo

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella se quedó callado, pero luego sonrió) gracias… (fue lo único que dijo)

 **Alejandro:** no, por nada, soy un teniente mi trabajo es protegerlas (decía mientras soltaba a celestia) por cierto porque fui nombrado teniente, así como si nada

 **Princesa Celestia:** bueno tu hermano, tomo un título que le impusieron, los soldados como capitán, haci que nos pareció, justo ponerte un titulo de teniente ya que no puedo a ver mas de 2 capitanes en una ciudad leyes del consejo y como Shining Armor es el único capitán de la guardia real de canterlot, pues Rekiem tomo el segundo puesto de capitán que quedaba (decía mientras lo explicaba lo mejor posible)

 **Alejandro:** mejor dicho, me lleve las sobras (decía con gracia) bien, pero saben que apenas se levante Rekiem tendremos que volver a ponyville

 **Princesa Celestia:** no, habrá problema por lo que me han contando ustedes tomaron nuestro antiguo castillo como hogar, bueno como ustedes casualmente, no están registrados aquí en equestria, por ahora y son guerreros que no defiende en si un reino…(Alejandro la interrumpí)

 **Alejandro:** Princesa ya entendí equestria nos considera como unos forasteros o mercenarios, pero nosotros no pedimos nada a cambio nosotros hacemos esto, por que se volvió nuestro trabajo protegerlos a todos ustedes (ella sonrió) entonces ¿no habrá problema alguno?

 **Princesa Celestia:** como tu y tu hermano son mercenarios y también ayudaron en la defensa de canterlot no veo ningún problema que vuelvan a Ponyville

 **Alejandro:** bien, creo que ya no hay, nada mas de que hablar

 **Princesa Luna:** no, ya hablamos de todo lo que debíamos

 **Alejandro:** pues en ese caso yo ya me tengo ir, tengo que cuidar a mi hermano (decía con una sonrisa) nos, vemos pasado mañana princesas (decía despidiéndose)

 **Princesa Celestia** **y** **Luna:** adiós (decía despidiéndose del chico)

 **Princesa Luna:** sí que agradable

 **Princesa Celestia:** haci es, lamento tanto que el tengo que sufrir tanto, cuidando a su hermano

 **Princesa Luna:** yo, espero que Rekiem despierte pronto, no hemos hablado mucho con él o casi nada

 **Princesa Celestia:** ya, veraz que pronto despertara…

Alejandro, ya había salido de la sala del trono y lo primero que hiso fue a buscar a Yellow cream al encontrarlo ambos se dirigieron al hospital…

 **Alejandro:** emmm, Yellow cream (ella le puso atención) ¿quería, saber porque querías ver a mi hermano? (ella se sorprendió un poco) digo es que, como se vieron, no mas una vez y me da curiosidad

 **Yellow Cream:** bueno… (ella se quedó pensativo) el parecía, un buen pony cuando lo vi por primera vez y el era muy tranquilo y agradable, era como si soltase, un aura de calma y paz (decía con una pequeña sonrisa) aunque claro me asuste cuando lo vi, era tan diferente aun pony, pero igual de parecido a uno (decía pensativa) y bueno, después del ataque de hace 4 semanas y se vieron ustedes en los periódicos, me asuste al ver estado de tu hermano, pero apenas hoy cogí el valor suficiente, para poder ir al hospital y bueno… creo que ya sabes lo demás (Alejandro asintió)

 **Alejandro:** ja y yo, pensando de que te habías enamorado de mi hermano (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Yellow Cream:** ¿¡que!? (decía con un gran sonrojo)

 **Alejandro:** tranquila, solo fue una broma (decía mientras veía a la yegua) pero, te agradezco por preocuparte por mi hermano (ella se calmó, pero tenía aun un poco de sonrojo)

 **Yellow Cream:** Alejandro ¿tu cuando crees que Rekiem despierte? (decía ya más calmada)

 **Alejandro:** no lo sé, aunque que quisiera que fuera hoy, mismo no cree que despierte con solo decir oh por favor universo despierta a mi hermano de la cama (decía con dramatismo, haciendo reír a Yellow cream) yo, solo espero que despierte pronto

 **Yellow Cream:** ¿y si despierta hoy?

 **Alejandro:** bueno si eso pasara, te prometo, no mejor dicho te juro que le doy un beso a ti y a las princesas (decía con confianza)

 **Yellow Cream:** ¿hablas, en serio? (decía con sonrojo)

 **Alejandro:** es promesa de alma si la rompe me voy al infierno

 **Yellow Cream:** ¿no crees, que estás muy confiado? (decía no muy convencida de la promesa que hiso)

 **Alejandro:** oh, vamos hay que ser realista, posiblemente ahora mismo este descansando pacíficamente en su cama, pero te aseguro, que si despierta hoy las princesas y tu se llevaran un beso de parte mía (decía para sonreír, con confianza) vamos, ya quiere llegar al hospital (decía terminando la conversación… ja esa, chica de verdad cree que mi hermano, despertara hoy, como no… pensó Alejandro con su sonrisa de confianza)

al llegar, al hospital y esperar un rato en la recepción, fueron recibido por una enfermera que sonreía con felicidad y se dirigió, con rapidez a Alejandro…

 **Enfermera:** usted el es teniente Alejandro, ¿verdad? (el asintió) pues le tengo grandes noticias, señor Alejandro (decía con una sonrisa en su rostro) ¡el capitán Rekiem, ha despertado! (decía emocionada… pero Alejandro se quedó en silencio) emmm, ¿señor Alejandro? (decía mientras veía Alejandro)

 **Yellow Cream:** ¿Alejandro? ¿te encuentras bien? (decía mientras le tomaba del hombro)

 **Enfermera:** señor, quiere sentarse o un vaso de agu… (de pronto Alejandro la interrumpió)

 **Alejandro:** ¡SU FRUTA MADREEEEE! (gritaba, para luego salir corriendo directo a la habitación de Rekiem)

 **Esta historia continuara**


	24. despertar

**Capítulo 22: despertar**

 **1 hora antes, sueños de Rekiem y Meiker:**

La mente de Rekiem y Meiker, donde estaban los bellos paisajes y también estaban los de caos y desolación, estaban completamente destruidos, donde estaban los bellos arboles estaban marchitados o quemados, los animalitos, mal heridos o muertos, las frutas podridas, mientras que en lado contrario habían variedad de cráteres, las islas flotantes caían con rapidez, chocando fuertemente contra el suelo, los arboles se encontraban destrozados, ahora vemos en el centro donde se encontraba el puente destrozado de ambos lados, de lado del mal un Meiker mal herido atravesado por espada de plata, en el estómago se encontraba sentando sobre unos de los pocos árboles, que seguían en pie y Rekiem se encontraba del lado de bien, mal herido como Meiker y con una katana atravesando su pierna derecha y otra atravesando su brazo izquierdo, se encontraba en el suelo de lo que quedaba de pasto sin quemar, ambos se veían cansados de pelear…

 **Rekiem:** y…ya te calmaste (dije con cansancio)

 **Black Meiker:** agh… tal vez (intento levantarse, pero solo sintió más dolor) ¡ah! Si ya me calmé (decía un poco molesto)

 **Rekiem:** ¿C…cómo diablos, t…terminamos haci? (dije cansando y sin mover)

 **Black Meiker:** en fáciles palabras (decía pensativo) cuando casi morimos por tu culpa, recalco **¡por tu culpa!** (decía molesto) nos dormimos, por vete a saber cuánto tiempo, luego discutimos yo por qué hiciste una estrategia suicida, que ese es mi trabajo, pero oye no te o juzgo, eres parte mía después de todo, y tú te molestaste porque no tenías más opciones y bla, bla, bla después ambos nos enojamos y terminamos en una jodida pelea que termina en la destrucción de nuestro mundo (decía viendo, alrededor) tuvimos un buen rastro de destrucción jeje (decía en tono divertido)

 **Rekiem:** se n…nos fue de las manos (decía mientras veía como las islas flotantes caían) ¿de verdad somos tan destructivos?

 **Black Meiker:** somos humano Cross, como somos de creativos, lo somos de destructivos

 **Rekiem:** a la madre con la destrucción y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? (dije, mientras me quitaba con lentitud las katana de mi brazo) ¡joder! (dije adolorido) ¡te pasaste!

 **Black Meiker:** ¡hey, quien fue el malnacido quien me atravesó una espada en el estómago! (decía molesto) ¡además no seas llorón, sobreviviste a una explosión!

 **Rekiem:** (yo no respondí, solo terminé sacándome la otra katana de la pierna) ¡ahhh! (dije, al sacar por completo la katana) ¿¡por qué diablos, duelo tanto!? (dije molesto y tapándome la herida, con mis manos)

 **Black Meiker:** supongo que el dolor de los sueños, no están diferente al dolor físico (decía mientras sacaba lentamente la espada de su estómago) fuck,fuck,fuck (decía mientras sacaba lentamente la espada, para luego sacarlo con rapidez) ¡FUCK! (grito al sacar la espada)

 **Rekiem:** (ese mi hiso gracia) jejeje, eso te pasa por confiado (dije mientras mis heridas se curaban con rapidez) vaya aquí sí que se curan rápido las heridas (dije al sorprendido)

 **Black Meiker:** eso no cambia el hecho del dolor que podemos sufrir aquí adentro (decía viendo alrededor)

 **Rekiem:** (mientras yo veía alrededor) hey, no quiero dejar mi cabeza haci, ¿Cómo arreglamos este desastre?

 **Black Meiker:** bueno emmm (dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se me acercaba) ¿no me vas a lastimar verdad? (yo negué con la cabeza) que bien ya me cansé de tanto pelear (eso me sorprendió) ¿Qué?, Hasta yo tengo mis limites (decía poniéndose al frente mío)

 **Rekiem:** y ¿bien como arreglamos esto?

 **Black Meiker:** pues con la mente (decia sonriendo)

 **Rekiem:** (yo iba a responder, pero él tenía razón) sabes que no puedo recrear. todo esto como si fuera la palma de mi mano

 **Black Meiker:** bueno en eso tiene razón, tu no, pero yo si(decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo) siéntate (yo no entendía) solo hazlo, quieres ver este lugar como era ante así que siéntate (yo de malagana lo hice)

 **Rekiem:** ¿y ahora? (dije con fastidio)

 **Black Meiker:** cierra tus ojos

 **Rekiem:** pero ¿para que quie…(el mi interrumpe)

 **Black Meiker:** solo hazlo (me lo pensé unos segundos, para luego cerrar mis ojos) bien ahora quieres que recuerdes en tus mejores momentos de vida, de felicidad, de sonrisas ya sabes lo bueno de tu vida (quería preguntar porque, pero lo obedecí, comencé a recordar los mejores momentos de mi vida, de los pocos que tengo cuando hablaba con papa, cuando conocí Alejandro y tuvimos nuestras pequeñas y agradables aventuras, cuando podía estar en casa con mi tranquilidad y cuando llegue equestria, vaya eso sí que me puso feliz y ya las primeras) bien creo que con eso será suficiente

 **Rekiem:** ¿eso que significa? (dije mientras habría mis ojos y veía que lado del bien se comenzó a reconstruir con rapidez) oh Dios mío (dije mientras veía como los arboles volvía a la vida, las islas flotantes, volvía a subir entre los escombros, donde había animales muertos se levantaban con facilidad y llenos de vida) ¿y…yo hice esto?

 **Black Meiker:** que no te sorprenda, esta es tu mente después de todo

 **Rekiem:** pero ¿que pasara con el otro lado? (dije viendo qué lado del mal seguía destruido)

 **Black Meiker:** ¿eh? (decía viendo el lado de mal) oh eso, tranquilo yo me encargaré de eso después (decía con un tono serio y frio) como sea ya que paramos, será mejor que despertemos

 **Rekiem:** bueno, entonces cuanto hay que esperar

 **Black Meiker:** al parecer no mucho (decía señalándome, yo vi que mi cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer)

 **Rekiem:** vaya, fue rápido

 **Black Meiker:** lo sé, nos vemos en un rato (decía, mientras yo desaparecía por completo)

 **Lugar: hospital de canterlot**

Comencé abrir los ojos lentamente, viendo que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital, yo otra vez sobre una cama y con una estúpida bata de enfermo…

 **Rekiem:** me cabeza duele (dije tocándome un poco con mi mano izquierda y vi la inmensa cicatriz) ¡oh diablos! (dije un poco asustado) cálmate, esto debió ser por culpa de la explosión (dije ya más tranquilamente, pero luego la bata de enfermo) ¡otra vez, esta estúpida bata! (decía un poco molesto) otra vez en un hospital (dije, mientras vía alrededor, pero me fije en una ventana que tenía cerca) estoy… ¿estoy en canterlot? (dije un poco sorprendido) Meiker ¿estás ahí?

 **Black Meiker:** si ¿Qué pasa? (decía en mi mente)

 **Rekiem:** Meiker ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos dormidos?

 **Black Meiker:** no lo sé, con lo de la pelea, perdí la noción del tiempo (decía, un poco pensativo) jeje es gracioso pensar que, de tanto pelear perdimos toda noción del tiempo

 **Rekiem:** pero, ¿va en serio cuanto llevamos dormimos?

 **Black Meiker:** yo digo que uno días como mucho (decía con tranquilidad) no es como decir que llevásemos dormidos semanas (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** bueno, voy buscar una enfermera o un doctor que responda mis dudas (dije levantándome de la cama, pero me caía de golpe,) carajo (dije mientras me dificultaba pararme) ¿Qué paso?

 **Black Meiker:** wow tu cuerpo esta entumecido, como si llevara varios días sin… moverse (decía lentamente) creo que será mejor buscar rápido aun doctor

 **Rekiem:** diablos (dije mientras, me esforzaba en moverme) bien

 **Black Meiker:** vamos no puede ser tan difícil (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** lo dice el que no está manejando el cuerpo (dije, molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** eh, mira ya me estas aceptando (dijo con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** cállate mejor (dije molesto, para luego salir de la habitación)

Al salir pude caminar un rato en busca de enfermera o doctor que me ayudase, pero el lugar estaba muy vacío sigue caminando por un rato, hasta voltear en una esquina y chocarme con alguien…

 **Rekiem:** (cuando caía sentado, cerré por un momento los ojos) ¡auch! (dije un poco adolorido) emm perdón no te vi venir… señor… (abrí los ojos y me encontré con alguien conocido) ¿Ambar? (decía viendo, aun pony de tierra, con pelaje naranja, crin de tono naranja, pero mas claro y sus ojos amarillos, vaya la primera vez que lo veo sin armadura)

 **Ámbar:** ¿capitán? (decía sorprendido)

 **Rekiem:** diablos, no estamos de servicio haci que solo dime Rekiem (dije un poco arto de me llamasen capitán, me levante y lo ayudo a pararse)

 **Ámbar:** bueno capi… que diga Rekiem, despertaste (decía tranquilo) ¡espera, despertarte! (decía emocionado) ¡por Celestia, por fin despertaste! (Decía feliz y tomándome de los hombros)

 **Rekiem:** wow, amigo estoy dormido días y ya todo el mundo se preocupa por mi

 **Ámbar:** ¿2 o 3 días? (decía confundido)

 **Rekiem:** pues, es lo que llevo dormido ¿cierto? (el me miro con preocupación) ¿cierto? (el comencé a mirar alrededor evitando el contacto visual) ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? (el se quedo callado) Ámbar (el me miro)

 **Ámbar:** mira tú no lleva días dormido (el respiro profundo) llevas 4 semanas dormido

Yo… entre en estado de shock… ni fueron días o una semanas, sino todo un mes entero dormido sin saber que había pasado…

 **Black Meiker:** woooooow, 4 semanas peleando contigo, eso es un tiempo récord (decía con gracia, pero yo aun no podía creer 4 semanas dormido)

 **Rekiem:** ¿e…estas seguro? (dije cuando, pude salir del shock)

 **Ámbar:** si, se que de ver ser muy sorpresivo para ti

 **Rekiem:** oh Dios (dije nerviosos) eso explica por qué mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, cuando desperté

 **Ámbar:** ¿te encuentras bien?

 **Rekiem:** si aun sorprendido, pero bien ¿dime que haces aquí? (dije, un poco más calmado)

 **Ámbar:** bueno, venía a ver como estabas (decía ya más tranquilo) ya que la princesa dejo a varios guardias o trabajadores del castillo a descansar hoy, después de todo hemos trabajado muy duro en estas últimas 4 semanas

 **Rekiem:** ok, pero ¿los médicos y las enfermeras dónde están?

 **Ámbar:** están con sus familias en estos 3 días aunque claro hay remplazos, pero solo viene a las horas que se le indican desayuno,almuerzo y cena también para las visitas ya sabes lo típico (decía con tranquilidad) después de todo pasado mañana es el día de los corazones cálidos

 **Rekiem:** ¡vaya en serio! (dije con sorpresa y felicidad) entonces ya estamos a mitad de temporada (dije lo último en voz baja)

 **Ámbar:** ¿Qué?

 **Rekiem:** nada,nada (dije rápidamente) oye tú, no sabes ¿Dónde está mi ropa? Es que odio las batas para enfermos (dije un poco molesto)

 **Ámbar:** agradece que he visitado muchas veces este hospital, acompáñame (decía para luego comenzar a caminar y yo lo seguía)

Tardamos unos minutos, pero llegamos una puerta…

 **Ámbar:** bueno aquí ponen todas las cosas de los ponys, entonces aquí deberían estar tus cosas (decía mientras intentaba abrir una puerta) demonios está cerrada (decía soltando el pomo de la puerta) iré por las llaves ya vuelvo (yo asentí y comenzó a irse)

Yo me puse a esperar "Dios 4 semanas dormido" dije pensativo…como diablos terminé tanto tiempo dormido…

 **Black Meiker:** supongo que de tanto pelear no nos dimos cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

 **Rekiem:** y todo por tu culpa, pude a ver despertado antes ¡pero no tu quería pelear, por haberme explotado con el estúpido slime! (dije molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** bueno yo te dije que no lo hiciera, pero te entro por una oreja y te salió por la otra

 **Rekiem:…** lo peor de todo es que tiene razón (dije molesto) pero no tenía más opciones era morir aplastado o vivir con explosión en todo el rostro

 **Black Meiker:** bien tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero la próxima vez me encarga yo de los momentos suicidas

 **Rekiem:** por mi bien, ya de estar dormido por más de 4 semanas por tu culpa, me parece suficiente

 **Black Meiker:** lo que tú digas, yo no fue el que intentó suicidarse

 **Rekiem:** veta al diablo (el ya no hablo más)

Esperé un rato más, para que llegara Ámbar "4 mierdas semanas" dije un poco molesto "esto es genial" dije poniendo mi mano en mi rostro "a ver como arreglo todo el tiempo perdió" después de esperar unos 5 minutos llego Ámbar

 **Ámbar:** disculpa, la tardanza me tomé un poco tiempo encontrar una enfermera (decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta, para luego introducir la llave abriendo la puerta) vamos (yo lo seguí dentro del cuarto)

Al entrar había variedad de gabinetes con algunos nombres, supongo que para mantener los objetos de las demás personas, que diga ponys, haber solo tengo que buscar mi nombre… después de un rato encontré un gabinete con mi nombre " " a diablos la C de capitán, ¿de verdad tendré que acostumbrarme a eso? Abrí el gabinete y ahí estaba toda mi ropa limpia con mi bolso y collar que lleva la armadura…

 **Ámbar:** ¿ya la encontraste? (decía mientras se me acercaba)

 **Rekiem:** si, iré al baño para cambiarme (dije saliendo del cuarto con toda mi ropa) bien gracias Ámbar (él se me acerco y asintió simplemente) ya vuelvo (decía mientras veía un baño cerca y entre en el)

Me tardé un poco encontrar un baño, pero encontré uno, Era un simple cuarto eran 5 puertas cada uno con un baño, grifos y un gran espejo ya saben lo típico de un baño grande de hospital, entre a unos de los baños, Me quité la bata y me comencé a colocar mi ropa cuando al final terminé de vestirme Sali de baño después de hacer mis respectivas necesidades ¿Qué? Llevo 4 semanas dormido ya no me aguantaba, no me o juzgen, después me mire en el espejo del baño, me lavo un poco el rostro y me mire el en espejo…

 **Rekiem:** bien esto podría ser peor 4 semana dormido, mi cuerpo me duele mucho y no sé lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, no va en serio ¡que podría ser peor!

 **Lugar: desconocido**

Mientras todo esto pasaba vemos exactamente 6 seres que se encontraban formados con armaduras negras que tapaban todo su cuerpo y rostro, el casco solo dejaba ver unos puntos rojos 2 de los guardias tenían unas inmensas alas de murciélago, aunque eran delgados, mientras que otros 3 guardias eran más grandes y fuertes, pero el del centro su armadura era negra con unas pequeñas combinaciones de plateado el casco dejaba ver un cuerno…

 **¿?:** siento que alguien me reto (decía la voz de dragón) como sea… ¡soldados se los explicar una sola vez así pongan mucha atención! (decía con fuerza) su misión será matar a este bicho raro (decía mientras aparecía una foto de Rekiem) no tengan compasión alguna de él y si fallan la muerte será su castigo (los guardias se asustaron un poco pero el de centro ni se inmuto) bien su misión será pasada mañana mientras tanto descansen (se comenzaron a ir los guardias) exceptuando tu comandante (él se detuvo en seco y se dirigió a la voz)

 **¿?:** si, mi lord (decía con tranquilidad)

 **¿?** : comandante, como usted y su equipo sabe han sido los mejores soldados que están bajo mi mando (decía con tranquilidad) y que tengo plena confianza de que ustedes lograran esta misión

 **¿?:** señor nosotros no falléremos no lo hemos fallado antes ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? (decía con confianza)

 **¿?:** exacto, ¿por qué no ahora? (decía con seriedad) ese maldito Rekiem ha demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que parece y como sabe su mayor problema comandante Arcane es su confianza

 **Arcane:** señor no creerá… (lo interrumpe)

 **¿?:** no es que crea, solo vea las posibilidades de que ustedes puedan perder contra ese insecto

 **Arcane:** jamás señor, lo último que queremos es fallar en esta misión que es tan importante

 **¿?** : bien, pero recuerde la muerte antes que huir (decía con seriedad en su voz) ahora vete (el asintió y se fue (dejando solo a la voz de dragón, viendo la foto de Rekiem) ¡caerás maldito, no importa cómo, cuándo o donde te vas a morir! (decía la molesto la voz de dragón)

 **Lugar: Hospital de canterlot**

Después de un rato volví a mi cuarto de hospital, junto ámbar mientras esperábamos aun doctor, comenzamos a conversar…

 **Rekiem:** dime Ámbar ¿tiene algún familiar aquí en canterlot? (dije con algo de curiosidad)

 **Ámbar:** si, tengo a mi esposa e hija, viven en las Pegasus

 **Rekiem:** vaya bastante lejos de aquí ¿no? (dije recordando un poco el mapa de equestria)

 **Ámbar:** si bastante, pero siempre intento ir lo más a menudo posible

 **Rekiem:** que bien

 **Ámbar:** dime tu tiene novia o familia

 **Rekiem:** ¿novia? Jajaja, amigo cuando yo tenga novia ese día el mundo dejara de existir (decía con gracia) no, no tengo novia y ¿familia? Creo que los únicos que considero de mi familia seria mi padre y mi hermano Alejandro

 **Ámbar:** y ¿Dónde está tu padre?

 **Rekiem:** ¿dónde está mi padre? (vaya… no me le preguntado ¿Cómo estará papa?, ¿será que lo está persiguiendo la policía?, como él dijo… espero que este bien) para serte sincero… no lo sé (eso lo sorprendió un poco) no me pongas atención, cosas del trabajo Multiversal (y eso lo confundió) jejeje disculpa de verdad no me pongas atención (dije con nervios)

 **Ámbar:** lo que tú digas… (decía, con una mirada de disgusto…)

Esperamos unos 10 minutos y ya había venido un doctor junto a una enfermera

 **Doctor:** bien señor Rekiem mire la luz y síguela (yo obedecí y comencé a seguir la luz normalmente) su visión no ha sido afectada (decía anotándolo en una tablilla con una hoja) bien, señor Rekiem podría preguntar ¿hace cuánto despertó?

 **Rekiem:** hace como unos no se 30 o 45 minutos

 **Doctor:** dígame cuando se levantó, ¿se sintió débil o sin fuerzas?

 **Rekiem:** si y bastante débil

 **Doctor:** ¿aún se siente débil?

 **Rekiem:** si y me duele bastante mi cuerpo me duele bastante

 **Doctor:** está bien (se fijó en la enfermera) enfermera me podría hacer el favor de traerme esto (decía pasándole una hoja, ella asintió) a y por cierto antes de que se vaya (ella le puso atención) si se topa con el Familiar de Rekiem por favor avísele de inmediato recuerda es el teniente Alejandro (ella asintió y se fue)

 **Rekiem:** ¿usted conoce a mi hermano?

 **Doctor:** si, yo era la persona que venía a revisarte en los días que estabas dormidos, hasta ahora (decía con una pequeña sonrisa) a veces hablaba con tu hermano el si que estaba muy triste y deprimido al verte dormido

 **Rekiem:** espere, significa, ¿Qué él me cuido y no se separó de mi en las 4 semanas que estuve dormido?

 **Doctor:** haci es había noches que ni dormía por estar vigilándote

 **Rekiem:** …hermano… (te debo una y muy grande) y ¿Dónde está ahora?

 **Doctor:** no lo sé, lo único que me dijo es que tenía que irse pero que volvería la más pronto posible

 **Rekiem:** je ya me imagino lo que va decir cuando sepa que desperté será como…

 **¿?:** SU FRUTA MADREEEE (¿en serio?)

 **Rekiem:** bueno yo iba cambiar su fruta por otra cosa, pero sebe que aprendió a estar aquí en equestria (decía mientras escuchaba pasos que venía para acá y de una patada se abrió la puerta) jeje hola… hermano, cuanto tiempo ¿no jeje (decía nervioso)

 **Alejandro:** (él se me acerca con lentitud para luego ponerse al frente mío) Cross eres un imbécil (decía tranquilo)

 **Rekiem:** sé que estés enojado y todo, pero por favor no me golpes por que todo mi cuerpo me duele demasiado y… (el me dio un fuerte abrazo interrumpiéndome)

 **Alejandro:** no estoy enojado…pero por favor nunca te vuelvas a explotar por un momento pensé que habías…

 **Rekiem:** (yo le devolví el abrazo) Hermano, entiéndeme que yo no me moriré hasta que completar nuestra misión hasta que este mundo este a salvo (dije con tranquilidad) ¡pero me harías el favor de soltarme porque mi cuerpo aun me duele y me estas abrazando muy fuerte! (dije adolorido)

 **Alejandro:** ¡lo siento! (decía soltándome de golpe)

 **Rekiem:** aggg, no pasa nada (dije acostándome en la cama) ¿y cómo me ve dog?

 **Doctor:** bueno a decir verdad sería mejor que te quedes en estos días para revisarte y saber que todo está bien para por darte de alta

 **Rekiem:** está bien dog, ¿sería que me podría dar un momento con mi hermano?

 **Doctor:** claro (decía retirándose)

 **Rekiem:** Ámbar te agradezco por toda tu ayuda (dije mientras veía que se comenzaba a ir)

 **Ámbar:** no agradezcas nada, después de todo es mi trabajo ayudar al capitán (decía con una sonrisa) yo me voy, iré al castillo para dar la gran noticia de que el capitán Rekiem ha despertado

 **Rekiem:** jeje hasta el graciosillo (decía con molestia, mientras que él se iba)

 **Alejandro:** y dime ¿qué quieres hablar?

 **Rekiem:** Alejandro gracias, hermano por cuidarme en estas 4 semanas

 **Alejandro:** no fue nada, sino fuera yo quien más lo haría (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** bro no me engañas sé que estabas triste y deprimido también enojado, por verme en este estado vegetal

 **Alejandro:** (él se sorprendió un poco) je de nada entonces

 **Rekiem:** también te agradezco que hayas guardo mis armas y herramientas en mi bolso (dije tomando mi bolso que estaba a mi derecha)

 **Alejandro:** eso… fue casi nada tranquilo Cross te cuido las espaldas y hablando de eso (decía sacándose del bolsillo una bolsa) esto es tuyo (decía pasándome la bolsa)

 **Rekiem:** la bolsa del Rey slime (decía con algo de sorpresa)

 **Alejandro:** exacto, yo ya abrí la mía y esa es la tuya (decía con una sonrisa) ¿qué esperas? Ábrela no me dejes con intriga

 **Rekiem:** ok (comencé abrir la bolsa) el gancho de slime (dije mientras veía el gancho estaba en la muñequera y en la palma el gancho) a ver (dije poniéndomelo en la mano derecha) vaya es cómodo y ahora… (apunte el al techo y después de algunos movimientos de mano, al final abrí por completo la palma, haciendo que el gancho se dispararse y se pegase al techo) ¡oh, mierda! (dije para luego ver como el gancho me con fuerza y velocidad contra el techo, dándome un fuerte golpe contra el techo, para luego caer contra la cama)

 **Alejandro:** ¡hermano! (decía alterado)

 **Rekiem:** ahhhh, malnacido gancho (dije viendo que el gancho se guardó casi por completo dentro de la muñequera, solo dejándola punta)

 **Alejandro:** ¿está bien? (decía preocupado)

 **Rekiem:** si por bien te refieres a un golpe contra el techo si estoy muy bien (dije con gracia) tengo que aprender a usar esta cosa después de todo esto tiene lanzo varios ganchos (dije viendo el gancho) a ver que más tenemos aquí (dije revisando el bolsa) pociones de curación, el solidificador (dije mientras veía dentro de la bolsa… ahora que lo pienso la bolsa del tesoro es muy liviana y para ser tan pequeña tiene mucho espacio dentro parece a nuestros bolsos) a ver que más y el gel real y nada más (dije dejando la bolsa al lado) ¿tú ya abriste la tuya (dije con curiosidad)

 **Alejandro:** si, me toco cosas parecidas a las tuyas solo que, en vez del gancho, me toco el arma slime (decía mostrándome sacándose del bolsillo el arma slime) y lo demás casi lo mismo

 **Rekiem:** bien y dime ¿Qué ha pasado en estas 4 semanas que llevo dormido?

 **Alejandro:** no muchas reconstrucciones en los pueblos y en canterlot, todos están en vigilancia ya sabes lo típico de estar en una guerra

 **Rekiem:** y ¿no han atacado o algo haci?

 **Alejandro:** no que yo sepa

 **Rekiem:** ¿y las chicas?

 **Alejandro:** pues ellas están en Ponyville, pero vendrán para la fiesta de los corazones cálidos

 **Rekiem:** ¿están bien? (dije preocupado)

 **Alejandro:** si, ellas mandaron una carta, preguntando por mí y también preguntaron por ti y bueno ellas están bien (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** que bien, por un momento me asuste

 **Alejandro:** no es como decir que se te allá olvidado algo importante (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** si aunque no sé qué tiene que ver… (un momento) ¡OH MIERDA SE ME OLVIDO DARLE SU REGALO A TWILIGHT! (grito alterado)

 **Alejandro:** carajo ya decía yo que senos olvidaba algo (decía con gracia) tranquilo tenemos como escusa todo lo que nos a pasado la aparición de esa tal Black Meiker, luego lo de Rey slime y cuando te pusiste en estado vegetal

 **Rekiem:** aun haci me siento mal

 **Alejandro:** ¿aún tiene los regalos?

 **Rekiem:** si los libros y los regalos (dije levantando el bolso) está todo aquí

 **Alejandro:** vez problema resuelto apenas llegue se los das y le pides disculpas y problema resuelto (decía recostándose en la silla)

 **Rekiem:** se me olvidaba que de como eres de rápido lo eres de tranquilo (dije con gracia)

 **Alejandro:** ja como no (decía con gracia) por cierto ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en despertar?

 **Rekiem:** me creerías si te dijera que estuve estas 4 semanas peleando con Black Meiker

 **Alejandro:** ¿¡que!? (decía muy sorprendido) ¡ese cabron te mantuvo dentro de tu cabeza por más de 4 semanas! (decía enojado)

 **Rekiem:** si, pero también fue parte mi culpa al parecer al no le agrado nada de que me allá inmolado con el Rey slime… y bueno un cosa llevo a la otra… bueno ya te lo imaginas

 **Alejandro:** ¡es una molestia andante!

sentí como en momento perdí el control de mi cuerpo (nota del autor: también cambié el aspecto por su preguntan)

 **Black Meiker:** gracias (decía con una gran sonrisa) después de todo, ese en mi trabajo

 **Alejandro:** ¡tú! (decía para luego lanzarse contra Meiker intentandolo golpear en el rostro)

Volví a sentir el control de mi cuerpo, pero justo Alejandro me golpeé en la cara

 **Rekiem:** ¡Mierda que te pasa! (dije molesto)

 **Alejandro:** ¡oh diablos lo siento! (decía al ver que volvía a ser yo) el apareció y… (yo lo interrumpe)

 **Rekiem:** si yo también lo sentí (dije tocándome la nariz) literalmente (dije con gracia)

 **Alejandro:** perdón (decía apenado)

 **Rekiem:** ñeee no es nada

 **Alejandro:** ese tipo que si es molesto (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem:** y que es parte de mi

 **Alejandro:** ¿hablas en serio?

 **Rekiem:** aunque no me guste verlo haci es cierto Black Meiker es mi parte mía la que contiene todo lo malo de mi y tengo que aceptarlo… aunque sea molesto

 **Alejandro:** que ¿entonces esa cosa también es mi hermano?

 **Rekiem:** considerablemente

 **Alejandro:** oye pues que bien (decía molesto)

De la puerta escuchamos que alguien tocaba

 **Yellow Cream:** emmm ¿Alejandro estas ahí?

 **Alejandro:** a cierto pasa (ella paso con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Yellow cream? (dije algo sorprendido)

 **Yellow cream:** (ella al verme saco una gran sonrisa) Rekiem despertaste (decía acercándose y dándome un abrazo)

 **Rekiem:** ehhh (sonrojado… estoy muy sonrojado después de todo yo casi nunca es recibido afecto de una forma tan cariñosa) g…gracias (dije devolviendo el abrazo)

 **Yellow Cream:** vaya que dejaste a todo el mundo preocupado (decía cortando el abrazo)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué? (decía sin entender)

 **Alejandro:** oh se me olvido decirte que ya todo el mundo supo de lo que hicimos aquí en canterlot y ahora se nos considera como héroes (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** ¿¡que!? (decía nervioso) hay no joda era suficiente con lo de capitán, pero héroe, mame gallo (dije con molestia)

 **Alejandro:** yo no le veo el problema

 **Rekiem:** al final te darás cuenta (comencé a ver Yellow) ¿y dime Yellow que haces aquí?

 **Yellow Cream:** pues acompañe a Alejandro para saber cómo te encontrabas

 **Rekiem:** que bien espero que mi hermano no allá hecho algo estúpido o avergonzó cuando estuvo contigo

 **Alejandro:** pues claro que no, que me crees pendejo… no respondas eso (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Yellow cream:** vallas boquitas las suyas (decía un poco molesta) pero… Alejandro no si llamarlo vergonzoso o tonto

 **Rekiem:** a ver que fue… (dije curioso)

 **Yellow cream:** bueno el prometió o mas bien juro que si tus despertabas hoy… (se comenzó a sonrojar)

 **Alejandro:** que, yo que… un segundo… oh no (decía con una cara seria) ¡maldito instinto de estupidez y confianza! (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem:** ¿eh? (dije confundido) haber explícate

 **Alejandro:** que jure que si tu despertabas hoy le daría un beso a ella y a las princesas

 **Rekiem:** (me quedé callado unos segundos) je…jejeje (comencé a reír) jajajaja (joder que gran historia) ¡JAJAJAJA! (me comencé a reír sin parar) jajaja e…eso te p…pas jajaja Dios que estúpido jajaja

 **Alejandro:** oh, vete a la mierda (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem:** (me comencé a calmar) je bueno no dejes a dama esperando (decía señalando a Yellow Cream)

 **Yellow cream:** ¿¡que!? (decía sonrojada y nerviosa)

 **Alejandro:** mientras más rápido mejor terminemos con esto (decía poniéndose de pie)

 **Yellow cream:** ¡no espera! N…no tiene pena, por esto d…digo no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres (decía sonrojada)

 **Alejandro:** lo siento amiga fue promesa de alma sino lo hago me voy al infierno (decía quedando frente a ella)

 **Yellow cream:** p..pero (el la interrumpe)

 **Alejandro:** mira solo cierra los ojos a si estarás mas tranquila (ella quedo pensativa, pero luego asintió y cerró los ojos) bien (se comenzó acercar)

 **Yellow Cream:** mientras no vayas al infierno (decía nerviosa y sonrojada)

 **Rekiem:** hay no joda si lo va hacer (dije sorprendido)

 **Alejandro:** (se fue acercándose lentamente a sus labios y ella también se prepara… ya casi llegando… apunto de tocarlos… pero de golpe cambia trayectoria de los labios a la mejilla dándole un pequeños beso y se subió su rostro a la oreja de Yellow) lo sienta amiga yo jamás especifique donde debía caer el beso (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Black Meiker y Rekiem:** ohhhhh (decía Meiker en mi cabeza y yo pues en la realidad)

 **Rekiem:** que troll (Alejandro se comenzó a alejar de Yellow) que desgraciados eres

 **Alejandro:** yo no especifique, que culpa tengo

 **Rekiem:** si claro (comencé a ver a Yellow) emmm ¿Yellow?

 **Alejandro:** ¿estás bien? (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** Creo que se te paso la broma ¿no crees?

 **Alejandro:** hay por favor tampoco fue tan m… (pero fue callado, por cachetada de Yellow en todo el rostro… y sonó fuerte)

 **Rekiem:** diablos señorita (dije con gracia)

 **Yellow cream:** vuelve a hacer una broma haci y yo te juro que el siguiente golpe no ira a la cara sino a algo mas importante (decía con seriedad)

 **Alejandro:** Valió pena (decía tocándose la mejilla) vela perdón sé que me pasa de madres, pero yo no especifique donde era el beso no tengo la culpa (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Yellow cream:** perdona, tú me dijiste esta te tranquila y cierra los ojos, ¡pues que crees que va pensar una yegua! (decía molesta)

 **Alejandro:** pero no te enojes (decía con tranquilidad) mira como para que me perdones (decía acercándose a mi) tendrás una cita con mi hermano

 **Rekiem:** ¿¡perdona!? (dije confundido y molesto)

 **Alejandro:** pues sí, esto es parte tu culpa (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** ¿¡mi culpa!? (dije molesto)

 **Alejandro:** pues si no fue mi culpa que te hayas despertado hoy (yo le di una mirada asesina) je sabes que era broma ¿no? (decía alejándose de mi)

 **Rekiem:** ¡corre! (dije levantándome de la cama a punto de perseguiré Alejandro, pero Alejandro se me adelanto y ya se había ido, yo comencé a correr, pero me detuve justo en la puerta) Yellow ve a al castillo posiblemente se intente esconder ahí (dije para luego salir corriendo) ¡ALEJANDRO PERRO CABRON VEN AQUÍ! (grite enojado)

 **Alejandro:** ¡MIERDAAAAAA! (gritaba asustado)

Je es bueno volver a correr un poco y aun mas si estoy casando aun pendejo

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Nota del autor: que hay, un poco tardado, lo sé, pero es porque estoy tomándomelo con buen tiempo por lo menos no me tarde 3 semanas jejeje bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo de hoy, es que estén disfrutando de esta semana y bueno como no tengo nada mas que decir que corrijan,ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribió su amigo el fénix adiós…**


	25. mañana gloriosa y noche de infierno P1

**Nota de autor: bueno cree que me agrada mas poner las notas al principio de todo bueno que a lo que venia hola de nuevo mi querido espectador se que te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué me tarde tanto en actualizar? y yo responderé me dio pereza ñeeeee mentira tranquilo mi querido espectador es que últimamente e estado muy ocupado en los estudios como para concentrarme lo suficiente tiempo para el capítulo haci que, no te sorprende que me tarde tanto en subir capítulos por que ya tendré que tardarme mas de lo necesario, pero tranquilos que no dejare la serie a medias.**

 **otra cosa, muchísimas gracias por las más 1100 visitas gracias por ver tanto la serie por desfrutarlo y por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi pequeña serie gracias ahora si te dejo con el capitulo corrijan, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quiere, les escribió su amigo el fénix adiós**

 **Capítulo 23: una mañana gloriosa y noche de infierno parte 1**

 **Lugar desconocido:**

Mientras que Rekiem, perseguía a Alejandro por las calles de canterlot los 2 semi ángeles se encontraban vigilando con firmeza todo lo que estaba pasando…

 **Rex:** después de 4 largas semanas, por fin despertó (decía con alivio)

 **Greenforces:** yo aun no puedo creer que todo esto fue por culpa de Meiker

 **Rex:** aunque parezca, algo estúpido que hayan peleado por casi 4 semanas lo que me sorprende eso

 **Greenforces:** ¿Qué hayan peleado por 4 semana?

 **Rex:** si, ¿eso si quiera es posible?

 **Greenforces:** tal vez, no el mundo real no, pero si en el mundo de los sueños

 **Rex:** me gustaría aun haci una explicación para esa lógica

 **Black Meiker:** pues yo te lo podría dar, pero me tomaría mucho tiempo (decía hablando por la esfera)

 **Greenforces:** y yo estaba tan feliz de no haber escuchado tu estúpida voz en estas 4 semanas (decía molesto y en chiste)

 **Black Meiker:** también me da gusto volverte a ver viejo, enojón (decía con gracia) hola de nuevo Rex

 **Rex:** hola Black Meiker (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Black Meiker:** por favor para los amigos, Meiker nada mas

 **Greenforces:** vaya, entonces mejor te llamo Black

 **Black Meiker:** ¿qué? y yo pensando que teníamos esa típica amistad de odio entre amigos (decía con gracia)

 **Greenforces:** ¿tú y yo amigos? pfff Jajaja, no me hagas reír (decía con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** si tiene razón, yo estoy muy viejo para estar con adultos chillones e inmaduros (decía con gracia)

 **Greenforces:** ¿¡a quien, llamas inmaduro!? (decía molesto)

 **Rex:** Greenforces ya basta, solo te está molestando

 **Black Meiker:** y lo estoy logrando (Greenforces gruño de furia) Rex controla o tu perro quieres creo que tiene rabia o algo haci jajaja (decía con diversión y enojando aun mas a Greenforces)

 **Rex:** por favor, para no quiere que Greenforces rompa algo de furia

 **Black Meiker:** va jeje, esta bien (decía con ya mas tranquilo) mmm, ¿dónde está esa inspectora? Pensé que me estaría vigilando

 **Rex:** ella ahora mismo tiene que revisar a otros semi-angeles como nosotros, pero debería venir mañana

 **Black Meiker:** que mal y yo con ganas de saludar a casi todos mis amigos ángeles (decía con tranquilidad) pero bueno creo que mientras tanto, podre hablar con ustedes

 **Rex:** bueno, podría explicarnos como tu y Rekiem pelearon durante 4 semanas sin parar

 **Black Meiker:** bueno, aunque no lo parezca hasta mi me sorprendió un poco y a la vez nada lógico así que me puse a pensar (fue interrumpido)

 **Greenforces:** tu si quieras piensas

 **Rex:** ¡greenforces! (decía ya fastidiado de la actitud de su compañero) por favor continua

 **Black Meiker:** tal vez con el bozal podrías calmar a tu perro (decía con gracia) bueno como iba diciendo, me puse a pensar la verdadera razón, casual mente a una persona normal duerme unas 10 o 8 horas al día pero cuando queda en un estado vegetal puede dormir vete a saber cuanto tiempo, pero en el caso mío y Rekiem deberíamos a ver despertad días después de tanto daño que recibimos (decía con tranquilidad) creo que básicamente… por que me tomaría como medio capitulo hacer esa explicación (esa parte no la entendieron) que básicamente fue parte nuestra culpa y también culpa de la explosión

 **Rex:** podrías explicarlo un poco mas

 **Black Meiker:** que la explosión nos dejo K.O por 2 semanas y en esas 2 primeras semanas el cerebro pum se dormido y nosotros junto a el

 **Rex:** entiendo entraron en estado vegetal durante 2 semanas, pero y el resto de tiempo

 **Black Meiker:** el cerebro necesita un poco de tiempo para restablecerse, como si fuera una computadora esa toma también tiempo, eso seria como 1 semana y 4 días de lo que llevamos noqueados

 **Rex:** y supongo que el resto de tiempo fue de pelea contra Rekiem

 **Black Meiker:** si, pero no se lo digas el cree que de verdad peleamos durante 4 jeje

 **Rex:** bueno, eso explica más las cosas

 **Greenforces:** yo me pregunto, como es posible que una mente tan destruida como la tuya pudo deducir algo como eso

 **Black Meiker:** 10000 años te dan mucho tiempo de calculo y historia y créeme una mente como la mía aun estando rota tiene mas inteligencia…aunque no me sirva de mucho estando encerrado en la mente de Rekiem

 **Rex:** hasta la mente de un loco tiene una gran inteligencia, quien lo diría

 **Black Meiker:** si… como sea ¿Qué han hecho ustedes en estas 4 semanas?

 **Greenforces:** en parte de vivir en paz sin escuchar tu voz

 **Black Meiker:** bueno intento no ser malo, pero me obligan (decía para luego escucharse unos chasquidos y de la nada Greenforces tenía un bozal que la tapaba toda la boca y solo dejando un espacio donde pasara la nariz)

 **Greenforces:** ¡arrrr! (intento quitarse el bozal pero solo se apretaba más) ¿¡armmm!?

 **Black Meiker:** que no te entiendo (decía con gracia)

 **Rex:** (rex intentaba evitar la risa) pfff vamos Meiker quítaselo

 **Black Meiker:** que solo lamente puso en su lugar al perro (decía con gracia

 **Rex:** oh pfff… vamos… no podre aguantar mucho más (decía evitando la risa)

 **Black Meiker:** lo siento, pero pensé que los perros necesitaban eso para evitar las rabiatas y mordeduras

 **Rex:** Meiker… por favor pfff (decía sin ya no poder aguantar mucho mas la risa)

 **Black Meiker:** (ora del has bajo la manga pensó para si mismo) oye greenforces (decía con tranquilidad) muy apretado

 **Greenforces:** ¡ARGGGG! (gruño enojado)

 **Rex:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! (no aguanto más) L…LO SIENTO JAJAJAJAJA NO P…PUDE AGUANTAR MAS….JAJAJA!

 **Black Meiker:** Jajajajaja casi que no ¿eh? (decía con gracia)

 **Rex:** jajaja perdón green de verdad jajaja perdón (decía riendo con más tranquilidad)

 **Greenforces:** (el comenzó a señalar su boca) ¡argammm arrgmmm!

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Qué quieres que te quite el bozal? (el asintió con rapidez) mmm déjame pensar mmm no jajaja

 **Rex:** Dios sí que eres molesto jajaja ya quítale esa cosa (decía con su última risa)

 **Black Meiker:** se lo quitare cuando no tengamos que hablar más bueno ¿Qué han hecho en estas 4 semanas?

 **Rex:** je vigilar y ver algunos cambios

 **Black Meiker:** ¿tiene que ver con el futuro nuestro?

 **Rex:** algo haci, pero por ahora son simple especulaciones nada de qué preocuparse

 **Black Meiker:** bien, bien supongo que eso es todo ¿no?

 **Rex:** si y no mira se trata de los jefes

 **Black Meiker:** tiene que ver, que ya matamos a 2 de ellos ¿no?

 **Rex:** si, bueno es cada desde que mataron al Rey slime todo está muy tranquilo demasiado en realidad

 **Black Meiker:** sientes que están planeando algo ¿verdad? (el asintió) no te preocupes si algo se va de las manos yo me encargare de eso después de todo el cuerpo de Rekiem es también mi cuerpo

 **Rex:** emmm gracia (decía un poco en duda)

 **Black Meiker:** de nada algo mas

 **Rex:** no, creo que sería todo

 **Black Meiker:** que bien porque quiero seguir con la persecución de Rekiem a Alejandro adiós (decía, para luego ya no sonar)

 **Greenforces:** ¡arrrrg! ¡mmmma! (decía molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** oh, cierto perdona (decía quitándole el bozal) adiós (volvió a irse)

 **Greenforces:** ¡que asco esa cosa tenia baba de perro! (decía limpiándose la boca)

 **Lugar: calles de canterlot**

Cuando Sali en persecución, de Alejandro salimos por las calles de canterlot me tomo tiempo ya que tuve que devolverme por mi bolso y esquivar los doctores del hospital que no me iban a dejar ir fácilmente, pero creo que me importo más atrapar Alejandro qué otra cosa…

 **Rekiem:** ¡NO CORRAS! (Grite mientras iba detrás de él)

 **Alejandro:** ¡PARA QUE ME GOLPEES NO GRACIAS! (grito mientras apuraba más el paso)

A diferencia de Alejandro y yo el corre mas que yo tal vez tenga más fuerza, pero él tiene más velocidad y aunque tenga las botas de Hermes el corre a la misma velocidad, pero tengo más ¿resistencia porque lo sé?, porque el muy cabron, está tomando esquinazos en un intento de esquivarme y tomar un respiro después de haber corrido un rato pasamos por una zona de mercados tuvimos que esquivar a varios ponys alrededor…

 **Rekiem:** ¡VEN SERA PEOR SI CORRES!

 **Alejandro:** ¡PREFIERO CORRER QUE SER GOLPEADO!

El comenzó, moverse entre los ponys y después de haber corrido un rato entre todos los mercaderes y los ponys que estaban confundidos, pero escuche unos comentarios en particular "ey esas no eran las criaturas que defendieron a canterlot" tendré un problema después de esto, pensé con pequeña sonrisa, habíamos salido de esa zona de mercados.

Corrimos hasta Alejandro se le ocurrió a entrar a una biblioteca y ahora quien fue más pendejo ¿el que entro a una biblioteca o yo que lo seguí? Quién sabe, pero admito que es divertido, aunque me duele mi cuerpo

Mientras corríamos grandes partes de los ponys que estaban confundidos por lo que estaba pasando, pero Alejandro le importo un bledo lo que estaba pasando y comenzó a saltar sobre las mesas y tirar libros evitándome el paso

 **Rekiem:** ¡HEY ESO ES PASARSE DE MADRE! (dije molesto y esquivando, libros)

 **Alejandro:** ¡NO CUANDO ESTAS ESCAPANDO DE UN PSICOPATA! ( ¡hijo de…, me debes una!)

Después seguimos corriendo ya saliendo por una puerta trasera de la biblioteca después de haber corrido y haber pasado por varias calles podía ver el asombro de grandes ponys al vernos correr como si nada por las calles, "de verdad tendré un problema después de esto"

ahora estamos yendo al castillo de canterlot estuvimos corriendo durante un buen rato " a buena hora de no ponerme la nube embotellada" el portón se encontraba abierto entonces seguimos corriendo hasta quedar en el patio Real…

 **Rekiem:** vamos bro no huyas más (dije cansado de tanto correr)

 **Alejandro:** vete a la mierda (decía dando unos pasos hacia atrás) si hubiera sabido que esta pasaría hubiera preferido que durmieras aun mas (decía molesto quedando pegado al muro que había detrás de él)

 **Rekiem:** je bueno ahora yo te are dormir un poco (hora de practicar con el gancho dispare el gancho contra la pared) bien (¿Por qué no se une de nuevo?) tal vez (esta ves cerré el puño y ahora Sali disparado contra la pared justo al lado donde estaba Alejandro) ¡ahí te va! (decía, preparándome para darle un puñetazo)

 **Alejandro:** ¡a la madre! (decía esquivando en último momento mi puñetazo y el por instinto me golpe en la cara) ehhhh (decía asustado)

 **Rekiem:** te jodiste y mucho (dije molesto)

 **Alejandro:** porque a mí (decía fingiendo lagrimas)

Intente golpearlo en la cara, pero lo esquivo y yo con rapidez lo patee en su pierna

 **Alejandro:** ¡desgraciado! (decía molesto)

El lanzo varios golpes con rapidez mientras yo bloqué algunos como podía mientras otros me llegan a las costillas "ya me esta cansando" mientras me golpe sostuve con rapidez su puño derecho y intento lanzar uno con su puño izquierdo, pero también lo sostuve

 **Alejandro:** ¿ahora, como golpearas? (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem:** ya te responde (dije con una sonrisa)

Con rapidez lo acerque a mi para luego darle un cabezazo y luego le mite una patada en el pecho haciendo caer para atrás

 **Rekiem:** ¿te gusto mi respuesta? (dije acercándome haci a él)

 **Alejandro:** no mucho (decía molesto) por eso tengo una contra respuesta

mientras estaba distraído Alejandro, me metió una patada en mi estómago, haciendo que se me saliera el aire y el se levanta con rapidez y me golpe en la cara obligándome a dar pasos hacia atrás, cuando recupera el aire pude ver como Alejandro, ya se estaba preparando para un derechazo en último momento lo esquive dándome el suficiente tiempo para golpearlo en la espalda, pero en me golpe con su codo en la nariz

 **Rekiem:** ¡jodete! (decía molesto)

 **Alejandro:** ¡vete al diablo! (decía igual de molesto)

Seguimos con contundentes golpes uno contra el otro algunos lo esquivamos y otros los bloqueábamos hasta que ambos nos golpeas al mismo tiempo dando unos pasos haci atrás cada uno

 **Rekiem:** ¡Me estoy enojando! (dije ya en mi limite de control de furia)

 **Alejandro:** ¡pronto no me controlare más! (creo que también estaba en su límite)

Ambos nos vimos y luego nos lanzamos uno contra el otro corriendo preparando para golpearnos nuevamente, pero en ultimo momento en aura dorada me detuvo y Alejandro un aura azul ambos vimos para la izquierda

 **Black Meiker:** JA se mamaron (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem y Alejandro** : ¿p…princesas? (decíamos nerviosos)

Yo estaba muy nervioso y Alejandro asustado ambas nos estaban mirando con seriedad y estuvimos con un silencio incomodo hasta que…

 **Rekiem:** e…es un gusto volverlas a ver je (dije nervioso)

 **Alejandro:** jejeje s…se lo podemos explicar y vera que esto es muy n…normal entre humanos

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿en serio? (decía con tranquilidad en su voz) no me estará mintiendo, ¿verdad? (decía viendo directamente a los ojos)

Algo que aprendí de Alejandro es que un gran mentiroso y engañador y se a salvado de algunas en su antigua vida gracias a eso…

 **Alejandro:** (Alejandro comenzó a sudar frio… esa mirada… pensaba, se puso mas nervioso…me recuerda a la di mi hermana… pensó, pero el se comenzó a calmar y dejo de sudar) no princesa esto es bastante normal entre humanos

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella se quedó un momento mirándolo y luego me vio a mi) ¿es verdad lo que dijo?

Para mi se me dificulta mas mentir o engañar por que me disgusta demasiado

 **Rekiem:** ehhh (no sabía que decir)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡me encargo! (sentí como no podía hablar)

 **Rekiem (Meiker):** el dice la verdad los humanos, no somos muy pacíficos que digamos, hasta hay algunos que usan la pelea como un trabajo u oficio y abecés como una adicción (sentí como mi voz volvía)

 **Black Meiker:** de nada (decía en mi mente quería preguntar como lo hiso, pero)

 **Princesa Celestia:** vaya tu mundo, es bastante agresivo ¿no?

 **Rekiem:** (me tarde un poco en responder) si le contare la historia de mi planeta usted estaría aterrorizada de mi especie

 **Alejandro:** yo creo que le daría un infarto (decía con gracia) ¿nos podrían soltar por favor?

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿van a seguir peleando? (decía con seriedad)

Alejandro y yo no miramos

 **Rekiem:** perdón hermano, pero lo tenías merecido, pero perdón (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** perdón, aunque yo no comencé, pero perdón

 **Princesa Celestia:** bien (ella y su hermana nos soltaron) Rekiem mi hermana y yo estamos muy felices de que hallas despertado

 **Princesa Luna:** y también muy agradecidas por haber salvado a equestria de una invasión

 **Rekiem:** (yo me sonrojo en poco) no fue nada princesas, después de todo ese es mi trabajo proteger a este mundo

 **Princesas Luna:** pero lo que hiciste fue algo muy peligroso (decía en tono preocupado) arriesgar tu vida de esa forma

 **Rekiem:** aunque no lo crea esa no fue la primera vez (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Princesas Luna:** ¿n…no fue la primera vez? (decía nerviosa)

 **Alejandro:** una contra el ojo de Cthulhu ¿verdad? (yo asintió) también están las veces que casi nos matan en la tierra

 **Rekiem:** eh Alejandro creo que… (el me interrumpió)

 **Alejandro:** como ese dia que casi nos matan a machete

 **Rekiem:** Alejandro por favor par… (me volvió a interrumpe)

 **Alejandro:** oh cuando tuvimos que huir de una balacera

 **Rekiem:** Alejandro por… (otra vez me volvió a interrumpir)

 **Alejandro:** oh cuando yo intente matarte (yo le tape la boca con la mano) ¿mhm mhmm?

 **Rekiem:** mira las princesas (el me obedeció y vio que ambas estaban en shock y con los hocicos por lo suelo no literalmente sino sarcásticamente) vez (le quite mi mano)

 **Alejandro:** ohhh ¿me pase verdad? (pregunto con sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** ¿tú que crees? (decía con gracia)

 **Alejandro:** yo aun haci no entiendo ¿qué tiene de malo? Eso muy normal

 **Rekiem:** Normal en nuestro mundo, aunque no del todo, pero para este no eso a lo que llamamos genocidio, homicidio o asesinato aquí eso una monstruosidad

 **Alejandro:** (el se quedo callado unos segundos) …jamás entenderé a este mundo… (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Princesa Luna:** entonces ¿es cierto todo lo que dijo? (decía un poco asustada) ¿hasta la parte donde tu propio hermano te intento matar?

 **Rekiem:** (suspire y luego la mire) princesa será mejor que no piense en eso créame será mejor que no pregunte nada de mi mundo o de mi pasado (dije ya no queriendo recordar los peores momentos de mi vida) podríamos pasar un mal rato si tuviera que decir todo lo malo de mundo

 **Princesa Luna:** pero… (su hermana la tomo del hombro haciendo que Luna guardara silencio)

 **Princesa Celestia:** si tu dices que lo mejor no saber, lo entendemos

 **Rekiem:** gracias

 **Princesa Celestia:** y ahora me gustaría saber ¿por qué estaban peleando? (decía con mas seriedad en su tono)

 **Alejandro:** ah, joder y yo pensando que nos habíamos salvado… (decía con decepción)

 **Lugar: comedor del castillo**

Después de haber tenido una charla con las princesas, explicando como desperté y el porqué de que pasé de tanto tiempo dormido y el porqué de que peleé con Alejandro las princesas nos invitaron a comer algo…

 **Princesa Luna:** no puedo creer que Meiker te obligo a pelear por mas de 4 semanas sin parar

 **Rekiem:** a mí también me sorprende, pero gracias a Dios me libré de ese sueño eterno (dije con mas tranquilidad) por cierto ¿Por qué la princesa Luna no vino a ver mi sueño? Digo no sea que estaba muy ocupado o algo por ese estilo

 **Princesa Luna:** no claro que no, déjame explicarte (ella comenzó a explicarme de que posiblemente Black Meiker estaba bloqueando todo este tiempo el poder de los sueños de la princesa)

 **Rekiem:** entonces no pudo entrar porque Meiker la bloqueo todo este tiempo (ella asintió)

 **Princesa Celestia:** hablando de Meiker… el no a intentado algo…

 **Rekiem:** si se refiere a algún plan de venganza o algo por ese estilo pues dejo muy en claro que no quería hacer mas de eso y que lo único que quería era su poder

 **Black Meiker:** y molestar (decía en mi cabeza)

 **Rekiem:** y molestar nada más que eso ¿espera que dije? (dije lo último sin pensar) disculpen, es que el casualmente habla en mi cabeza sin que me dé cuenta

 **Alejandro:** ¿quieres que traiga el psicólogo? (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** ja-ja que chistoso

 **Princesa Celestia:** no me imagino, como es tener a demente en tu cabeza todo el tiempo

 **Rekiem:** bueno… (miré por un momento a Luna) tal vez no usted, pero otros ponys si (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Alejandro:** vaya, de ve ser todo un reto aguantar a alguien que no te podés separar

 **Rekiem:** si todo un reto (un momento) hablando de reto Alejandro no se te esta olvidando algo no se "ejem" beso "ejem" princesas (dije fingiendo la toz)

 **Alejandro:** (el me mostro una cara de molestia) no, me jodas (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem:** o lo haces o yo les digo

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿de qué están hablando?

 **Rekiem:** o se trata de… (Alejandro me interrumpió)

 **Alejandro:** se trata de una sorpresa que les iba dar en muestra de agradecimiento por haber cuidado a mi hermano

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿en serio? (decía con una sonrisa) ¿y que es nuestra sorpresa?

 **Alejandro:** (el se sonrojo un poco) solo tiene que cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta que yo les diga ¿esta bien? (ambas princesas asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa y cerraron los ojos)

 **Rekiem:** esto va estar bueno (dije con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** vete al diablo (el se puso de pie y fue al otro lado de la mesa donde estaban las princesas) está bien, pero por nada del mundo abran los ojos (ambas asintieron)

Primero fue hacia a Luna él estaba nervioso, pero respiro y con rapidez beso en la mejilla a la princesa Luna

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿eh? (ella se sorprendió un poco y toco su mejilla) ¿Qué fue eso? (ella estaba punto de abrir los ojos)

 **Alejandro:** ¡princesa no abra los ojos! (decía tapándole los ojos con las manos)

 **Princesa Luna:** está bien, perdón (él le quito las manos de los ojos)

Ahora se esta acercando a Celestia volvió a respirar y se acercó con rapidez y le planto el beso en la mejilla y se separo con rapidez

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿Qué? (decía sin entender) eso que fue se sintió muy cálido

 **Alejandro:** aun no abran sus ojos (el vino hacia mi) ey ¿me dejas buscar algo en tu bolso? (yo con una sonrisa asentí) gracias (el comenzó a buscar dentro de mi bolso y encontró 2 gemas una de color amarillo fuerte en forma de hexágono y otra de azul oscuro en forma de pentágono) perfecto

 **Rekiem:** bien pensado te las regalo ahora vamos casanova (dije con gracia)

 **Alejandro:** ¡cállate mejor! (decía molesto)

El con rapidez puso en la mesa las 2 gemas, la de azul oscuro en frente a Luna y la de amarillo frente a Celestia y el se sentó en su puesto con rapidez

 **Alejandro:** bien ya pueden abrir sus ojos (ambas los abrieron sus ojos y vieron las gemas) espero y les guste

 **Princesa Luna:** es hermosa (decía tomando la gema) gracias

 **Princesa Celestia:** es muy hermosa la gema gracias (decía viendo Alejandro) pero ¿Qué fue lo que sentí en la mejilla?

 **Princesa Luna:** si yo también lo sentí ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Alejandro:** je n…nada importante (decía con nerviosismos)

 **Rekiem:** claro nada importante (dije con gracia)

 **Alejandro:** cállate (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem:** (Ambas princesas no entendieron nada querían preguntar, pero tenia que salvar a mi hermano) cambiando de tema ¿Cómo supieron donde estábamos Alejandro y yo?

 **Princesa Celestia:** la yegua Yellow Cream vino al castillo nos avisó lo que paso después de un rato lo encontramos peleando

 **Rekiem:** y ¿ahora donde se encuentra?

 **Princesa Celestia:** le dije que se podía ir para disfrutar si día libre se le veía muy feliz de saber que habías despertado

 **Rekiem:** je, ni me imagino que harán las chicas cuando me vean

 **Princesa Celestia:** estarán felices, no solamente por verte, sino también porque las invite a actuar los personajes de la obra de los corazones cálidos esperaba que nos mas viniera Alejandro, pero ahora ¿tu quisieras venir?

 **Rekiem:** ¡claro que sí! (dije con emoción) digo estaría encantado de ver la obra (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Princesa Celestia:** jeje que bien al parecer te encuentras mucho mejor me preocupaba que tuviereis algún problema al despertar (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** je… si…claro (dije con nerviosismo… para sincero después de haber corrido por canterlot y luego de la pequeña pelea con Alejo… mi cuerpo me duele mucho) bueno tal vez algún que otro dolor, pero nada importante jejeje

 **Princesa Luna:** por cierto ¿Cómo saliste del hospital? Creía que te iban revisar para ver como estabas

 **Rekiem:** bueno si me revisaron, pero fue rápido ya que gran parte de los doctores estaban descansando

 **Princesa Luna:** eso lo entiendo, pero ¿entonces por qué no estás en el hospital? Después de todo deberías haber esperado hasta de que revisaran de manera adecuada

 **Rekiem:** (a la madre) ehhhh

 **Alejandro:** no jodas, no me digas que (él estaba sonriendo) de verdad te escapaste del hospital cuando me estabas persiguiendo

 **Princesa Celestia** **y Luna** : ¿¡que!? (ambos se sorprendieron)

 **Rekiem:** tranquilas no estoy muerto así que no me quejo (dije con una sonrisa)

 **Princesa Luna:** ¡no es momento de bromas hay que llevarte al hospital!

 **Rekiem:** dijo que estoy bien (no me gustan los hospitales)

 **Princesa Celestia:** no lo sabes, será mejor estar asegurados (decía poniéndose de pie)

 **Rekiem:** no va en serio estoy bien (dije poniéndome de pie)

 **Princesa Luna:** por favor, Rekiem solo tendremos que ir y si estas bien, volveremos al castillo (decía también poniéndose de pie) además creo que Alejandro estará de acuerdo de que vayas al hospital (decía viendo Alejandro)

 **Alejandro:** (el me comenzó a mirar y se quedó pensativo) no… está bien

 **Princesa Celestia y Luna:** ¿Qué? (ambas se sorprendieron)

 **Princesa Celestia:** Alejandro sé que quieres estar a favor de tu hermano, pero… (Alejandro la interrumpe)

 **Alejandro:** no es por eso princesas pónganle lógica (decía viéndolas ambas) el me persiguió por la ciudad esquivando a ponys entramos por una biblioteca y corrimos sin parar, luego vinimos corriendo hacia el castillo pasillo por pasillo hasta llegar al jardín donde nos peleamos y nos dimos nuestros madrazos (decía con una sonrisa) je aun me duela cara del cabezazo, maldito animal

 **Rekiem:** que solo pelea como cuando éramos más pequeños además tú me metiste una patada en el estomago y varios golpes

 **Alejandro:** exacto su fuera que estuviese remal ni podrías moverte así que con esa lógica yo creo que estas bien tal vez un poco de descanso y ya (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** (ambas princesas se quedaron pensativas) entonces… (gracia bro) como verán estoy bien

 **Princesa Celestia:** esta bien… pero ten cuidado ¿está bien?

 **Rekiem:** claro que si

 **Princesa Celestia:** bien… ahora tenemos varias preguntas de todo lo sucedido en estas ultimas 4 semanas

 **Rekiem:** si me esperaba que se preguntaron por todo lo que a pasado últimamente

 **Princesa Celestia:** bien… (esto va tardar)

 **Lugar bosque everfree**

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el bosque everfree se veía como variadas de mantícoras y lobos de madera huían o se escondían de varias de disparos de magia, color negro que venía de lo más adentro del bosque, después de un rato se calmaron los disparos para luego salieron los 6 guardias de armadura negra empapados de sangre de color morado…

 **¿?:** odios las hidras esa maldita cosas tiene una sangre muy pegajosa (decía con una voz femenina molesto una de los guardias murciélago mientras aleteaba con fuerza sus alas quitando la sangre)

 **¿?:** mirada el lado amable Shadow, obtuvimos un corazón de hidra (decía uno de los inmensos guardias llevando en su hombro un gran corazón de color negro) y sabes lo que valen en le mercado negro

 **Shadow** : diablos, Blade dime ¿cómo llevaremos a eso canterlot sin ser sospechosos? (decía mientras se agitaba más)

 **Blade** : no te preocupes por eso yo sé cómo esconder muy bien las cosas

 **¿?:** que mal que destruimos, todas las cabezas también valen bastante (decía otros de los grandes guardias)

 **¿?:** quien sabe tal ver podamos encontrar otra (decía también con una voz femenina otro de los guardias de murciélago)

 **¿?:** tiene razón Demon, después de todo no por nada estamos en le gran y peligroso bosque everfree donde estas las cosas más tenebrosas de todo equestria (decía con gracia haciendo que los demás se rieran un poco) si claro, nosotros si nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peligrosas no como estas estúpidas criaturas de este lugar

 **Demos** : vamos, Shark nos divertimos mucho con esa hidra después de tanto no divertimos con algo (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Shark** : pues tiene razón en eso, pero lo que quiero saber ¿Por qué perseguimos a un bicho raro?

 **Shadow** : yo también tengo la duda a nosotros nos mandan cuando de verdad es necesario matar a un objetivo de vitalidad y yo lo único que vi en esa foto fue a un bicho quede ve de ser aplastado

 **Blade** : el único quien lo sabe es Arcane

Mientras ellos hablaban entre si el comandante Arcane y el otro guardia caminaban más adelante

 **¿?** : comandante (decía con voz gruesa el ultimo gran guardia)

 **Arcane** : si Darkness

 **Darkness** : podría volver a preguntar ¿Por qué cazamos a esa tal Rekiem? (decía con tranquilidad) por que no mandaron a otro grupo

 **Arcane** : porque, haci nos lo ordenaron y no podemos desobedecer

 **Darkness** : eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué el?, ¿Por qué están, importante matarlo?

 **Arcane** : sabes ¿por qué somos los cazadores del polvo negro? (decía igual de tranquilo)

 **Darkness** : claro que sí, aparecemos como el polvo para matar a los enemigos de nuestro lord y desaparecemos como el viento nadie sabe dónde estuvimos o donde aparecimos

 **Arcane** : exacto, solo matar objetivos de real importancia eso significa que si nos mandaron a matar a ese bicho es que de vital importancia y te pido que no vuelvas a preguntar

 **Darkness** : sí, señor (decía ya quedando en silencio)

 **Arcane** : Shadow (decía con tranquilidad y la guardia se puso con rapidez a su lado)

 **Shadow** : señor (decía poniéndose a su lado)

 **Arcane** : podrías decirme cuanta falta para llegar a canterlot

 **Shadow** : si comandante (decía sacando una gema de color morado con variaos signos) si seguimos por aquí deberíamos llegar al pueblo de ponyville donde nos cambiaríamos a civiles tomaríamos el tren que nos llevaría a canterlot y estaríamos allí en unas pocas horas

 **Arcane** : bien, ya quiero terminar con esto después de todo lo que a hecho ese Rekiem merece la muerte

 **Darkness** : aun no puedo, creer que nos hayan mandado para esto

 **Shark** : no por nada, somos los mejores (decía acompañado de los demás guardias)

 **Demon** : aunque, no tengamos nada mejor que hacer será divertido ver esa hermosa ciudad

 **Blade** : creo que ya se donde esconder, esto mientras volvemos (decía viendo el corazón) solo espero no tardarnos con esto

 **Shadow** : esto será, pan comido ya quiero ver la cara de ese estúpido (decía con felicidad)

 **Arcane** : vamos entonces cazadores, nuestra presa nos espera (decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Esta historia continuara**


	26. mañana gloriosa y noche de infierno P2

**Nota: bueno, hola nuevo capítulo espero que estés disfrutando la serie como yo lo hago a escribirla, aunque como ven tuve que dividir en varias partes este capítulo, pero tranquilos la siguiente debería ser la última parte**

 **Pero, bueno gracias de nuevo por ver la serie y bueno esperen que disfruten la siguiente parte del capítulo, porque el próximo habrá más acción, así que por favor sean pacientes**

 **Bueno, como digo siempre comente, corrijan, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieren, les escribió su amigo el fénix adiós**

 **Capítulo 23: una mañana gloriosa y una noche de infierno parte 2**

 **Lugar: Castillo de canterlot**

Después de una larga, pero larga explicación las princesas entendieron toda la situación mía y de mi hermano, otras varias preguntas sobre mi especie nos invitaron una deliciosa cena nos dejaron andar libremente por todo el castillo Alejandro dijo que tenía que ir por algunas cosas en el hospital y que más tarde volvía, eran las 7:24 p.m. estaba por las murallas del castillo viendo la hermosa noche en solitario

 **Black Meiker:** mmm… ¿es raro sabes?

 **Rekiem:** ¿raro?, ¿raro que? (dije sin entender)

 **Black Meiker:** que en la tierra todos los humanos vean las mismas noches de siempre con las mismas estrellas, oscuridad y la inmensa luna, ¿Qué diferencia hay?, A lo que me refiero ¿porque disfrutas mas la noche de aquí, que la de la tierra?

 **Rekiem:** que pregunta tan repentina (dije pensativo) no lo sé, tal vez porque siento mas tranquilidad, me siento completamente cómodo viendo la infinita noche o tal vez sea porque jamás puse atención al cielo jeje (dije con una pequeña risa)

 **Black Meiker** : jeje bien otra pregunta ¿a qué sabe la carne? (decía tranquilamente)

 **Rekiem:** wow, ¿y para que quieres saber eso?

 **Black Meiker:** no lo se… la primera vez que vi a un humano comer carne medio asco, ya sabes por ser antes un pony y todo eso, pero después vi cientos de humanos comiendo carne, frita, asada, cocinada, a la plancha o de muchas de otras formas y me pregunté ¿Por qué la comen tanto? O ¿Cómo sabrá?

 **Rekiem:** pues oye no sé, la carne sabe carne, pero ¿Cómo te lo explico?

 **Black Meiker:** con palabras (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** que gracioso, eh (dije con una pequeña sonrisa) bueno que puedo decir tiene como sabor muy pequeño a hierro, con sal, el oler es muy fuerte también y tiene un sabor fuerte ha no se como explicarlo

 **Black Meiker:** yo con lo que mas has dicho es suficiente (por alguna razón sentí un fuerte golpe en el estómago)

 **Rekiem:** (de la nada solté un fuerte eructo donde salió un aire mágico no literalmente salió aire de color morado, con brillitos) ¿Queeee? (dije tapándome la boca) que bueno no había nadie alrededor (dije mirando a los alrededores para confirmar) ¿Meiker que hiciste? (dije un poco molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** tranquilo, no hice nada malo solamente eliminé el hechizo que nos impide comer carne (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** (cargando…) ¿¡que hiciste que!? (dije molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** que elimine el hechizo que nos impedía comer carne

 **Rekiem:** no, eso si lo escuche, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (dije molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque quiero saber cómo sabe la carne y con un hechizo que me lo impide ¿cómo podre saber a qué sabe la carne?

 **Rekiem:** pero tu sabes que no podemos comer carne en equestria

 **Black Meiker:** si y ¿Qué pasa? (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** ¡es que estas pendejo o ¿que!? (dije molesto) en equestria no se come carne entonces hay que respectar eso y no comer carne

 **Black Meiker:** eso lo entiendo, pero ¿y qué? Nosotros necesitamos carne para nuestro cuerpo y no necesariamente tiene que saber que comimos carne

 **Rekiem:** ¿a que te refieres? (dije un poco mas tranquilo)

 **Black Meiker:** pues si yo recuerdo bien los dragones comen gemas y carne y los grifos también comen carne

 **Rekiem:** hablas ¿en serio? (dije más tranquilo)

 **Black Meiker:** que yo recuerde porque a veces las cosas cambian, además no me vayas mentir diciendo que de verdad no querías saborear de nuevo un poco de carne (yo me quede callado) lo sabia (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** como sea, entonces que… ¿te vas esperar hasta que vallamos a territorio dragón o grifo

 **Black Meiker:** o algún otro lugar donde allá carne así de sencillo

 **Rekiem:** no se si darte las gracias o maldecirte (dije con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** ey no lo se yo siento que hice lo correcto

 **Rekiem:** en parte si y en parte no

 **Black Meiker:** oye si quieres piénsalo, yo vuelvo a nuestra locamente adiós (no lo volví oír)

 **Rekiem:** (me quede viendo la luna) y otra vez me quede solo je (dije con una sonrisa) por cierto ¿cómo diablos terminado hablando de carne? (pero no hubo respuesta)

Vaya de verdad me siento bien, viendo luna "vaya que es hermosa" sentí una rara satisfacción en el pecho… me quedo en rato pensando ¿me pregunto cómo estará papa? Cada momento que paso en equestria, me siento mejor que en la tierra, aunque a veces pienso en mi antigua vida, como sufría, como era mi vida de solitaria y como de todo de golpe cambio ahora estoy en un mundo donde me siento cómodo y bien… diablos las cosas siempre cambian

 **¿?** : hola Rekiem (reconocí la voz al instante)

 **Rekiem:** ¿princesa Luna? (dije girándome mi cabeza viendo a la princesa) ¿Qué hace usted aquí? (dije tranquilamente)

 **Princesa Luna:** bueno estaba pasando por aquí y vi que te encontrabas solo y pensativo y pensé que necesitabas hablar con alguien además vine también porque escucho algo muy raro era como un eructo o algo haci

 **Rekiem:** (yo me puse nervioso) ehhh no nada raro, nada de qué preocuparse, no hubo ningún eructo (dije girando los ojos varias veces)

 **Princesa Luna:** está bien (decía confundida) pero ¿Por qué estas aquí? Tan solo

 **Rekiem:** por nada en particular princesa solo disfrutando la noche

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿en serio? (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** pues claro ¿Por qué no debería?

 **Princesa Luna:** no, es solo que… (ella comenzó a mirar para otro lado)

 **Rekiem:** (recordé el pasado de Luna… cuando fue Nightmare moon) para se… que yo no soy el que necesita hablar con alguien sino tu

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿Qué?

 **Rekiem:** dime cuando dejaste de ser Nightmare moon ¿algo cambio de verdad?

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿tu lo sabes? (decía con un tono de sorpresa y preocupación)

 **Rekiem:** si, se muchas cosas de este mundo creo que demasiadas, también lo que fuiste antes

 **Princesa Luna:** de seguro piensas que soy un monstruo o algo parecido (decía desviando la mirada)

 **Rekiem:** no Luna, tu no eres un monstruo (dije poniéndome enfrente de ella y levanté su rostro para que me mirase) tu eres una yegua muy hermosa (dije con una sonrisa)

 **Princesa Luna:** (ella se sonrojo, pero se calmo con rapidez) pero tu no sabes lo que yo hice en ese tiempo

 **Rekiem:** se lo suficiente, se que te convertiste en Nightmare moon, se que te Celestia te expulso a la luna por mas de 1000 años y se también que pasaste 1000 años sola, sin hablar con nadie, encerrada y se que también que cuando escapaste de luna querías poner la noche eterna, pero los elementos de la armonía te detuvieron y te reformaron

 **Princesa Luna:** tu como… (ella estaba sorprendida)

 **Rekiem:** jeje tranquila yo también me sorprendería, pero no te castigas tanto por eso créeme

 **Princesa Luna:** (ella se calmó) pero como no hacerlo tu sabes lo que paso casi domino todo, quise que toda equestria me tuviera miedo y terror no me imagino lo que hubiera echo si hubiera logrado tomar todo equestria

 **Rekiem:** eso te lo puedo decir (dije tranquilamente)

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿Qué? (decía sorprendida)

 **Rekiem:** si... te puedo decir lo que hubieras echo si hubieras dominado todo

 **Princesa Luna:** p…pero ¿eso no va contra tus reglas?

 **Rekiem:** no exactamente no se me permite hablar del tiempo futuro, pero jamás de un universo alterno…

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿universo alterno? ¿Qué es un universo alterno?

 **Rekiem:** me tomaría mucho tiempo explicarlo pero básicamente es… (tomo una pequeña piedrita que había en el suelo) según las decisiones que tomamos siempre, en otro momento, en otro lugar, entro tiempo hubiera tomado una decisión diferente por ejemplo (lanza la piedrita hacia la ciudad) cuando lancé esa piedrita, tome la decisión de hacerlo mientras que en otro momento, lugar y tiempo no hubiera lanzando esa piedrita o yo no te estaría explicando sobre esto o tambien que yo jamás allá venido equestria toda decisión las usamos no el mismo lugar pero si en otros universos por eso el nombre de universo alterno

 **Princesa Luna:** sorprendente… (creo que me comprendió) entonces no solamente de este tiempo sino de otros

 **Rekiem:** je algo haci

 **Princesa Luna:** entonces… podrías decirme ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Nightmare moon hubiera tomado equestria en una noche eterna? (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** claro, pero no lo sé con exactitud podría decirte lo mas posible, pero ¿segura que quieres saber?

 **Princesa Luna:** está bien…, por favor dime

 **Rekiem:** bueno… si hubieras tomado en equestria hubieras reconstruido el castillo de las nobles y la hubieras tomado como nueva capital de equestria, todo pony te tendría miedo y se verían obligados a trabajar contigo, tal vez los hubieras obligado a pagar impuestos o algo haci, muchas familias hubieran muerto de hambre, mientras los ponys que tu consideren de la nobleza vivirían como ricos y jamás padecerían de hambre o de frio… otras cosas mas pero esas ya seria monstrosidades que son innecesarias de decir

 **Princesa Luna:** (ella se quedó, callada, pero me dejo de mirar y juraría… oh Dios que hice e…esta sollozando) vez… hubiera sido un monstruo, un demonio un… (yo la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** diablos Luna… si quiera te estas escuchando (ella se sorprendió) ahora no te voy como si fueras una princesa o sino como si fueras una amiga (dije con más seriedad) escucha dime ¿cómo te sientes? Cuando volviste ser tú, no Nightmare moon, sino tu la Luna

 **Princesa Luna:** yo… (ella no me miraba) me siento horrible, siento un gran peso sobre mí, veo las miradas de los ponys algunos de ellos me miran con una sonrisa, pero con otros, me ven con miedo o con furia y me duele tanto

 **Rekiem:** pues ahí lo tienes eso dolor, ese arrepentimiento que tienes significa que eres una bueno pony, que de verdad quieres el perdón de todos lo ponys, pero lo que tu no te haz dado cuenta es que todo equestria ya te ha perdonado (dije tomándola de los hombros y volteándola, para que me mirase y sus ojos tenían pequeñas lagrimas… joder si que se ve tierna…linda, hermosa… ¡ESPERA QUE WEA ESTOY PENSANDO!, cálmate, cálmate… ya uff que mierda me paso, ¡fuck esto lo que pasa cuando te quedas viendo a chica! Pero ya me calme…) Luna y variedad de ponys que te quieren y aman (dije quitándole las lágrimas)

 **Princesa Luna:** (ella se quedó en silencio viéndome, pero comenzó a sonreír y de golpe me abrazo) gracias… muchísimas gracias (decía mientras me abrazaba)

 **Rekiem:** (ahora mismo estoy muy rojo… me esta abrazando mi pony favorita… ¡ESTOY QUE EXPLOTO! Me tarde en devolver el abrazo y en calmarme) d…de nada princesa

 **Princesa Luna:** solo dime Luna ¿está bien? (decía mientras cortaba en abrazo)

 **Rekiem:** (yo sonreí) claro…, Luna (dije sonriendo y con una rara sensación en el pecho)

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados y por alguna razón se sentía tan bien estar abrazada a ella por cierto para cualquier estúpido no es amor por 1 simple razón porque el sentimiento que estoy sintiendo es el mismo cuando estoy divirtiéndome y estoy haciendo algo con mi hermano Alejandro… siento como si fuera mi hermana (nota de autor: JA al parecer el estafador resulto estafado) después de un rato conversamos mas y nos conocimos mejor, se siento bien hablar con ella, hasta que vi algo en particular en el cielo…

 **Rekiem:** oye Luna ¿Qué están haciendo esos pegases? (dije viendo a varios pegasos poniendo varias nubes en el cielo)

 **Luna:** solo están poniendo las nubes de nieva para nevada de mañana

 **Rekiem:** ¿nieve? (ella asintió) te parecerá raro… pero yo jamás e visto nieve (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Luna:** ¿Qué? No de ves estar bromeando (decía con una sonrisa, pero luego me vio a los ojos) ¿hablas en serio?

 **Rekiem:** si… en la tierra donde vengo hace mucho calor, frio o casi todos los tipos de biomas y uno de los que no existen es la nieva

 **Luna:** pero, ¿porque no llevan la nieva de dónde vives?

 **Rekiem:** lo que pasa Luna es que los humanos no controlamos el clima el planeta tierra maneja su propio clima sin ayuda de nadie

 **Luna:** tu mundo es muy raro y da miedo (decía viendo a los pegasos) sin ofender claro

 **Rekiem:** no ofendes… en realidad tal vez por eso elegí vivir en everfree

 **Luna:** ¿¡vives el en bosque everfree!? (decía sorprendida)

 **Rekiem:** bueno no en el bosque en si sino en castillo de las hermanas bueno en tu antigua castillo

 **Luna:** pero, ¿no es muy peligroso que vivas ahí?

 **Rekiem:** je ¿peligroso? a ver déjame recuento (dije pensativo) me enfrente a unos lobos de madera que casi comen mi pierna, luego me persiguieron cientos de esqueletos con espadas, martillos, hachas, y arcos, variedad de ojos demoniacos que me golpearon entre todos, , después vendría un ojo gigante que casi me come entero, también vendría enfrentarme aun megalomaníaco llamada Black Meiker, vendría el ejercito de slime y al final me explote con un gran slime (dije con una sonrisa viendo al cielo, para luego ver a Luna) creo que si e sobrevivido a todo eso creo que puedo vivir en paz en el bosque everfree (dije tranquilamente)

 **Luna:** (ella estaba muy sorprendida) yo…

 **Rekiem:** además yo que tú no me preocuparía mucho, no estoy en esto solo, tengo Alejandro y tengo variedad de amigos que también me ayudan bastante

 **Luna:** aun haci no puedo creer que estés viviendo en ese castillo en ruinas

 **Rekiem:** tranquila, yo y otros amigos la hemos estado reconstruyendo ese viejo castillo, bueno en realidad han pasado 4 semanas supongo que ya habrán terminado el trabajo por mi jeje (me pregunto… ¿si habrán terminado la reconstrucción?)

 **Luna:** aun no puedo creer que tengan que enfrentarse a monstruos tan peligrosos

 **Rekiem:** y que solo hemos acabado con los más débiles

 **Luna:** ¿hablas en serio? (yo asentí) puedo preguntarte ¿Cómo es que no tienes miedo? Te veo tan tranquilo, sin preocupaciones

 **Rekiem:** jejeje (yo me reí un poco) disculpa, pero no es que no tenga miedo, aunque no lo parezca, claro que tengo miedo, como no tenerlo me estoy enfrentando a seres gigantescos y asesinos que no tiene piedad de mí, claro que tengo miedo, miedo de morir

 **Luna:** entonces, ¿Por qué los enfrentas? (decía con un tono preocupado)

 **Rekiem:** por todo esto (dije señalando con mi mano todo canterlot o mejor dicho toda equestria) sabes yo admiro y quiero este mundo, pero con solo saber de qué alguien quiera acabar con la armonía de este lugar, que quiere acabar con toda la belleza de este mundo…, me enoja y por este mundo creo que haría cualquiera cosa o la que me permitiese Dios y por eso tengo el suficiente Valor para ir al mismísimo infierno por este mundo (dije viendo toda la ciudad)

 **Luna:…,** (mis palabras de seguro la sorprendieron mucho, pero…) je… tu me recuerdas a viejo amigo (decía tranquilamente)

 **Rekiem:** ¿en serio? (ella asintió)

 **Luna:** el pensaba igual que tu el amaba toda equestria el protegió toda equestria junto a sus compañeros, sus amigos tuvieron variedad de aventuras, viajaron se enfrentaron a cosas que ningún otro pony podría y todo lo hicieron por equestria, pero al final desaparecieron de la nada, los buscamos en último lugar donde estuvieron, pero no hubo nada, jamás los encontramos

 **Rekiem:** (veía su rostro al recordar viejos tiempos… espera) Luna…, ¿tú tienes miedo de que me pase lo mismo que Star Swirl?

 **Luna:** como supiste que… (la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** recuerda yo tengo las riendas del tiempo a mi favor y eso también cuenta el pasado y además tu historia me sonaba bastante a el, pero responde mi pregunta por favor

 **Luna:** (ella se quedo en silencio, pensando) sabes, la ultima vez que habla con pony sin formalidades, sin que me traten sin pesar, sin que me vean como una princesa, fue cuando mi amigo y maestro Star Swirl desapareció

 **Rekiem:** vaya entonces fue un tiempo (dije con algo de seriedad de mi voz)

 **Luna:** si bastante tiempo (decía con una pequeña sonrisa) je aun recuerdo esos buenos momentos que tuvimos, ¿me hubiera gustado saber a donde habrá ido?

pobre no me imagino el dolor que tubo que a ver pasado

 **Luna:** después de eso, no hubo mucho que decir, hablaba con los ponys pero no de la misma forma que quisiera…pero luego apareces junto a Alejandro y sentí algo diferente al hablar con ustedes, cuando hablaba con Alejandro podía hablar sin formalidades sino diciendo algo que otra tontería, me divertía y sonreía con sinceridad (decía sonriendo) y contigo aunque no hablamos mucho pero míranos estoy hablando contigo de cosas que jamás pensé contarle a alguien mas y tu me apoyaste y me dijiste cosas que nadie antes me hubiera dicho (decía con una sonrisa) y no quiero volver a perder eso (decía con tranquilidad) se que sonara egoísta (yo la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** no tranquila, escucha tal vez no entienda que es estar ciento de años estando solo, pero yo si comprendo que es la soledad, comprendo que es ese dolor de no tener nadie con hablar, no poder mostrar tus sinceros sentimientos a alguien, no poder mostrar lo que vales a alguien (dije con tranquilidad) creo que ambos necesitamos hablar con alguien como amigos (dije con una sonrisa

 **Luna:** pero tu tenias a Alejandro

 **Rekiem:** si y tu tenías a Celestia (con eso se quedó callada) no necesitamos a un familiar sino un amigo y por eso no te preocupes que yo no me quiero morir hasta terminar mi misión eso es promesa del alma

 **Luna:** ¿promesa del alma?

 **Rekiem:** si rompe la promesa me voy al infierno (eso la sorprendió) además yo espero morir de vejes no por otra cosa

 **Luna:** p…pero (la interrumpe)

 **Rekiem:** tranquila si necesitas alguien con quien hablar puedes contar conmigo y con Alejandro (dije con una sonrisa) y con Meiker si quieres un saco de boxeo (dije con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** ey eso ofende (decía molesto) pero es verdad (decía con un tono mas feliz)

 **Luna:** por favor no hablemos de el quieres, aunque me gustaría (decía con una sonrisa juguetona)

 **Rekiem:** je te vez mas linda cuando sonríes (ella se sonrojo) bien creo que será mejor que me vaya descansar este día ha sido muy agitado (decía comenzaba a caminar dentro del castillo) ten buena noche Luna (dije despidiéndome de ella)

 **Luna:** tu, ten bueno sueño Rekiem (decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

Después de despedirme me iba dirigí directo a mi habitación en el castillo, pero decide pasar por el jardín ¿por qué?, No se supongo que no quería dormir aun "las viejas costumbres humanas" dije pensando las veces que me desvelaba jugando videojuegos "bueno tiempos, muy buenos tiempos" dije viendo el jardín, valla si que hay variedad de flores y árboles y sin olvidar los animales que eran igual de hermosos algunos me veían con curiosidad, otros se me acercaban y algunos me ignoraban, pero después de un rato comencé a ver las estatuas que habían, pero me quede en una en particular

 **Rekiem:…discord…** (dije viendo a la estatua del draconequus) vaya eres mas feo de frente (dije con una sonrisa) jejeje disculpa, normalmente no estaría hablando con una estatua (dije con una sonrisa) pero como yo no soy normal (dije levantando un poco mis brazos) bien seguro te estarás preguntando ¿Quién soy yo? O ¿Qué soy? O más importante ¿Cómo se tu nombre?... tal vez en futuro no muy lejano te pueda responder esas preguntas, lo que te puedo decir es que me llaman Rekiem, intenta recordar ese nombre cuando nos veamos cuando estés emmm ¿más vivo? (dije con una sonrisa) aunque no lo creas de alguna o de otra forma te conozco y muy bien, pero la verdad es que jamás pensé conocerte de frente y que para mi ya es todo un honor conocer al mismísimo señor del caos (dije haciendo una pequeña inclinación) e de admitir que para ser un villano eres uno de los mejores de toda equestria, por no decir el mejor y tal vez te preguntes ¿y que me falta para ser el mejor? O algo haci y yo responderé… esta historia continuara (dije con gracia) no va en serio, será mejor que lo descubras tu mismo con el tiempo sabrás lo que te falta (dije alejándome de la estatua) adiós discord espere verte, pronto fue un gusto conocerte

Cuando me aleje bastante de la estatua juraría a ver escuchado "para mi también fue gusto conocer un bicho raro como yo" ¿me pregunto quién la habrá dicho?... tranquilos claro que se quien fue jejeje cuando deje ser de piedra y podamos hablar… será divertido y caótico.

Después de haber caminado durante un rato decide irme a mi cuarto y fue el balcón,mirador, terraza o como prefieran llamarlo comencé a ver a todas partes no sé, pero sentí una extraña sensación en el pecho como si fuera de peligro

 **Black Meiker:** lo sientes ¿verdad? (decía con tranquilidad) ese es tu instinto de supervivencia, te esta avisando que algo viene

 **Rekiem:** ¿tan pronto? (dije con una pequeña sonrisa) je que digo llevo 4 semanas durmiendo ya era hora de despertar y seguir con el trabajo

 **Black Meiker:** si… bueno quien lo diría puedo hablar con alguien sin pareces un maldito asesino o psicópata

 **Rekiem:** ¿no eres uno después de todo? (dije con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** jeje tal vez tengas razón

 **Rekiem:** oye es extraño hablar conmigo mismo

 **Black Meiker:** si siendo tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales

 **Rekiem:** hablando de eso tú y yo somos el mismo ser ¿cierto? (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Black Meiker:** si, literalmente todos los guardianes que me retenían tenia la mitad de mi alma y la otra mitad era de ellos, pero si tu eres parte mía y yo soy parte de ti

 **Rekiem:** bien ahora mi pregunta, ¿Qué pasaría sinos fusionáramos?

 **Black Meiker:** que, ¿Cómo a lo dragón ball? (yo asentí con la cabeza) mmm, bueno pregunta, sinceramente, ni yo se

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué? (dije algo sorprendido)

 **Black Meiker:** ¿qué? nunca me lo preguntado, aunque sería divertido saberlo, sabes volver a estar completo

 **Rekiem:** me lo imagino (dije con una sonrisa, pero me siento algo preocupado)

 **Black Meiker:** oye, ¿Qué pasa amigo? siento que estas preocupado

 **Rekiem:** bueno… es con todo lo que paso, primero apareces tú, luego la invasión a escala masiva, casi nos matan y pienso que invadieron canterlot por Alejandro y yo ¿Qué harán después? Mandar todo un ejército a destruirlo todo para acabar con nuestras vidas…

 **Black Meiker:** mira el lado amable serás una leyenda para equestria

 **Rekiem:** oye, sin bromas por favor (dije un poco molesto por el comentario)

 **Black Meiker:** no hablo en serio (decía divertido) el gran Rekiem el inmortal el que se enfrento a millones de soldados, demonios, esqueletos, gusanos gigantes, slime y sobrevivió para contarlo

 **Rekiem:** ¡Meiker! (dije molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** ok,ok,ok me pongo serio… bueno no tanto (decía con felicidad) bueno pues que te digo, mira yo no me preocupara mucho, una batalla jamás sabrás lo que viene y mucho menos cuando comenzara o terminara lo único que sabes es que habrá sangre, dolor y golpes

 **Rekiem:** vaya eso me ayuda un montón (dije sarcásticamente)

 **Black Meiker:** si te sirve de algo no creo que vuelvan invadir de esta forma (decía con tranquilidad) ellos lo único que querían era ver Alejandro y a ti en una tumba diciendo murieron como héroes (eso me molesto) pero ya se dieron cuenta que ustedes son más difíciles de matar, van a pensarlo mas y mandaran grupos mas pequeños, quieran no mas por ustedes 2 (decia con tranquilidad) y tu tranquilo, que si algo se te va de las manos, yo salgo les doy sus puñetazos y ya pan comido

 **Rekiem:** espero que no llegue ese momento

 **Black Meiker:** tranquilo solo saldré cuando sea en una situación extrema

 **Rekiem:** y… ¿extrema situación seria?

 **Black Meiker:** cuando estés medio muerto

 **Rekiem:** ¿en serio?, crees que cuando este medio muerto, tu sales y salvas el momento

 **Black Meiker:** no cuestiones, mis métodos

 **Rekiem:** aja (dije molesto) oye sabes mejor me voy a dormir

 **Black Meiker:** vaya que duermes temprano

 **Rekiem:** para ser sincero, con todo lo que a pasado hoy estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar un poco

 **Black Meiker:** bueno entonces duerme, tranquilo

 **Rekiem:** gracias, aunque te vea en mis sueños

 **Black Meiker:** ñeee tranquilo yo duermo también

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo duermes?

 **Black Meiker:** pues en tu mente (eso me sorprendió) ¿Qué?, de verdad creías que yo no dormía, duermo en tu mente

 **Rekiem:** espera… entonces duermes en mi mente entonces seria ¿un sueño dentro de otro sueño?

 **Black Meiker:** ehhh si… (decía algo confundido)

 **Rekiem:** mejor me duermo, descansa

 **Black Meiker:** lo mismo

Después de eso me arregle para dormir, me prepare y me acostó en la cama "suave muy suave" dije muy cómodo "perdón Alejandro, pero estoy muy cansado" dije cerrando los ojos de verdad me sentía cansado, como para esperar Alejandro "adiós equestria, hola mundo de los sueños" dije a punto de dormirme

 **Lugar: hotel de ponyville**

Mientras tanto los guerreros de elite, pero ahora sin las armaduras eran como simples ponys ahora se encontraban descansando en una gran sala donde conversaban normalmente…

 **Shadow:** se siente tan raro no tener las armaduras puestas (decía la yegua de pelaje gris, ojos rojos oscuros y crin negra con franjas rojas se crin era medianamente corta)

 **Blade:** después de haber estado años de entrenamiento con esa armadura se sienta tan… como se dice… (decía el pony macho bastante alto de pelaje purpura fuerte, ojos azules y crin amarilla)

 **Demon:** ¿más libre? (decía la yegua, de pelaje rojo claro, ojos anaranjados y crin castaña)

 **Blade:** exacto, mas libre digo piénsenlo tanto años estando en esa armadura en realidad, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que nos quitamos las armaduras?

 **Shark:** cuando tuvimos que matar a esas 10 mantícoras su sangre callo por toda la armadura por dentro y por fuera que tuvieron que lavarlas por casi 3 días enteros (decía el pony de pelaje blanco, ojos negros y crin azul claro)

 **Demon:** eso fue hace unos 7 meses, vaya pues me siento mas cómoda sin ella (decía viendo por una de las ventanas) este pueblo es raro

 **Darkness:** ¿a qué te refieres Demon? (decía con tranquilidad el pony de pelaje negro, ojos miel y crin de color negro)

 **Demon:** es tan tranquilo y pacifico es tan diferente a nuestras tierras donde se escucha el entrenamiento y los batallones de soldados pasando sin parar con gritos dándonos ordenes (decía pensativa) es de alguna forma es reconfortante ver este pueblo

 **Arcane:** no te acostumbres (decía el pony de pelaje azul oscuro, ojos verdes y crin plateada) mañana nos vamos a canterlot y después de haber terminado la misión, volvemos a casa al oeste

 **Shark:** oh vamos amigo no le destruyas el momento, es verdad que somos guerreros y eso, pero también méresenos un pequeño descanso, hemos servido por demasiado tiempo

 **Arcane:** y tu crees que nuestro jefe nos va decir tómense un tiempo o algo por ese estilo, claro no siempre estaremos en servicio, sin dolor, sin debilidad y sin compasión o se te olvido que gracias a él nosotros sobrevivimos

 **Shark:** ya,ya bien entiendo no me recuerdes esos malos tiempos

 **Shadow:** bueno de todos modos yo disfruto este trabajo (decía con orgullo) míranos jamás hemos perdido un objetivo, eso lo que me encanta de este trabajo es que ver como nuestros enemigos se retuerzan de dolor y pidan por sus vidas, pero siempre e esperado que alguno de nuestros objetivos nos dé una verdadera pelea o por lo menos nos distrajeran un rato (decía cerrando los ojos)

 **Blade:** se de lo que hablas, yo con mi masa de un solo golpe aplasto cualquier cosa a veces me gustaría aplastarlas cosas d golpes (decía con gracia)

 **Arcane:** tranquilos los 2 esos seres que debemos matar, ya mataron a 2 jefes, aunque eran débiles siguen siendo jefes y mereces ser vengados, así sin juegos, sin diversión completamente centrados en nuestros objetivos

 **Demos:** tranquilo comandante de todos modos uno de ellos esta dormido y el otro no debería ser un problema mayor

Mientras tanto se escucho el tocar de la puerta de la habitación

 **Darkness:** voy yo (decía yendo directo a la puerta y abrió la puerta) buenas noches (decía viendo a una yegua con variedad de papeles)

 **Yegua:** buenas noches, solo venia entregando noticias de ultimo momento (decía entregando una hoja) espero no haber molestado, tenga buena noche (decía para seguir su caminando a otros cuartos)

 **Darkness:** gracias (decía cerrando la puerta) ¿noticia importante? (comenzó a leer la hoja) ¿¡que diablos!?

Mientras el lee, los demás conversaban

 **Shark:** oye entonces solo lo matamos a los 2 y nos vamos para casa (Arcane asintió) … y otra misión que va ser demasiado fácil

 **Darkness:** ¡Arcane! (decía molesto) ten y mira el nuevo problema que tenemos aquí (decía entregando con rapidez la hoja)

 **Arcane:** (el comenzó a leer la hoja con rapidez) …,… esto es un problema… (decía mientras terminaba de leer)

 **Blade:** pues ¿Qué dice ese pedazo de papel?

 **Arcane:** lo voy a leer de nuevo (decía viendo) noticia de último momento, héroe despierta, el valiente capitán Rekiem que se encontraba dormido desde hace 4 semanas dormido en un estado vegetal, a logrado despertar en muy buenas condiciones físicas y mentales, sin contusiones ahora encuentra reposo en el castillo de canterlot, ahora esperamos que nuestro héroe junto a su hermano nos dé variedad de respuestas a dudas y preguntas que tenemos, el día de mañana, esperan más noticias desde entonces (decía terminando de leer)

 **Shark:** bueno esto se puso mas divertido (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Shadow:** tenemos un problema (decía pensativa) pero muy grave sino encontramos la forma de arreglar esto

 **Demon:** ¿nos comunicamos con el jefe? (decía viendo a Arcane)

 **Arcane:** no… solo tendremos un pequeño cambio de planas (decía pensativo) mañana es la noche de corazones y casco ¿no es así?(decía viendo a Demon y ella asintió) y supongo que todos los ciudadanos de canterlot van a estar en la obra que se cada año y eso cuenta también Rekiem y Alejandro…mmm… (el cerro los ojos pensativamente) lo tengo (decía tranquilamente y abriendo los ojos) nos infiltraremos dentro de la obra usando nuestros disfrazamos de guardias de seguridad entramos y buscamos el momento oportuno y los matamos a los 2, se que no es el mejor plan, pero es lo único que tenemos

 **Darkness:** solo hay que pulir algunos detalles, pero creo que no tenemos otro plan mejor que ese

 **Shadow:** bien, será mejor que descansamos y mañana arreglamos esos detalles ¿esta bien? (todos asintieron) bueno entonces descansen (decía retirándose a su respectivo cuarto)

 **Demon:** oigan no les parece algo raro, que justo cuando vamos a matarlo dormido se allá despertado de golpe hoy mismo (decía tranquilamente) no creo que sea coincidencia

 **Blade:** tiene razón ¿no crean el tendrá algún tipo de protección o algo haci? (decía tranquilamente) saben que yo mejor me voy a dormir siento que mañana todo va ser muy agitado (decía yéndose)

 **Demon:** yo mejor me voy a descansar también buenas noches (decía acompañando a Blade)

 **Shark:** diablos por fin, algo de emoción (decía con una sonrisa) ya quiero enfrentar a esos 2 demoños (decía yéndose) tanta que mejor apuro el tiempo buena noche (decía yéndose a su cuarto)

 **Darkness:** tiene razón es mejor descansar y ver que aremos mañana (decía comenzando a irse) ¿viene comandante?

 **Arcane:** no sigue tu necesito pensar un momento (el asintió y se retiró) Rekiem… (comenzó ver por una ventana que había en el cuarto) y Alejandro… (decía viendo muy a lo legos canterlot) al parecer alguien los está cuidando las espaldas (decía tranquilamente) pero no Sera por siempre (decía sacando una sonrisa) buenas noches a los 2 por que mañana ya no podrán abrir los ojos (decía retirándose)

 **Esta historia continuara**


	27. aviso y avance

**Aviso:**

 **Hola aquí fénix saludando y para avisar sobre la siguiente parte del capitulo**

 **Primero que todo tengo que decir que el tiempo a estado en mi contra, ósea que me estoy quedando corto de tiempo como para escribir el fic y quería avisar que la siguiente parte se tarda mas de lo esperado, ya que me di cuente de que el capitulo será bastante largo mas de lo normal por esa razón no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde en escribir todo el capítulo (por que va en serio es muy largo… creo que se me paso de la mano pero ese es lo malo de tener tantas ideas a la vez, creas algo muy grande)**

 **Segundo gracias por las más de 1200 visitas me da mucho gusto saber que tantas personas vean el fic y por esa razón decide renovar o reescribir los primeros capítulos ya que tiene muchos errores (y falta de ideas) que en ese entonces era por que los primeros capitulos fueron escritos por celular (pero ahora conseguí una computadora que es "respetable" XD) y bueno no quería dejar esos capítulos en la inmunda (por cierto los capítulos que voy a reescribir serian del 1 al 10 creo… ya que son los que más errores tiene) y creo que seria un pequeño regalo de mi parte a vosotros que habeis visto la serie con errores y todo (que eso se agradece de todo corazón)**

 **Y también voy a dejar un pequeño avance del capitulo por ser tan pacientes y creo que eso sería todo, les escribió su amigo de fénix adiós disfruten del avance**

 **Avance: Capítulo 23 parte 3:**

 **Castillo de canterlot:**

Ya era de mañana, yo estaba abriendo los ojos con suavidad, me senté en la orilla de la cama y bostece, me levante, me estire, fui al baño me duche, me cepille los dientes y me vestí, pero luego recordé que día era hoy, así que con rapidez fue al mirador, a salir pude ver… "hermoso" dije con una sonrisa y mis ojos bien abiertos, al ver todo canterlot lleno de nieve y la ventisca fría pasaba por mi rostro "se siente también" dije con una sonrisa pero sentía que todo estaba muy tranquilo…demasiado…

 **Rekiem:** hey ¿Meiker estás ahí? (dije golpeando suavemente mi cabeza)

Escuche un bostezo

 **Black Meiker:** wahhh ¿Qué pasa? (decía aun con algo de sueño en su tono de voz)

 **Rekiem:** ya es de día

 **Black Meiker:** pero aquí adentro, es de noche (decía sarcásticamente)

 **Rekiem:** claaaro… (decía sin creerlo)

 **Black Meiker:** bien, ¿para qué me levantaste?

 **Rekiem:** ñeee no sé, tal vez quería molestarte la adormilada (dije con tranquilidad) no simplemente quería que vieras esto (dije viendo toda la nieve)

 **Black Meiker:** ver qu… (él se quedó en silencio, creo que también se quedó viendo toda la nieve) waaaaa, que bonito (decía con felicidad)

 **Rekiem:** vaya hasta tu tienes un lado sensible (dije con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** que te digo hasta el peor monstruo tiene un poco de corazón (decía con tranquilidad) y además después de mucho tiempo sin ver la nieve se siente bien volver algo de cuando era niño (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** (… no entiendo… el actúa tan normal, como si de verdad quisiera actuar en una amigable conversación… entiendo que quiera todo su poder de vuelta, pero el no suena como un psicópata alguno…) ¿Por qué las princesas te tienen tanto rencor? (dije con tranquilidad) entiendo de que allás matado a millones de ponys y a sus padres, pero yo se que las princesas son muy… como se dice

 **Black Meiker:** tranquilas, piadosas, generosas, honestas armónicas y etc (decía con tranquilidad) jejeje mientras tanto yo soy todo lo contrario molesto, alterado, loco, mentiroso, un engañador y caótico (decía con algo de gracia en su tono) sin armonía no hay caos y sin caos no hay armonía es un ciclo infinito, ningún de los 2 pueden estar juntos

 **Rekiem:** eso no responde mi pregunta (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Black Meiker:** ellas son seres pacifistas, pero vivieron una guerra contra mi persona donde deje marcas muy grande, mientras Vivian sus primero años de vida, imagínate vivir una guerra del terror donde millones de ponys murieron, donde familias perdieron a sus hijos, padres, madres o abuelos, donde ciudades enteras cayeron en ruinas… y todo fui por mi venganza y luego para rematar mata a su querido padre y madre… las deje con problemas psicológicos, con un reino en ruinas y en su espalda, una depresión que posiblemente casi llega al suicidio, tuvieron que arreglar la economía y sociedad por ultimo y no menos importante las deje sin familia ya te puedes imaginar porque tanto rencor contra mi persona

 **Rekiem:** (yo trague saliva) bueno cuando lo dices de esa forma lo puedo entender, pero creo que lo podemos resolver tal vez si tu habla con ellas y resuelven este problema, no te tendrían tanto rencor

 **Black Meiker:** tal vez… pero por ahora no quisiera hablar con ellas… no es el momento indicado (decía con tranquilidad) como sea será mejor que bajas recuerda que hoy viene tus amigas

 **Rekiem:** claro ¿vas a seguir durmiendo?

 **Black Meiker:** no, ya estoy despierto solo me quedare vigilando

 **Rekiem:** esta bien (dije con tranquilidad)

Tal vez no entienda toda esa presión o ese dolor, pero quisiera entender, me quedo viendo la hermosa nieve y sentía como los copos me caen en la cara "fríos, se siente también" con razón Meiker decía que esto se sentía bien cuando era niño… tal vez… podría…

 **Rekiem:** oye Meiker

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Qué? (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** quieres… ¿quieres sentir la nieve?

 **Black Meiker:** …acabas de pedirme ¿Qué? (decía sorprendido) ¿q…quieres que tomo el control? (decía aun sorprendido)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Por qué te sorprende? (dije con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** bueno… yo soy tu contra… tu la mía… negativo más positivo igual negativo

 **Rekiem:** Dios… hasta cuando te confundes te pareces a mi (dije un poco sorprendido) mira (tome una bocanada de aire) tal vez tu y yo seamos no seamos iguales tal vez tu seas un psicópata y yo una persona cuerda, tu un megalomaníaco que no le importa lo que le pasa a los demás y yo una persona que no le importa mucho su vida mientras pueda salvar a toda la gente que quiere a consta de mi propia vida (me quedo viendo la nieva)… pero también somos muy parecidos tu y yo vivimos en la soledad, no tuvimos familia de nuestro de lado y ambos tuvimos una infancia muy dura… (me quedo en silencio)

 **Black Meiker:** continua no dejes a medias lo que ibas a decir (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** (respire nuevamente)… que estoy intentado entender esto… tu problema, mi problema, nuestros problemas tu y yo somos la misma persona, pero lo que yo entiendo es que tu sufriste mas que yo, que Alejandro, que las princesas y que toda equestria, tu propia familia te traiciono, viviste una vida de puro entrenamiento, no conociste que era la sociedad, no conociste a nadie, tal vez discord, pero creo que viviste mas en la soledad como ningún otro encerrado por 10000 años, tal vez sigas siendo malvado, pero hasta la peor persona puede cambiar y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, no puedo tener rencor a alguien como tú que ha sufrido demasiado (ya… termine debo decir que yo soy una persona que no acepta cualquiera tal vez por eso era tan odio y mi antiguo vida por ser diferente y jamás tuve un amigo Además de Alejandro, pero tal vez podría ser diferente con el mostrarle que es una verdadera amistad, sin soledad, sin odio, sino que fuera una sincera amistad)

 **Black Meiker:** ustedes los humanos son muy raros (decía con algo de sorpresa) siempre han demostrado ser criaturas muy destructivas y caóticas, traicioneras, agresivas y que no les importa mucho a los demás mientras que puedan llegar a sus metas su historia están llenas de guerras y masacres, pero también han demostrado ser seres ingeniosos, pacíficas y también honorables y que saben perdonar

 **Rekiem:** todos merecen el perdón, ya serán ellos si lo aceptan o no (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Black Meiker:** jejeje bien entonces… (se quedó pensativo) ¿sabes algo?... quiero mi poder, quiero todo lo que me robaron de vuelta, lo que era mío por derecho y sin importarme mucho lo que les paso a los demas (eso me preocupo) …peeeeero quisiera intentar eso a lo que tu llama amistad o cariño o lo que sea y quisiera… intentarlo

 **Rekiem:** oseaaaa (dije con una sonrisa)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡que sí! Acepto esa oportunidad, pero si fallo no es mi culpa

 **Rekiem:** no fallaras

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Rekiem:** porque tu eres yo y yo nunca me rindo

 **Black Meiker:** je, bueno en eso tiene razón, pero por ahora prefiero mantener al margen de la situación, haci nada de lecciones de amistado o algo haci mientras tanto (yo simplemente asentí) ahora si me disculpas quisiera sentir la nieve emmm ¿por favor? (decía en un intento de ser amable)

 **Rekiem:** bueno, es un avance (dije con una sonrisa) entonces que hago, me quedo quieto o ¿algo haci?

 **Black Meiker:** bueno esta vez, no tendré que noquearte necesariamente

 **Rekiem:** sigo molesto por eso (dije recordando el feo momento)

 **Black Meiker:** solo cierra los ojos (lo hice) bien, em espera (senti una extraña energía alrededor del cuerpo) okey abre los ojos (yo los abri)

Mente de Rekiem y Black Meiker

 **Rekiem:** a la madre (dije mientras veía que me encontraba en la mente mía, pero sin encontrar a Black Meiker) ahhh ¿Meiker?

 **Black Meiker:** fuck funciono (decía mientras el veía la nieve)

 **Rekiem:** (comencé a ver el televisor de la máxima gama que e visto) wow, esto si es realismo papu (dije con una sonrisa) bien entonces haci me vez que raro (dije mientras invocaba un sillón al frente del televisor donde me senté) esto si es comodidad

 **De vuelta en el castillo**

 **Black Meiker:** (él se quedó disfrutando con mucho gusto toda la nieve) esto se siente genial

 **Rekiem:** y lo noto (dije con una sonrisa)

 **Black Meiker:** si emmm gracias, supongo (decía mientras los copos de nieve le caían en la cara)

Él se quedó como unos 20 minutos sentados mientras le caía la nieve ya estaba muy cubierto de nieve

 **Rekiem:** oye creo que estas muy cubierto de nieve ¿no lo crees? (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Black Meiker:** si creo que si (decía mientras se ponía de pie y se agitaba)

 **Rekiem:** bueno ¿ya me puedes devolver el cuerpo?

 **Black Meiker:** si,si,si solo un momento más (decía viendo un poco más la nieve)

 **Rekiem:** está bien, pero ten cuidado, tal vez pudiese entrar alguien y creo que nadie estaría muy feliz de verte

 **Black Meiker:** no sé de qué te preocupas literalmente soy el mejor guerrero de equestria

 **Rekiem:** no me refería que me preocupaba de ti sino el pobre diablo que este en frente de ti (decía con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** no sé si eso fue una ofensa o un cumplido (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** jejeje un poco de ambas… (dije mientras reía un poco) pero ya en serio ¿no crees que ya es hora de devolverme mi cuer… perdona nuestro cuerpo (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Black Meiker:** vaya al parecer ya me estas cogiendo confianza (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** una amistad comienza con la confianza

 **Black Meiker:** jump, bueno entonces ¿confianza, eh? (decía terminando de ver la nieve) aun haci no se por qué te preocupas demasiado ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? (decía voltiandose)

Mientras el entra de nuevamente al cuarto quedando al frente de la cama y se escuchó unos toque de la puerta para luego abrirse, y… ¡oh mierda,oh mierda!...

 **Continuara**

 **Nota: si para mi esto es pequeño avance y ya os podre imaginar que tan largo este capitulo ya que solo esta pequeña parte es de mas de 1500 palabras y si preguntan cuantas palabras serán mas o menos mas de 9000 palabras (incluso más…,… será un jodido dolor de cabeza escribir todo eso :""V) espero que sean pacientes y gracias espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña parte ahora si adiós…**


	28. mañana gloriosa y noche de infierno P3

**Nota del autor: bueno después de una largas semanas por fin termine la 3 parte de 4 (y no esperaba que fueron 4, pero me di cuenta que se sobre extendería mucho el capítulo) pero bueno espero que disfruten el capítulo, emmm gracias por la paciencia espero y disfruten que esto lo estoy subiendo casi a las 11:37 p.m. pero quería darles ya este capítulo aunque este capítulo es puro relleno pero creo que se me paso un poquito la mano pero tranquis que después de este capítulo 23 se vendrá lo chido, pero en serio agradezco la paciencia, intentare subir la ultima parte lo mas pronto posible bueno se despide el fénix comenten, corrijan, sugieran o escriban lo que ustedes quieran… fuck… estoy cansado… adiós… total de palabras: 10.134 (estoy mamado en serio, pero orgulloso de mi trabajo :"V)**

 **Capítulo 23: una mañana gloriosa y noche de infierno parte 3…**

 **Castillo de canterlot:**

Ya era de mañana, yo estaba abriendo los ojos con suavidad, me senté en la orilla de la cama y bostece, me levante, me estire, fui al baño me duche, me cepille los dientes y me vestí, pero luego recordé que día era hoy, así que con rapidez fue al mirador, a salir pude ver… "hermoso" dije con una sonrisa y mis ojos bien abiertos, al ver todo canterlot lleno de nieve y la ventisca fría pasaba por mi rostro "se siente también" dije con una sonrisa pero sentía que todo estaba muy tranquilo…demasiado…

 **Rekiem:** hey ¿Meiker estás ahí? (dije golpeando suavemente mi cabeza)

Escuche un bostezo

 **Black Meiker:** ahhh ¿Qué pasa? (decía aun con algo de sueño en su tono de voz)

 **Rekiem:** ya es de día

 **Black Meiker:** pero aquí adentro, es de noche (decía sarcásticamente)

 **Rekiem:** claaaro… (decía sin creerlo)

 **Black Meiker:** bien, ¿para qué me levantaste?

 **Rekiem:** ñeee no sé, tal vez quería molestarte la adormilada (dije con tranquilidad) no simplemente quería que vieras esto (dije viendo toda la nieve)

 **Black Meiker:** ver qu… (él se quedó en silencio, creo que también se quedó viendo toda la nieve) waaaaa, que bonito (decía con felicidad)

 **Rekiem:** vaya hasta tu tienes un lado sensible (dije con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** que te digo hasta el peor monstruo tiene un poco de corazón (decía con tranquilidad) y además después de mucho tiempo sin ver la nieve se siente bien volver algo de cuando era niño (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** (… no entiendo… el actúa tan normal, como si de verdad quisiera actuar en una amigable conversación… entiendo que quiera todo su poder de vuelta, pero el no suena como un psicópata alguno…) ¿Por qué las princesas te tienen tanto rencor? (dije con tranquilidad) entiendo de que allás matado a millones de ponys y a sus padres, pero yo se que las princesas son muy… como se dice

 **Black Meiker:** tranquilas, piadosas, generosas, honestas armónicas y etc (decía con tranquilidad) jejeje mientras tanto yo soy todo lo contrario molesto, alterado, loco, mentiroso, un engañador y caótico (decía con algo de gracia en su tono) sin armonía no hay caos y sin caos no hay armonía es un ciclo infinito, ningún de los 2 pueden estar juntos

 **Rekiem:** eso no responde mi pregunta (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Black Meiker:** ellas son seres pacifistas, pero vivieron una guerra contra mi persona donde deje marcas muy grande, mientras Vivian sus primero años de vida, imagínate vivir una guerra del terror donde millones de ponys murieron, donde familias perdieron a sus hijos, padres, madres o abuelos, donde ciudades enteras cayeron en ruinas… y todo fui por mi venganza y luego para rematar mata a su querido padre y madre… las deje con problemas psicológicos, con un reino en ruinas y en su espalda, una depresión que posiblemente casi llega al suicidio, tuvieron que arreglar la economía y sociedad por ultimo y no menos importante las deje sin familia ya te puedes imaginar porque tanto rencor contra mi persona

 **Rekiem:** (yo trague saliva) bueno cuando lo dices de esa forma lo puedo entender, pero creo que lo podemos resolver tal vez si tu habla con ellas y resuelven este problema, no te tendrían tanto rencor

 **Black Meiker:** tal vez… pero por ahora no quisiera hablar con ellas… no es el momento indicado (decía con tranquilidad) como sea será mejor que bajas recuerda que hoy viene tus amigas

 **Rekiem:** claro ¿vas a seguir durmiendo?

 **Black Meiker:** no, ya estoy despierto solo me quedare vigilando

 **Rekiem:** esta bien (dije con tranquilidad)

Tal vez no entienda toda esa presión o ese dolor, pero quisiera entender, me quedo viendo la hermosa nieve y sentía como los copos me caen en la cara "fríos, se siente también" con razón Meiker decía que esto se sentía bien cuando era niño… tal vez… podría…

 **Rekiem:** oye Meiker

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Qué? (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** quieres… ¿quieres sentir la nieve?

 **Black Meiker:…acabas** de pedirme ¿Qué? (decía sorprendido) ¿q…quieres que tomo el control? (decía aun sorprendido)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Por qué te sorprende? (dije con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** bueno… yo soy tu contra… tu la mía… negativo más positivo igual negativo

 **Rekiem:** Dios… hasta cuando te confundes te pareces a mi (dije un poco sorprendido) mira (tupo una bocanada de aire) tal vez tu y yo seamos no seamos iguales tal vez tu seas un psicópata y yo una persona cuerda, tu un megalomaníaco que no le importa lo que le pasa a los demás y yo una persona que no le importa mucho su vida mientras pueda salvar a toda la gente que quiere a consta de mi propia vida (me quedo viendo la nieva)… pero también somos muy parecidos tu y yo vivimos en la soledad, no tuvimos familia de nuestro de lado y ambos tuvimos una infancia muy dura… (me quedo en silencio)

 **Black Meiker** : continua no dejes a medias lo que ibas a decir (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** (respire nuevamente)… que estoy intentado entender esto… tu problema, mi problema, nuestros problemas tu y yo somos la misma persona, pero lo que yo entiendo es que tu sufriste que yo, que Alejandro, que las princesas y que toda equestria, tu propia familia te traiciono, viviste una vida de puro entrenamiento, no conociste que era la sociedad, no conociste a nadie, tal vez discord, pero creo que viviste mas en la soledad como ningún otro encerrado por 10000 años, tal vez sigas siendo malvado, pero hasta la peor persona puede cambiar y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, no puedo tener rencor a alguien como tú que ha sufrido demasiado (ya… termine debo decir que yo soy una persona que no acepta cualquiera tal vez por eso era tan odio y mi antiguo vida por ser diferente y jamás tuve un amigo Además de Alejandro, pero tal vez podría ser diferente con el mostrarle que es una verdadera amistad, sin soledad, sin odio, sino que una sincera amistad)

 **Black Meiker:** ustedes los humanos son muy raros (decía con algo de sorpresa) siempre han demostrado ser criaturas muy destructivas y caóticas, traicioneras, agresivas y que no les importa mucho a los demás mientras que puedan llegar a sus metas su historia están llenas de guerras y masacres, pero también han demostrado ser seres ingeniosos, pacíficas y también honorables y que saben perdonar

 **Rekiem:** todos merecen el perdón, ya serán ellos si lo aceptan o no (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Black Meiker:** jejeje bien entonces… (se quedó pensativo) ¿sabes algo?... quiero mi poder, quiero todo lo que me robaron de vuelta, lo que era mío por derecho y sin importarme mucho lo que les paso a los demas (eso me preocupo) …peeeeero quisiera intentar eso a lo que tu llama amistad o cariño o lo que sea y quisiera… intentarlo

 **Rekiem:** oseaaaa (dije con una sonrisa)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡que sí! Acepto esa oportunidad, pero si fallo no es mi culpa

 **Rekiem:** no fallaras

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Rekiem:** porque tu y yo nunca nos rendimos o fallamos

 **Black** Meiker: je, bueno en eso tiene razón, pero por ahora prefiero mantener al margen de la situación, haci nada de lecciones de amistado o algo haci mientras tanto (yo simplemente asentí) ahora si me disculpas quisiera sentir la nieve emmm ¿por favor? (decía en un intento de ser amable)

 **Rekiem:** bueno, es un avance (dije con una sonrisa) entonces que hago, me quedo quieto o ¿algo haci?

 **Black Meiker:** bueno esta vez, no tendré que noquearte necesariamente

 **Rekiem:** sigo molesto por eso (dije recordando el feo momento)

 **Black Meiker:** solo cierra los ojos (lo hice) bien, em espera (senti una extraña energía alrededor del cuerpo) okey abre los ojos (yo los abri)

 **Mente de Rekiem y Black Meiker**

 **Rekiem:** a la madre (dije mientras veía que me encontraba en la mente mía, pero sin encontrar a Black Meiker) ahhh ¿Meiker?

 **Black Meiker:** fuck funciono (decía mientras el veía la nieve)

 **Rekiem:** (comencé a ver el televisor de la máxima gama que e visto) wow, esto si es realismo papu (dije con una sonrisa) bien entonces haci me vez que raro (dije mientras invocaba un sillón al frente del televisor donde me senté) esto si es comodidad

 **De vuelta en el castillo:**

 **Black Meiker:** (él se quedó disfrutando con mucho gusto toda la nieve) esto se siente genial

 **Rekiem:** y lo noto (dije con una sonrisa)

 **Black Meiker:** si emmm gracias, supongo (decía mientras los copos de nieve le caían en la cara)

Él se quedó como unos 20 minutos sentados mientras le caía la nieve ya estaba muy cubierto de nieve

 **Rekiem:** oye creo que estas muy cubierto de nieve ¿no lo crees? (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Black Meiker:** si creo que si (decía mientras se ponía de pie y se agitaba)

 **Rekiem:** bueno ¿ya me puedes devolver el cuerpo?

 **Black Meiker:** si,si,si solo un momento más (decía viendo un poco más la nieve)

 **Rekiem:** está bien, pero ten cuidado, tal vez pudiese entrar alguien y creo que nadie estaría muy feliz de verte

 **Black Meiker:** no sé de qué te preocupas literalmente soy el mejor guerrero de equestria

 **Rekiem:** no me refería que me preocupaba de ti sino el pobre diablo que este en frente de ti (decía con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** no sé si eso fue una ofensa o un cumplido (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** jejeje un poco de ambas… (dije mientras reía un poco) pero ya en serio ¿no crees que ya es hora de devolverme mi cuer… perdona nuestro cuerpo (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Black Meiker:** vaya al parecer ya me estas cogiendo confianza (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** una amistad comienza con la confianza

 **Black Meiker:** jump, bueno entonces ¿confianza, eh? (decía terminando de ver la nieve) aun haci no se por qué te preocupas demasiado ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? (decía voltiandose)

Mientras el entra de nuevamente al cuarto quedando al frente de la cama y se escuchó unos toque de la puerta para luego abrirse, y… ¡oh mierda,oh mierda! ¡CELESTIA!

 **Princesa Celestia:** hola Rekiem, disculpa por entrar haci, pero… (ella vio fijamente a Black Meiker)

 **Black Meiker:** ooh eso podría pasar (decía con una sonrisa) hola prima o ¿prefieres tía?

Todo se quedo en un silencio incomodo, pero ambos nos dimos cuenta que ella comenzó a brillar su cuerno

 **Black Meiker:** ¡espera! (ella se quedo tiesa pero su cuerno brillaba) …espera… (él se sentó en el suelo) ¿Mejor? (ella no dijo nada) tomare eso como un si (" **Rekiem, ayúdame** " pensaba para sí mismo y yo)

 **Rekiem:** ¿qué quieres que haga? ( **"no lo sé, pero no sé, que hacer en una situación haci"** ) y que paso esa gran ego y confianza ( _"_ **asi actúa cuando quiero molestar y actuar agresivamente… jamás he conversado… como se dice… formalmente"** ) oh Dios mío tendremos mucho trabajo por delante, bueno pues explícale por qué estás aquí ( **"está bien"** )

Black Meiker: tal vez, te preguntes ¿Qué hago aquí? Y bueno yo solo quería ver la nieve de vuelta

Princesa Celestia: ¿v…ver la nieve de vuelta? (decía con nerviosismo)

Black Meiker: si era lo que más disfrutaba de niño, ver la blanca nieve eso me calma (decía volteando a ver el mirador) y creo que lo que más disfruto era eso (volvía a mirar a Celestia al parecer se había calmado porque su cuerno dejo de brillar)

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿Dónde está Rekiem?

 **Black Meiker:** (señalo su cabeza) me dio el cuerpo a voluntad propia para que viera la nieva (eso sorprendió a Celestia, pero se calmó con rapidez)

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿te dio el cuerpo a voluntad? (el asintió y con sorpresa)

 **Black Mieker:** sorprendente ¿no? y ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Princesa Celestia:** bueno y ¿Cuándo le devolverás el control? (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Black Meiker:** vaya, sola han pasado como un 1 minuto ya quieres que me vaya (decía con una sonrisa) tranquila está en esta cabecita disfrutando un descanso (ella se preocupó por lo que dijo) ¡no está muerto! Dios (decía con rapidez)

Otra vez un silencio incomodo

 **Rekiem:** ( **"bueno, eh esto incómodo"** ) ni que lo digas, oye ¿no puedes cambiar otra vez? Digo para que no te sientas más incómodo ( **"tengo que estar tranquilo y en esta situación no estoy nada tranquilo"** ) haber tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, solo tiene que iniciar una conversación normal para sentirte cómodo ("aja, ¿y como diablos hago eso?) tienes que estar bromeando ( **"¿Qué?, jamás he hablado a lo que tu llamas "formalmente" sino que yo lo hago como agresivo, molesto y grosero"** ) me estás diciendo ¿que ese es el único idioma que entiendes tu? ( **"eeeeh, si"** ) Meiker ( **"¿si?"** ) necesitas un psicólogo ( **"seeeeee"** ) (nota del autor: asi muchos de mis amigos decimos sí) bueno esto será complicado

Celestia estaba viendo a Meiker en silencio, se sentó sobre sus piernas, Meiker noto esto se quedó mirando a Celestia, pero luego vio una parte en particular

Rekiem: eh,eh,eh no mires eso (dije mientras veía Meiker viendo el pecho de Celestia, **"diablos me acabo de dar cuenta que su pecho es muy grande"** ) ¡Meiker, no mires y menos enfrente de ella! ( **"¿Por qué?"** ) joder, sí que eres inocente ( **"¿Qué significa ser inocente? we no entendí nada"** ) desgraciado hasta estos momentos haces bromas (dije molesto **"no va en serio no entendí nada"** ) ¡DEJA DE MIRAR SUS SENOS! (dije molesto **"no entiendo que problema hay"** ) Meiker, por favor solo no lo hagas (dije ya desesperado **"sigo sin entender"** ) ¡MIERDA! (dije ya enojado) ¡no jodas de todas las personas de que pudiesen haberme hecho enojar, la última eras tu! (" **asi y ¿Quién era el primero?** ") ¡MEIKER! (dije furioso **"voy a poner censura porque esto se va poner feo"** decía con una sonrisa) eres un grandísimo hijo de pu** tú y toda malp***** familia, con razón te desterraron por más de 10000 pu*** años, por mal****** molesto y desgraciado, espero verte en el PU** infierno ardiendo como una maldita zor** (dije hasta comenzar a respirar agitadamente **"¿mejor?"** ) ah, si eso creo ( **"bueno ahora ¿me explicas?"** ) a ver imbécil que sentirías si te vieran las partes íntimas ( **"ehhhh ¿incomodo?"** ) bien ahora ¿qué pasa si miras los senos de una mujer o en esta caso yegua? ( **"ehh supongo que se sentirá incomodo que un macho vea indebidamente sus… ohhhh"** ) ¡ya entendiste! ( **"si"** )

Meiker volvió a mirar a Celestia que tenía una cara molesta

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Qué? (decía sin entender la molestia de Celestia)

 **Princesa Celestia:** mi cara, está aquí arriba (decía molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** mis ojos ya tomaron una decisión (decía con una sonrisa y eso molesto Celestia) ya,ya,ya tranquila solo estaba jugando (decía con una sonrisa) y no me culpes a mi no me educaron, como a ustedes las princesas

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿eso que significa? (decía ya más tranquila)

 **Black Meiker:** hay por favor tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero (ella mostro una cara de extrañeza) tu… no (el suspiro) Celestia por amor a Dios dime tu vives, en un castillo casi toda tu vida donde tenías muchos amigos y tu seres queridos amada y respectada, mientras que yo los primeros años de mi vida que me paso fue llevado al norte en a las grandes montañas frías entrenando, aprendí escribir y a leer por mi propia cuenta, mate a cientos de ponys me gane su odio y temor para que luego fuera encerrado por más de 10000 años por tu estúpido padre, ¿ahora entiendes? (ella se quedó en silencio)

 **Rekiem:** creo que se te paso la mano ("que ¿está mal decir la verdad") no, pero la verdad duele Meiker, eso tiene que entenderlo ("también dolió mucho cuando perdí todo lo que amaba y nadie hiso algo para evitarlo" yo no dije nada ante eso)

 **Black Meiker:** (se fijo que Celestia tenia una cara un poco triste y luego suspiro) mira creo que me pase asi p…per…perd…per (está tratando de decir ¿perdón?) ¡perdón! (luego vi como Meiker se tapó la boca asqueado y fue corriendo al baño, a vomi… ¡HAY DIOS NO!)

 **Rekiem:** ¡que asco! (dije mientras deja de ver la pantalla "mierda jamás podre decir esa palabra sin vomitar") una mierda esto no tiene lógica alguna

Meiker salió del baño después de haberse limpiado y volvió a ver a Celestia que estaba sorprendió porque lo que acaba de pasar

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿acabas de pedir disculpas?

 **Black Meiker:** si y también vomito (decía asqueado) diablos jamás podre decir esas palabras

 **Princesa Celestia:** podría preguntar ¿porque no puedes?

 **Black Meiker:** ahhh yo que se, tal vez sea porque soy un ser caótico y para decir per…per…per ¡esa jodida palabra! Lo hago con completamente sinceridad y crea un revoltijo en mi estómago y caótico más armonía igual (el mostro un rostro de ganas de vomitar) bueno ya entiendes

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿con sinceridad? Estas diciendo que… (el, la interrumpe)

 **Black Meiker:** si lo dije con pura verdad se que me pase y eso, no debería echarte en cara de todo esto ya pasado se quedo en el pasado, lo que importa ahora es el presente (decía tranquilamente) ya obtuve mi libertad, ahora quiero mis poderes y después… no se veremos

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿veremos? entonces no sabes… ¿qué hacer después de conseguir tus poderes? (decía con curiosidad)

 **Black Meiker:** porque que creo que me estas interrogando (decía con una sonrisa) bueno, sinceramente no se que hacer con exactitud aun lo estoy planeando (decía con tranquilidad, pero eso preocupo a Celestia) ¿qué? (ella no dije nada) oooooh ya, crees que aun soy una amenaza (ella voltio la mirada) vaya,vaya,vaya la gran monarca del sol, que tiene la mayor misericordia del mundo, me trata a mi como una peste y rata que debe ser erradicada

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¡yo jamás dije eso! (decía sorprendida del comentario de Meiker)

 **Black Meiker:** pero lo pensaste (ella se sorprendió y giro los ojos para no mirarlo directamente) ñeeee tranquila no te juzgo eso viene de familia

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿eso que significa? (decía volviendo a ver)

 **Black Meiker:** vez, estas actuando como un policía, no paras de hacer preguntas (decía con una sonrisa, pero Meiker vio una leve sonrisa de parte Celestia) wow, te hice sonreír eso es nuevo (decía con tranquilidad) bueno pues mira a tu pregunta te lo respondí así de fácil en los comienzos de la raíz de la familia nuestra siempre no hemos odiado de alguna o otra forma mi padre Celebrimbor tubo celos de tu padre cuando se caso con Nébula le tubo rencor durante mucho tiempo luego estaría me odio y venganza contra tu padre, ganándome haci el odio de Solaris, Luna y de ti… y posiblemente de tu madre oye no se jamás la conocí, la primera vez que la vi fue cuando… (vio la tristeza) mira no voy a decir lo… si..ent… ¡esa mierda de palabra! (decía molesto) porque no podría aguantarlo, pero como dije antes, estoy arrepentido de haber llevado a tu madre a los campos celestiales en lugar donde no puedo ir y jamás iré, porque si pudiese…créeme le pediría dis…dis…dis… ¡joder! (decía molesto) pero ya entiendes está bien

 **Princesa Celestia:** lo se… (decía con tranquilidad) la primera vez, que te vi si te creía un monstruo que no te importaba la vida de los ponys que asesinabas, pero sentía que podías cambiar (eso sorprendió a Meiker y hasta a mí me sorprendió) … sabes siempre me pregunté ¿Por qué de tu odio a nosotros?, ¿Por qué querías matar a mi familia?, el porque de tu dolor, yo intentaba convencer a mi padre de que hablara contigo de que alguna forma pudiésemos conversarte, pensaba que hasta el peor monstruo podía cambiar, pero el dijo que no que eras monstruo, un psicópata y que apenas llegaras al castillo matarías a todos

 **Black Meiker:** seee, suena a Solaris (decía con una sonrisa tranquila)

 **Princesa Celestia:** bueno después de eso paso lo que tenia que pasar atacaste mataste a mi madre y heriste de muerte a mi padre y con su ultimo aliento te expulsamos de equestria y de este mundo

 **Black Meiker:** lo se pero no les dejaría el trabajo de recuperar toda equestria fácil y sencillo (decía con tranquilidad) ¿recuerda mis ultimas palabras antes de ser exiliado?

 **Princesa Celestia:** como olvidarlas, esas palabras me siguieron toda la vida (decía melancólicamente recordando viejos tiempos)

 **Black Meiker:** a ver si las recuerdo (decía cerrando los ojos) yo volveré, no importa que, no importa cuando, volveré y terminara lo que comencé, pero mientras tanto disfruten de la magia caótica y se recuerdo bien expulse toda mi magia por toda equestria cayera donde cayera tendrá un poder caótico y mira promesa cumplida volví pero no quiero terminar lo que comencé (decía volviendo a ver el mirador por donde pasaba la nieve) te voy a decir algo, para que te quedes mas tranquila (la princesa se confundió por el comentario)

Tomo un respiro para luego ver de nuevo a celestia

 **Black Meiker:** los primeros 5000 años de mi encarcelamiento no dude en intentar escapar, probé de todos la formas posibles y todo fallo…me había rendido… solo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo de que volviese aquí sabes el resto de los 5000 años que estuve encerrado no podía hacer nada mas que recordar y ver a mis guardianes ellos no se dieran cuenta de mi existencia siquiera sabes ese fue el tiempo mas aburrido da casi toda mi vida (decía con una sonrisa) solo podía pensar y pensar intentando recordar todo lo que había hecho mal y bien y me preguntaba ¿Cuántas vidas me lleve?, ¿Cuántas familias perdieron todo por esta guerra?, ¿lo que hice fue correcto? (la ultima pregunta sorprendió a celestia) y sabes tengo que decir que encontré un raro sentimiento dentro de mi (decía tocando su pecho)

El se sentó al borde de la cama quedando bastante cerca de Celestia, pero ella no hico nada

 **Black Meiker:** cuando pensaba en los gritos de dolor de esos ponys, cuando pedían a gritos misericordia no me importaba mucho los mataba sin pestañar y con rapidez era una muerte piadosa (Celestia mostro una cara de disgusto y molestia),… pero cuando ellos pedían piedad por sus familias, por sus hijos y por sus esposas nacía un extraño sentimiento de no querer herirlos o lastimarlos era como si una aguja tocara mi corazón de piedra jeje (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Princesa Celestia:** sentiste… ¡sentiste piedad de ellos! (decía sorprendida) Meiker ¿entonces le perdonaste sus vidas? (decía con algo de esperanza… supongo que saber que le perdono la vida a alguien, podría decir un acto ¿bondadoso?)

 **Black Meiker:** no te emociones mucho eran pocos los que no mataba y era por que estaba de muy buen humor, porque sino (vio a la preocupación de Celestia) bueno tu entiendes (decía ya mas tranquilo) pero bueno como decía, sentía esa piedad se sentía tan raro e intente buscar otro momento muy parecido a ese y luego pensé cuando confronte a tu padre no sentía nada de ese extraño sentimiento sentía que haci lo correcto que él se lo merecía, el busco al diablo y me encontró a mí, solo mi justicia podía calmar mi ira contra equestria

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿a que quieres llegar Meiker? (decía con serenidad en su voz)

 **Black Meiker:** (él se quedó pensativo) digamos que estaba buscando ese raro sentimiento, quería descubrirlo de nuevo, sentir esa piedad y luego recordé cuando mate a tu… madre (Celestia no dijo nada en realidad no mostraba ninguna actitud o sentimiento) me preguntaba ¿porque la mate? Ella no me había hecho nada, yo no la conocí y luego me pregunte ¿Por qué mierda me estoy preocupando por esto?, ¿Por qué diablos quiero sentir de nuevo eso? Y luego lo comprendí ese raro y estúpido sentimiento me haci sentir bien…poder sentir que… no se… sentir que podía… (fue interrumpido)

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿sentir que podías salvar a alguien de ti? (decía sorprendida) Meiker tenias miedo de matarlos ¿verdad?, tu querías sentir que podías salvar a alguien, porque tu querías sentir que podías proteger a esos ponys, aunque fuera de ti, Meiker tenias miedo de ti mismo, pero te engañabas, pensabas que para conseguir mas poder no podías tener piedad de nadie, pero hasta tu no podías matarlos de una forma tan despiadada querías sentir a lo que tu llamas "ese raro sentimiento" es en realidad perdón y amor al prójimo o ¿me equivoco?

 **Black Meiker:** sabes Celestia, yo no soy ignorante, se que soy un monstruo y creo que soy uno de los peores, pero a veces quisiera sentir algo diferente ¡no sentirme un monstruo!, ¡no sentir que soy una pesadilla! ¿¡crees que yo desee ser esto ser un monstruo!?, ¡no Celestia ustedes, tú familia me obligaron a ser uno! (decía enojado y… espere este sentimiento es ¿tristeza?) y…yo jamás desee matar a cientos de ponys inocentes, j…jamás desee que todo pony que me viera saliese aterrado… yo jamás desee ser un error para la maldita vida (él dejo de hablar… Meiker hasta tu tienes tus propias penas) pero Solaris t…tenia que pagar por todo ¡NO TENIA OTRA OPCION! (grito enojado) t...tenia que p...pagar hasta la ultima pisca de sufrimiento que me hiso pasar (decía con una voz cortada, pero tranquila)

 **Princesa Celestia:** Meiker… (decía poniéndose de pie donde se encontraba sentada) no eres un error (decía acercándose lentamente)

 **Black Meiker:** no te acerques Celestia (decía levantándose de la cama y alejándose)

 **Princesa Celestia:** …tomaste un camino equivocado (decía acercándose a Meiker)

 **Black Meiker:** aléjate de mí, no quiero… (se callo con rapidez)

 **Princesa Celestia:** no quieres lastimarme, ibas a decir eso ¿verdad? (decía acercándose cada vez mas a Meiker)

 **Black Meiker:** no,no,no y no quiero tu lastima, no quiero tu ayuda (decía mientras sentía como su magia comenzaba fluir)

 **Rekiem:** no me digas que… ( **"tranquilo, solamente no quiero que se me acerca más"** ) esta bien (dije no muy confiado)

 **Princesa Celestia:** Meiker solo quiero ayudarte (decía acercándose más)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡mierda es que no entiendes que no quiero tu ayuda o algo que tenga que ver contigo! (eso sorprendio a la princesa) no entiendes que con solo verte recuerdo el maldito pasado, ¡cuando te veo recuerdo a Solaris!, recuerdo el maldito infierno que tuve que pasar por culpa de toda tu familia, por culpa de tu padre perdí todo

 **Rekiem:** este si esta poniendo feo **("¿se podría poner peor?"** )

Mientras todo esto pasaba se escucharon varios toques en la puerta para luego abrirse… oh, hoy no es mi día de suerte, saben porque… ¡PORQUE SON ALEJANDRO Y LUNA!

 **Luna:** hermana porque estas tardando tanto el desayuna ya esta lis… (se dio cuenta de Mieker)

 **Alejandro:** ¿qué paso princesa?, ¿porque está en shock? (decía viendo a Luna, para luego ver a Meiker) ¡a la verga! (decía sorprendido, pero luego se puse al frente de Celestia) ¿princesa se encuentra bien? (ella asintió) ¡de vuelve el cuerpo a mi hermano malnacido!

 **Black Meiker:** ¡lo que faltaba! (decía molesto) la enojona y el perro faldero

 **Alejandro:** perro faldero, su madre (decía molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** la suya (respondió con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** ese veremos, cabron (decía acercándose en posición defensiva como la de un boxeador)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡acércate viejo, acércate! (decía poniendo en posición ofensiva o como la de un ninja)

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¡alto los 2! (decía poniendo una barre mágica entre ambos) nadie aquí nadie va pelear

 **Alejandro:** y ¿Por qué no? acaso no quieren patear el culo a este imbécil

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¡claro que no! (decía sorprendida) por cierto no entiendo la manía de su especie de decir tales groserías (decía ahora molesta)

 **Alejandro:** ¡pues de la misma pregunta ¿yo porque diablos no debería decirlas!? (decía sin entenderla molestia de Celestia)

 **Black Meiker:** básicamente todos los humanos decimos groserías (nota del autor: y no es mentira es la pura verdad y nadie puede decir lo contrario)

 **Luna:** ¡ya basta! (decía ya molesto) ¡me podrían explicar ¿Qué está pasando aquí!?

 **Black Meiker:** solo conversaba con Celestia, pero tranquilo ya terminé de hablar con ella ya no tendrás que ver mi rostro de monstruo (decía con una gran sonrisa) jejeje deciárea quedarme más, pero digamos que ya tome por demasiado tiempo este cuerpo y como veo este podría pasar a mayores asique adiós (decía con ultima sonrisa) y Celestia espero no volver hablar de esto de nuevo

Sentía como o mejor dicho veía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer y veía como el de Meiker aparecía de nuevo

 **Black Meiker:** gracias por prestarme el cuerpo ¿esta bien lo que dije? (decía en duda)

 **Rekiem:** si mejor de que esperaba esa es avance, aunque no lo parezca

 **Black Meiker:** de todos modos, te debo 1

Sentí como mi cuerpo lo volvía a manejar de manera normal solamente sentí mareo…

 **Rekiem:** bueno, por lo menos sentí mareo en vez de dolor (dije tocándome la cabeza y luego viendo a las princesas y Alejandro) je, hola

 **Luna:** (ella se me acerco con rapidez) ¿estas bien?, ¿no te hiso nada?, ¿te duele algo? (decía preocupada)

 **Rekiem:** primero si estoy mareado, pero bien, segundo no me hiso nada y tercero nada me duele (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Luna:** ¿¡como puedes estar tranquilo!? (pregunto con sorpresa) ¡ese psicópata domino tu cuerpo!

 **Rekiem:** en realidad… (ella me interrumpió)

 **Luna:** ¡de seguro te derroto en tus sueños y tomo el dominio de tu cuerpo! (¿en serio me cree tan débil?)

 **Rekiem:** no es eso, lo que paso fue… (me volvía a interrumpe)

 **Luna:** ¡tranquilo, buscare un hechizo que te protegerá de ese monstruo! (decía saliendo volando por la puerta)

 **Rekiem:** ¡no espera! (muy tarde) Dios ¿así es siempre? (dije viendo a Celestia)

 **Princesa Celestia:** solo con los ponys que verdaderamente quiere (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** si para ella eso es querer a alguien no me imagino como será cuando este enamorada (decia con una sonrisa) no pero va en serio bro ¿te encuentras bien?

 **Rekiem:** algo mareado, pero bien en perfectas condiciones (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Princesa Celestia:** es bueno saber eso (decía viéndome) será mejor que bajemos antes que Luna hago una locura (decía con una sonrisa)

Con rapidez bajamos a la sala principal y luego a la biblioteca donde Luna busca un libro con rapidez, pero Celestia la detuvo con su magia

 **Luna:** hermana, porque me deti…(fue interrumpida por Celestia)

 **Princesa Celestia:** creo, que primero deberías escuchar primero a Rekiem (decía con tranquilidad y en eso fijaron la vista en mi)

 **Rekiem:** bueno… es que Meiker no domino, mi cuerpo, sino que yo se lo di a voluntad propia

 **Alejandro y Luna:** ¿¡QUE!? (decía ambos sorprendidos)

 **Alejandro:** ¡tienes que estar bromeando! (decía molesto) ¿¡por qué diablos le diste tu cuerpo a ese pinche demonio!?

 **Rekiem:** primero no me subas la voz y que yo soy el mayor (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Alejandro:** ¡no mame! (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem:** ok,ok, tranquilo deja me explicar (decía levantando un poco las manos) mira se que se ve mal de que le allá prestado mi cuerpo aun animal, psicópata y megalomaníaco (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡hey! ( **"sin ofender"** ) ¡si claro! (decía molesto, pero con una sonrisa) y lo peor es que es cierto ( **"jejeje"** )

 **Alejandro:** y ahora ¿porque sonríes? (me hiso gracia lo que dijo Meiker)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué? Oh… si lo siento (decía un tanto apenado) mira yo solo le presto mi cuer… nuestro perdón, nuestro cuerpo para que el viese la nieve

 **Alejandro:** ¡y lo estas aceptando!

 **Rekiem:** ¿y porque no debería? El después de todo es parte de mí y si lo rechazo me estaría rechazando a mi mismo y como si estuviera rechazando que tu no fueras mi hermano, pero si lo eres

 **Alejandro:** (el iba decir algo, pero se quedo callado) odio cuando tienes la tengas razón, bien explícate

Les resumí básicamente lo que había pasado de porque le permite a Meiker usar mi cuerpo (nota del autor: ahora que me doy cuenta eso suena muy mal… demasiado) que quería ganar su confianza y amistad y demostrarle que este mundo no están horrible como él lo ve y también Celestia conto de que había hablado con el…

 **Alejandro:** asi de básicamente de todo lo que entendí, tu (me señaló a mi) quieres ser su amigo (yo asentí) y su majestad (decía señalando a Celestia) quiero comprenderlo (ella asintió) se siente raro decir majestad (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** básicamente si

 **Princesa** Celestia: así es

 **Luna:** no… (lleva un rato sin hablar) no entiendo, como es posible que lo quieran ayudar (decía con muy tranquilo, eso da miedo)

 **Princesa Celestia:** Luna se que esto se puede ver mal, pero tenemos que comprenderlo para que no haga mal para equestria

 **Black Meiker:** ¡carajo lo sabía! ( **"¿Qué?"** ) ella simplemente quiere que yo no sea una amenaza para este mundo ( **"oye no creo que se haci"** ) si claro, ella simplemente le importa equestria y la mantendrá segura sin importar lo que piensen los demás aun sabiendo que puede herir a alguien ( **" cuando dices que lastima a alguien te refieres a ti ¿verdad?"** ) …,…,… (ese silencio me da una respuesta)

 **Luna:** ¡hermana el mato a cientos de ponys inocentes, mato a nuestros padres y dices que hay que comprenderlo! (decía molesta)

 **Princesa Celestia:** lo sé, lo sé, pero el ya cumplió su castigo 10000 años encerrado te parece poco

 **Luna:** ¡y te parece poco que haya matado cientos de ponys!

 **Rekiem:** Luna se que suena mal, pero si vieras la perspectiva de Meiker podrías entenderlo

 **Luna:** ¡no quiero entenderlo, tu no sabes lo que se sintió perder a mis padres, cuanto me costo reconoce que de verdad estaban muertos!

 **Alejandro:** …,… (el sabe lo que estoy pensando) bro, ella no sabe nada no la culpes

 **Rekiem:** lo se… pero duele y mucho (decía con tristeza) Luna, aunque no lo parezca si entiendo ese dolor (ella no comprendió) sabes mi madre esta muerta (eso la sorprendió) o mejor dicho murió asesinada... (decía con tristeza) y sabes ¿quién fue el asesino?... (ella no dijo nada) yo la mate (eso dejo en shock a las 2 princesas) se que suena mal, en realidad suena que soy la peor cosa del mundo, pero ella murió por desangro cuando yo nací jamás lo supe, pero me lo dijeron cuando era mas pequeño, no sabes el dolor que sentí al saberlo (decia con serenidad en mi voz, pero tenia dolor en mi pecho y un mal sabor de boca) tal vez no entienda como es perder al alguien al frente tuyo, pero lo que si se es que por mi nacimiento perdí a mi madre y tendré que soportar ese dolor por siempre (después todo quedo en silencio hasta que…)

 **Luna:** R…Rekiem yo (pobre no sabe cómo reaccionar)

 **Rekiem:** tranquila, no quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es que comprendas a Meiker, el perdió a sus padres y vivió en la soledad toda su vida solo quiero que ledes una oportunidad podrías darle esa oportunidad ¿por favor? (decía más tranquilo)

 **Luna:** (ella se me quedo viendo) e…esta bien, le daré una oportunidad, pero si falla (la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** no te va a fallar

 **Luna:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Rekiem:** porque me conozco muy bien (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Luna:** (ella me dio una sonrisa) esta bien lo intentare, pero no prometo nada

 **Rekiem:** a veces suenas como Meiker, a decir verdad (decia con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Black Meiker y Luna:** no me compares con ella/ no me compares con el (decía Meiker en mi cabeza y Luna al frente mío al mismo tiempo)

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Qué madres acaba de pasar? ( **"ni yo se"** )

 **Rekiem:** bueno perdón, pero gracias

 **Princesa Celestia:** bueno ya con todo esto resuelto vamos a desayunar (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Alejandro:** si por favor que tengo un hambre que parecen 2 (decía tocándose el estómago)

Bueno, no hay mucho que contar desayunamos y eso, las princesas me preguntaron varias veces sobre si quería hablar lo de la muerte de madre y yo les pedí el favor que no me preguntaran mas sobre ese tema ya que para mi ese tema es muy difícil y buena ya entienden… je ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy pensando para mi mismo, como si alguien me estuviera escuchando, esa ya seria muy cliché ¿no?, como sea me comenzó a pasar por los pasillos del castillo mientras espera la noche y la llegada de las manes 6, ver la obra teatro y volver a ponyville que buen plan, bueno después de eso me estaba pasando nuevamente por la muralla, pero esta vez habían guardias reales ellos me veía y hacían un saludo militar no me molestaba pero me sentía incomodo con eso que me tratan como un capitán es raro, solo hice que este lugar estuviese seguro como lo hacen ellos además no soy un soldado equestre sería mejor dicho que soy un mercenario junto a mi hermano, bueno ya que, me quedo en la muralla mientras veía todo la nieve caer no me daba frio ya que con mi chaqueta y bufanda ayuda a que no me de frio aunque prefiera el frio mas que el calor he de admitir que tanta nieve a veces me hace temblar, pero es soportable me quede ahí un buen rato pero escuche que alguien me llamaba

 **¿?:** ¡hey! (reconocí la voz con rapidez me volteé y vi…)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Shining Armor? (dije volteándome y viendo al unicornio) perdón, capitán Shining Armor

Shining Armor: (el se me acerco me acabo de dar cuenta que mide un poco menos que yo) si, capitán Rekiem ¿no? (yo asentí) vaya cuando vi la foto tuya en el periódico no podía creerlo

 **Rekiem:** que me veía muy feo (decia con gracia)

 **Shining Armor:** ¿Qué?, no bueno con toda la sangre que empava tu rostro pues no era lindo

 **Rekiem:** me le puedo imaginar (decia con una sonrisa girando mis ojos para otra parte) bueno creo no me presentando con debido respecto, como ya sabe mi nombre Rekiem sigo las maestrías de un guerrero y luchador, soy un humano, vivo cerca de ponyville, tengo un hermano llamado Alejandro él sigue las maestrías de un cazador y tirador, es un gusto conocerlo y espero tener un buen lazo de amistad con ustedes (decía levantando mi mano al frente de él)

 **Shining Armor:** (el vio mi mano) bueno, yo soy Shining Armor el capitán de la guardia Real de canterlot, tengo como novia la princesa Mi Amore cadence, vivo aquí en canterlot y para mi es gusto conocerlo y acepto su lazo de amistad (decía tomando mi mano y las agitamos ambos nos vimos y reimos)

 **Rekiem:** jejeje disculpe capitán quería ser cortes con ustedes, pero creo que se me paso la mano

 **Shining Armor:** jejeje tranquilo entiendo chico, de todos modos, es gusto conocerte

 **Rekiem:** el gusto es mio, por cierto ¿para qué me necesita capitán?

 **Shining Armor:** oh cierto (busco con rapidez en su bolsillo) emmm por cierto puedes decirme no mas Shining eso de capitán solo cuando estoy con otros soldados además tenemos el mismo rango

 **Rekiem:** entonces usted dígame no más Rekiem eso de capitán no va conmigo

 **Shining Armor:** ok (saco de su bolsillo una medalla que tenia en el centro una espada y escudo juntos, era color verde claro) Capitan Rekiem en nombre de todo la guardia real le das infinitas gracias por a ver defendido a Canterlot y al pueblo equestre te doy la medalla de honor de héroe al proteger casi con tu vida el pueblo de canterlot (decía poniendo la medalla en la camisa y algunos guardias reales que estaban cerca aplaudieron)

 **Rekiem:** g…gracias (decía nervioso)

 **Shining Armor:** deja me adivinar primera medalla (eso me sorprendió) jejeje, tranquilo a todos nos pasan (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** supongo que tienes razón (decía mucho mas tranquilo)

Rapidemente apareció una guardia Real y se puso al lado de Shining

 **Guardia Real:** ¡capitanes! (decía poniendo una pose militar)

 **Shining Armor** **y yo** : descanse (dijimos al unisonó ambos nos vimos y reímos un poco)

 **Shining Armor:** ¿Qué pasa soldado? (decía viendo al soldado)

 **Guardia Real:** capitán Shining Armor su tren a llegado

 **Shining Armor:** diablos (me vio a mi) me gustaría hablar mas contigo, pero llego mi tren así que… (lo interrumpe)

 **Rekiem:** no tranquilo solamente un consejo

 **Shining Armor:** está bien… (decía sin entender)

 **Rekiem:** con lo de novia yo que tú le avisaría lo mas pronto posible a tu hermana Twilight tu y yo sabes como puedes ser con estos temas de amor

 **Shining Armor:** (el se quedo pensándolo, pero luego mostro una cara de nerviosismo) ehhh tal vez tengas razón (decía pensándolo muy bien) gracias, espero volverte a ver adiós (decía alejándose con el guardia)

 **Rekiem:** yo también lo espero adiós (je que pony tan agradable, no entiendo porque en variedad de fic siempre muestran a Shining Armor como un pony bastante agresivo y que en el primer contacto con el es muy cortante y violento, pero aquí es diferente) tal vez es por ser otro universo…

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero a decir verdad sentía que algo iba pasar, todo estado muy tranquilo demasiado en realidad ¿Por qué no han atacado? Digo ósea se siente bien tener un pequeño respiro y eso, pero esta tranquilidad me pone de los nervios, yo solo espero volver a casa de una sola pieza…

 **Lugar: Estación de trenes de ponyville**

Mientras Rekiem pasa su tiempo en canterlot descansando tranquilamente los cazadores (aun vestidos como civiles) se encontraban subiendo el tren hacia canterlot, los 6 rápidamente fueron al vagón de más atrás donde había menos ponys y donde podrías terminar de planear con tranquilidad

 **Arcane:** bueno, ¿todos listos? (los demás asintieron) bien vamos hacer esto rápido (decía mientras se sentaba en la parte izquierda del vagón junto a Darkness y Shark, mientras que los demás se sentaban en la parte derecha del vago) bien explicare una vez mas el plan (decía con tranquilidad) según lo que pienso es que Rekiem y el otro humano deberían estar en esa obra de teatro que seda todos los años en la fiestas de corazones y cascos ya que si ambos son amigas de esas princesas hay gran posibilidades de que vayan

 **Shark:** ¿y que pasa si no están?

 **Arcane:** si llega a pasar eso pues deberían estar en el castillo y ese sería el plan B entrar, matar y salir como lo hacemos siempre (decía mientras lo veía) ok sigamos con el plan A Demon y Shadow ya saben que hacer

 **Demon:** yo vigilare que no llega ningún guardia para interrumpir en la tierra (decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Shadow:** mientras yo cuido los cielos para que no llegue ningún Pegaso a interrumpir la fiesta (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Arcane:** bien, mientras tanto Shark y Darkness ¿ustedes que van hacer?

 **Shark:** cazar un estúpido humano

 **Darkness:** no cabeza hueca, haremos una distracción para que los ponys piensen que somos la máxima amenaza

 **Shark:** ¡o si claro eso! (decía con una sonrisa de vergüenza)

 **Arcane:** asi es mientras tanto Blade y yo iremos a matar con rapidez a los 2 humanos

 **Shark:** ¿Por qué tiene que ir Blade? Digo Darkness y yo somos mucho mas fuertes que el (eso molesto a Blade)

 **Blade:** porque básicamente ustedes 2 son todo lo contrario a sigilo son demasiado fuertes y grandes y por eso mas lentos mientras tanto yo soy mas flaco y algo alto pero muy rápido y eso es lo que necesitamos velocidad no fuerza

 **Arcane:** exactamente y si todo va según el plan esos 2 morirán esta misma noche

 **Darkness:** sorprendente que todo esto lo estemos improvisando

 **Arcane:** lo se, yo espero que todo esto salga bien

 **Demon:** vamos, tenga mentes positivas lo vamos a lograr (decia mientras que sentían que el tren comenzó a avanzar) bueno aquí vamos

 **Arcane:** Shadow ¿cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar a canterlot?

 **Shadow:** pues son las 11:47 a.m. entonces y lo que tarde este tren seria 2 horas y media estaríamos llegando entre las 2:15 o 2:30

 **Arcane:** bueno eso nos da mas tiempo para seguir planeando

 **Shark:** lo que tu digas, yo me voy a dormir

 **Darkness:** no deberías dormir en momentos haci

 **Shark:** todo va salir bien de todos modos

 **Shadow:** dijiste lo mismo la última misión ¿y que paso?, te tuvimos que cargar todo el camino porque te habían roto las piernas

 **Shark:** ¡hey yo no sabía que esos mercenarios fueran tan buenos!

 **Arcane:** por esa razón es que hay mantenerse concentrado para que no pase ninguna estupidez

 **Shark:** esta bien, esta bien, intentare poner atención (todos a exceptuando Arcane dijeron "gracias") ¡molesten a otro! (decía molesto)

 **Blade:** no te enojes Shark, lo hacemos por tu bien (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Shark:** bien, mi trasero (decía mientras se acomodaba en la silla) yo mejor duermo se me van seguir molestando

 **Demon:** hay vamos no te pongas haci, solo estábamos jugando (el no puso atención)

 **Darkness:** no te enojos amigo, tu sabes que solo te molestamos porque eres el más pequeño

 **Shark:** ¡eso no me ayuda! (decía molestar)

 **Shadow:** ok,ok,ok lo sentimos, pero deja de estar molesto (decía intentando relajar a su compañero)

 **Arcane:** Shark (él le puso atención) tranquilo, se que pueden ser molestos, pero así son ellos

 **Shark:** lo sé, pero porque siempre cuando cometo una estupidez me le tiene que restregar en la cara

 **Blade:** por que es divertido (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Shark:** …,… iré al baño (decía levantándose de su asiento y retirandose)

 **Arcane:** (el miro a todos con una seriedad que mataba con solo verla) Blade, cuando vuelva te disculparas

 **Blade:** ¡pero…! (el vio el rostro asesino de su líder y trago saliva) y…yo, e…esta bien (decía con tono de miedo)

 **Arcane:** y para los demás si lo sigue molestan, se las vera conmigo y ya saben lo que pasa cuando estoy enojado (decía con tranquilidad en su tono y los demás asintieron con rapidez) bien mejor dejemos el plan para después (decía ya terminado la conversación)

 **Lugar: Castillo de canterlot**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas son exactamente la 4:45 p.m. no había pasado mucho que digamos converse con mi hermano durante todo este tiempo, mientras el me contaba en todo el tiempo que pasábamos separados y yo lo que contaba que había pasado en todo este tiempo, conversamos, reímos, no la pasamos genial como en los viejos tiempos lo que me sorprendió es que Meiker no a dicho nada, casualmente habla en momentos incomodos, asi no me preocupe mucho por eso…

 **Rekiem:** vaya si que has pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos ¿eh? (dije mientras caminábamos por los pasillos)

 **Alejandro:** si… me fue de la banda los primeros meses fueron difícil pero luego todo volvió a la normalidad, gracias a Dios

 **Rekiem:** ¿te persiguieron?

 **Alejandro:** si bastante, tenia que entrar en peleas para poder que me dejaran en paz, después de que se dieran cuenta de que no podían conmigo pues fueron disminuyendo sus ataques, hasta el punto de manda personas por semana, pero siempre ganaba era como entrenar

 **Rekiem:** supongo que te la pasabas

 **Alejandro:** si era divertido, pero dime como te fue a ti

 **Rekiem:** eh no me quejo, la escuela no iba mal, cuando pelea solo lo haci cuando era necesario

 **Alejandro:** ósea todo el tiempo (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** jodete (dije con una sonrisa) bueno si solo me defendía cuando era necesario, me pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en mi casa jugando terraria o cualquier otra cosa para distraerme mientras pasaba el día y eso

 **Alejandro:** bueno por lo menos a ti no te perseguían

 **Rekiem:** bueno algunos estúpidos, se me venían encima y bueno jeje no tengo que explicar verdad (decía con gracia)

 **Alejandro:** ñeee ya entendí (decía con una sonrisa) jejeje me imagina a esos pendejos de mierda corriendo de voz

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué?, ¿acaso ellos tenia que huir de mí? (dije con una sonrisa) jajaja

 **Alejandro:** jajaja, ok, buena esa (ambos terminamos riendo YEPP, como en los viejos tiempos)

Después de eso tuvimos que irnos a preparar a nuestros respectivos cuartos, pero esta vez iremos sin traje, ya que con lo que paso la última vez ya considero el traje de mala suerte ,solo unos simples arreglos, nada especial, después de unos minutos ya estábamos listos, solo nos pusimos a esperar para que fueran las 5:30 la hora que nos dijeron a las princesas que las esperáramos a las a fueras de las castillo y eso hicimos…

 **Alejandro:** ¡mierda!, cuanto frio (decía mientras un aire frio aparecía de su boca al hablar… en realidad es que la nieve aumento mucho) ¡y que me puso esta chaqueta! (si se había puesto una chaqueta de azul oscuro para soportar el frio)

 **Rekiem:** te dije 2 veces que te pusieras la bufanda

 **Alejandro:** y yo te dije 2 veces que ¡NO! odia tener tanta ropa de invierno puesta ¡o lo que sea que tenga que ver con el frio! (decía mientras juntaba las y las frotabas mientras la ponías al frente del rostro para ir suspirando y haci obtener más calor)

 **Rekiem:** bueno, entonces aguante el frio (dije mientras comenzaba ver a todas las partes de ciudad donde estaban llenas de nieve y con hermosas luces y decoraciones navideñas je esto es hermoso)

 **Alejandro:** tranquilo e aguantado peores cosas que el frio

 **Rekiem:** es bonito ¿no? (dije viendo la ciudad)

 **Alejandro:** ¿a qué te refieras?

 **Rekiem:** la ciudad

 **Alejandro:** ah ya, pues (comenzó a ver la ciudad) no está mal

 **Rekiem:** (yo me reía un poco de su comentario) jeje ¿en serio?, ¿no esta mal?

 **Alejandro:** (él se molestó, pero sonrió) je, esta bien, esta ciudad es raramente hermosa a comparación a las de la tierra, se siente mas viva de lo normal, siendo una ciudad llena de ricachones, pero admito que… es bastante agradable y hermosa…

 **Rekiem:** sabes cuando veo esta ciudad pienso que hicimos mal en la tierra para no ver como esta ciudad, tranquilidad, sin robos, sin alteraciones, aquí seria un bonito lugar donde vivir

 **Alejandro:** no, yo prefiero vivir en ese castillo mucho mas espacio aire libre, donde hay animales salvajes, me encanta esa zona, donde hay mucha fauna me encanta

 **Rekiem:** si, tal vez tengas razón en eso (dije con una sonrisa)

Esperamos un rato más, es encantador este lugar tranquilo y algunos ponys que pasaban por ahí nos veían y hablaban discretamente, algunos ponys senos acercaron y nos hicieron algunas preguntas como "¿de dónde son? ¿Qué son?, ¿Cómo se llaman?" que respondíamos con gusto, hasta un potro nos preguntó si éramos superhéroes a mi hermano y a mi nos hiso gracia la pregunta, pero le respondimos que si el chico sonrió con felicidad y se fue con su madre, pero algo que nos sorprendió a Alejandro y a mi es que algunas yeguas nos preguntaron si teníamos novia…

 **Alejandro:** ¿¡WHAT!? (decía sorprendido)

 **Rekiem:** ¿¡p…porque preguntan eso!? (dije avergonzado)

 **Yegua:** bueno, es que son bastante…

 **Yegua** **2** : atractivos (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Yegua 3:** exacticos (decía con sonrojo)

 **Yegua:** y sobre todo muy fuertes (decía coquetamente)

 **Rekiem:** ehhh, p…pues no e…estamos en busca de u…una novia lo sentimos (las 3 yeguas se decepcionaron) perdón… (las 3 solamente asintieron y se fueron) que raro no Alejandro (no respondió) ¿Alejandro? (lo vi el pobre esta una mirada perdida) ¿estás bien?

 **Mientras tanto en la mente de Alejandro**

Alejandro: (¡SU PU** MADRE!, si voy a vivir aquí para siempre tendre que tener como una novia ¿a una yegua?, NOP,NOP,NOP,NOP… bueno tal vez…, ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA PENSE!?, AHHHHH se me está pegando la zoofilia de mi hermano, ¡NOOOOOOOO!, ¡NO QUIERO PERDER LA VIRGINIDAD CON UNA YEGUA O CUALQUIERA OTRA COSA DE ESTE MUNDO QUE SEA UNA HEMBRA!) ¡UNA MIERDA CON ESTE MUNDO, DIOS AYUDAME A SALIR DE AQUÍ (decía alterado)

 **Volviendo con Rekiem:** **(nota del autor: pobre Alejandro va tener problemas psicológicos :v)**

¿Qué diablos le paso a este ahora?

 **Rekiem:** oye ¿Qué diablos pensaste? (dije confundido)

 **Alejandro:** ¡NO TE IMPORTA! (decía molesto, pero avergonzado)

 **Rekiem:** ok,ok, pero no te enojes (dije sin entender la reacción de mi hermano… ¿que habrá pensando?)

Dejemos que el tiempo pasara hasta que pasaron 15 minutos y por fin llegaron las princesas vestidas con trajes de invierno (nota del autor: se los dejo a vuestra imaginación)

 **Alejandro:** p..p…porque tardaron tanto (decía temblando por el frio)

 **Rekiem:** bro en serio si quieres te presto mi bufanda y te calientas mientras llegamos a la obra

 **Alejandro:** n…no gracias (rápidamente vino una gran ráfaga de frio) mierda e…esta bien dame la bufanda (me la quite y se la pase, con rapidez se la puso)

 **Princesa Celestia:** lamentamos la tardanza tuvimos que resolver algunos inconvenientes

 **Rekiem:** no tranquila entendemos (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Luna:** esperemos no haberlos hecho esperar

 **Alejandro:** b…bueno m…me e…esta matando el frio p…pero no hay bronca (decía mientras temblaba por el frio)

 **Princesa Celestia:** por todos los cielos Alejandro, mírate

 **Alejandro:** t…tranquila d…de todos modos el frio no me va matar… creo…

 **Luna:** será mejor que vayamos rápido a la obra ahí te podrás calentar

Comenzamos una rápida caminata hacia la obra

 **Rekiem:** emmm bro (él me puso atención mientras caminábamos) ¿por qué hace como 20 minutos cuando vinieron esas yeguas, gritaste?

 **Luna:** ¿yeguas? (decía poniendo atención a nuestra conversación)

 **Rekiem:** buenoooo…

 **Alejandro:** ¡NO VAMOS HABLAR DE ESO! (decía molesto) ¡ya tuve suficiente que 3 yeguas nos intentaran coquetiar con sus encantos o esas mierdas!

 **Princesas Celestia:** ¿Nos podrías explicar que paso?

 **Rekiem:** claro ("desgraciado" escuche de mi hermano) bueno lo que paso fue… (una corta explicación después)… y luego mi hermano grito que lo sacaron de este mundo y bueno quería saber el porque

 **Luna:** entonces… ¿solamente fue por eso? (yo asentí y mi hermano se avergonzó) Alejandro ¿Por qué gritaste?

 **Alejandro:** men no, no voy hablar sobre eso, ya tuve suficiente por lo que pase mentalmente

 **Princesa Celestia:** por lo que escuche creo que Alejandro piensa que sería raro tener una relación sentimental con alguien que no fuera de su misma especie

 **Alejandro:** ¡hay por favor!, ¡que todos son adivinos aquí!

 **Princesa Celestia:** años de experiencia diría yo (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** (me acerqué a Alejandro) te mamaron (dije con gracia)

 **Alejandro:** ¡jodete! (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem:** pero ¿es cierto lo que dijo la princesa?

 **Alejandro:** oye no se acabo de quejarme diciendo que es adivina… ¡claro que es cierto maldita sea! (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem:** ok,ok ya Dios

 **Luna:** yo no le veo el problema (comento Luna) hay muchas especies que se enamoran entre si como grifos y ponys por dar un ejemplo

 **Alejandro:** si ustedes lo ven como una cosa normal, hasta para él es normal eso (decía señalándome) pero yo no se nada de este mundo y para mi hacer una relación sentimental con otra especie animal es zoofilia

 **Rekiem:** no cuando la otra especie también puede pensar y ser independiente de sus ideas

 **Alejandro:** pero no puedo… se me hace demasiado raro y inapropiado

 **Princesa Celestia:** aunque tu sientas que sea haci de incomodo, no podrás evitar lo que sienta tu corazón (…sabias palabras…)

 **Alejandro:** juro por Dios que si llega a pasar que me enamore de una yegua me pegó un tiro en la pierna

 **Rekiem:** ¿en serio? (dije con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** …(se quedo pensando)… mejor no después de lo que paso con Yellow cream fue un sufrimiento para mi, muy grande

 **Luna:** ¿y Qué paso con Yellow cream?

 **Alejandro:** nada importante (decía con tranquilidad… jejeje casi se jode) lo que importar es que si me enamoro que Dios me proteja de sentirme como un maldito zoofilico

 **Luna:** por cierto ¿Qué es una bala?

 **Alejandro:…,…** ahora mismo eres para mi la perso… pony que diga, mas inocente que visto hasta el momento (Luna no entiendo) pues una bala es un proyectil que se dispara de una arma de fuego es muy potente y peligroso… y que voy usar con todo el orgullo del mundo (decía lo último en voz baja)

 **Luna:** ¿Qué?

 **Alejandro:** ¡nada!, nada

 **Rekiem:** de todos modos, deberías acostumbrarte a ese tipo de cosas en este mundo, que envés de ver mujeres veras yeguas o envés de hombre veras caballos cosos haci

 **Alejandro:** calle ya tuve suficiente al casi morir por unas pinches gomas de chicle… quedé horriblemente pegajoso después de la batalla con el rey slime

 **Luna:** y ni mencionar toda la limpieza de todo canterlot nos tomó más de 2 semanas

 **Princesa Celestia:** lo bueno es que todo eso termino (decía con tranquilidad) vamos ya casi llegamos

 **Rekiem:** y… ¿Cuándo veremos a las chicas?

 **Princesa Celestia:** después de la obra, ya que ellas van interpretar los personajes principales entonces en este mismo momento necesitan prepararse

 **Alejandro** **y yo:** que especifica (dijimos al mismo tiempo)

 **Princesa Celestia:** bueno no solamente les pide que vinieron a participar de la obra, sino que también vinieron a verte (eso me tomo por sorpresa) veraz cuando te quedaste aquí mientras que las chicas volvían a ponyville, todos los días mandaban cartas preguntando por ti y Alejandro, como se encontraban y cuando les dije que despertaste no sabes cómo estuvieron de felices por eso las invite a este evento

 **Rekiem:** (hay chicas…) bueno ahora sí que tengo ganas de volverlas a ver ¿y tú Alejandro?

 **Alejandro:** apenas si las conozco así que tenemos ideas diferentes (decia con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** hey no arruines el momento (el simplemente cerro el puño me mostro el dedo del medio) ¿en serio?...

Emmm después de eso no hubo mucha conversación algún que otra pregunta pero nada importante, solo sería cuestión de tiempo estoy feliz de volver a ver a las chicas, de haber podido levantarme después de 4 semanas y tal vez y solo tal vez volver a Meiker una buena persona por cierto el ha estado muy callado eso no sé si sea bueno o malo pero aun haci este día ha sido genial y espero que la noche también lo sea… pero aun haci siento que algo malo va pasar no se tal vez de tanto pelear o en efecto de estar tanto tiempo dormido…

 **Lugar: mente de Rekiem y Black Meiker**

Mientras tanto el animal de Meiker haciendo sus pendejadas como siempre…

 **Black Meiker:** ¡pinche escritor de mierda! (decía molesto)

 **Fenix (autor)** : ¡jajajaja! Lo siento tenía que hacerlo, ok,ok, volviendo en el tiempo 10 segundos atrás (continuemos…)

 **10 segundas atrás en el tiempo**

Mientras todo esto pasaba se ve como un Black Meiker, esta sentado sobre una roca o mejor dicho una gran gema de color negro que pasaba sobre el rio del puente del bien y el mal, se ve como el esta meditando tranquilamente, mientras pensaba en su situación

 **Black Meiker:** mierda me suavice (decía recordando la conversación con Celestia) doy asco (el comenzó a ver a un punto en particular) vaya… así que estas de vuelta, eh hace bastante que no hablo contigo… espectador… bastante en realidad supongo que el tiempo no a estado a mi favor o simplemente le ha dado pereza al escritor o lo que sea… yo me pregunto ¿que tanto nos vez?, ¿no tiene algo mejor que hacer?, como estar con tu familia, con tus amigos, jugar algún videojuego, estudiar o entrenar, ¿Qué te entretiene tanto leer esto? Tal vez sea por gusto propios, pero yo te digo aprovecha la vida porque, aunque no lo creas la vida es muy corta y hay que disfrutarla al máximo, sal has algo con tu patética vida antes de que se te acaba el tiempo, has que todo el mundo vea que moriste a lo grande, no como un pendejo viendo una computadora… (decía con tranquilidad)

El de un fuerte salto va a unas de las islas flotantes…

 **Black Meiker:** bueno, espero que Rekiem este preparado para lo que se viene… esa presencia es mas fuerte de lo normal…

 **Esta historia continuara**


	29. mañana gloriosa y noche de infierno P4

**Autor: Ahhhh estoy cansado, oh hola disculpa de que no haya subido un nuevo cap., pero he estado muy ocupado como para concéntrame en escribir algo, los estudios, la familia y entre otras cosas más personales y también la corrección de los capítulos que eso también lleva su tiempo, por cierto el primer capitulo de la serie ya fue corregido completamente y me quedo muy bien ve y míralo o primero ve esta parte como tu preferías, ahora sí, no te interrumpo mas lee con todo gusto…**

 **Capítulo 23: mañana gloriosa y noche de infierno parte 4 (final… nota de autor: casi que no, Dios santo…)**

 **Lugar desconocido:**

Mientras que Rekiem, Alejandro y las princesas, se dirigían a la obra de teatro, los semi ángeles observaban, todo lo que estaba pasando…

 **Rex** : jejejeje pobre Alejandro se tardará bastante en acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar

 **Greenforces** : y mas con lo del amor solo será cuestión de tiempo en que vea a las yeguas como otro tipo de mujer

 **Rex** : je si tal vez tengas razón… aun haci espero que eso no sea un problema para futuro

 **Greenforces** : ni que lo digas… el amor a veces puede ser muy peligroso

 **¿?** : pero puede ser la cosa mas hermosa que puede a ver en el mundo…

 **Rex y Greenforces** : inspectora… (decían ambos)

 **Inspectora** : vaya así que ya despertó…

 **Rex** : si señora desde ayer esta despierto

Inspectora: que bien, que bueno termine mis labores podre estar aquí mas tiempo (decía con tranquilidad) y ¿Por qué estaban hablando de amor?

 **Greenforces** : permítame explicar todo lo que ha pasado (después casi 20 minutos de explicación…) y Alejandro no puede aceptar un acto sentimental con alguna yegua ya que para el es zoofilia y es entendible y nosotros esperábamos que en algún momento se acostumbrase a este gran cambio de mundo

 **Inspectora** : entiendo… si que, al principio para las personas inexpertas como Alejandro, les tomara su tiempo acostumbrase a todo esto y una nueva especie, con seres desconocidos

 **Rex** : creo que es por eso que Rekiem y Alejandro se sienten más cómodo en el bosque everfree

 **Inspectora** : ¿a qué te refieres? (pregunto con tranquilidad)

 **Rex** : digamos que everfree es lo que mas se parece, aun bioma de la tierra con sus criaturas y propios seres, su bioma se maneja por si solo, lo que seria horripilante para un pony, es completamente normal para un humano

 **Greenforces** : entiendo, están en lugar que consideran un buen hogar para ellos… y para sus amigos claro…

 **Inspectora** : supongo que, hasta algunos seres, necesitan algo de su antigua vida…

 **Rex** : supongo que tiene razón señora

 **Inspectora** : lo que me sorprendió un poco, fue lo que me contaron de Meiker

 **Greenforces** : hemos de admitir que esa actitud también nos sorprendió

 **Rex** : Meiker, tiene un rencor muy fuerte contra su familia, no lo culpo, paso una vida que nadie quisiera pasar

 **Inspectora** : (la mujer se quedo pensativa a lo que dijo su compañero… "¿de verdad alguien puede sufrir tanto?" pensó para si misma) y ¿no ha dicho algo?

 **Greenforces** : no señora, lleva en silencio desde que Rekiem recibió la medalla de honor…

 **Inspectora** : ¿en serio? (ambos asintieron) tanto tiempo ha permanecido en silencio

 **Greenforces** : pues con toda sinceridad, prefiero que se mantengan en silencio para siempre

Todo quedo en silencio como si estuvieron esperando una respuesta

 **Rex** : ¿ustedes también pensaron que iba a responder cierto? (ambos asintieron) que extraño siempre que Greenforces se burla de el o lo insulta… el siempre responde

 **Greenforces** : admito que eso si es muy extraño…

 **Inspectora** : demasiado en realidad… (decía ya con un tono levemente preocupado) tendremos que resolver eso después… mientras tanto veamos a Rekiem…

 **Rex** : oigan… miren ya llegaron a la obra… (decía viendo la esfera)

 **Greenforces** : si y ya tomaron sus lugares

 **Inspectora** : al parecer zona para la realeza…

 **Rex** : je después de esa obra, por fin estará con las chicas, que bien por él y de vuelta a ponyvill… (los 3 sintieron una extraña sensación que percato a 6 ponys, un unicornio, 3 ponys de tierra y 2 pegasos)

 **Greenforces** : si… y no me gusta nada, esos ponys de tierra, sus cuerpos fueron rellenados con sangre de vikingos no muertos (decía mientras sus ojos brillaban de un intenso verde) ósea tiene una fuerza sobre humano… bueno en este caso sobre pony

 **Rex** : las pegasos… sus alas tienen plumas de arpía y sangre de demonio se moveran como como un trueno (decía mientras sus ojos brillaban un tono amarillento)

 **Inspectora** : el unicornio… es el que me preocupa más, él no tiene poderes de una criatura cualquiera, el tiene sangre de _**Esqueletron**_ eso aumenta su magia demasiado, además de peligroso

 **Rex** : viene problemas

 **Inspectora** : si y bastantes…

 **Lugar: teatro de canterlot**

Al pasar por las calles de canterlot se podía ver a las hermosas decoraciones navideñas, los ponys de la alta clase con ropa de invierno pasando por los caminos llenos de nieve y algunos… bueno muchos ponys nos vieron con impresión y otros mas pocos con desagrado, bueno que nos vean tanto se vuelve incomodo, después de haber caminado durante unos minutos al fin habíamos llegado al teatro, era bastante grande, había 2 pisos el principal que sería el de abajo donde había más ponys y el segundo que era como la gente mas rica de todo canterlot donde se podía ver todo el teatro y gran parte del piso de abajo...

 **Princesa** **Celestia** : ¿y que les parece el teatro?

 **Alejandro** : jhmm muy grande (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem** : Alejandro esa pendejada ya lo sabemos, se refería al aspecto del teatro (dije con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro** : ah, pues… (se quedo viendo todo el teatro) … muy colorido (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem** : ay no esté pendejo… (dije con tono gracioso) jejeje, discúlpenlo princesas lo que quiso decir es que muy hermoso este lugar

 **Princesa** **Celestia** : jeje que bueno que les guste

 **Luna** : vamos a tomar nuestros puestos (decía con tranquilidad, pero con una leve sonrisa) vamos…

Bueno tomamos nuestros puestos que eran los de primera fila, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo de esperar a que comenzara la obra…

 **Alejandro** : bro (le puse atención) ten, tu bufanda (decía quitándose la bufanda negra y pasándomela) gracias… (yo la tomé)

 **Rekiem** : ¿no tienes más frio? (dije antes de ponérmela)

 **Alejandro** : un poco, pero estoy bien

 **Rekiem** : esta bien…

Aun me sigo preguntando porque Meiker no ha dicho nada, pero bueno, aún tengo esa extraña sensación y esta vez es mucho mas fuerte como si estuviera cada vez mas cerca, esta ya no me gusta nada…

 **Mientras tanto a las afueras del teatro…**

El equipo de elite ya estaba completamente preparado para entrar y acabar con la vida de Rekiem y Alejandro mientras que ellos se encontraban conversaban sobre el plan, todos llevan ropa invernal para evitar el frio…

 **Arcane** : bien Shadow, Demon espérenos aquí y defienden la entrada principal si por si viene alguno guardia a ayudar a esos humanos ustedes los detiene ¿entendido? (ambas yeguas asistieron) bien Shark, Darkness ustedes tendrás que ser la distracción, solo destruyan y atacan a cualquier pony que haya en piso principal (ambos ponys asistieron) mientras tanto Blade y yo atacaremos a esos 2 bichos raros con toda la conmoción de la distracción, después solo debemos escapar

 **Shadow** : ¿y como escaparemos? (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Arcane** : (el saca del bolsillo del pantalón un pequeño mapa donde muestra la ciudad de canterlot y por debajo de la ciudad se veían unas profundas cavernas) debajo de canterlot, se encuentran unas muy profundas cavernas y si llegara un pony inexperto al entrar por estar cavernas podría estar perdido por días (decía viendo el mapa) que bueno que yo no soy inexperto (decía con tranquilidad) entraremos por estas cavernas y saldremos por ahí ¿bien? (todos asintieron) bueno entonces que estamos esperando vamos equipo (dijo con tranquilidad y su equipo asintió)

Mientras que Demon y Shadow se quedaban a fuera a vigilar el resto del equipo se adentro al teatro, con caminata lenta, para conversar un poco antes de que comience todo el caos…

 **Shark** : aquí vamos… demonios esto es demasiado fácil, hubiera deseado que fuera un poco más divertido

 **Blade** : oye, ni siquiera hemos comenzado la misión y ¿ya dices que la conseguimos? (el asintió) vaya superaste tu récord (decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Shark** : ja, ja que gracioso

 **Blade** : no va en serio la ultima vez lo dijiste al final de la misión (decía con gracia) pero tienes razón, esto ha sido muy sencillo

 **Darkness** : he de admitir que me hubiera gustado tener un poco más de acción (decía con tranquilidad) pero también me gusto tener un poco de paz el poco tiempo que me estado por aquí

 **Shark** : (suspiro con pesadas) quisiera… volver a tener mi libertad (decía melancólicamente) quisiera que todos volviéramos a ser libres

 **Arcane** : algún día hermano, recuperaremos nuestra libertad… (decía llegando al salón principal del teatro) bueno Shark, Darkness esperen mi señal (ambos asistieron y se retiraron a sus respectivos puestos) bueno ¿tú la vez? (el negó con la cabeza) yo tampoco deben estar en el piso de arriba, bueno Blade vamos quiero hacer esto rápido

 **Blade** : tranquilo Arcane, ya veraz que pronto estaremos de vuelta en nuestro hogar la gran y profunda mazmorra… sonaba mejor en mi cabeza (decía con una sonrisa) que pereza tener que volver a ese oscuro lugar (decía mientras comenzaban a subir las escalares al segundo piso)

 **Arcane** : lo sé, pero yo sé que, en algún momento, podremos volver a ser libres, ya lo veraz hermano, créeme que cuando llegue el momento seremos libres (decía con tranquilidad) mientras tanto hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer (el simplemente asintió)

Llegaron al segundo piso, pero fueron detenidos por 2 guardias…

 **Guardia** **real** : nombres por favor (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Arcane** : (su cuerno brillo en un tono de color gris) lo siento, no tenemos mucho tiempo asique (ambos guardias iban a detenerlos, pero fueron detenidos, sus ojos cambiaron a un color gris) nos dejaran pasar, y luego se irán a sus hogares (ambos simplemente asistieron y se retiraron)

 **Blade** : vaya fuiste muy rápido

Arcane no tenemos tiempo, seguramente los jefes ya deben de saber de qué Rekiem despertó, por lo menos si lo matamos nos den un castigo mas leve por nuestra incompetencia

 **Blade** : pero si hacemos los que nos pidieron, matar a ese bicho raro

 **Arcane** : lo se… pero ellos dijeron que lo matáramos cuando estuviera dormido, ya sabes cómo es _**esqueletron…**_ él quiere que obedezcamos sus reglas al pie de la letra

 **Blade** : no, no quiero ser castigado

 **Arcane** : nadie quiere por eso hagamos esto lo mejor que podamos ¿está bien?

 **Blade** : claro, pero… ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a los demás?

Arcane: para no alarmarlos, quiero que estén completamente concentrados en esto y espero que tú también (dijo viendo a su compañero y luego sentarse para luego ver los demás asientos y ver Alejandro y rekiem junto a las princesas) ahí están, ya los viste ¿verdad? (el asintió) bien solo será cuestión de esperar el momento perfecto, mientras tanto disfrutemos la obra (decía tranquilo)

 **Mientras tanto con Rekiem…**

Ya esta apunto de comenzar la obra y de admitir que estoy emocionado, ver la historia de los inicios de equestria…

 **Rekiem** : bueno, Alejandro con esta obra creo que sabrás mas de la historia de equestria

 **Alejandro** : oh, claro me interesa un montón de este mundo (decía con sarcasmo) si me duermo no me culpen, ayer no dormí muy bien que digamos

 **Rekiem** : ¿por?

 **Alejandro** : ehhhh, no quieres saber, créeme no quieres saber (me da curiosidad, pero si no me lo quiere contar yo entiendo)

 **Rekiem** : aun haci creo que disfrutaras mucho de la obra (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Princesa** **Celestia** : además podrás saber mas nuestro mundo y su historia

 **Luna** : además si te intentas dormir yo lo evitare no por nada soy la princesa de los sueños (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro** : lo que ustedes digan…

Bueno se escuchaba a todos lo ponys de abajo conversar y hablar entre sí, eso significa que muy pronto comenzara la obra, estoy impacientes solo piénsenlo estar en la obra de la historia de equestria, oh ya todos guardaron silencio, ya va a comenzar (nota del autor: bueno básicamente solo es volver a ver el capítulo hasta cierto punto)…

Se abren los telones rojizos, donde se puede ver una chimenea falsa y al pequeño dragón spike con ese traje de narrador o ¿escritor? No sé, como sea ya va hablar…

 **Spike:** Hace mucho tiempo, antes del pacifico reinado de Celestia y antes de que los ponis descubrieran nuestra hermosa tierra de Equestria, los ponis no conocían la harmonía, era una época extraña y oscura. Los ponis estaban divididos. Por el odio. (decía al final con fuerza)

Todos lo ponys se impresionaron

 **Alejandro** : ¿es en serio? (decía con gracia) con solo eso se sorprendieron

 **Rekiem** : shhhh… (él hiso silencio para luego ver como spike seguía contando la historia)

 **Spike** : Lo sé. ¿Pueden creerlo? (decía sin poder creerlo) Durante esa era, cada una de las tribus, los pegasos, los unicornios y los ponis terrestres. No importaba lo que le pasara a las demás. Solo su propio bienestar. En esos turbulentos tiempos, como ahora, los pegasos eran los encargados del clima. Pero exigían algo a cambio. Comida que solo podían cultivar los ponis terrestres. Los unicornios exigían lo mismo, a cambio de traer mágicamente el día y la noche. Y así la desconfianza entre las tribus se asentó. Hasta que un fatídico día, llego a su punto de ebullición. ¿Y que provocó que los ponis chocaran? Fue una nevada misteriosa que sorprendió a la tierra. Y arruino la precaria paz de las tribus. Los trabajadores ponis terrestres no pudieron cultivar su tierra. Los ponis terrestres se congelaban. El lugar de los pegasos no estaba mejor. Los pegasos estaban hambrientos. Y los unicornios estaban congelados y hambrientos. Hasta la magia de los unicornios era impotente contra la tormenta. Cada tribu se culpaba entre sí por sus sufrimientos. Y mientras más se enfurecía cada poni, peor se volvía la nevada. Así que se decidió que se llevaría a cabo una reunión para decidir la forma de lidiar con la nevada. Cada tribu envió a sus líderes. La hija del rey unicornio, la princesa Platino. La gobernante de los pegasos, comandante Hurricane. Y finalmente, la líder de los ponis terrestres, la canciller Puddinghead. Tal vez las tres tribus podrían arreglar sus diferencias. Y encontrar algún modo de superar ese desastre.

Bueno después de esto salieron las chicas interpretando a los personajes, pero ya saben ya no como la historia sino como la obra de teatro…

Bueno la obra siguió como se debía con la discusión de las 3 líderes de cada tribu, después como se reunían con sus por así decirlos sus manos derecha ósea la soldado Pancy la mano derecha de la comandante, clover la sabia mano derecha de la princesa y Smart Cookie mano derecha de la canciller

Como cada un planeo, buscar nuevas tierras, y como comenzaban a viajar a lo que serias nuevas tierras que sería equestria,

Y como las 3 líderes encontraron al mismo tiempo lo que es equestria acabando peleando por esas tierras…

Mierda me dieron ganas de ir al baño, no quisiera ir, pero el ganso esta llamando…

 **Rekiem** : disculpen voy al baño (decía en silencio)

 **Luna** : ¿sabes dónde está el baño? (pregunto también en silencio)

 **Rekiem** : si los via allá atrás ya vuelvo (ambas princesas, asistieron, pero mi hermano no dijo nada) ¿bro? (no respondió) ¿Alejandro? (no respondió) ¡Alejandro! (decía ya agitándolo)

 **Alejandro** : ¡no soy zoofilico! (decía en voz alta haciendo que variedad de ponys nos vieran) ¿eh?, ¿Qué paso?

 **Rekiem** : Alejandro… (el me puso atención) ¿duermes con lo ojos abiertos?

 **Alejandro** : eh, ha veces (decía sin comprender la pregunta, pero luego recordó en donde estábamos) e…espera dije en v…voz alta

 **Rekiem** : si… (dije con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Alejandro** : (él se avergonzó mucho) mierda (decía en silencio) perdón, pero me gano el sueño

 **Rekiem** : tranquilo intenta mantenerte despierto, ya estamos a mitad de obra

 **Alejandro** : está bien...

 **Rekiem** : ya vuelvo…

 **Alejandro** : ¿A dónde vas?

 **Rekiem** : al baño, ya vuelvo (el asintió, entonces me fui)

 **Mientras tanto con Arcane y Blade**

 **Ambos** se dieron cuenta de como Rekiem se retiraba al baño…

 **Arcane** : Blade creo llego la oportunidad y será mas silencio de lo que espera (decía poniéndose de pie) vigila al otro, voy a aplastar una cucaracha

 **Blade** : ok jefe, buena suerte

 **Arcane** : ¿suerte?, yo me gano mi suerte (decía mientras comenzaba a seguir a Rekiem)

 **Mientras tanto con Rekiem…**

Entre al baño note que está bien que tenía hermosos jarrones con flores de color azul todo estaba de cerámica blanca y un hermoso espejo, Entre al baño con rapidez ya que quería terminar con rapidez con la necesidad que tenía, para volver rápido a ver la obra… bueno no tengo que explicar lo que hice en el baño… Sali para lavarme las manos y veía a otro tipo entrar, pero esto por alguna extraña razón no me atrae nada de confianza, en realidad siento mucho peligro…

 **¿?** : vaya, tu de ve de ser ese nuevo ser que salvo equestria ¿verdad? (yo simplemente asentí) vaya mis modales me llamo Arcane mucho gusto (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem** : yo me llamo Rekiem (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Arcane** : disculpa, es que soy muy curiosos o mejor dicho me atrae las cosas nuevas

 **Rekiem** : que bien por ti (dije cortantemente… sinceramente me siento muy amenazado, no se porque, pero no quiero que se me acerque…, por nada del mundo quiere que este cerca de mi…) bueno creo que me voy (decia mientras me intentaba ir

 **Arcane** : no, espera, espera (el puso su mano en mi pecho) mira por favor solo quiero a hacerte algunas preguntas

 **Rekiem** : mira ahora mismo no quiero responder nada así que si me dejaras pasar, te daría las gracias

 **Arcane** : por favor solo son unas simples preguntas (si haci me deja en paz…)

 **Rekiem** : está bien…

Arcane: te lo agradezco (decía con una pequeña sonrisa) bueno, ¿ahora mismo donde vives?

 **Rekiem** : (ok,ok, esa es la pregunta mas rara que he oído) eh, lo siento amigo, pero no te puedo decir eso por que es algo privado, y no quiero que venga todos los días a mi hogar haciéndome preguntas raras

 **Arcane** : vaya esta bien, ¿vives solo o con tu hermano?

 **Rekiem** : bueno eso si creo que lo puedo responder, vivo con mi hermano y otros amigos

 **Arcane** : ok (decía pensando en algo) bueno, ¿vives cerca de una ciudad o lejos?

 **Rekiem** : (otra pregunta muy rara) emmm creo que lejos

 **Arcane** : muy bien, ¿Qué se sintió a verse enfrentando a 2 inmensas criaturas, que posiblemente te pudieron a ver matado?

 **Rekiem** : bueno… no se como decirlo… miedo a morir, pero con valentía para proteger los a ustedes (dije señalando a el)

 **Arcane** : pero, ¿Por qué, acaso cree que no podemos protegernos?

 **Rekiem** : no es eso, claro que pueden, pero estamos hablando criaturas gigantes con poderes sobre naturales, que posiblemente tiene ejércitos tal vez mas fuertes (sin ofender a la guardia real… aun sabiendo que a veces no sirven para nada… ¡pinche madre recuerda a la policía de mi país!) por eso a veces hay que dejarlos a personas muchas más… como decirlos

 **Arcane** : ¿preparado?

 **Rekiem** : exacto, preparado, alguien que pueda protegerlos de esas criaturas, por que dime si alguien atacara a tu familia tú los protegerías, ¿verdad? (el asintió con suavidad) los fuertes nacen no para lastimar a los débiles sino para protegerlos…

 **Arcane** : ("el demuestra que de verdad quiero proteger este mundo, aun sabiendo de que no es ningún tipo de especie de este mundo, lo hace como su hubiera nacido en este planeta," pensó para sí mismo) ¿Por qué nos proteges?, por honor, por hacerte el héroe o simple orgullo (me sorprendió esa actitud agresiva, pero a la vez con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem** : ¿por qué?... bueno pregunta…, lo siento, amigo es que es difícil la pregunta… (jamás me puse a pensar el por que lo hago) tal vez, porque admiro este mundo, (eso lo sorprendió un poco) y me parece injusto que se enfrenten a seres asesinos que no respectan la vida de los demás, o tal vez porque… este mundo es la cosa que mas amo en todo el universo

 **Arcane** : ("…,…,…tal vez, me hayas agrado un poco…pero tengo que completar mi misión… pensó para sí mismo") te lo agradezco, (el puso su mano detrás de su pantalón)…tengo que decir que me agradaste un poco…pero (saco un inmenso cuchillo de filo negro) pero yo tengo que proteger a los mios…

 **Rekiem** : (diablos, diablos, diablos comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás) ¡eeeeh, s…si me ibas a matar para que tanta estúpida pregunta!

 **Arcane** : supongo que quería saber algunas cosas sobre ti tranquilo los hago con todos mis victimas (decía con tranquilidad) mira… Rekiem ¿no?... llevo una racha de 46 asesinatos por misión ( ¡A LA VERGA!) soy el comandante Arcane líder del equipo de elite cazadores del polvo negro al servicio del lord esqueletron

 **Rekiem** : (este pendejo me esta retando, ¿con un título?) bueno yo soy el capitán mercenario Rekiem campeón y protector de todo este mundo al servicio del que necesite de mi ayuda (emmm creo que el titulo que me puse esta bien ¿no?)

 **Arcane** : mmm, así que ¿campeón, eh?, bueno parece que el gran campeón va morir (decía poniendo en posición ofensiva)

 **Rekiem** : vaya que honor tienes, yo si armas y tu con un cuchillo que parece de carnicería

 **Arcane** : a veces debemos ensuciarnos las manos por un bien común (decía acelerándose a mi)

 **Rekiem** : (comencé a mirar a todos partes en busca de algo que me ayudé solo jarrones, nada que se considere un arma, mierda… espera aún tengo el gancho decía viendo mi mano con el gancho, esto me puede ayudar) mira amigo yo no quiero pelear mas en plena obra de teatro… ya sabes no quiero molestar la obra

 **Arcane** : tranquilo soy rápido y apenas acabe contigo iremos por tu hermano

 **Rekiem** : (eso me enojo) ¡no te acerques a mi familia!

 **Arcane** : tranquilo estarás muerto para verlo… (decía ya estando muy cerca de mi)

Me puse en posición defensiva, preparando cualquier tipo de ataque, Dios con esa mirada fría mataría a cualquiera, dio suaves pasos acercándose a mí, esperando, tomando me dé sorpresa hiso un rápido movimiento haci mi pecho logre esquivarlo, pero recibe una cortada en el brazo, pero me reincorpore con rapidez, tomando con rapidez el jarrón que había alrededor, lo comencé a usar como escudo bloqueando algunos de sus ataques, mientras bloqueaba los ataques, el me dio una rápida patada en mi pierna derecha, haciendo que me inclinara, seguido de eso pude ver el cuchillo que venia a mi rostro, puse el jarrón al frente de mio bloqueando el ataque, pero la fuerza del tipo es sobrehumana logro atravesar el jarrón no rompiéndolo, en realidad lo dejo ahí enterrado, "agh" senti una furiosa patada en mi pecho haciendo me caer "mierda" dije adolorido me puse de pie para ver como Arcane sacaba del jarrón el cuchillo dejando un inmenso cráter en el jarrón dejando a un lado se me acerco con rapidez, haci que se me vino una idea, con ayuda del gancho tome el jarrón y la atraje con rapidez, golpeando la espalda de Arcane el gruño de dolor, pero seguía de pie y me vio molesto, pero yo sin frenarme volví a usar el gancho pero esta vez en el tomando lo a él justo en el pecho, tomando por sorpresa, lo atraje con rapidez y haciendo un giro de 90 grados y con toda la fuerza que tenia lo estampe contra la pared detrás mío y escuche como la pared se rompía y se quedaba completamente quieto…

 **Rekiem** : uff… será mejor que traiga a la guardia real (dije mientras ponía mi mano en el pecho) diablos golpea fuerte (dije acercándome a la puerta)

 **Arcane** : ¿a dónde vas? (yo me giré con rapidez y vi como el comenzaba a moverse y salir de la pared) aun no hemos terminado

 **Rekiem** : ¡QUE DEMONIOS! (se teletransporto con rapidez al frente mio golpeándome en todo el rostro, tal fue la fuerza que atravesé la puerta del baño) ¡grrrrrr! (Mierda que dolor)

 **Arcane** : (en el suelo vi como su cuerno brillaba) equipo que comience la operación

 **En diferentes lugares:**

 **Equipo de Arcane:** ¡entendido! (dijo el equipo de Arcane es sus respectivos sitios)

 **De nueva cuenta con Rekiem:**

 **Rekiem** : ¿¡que hiciste!? (dije mientras me ponía de pie)

 **Arcane** : nada importante solo inicie la última fase de la misión

 **Rekiem** : ¿Qué misión? (dije adolorido)

 **Arcane** : pensé que era muy obvio (decía con tranquilidad) acabar con tu vida y la de tu hermano (decía mientras se me acercaba con el cuchillo en mano)

 **Mientras tanto con Alejandro y las princesas:**

La obra ya había terminado y Alejandro no se había dormido, pero fue porque vio abajo 2 inmensos ponys sacaban, uno un hacha y otro un mazo eso preocupo Alejandro y no solo a el sino también a las princesas, pero justo cuando iba a bajar para ayudar…

 **Blade** : emmm disculpen (Alejandro y las princesas vieron al pony) tengo un mensaje de parte de lord esqueletron

 **Alejandro** : no es momen… ¿¡espera lord esqueletron!? (dijo para luego recibir un puñetazo en el rostro cayendo al suelo)

 **Celestia y Luna** : ¡Alejandro! (dijeron al ver en el suelo)

 **Alejandro** : ¡este hijue…! (se guardó las palabras, pero patio con rapidez, las piernas de Blade alejándolo, para luego ponerse de pie)

 **Blade** : que pasa eso es todo lo qu… (lo hiso callar de un puñetazo en el rostro) ¡desgraci…! (otro puñetazo) ¡grrrrrr! (gruño molesto)

 **Alejandro** : estas pendejo se crees que no voy a tomar cualquier tipo de oportunidad (eso lo enojo)

 **Blade** : ahora entiendo porque los jefes los quieren muert… (puñetazo) ¡ACABARE CON TU VIDA! (decía furioso, para luego arremeter con rápidas patadas)

Alejandro, comenzó esquivar las patadas, pero con la incomodidad de los asientos a los lados le impedían moverse con comodidad

 **Luna** : ¡Alejandro abajo! (el sin entender obedeció y se agacho para luego ver como Blade recibía un potente rayo en el pecho mandarlo a volar unos cuantos centímetros)

 **Alejandro** : gracias (decía volviéndose a erguir, pero se comenzo a escuchar los gritos de terror de abajo, Alejandro y las princesas vieron como los 2 ponys comenzaron Atacar y aterrorizar a los demás ponys) ¡Ah carajo esto ya esta planeado! (decía viendo a los ponys huyendo aterrorizados) ¡princesas vayan abajo y ayuden a los ponys!, ¡yo me encargo de este estúpido!

 **Princesa** **Celestia** : ¿estás seguro?

 **Alejandro** : tranquilas cuando menos se lo esperen ya le estaré ayudando (ambas princesas asistieron y tomaron rápido vuelo hacia el primer piso) bueno ahor… (recibió una potente patada en el rostro dando un giro en el aire y cayendo con fuerza en el suelo) ¡agh, m…malnacido! (decía viendo a Blade)

 **Blade** : vez que no es divertido que te callen de un golpe

 **Alejandro** : (se puso de pie adolorido) es d…divertido cuando tu te lo haces a otros (decía con una sonrisa forzosa)

 **Blade** : ¿por qué esa estúpida sonrisa?, no vez que vas a morir

 **Alejandro** : si voy a morir que sea con una sonrisa (decía ya mas recuperado de la patada) pero ¿morir?, hoy no lo creo

 **Blade** : ya,ya, eso dicen todos pero al final (el saca una pequeña perla negra que luego aprieta con fuerza rompiéndola, invocando hacia una espada de doble hoja)…terminan pidiendo misericordia por sus vidas

 **Alejandro** : (el con rapidez saca un pequeño cuchillo de su zapato) esa fue la frase mas cliché que escuchado hasta hoy

 **Blade** : ¿un cuchillo? ¿en serio?, jajajaja de verdad crees que con esa cosita me vas a vencer

 **Alejandro** : (el de golpe se lanza contra Blade, atacando con el cuchillo, pero su adversario reccion a esto bloqueando el ataque y ambos mantenían una batalla de fuerza) … tal vez sea pequeño, pero… (el un rápido movimiento, obligo a Blade a bajar su arma para luego recibir un cabezo de parte de Alejandro) …pero siempre ha sido muy confiable (Blade se recuperó con rapidez y vio molesto a Alejandro) ¡venga! (decía retadoramente mientras corría en contra de Blade)

 **Mientras tanto con Rekiem:…**

Agh, ufff, llevo esquivando los ataques de este tipo mientras buscaba algún tipo de arma, pero comencé a oír un gran alboroto, abajo, pero no podía divisar lo que estaba pasando…

 **Rekiem** : ¿¡qué demonios está pasando haya abajo!? (dije mientras me acercaba al barandal para el piso principal y lo que vi me aterro, ponys lastimados en el suelo por culpa de 2 cabrones gigantes con armas y también como las princesas intentaban detenerlos) …no…

 **Arcane** : ¿te gusta el espectáculo? (decía con una sonrisa maliciosa)

 **Rekiem** : ¡MALDITOS COBARDES! (grite enojado) ¿¡atacan a civiles inocentes por mí!? (dije viendo la masacre de abajo)

 **Arcane** : no tengo la culpa, de que tu y tu hermano se hayan vuelto entrometidos para los jefes

 **Rekiem** : ¡tus jefes me importan una mierda, ellos no merecen ser heridas!, ¡esta maldita guerra es contra mi!, ¡no contra equestria!

 **Arcane** : los ponys son tus aliados ellos mismos, ya se metieron en esta guerra (eso me enfureció más)… de todos modos era cuestión de tiempo, para que comenzara la guerra, estos ponys son estúpidamente pacíficos… solo sería cuestión de que otro imperio los conquistase (decia con tranquilidad) no por nada sus tácticas militares son débiles, mira un simple grupo de 6, pudo entra con suma facilidad a Canterlot la ciudad capital ecuestre, sin sigilo, sin peleas, solo entrando por un maldito tren, tes cuenta de lo estúpido que suena (decía con una frialdad que nunca antes había visto) ¿quieres proteger todo esto? (decía levantando un poco sus brazos) una nación, ¿que no sabe de la guerra?, ¿Qué no sabe que es la sangre?, ¿Qué no sabe que es la perdida en la batalla?, estas defendiendo algo, que se quiere suicidar

 **Rekiem** : (cada palabra que sale de su boca me enfurece más, pero tengo que calmar, no puedo dejar que la furia me maneje…, no como otras veces…) ¡mientes, yo conozco mejor que nadie este mundo más que tú, más que nadie y estos ponys que tú crees son débiles, son los seres mas fuertes que conocido! (el no dice nada) ¡como dijiste ellos son lo seres mas pacíficos de todo este mundo, pero eso no los hace débiles eso los hace mas fuertes! (dije con fuerza) ¡a diferencia de ti o de mi es que estos ponys si razonan en momentos de conflictos, no se declaran la guerra o pelean por estupideces!, ¡esa esa la gran diferencia entre ellos y nosotros! (decía para luego lanzarme contra él

 **Arcane** : ¿en serio lanzarse haci en contra mía? (pendejo, estúpido)

Con rapidez dispare el gancho, pero el esquiva, pegándose contra el suelo, pero yo con rapidez cerré mi mano atrayéndome con gran velocidad, le ha propine una puñetazo en las costillas, para luego rodar en suelo, no pare, corrí de nuevo haci el, mando un potente derechazo en su rostro, para luego mandar una rápida patada en su pierna derecha, obligándolo a arrodillarse, tomo su cabeza y la comienzo golpear primero con puños y luego con rodillazos, para este punto ya había soltado el cuchillo y por si acaso lo patea a vete saber dónde, seguí golpeando, estoy enojado por su culpa ponys inocentes estas muriendo… esta podría decir… que esto también es mi culpa… tal vez su yo no hubiera estado aquí esto no hubiera pasado…,... ya deje de golpear, pero no se desmalla o se caiga al suelo, se quedo de rodillas, mirando al suelo, lo deje ahí pensando que no se podría mover, me acerque otra vez al barandal, para como estaba la situación abajo "mierda" esos 2 ponys están peleando con las princesas, iba a bajar con rapidez, pero primero decide buscar a mi hermano" ¡tienes que estar bromeando" Alejandro se encontraba peleando con otro de esos sujetos, ya iba salir corriendo para ayudarlo, pero alguien me sostiene fuertemente del cuello y es…

 **Arcane** : (el se quita un poco de sangre de la boca) jeje, bien, bien golpeas muy fuerte, pero… (sentí un fuerte golpe en rostro) …yo más… (el me azote con fuerza al barandal) …me agradas, de verdad, pero lamentablemente los jefes te quieren muerto y yo solo obedezco ordenes…

Arcane me comenzó, atacar sin parar, puñetazos en las costillas, en el rostro, sentía sus fuertes golpes como si fueran ladrillos…

Mientras tanto con Alejandro…

Mientras que Rekiem estaba siendo golpeado, Alejandro se encontraba en duelo contra Blade, ambos combatían ferozmente…

 **Alejandro** : que pasa estúpido eso es todo lo que tienes (decía mientras se protegía de los atasques de Blade)

Blade: apenas estoy comenzando (decía mientras intentaba golpear su pecho, pero Alejandro lo esquiva con facilidad) ¡grrrr quédate quieto! (decía molesto)

 **Alejandro** : ¿en serio?, jejejeje, eres idiota ¿verdad? (eso lo enojo más)

 **Blade** : ¡te matare eso te lo aseguro!

 **Alejandro** : no eres el primero en decirme eso (decía con tranquilidad) y mírame sigo con vida

 **Blade** : ¿¡como diablos puedes estar tan tranquilo!?, ¡no vez que te quiero asesinar!

 **Alejandro** : amigo llevo desde los 10 años peleando por sobrevivir, en la mismísima pobreza, varias veces me han intentado matar por ladrón, mentiroso, codicioso y por sobre todo… (el, en un rápido movimiento le da una patada, en la pierna derecha de Blade haciéndolo inclinarse) …ser un gran peleador… (decía para luego dirigir el cuchillo con rapidez a su rostro, pero en una rápida reacción mueva la cabeza hacia un lado, solo siendo cortado un poco en la mejilla) y tengo 22 años ya te podrás imaginar porque estoy tan acostumbrado a esto ( "aunque en realidad tenga 16, pero bueno ya se me aumento la edad no me voy a quejar más" pensó para sí mismo)

 **Blade** : (el se reincorporo, pero comenzó a ver Alejandro, fijamente) ¿Qué demonios eres tú? (decía molesto, pero ya más tranquilo)

 **Alejandro** : ¿yo? Jejeje (se rio por la pregunta) yo soy uno de los protectores de este mundo, soy el teniente mercenario Alejandro, campeón de equestria ("valió toda la pena ponerme eso título" pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro)

 **Blade** : (él le dé volvió la sonrisa) pues yo soy Blade, un guerrero de elite del grupo cazadores del polvo negro a servicio de lord esqueletron y mi misión es acabar con tu vida (decía mientras se preparaba, para atacar a Alejandro)

 **Alejandro** : je ven entonces y completa tu misión (decía mientras se ponía en posición defensiva) …claro, si es que puedes… (decía con una sonrisa)

El primer movimiento lo dio Blade, ataco dando un salto mientras giraba y dando un rápido atajo con su arma, pero fue interceptado por el cuchillo de Alejandro, eso sorprendió a Blade, pero no se freno empujo con fuerza a Alejandro, mientras atacaba con gran rapidez, mientras Alejandro bloqueaba y esquivaba, pero recibió un fuerte corte de parte de su contrincante por la parte de su brazo

 **Alejandro** : ¡carajo! (decía mientras veía el corte, para luego ver a blade) je bien…

Ahora el que tomo la iniciativa fue Alejandro, haciendo rápidos movimientos ataco a Blade, sin dar ni un solo respiro, mientras que Blade busca una oportunidad de atacarlo, Alejandro tomando por sorpresa a Blade se agacho y lanzo una rápida patada a los pies o en este caso a sus cascos, derribándolo, para luego rematar atravesando su pierna con el cuchillo en mano

 **Blade** : ¡AAAH! (pego un pequeño grito)

 **Alejandro** : (saco con rapidez el cuchillo) wow se que gritaste fuerte (decía poniéndose de pie, para luego ver como sufría Blade) ¡mierda, me pase! (decia para luego inclinarse) ¿estás bien?

 **Blade** : caíste (decía para luego atravesarlo con su espada de doble hoja en el hombro)

 **Alejandro** : ¡AAAAAAH! (grito adolorido soltando el cuchillo) ¡MALNACIDO, HIJO DE AAAAAAH! (siento como Blade saco de golpe el arma, se puso de pie con mucha dificultad por el dolor que tenía en el hombro)

 **Blade** : (el se puso de pie con dificultad y el comenzó a caminar hacia Alejandro) ¡agh!... Por todos lo cielos… si que duele, pero valdrá la pena con verte morir (Alejandro, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás)

 **Alejandro** : couch, couch (comenzó a toser con fuerza) ¡agh!, v…vamos amigo eso fue trampa… (decía mientras mas pasos hacia atrás)

 **Mientras tanto con Rekiem:**

Ya estoy desangrándome por la nariz y la boca por los golpes de este tipo, pero porque paro…

 **Arcane** : mira Rekiem... (decía sosteniendo mi cabeza y la giro para ver…. ¡NO, NO DIOS POR FAVOR NO!) te querido hermano apunto de morir asesinado, por las manos de mi mejor guerrero

 **Rekiem** : ¡paralo, por favor! (dije desesperado) ¡n…no lo hagan… es lo único q…que me queda de familia!

 **Arcane** : (eso lo sorprendió, pero se calmo con rapidez) que me importa eso, morirá y de ¿quién es la culpa?... tuya nada más que tuya

 **Rekiem** : ¡NO POR FAVOR, PAREN! (dije para ver como ese maldito esta sosteniendo a mi hermano cerca del barandal) ¡DIOS!, ¡NO, POR FAVOR!, ¡NO MAS DEJENLO MATENME A MI!, ¡PERO NO A EL! (dije a gritos ya desesperado)

 **Alejandro** : ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! (vi como lo atravesó por el estomago con su espada, para luego empujarlo dejando lo caer, vi como salía sangre de su estomago sin parar)

Sentí como si el tiempo se paraba, veía Alejandro…parado en el aire, veía su rostro de dolor, veía sus heridas, veía su cansancio…, murió, de verdad murió…

" _ **¿Qué vas hacer?"**_

Escuche una voz en mi cabeza, pero no era Meiker, su voz era tranquila, amable y sentía al escucharla tranquilidad, tenía la tentación de responder

" _ **¿Qué vas hacer?"**_

Volvió a preguntar… ¿Qué voy hacer?, murió mi hermano y muy pronto yo también… pero no quiero morir, tengo miedo… no quiero que pase esto

" _ **no quieres, morir ¿entonces que vas hacer para vivir?**_

Cambia la pregunta…,… sabia la respuesta, pelear, con todos mis fuerzas, pero estoy mal, los golpes de Arcane me destrozaron

" _ **tu dolor todo lo que ha pasado en este momento ¿de quién es la culpa?**_

Arcane…

" _ **el planeo esto, planeo como matarte, como hacerte sufrir… como matar a tu hermano"**_

¡tiene razón, el planeo esto, hirió a inocente, ataco a las princesas ¡Y MATO A MI HERMANO! ...,… pero como lo venzo el malnacido es una roca no lo pude herir con todos los golpes que le propine

" _ **aun te queda una opción"**_

Aceptare lo que sea para vengar a mi hermano

" _ **tu tristeza"**_

¿Mi tristeza?

" _ **tu dolor"**_

¿Dolor?

" _ **estas a punto de romper lo poco que te queda de paciencia contra este grupo que te ha hecho sufrir"**_

No quiero convertirme en un monstruo

" _ **solo un monstruo puede morir con otro monstruo"**_

Como lo hago no tengo tanto poder

" _ **deja salir toda tu furia"**_

Yo… (comencé a recordar todo como me golpeaban cuando era pequeño, como sufría por culpa de otras personas, como me moría en la soledad…,… como mataron a mi hermano…,… como retuve mi ira durante años)

" _ **¿Qué vas hacer, ahora?**_

¡MATAR A ESOS MALDITOS CABRONES!

" _ **entonces… ¡SUELTA TODA TU IRA!**_

todo el tiempo comenzó a seguir, veía como Alejandro, caía al suelo

 **Arcane** : bueno dile adiós a tu… (recibió un gran golpe de mi parte en su rostro, lo mande a volar contra un muro)

Me teletransporte con mi magia y tome en el aire a mi hermano, para luego volverme a teletransportar junto a las princesas que se encontraban protegiendo a los ponys de esos 2 imbéciles…

 **Luna** : ¿Rekiem? (vio que tenia en mis brazos a Alejandro) ¡a…Alejandro el está… (la interrumpi)

 **Rekiem** : …no aun respira… (dije viendo como Alejandro, respiraba con dificultad) llévense a todos a mi hermano también… sálvenlo por favor

 **Princesa** **Celestia** : Rekiem, ¿Por qué hay un aura roja saliendo de ti? (no me sorprendí… en realidad no sentía nada, solo me quede mirando fijamente) no solamente eso cambio, tu cabello las puntas ahora son rojo carmesí y tus ojos… s…son como los de… (ella estaba asustada de mi…)

 **Black** **Meiker** : …míos… ojos rojos como serpiente… sorprendente, cuanta furia hay dentro de ti

 **Rekiem** : (la suficiente para destruir a mi enemigo) princesa no importa mi aspecto ahora, váyanse

 **Luna** : pero… (la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem** : pero nada… váyanse (dije mientras veía y me acercaba a esos 2 inmensos ponys)

 **Luna** : ¡hermana hay que detenerlo, no podemos! (ella vio el rostro asustado de su hermana) ¿hermana?

 **Princesa** **Celestia** : tenemos que irnos Luna (decía levitando a Alejandro con sumo cuidado)

 **Luna** : pero… (fue interrumpida)

 **Princesa** **Celestia** : tenemos que irnos, sé que el podrá resolverlo, confía en mi por favor (ella se quedó, pensando)

 **Luna** : estas bien hermana vámonos… (decía para ver una ultima vez Rekiem) por favor cuídate…

 **Princesa** **Celestia** : gracias (decía mientras dirigía a todos los ponys a fuera, "esa mirada, es la misma que la de Meiker, cuando lo vi por primera vez, un asesino sin corazón o misericordia" pensó Celestia con terror "por favor Rekiem, no te conviertas en un monstruo")

De vuelta con Rekiem…

No siento nada, solo simplemente no puedo sentir nada, si mi hermano sobrevive a esto tal vez no los mate…, solamente quiero hacerlos sufrir y que pidan misericordia...

 **Rekiem** : …Meiker…

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¿Qué? (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem** : ¿quieres divertirte un poco?

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¿Qué tipo de diversión?

 **Rekiem** : el tipo de diversión de hacer sufrir a unos malnacidos que se lo merecen

 **Black** **Meiker**. Oh jojo, ya nos estamos entendiendo (decía con felicidad) ¿Qué quieras que haga?

 **Rekiem** : pelea, simplemente pelea, cuando se indicado

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¿qué te pasa?, actúas mas frio, pero siento una inmensa furia dentro de ti

 **Rekiem** : eso lo que me pasa Meiker… estoy furioso… (dije mientras quedaba de frente a estos 2 enormes tipos…)

¿?: vaya si que es mas pequeño de lo que pensé, ¿no lo crees Darkness? (Decía el pony con la masa)

 **Darkness** : pensé que sería un poco más imponente… (decía mientras me apuntaba con su martillo)…que raro, ¿Por qué tan callado?...

 **Rekiem** : …simplemente, yo no hablo con asesinos y cobardes…

 **Darkness** : asesinos ¿eh?, ¿Shark somos asesinos?

 **Shark** : no lo sé, tal vez hay que probar nuestros métodos de arte con el y haci sabrás si somos o no asesinos (decia con gracia) …¿te gustaría verlos?...

 **Rekiem** : y ¿a ti te gustaría ver los míos?, por que si ustedes siguen con esto… no tendré ni una pisca de piedad, solo verán su sangre caer… y cuando menos se lo esperen ya estarán pidiendo por sus vidas… y yo responderé ¿te gusto mi arte? (dije con un tono tétrico y frio)

 **Shark** : jejeje me agradas haces buenas bromas, que mal que tendré que matarte (decía levantado su maso, para luego bajarlo a gran velocidad)

 **Rekiem** : …no digan que no se los advertí… (dije mientras reaccionaba con rapidez y esquivaba con suma facilidad)

 **Nota de autor: antes continuar, voy explicar ahora mismo el modo que tomo Rekiem, ahora misma esta en un estado de furia casi total, pero no de destrucción y caos, sino en la forma de un asesino que no va tener piedad de nada que sea su enemigo, siendo una persona completamente fría y saca lo peor de si mismo, pierde casi totalmente todo a lo que nosotros llamamos humanidad**

 **Modo furia:**

 _ **Ventajas:**_ _ **Aumenta su fuerza y magia en grandes cantidades, su sentido del dolor lo pierde casi por completo, su reacción aumenta**_

 _ **Desventajas:**_ _ **su resistencia disminuye según el tiempo que pase con este modo, se le dificulta mas moverse por toda la concentración y sobre fuerza para controlar todo el poder que tiene**_

 **Y para los que pregunten ¿si esto es de terraria?, si y no, es que esto lo saque de un mod de terraria, ósea es de terraria sin ser terraria ¡y ya no voy explicar más! ¡SIGAMOS!**

 **Rekiem** : son muy lentos (dije mientras esquiva sus ataques) solo con ver sus movimientos ya se lo que van hacer

 **Shark** : quédate quieto… (decía molesto)

Mientras esquiva uno de sus ataques salte con bastante fuerza y dando un pequeño giro le patea el rostro a ese tal ¿Shark creo que era su nombre?, haciendo lo retroceder, mientras que el otro Darkness, me tomo de la cabeza para luego azotarme, con fuerza contra el suelo…

 **Darkness** : ¿qué te pareció eso? (decia con gracia, para luego golpearme con el maso en la espalda) ¿y eso? (comenzó a golpear sin parar) ¿que pasa?, ¿no disque nos ibas hacer sufrir?, hasta que pidiéramos misericordia jajajajajaja (paro) ¿ya estas muerto? Jejejeje (se reía de mi sufrimiento)

 **Rekiem** : (me puso de pie con tranquilidad y estaba en shock por verme levantado) ¿eso es todo, pensé que eras más fuerte (dije mientras me estiraba un poco y se escucharon varios "Crack" y otros raros ruidos que venían parte de mis huesos, me volteé y vi como el tipo daba pasos hacia atrás)

 **Darkness** : ¿qué d….demonios eres?, debí haberte roto la columna deberías estar muerto ¿¡que eres tú!? (decía molesto)

 **Rekiem** : …supongo…, (me teletransporté detrás de él) que soy un demonio… (dije mientras le meti una patada… bueno en sus partes íntimas… cayo de rodillas y comenzó a toser y a escupir sin parar) sabes… no mentí cuando dije que no los iba tratar sin piedad… (lo patee con fuerza en la cabeza, tal fue la fuerza que lo mande contra variedad de asientos) …los quiero hacer sufrir, hasta lloren de dolor, que no se puedan mover por la intensidad de mis golpees y al final que ardan en el infierno… ¿buen plan no lo crees?

 **Shark** : demasiado bueno diría yo (decía mientras estaba apunto del golpearme con la masa, pero la detuve con mi mano me corte claro, pero no me importo) ¿¡que!? (comencé a sacer energía de mi mano, para luego ver como se derretía la inmensa masa por todo el calor de mi magia)

 **Rekiem** : después me encargo de voz, por ahora no molestes (dije mientras salía de mi mano un gran esfera de energía que chocando contra Shark, golpeándose con fuerza contra el suelo y girando para no levantarse) …que mal, no lo mate… (dije, para luego ver Darkness, apenas se puede poner de pie)…bueno… (dispare, un rayo de energía contra a el haciendo caer de nuevo) …sabes esto nunca hubiera pasado… (otro disparo)… si ustedes no hubieran aparecido (otro disparo, cada vez estoy más cerca de él)… pero, tú no tienes la culpa, la tiene ese tal Arcane, pero…(tome su martillo con mí magia, que había soltado por el impacto) matar inocentes es un acto imperdonable… (estoy al frente de él, levanto el martillo, apuntando a su cabeza) … espero que tu castigo sea el peor de todos… (solo vi como sus ojos se pusieron como platos al verme) …adios…

Baje con fuerza el martillo, cerro sus ojos esperando la muerte, pero ese maldito unicornio apareció y coloco un escudo protegiéndolo…

 **Arcane** : ¿Darkness estas bien?

 **Darkness** : no puedo ir por mi oreja derecha (…la que yo patee, supongo…)

 **Arcane** : ¿puede pelear?

 **Darkness** : no lo s… ¡Arcane cuidado! (decía levantándose quedandose un poco inclinado)

De un golpe con el martillo rompe el escudo de Arcane, solté el martillo y me teletransporte detrás de Darkness y piso con fuerza su rodilla y escuche un "CRACK" hueso roto…

 **Darkness** : AAAAAAH

 **Arcane** : ¡Darkness! (decía con tono preocupado, para luego verme y comenzarme atacarme) ¡aléjate de, el!

 **Rekiem** : …solo lo estoy castigando por lo que hiso… nadie mata inocentes

 **Arcane** : ("que le esta pasando, ese tono frio y con desprecio, parece un maldito monstruo" pensó para sí mismo) ¡que te paso, no eres el mismo!

 **Rekiem** : nada… solo estoy enojado… (…Meiker…)

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¿Qué?

 **Rekiem** : llego la hora

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¿que quieres que haga?

 **Rekiem** : cuando diga golpees, golpeas vale

 **Black** **Meiker** : claro jefazo, tu avísame

Seguía esquivando, me estoy cansando un poco, pero solo estoy esperando la oportunidad, ¡te tengo!... sostuve su mano derecha con fuerza, mientras que lo golpe con fuerza en el rostro con mi mano libre, me detuvo sosteniendo mi mano, pero era lo que quería…

 **Rekiem** : (…Meiker, golpea… vi como salía de mi cuerpo la ilusión de Meiker y comenzó golpear las costillas, pecho y parte del cuello de Arcane, veía su rostro, veía como comenzaba a sufrir, al final una potente patada En pecho, alejándolo de mi) ¿te gusto?

 **Arcane** : ¿q…que hiciste?,couch, couch, (me teletransporté al frente de él)

 **Rekiem** : (comencé a carga mi mano de magia) …solo me estaba ayudando un amigo… (golpee su rostro con mucha fuerza e iba salir volando por todo la fuerza que acumule, pero lo sostuve de su pierna, para luego azotarlo contra el suelo) …tú tienes, toda la culpa… (dije mientras me paraba a su lado) …nada de esto de haber pasado… pero no, tenia que aparecer y comenzar a matar… me dan asco (dije mientras comenzaba a golpear con mucha fuerza su rostro…

 **Arcane** : (B…blade… se comenzó a comunicar con el mentalmente)

 **Blade** : Arcane ya voy para allá Demon y Shadow viene conmigo, aguanta

 **Arcane** : (no… no venga… y…ya no es… ¡agh!...ya no es el… es un monstruo, los va a m…matar a los 3)

 **Blade** : no lo voy a dejar, ya voy para allá

 **Arcane** : (n…no le puede… ganar… no se, q…que paso, pero ¡AAAAAAAH!)

 **Blade** : ¡Arcane! ¿¡Arcane!?

 **Demon** : ¿Qué paso? (decía mientras entraban al salón principal) ¡Arcane!, ¡Darkness!, ¡shark! (vieron a sus compañeros en los suelos)

Vi a esos 3 ponys, pero el que mas me importo, fue el que tomo la vida de mi hermano…

 **Rekiem** : (me teletrasporte detrás de él) …tu…, ¡MATASTE A MI HERMANO! (decía mientras lo golpe con fuerza, haciéndolo rodar, y alejándolas de sus compañeras, ambas yeguas me vieron sorprendidas, pero antes de que hicieran algo, creo 2 inmensas bolas de energía en cada mano, y las dispare una para cada una, ambas se fueron volando una contra una columna y la otro contra varias sillas)

 **Blade** : ¡demon, Shadow! (me vio) malnacido (no respondí, simplemente comenzó a levitar varias sillas alrededor de él) ¿eh? (lo ataque con todas las sillas) ¡AAAAAAAH! (moví las sillas dejando al idiota arrodillarse por el dolor)

 **Rekiem** : je… ¿Te gusto mi arte?... (pregunte mientras me acercaba a el)

 **Arcane** : n..no te le acerques… (decía mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad)

 **Rekiem** : ¿aun te puedes poner de pie?, sorprendente

 **Arcane** : n..no lo mates

 **Rekiem** : lo siento, pero… (vi el martillo de Darkness y lo tome con mi magia) tengo matarlo

 **Arcane** : mátame a mi entonces

 **Rekiem** : jajajaja, no, tu castigo será peor aún (levante el martillo)

 **Arcane** : ¡NO!

 **Rekiem** : ¡SUFRE LO MISMO QUE YO! (grite mientras baje con todas mis fuerzas el martillo)

¡CRACK!... escuche con el sonido de como se rompía su cabeza… salía sangre, mucha sangre, estaba muerto…, no se movía, lo mas satisfactoria de todo esto fue ver el rostro de Arcane en shock, me le acerque…

 **Rekiem** : jejeje ups creo que me pasé… (dije con tono gracioso, el no respondía) ¡eso era lo que quería ver un rostro de dolor y sufrimiento! (dije con desprecio) espera que te duela para toda la vida… y _**sepas de que todo esto es tu culpa**_ (dije con una pequeña sonrisa) sabes algo… no te voy a matar, no matar a nadie mas hoy, pero es para que sufras de tu castigo y también (lo tome del cuello y lo levante) ¡SE VUELVEN LES PROMETO QUE LOS MATARE A CADA UNO DE USTEDES DE LAS MANERAS MAS LENTAS Y DOLOROSA POSIBLE! (dije para azotarlo por una ultima vez) vete ya pronto vendrá la guardia real…

 **Arcane** : e…eres un monstruo… (fue lo único que pudo decir)

 **Rekiem**. Si, ¿y de quien es la culpa? (dije para retirarme del teatro)

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Nota del autor: bueno,bueno,bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo porque de verdad fue difícil para mí escribirlo, pero salió con las expectativas que yo esperaba bueno espero que hayan disfrutado espero que comenten,sugieran,corrijan o escriban lo que ustedes quieran, les escribió su amigo el fénix adiós…**


	30. después de la tormenta viene la calma P

**Nota de autor: lo se… me tarde mucho mas de 1 mes, pero digamos que estado bastante ocupado, pero no estoy muerto, no que yo sepa jeje, bueno su cap perdón por la tardanza intentare de subir un cap antes de que se acabe el año, pero ya saben la familia es lo primero y yo espero que también estén disfrutando de sus fiestas con sus familias o sus mascotas, feliz navidad les deseo**

 **Black Meiker: ¡y yo también les deseo felices fiestas!, ¡espero que no se mueren antes de final del año!**

 **Fénix: basta no te di permiso de venir aquí**

 **Black Meiker: eres un amargado (decía yéndose)**

 **Fénix: no le ponga cuidado, lo decía de broma**

 **Black Meiker: ¡eso es mentira!**

 **Fénix: ¡cierra la maldita boca y vuelve a tu lugar!... continuemos…**

 **Capítulo 24: después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero…**

Caminaba lentamente, siento mi cuerpo muy cansando…, apenas… si siento las piernas, "hmmm" me acerque a uno de los baños, para intentar refrescarme con algo de agua de la llave, eso ayudara un poco, abrí la puerta con suavidad, me acerque lentamente al lavabo, y lo abrí…, pero cuando vi mis manos llenas de sangre, pero no era mía sino… del asesino de mi hermano… "jejeje" recordé cuando le explote la cabeza, fue divertido y más cuando Arcane estaba aterrorizado " si fue divertido" dije para mí mismo, abrí la llave dejando caer el agua entre mis manos, estoy muy cansando, eleve un poco mi cabeza para luego verme en el espejo del baño "¿eh?" no solamente mis manos estaban llenas de sangre, sino también mi rostro y gran parte de mi ropa, mi chaqueta estaba muy empapada de sangre, mi camiseta aun siendo negra se nota bastante la sangre, mi rostro tenia sangre fresca, por la frente, también me salía sangre de los labios, supongo de los golpes recibidos anteriormente uno me lastimo severamente los labios…

 **Black Meiker** : vaya… que masacre hiciste ¿no crees? (decía con orgullo y felicidad) tal vez no eres tan diferente a mi después de todo

 **Rekiem:** tal vez, quien sabe (dije mientras está a punto de salir del baño)

 **Black Meiker** : aun… ¿Aun sigues enojado?

 **Rekiem:** bastante… (dije mientras tocaba un poco mi rostro y viéndome por una última vez en el espejo…de verdad cambia mucho mi aspecto…)

 **Black Meiker** : mmm… que raro…

 **Rekiem:** me siento cansado… muy cansando… (dije cansando y me sentaba en el piso)

 **Black Meiker** : bueno sobre pasaste tu limite de magia, tu cuerpo llego a su límite, y posiblemente es que te desmayes… (caí de rodillas)

 **Rekiem:** (ya casi no puedo ver… pero recordé algo muy importante…) a…Alejandro… (me puse de pie con lentitud) debo s….saber si está bien…

 **Black Meiker** : yo que tu no me movería (comencé a caminar) ¡hey, no te muevas, recuerda lo que tu sientes yo también lo sentiré!

 **Rekiem:** tendré que decir que no amigo… mi único familiar me necesita… he iré pase, lo que pase…

 **Black Meiker:** eres un idiota muy testarudo… pero… entonces déjame ayudarte un poco (sentí como un aura azul me rodeaba) te di un poco de energía, será suficiente para que vayas, con tu hermano…

 **Rekiem:** gracias… (comencé a caminar rápidamente)

Mientras tanto con Alejandro…

En una camilla se encontraba Alejandro, ya con las heridas cerradas, vendadas y también despierto… en realidad parece que no ha querido dormir o descansar…

 **Alejandro:** ¡carajo! (decía intentando ponerce de pie, pero se lo evitaba una enfermera) ¡suélteme!, ¡tengo que saber si mi hermano está bien!

 **Enfermera:** ¡cálmese por favor! (rápidamente entraron otros doctores y también comenzaron o intentaban calmar a Alejandro)

 **Doctor:** señor cálmese o tendremos que dormirlo

 **Alejandro:** ¡una mierda! (decía mientras forcejeaba más fuerte)

 **Doctor:** gr… no tenemos mas opción enfermera duérmalo

 **Enfermera:** si… (decía mientras con rapidez una jeringa con un líquido morado) manténgalo quieto

 **Alejandro:** ¡OH NO ESO NO! (decía mientras comenzaba a patalear para alejar a ala en enfermera) ¡SE PUEDEN IR AL INFIERNO SI CREEN QUE ME VAN A DORMIR! (decía mientras le daba un potente derechazo a uno de los doctores, casi noqueándolo por el furioso golpee) ¡TE GUSTO! (aun muy enojado golpe al doctor que había al otro lado y se puso rápidamente de pie) ¡AGRRRR! (Siento un fuerte dolor por el estómago… aunque su regeneración lo ayudo bastante, en curar sus heridas, aun tiene que descansar) ¡joder! (la enfermera rápidamente se acerco a el y le inyecto el tranquilizante) …oh….mierda… (cayo de golpe dormido)…zzz…zzz…

 **Enfermera:** por Celestia, (con rapidez, comenzó ayudar a los doctores) ¿se encuentran bien?

 **Doctor:** golpea muy fuerte (decía adolorido)

 **Doctor 2:** duele… mucho (decía muy adolorido en el suelo)

 **Doctor:** nosotros lo ponemos en la camilla vaya y dígales a las princesas del estado del chico (decía tomando Alejandro de los brazos) hey ayúdame (decía viendo al otro doctor)

 **Doctor 2:** (se puso de pie adolorido) ¡auch! (decía un molesto por el dolor) yo lo tomo de las piernas (dicho y hecho)

 **Enfermera:** ya vuelvo…

la enfermera salió de la habitación para luego dirigirse a la sala de espera, donde se encontraban las princesas esperando en cómo se encontraba Alejandro…

 **enfermera:** sus majestades (decía acercándose he inclinándose un poco, para erguirse de nuevo)

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿cómo se encuentra? (pregunto con preocupación)

 **Enfermera:** su majestad, el se encuentra en condiciones bastantes optimas… en realidad sus heridas ya curaron (eso sorprendió a Celestia)

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿t…tan rápido? (pregunto con gran sorpresa)

 **Enfermera:** cuando lo trajeron se encontraba muy mal y ya nos estábamos preparando para operarlo, pero nos dimos cuente de que su cuerpo se comenzaba a regenerar con gran rapidez haci que, no hicimos nada, su cuerpo se estabilizo, solo dejando unas grandes cicatrices, pero necesita descansar

 **Princesa Celestia:** sorprendente

 **Enfermera:** el… (puso atención) el habla de buscar a su hermano que debía saber si está bien

 **Princesa Celestia:** ("de verdad ambos se quieren mucho" pensó para sí mismo) está bien, muchísimas gracias (ella asintió y se fue)

Ella se voltea y se acerque a los asientos de espera donde se encontraba su hermana…

 **Luna:** ¿Cómo se encuentra? (pregunto con algo de preocupación)

 **Princesa Celestia:** sorprendentemente sus heridas ya curaron

 **Luna:** pero ¿cómo?, nadie se puede curar haci de rápido (decía sorprendida)

 **Princesa Celestia:** no lo se hermana, tal vez su especie tiene una velocidad de curación mayor que la de un pony (decía mientras tomaba un asiento)

 **Luna:** (ambas se quedaron en silencio) …no puedo creer que todo esto pasara… (decía algo triste) lo que debía ser una hermosa noche, termino en un infierno

 **Princesa Celestia:** lo se, muchos ponys fueron lastimados, y posiblemente alguno murió (decía melancólicamente) hoy no fue la mejor noche que esperábamos

 **Luna:** je creo que la peor noche de nuestras vidas (otra vez silencio) …hermana… (Celestia le puso atención) cuando estamos con Rekiem… tu notaste que cambio ¿verdad?

 **Princesa Celestia:** hermana… (dejo de ver a Luna, y solo se quedo viendo a un punto fijo) ¿tu, recuerdas la primera vez que vimos Meiker? (ella asintió)

 **Luna:** cómo olvidar esa estúpida sonrisa y su repugnante rostro llena de la sangre de nuestra madre, de solo recordarlo me enoja… (decía un tanto molesta)

 **Princesa Celestia:** tienes algo de razón, pero yo recuerdo en ese rostro, miedo, soledad, tristeza y sobre todo furia una intensa furia, yo cuando recuerdo ese rostro me da mucho miedo

 **Luna:** ¿esto que tiene que ver con Rekiem? (decía aun sin comprender)

 **Princesa Celestia:** Luna cuando vi el rostro de Rekiem sentí ese mismo miedo, su rostro era inexpresivo, solo podía sentir toda esa energía negativa… era horrible… (Luna iba decir algo, pero fueron interrumpidas, ni mas ni menos que por las manes 6)

 **Twilight:** ¡princesas! (decía poniéndose junto a las chicas al frente de las princesas) ¿se encuentran bien?

 **Princesas Celestia:** nosotras nos encontramos muy bien y ¿ustedes como están, las hirieron?

 **Twilight:** no nos hirieron, apenas comenzó todas nos fuimos del teatro lo más rápido posible

 **Princesas Celestia:** es bueno saber eso

 **Rainbow:** pero, ¿qué paso allí adentro?

 **Luna:** fuimos atacados eso es lo que pasa y al parecer los atacantes buscaban asesinar a Rekiem y Alejandro… (las chicas se sorprendieron muchos)

 **Fluttershy:** p…pero ¿Por qué?

 **Princesa Celestia:** no lo sabemos con exactitud

 **Rarity:** ¿y los 2 como están? (decía muy preocupada)

 **Luna:** Alejandro se encuentra descansando en una camilla (decía tranquilamente)

 **Pinkie:** ¿y Rekiem, donde esta él? (decía con preocupación… las princesas no sabían como responder) se esta escondiendo para sorprendernos (decía con tono de inocencia, que a cualquiera le rompería el corazón)

 **Princesa Celestia:** el… el se encuentra (fue interrumpida)

 _¡PLACK!_ se escuchó como se habría con fuerza una puerta, todos se comenzaron a fijar quien había entrado…

 **Applejack:** ¿R…Rekiem? (decía viéndome fijamente)

Estuve caminado por unos minutos buscando la forma de llegar a al hospital, pero me guie más que todo donde estaban llevando los heridos del teatro eso me facilito las cosas, lo que no se me facilito tanto fue ver las miradas de los ponys hacia mi persona, era de miedo mas que nada, supongo que con el aspecto que tengo se me veo como un monstruo…

 **Rekiem:** (camine suavemente donde estaban las chicas y las princesas)…,….,…hola…,… (es lo único que pude decir antes de caer de rodillas, pero con rapidez me sostuvo… creo que era Twilight…) mi hermano… ¿esta bien? (twi me puso en su regazo… se siente muy bien)

 **Luna:** …está bien, sigue con vida tu hermano es muy resistente… (decía con suavidad y cerca de mí)

 **Rekiem:** …que bien… solo tenia que saber eso… para poder dormir un rato… de verdad estoy cansado… y tengo aun mas sueño con el cómodo regazo de twi… zzz…zzz… (lo último que vi fue el rostro sonrojado de Twilight)

 **Lugar desconocido…**

¿Dónde estoy?, no puede ver nada… solo siento un refrescante viento pasar por mi rostro, el sonido de las hojas, pasar alrededor… creo… creo que estoy en un bosque o en una llanura, pero no entiendo lo que esta pasando…, espera estoy escuchando pasos… no sé dónde… pero está cerca…

 **¿?:** que hermosa noche (su voz se escucha muy rara, entiendo lo que dice, pero tiene tonos muy raros… pero creo que es la voz de un hombre)

Escuche más acercándose…

 **¿?** : ¿oye que haces aquí? (pregunto una voz femenina e igual de distorsionada)

Yo iba hablar, pero no salía palabra alguna de mi boca

 **¿?:** ¿eh?, oh eres tú, disculpa no esperaba que vinieras hasta aquí…

 **¿?:** te fuiste de la fiesta sin decir nada, ¿qué esperabas que no me preocupara?, que te pasa desde que todo termino he visto tu rostro de preocupación, ganamos porque no sonríes…

 **¿?:** … sabes… si te dijera la verdad… este es el fin para un comienzo… pero será mucho más difícil más complicado, y sobre todo mucha más difícil, además no hemos ganado la guerra, solo una batalla y aun faltan muchas por pelear, para terminar con esto

 **¿?** : oye… no te presiones tanto… ya hecho mucho por todos aquí, no crees que mereces un reposo de todo esto, un descanso… se que todo se ha vuelto mas difícil desde que murió ke… perdón se me olvida que no te gusta recordar eso

 **¿?:** no…, se que al fin acabo tengo que aceptarlo…

 **¿?** : vamos adentro esta haciendo frio y ambos estamos muy cansados

 **¿?** : esta bien mi hermoso cristal de hielo

 **¿?** : te quiero…

 **¿?** : yo no te quiero (creo que se sorprendió la chica) yo te amo…

 **¿?:** jiji, yo también te amo…

 **Lugar mente de Rekiem y Black Meiker**

Ya no escuche nada más, solo infinito silencio… ¿Qué fue todo eso?... comencé a escuchar uno fuertes chasquidos, siento que abro los ojos

 **Black Meiker:** eh, Rekiem, ¡Rekiem!, ¡REKIEEEEEEEEEEM! (me levante con rapidez por el tremendo susto que me lleve, de parte Meiker que tenía un megáfono en la mano) vaya sabia que esta porquería me serviría de algo… (decía mientras lo lanzaba hacia atrás el megáfono) eh? Que extraño yo esperaba algo más… (" _BOOM_ " fue interrumpido por que había explotado el megáfono) seeee algo haci…

 **Rekiem:** demonios, Meiker, te pasaste mucho esta vez (dije adolorido en los oídos)

 **Black Meiker:** llevo como un 1 minuto llamándote y no te despertabas, yo no tengo la culpa

 **Rekiem:** pero aun haci te pasaste un poco…

 **Black Meiker** : ok la próxima vez usare una bomba es más instantánea y hace más ruidosa (solo me le que de viendo) es una broma, es una broma, (eso me tranquilizo) …o tal vez no… (decía silenciosamente y una sonrisa es su rostro)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué? (dije sospechosamente)

 **Black Meiker:** que me sorprender el gran poder que sacaste de la nada (decia acercándose a mi) pero lo que yo quiero saber es… ¿de dónde vino tanto poder?

 **Rekiem:** yo… no lo se… pero lo que si se, es que lo que hice fue la peor cosa que hecho en toda mi vida (veía como mis manos temblaban) asesina a un pony de una forma horrible…

 **Black Meiker** : te acostumbraras, solo impusiste respecto en tu territorio ahora no creo que vuelvan, por un tiempo claro... pero por ahora eso no me molesta… solo me interesa todo ese poder negativo que sacaste de la nada

 **Rekiem:** amigo no estoy de ganas de explicar lo que paso, porque sinceramente no se que paso… solo estaba furioso…

 **Black Meiker** : mmm, furioso, ¿eh?..., bueno… eso será un problema

 **Rekiem:** ¿eso que significa?

 **Black Meiker** : por ahora… yo que tu no me enojaría y mantendría la calma todo lo posible… y aprender a como sacar esa furia cuando sea necesario y en casos extremos… por ahora respira, cálmate y ve a tu lugar feliz (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** sinceramente, después esta noche, no creo que pueda estar tranquilo (me senté en suelo, nervioso por todo lo que paso) n…no puedo creer, que allá matado alguien de una forma tan jodidamente horrible

 **Black Meiker:** como te dije te acostumbras

 **Rekiem:** eres jodido monstruo depravado mental (dije asqueado)

 **Black Meiker:** y estoy orgulloso de eso, pero bueno

 **Rekiem:** …pendejo… (dije un tanto molesto)

 **Black Meiker** : …bueno como iba diciendo, no es tan complicado las primeras veces que mates de la forma en que lo hiciste se volverán normales, todo será normal a su divido tiempo

 **Rekiem:** no quiero ser como voz…

 **Black Meiker** : no tienes que serlo… (se sentó al lado mío) este mundo, sus seres vivos, sus plantas, todo lo que esta a nuestro alrededor, va morir, literalmente, solo piensa mira la vida es una hoja de árbol y la muerte es el viento, que sopla esa hoja y se la lleva, cada momento que pasa, cada segundo, algo muere y ¿Qué le pasa al mundo?, absolutamente nada, ya sea para bien o para mal, la muerte nos llega a todos, lo que importa es que decidimos hacer antes de nuestra muerte, decidir nuestro destino tener uma idea ser recordados no por ser un heroe sino por los ideales es que nos recuerdan, mirame a mi yo soy un gran ejemplo de eso… para el bien o el mal de los demás, tu seras el que tome esa decision

 **Rekiem:** (wow…, no es serio ¡WOW!) yo… (suspire) no quiero ser asesino, no quiero matar por felicidad, si quiero matar a alguien, quiero hacerlo por el bien de mis amigos y familia, y la persona que vaya a matar le de una muerte rápida, no hacerlo sufrir

 **Black Meiker:** es tu decisión, si haci crees, que puedes lograr mejorar el destino de este mundo, pues hazlo

 **Rekiem:** sabes lo que acabas de hacer, lo haría un amigo

 **Black Meiker:** ¿eh?, ¿eso que significa?

 **Rekiem:** me diste tu opinión, aunque fue bastante exagerada y muy honesta, me diste un punto de vista que de alguna forma me da un cambio de perspectiva, diferente a lo que yo sentí y vi, entonces Meiker… gracias…, gracias por darme tu punto de vista y también gracias por apoyar mi decisión

 **Black Meiker** : eeeeeeh, supongo que, ¿de nada? (jejeje, ¿acaba de agradecer o preguntar?)…esto de aprender sobre la amistad, será complicado

 **Rekiem:** créeme que no tanto, y que lo digo yo que solo tuve un amigo en casi toda mi vida

 **Black Meiker** : (el se quedo pensativo y luego suspiro) sabes… supongo que debo darte también las gracias (eso me tomo por sorpresa) supongo que tu fuiste… la primera persona que puedo considerar, ¿Cómo un amigo?..., eso creo…

 **Rekiem:** …Meiker…

 **Black Meiker** : no te pongas sentimental, eso no significa que vaya a cambiar asi como haci (de la nada sentí que un gran chorro de agua vino de la nada, empapándome todo) seguire siendo igual de molesto como siempre (decia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

 **Rekiem:** (yo comencé con rapidez a asentir) ¡asi que con agua!, bien (me puse de pie y comencé a crear variedad de globos llenos de agua)

 **Black Meiker** : oye,oye, vamos a calmarnos

 **Rekiem:** no, yo creo no (dije mientras me preparaba para lanzar los globos)

 **Black Meiker** : hay Diosito ayúdame de escapar de este demoño

 **Rekiem:** sobre todo, que el mayor dominio aquí eres voz… (dije mientras comenzaba lanzar los globos de agua)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡hay mama!… (decía mientras salía corriendo)

 **Rekiem:** ¡ven aquí!... (lo comencé a perseguir…)

 **Lugar desconocido**

Mientras que Rekiem y Alejandro se encontraban descansando plácidamente, los semi ángeles y la ángel, habían contemplado todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento

 **Rex:** (el pobre semi ángel se encontraba respirando grandes bocanadas de aire, para luego expulsar con fuerza) ¡hay Dios, hay Dios, hay Dios!

 **Greenforces:** ¡Rex por amor al cielo, ya cálmate! (decia molesto al ver a su compañero de una forma tan alterada)

 **Rex:** ¡como quieres que me calme casi se nos va uno al cielo!

 **Greenforces:** si… ya lo se, pero no se fue… casi… pero no…

 **Inspectora:** si no hubiera sido porque Rekiem, hubiera toda esa energía negativa, posiblemente ambos habrían muerto

 **Greenforces:** ahhh inspectora creo que a Rex le va dar un para cardiaco, (decía mientras veía a su compañero muy alterado)

 **Inspectora:** (ella se acerca a Rex) …Rex… mírame (el lo hace sola para unos hermosos ojo rosada) quiero que respires profundo, pero calmadamente, (el lentamente lo hace) cierra tus ojos (lo hacer) ve a tu lugar feliz y cálmate… (el poco se va calmando) ¿mejor?

 **Rex:** si gracias… y perdón por alterarme tanto

 **Inspectora:** se que es muy difícil ver casi la muerte de al alguien que debes proteger, pero es muy importante que mantengas la calma, y pensar que ellos sabrán como protegerse

 **Rex:** lo entiendo…, pero aun haci, si no hubieran actuado de forma rápida, posiblemente Alejandro, ya estaría en el edén

 **Inspectora:** pero Rex, ¿lo vez en edén? (el negó con la cabeza) ellos son fuertes y su fueron elegidos para esta misión es porque el multiverso los quiero vivo hasta que todo esto termine

 **Rex:** eso no es lo único que me preocupa

 **Inspectora:** ¿qué más te preocupa?

 **Rex:** creo que no soy único, que se preguntando que fue toda esa energía negativa que saco Rekiem… ¿de la nada?,

 **Greenforces:** a mí también me sorprendió, yo jamás he visto seres humanos, sacar tanto poder

 **Inspectora:** pero Rekiem no era el mismo, el se convierto en un monstruo, aun me sorprende que allá matado de una forma tan horrible a ese pony…

 **Greenforces:** no entiendo aun porque razón, el se convierto en eso… no sé cómo explicarme

 **Rex:** tranquilo te entendemos (se quedaron en silencio unos segundos) ustedes…, ¿creen que Meiker, allá hecho esto?

 **Greenforces:** podría ser una gran posibilidad

 **Rex:** pero como saberlo (se quedaron en silencio)

 **Inspectora:** creo saber cómo hacerlo (decía mientras se acercaba a la gran esfera) si Meiker la utiliza como comunicador porque nosotros no (mientras hablaba, puso su mano en la esfera)

 **Rex:** ¿inspectora?

 **Inspectora:** shhhh, me estoy concentrando (decía silenciosamente)

 **Rex:** oh, perdón

La inspectora se concentro, para luego ver como de su cuerpo un pequeño hilo de magia de color rosado, que atravesó la esfera

 **Greenforces:…** vámonos hay que dejar solo, para que este en completa concentración (decia cerca de Rex y en silencio)

 **Rex:** y ¿se le paso algo?

 **Greenforces:** no le va pasar nada, tranquila no por nada esta dotada con el aspecto de la magia

 **Rex:** esta bien, vámonos (ambos se retiraron en silencio, para no molesta a la inspectora)

 **Lugar subconsciente de Rekiem y Black Meiker:**

Bueno… eeeeeeeh, ¿Cómo explicarlo?...

 **Rekiem:** creo se te paso la mano con eso del sunami

 **Black Meiker:** gane o no gane (decía con una sonrisa)

Después de un rato de guerra de agua, todo, pero es que todo mi cabeza quedo mojada, había peces, saltando de por aquí a por allá, hasta un maldito pulpo esta en la cabeza de Meiker, y para colmo un pinche tiburón de mierda, me mordió, ¡y aun lo sigue haciendo!

 **Rekiem:** ¡quítate! ¡QUITATE! (decía mientras agitaba mi pierna, hasta que al fin el tiburón me dejo de morder)

 **Black Meike** r: bueno… fue divertido (decía mientras se quitaba el pulpo de la cabeza) y tu pequeña molesto, vete a la versh si me hacer el favor (el lo único que hizo fue escupirle tinta en todo el rostro) ¡malnacido pulpo! (de una rápida patada lo mando por los aires) ¡espero que no vuelvas!

 **Rekiem:** oye, tienes un poco de tinta, en… bueno en todo el rostro… (decía con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** (el se miro a si mismo, en un charco que había cerca) no se porque… siento que ya he visto esto antes (decía mientras intentaba recordar) … bueno que importa, no creo que fuera importante

 **Rekiem:** eh, Meiker (el me vio) estoy desapareciendo

 **Black Meiker:** oh, estas despertando, que mal, que quería jugar más con voz

 **Rekiem:** tal vez después, ¿esta bien? (el asintió) no sé por qué te dicen malo, yo creo que eres simplemente diferente, pero oye eso es lo te hace ser especial ser diferente, adiós amigo (dije para luego desaparecer por completo)

 **Black Meiker** : (Meiker vio como desaparecía por completo, y solo se quedo pensando en una palabra… **amigo,amigo,amigo** ) adiós y a ti también a ti amigo (decía con una sonrisa, bastante sincera) gracias por darme una oportunidad (decía para luego girarse) y ahora como arreglo todo esto… (cuando estaba apunto de usar su magia, vio como de la nada un portal se abría) ¿Qué mierda? (la inspectora había atravesado el portal, pero se veía muy cansada, que estaba a punto de caerse, sino hubiera sido por Meiker que la detuvo de caerse con rapidez) wooooow, ¿y tu como llegaste aqui?, no deberías estar es tu lugar secreto junto a tus compas

 **Inspectora:** M…Meiker, necesito que me respondas unas preguntas (decía débilmente)

 **Black Meiker** : Dios, mírate estas medio muerta (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Inspectora:** Meiker… (no aguanto y se calló de rodillas, pero el impacto fue suave gracias a que Meiker disminuyo la caída)

 **Black Meiker** : wow, wow, tranquila (el sentó en el pasto y abierto un poco de piernas, recostó a la inspectora sobre su pecho) respira y aspira, respira y aspira, ¿no queremos que te mueras aquí verdad? (decía en forma de chiste)

 **Inspectora:** e…esto es vergonzoso, ya suéltame (forcejeo un poco, pero el agarre de Meiker era mas fuerte) q…que me sueltes

 **Black Meiker** : ¡NOPP!, no hasta que te mejores aunque sea un poco

 **Inspectora:** m…me está molestando, ¿verdad? (decía mientras seguía forcejeando para soltarse de Meiker)

 **Black Meiker** : ya deja de resistir, gástate mucha de tu magia, para llegar hasta aquí, demasiado diría yo

 **Inspectora:** (solo pensó por unos momentos, para luego dejar forcejear) s…si alguien sabe de esto te j…juro que… (fue interrumpida)

 **Black Meiker:** no jures en vano, mi querida chica (decia mientras veía a la chica encapuchada) Oye, ¿podrías dejar de ocultar tu rostro? Es muy incomodo ver a alguien sin saber dónde están sus ojos (decía con gracia, y Meiker, escuche levemente una risilla de parte de la inspectora) ¡lo sabía puedes reír!

 **Inspectora:** eres un t…tonto (no lo decía molesto, lo decía con una pequeña gota de felicidad)

 **Black Meiker:** si, pero es te tonto logro hacerte reír (decía orgulloso) pero en serio, ¿te puedes quitar esa capucha?

 **Inspectora:** l…lo hare si r…respondes mis preguntas

 **Black Meiker:** oh, entiendo, cambio de información, ok ¿Qué quieres saber?

 **Inspectora:** se t…trata de Rekiem, sobre l…la energía negativa

 **Black Meiker:** oh mira yo estaba pensando lo mismo (decía un poco más tranquilo)

 **Inspectora:** ¿t…tu les diste esa energía? (decía mientras veía a Meiker)

 **Black Meiker:** aunque me siento alagado, que crees que le allá dado esa energía a Rekiem, para hacer que explotase la cabeza de un pony, lamentablemente yo no hice nada (decía con una sonrisa en su rostro)

 **Inspectora:** ¿n…no me estarás mintiendo?

 **Black Meiker** : mira yo cuando presento mi energía o mi aura, la presento de 4 formas de colores diferentes, azul,negro,purpura y verde y que este ultimo aun la tengo que recuperar de una reina, pero bueno, pasara mucho para que llegue ese momento, pero el aura que presento Rekiem era roja y yo no puedo presentar ese tipo de aura

 **Inspectora:** entiendo, pero ¿por lo menos sabes de donde vino todo ese poder?

 **Black Meiker** : bueno… no del todo (decía mirando al cielo) bueno como veo que tu eres una experta en magia, por que no cualquiera pueda entra a un sueño como tu lo hiciste (decía con gracia) de verdad aun me pregunto porque entraste de manera tan forzosa, me hubieran dicho y te hubiera permito entrar jeje… bueno como estaba diciendo tu debes de saber que hay personas o ponys que pueden manejar su magia por medio de los sentimientos

 **Inspectora:** si… pero lo que tengo entendido, es que ese tipo de magia es la mas honesta de todas… según el sentimiento sea más fuerte, el individuo se hará más poderoso físicamente y también mágicamente, pero hay muy pocos seres que nazcan con este don y mucho menos que sepan como manejarlo

 **Black Meiker** : vaya que eres inteligente, bueno lo yo supongo es que Rekiem, estaba manejando el sentimiento de la furia y enojo, y que se volvió un asesino en serie y que básicamente exploto la cabeza de alguien (decía con tranquilidad) ese muchacho sí que me enorgullece (decía felizmente)

 **Inspectora:** b…bueno, eso era lo que necesitaba a…ahora, me puedes soltar (decía ya un poco incomoda por el abrazo de Meiker)

 **Black Meiker** : no, hasta que te quites la capucha, era parte del trato

 **Inspectora:** mmm… (ella se queda pensando) c…cuando me veas, no te sorprendes a…al ver mi rostro ¿estás bien?

 **Black Meiker** : claro, aunque no sé porque me dices eso, solo es ver rostro de otra chicaaaaaaaa… (ella se quitó la capucha, dejando ver una mujer lobo, con cabello rosado oscuro con combinaciones blancas, pelaje blanco, pero lo que mas se notaba eran sus ojos, uno era un ojo rosado fuerte, pero el otro estaba casi completamente negro solo se veía un punto blanco) …aaaaa…hay Dios…

 **Inspectora:** te dije que no te sorprendieras… (el no respondió) ¿qué? me veo tan fea… ¿Meiker? (el no respondió y eso la molesto) mejor me voy de aquí (decía poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el portal) adiós (pero antes de entrar sintió como la jalaban de golpe y sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda) ¿¡que demonios!? (decía alterada y miro hacia atrás para luego ver a Meiker, con gran sonrisa en su rostro) ¿¡Meiker!?

 **Black Meiker** : ¡DIOS ERES LA COSA MAS HERMOSA QUE HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA! (decía muy emocionado y con gran felicidad) ¡si tuviera una cola de perro ya la estaría agitando! (decía abrazándola con mas fuerza)

 **Inspectora:** M…Meiker me q…quedo sin aire (decía con dificultad)

 **Black Meiker:** (de golpe la suelte) Dios, pero es que eres tan tierna (decía acercándose a su rostro) ¿Por qué escondes, tu rostro? Es muy lindo

 **Inspectora:** ¿e…en serio? (decía um poco nerviosa)

 **Black Meiker** : mujer he visto incontables rostros de chicas hermosas, pero el tuyo… para mí es muy hermoso, ya que es diferente y lo diferente para mi es hermoso, y tu eres hermosa para mi (decia tranquilamente y con una gran sonrisa, pero vio como la chica miraba hacia al suelo) ¿Qué dije algo malo?

 **Inspectora:** (ella lentamente levanto la mirada y se veía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro) n…no te agradezco por tan bonitas palabras (actuaba con tranquilidad, pero por dentro esta bastante feliz de escuchar las palabras Meiker) t…tu también eres bastante lindo

 **Black Meiker** : oh, gracias, primera vez que me lo dicen… (Meiker no para de ver el rostro de la chica)

 **Inspectora:** oye, esto se vuelve incomodo si me vez haci (decía la chica un tanto incomoda)

 **Black Meiker:** lo sé, es que me gusta mucho lo que mis ojos ven (decía sin pensar, hasta el mismo se sorprendió de lo que dijo) ¿¡que mierda acabo de decir!? (decía bastante alterado) o…oye creo que deberías irte tu presencia aquí c…creo que me está afectando

 **Inspectora:** ¿me estas echando? (decia no molesta sino en firma de broma)

 **Black Meiker** : ¿Qué?,no,no,no,no… bueno si (decía con gracia) lo que intento decir es que tu presencia está afectándome no una manera que yo no entiendo

 **Inspectora** : (ella se quedo en silencio, hasta para Meiker eso le comenzaba a preocupar un poco) je, esta bien (decía con tranquilidad y dirigiéndose hacia el portal)

 **Black Meiker:** e…espera (decía un tanto nervioso, ella se detuvo y lo vio) ¿Cómo te llamas?, porque inspectora no es tu nombre verdad (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Inspectora:** je, tienes razón… Lonely Rose… ese es mi verdadero nombre… (decia con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Black Meiker:** que hermoso nomb…. ¡AAAAAH!, ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ME ESTA PASANDO!? (grito muy alterado) ¡TU, AL PORTAL YA! (Decía mientras movía a Lonely Rose con gran fuerza y velocidad hacia el portal)

 **Lonely Rose:** ¡hey no toques ahí! (decía al sentir las manos de Meiker en su… bueno en su pecho…, pero ya había entrado por el portal)

Al entrar Lonely Rose al portal había desaparecido, y Meiker al ver que se había se sentó en posición fatal…

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Por qué dije tanta estupidez inconscientemente?... y lo peor… es que lo dije muy enserio (decía un tanto avergonzado) ahhhhhhhhhh, me odio en este momento

 **Lugar castillo de canterlot:**

Hace como un 20 minutos desperté en el castillo limpio y sin sangre, ya me arregle y eso, pero es que tengo nervios de salir, es dia y sinceramente, me da miedo tener que explicar todo lo que paso anoche, sinceramente se que unas de sus preguntas va ser que paso en teatro, y me da miedo, que me vean como un monstruo, no quiero pensar en eso, pero no puedo evitarlo… "será mejor que baje ya" me acerque a la puerta y tome el pomo, respire profundo y la abri…

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Antes de ir a la sala principal decide ver si mi hermano se encontraba en su habitación, para saber si ya lo trajeron del hospital, así que toque la puerta y…

 **Alejandro:** ¿Quién? (pregunto detrás de la puerta)

 **Rekiem:** soy yo Alejandro

 **Alejandro:** ah pase…

 **Rekiem:** (abrí la puerta y vi a mi hermano sentando en la orilla de la cama) hola bro, ¿cómo estás?

 **Alejandro:** adolorido, pero vivo por poco y no lo cuento que bueno que la regeneración me salvo

 **Rekiem:** si, supongo oye ¿seguro que estas bien?

 **Alejandro:** que si tranquilo, Diosito y yo somos los únicos que decimos cuando me moriré y aun falta mucho para eso

 **Rekiem:** está bien…

 **Alejandro:** oye ¿qué hay con tu cabello porque las puntas son rojas? (decía viendo mi cabello)

 **Rekiem:** no…no lo sé… aunque me gustaría saberlo

 **Alejandro:** y ¿Qué paso en teatro? Me dijeron que tu solo te encargaste de todo el problema

 **Rekiem:** Alejandro… mira será mejor que les cuento a todos ustedes, a las princesas, las chicas y a ti que paso en el teatro

 **Alejandro:** bueno, esta bien (decía poniéndose de pie) vamos entonces abajo me da curiosidad saber que le hiciste a esos cabrones (decía sonriendo) ¿vamos? (yo asentí)

Ambos salimos de la habitación, comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del castillo…

 **Alejandro:** sabes… (le puse de atención) llevamos en este raro mundo mas de 1 mes y a sido una experiencia muy curiosa, pero a la vez agradable

 **Rekiem:** si a sido algo raro, pero creo que yo me acostumbre a esto, es más agradable

 **Alejandro:** aunque prefiero estar en ese bosque ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿everfree? (yo asentí) es como recordar algo de la tierra es como un regalo de la tierra que estará con nosotros por siempre… Dios soné muy cursi…

 **Rekiem:** si bastante, pero tienes razón everfree es todo un regalo de la tierra (regalo, si… ¿Por qué siento que estoy olvidando algo?,mmm… ¡a la madre ya lo recordé!) Alejandro, vete adelantando que me acabo de acordar de algo muy importante ya vuelvo (decía mientras me giraba y comenzaba a trotar hacia mi cuarto)

 **Alejandro:** valeee…. (Decía sin entender "de ve ser importante para que se fuera haci" pensó para si mismo "ya que seguiré adelante") un momento ¿Dónde está la sala principal? (decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza)

 **Mientras tanto rekiem…**

Fue rápidamente a mi cuarto, tome mi bolso y saque 2 cosas para cierta pony que le prometí dar un regalo, ojala no se enoje por la tardanza y también espero que le guste, guarde todo de nuevo en el bolso para luego llevármelo, ya que creo que este será mi último día en canterlot, de verdad estar tanto tiempo en esta ciudad puedo ser un poco tedioso, bueno que quería ir rápido con mi hermano, abrí la puerta y Sali casi corriendo "¡auch!" por los apuros me choque con alguien justo al salir…

 **Rekiem:** ¡diablos!, perdón me fui corriendo y… (vi que era una chica, más específicamente Yellow cream) oh eres tú Yellow disculpa déjame ayudarte (decía mientras me ponía de pie y la ayudaba a levantarse)

 **Yellow Cream** : no tranquilo, solo pon más cuidado la próxima vez ¿esta bien? (yo asentí) ok porque que ibas con tanto apuro

 **Rekiem:** es que me acorde que mi hermano y yo no sabemos dónde está la sala principal ya que este castillo es muy grande… y bueno quería ir rápido para no perdernos tanto… (ella me vio con una ceja levantada) ok si me acabo de escucharme y si soné muy estúpido, pero tú me entiendes

 **Yellow Cream** :… bueno hacer unos momentos, vi a tu hermano y le indique hacia a donde ir, si quieres te puedo guiar a ti hacia la sala principal

 **Rekiem:** oh claro me ayudaras mucho gracias

 **Yellow Cream:** bien, entonces ven (decía mientras comenzaba a caminar) sígueme (yo asentí y bueno la seguí)

Estuvimos com minutos en silencio y bueno era algo incomodo…

 **Rekiem:** oye ¿Por qué traes traje de mucama? (dije mientras veía todo el traje)

 **Yellow Cream:** Porque este es mi traje para trabajar en el castillo (decía mientras me veía con rareza)

 **Rekiem:** l…lo siento se me olvide que trabajabas aquí (ella solo me vio y sonrió) p…perdón

 **Yellow Cream:** tranquilo, pero bueno y como estas con todo lo que sucedió en el teatro

 **Rekiem:** ¿l…lo sabes? (decía nervioso)

 **Yellow Cream:** Rekiem, casi todo canterlot sabe lo que paso en el teatro

 **Rekiem:** oh bueno yo estoy bien y mi hermano también

 **Yellow Cream:** puedo ¿preguntar otra cosa?

 **Rekiem:** claro no hay problema (dije sonriendo)

 **Yellow Cream:** tu ¿te quedaste adentro ayer anoche en el teatro?, peleando contra esos asesinos ¿verdad? (ella vio como mi sonrisa se fue yendo lentamente) p…porque en e…el periódico de e…esta mañana a…aparte de la destrucción del teatro que h…había el cuerpo de un p…pony con la cabeza e…estri…estripa…. Oh por Celestia no puedo e…es demasiado repulsivo y… (la tome del hombro)

 **Rekiem:** ¿de verdad quieres saber mi respuesta? (ella me vio directamente a los ojos)

 **Yellow Cream:** s…solo quiero saber ¿t…tu lo… mataste?

 **Rekiem:** (Dios con esos ojitos de inocencia se me hace imposible mentirle) mira te voy a decir lo siguiente, antes de responder, cuando este una situación de vida o muerte, cuando la vida de otros dependa de ti, y tengas la decisión de matar a 1 para salvar a millones o en mi caso a hermano yo tengo que tomar una decisión y si lo mate, lo siento pero era el o la vida de cientos de inocentes, y cuando tengas que tomar una decisión de esa manera entre un asesino y las de cientos de inocentes, bueno es muy fácil la decisión, ¿no crees?, perdona si crees que tome una mala decisión

 **Yellow Cream:** (ella se me quedo viendo, yo estaba algo preocupado, pero ella me miro con dulcera y tranquilidad) no…, se que esta mal matar, pero yo sé que lo hiciste para el bien de los demás

 **Rekiem:** (ahhh que ternura) gracias… vaya me quitaste un peso de encima (dije mas tranquilo)

 **Yellow Cream:** ¿entonces si le explotaste la cabeza? (decía mientras temblaba por decir "explotar cabeza")

 **Rekiem:** bueno… ehhh es no te quiero contar detalles de lo que paso… pero estuvo feo…, creo también que me gané aun feroz enemigo… (dije un tanto preocupado)

 **Yellow Cream** : entonces, ¿tu trabajo se puso peor?

 **Rekiem:** básicamente (dije viéndola a ella)

 **Yellow Cream** : ¿Por qué estas tan despreocupado? Te ganaste aun nuevo enemigo que intentara matarte

 **Rekiem:** no será el primero ni será el ultimo (eso la tomo por sorpresa) no quiero hablar mas de eso sino te molesta claro

 **Yellow Cream:** no… esta bien (decía un poco preocupado) p..pero ¿en serio n…no estas preocupado?

 **Rekiem:** (yo me detuve y ella también lo hiso) jejeje claro que lo estoy ahora mismo tengo en mi mente pensando que pasará en el futuro casi pierdo a mi hermano, yo casi muero, que posibilidad habrá en el futuro de que yo o algún ser querido muero tengo miedo… tengo miedo de perderlo todo… (decía viendo mis manos)

 **Yellow Cream:** rekiem…

 **Rekiem:** tal vez viviré con esa preocupación hasta que todo esto termine, pero aun haci luchare hasta el final

 **Yellow Cream:** (creo que no pudo soportarlo más y rápidamente me abrazo) no tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que soportar tanto (Dios… creo que va llorar)

 **Rekiem:** o…oye n…no llores por favor… no me gusta ver una linda chica llorar (dije para animarla un poco)

 **Yellow Cream:** (ella sonrió y me vio) jijiji e…está bien, perdón, pero intenta no sufrir tanto ¿está bien?

 **Rekiem:** (…es fácil decirlo…) lo intentare (dije con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Yellow Cream:** por cierto, ¿cuándo te cambiaste el color del pelo?

 **Rekiem:** bueno… creo que ayer….

 **Yellow Cream:** ¿eh?

Sigues un rato con la platica con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la sala principal, ella se despidió y me deseo suerte, para luego irse creo que ya se dio de otras de mis razones por estar preocupado, pero bueno me quede viendo la puerta. Para respirar y sacar todo el aire, abrir la puerta…

Al abrir la puerta, pude ver a las manes 6, las princesa y mi hermano ya preparándose para desayunar, todos me vieron y bueno entre en nervios, pero de la nada la esponja rosa, perdón, Pinkie se me había lanzado encima para abrazarme con mucha fuerza…

 **Pinkie:** ¡REKIEM! (decía muy feliz) ¡es bueno volverte a ver!, ¿¡Cómo estas!?, ¡yo estoy muy bien!, ¡todas te extrañamos mucho!, ¡estábamos muy preocupado de que te hubiera pasado algo malo!, ¡pero también sabíamos, que estarías bien!, ¡pero estamos muy felices de verte! (…aire…)

 **Alejandro:** ¡eh, rosa! Lo estas ahogando

 **Pinkie:** Ups, perdón (decía mientras me soltaba)

 **Rekiem:** (yo tomé mucho aire) también es bueno verte de nuevo Pinkie, a todas ustedes (dije mientras veía a las chicas) yo me encuentro bien, con este nuevo look (dije viendo mi cabello) descansado y recuperado y listo para volver a casa y gracias por la preocupación, espero no haber molestado sus sueños por tanta preocupación (dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Alejandro)

 **Twilight:** Rekiem es bueno volverte a ver sano y salvo, Alejandro ya nos conto de lo que ha pasado hasta el momento

 **Rekiem:** entonces les conto todo ¿eh? (dije viendo a mi hermano)

 **Alejandro:** no me juzgues no tenia otro tema de que hablar

 **Fluttershy:** pero seguros ¿Qué están bien?

 **Alejandro:** es rara y tierna ya me preguntas eso 3 veces y las 3 veces te dije que estoy bien

 **Rekiem:** yo estoy bien, nada de que preocuparse

 **Fluttershy:** ¿seguros? (ambos asentimos)

 **Alejandro:** si mujer… que diga yegua estamos bien

 **Rarity:** no seas haci si querido solo se preocupa por ustedes (ella me mira) Y Rekiem ¿Cómo te sientes Después de toda esta tediosa aventura que tuviste?

 **Rekiem:** pues me duelen los músculos, la cabeza, estoy cansado y siento que me voy a romper como un palito, básicamente me siento con un desgraciado de 42 años que vive con sus padres (se rieron por comentario. Bueno excepto alejo el necesita algo más "fuerte")

 **Rarity:** por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo look (decía viendo me cabello) ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

 **Rekiem:** creo que ayer, no lo sé sinceramente (ellas no comprendieron)

 **Alejandro:** como sea, ¿Cómo han estados ustedes? Algo inusual que les allá pasado en estas últimas semanas (decía cambiando el tema)

 **Applejack:** jeje que no nos a pasado será una mejor pregunta…

Bueno solo nos contar básicamente los capítulos, así que no hay mucho que explicar, cada una nos conto de lo que pasaba en el rato de que no estuvimos. Bueno en gran rato en realidad, pero si reímos por las divertidas situaciones que tuvieron que pasar…

 **Rekiem:** bueno al parecer no hicimos falta ¿verdad?

 **Rainbow:** al contrario, amigo algunos ponys preguntaron por ti y otros preguntaban de que quien era Alejandro

 **Alejandro:** vaya me recuerden (decía en tono gracioso)

 **Rekiem:** bueno recién llegaste no tuve la oportunidad de que conocieras a otros ponys

 **Alejandro:** ñeee no importa, ya me basta con conocerlas a ellas (decía viendo a las mane las princesas) créanme agradezco toda su confianza y amistad (ellas sonrieron felizmente) hay men (decía un tanto nervioso y mirando para otro lado)

 **Twilight:** y nosotras estamos felices de que ustedes 2 nos hayan brindado su amistad, de verdad se lo agradecemos (hay cabro)

 **Rainbow:** si,si basta de cursilerías, lo que quiero saber es ¿qué paso en el teatro?

 **Alejandro:** bueno esa historia se las puede contar mi hermano a mi casi me matan a mitad de la pelea

 **Fluttershy:** ¿m…morir? t…te iban ases…asesi… (hay diablos)

 **Alejandro:** ¡NO,NO,NO ME IBAN ASESINAR, ME IBAN A!… ¡NOQUEAR!, ¡SI NOQUEAR! (decía muy alterado)

 **Fluttershy:** ¿e…en serio? (el asintió con rapidez) e…esta bien, ya estaba pensando en lo peor

 **Alejandro:** ("mierda casi me da un infarto" pensó para si mismo) si… solo noquearme…

 **Rekiem:** ¿ehhh de verdad quieren saber? (todas ellas asistieron y suspire) solo digo que no será bonito lo que escuchen (bueno… esto va ser complicado)

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Se que a terminar historia de esta forma no es la mejor pero es que el cap ya se estaba sobrentendiendo demasiado y bueno pensé que seria lo mejor, ya muy pronto se viene una aventura (pequeño spoiler) a las frías y desolados lugares de la tundra (o bioma helado como prefieran) o tal vez no… quien sabe… bien espero que hayan disfrutado espero que comente, sugieran, corrijan o escriban lo que ustedes quieran les escribo su amigo fénix adiós, oh y felices fiestas, les deseo lo mejor**


	31. pero viene de vuelta la tormenta a joder

**Nota de autor: ¡FELIZ AÑO!... 7 días después jejeje perdón, pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten como este nuevo año que se viene y espero que lo disfruten y tengan un grandioso año que se viene y yo seguiré con la serie ya sea lento o rápido pero seguiré porque de verdad disfruto escribir ok disfruten el nuevo cap…**

 **Capítulo 25: pero viene de vuelta la tormenta a joder…**

 ** _Lugar: salida de bosque everfree (no a ponyville sino…bueno a otra zona…)_**

Los cazadores del polvo negro, tuvieron que escapar de canterlot y obligando a dejar el cuerpo de su compañero caído, escaparon por las cuevas subterráneas de cristal de canterlot y de ahí tuvieron que huir casi toda la noche hacia el bosque everfree y acampar en el lugar mas seguro que encontraron, descansaron y salieron del bosque everfree todos ellos estaban en silencio mas que nada por la pérdida de su compañero, el mas afectado de esto Arcane que recordaba las palabras del asesino de su camarada Blade " _ **todo esto es tu culpa**_ " esas simples palabras se repetían en su cabeza, Arcane no era como otras seres, el no sentía odio o ganas de matar hacia Rekiem el sentía que de verdad todo fue su culpa no encontraba otra razón por la pérdida de Blade, hasta el mismo busca una forma de culpar a Rekiem de todo, pero no con toda la inteligencia que tenía podía buscar alguna razón para culpar Rekiem después de todo su equipo y el se confiaron, ellos casi matan al hermano de Rekiem, amenazaron inocentes que el protegía y el casi lo mata.

Arcane siempre ha sido un ser con mucha inteligencia, estudiaba a su rival, aprendía, planeaba y al final atacaba, pero ¿Qué había hecho mal esta vez?, ¿Cuál fue su error?, luego pensó ¿estudio a su rival?, no sabia lo que era, tenia fuerza si, forma de pelea difícil de entender casualmente usa las manos, se adaptaba a su entorno, si estudio a su rival

¿aprendió? Lo primero jamás tener demasiada confianza, logre utilizar una magia que el aun no entiendo, ¿cómo logro obtener tanto poder en cuestión de segundos?, eso le daba curiosidad de saberlo, ya que con toda esa magia logro vencer a todo su equipo, no lo entendía quería pero no podía, con eso aprendió que Rekiem guardo un has bajo la manga por haci decirlo y jamás subestimar aun guerrero

¿planeo? Aunque el plan fue rápido, el tiempo era corto su conocimiento sobre las ciudades ecuestres eran limitados, se tenía conocimiento de los imperios dragón y grifo, pero ¿equestria? Donde solo había amistad,amor,tranquilidad y paz los ecuestres eran débiles sí, pero ellos tenían a sus campeones y esos elementos de la armonía, claro su ejército era muy débil pero había guardianes de ese débil reino eran fuertes, mas de lo que el pensaba…

Al final ataco, todo fue bien la distracción, la vigilancia, pero el ataque… iba bien ya casi los mataban… y de la nada Rekiem aumento su poder… Arcane de solo pensar en ese aumento de magia… de como sentía el dolor al recibir los golpes, pero no eran normales, eso dolor era como una sangría, envés de disminuir aumentaba, ¿cómo era posible eso?, solo podía recordar donde lo golpea ardía como el infierno mismo, luego tendrá que pensar en eso, ahora tendrá que explicarle Esqueletron todo lo sucedido

Era molesto ya que los castigos por fallar misiones de un calibre tan grande… bueno eran horribles…

Arcane Vio a sus camaradas, amigos lo único lo consideraba como familia veía su tristeza, su dolor y sobre todo su miedo… miedo a Esqueletron el que debía ser un gran líder, era un tirano y el que debía ver por el bien de sus soldados, los castiga si falla , el que debía darles libertad se las quitaba ese era el gran maestro y lord Esqueletron, desde que su equipo comenzó a servirle, se volvio como una distracción algo en lo que entrenerse, si su equipo estaba loco, pero cuando fallaban era horribles los castigos eran despiadados y horribles, su equipo le tenia miedo a Esqueletron, pero el… jamás le tubo una pisca de terror, el siempre supo que alguien podría contra el y ahora con lo que vio con Rekiem. tenia razón en algo Esqueletron puede ser derrotado, Rekiem tal vez aun no puedo ni llegarles a los talones, pero esta cerca… mas de lo que Arcane cree…

 **Shark:** ¿q…que haremos ahora?

 **Darkness:** fácil, volver a las mazmorras y ser castigados

 **Demon:** n…no quiero ser castigada (decía asustada) la ultima vez casi me quitan las Alas

 **Shadow:** porque….. ¿¡porque no se murió!? (decía muy alterada) no paraba, e….era un monstruo y encima mato a…. Blade (decía muy triste)

 **Shark:** y ahora que le diremos a lord Esqueletron (todos se quedaron quietos pensaban en cómo responder) tengo miedo…

 **Darkness:** (tomo del hombro a su camarada) yo también lo tengo, creo que todos lo tenemos ¿verdad Arcane?

 **Arcane:** (Arcane estaba mirando al cielo azul, respiro profundo el aire fresco, cerro los ojos y escucho el canto de los pájaros de los alrededores, sentía los rayos del sol pasar por todo su cuerpo y el se sentía tan…) libre… (dijo en voz baja)

 **Demon:** ¿Arcane que vamos hacer?

 **Darkness:** ¿que le diremos a Esqueletron?

 **Shark:** ¿Cómo le diremos que fallamos?

 **Shadow:** ¿y c…como le diremos sobre la muerte de Blade?

 **Arcane:** (abrió los ojos) ¿Por qué le tiene miedo? (todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta) ¿Qué vamos hacer? No volver con el, ya me cansé de seguir aun malnacido, alguien que nos mando contra seres que no conocemos, ya me cansé de no poder respirar con tranquilidad, ya me cansé de siempre tener que pedirle permiso a ese hijo del tártaro para salir a cualquier parte, ya me canse de tener que obedecerle (estaba enojado, muy enojado) ¡YA ME CANSE DE NO TENER LIBERTAD! (respiraba agitadamente) ¡ya me cansé de verlos sufrir a ustedes por errores de ellos! (decía viendo a sus amigos o mejor dicho a su familia)

 **Shark:** ¿e…estas pidiendo que desertemos?

 **Arcane:** no… estoy pidiendo que volvamos a tener libertad, (el comenzó a caminar) el que me quiera seguir y ser libre bienvenido, pero el quiera seguir siendo un esclavo ya sabe dónde es el camino (decía mientras caminaba y se alejaba)

 **Demon:** ¿Qué hacemos? (todos se quedaron en silencio, Darkness vio a Arcane)

 **Darkness:** creo que es obvio (decía mientras comenzaba a seguir Arcane) no voy a dejar a mi hermano y líder

 **Shark:** no se ustedes, pero Arcane tiene Razón y además (vio Arcane) yo también quiero ser libre (decía mientras comenzaba a correr donde Arcane)

 **Demon:** ¿Vamos? (decía viendo Shadow)

 **Shadow:** bueno, es mejor que un castigo (decía mientras tomaba vuelo con su compañero)

A veces desertar por un bien es lo mejor para el bien de los demás o el bien de una familia como dicen la unión hace la fuerza y la unión más fuerte es la familia siempre hay que apreciarla porque la familia es la mayor amistad que todos tenemos y por ende la mas importante de todas… ahora Arcane y su familia eran por su libertad, esperemos que nadie la puede interrumpir…

 ** _Lugar: castillos de canterlot_**

Bueno… estuve unos 15 minutos explicando todo lo sucedido, ¡exceptuando!, partes grotescas o muy pasadas de madres y era porque… ¡porque no quería perturbar a nadie! Solo les comente como estábamos perdiendo la pelea y que al final saque un poder que yo no comprendo y que ni se de donde salió, y como al final me los termine chingando a todos bueno, no lo dije de esa forma pero ustedes me entiende, lo único que no conté es que había matado a uno de ellos… me daba miedo tener que contarles esa parte…

 **Applejack:** haber déjame a ver si entendí, ¿tu solo derrotaste un equipo de elite con un poder que tu no conoces? (yo asentí hacia su pregunta)

 **Twilight:** eso es sorprendente (y me acabo de acordar de algo recontra importante, haci que la interrumpí)

 **Rekiem:** ¡antes de que continúes! ...Y de que se me olvide también… (dejo lo ultimo en voz baja y con rapidez saque lo que seria el regalo de Twilight por su cumpleaños como de hac semanas (nota de autor: ALV soy muy olvidadizo a veces, es mi maldición :"v) mejor se lo entro ya sino se me vuelve olvidar) ¡feliz cumpleaños retrasado! (dije mostrando los 2 libros humanos y el cristal con signos que aun desconozco)

 **Alejandro:** hay no mames… (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** lo sé, me paso de pendejo a veces (dije con una sonrisa nerviosa) perdón por tardarme es que a veces soy muy olvidadizo

 **Twilight:** n…no debías (decía tomando con su magia el regalo)

 **Rekiem:** no digas eso es un buen regalo, son 2 libros de mi mundo y el cristal pues no se que hace en la realidad es para que lo investigues y me digas que es, sino hay problema alguno claro

 **Twilight:** no, claro que no (puso atención en los 2 libros humanos) de verdad muchísimas gracias con esto va ayudarme a mi investigación de verdad gracias (decía feliz)

 **Rekiem:** no hay nada que agradecer, en realidad es como agradecimiento de mi parte y de Alejandro por a vernos recibido a Equestria

 **Alejandro:** pero… (solo mente lo mire y sonríe y el comprendiendo) bueno si tomas de esa forma si gracias por ser ¿tan buenos ponys?, con nosotros (ellos se rieron un poco) hay por Dios no entiendo este mundo

 **Rekiem:** te acostumbraras… ¿por cierto que ibas a decir twi? Y también perdón por interrumpirte

 **Twilight:** no tranquilo, lo que estaba diciendo es que es sorprendente el que allá podido usar magia sin saber nada de ella, ¿no te habrá ayudado Meiker?

 **Black Meiker:** a mi no me metan en sus mamadas (decía en mi cabeza)

 **Rekiem:** estoy 100% seguro que el no hiso nada

 **Twilight:** entonces tendré que investigar sobre lo que te paso

 **Rekiem:** en realidad quisiera investigar esto por mi propia cuenta

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? (decía un tanto sorprendida)

 **Rekiem:** digamos que… (mire mis manos por unos momentos para ver un pequeño flash de la nada vi ensangrentadas mis manos, pero con cerrar los ojos y volver abrir todo volvió a la normalidad) esto es algo más personal que debo descubrir

 **Twilight:** pero…

 **Rekiem:** sin peros, ya lo decide

 **Rarity:** ¿seguro que no quieres algo de ayuda querido?, digo de seguro debes esta bastante estresado por todo lo que te ha pasado a ti y Alejandro últimamente

 **Alejandro:** yo sigo tranquilo así que no se preocupen

 **Rekiem:** tengo que admitir que estado algo nervioso, pero nada de qué preocuparse

 **Rainbow:** de todos modos, deberían descansar un poco ya con todo los que les ha pasado merecen descansar

 **Alejandro:** seeee yo quiero dormir

 **Rekiem:** sinceramente quero volver al bosque everfree para descansar

 **Princesa Celestia:** haci lo que me dijo Luna era cierto ¿de verdad vives en el bosque everfree?

 **Rekiem:** asi que le Conte, bueno en si no vivimos en el bosque everfree sino en su antiguo castillo y creo que gran parte de el ya fue reparado y por eso Alejandro decidimos que lo mejor seria irnos hoy mismo de vuelta a casa a ponyville y de ahí a everfree

 **Alejandro:** espérate a mí no preguntaste nada

 **Rekiem:** bien ¿quieres volver a Everfree?

 **Alejandro:** (el sonrio) si…

 **Rekiem:** Entonces, ¿para que te pregunto?

 **Alejandro:** no se para joder un poco

 **Luna:** entonces ¿de verdad se van hoy? (decía algo triste)

 **Rekiem:** si, pero tranquilas volveremos de visita ¿verdad Alejandro?

 **Alejandro:** ehhh (el vio a ambas princesas vio a sus ojitos bastante hermosas para cualquier ser) claro porque no… (decía un tanto avergonzado)

 **Rekiem:** ¿entonces chicas se van con nosotros o se quedan?

 **Twilight:** pues yo tengo que volver a casa para reorganizar todos los libros

 **Applejack:** yo también debo volver a la granja para seguir cosechando manzanas

 **Rarity:** yo también tengo que volver para terminar los vestidos que deje ausentes y debo decir que son bastantes

 **Rainbow:** si también tengo que volver para quitar todas las nubes del dia corazones cálidos en ponyville

 **Fluttershy:** yo debo saber como están mis animalitos ya debí mucho tiempo

 **Pinkie:** ¡yo tengo que terminar la sorpresa de! ...de…de (¿porque está nerviosa?) jejeje no importa

 **Rekiem:** ooook… (dije sin entender su reacción) bueno entonces ya está decido ¿verdad?

 **Princesa Celestia:** bueno en ese caso tiene que apurarse el siguiente tren sale en 45 minutos (todos asentimos y nos comenzamos a ir quedando Luna y Celestia pero…) Rekiem puedes esperar un momento (yo me volteé y asentí)

 **Alejandro:** iré guardando todo nos vemos en la estación

 **Rekiem:** esta bien (me acerque a ambas princesas) ¿Qué pasa princesas?, ¿algún problema?

 **Princesa Celestia:** bueno se trata de… Rekiem, cuando revisamos el teatro encontramos… (creo que se le dificultaba decirlo)

 **Luna:** encontramos el cuerpo de un pony con la cabeza destrozada… (hay Dios) ¿podrías explicarnos que fue lo que paso en realidad?

 **Rekiem:** bueno… ¿d…de verdad quieren s…saber? (dije nervioso)

 **Princesa Celestia:** claro que si, pero no queremos obligarte entenderemos sino quieres hacerlo

 **Rekiem:** (Haber viendo el lado malo es que verán la parte mas horrible que ni yo conocía y posiblemente ellas se asusten de mi y pensar soy una posible amenaza… ya me las quedo viendo… viendo el lado bueno es que se están preocupado por mi y ellas posiblemente comprendan porque lo hice) bueno esta bien, lo que paso fue que… con todo el enojo y rabia que tenia… t…tome el arma de uno de mis agresores y… y ataque…. Al que intento… y…yo no… no queria…. Lo siento (no sabia como expresarme es que por favor estoy con las dos gobernantes de equestria las que todo pony o ser vivo aunque fuera la peor cosa que hubiera existido) por favor no me vean con malos ojos la rabia y la furia me consumieron… si yo lo asesine a sangre fría…

 **Princesa Celestia:** (ella se me acerco y me abrazo me tarde pero también la abrase) tranquilo, entendemos… no tienes de que preocuparte, se que a veces es muy difícil manejar tus sentimientos mas cuando lastiman alguien cercano a ti, y creo alguien dentro de ti también a alguien que te puedo comprender y también te agradecemos de nueva cuenta de haber protegido a canterlot una vez más (decía mientras que yo cortaba el abrazo?

 **Rekiem:** trabajo es trabajo ¿no? (decía con tono gracioso) no es nada princesa Celestia yo jure con vida proteger toda equestria no todo este hermoso mundo créame voy a cumplir esa promesa

 **Luna:** lo sabemos por esa estamos totalmente agradecidas contigo y no solamente nosotras, sino todos lo ponys de canterlot están en deuda contigo y de verdad esperamos que vuelvas a visitarnos con ansias

 **Rekiem:** (me sonrojo un poco) no hay ningún problema es mi trabajo después de todo…, Luna y princesa Celestia… (Celestia me interrumpí)

 **Princesa Celestia:** Rekiem, ahora en adelante me gustaría que me llamaras no mas por mi nombre por favor

 **Rekiem:** (yo me sorprendí, pero al final reí un poco) esta bien Luna y **Celestia** siempre cuando equestria tengo un problema y los elementos no han de servir ya mis servicios podéis llamar (a la madre me salió la rima… eso creo…) en pocas palabras si necesitan ayudan pueden llamarme… o en este caso ¿una carta? (ambas rieron) entonces hasta pronto

 **Celestia y Luna:** hasta pronto (vieron como yo salía por la puerta)

 **Luna:** Rekiem es interesante ¿no lo crees? (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Celestia:** (ella se quedó pensando y luego sonrió) si y creo que va tener un futuro también muy peculiar (decía con una sonrisa)

Bueno tengo que admitir que fue una muy,muy,muy pero muy larga visita a canterlot aunque admito que fue una agradable experiencia y claro me encantaría volver, pero quiero volver a mi hogar, vaya hogar de verdad por tengo un verdadero hogar donde puedo sentir paz y tranquilidad, vaya que se siente bien, en realidad es que ya a pasado mas 1 mes desde que estoy en equestria y ya la considero mi hogar y con aventuras jodidamente raras, como historias bastante cliché, pero saben algo creo me siento bien de saber que esta es mi historia, donde nadie me puede frenar solo yo sabre cual es mi limite y si que siente bien o mucho mejor se siente bien

Y que mas hay que decir nosotros nos preparamos, pero antes de irnos Rarity nos llamó a Alejandro y a mí porque dije que nos tenia un regalo muy especial y bueno nos dio curiosidad…

 **Alejandro:** bueno y ¿que nos vas a dar? (decía mientras entrabamos a la habitación donde se hospedaba Rarity) me esta entrando mucho la curiosidad

 **Rarity:** bueno desde que los vi por primera vez y vi su extraordinaria figura, pues me dieron los deseos de hacer algunos conjuntos de ropa específicamente para ustedes 2 (decía sacando 4 inmensas cajas) estas 2 par ti (decia pasando las inmensas cajas y Alejandro) y estas para ti (decia dándome las otras 2 cajas

 **Alejandro:** ¡hay se pasó de madres! (decia muy sorprendido)

 **Rarity:** disculpa ¿eso fue un poco grosero no lo crees? (decía un tanto molesta)

 **Alejandro:** no me malinterpretes lo que quise decir es que hiciste demasiados muchísimas gracias

 **Rarity:** oh, entiendo (decía ya mas tranquila) pero es regalo de mi parte por haber ayudado a las princesas y toda la ciudad de canterlot, además para mi fue todo un gusto haber hecho todos estos trajes, la único la cosa que fue un poco complicado de hacer fueron las cosas que lleven en los pies

 **Rekiem y Alejandro:** ¿zapatos? (dijimos al mismo tiempo y ella asintió)

 **Rarity:** así es todo tuve que pedirle ayuda Twilight para por menos comprender que tenia que hacer y por esa razón solo pude hacer 2 pares para cada uno lo siento (decía un tanto apenada)

 **Rekiem:** como que, ¿lo siento?, amiga no sé cuántos conjuntos de ropa existe solo para nosotros en realidad es que ¿Cómo podemos pagarte por todo esto?

 **Rarity:** ¿pagar? No,no,no,no es completamente en agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron para la hermosa ciudad de canterlot

 **Alejandro:** pe..pero es demasiado

 **Rarity:** y lo que hicieron también era demasiado para que 2 jóvenes tan guapos dieron sus vidas para proteger la ciudad mas importante de equestria (le cayo como balde de agua ha Alejandro)

 **Alejandro:** g…gracias (decía un tanto nervioso y apenado)

 **Rarity:** no es nada (decía feliz) bueno no se me queden mirando vean lo que hay dentro de las cajas (ambos asentimos)

Abrimos las cajas en la primera era toda bastante normal prendas normales o casuales solamente que las mias y remotamente del mismo color que mi chaqueta o camisa y Rarity como no sabia que colores me gustaban uso como referencia las prendas que llevaba vistiendo hasta hora… ahora que lo pienso yo mas de 1 mes con las ropa… doy asco… pero bueno la de Alejandro era también ropa normal pero tenia coleres entre azules oscuros hasta Celestes y algunas camisetas verdes… pantalones, camisas, hasta bóxer hasta en mi caja encontré un guantes negros que me gustaron y me los puse con rapidez y vaya que eran cómodos eran de cuero creo

 **Alejandro:** a ti no te da calor llevar una chaqueta, una bufanda y ahora unos guantes de cuero

 **Rekiem:** como diría una caricatura caída. Cabeza fresca cuerpo fresco

 **Alejandro:** ahí vamos con las referencias (decia viendo y cojiendo una pañoleta con rayas blancas) vaya que bonita pañoleta

 **Rarity:** Que bueno que te guste

 **Alejandro:** muchas gracias (decia poniendose la pañoleta por el cuello) ¿y que tal?

 **Rekiem:** combina bien con tu camiseta de mangas largas justo del mismo color

 **Rarity:** que bueno que les gusto…

Mas en el fondo se encontraban los zapatos y he admitir que le quedaron muy bien y un par eran de color gris y el otro eran un par de color negro y los de Alejandro eran unos de color Azul y los otros eran blancos

 **Rekiem:** té quedaron muy bien los zapatos gracias (dije con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Rarity:** gracias valió la pena todo el esfuerzo entonces (decía orgullosa de su trabajo) bueno cuando vayan a la revisar la segunda caja no se sorprendan (no entendimos, pero al final abrimos la otra caja)

En la segunda caja había ropa bastante rara, una era un traje de invierno, pero era bastante grande y ligero era bastante grueso y el pantalón era también era de cuero, pero por dentro tenia una tela bastante cálida y unas gafas de nieve

El otro era un traje de jungla o militar era muy ligero y de una tela bastante suave pero se notaba que era muy resistente tenía los típicos colores militares o de camuflaje también había unos guantes del mismo color

Y otro traje era un traje creo que para el desierto había una larga capa tapaba cabeza , gran parte del rostro y todo el cuerpo de color arena camisa y pantalón amarillo pálido bueno no mas que decir supongo

El ultimo era uno de color negro por completo era pesado, grueso y resistente lo que mas note era que la chaqueta tenia una capucha con tapa bocas y también había un visor negro como para resiste un habiente cálido y por dentro se sentía bastante frio

Eso es todo lo que había en mi caja y también había los mismo en la caja de Alejandro, ambos nos vimos confundidos por los extraños trajes y luego vimos Rarity…

 **Rarity:** bueno de seguro pueden estar un poco confusos por los trajes que les prepare

 **Rekiem:** mas de lo que crees (dije aun viendo los extraños trajes)

 **Alejandro:** entonces ¿nos vas explicar? (ella sonrio con el comentario)

 **Rarity:** bueno cuando fue el primer ataque de canterlot me preocupe mucho por ustedes y claro como se encontraban completamente solo en la gran ciudad de canterlot, y luego me di cuenta de que de que ahora en adelante habrá veces en que no podamos estar con ustedes y tendrán aventuras muy peligrosas y por esa razón les hice esta ropa específicamente para cada tipo de situación cuando sea necesario y por esa razón hice estos trajes que les vendrán a la perfección ¿y que les parece?

 **Rekiem:** increíbles muchísimas gracias

 **Alejandro:** si te lo agradezco

 **Rarity:** ¡sabia que les encantaría! (decía muy feliz, pero se calmo con rapidez) quiero decir que bueno que les gusto

Que bien por fin podre cambiarme todo está ropa de una vez por todas, es que de verdad después de darme que llevo la misma ropa por mas de un mes me siento asqueroso, bueno ya que había poco tiempo tuvimos que llevar toda la ropa dentro de las cajas a la estación y de ahí guárdalo todo en el tren nos trajimos todo y lo verifique bolsos,herramientas,armas,ropa y absolutamente todo

Pero antes de irme decide buscar a Ámbar junto Alejandro quería despedirme de, el pero lamentablemente me dijeron algunos guardias que tuve que una urgencia con su familia y tuve que irse claro preguntaba que había pasado pero ellos no sabían absolutamente nada…, que mal me hubiera gustado despedirme de el

Bueno después de eso intente despedirme Yellow Cream bueno y con ella si pudimos despedirnos ella se puso un poco triste al principio pero al final nos deseo lo mejor a ambos y esperaba volvernos a ver y bueno nosotros apreciamos mucho sus palabras y al final nos despidió con un fuerte abrazo a ambos… fue tierno de su parte

 _ **Lugar: mente de Rekiem y Black Meiker**_

Y el vieja el tren pues me dormí, pero al entrar en mi mente no veía Meiker por ningún lado así que me quedé ahí esperando a que me despertaran para llegar a ponyville y estar en este lugar de paz y tranquilidad fue muy relajante pero los recuerdos de la batalla en el teatro no se iban aun podía sentir la sangre fresca por mis manos y solo pensar en eso me aterraba…

 **Black Meiker** : hey estúpido te quieres calmar (yo golpe abri los ojos a vi a Meiker) este todo lleno de sangre (yo con rapidez vi mi cuerpo y era cierto tengo sangre por todos lados) de verdad estas perturbado

 **Rekiem:** ¡OH DIOS! (por instinto Sali corriendo hacia rio donde estaba el puente del bien y el mal me lanzo como pato al agua y me comencé a limpiar toda la sangre) necesito un psicólogo (dije mientras me hundía en el agua y salir con rapidez)

 **Black Meiker:** no lo que necesitas es terapia (decía en forma de chiste) bueno de verdad necesitas respirar amigo estas muy alterado

 **Rekiem:** ¡hay no me digas! (dije mientrasme hecha mas agua a toda mi ropa y también rostro) Porque…. ¡PORQUE PU** MIERDA SIGO PENSANDO ESO! (grite ya arto de seguir perturbado por todo esto…, respire y me calme) gracias por la censura…

 **Black Meiker** : de nada (decia mientras comenzaba a flotar) tienes que calmarte tienes que acostúmbrate además ¿Que diferencia hay entre un pony o un monstruo?

 **Rekiem:** no se… tal vez que uno muere y desaparee como polvo mientras que el otro muero y vete a saber como ya sea desangrando, por una Explosión ¡o tal vez con un maldito martillazo en toda la cabeza! (dije molesto mientras salía del agua)

 **Black Meiker:** De verdad que estas perturbado

 **Rekiem:** inclusive mas que eso (dije mientras me sentaba en el pasto completamente mojado)

 **Black Meiker:** bueno… (sentí una inmensa fuerza de viento que vino de la nada secándome por completo me quedo viendo a Meiker molesto) no me mires a mi fue culpa del viento (decía graciosamente)

 **Rekiem:** claro…

 **Black Meiker:** y con tu problema pues no sé qué decirte ya te di mi opinión solo de vez acostúmbrate a eso y ya no lo voy a decir más… además piensa lo hiciste para bien solo debes pensar en eso

 **Rekiem:** (comencé a desaparecer) ¿porque tan rápido?

 **Black Meiker** : que esperabas era un viaje en tren como d hora me sorprende que allá durado tanto

 **Rekiem:** adiós entonces…

 **Black Meiker** : lunes sin falta karnal

 **Rekiem:** hoy es lunes creo (dije casi desapareciendo por completo)

 **Black Meiker** : (el se quedo callado hasta…) ….viernes sin falta karnal… Naaa ya no es gracioso (dijo molesto) adiós pendejo arruinaste mi escena (fui lo último que escuche)

 _ **Lugar estación de trenes de ponyville**_

Bueno al despertar pude ver como Alejandro me avisa que ya habíamos llegado, les dimos a las chicas que haríamos al castillo para verificar que todo estuviese bien y también para llevar todo la ropa ellas comprendieron y dijeron que volverían a sus hogares entonces después de una rápida despedida nosotros nos fuimos

Al principio fue difícil guiarse por el pueblo ya que había pasado tanto que no recordaba casi nada, pero lo que si recordé fue le mapa que me dieron al principio de todo esto (nota del Autor: vuelve explico el mapa, básicamente territorio que se descubra se guarda en el mapa y zonas que no estén descubiertas estarán en negro y Rekiem es representado con un punto Azul y aliados como puntos verdes continuemos) aunque se me olvide un poquito, fue de mucha ayuda para guiarnos… en realidad de mucha ayuda… debo poner mas atención a estas cosas me sirven demasiado

Y bueno no hay que decir que casi toda ponyville se sorprendió de volvernos a ver en realidad hablaban entre si diciendo "han vuelto" "¿de verdad son ellos?"… hasta había yeguas que bueno decían cosas como que fuéramos sus novias o cosas de ese estilo y el pobre de Alejandro solo se avergonzaba hasta grito "¡QUIEREN CALLARSE!" casi que no aguanto la risa, y las caras de los ponys no tenían precio y Alejandro estaba rojo de vergüenza, solo pudo decir "¡lo siento!" mientras ponía mas arriba la pañoleta para ocultar el sonrojo que tenia

llevamos las cajas con nosotros a veces la soltaba para ver el mapa y Bueno seguimos adelante hasta entrar en el bosque everfree todo estaba muy tranquilo creo que ya estábamos a punto de llegar

 **Alejandro:** por fin hogar dulce hogar

 **Rekiem:** aún no hemos llegado (dije mientras veía el mapa)

 **Alejandro:** me refería a este bosque es hermosa

 **Rekiem:** si tiene razón en eso, pero lo que me gustaría ver como quedo en el castillo (dije mientras más nos acercábamos a casa)

 **Alejandro:** yo solo digo que si es un viejo siempre será un viejo castilloooooooooooooo (llegamos)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué paso Alejandro? (dije para luego ver el castillo) ¡OH DIOS MIO!

 **Alejandro:** es… es…. (no tenía palabras)

 **Rekiem y Alejandro** : ¡HERMOSO! (dijimos muy emocionados soltando las cajas)

Lo que era un viejo castillo con partes en escombros. telas viejas y destrozadas, con huecos en las paredes y parte del techo, con maleza y otras plantas, con el portón oxidado y ventanas rotas… ahora era un imponente castillo reparado de pies ha cabeza sin escombros, telas nuevas, pared y techo reparadas y pintadas, las puertas arreglado y ventanas reparadas todo el castillo reparado literalmente todo estaba perfecto y en la punta del castillo había una bandera de color rojo junto a otras decoraciones… es hermoso…

 **Alejandro:** no sé qué vaya a pasar, pero estoy nervioso (decía mientras comenzaba a Correr hacia la puerta principal)

 **Rekiem:** ¡espérame! (dije mientras comenzaba a correr mientras llegábamos a la puerta) Dios todo esta increíble

 **Alejandro:** ni que lo digas ya quiero ver como esta por dentro (decía mientras estaba apunto de entrar, pero puerta cerrada)

 **Rekiem:** ehhh (yo comencé a tocar la puerta) ¡hola! ¡hay alguien ahí!

 **¿?:** voy (escuche una voz femenina) ustedes los ponys si que son raros no entran al bosque por miedo a sus criaturas (abre la puerta era Holly, wow cuanto tiempo sin verla) pero entrar al bosque para ver el casti… (se dio cuenta que éramos nosotros)

 **Alejandro y Rekiem:** hola (dimos al unisonó)

 **Holly:** ¿s…son ustedes? (ambos asentimos) ¿d…de verdad son ustedes? (volvimos asentir) ¿no m…me engañan mis ojos?

 **Alejandro:** ¡Que si mujer o grifo o lo que sea y me voy adelantar a lo que vas hacer! (decía mientras la abrazaba) yo también te extrañe y es bueno volverte a ver (decía con cariño para luego soltarla con rapidez) ¡ahora si me disculpas quiero ver como quedo la casa castillo! (decía mientras pasaba de largo a Holly)

 **Holly:** ¿Qué… acaba de pasar? (decía muy confundida)

 **Rekiem:** bueno te saludo, te abrazo y luego se largo (dije con gracia) perdónalo pero se emociono mucho cuando vio el Castillo quería verlo por dentro

 **Alejandro:** ¡CROSS ENTRA RAPIDO ESTE ES GENIAL!

 **Rekiem:** ¡ESPERA! (grite con fuerza) cuanto tiempo sin verte Holly ¿Cómo ha estado todo?

 **Holly:** b..bien, muy bien (decía ya mas tranquila) disculpa es que me sorprende verlos (se me acerco y abrazo y yo correspondí) es bueno verlos de vuelta (decía mientras cortaba el abrazo) vimos las noticias nos preocupamos bastante ¿estás bien?

 **Rekiem:** en perfectas condiciones y listo para seguir con la pelea como siempre

 **Alejandro:** (se asomo por la puerta) ¡hey vente ya y ven mira como quedo la casa castillo!

 **Rekiem:** lo vas a seguir llamando casa castillo ¿verdad?

 **Alejandro:** es mi casa que es un castillo ¿lógico no?

 **Rekiem:** si mucho (dije rodando los ojos) bien veamos como quedo el lugar

 **Holly:** creo que te va encantar, fue mucho trabajo esperamos que te vaya a gustar

 **Rekiem:** sea lo que sea me encantara y gracias por todo el trabajo que hicieron

 **Holly:** hay no fue nada mientras nos dejes vivir aquí completamente gratis por nosotros no te preocupes

 **Alejandro:** …si gratis…por ahora (decía en silencio)

 **Rekiem:** si completamente gratis no te preocupes por nada es lo menos que puedo por todo lo que hicieron(dije con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro:** si gratis… ¿espera que?

 **Rekiem:** vamos para adentro (dije mientras entraba en el castillo)

Dios… impresionante y increíble todo era muy hermoso las paredes arregladas las antiguas telas amarillas y azules viejas cambiadas por telas rojas carmesí todo ya las plantas fueron cortadas, todo estaba bien arreglado y pintado, una hermosa alfombra roja en el suelo y era genial y esta siendo la sala principal había al final un trono creo, pero estaba bastante entre viejo y nuevo jeje

 **Holly:** eso trono lo encontramos después de haber quitado gran variedad de las trampas que había en el sótano y decidimos ponerlo ahí, creíamos que aun servía para algo

 **Rekiem:** ¿en todo un mes hicieron esto?

 **¿?:** así es (decía una voz muy conocida)

 **Rekiem:** …Norsun… (dije viendo como entraba por una de las entradas del castillo) es bueno verte de vuelta

 **Norsun:** a mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo (decia acercándose y levantando la mano)

 **Rekiem:** (yo la tomé y agitamos con fuerza) discúlpame por haberte dejado toda la reconstrucción del castillo (dije mientras soltaba su mano)

 **Norsun:** tranquilo tuve mucha ayuda (miro Alejandro) también me da gusto verte de nuevo Alejandro

 **Alejandro:** el gusto es mío, les quedo genial la casa castillo va enserio esto si que es hogar donde vivir

 **Norsun:** es bueno verlos nos preocuparon bastante

 **Holly:** Oigan ¿que son esas cajas que hay por allá? (decia viendo por la puerta)

 **Alejandro:** sabían que estábamos olvidando algo, ya vuelvo (decía saliendo por la puerta) ya traigo todas las cajas, quédate aquí bro ya vuelvo (decía saliendo con rapidez del castillo)

 **Rekiem:** y bueno ¿Alfred y Kevin dónde están?

 **Norsun:** Alfred de ve estar por hay y Kevin ahora mismo no se encuentra

 **Rekiem:** ¿Dónde fue Kevin? (dije con curiosidad)

 **Norsun:** dijo algo de mensaje importante y que se tardaba

 **Rekiem:** oh Esta bien ¿y nada raro a pasado mientras no estábamos?

 **Norsun:** bueno…

Se escuche como abrían y Cerraban la puerta con velocidad y todos vimos que Alejandro entro muy nervioso y rojo hasta mas no poder, todos lo miramos con extrañeza….

 **Holly:** ¿estas bien? (bueno todos teníamos la misma dudad)

 **Alejandro:** e.. yo… paso no… yegua… Dios… semi-desnuda (¿Qué?)

 **Rekiem:** ¿Alejo esta bien?

 **Alejandro:** yegua… no pude… no resiste… zoofilia… mal mi cabeza

 **Rekiem:** (yo con palma abierta golpe su cabeza con bastante fuerza) ¡hable bien pendejo!

 **Alejandro:** (el se me quedo mirando con ese sonrojo y respiro profundo y…) ¡cuando Sali afuera vi una yegua semi-desnuda y tuve malos pensamientos! (dijo velozmente)

 **Rekiem:** oh sea que fuiste un pervirt…. ¡espera! ¿¡yegua semi-desnuda!? (dije sorprendido)

 **Alejandro:** ¿¡en serio de toda la mierda que escuchaste lo único en lo que piensas es que esta semi-desnuda!?

 **Rekiem:** primero quien en su sano juicio sale aun bosque semi-desnudo y segundo soy hombre no me juzgues y tercero ¡voz también pensaste mal! (deja un tanto molesto)

 **Alejandro:** ¡sí, pero estaba aturdido y pasaban muchas cosas por mi mente, que esperabas (decía molesto)

 **Norsun:** y eso lo que les iba a decir (ambos lo vimos) una vieja amiga de holly (la dicha lo interrumpió)

 **Holly:** ¡que no es mi amiga! (decía molesta)

 **Norsun:** como decía una **"ex-amiga"** de Holly vino aquí hace como 3 semanas y te estaba buscando a Alejandro y a ti, bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora se está quedando aquí

 **¿?:** oigan no es por interrumpirlos ni nada, pero podrían abrirme por favor (Escuchamos una voz femenina detrás de la puerta)

 **Alejandro:** ábrela tu Cross, yo no lo soportaría (con rapidez se alejo de puerta quedando detrás de Norsun) …Dios… que buen cuerpo…. ¡NO DIOS PORQUE MIERDA PIENSO ESO! (decía en cuclillas y las manos en la cara)…es como si el pinche mundo quisiera que me cogiera una… hay no… porque tuve que pensarlo

 **Norsun:** ¿esta bien? (dijo viéndome)

 **Rekiem:** si, solo déjalo que respire un rato (me dirige a la puerta) además que tan malo puede ser (abrí la puerta y pude ver una pony terrestre de crin verde hoja tenia una cola de caballo , pelaje verde claro y ojos de color entre morado y azul y bueno como dijo mi hermano estaba semi-desnuda solo tapaba unas lianas el pecho mas específicamente los pezones…Hay Dios… y tapa también su intimidad como si fuera un taparrabos o lo que sea) ¡OK SI ES MALO! (Dije muy sonrojado y girándome para no verlo de frente)

 **¿?** : vaya forma de saludar ¿no crees? (decia en broma)

 **Holly:** es la primera vez que te ve, ¿qué crees que iba pasar Nissa?

 **Nissa:** perdón entonces, jamás pensé que mi sexy cuerpo sería una molestia para los machos

 **Rekiem:** (si y también tiene buen busto y buenas curvas) ¡hay no men ya entiendo Alejandro!, pero yo estoy más acostumbrado

 **Alejandro:** ¿¡que!? (dijo sorprendido)

 **Rekiem:** yo he llegado muy profundo Alejandro y cuando digo profundo es muy profundo (dije con una mirada perdida)

 **Alejandro:** hay no por favor… (decía ya perturbado)

 **Rekiem:** bueno emmm señora Nissa ¿no? (dije aun sin mirarla de frente)

 **Nissa:** si y tú eres Rekiem ¿Verdad? (yo asentí) mmm… esperaba algo mas… impresionante (dijo con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** (hay que cabrona) señora no se si ha dado cuenta, pero estar semi-desnuda en el bosque eso para mí si es impresionante

 **Nissa:** soy un druida estoy unida con la naturaleza misma y por eso tengo que actuar de la forma más natural posible y que mejor forma que estando semi-desnuda

 **Rekiem:** no tengo ningún argumento contra esa lógica

 **Alejandro:** ¡yo tengo variedad argumentos contra esa lógica!

 **Nissa:** je me agrade el de pelo negro

 **Alejandro:** hola mucho gusto me llamo Alejandro, por favor no te me acerques que aun sigo muy perturbado por tu culpa (decía sin verla)

 **Nissa:** ¿de verdad así Saludan los de su especie? (dijo bastante extrañada viendo Alejandro)

 **Rekiem:** digamos que no estamos… perdona creo que casi todos no estamos acostumbrados a ver una yegua semi-desnuda y que sea de tan buen cuerpo… ¡hay mierda porque dije eso!

 **Nissa:** tranquilo ya estoy acostumbrada (ella nos comenzó a mirarnos a ambos) bueno esperaba algo mejor, pero tendré que confiar en Rex, bueno entonces mañana nos vamos

 **Alejandro:** ¿irnos?, ¿irnos a dónde? (dijo sin entender)

 **Nissa:** pues irnos al norte de equestria para detener la Corrupción

 **Rekiem y Alejandro:** (ambos nos quedamos pensando en esas simples palabras) ¿¡QUE!? (ambos la vimos con gran sorpresa)

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Nota de autor: Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado y otra vez perdón por la tardanza y otra vez feliz año nuevo y como no tengo mas que decir les pido que sugieran, corrijan, ayuden o escriban lo que ustedes quieren les escribió su amigo el fénix adiós… les deseo el mejor año posible**


	32. todos merecemos un descanso

**mas de 1 mes… mas de un 1 mes sin subir capitulo… lo siento, pero antes de que te preguntes porque razón, no subí un capitulo te voy a decir mi situación actual**

 **yo ya comencé un nuevo año de estudio por la tarde desde las 12:00 am hasta 6:30 pm donde tengo que trabajar muy duro ya sea por tareas o trabajos grupales y también contando de tener que hacer tareas por las noches y luego me quedo sin tiempo, que bien toca levantarme a las 7:00 o 8:00 de la mañana a ponerme a trabajar duro y luego nada más terminar a las 10:00 o 10:30 y que hago, descansar porque básicamente me canso bastante con todo el trabajo**

 **pero no solamente es eso tengo hacer no sé cómo lo conozcan ustedes, pero aquí lo conocemos como trabajo social o ayuda social son exactamente 80 horas en el año (las puedo dividir 40 en este año y los otras 40 el año que viene) que es lo hago los miércoles por la mañana y eso me come aún más tiempo**

 **pero aún falta una cosa que me anote algo que me puedo ayudar en el futuro, pero como no quiero alargar más esto solo diré que estudio un lunes (de 6:30 am a 9:45) y un viernes (de 6:30 a 11:00) para ganar un gran futuro según yo, entiendes estudio casi sin parar apenas si descanso los sábados y los domingos (que casualmente si tengo un descanso duermo o juego lol)**

 **ahora mismo debo organizar mi tiempo y encontrar algún espacio para poder escribir con tranquilidad te pido disculpas por toda la tardanza y agradezco toda la paciencia, pero ahora y si me tard meses en subir un cap ya sabes porque será lo siento mucho y espero puedas comprenderme**

 **ahora te dejo con el cap y otra vez gracias por la paciencia**

 **Capítulo 26: todos merecemos un descanso**

 **Lugar desconocido:**

Mientras tanto los semi-angeles y la ángel seguían investigando sobre el extraño poder que salió de Rekiem

 **Greenforces:** ¿así que magia sentimental eh? (la loba asintió)

Para los semi-angeles era bastante raro cuando venia la inspectora ella solo iba de "visita" 1 vez cada 2 meses por lo menos y solo se quedaba unos cuantos minutos para luego irse, pero desde que conoció Black Meiker venia más a menudo y se quedaba por mas tiempo de lo normal, pero aun mas raro ver a la inspectora sin si capucha mostrando su rostro

Cuando la mujer lobo volvió del sueño Meiker y Rekiem, ya no tenia su capucha dejando ver su rostro, cuando Rex y Greenforces volvieron para ver como se encontraba inspectora o Lonely Rose, al ver se sorprendieron bastante pero no han querido decir nada sobre su aspecto primero por respecto y segundo porque era su superior…

 **Lonely rose:** así es Meiker y yo también pensamos que pueda ser eso (dijo con su tono tranquilo)

 **Rex:** no creo que sea eso (ambos miraron con curiosidad a Rex)

 **Lonely Rose:** ¿Por qué no?, es lo mas grande posibilidad que tenemos

 **Rex:** básicamente porque Rekiem en si, no nació con magia, no hasta que nosotros se la dimos cuando llego equestria y por lo que yo tengo entendido la magia sentimental en unos de sus requisitos el ser viviente debió a ver nacido desde niño con magia, pero Rekiem no nació con magia…

 **Black Meiker:** entonces ahí tenemos un inconveniente (todos vieron la gran esfera donde se escuchaba la voz de Black Meiker) Rex tiene razón en eso

 **Lonely** **Rose:** entonces ya no sabemos que magia fue la que utilizo Rekiem

 **Black Meiker:** no exactamente (todos escucharon a Meiker) uno de los Requisitos es nacer con magia ¿verdad? (todos asintieron) si eso cierto, yo sigo creyendo que es magia sentimental y la teoría que tengo es cierta, ya no podríamos decir que Rekiem es completamente humano

 **Greenforces:** ¿eso que significa? ¡explícate! (le ordeno a Meiker)

 **Black Meiker:** cierro el pico o ¿quieres que te ponga otra vez el bozal? (ante eso Greenforces se asustó un poco y guardo silencio) además aun faltan algunos cabos sueltos por resolver para saber solo lo que estoy pensando si es cierto o no y el tiempo siempre va estar en mi contra al parecer y no solo para mi sino para esos 2 también (decía mostrando en la inmensa esfera a Rekiem y Alejandro sentados en una mesa junta la dríada conversando) muy pronto estaré en la tundra y me gusta frio tal vez ahí encontré las respuestas que necesito… ¡por cierto Rex que mierda con esa druida!, ¡casi que salgo a hacer algo indebido por eso cuerpazo que tiene!

 **Rex:…** Que puedo decir la naturaliza la doto bien ¿no lo crees? (dijo con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** sigo virgen y tengo mas de 10000 años de edad ¿tu qué Crees que se de ese tipo de cosas? máximo he visto videos

 **Rex:** yo solo te digo que actúa muy bien cuando estamos los 2 solos jejeje

 **Black Meiker:** a la madre… no pensé que tendrían ese tipo de…. ¡hay dios, perdóname! ¡BUUUUURG! B…bueno por lo menos e….esta vez fue mas suave, a quien e…engaño estoy s…sufriendo

 **Rex:** hey tranquilo es normal casi todos la miran haci, pero solamente yo puedo disfrutar del paquete completo jejeje

 **Lonely** **Rose:** ok basta, ya me di cuenta que los 2 son unos pervertidos

 **Black Meiker:** no,no,no ahí me obligaron a ver todo eso, recuerdas encerrado sin moverme solo pudiendo ver con mis 2 ojos, estoy perturbado, pero hey ya se las técnicas y las risas no faltaron (decía con inocencia)

 **Greenforces:** ¿Qué risas?, no estabas perturbado

 **Black Meiker:** jejeje las risas de perturbación mi amigo… bueno solo vine a decirles que estén tranquilos sobre el problema de la rara magia de Rekiem de eso me encargo yo y ustedes solo hagan su trabajo adiós… (no se escuchó más su voz)

 **Greenforces:** ¿el de verdad cree que haremos lo que él dice?

 **Lonely Rose:** en realidad, si lo haremos

 **Greenforces:** ¿¡espere que!?, p…pero ¿Por qué? (decía sin comprender)

 **Lonely Rose:** bueno al parecer él sabe más de esto que nosotros y el tiene razón en algo nosotros tenemos que vigilar y cuidar a esos 2 (decía viendo a Rekiem y Alejandro) además confió en el (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Greenforces:** (se quedo viendo por unos momentos la esfera para luego suspirar) esta bien lo dejare a manos de ese idiota

 **Lonely Rose:** por cierto, Rex (ella se voltio para verlo) ¿no quisieras hablarnos de tus momentos con esa tal Nissa? (decía con voz fría)

 **Rex:** ah pues (comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás y a sudar nerviosamente) jejeje pues solo somos amigos jeje… no es como decir que saliéramos o algo haci… bueno tal vez si un poquito… pero… (fui interrumpido)

 **Lonely Rose:** Rex sabes bien que no podemos relacionarnos de esa forma con otros seres

 **Rex:** si podemos simplemente es que no esta bien visto por los demás ángeles y confió en ustedes para que guarden el secreto ¿sí? (decía con ojos de perrito)

 **Greenforces:** tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi… de todos modos me parece bien que tengas una relación ¿por cierto como paso?

 **Rex:** bueno al principio fue una simple amistad cuando la conoci, pero comenzó a ser más cariñosa y picara de lo normal y ya saben a lo que me refiero (ambos asintieron) me quería tener más de cerca, cada vez que iba a visitarla se mantenía muy sonriente y feliz no se quería alejarme de mi y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y al final terminamos en una relación poco romántica pero muy divertida, jejeje a veces la molesto diciéndole que solo somo amigos, tal vez no lo demuestro pero de verdad se enoja por eso jejeje

 **Lonely Rose:** y ¿no te molesta que hable de una forma tan picara con otros machos?

 **Rex:** te hubiera respondido que si, hace mas o menos 427 años atrás pero ahora solo se que ella lo hace para molestar y que cuando está conmigo bueno actúa de una manera mucho más "ejem" amorosa (decía fingiendo la toz)

 **Greenforces:** entonces llevan una relación formal

 **Rex:** no exactamente. Como y tenido que disminuir un poco mis visitas a equestria por vigilar otros mundos no la he podido visitar, pero siempre cuando puedo voy y me quedo el mayor tiempo posible con ella, y buena ella me molesta y yo la molesto… jeje hasta perdí la virginidad con ella… (dijo recordando bueno momentos hasta a verse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho) ¡OH ESPERA N…NO HICE ESO CON ELLA BUENO SI LO HICE P…PERO NO DEBIA HABERLOS CONTANDO ESO Y…YO! (estaba rojo de la vergüenza) ¡s…santo cielo que v..verguenza!

Lonely rose y Greenforces se vieron entre si y rieron un poco

 **Greenforces:** tranquilo Rex no hay ningún problema es lindo saber que tiene tan bonita Relación (decía tomándolo del codo)

 **Lonely Rose:** si tranquilo, y puedes confiar en mi que no diré nada de tu relación, pero ¿Por qué nos dijiste eso hasta ahora?

 **Rex:** eeeh, pues ustedes son mas que unos compañeros son mis amigos y creo que cogí la confianza pare decirles… y eso también va para Meiker que esta escuchando por la esfera…

 **Black Meiker:** debí a verle puesto en silenciador a esta mierda… perdón… ¡BLUAGH! (se escuche como Meiker comenzaba a vomitar) ... aaaaah debo acostúmbrame a decir esa maldita palabra… adiós…

 **Rex:** bueno si… creo que consigue la confianza… aunque al primero que le iba contarle era Greenforces no más… pero bueno después le iba contar a usted, pero la cosa no termino como lo planee

 **Lonely Rose:** te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie y créeme, aunque no lo demuestre estoy feliz por ti (dijo demostrando una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Rex:** gracias

 **Greenforces:** bueno ¿será mejor que continuemos con nuestro trabajo no lo creen? (ambos asintieron) ¿a todo esto de que estarán hablando? (ahora todos están poniendo atención en la esfera)

 _ **Lugar: castillo en… bueno ya no esta en ruinas… haci que… mmm no se jejeje**_

Buena esta rara yegua ya nos conto de su larga viaje hasta el castillo y sobre otras cosas mas y fue bastante incomodo hablar con una yegua estando semi-desnuda pero ya me estoy acostumbrando, pero Alejandro no tanto el siempre mira a otros lados intentando evitar todo vista con el druida pobre hasta me esta empezando a dar algo de pena…

 **Nissa:** y del desierto llegue al bosque everfree para luego visitar este hermoso castillo (dijo finalizando historia)

 **Rekiem:** vaya bastante largo tu viaje y bueno Señora Nissa… (ella me interrumpio)

 **Nissa:** por favor solo llámame Nissa

 **Rekiem:** esta bien, entonces Nissa, viniste de muy lejos y ahora quiero preguntar ¿que necesitas de nosotros con tanta urgencia?

 **Nissa:** es complicado… (se tono de voz ahora es más serio) bueno quisiera primero preguntarles ¿saben que es la corrupción?

 **(nota del autor: bueno antes de seguir explicar algo esto va para los que no sepan nada de terraria, existen 2 tipos de maldiciones que son corrupción y carmesí, cuando se crea un mundo es maldecido por corrupción o carmesí, pero jamás son las 2 juntas solo es 1 y en este caso yo elegí corrupción, porque en mi primer mundo de terraria me toco la corrupción entonces hago honores a esto y ahora si continuemos)**

 **Alejandro:** Corrupción oh claro, es el lugar donde esta corrompido y hay criaturas corruptas, que se va expandiendo poco a poco hasta vete a saber dónde, un lugar muy peligroso y que un solo estúpido entraría ahí (decía sin verla)

 **Nissa:** ¿d…de verdad saben q…que es? (ambos asentimos) ¿pero ¿cómo?

 **Rekiem:** bueno el nombre dice mucho y segundo si supieras de dónde venimos explicara muchas cosas

 **Nissa:** (ella nos vio unos segundos para luego reír un poco) jejeje ya entiendo por que Rex me envió para acá de verdad encontró lo que necesito

 **Rekiem:** bueno Nissa, tienes un problema y si te podemos ayudar seremos todo oídos

 **Nissa:** bueno pensé que tendría que explicarles que es la corrupción, pero bueno podre ir directo al punto, como ya se han dado cuenta soy una druida, pero no cualquier tipo de druida soy la jefe de todos los druidas y estoy por debajo de la madre naturaleza y por esa razón siempre tengo que estar vigilando en todo los lugares de equestria y sus alrededores eso implica tener que viajar por todo el mundo, hago esto desde hace mas 459 años (bueno eso no nos sorprendió en realidad eso ya la sabíamos ella lo dice en el videojuego) ¿en serio eso no los sorprendió?

 **Rekiem:** que ah no… en realidad ya la sabemos exactamente ya has vivido unos 500 años ¿no? (ella se sorprendió) oh disculpa ¿es que no te habían dicho que nosotros sabemos muchas cosas de este mundo? (bueno no estoy diciendo nada malo como para romper las reglas, solo dije su edad)

 **Nissa:** jeje creo que a Rex le falto contarme ese detallito ("¿estos niños cuanto es lo que saben?" pensó para si misma) bueno como iba diciendo en unos de mis viajes fue mandada al norte de equestria ya que algo muy raro estaba pasando, era como si toda la zona que antes estaba llena de vida desapareciera al instante, al llegar lo que me encontré… fue la cosa mas aterradora que he visto en toda mi vida (fue interrumpido)

 **Alejandro:** déjame adivinar viste a seres completamente desconocidos para ti, casi toda la nieve había desaparecido solo dejando un suelo de ébano que por ahora para nosotros es casi indestructible y nos quiere pedir que vayamos y detengamos la Corrupción (Nissa tenia la boca de impresión) tomare eso como un si… lo siento, pero la corrupción no puede ser frenada…

 **Nissa:** (ella miro con miedo a Alejandro) ¿p…por favor dime q…que lo que dijo es mentira? (dijo viendo me a los ojos)

 **Rekiem:** lamentable nuestros métodos no funcionaran y las herramientas que necesitamos para disminuir la corrupción no las podremos obtener en mucho tiempo lo sentimos pera la expansión de la Corrupción es inevitable

 **Nissa:** (ella nos vio para luego poner su rostro sobre la mesa) en serio viaje 2 semanas para no obtener nada, solo un par de ineptos que me dicen que no se puede detener la Corrupción

 **Alejandro:** lo siento amiga, pero mi instinto me dice que eso no es lo único que vienes a pedir

 **Nissa:** tu instinto esta en lo correcto (decía mientas levantaba el rostro) se trata de un clan, el clan forest el hasta exactamente a unos 5 kilómetros del territorio de la corrupción yo la he podido detener por unos días, Pero sigue avanzando lentamente, pensaba que con su ayuda podría detenerlo, pero tendré que cambiar de planes, miren el clan forest sufre constantemente de ataques de la corrupción y sufren mucho por culpa de esos ataques ya han perdido gran parte de sus mejores guerreros son dirigidos por Astrid la fuerte

 **Alejandro:** ya comenzamos con los nombres nórdicos que viene los griegos (yo entendí, pero Nissa no) esto cada momento que pasa es más cliché

 **Rekiem:** pero es divertido ¿no lo crees?

 **Alejandro:** si algo haci, pero me hubiera gustado no se algo más original (la pobre Nissa no a comprendido ni una palabra de lo que dijimos) emmm disculpa continua

 **Nissa:** ooook…. (dijo aun sin comprender), miren sé que es mucho pedir, se que están semanas se les han dificultado las cosas y se lo que les paso ayer, se que están cansando, pero les pido por favor, por favor, por favor den su último esfuerzo y acompáñenme mañana al norte de equestria para por lo menos detener los ataques y que ese Clan pueda estar en paz y tranquilidad una vez mas (dijo casi en suplicas)

Alejandro y yo nos vimos y sonreímos

 **Rekiem:** porque estas suplicando si ya sabes nuestra respuesta (ella nos vio con sorpresa) es un claro, ¡sí! todos los seres que necesitan nuestra ayuda lo haremos con mucho gusto y daremos todo lo que podamos para resolver el problema

 **Alejandro:** y de todas formas es nuestro trabajo ayudar a los demás y eso implica cualquier ser ya sea pony, dragón o grifo nosotros estaremos allí para resolver los problemas del globo planetario no por nada somos los protectores de este mundo claro que aceptemos

 **Nissa:** (ella nos vio con una gran sonrisa) ¡gracias, muchísimas gracias! Créanme que cuando esto termine les daré cualquier recompensa que ustedes me pidan (decía para luego estirarse un poco mostrar mas el pecho) …y cuando digo cualquiera es cualquiera… (dijo picaramente ambos nos sonrojamos con mucha fuerza) jajaja es broma tranquilos

 **Alejandro:** hay Dios al final si terminare en la cama con una yegua… (tenía una mirada perdida) ósea hubiera preferido un grifo o una dragona, pero una yegua no por favor

 **Rekiem:** pero oye ya estas aceptando la idea (la mirada asesina ya me decía mucho) ok,ok,ok mejor me callo ok Nissa entonces ¿nos vamos mañana? (dije ya viendo a Nissa)

 **Nissa:** si no queremos que nos atrapen las tormentas de nieve será lo mejor irnos mañana será un viaje de por los menos 5 días si tenemos suerte

 **Alejandro:** ¿y si no? (tenía la misma duda)

 **Nissa:** 1 semana y un día es lo máximo que podemos tardarnos, pero esperemos no nos encontremos con una de las criaturas que podrían ser una molestia en el camino o alguna tormenta insperada, será mejor que se vallan preparando para irnos mañana por la mañana

 **Rekiem:** bueno tenemos poco tiempo lo bueno es que tenemos varias de las cosas que necesitamos será mejor que descansemos un poco estos últimos días han sido muy agitados

 **Alejandro:** si, en realidad voy a ver como quedo mi cuarto y después me dormiré un rato (decia mientras se ponia de pie) nos vemos al rato (se retiro, je se le nota bastante el cansancio y he de admitir que tambien estoy algo cansado)

 **Nissa:** ¿también vas a descansar? (me pregunto con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** por ahora no, tengo que ir al pueblo a ser algunas cosas despues de eso descansare un poco (me puse de pie) Y ¿tú vas hacer algo Nissa?

 **Nissa:** nop, estaré en este maravilloso bosque, eligieron un bueno lugar para vivir

 **Rekiem:** si también pienso lo mismo, bueno Nissa voy a revisar el castillo y luego me iré organizar todo mi cuarto (ya subimos las cajas con todo la ropa y los trajes especiales, pero Norsun las dejo en nuestros respectivos cuartos mientras hablamos con Nissa) te veo después (ya estaba por irme pero…)

 **Nissa:** espera… (me detuve para ponerle atención) estás seguro ¿de que no hay ninguna forma de detener la corrupción? (dijo un tanto preocupada)

 **Rekiem:** (yo solo la mire y suspire) como te dije, lamentablemente los métodos que yo conozco no servirán de nada aquí… a no ser que sapas como separar un bloque de tierra del planeta (ella rio un poco) hablando en serio, lo único que puedo hacer es intentar y digo "intentar" es disminuir los ataques de la corrupción a ese clan de que estabas hablando… lo siento si no puedo hacer mas (dijo agachando un poco mi cabeza)

 **Nissa:** aunque no lo crees, esa es toda la ayuda que necesito, gracias (dijo con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** (yo levante mi cabeza) gracias a ti por arruinarme las vacaciones (ambos reímos un poco)

 **Nissa:** ustedes se que son seres muy raros

 **Rekiem:** somos humanos… mi hermano y yo somos humanos

 **Nissa:** ¿humanos?... humanos… me gusta Rekiem el humano (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** que buena referencia (dije con gracia ella no entiendo) no importa solo llámame Rekiem

 **Nissa:** esta bien Rekiem, de verdad Créeme que encontrare la forma de pagártelo

 **Rekiem:** con el gracias me basta, además es mi trabajo (le di una ultima sonrisa) adiós… (dije mientras me iba a mi cuarto)

¿Así que mundo corrupto?, bueno sabía que me tocaría algunas de las 2 maldiciones y pero en serio ¿tendré que tener que ayudar a cada rato?, ósea yo también merezco un descanso je bueno tendré que acostumbrarme supongo, de todas manares esto se está volviendo divertido a mi manera de verlo esto es divertido… jejeje ¿que nos esperara en el norte?

 _ **Lugar desconocido:**_

Los jefes no tardaron en saber que su plan fallo y en reunirse de nuevo no tardaron ni un minuto el enojo y la frustración se hacia notar mas que nada en el lord esqueletron el protector de la mazmorra en esos momentos en lo único en que pensaba era en como castigar a Arcane de la peor forma posible y claro también con su equipo

 **¿?:** ¡burrg, esto es tu culpa maldito esqueleto!, cough, ¡mandaste a un equipo incompetentes!

 **Esqueletron:** Tranquilo masa de carne apenas regresen les daré el peor castigo posible (dejo con gran furia)

 **¿?:** ¡no me interesa que los castigues me interesa es ver a seres llamados Rekiem y Alejandro muertos! ¡cough,couch!, pero al parecer es que no te puedo dejar a cargo de nada….

 **Esqueletron:** recuerda bien con quien estás hablando maldito carnoso (decía ya bastante molesto)

 **¿?:** ¡claro que lo sé con un insecto que no sirve para nada!

 **¿?:** ¡basta los 2! (ambos escucharon la voz femenina) ¡lo único que logramos es separarnos más y más!, ¡fallamos si!, pero eso no significa que allá otras oportunidades para poder vencerlo

 **¿?:** (la voz demoniaca volvio a ver Esqueletron) espero que ese castigo que tengas planeado para esos estúpidos sea muy bueno ¡burrg!

 **Esqueletron:** claro que si y será el peor de todos (de la nada un ojo demoniaco apareció)

 **¿?:** …o tal vez no… (dijo la voz en ecos)

 **Esqueletron:** bien ojo, ¿ya volvieron esos inútiles?

 **Ojo demoniaco:** s…señor no han regresado, pero… (fue interrumpido)

 **Esqueletron** : que extraño de vieron a ver vuelto hace unas horas ¿ya los buscaron?

 **Ojo demoniaco** : si señor pero… (Esqueletron le puso atención) p..pero

 **Esqueletron** : ¡no tartamudez solo habla! (decía molesto)

 **Ojo demoniaco** : e…en una de las…. Búsquedas… se encontró un b…batallón de 15 esqueletos… muertos

 **Esqueletron:** ¿y eso que tiene que ver con Arcane?

 **Ojo demoniaco:** mi l…lord, encontramos esto en de l…los cuerpos e…esto (rápidamente apareció un ojo demoniaco que llevaba en su cabeza un cuchillo, pero no cualquiera cuchillo era de una hoja negro) s…señor esto… es e…el cuchillo de A…Arcane

 **¿?:** Esqueletron, ¿qué significa esto? (pregunto la voz femenina pregunto al confundido Esqueletron)

 **Esqueletron:** (se quedo pensando unos segundos) …entre los soldados es una manera de abandono o en este caso de traición cuando un soldado ya no quiere pelear más en nuestra causa tiene que dejar su arma en el cuerpo de un soldado… Arcane me traiciono… (decía de una forma neutra) me tengo que ir….

 **¿?:** ¿a donde crees que vas? burgg no hemos terminado de conversar (dijo la voz demoniaca)

 **Esqueletron:** me acaban de traicionar mis mejores soldados y ahora no sé dónde están y lo peor aún es que uno de ellos tiene mi sangre (decía retirándose) …tengo que encontrarlos y matarlos… (fue lo último que se escuchó)

 **¿?:** …yo también me voy… siento que mis tierras en el norte están en peligro…

 **¿?:** cough, bien entonces volveré al infierno burrg,

 **¿?:** cada vez hay mas problemas (dijo la voz femenina) …espero que pronto todo esto acabe

 _ **Lugar: de vuelta al castillo reconstruido (por ahora lo llamaremos haci)**_

Después de haber visto el nuevo cuarto que por cierto ya no tiene nada raro como pasto o ramas por todas partes ahora es un cuarto con su mesa de noche a lado de mi cama también un armario donde guarde toda la ropa que me dio Rarity, el piso tiene una alfombra roja bastante bonita y lo que me gusto y me parece un bonito detalle es que dejaron una escalares del tipo sinceramente no recuerde bien como se llaman, pero creo que era caracol creo… bueno que llevan al techo del castillo… que por cierto se me olvide decir que mi cuarto esta en el segundo piso del castillo y bueno a mi me gusto ver el cielo nocturno… que buen trabajo hicieron y bueno dormí un poco jeje estaba algo cansando y quería probar la cama son más o menos 2:45 de la tarde

 **Black Meiker** : que hay cabro, ¿dormiste bien?

 **Rekiem:** hi dolmi wieh (tenía el rostro sobre la almohadada)

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Qué?

 **Rekiem:** (me sentó en la orilla sobre la cama) si dormí bien, por cierto, ¿Por qué hay veces donde sueño en negro (ósea en nada) y ¿otras veces aparezco en mi subconsciente con voz?

 **Black Meiker:** el poder de los sueños carnal (decía con un tono gracioso)

 **Rekiem:** aja y ¿la vez donde los dos inmensos ejércitos se iban enfrentar?

 **Black Meiker:** si eso tambi… ¡espera! ¿Qué?

 **Rekiem:** si ya sabes donde el ejercito de Moon Lord se iba a enfrentar al de todas las especies que yo conozco de este mundo, ya sabes ¿no?

 **Black Meiker:** (porque del silencio incomodo) seeee, ahora si me disculpas tengo que hablar con 2 imbéciles y una hermos… ¡que diga estúpida!… si estúpida…

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué?

 **Black Meiker:** no importa, no importa, chao

 **Rekiem:** pero no me explicaste nada…

 **Black Meiker:** ¡chao!

 **Rekiem:** eso no tiene Ning….

 **Black Meiker:** ¡CHAO!

 **Rekiem:** ¡pero Meiker!

 **Black Meiker:** ¡QUE CHAO LA **** MADRE! (escuché la censura y como su respiración se agitaba) que bueno que me puse autocensura

 **Rekiem:** si, no voy a seguir mejor…

 **Black Meiker:** te lo agradezco ahora mismo mi mente esta llena de… no se como decirlo… pero es muy,muy,muy,muy pero muy raro sentimiento

 **Rekiem:** ¿podrías explicarme exactamente el sentimiento para ayudarte?

 **Black Meiker:** bueno no se… era como la relación que yo tenia con mi papa… lo apreciaba y le tenia mucha confianza…. No se quiero ella me vea con más confianza que sea no mas por un simple trabajo, quiero que me vea como un… (no sabe que decir)

 **Rekiem:** por lo que dices es una chica, bien no se como diablos hablaste con alguien dentro de nuestra mente, lo que tu quieres es ella se tu amiga ¿o me equivoco?

 **Black Meiker:…** ¿Qué es un amigo?...

 **Rekiem:** (me sorprendió un poco la pregunta) b…bueno no es fácil de responder para mí, pero yo sé que un amigo es el que esta contigo en las buenas y en las malas, el quien te dice la verdad cuando estas equivocado te detiene cuando intesta hacer una estupidez, es la persona en la que más puedes confiar

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Cómo sabes que es tu amigo?

 **Rekiem:** a esta el dilema Meiker ¿Cómo saberlo?, por ejemplo, Alejandro es como mi hermano pequeño y estuvimos 1 año separados, pero viste ¿que algo cambio? no claro que no, nos comprendimos y no estuvimos como indiferentes sin saber quienes éramos, Meiker la verdad para saber quien es tu amigo es cuestión de conocerlo y que el… perdona ella te conozca a ti y luego el tiempo dirá si son o no son amigos

 **Black Meiker:** …bien voy a tomar en cuenta eso… gracias… ahora tengo que resolver un inconveniente

 **Rekiem:** no te metas en problemas (no escuche nada mas) bien a ponyville a comprar algunos víveres para el viaje de mañana

Me arregle un poco y bueno no hay mucho que explicar en realidad cogí el celular que habían dejado en la mesita de noche que gracias al cielo nadie lo movió y me puse escuchar algo de música mago de oz, algunos covers y alguna que otra cosa que estaba en el celular era relajante hasta que tocaron la puerta, pause y abrí la puerta…

 **Rekiem:** ¿Alfred? (dije viendo al viaje anciano)

 **Alfred:** ¡Rekiem! (me dio un fuerte abrazo y se separó de mi con rapidez) viejo amigo cuanto tiempo comenzaba a pensar que habías muerto

 **Rekiem:** ¿muerto? Amigo creo que soy la cosa mas tanque de toda equestria

 **Alfred:** y se te nota, escuchamos que casi te inmolas

 **Rekiem:** a ver casi me suicidio, pero no creo que eso cuente de inmolación además lo haci por bien común (dijo con gracia)

 **Alfred:** si claro…, es bueno verte muchacho y veo en tu rostro que tiene una muy buena historia que contar ¿o me equivoco?

 **Rekiem:** en si tengo mucha historia, pero tendrá que ser para después mañana tengo un largo viaje

 **Alfred:** lo sé, la druida me lo conto todo, por eso te deseo la mayor de la suerte

 **Rekiem:** es bueno verte, por cierto ¿no ha vuelto Kevin?

 **Alfred:** no creo que llega en la noche, últimamente a salido mucho

 **Rekiem:** ¿sabes a qué? (el negó con la cabeza) bueno tendré que pregúntale cuando vuelva

 **Alfred:** yo que tu no me preocuparía, ese chico no es de mal corazón

 **Rekiem:** lo sé, pero me da curiosidad…, bueno no importa ya tengo que irme para compra las cosas que necesito se despierta dile que estoy en el pueblo (el asintió) bueno Alfred es bueno volverte a ver adiós

 **Alfred:** vuelve pronto muchacho tengo mucho que enseñarte y ya has faltado a muchas clases

 **Rekiem:** jejeje si claro (hay Dios porque también en este mundo hay tantas obligaciones… a veces pienso que el mundo está en contra mía) bueno Alfred te veo después

 **Alfred:** adiós que tengas una buena tarde…

Bueno seguí mi camino con normalidad, aunque fui al cuarto de mi hermano para ver como estaba… esta dormido pero dormido es que nadie lo despierta así que lo deje descansar con tranquilidad, Sali del castillo y me encamine hacia el pueblo últimamente todo se vuelve un poco mas complicado ya salen mas problemas, creo que me estoy quejando mucho, peo es cierto o ¿no?... ¿estoy cansado? Si pero este cansancio si que vale la pena y además es divertido claro sin contar la parte es que siempre me intentan asesinar

Pero que puedo decir si yo disfruto esto creo que estoy loco, pero oye una pequeña pisca de locura jamás se debe de soltar porque es lo que no hace humanos ¿no?

Llegar aquí a este mundo tan extraño e incómodamente genial donde e tenido aventuras muy locas, volví a ver a mi hermano, conocí a muchos buenos ponys y conocí lugares desconocidos que nunca pensé que vería

Tengo un maldito loco en mi cabeza, que creo que ya es mi amigo o puedo decir que es extraño todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, pero hey lo tengo a el como escudo humano ¿no?

 **Black Meiker:** si,si,si,si claro…

Jejeje pero bueno estoy muy cansado y ha sido un trabajo muy duro pero es el mas placentero trabajo que uno puede tener no se lo que pase pero se que no voy a estar solo y que lo voy a disfrutar

 **esta historia continuara**

 **bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si es haci dejen una bonito comentario y corrijamen o escriban lo que ustedes quieren les escribio el fenix adios**


	33. un buen y largo descanso

**Nota del autor: hola de nuevo leyente primero que todo gracias por la paciencia y perdón otra vez por la tardanza pero como te dije cada vez me queda menos tiempo pero espero que estés disfrutando de la historia (aunque me tarde 10 años en subir cap XD) te lo agradezco de todo corazón y ahora sin más continuemos**

 **nota 2: por cierto este cap me libere mas para ver como me va pero si te incomoda solo dilo y lo hare de la antigua manera ok ahora si continuemos**

 **Capítulo 27: un buen y largo descanso…**

Me fui caminando con pura tranquilidad por todo el bosque, viendo el hermoso paisaje que me rodea, respirando el aire fresco, el sol de la tarde en la cara si que se siente bien volver a la paz y tranquilidad…por ahora… como sea ya estoy llegando al pueblo voy comprar algunos víveres y volveré para dormir más… bueno estuve unos cuantos minutos caminando para llegar al pueblo

Bueno al llegar todos los ponys me vieron con sorpresa y no me sorprende valga la redundancia, pero llevo mas de 1 mes sin que me vieran creo que es normal la sorpresa en realidad es que tener tantas miradas enzima me pone un tanto nervioso, pero bueno apure un poco el paso ya que quería volver rápido al castillo sin tener de preocuparme de otras cosas que puedan pasar mañana

Fui directo al mercado que es básicamente puras tiendas a los alrededores no faltaban las miradas de los ponys enzima mío, pero yo estaba tranquilo solo pedía lo que iba a comprar y rápidamente los vendares me daban lo que quería pagaba y me iba "que bueno que traje el bolso" pensé para mi mismo ya que fueron varias compras y bueno se me facilito gracias al bolso sin fondo jeje

Bueno después de haber comprado comencé a caminar a los alrededores del pueblo viendo algún cambio en particular y también por que disfrutaba la forma medieval que tenia todo este pueblito ya y va volver pero "gurrrr" me rugió la pansa y me avergonzó bastante y recordé que no había almorzado "supongo que puedo ir a comer algo" dije mientras apuraba el paso me guie un poco con ayuda del mapa esa me facilito llegar sugarcube corner abrí la puerta gran variedad de ponys me comenzaron a ver yo simplemente me senté en el puesto de atrás donde nadie más me viera deje el bolso a mi lado

 **Rekiem:** mierda deciárea que no me vieran haci siempre cuando llego alguna parte (dije en voz baja)

 **Pinkie:** si lo sé, es incómodo verdad (dijo a mi lado)

 **Rekiem:** (respiré profundo y cerré los ojos) ¡SU PUTA MADRE! (AAAAAH NO PORQUE DIJE ESO… me tape la boca con las manos con rapidez…)

 **Black Meiker:** y no tuve tiempo de censurar así que te mamaste

Todos lo ponys me miraron sorprendidos por lo que habia dicho

 **Rekiem:** ¡PERDON, PERDON ES EL MALDITO INSTINTO HUMANO! (dije muy sonrojado y luego miro a Pinkie) Pinkie… (dije molesto)

 **Pinkie:** jejeje emmm perdón… (dijo inocentemente)

 **Rekiem:** …no lo vuelve hacer jamás… (dijo con voz de ultratumba)

 **Black Meiker** : a la madre esa voz ( **"es buena para amenazar o en este caso asustar")** tu sí queeste enfermo amigo…

 **Pinkie:** c…claro jeje perdón otra vez, por cierto, donde aprendiste esa palabrota

 **Rekiem:** (mira a la nada) mi mundo me corrompió demasiado…, pero puedo controlar esa corrupción ¡sino es que alguien me toma por sorpresa! (creo si entiendo a la perfección a lo que me refiero) pero bueno ya no importa

 **Pinkie:** si oh cierto ¿Qué quieres de comer?

 **Rekiem:** algo que llene la panza y que no sea muy dulce ¿por cierto como supiste que… (me interrumpe)

 **Pinkie:** lo presentí y también porque entras a la tienda era obvio tontito (bueno si tiene lógica) ¿bueno entonces que quieres?

 **Rekiem:** mmm… sabes tráeme lo que tu quieres

 **Pinkie:** ¿¡en serio!? (dijo emocionada)

 **Rekiem:** ¡YEEPP! Solo no te pases con el dulce está bien (ella asintió con felicidad)

 **Pinkie:** ¡ya veraz que será la cosa mas sabrosa que habrás probado en tu vida (decía yéndose emocionada)

 **Black Meiker:** creo que esto es mala idea

 **Rekiem:** oh vamos ¿qué es lo que peor puede pasar?

Espere unos minutos y cerré los ojos para poder pensar con tranquilidad hasta que alguien me toco en rostro

 **Pinkie:** Rekiem (yo la mira de reojo) jeje ya no te asuste (simplemente sonreí) ¡mira lo que te traje!

Yo mire ¡HAY POR FAVOR! Un pinche pastel de 3 capaz la primera de vainilla, la segunda de chocolate y la tercera de fresa, fresas en la punta…

 **Black Meiker:** haci que nada malo ¿eh? ( **"cállate"** )

 **Rekiem:** Pinkie, yo no puedo comerme todo eso (dije viendo el pastel) es demasiado

 **Pinkie:** quien dijo que era solo para ti tontito es para todas las personas en el castillo en donde vives

 **Rekiem:** ooooh ya gracias les va a gustar y así también les diré gracias por todo lo que hicieron (dije sonriendo)

 **Pinkie:** el que esta al lado del pastel es el tuyo

 **Rekiem:** (mire a la izquierda del pastel y había un helado en copa de vainilla junto una cuchara) oh bueno eso si es de mi tamaño (dije mientras tomaba el helado y la cuchara) Dios bendiga el plato (dije mientras comenzaba a comer) ¡mmm que delicia!

 **Pinkie:** ¿por cierto tu ya viste el nuevo castillo?

 **Rekiem:** claro que si ya no esta en ruinas y es muy hermoso por dentro

 **Pinkie:** ¿y como lo vas llamar? (yo no entendí) ya sabes al castillo

 **Rekiem:** (trague un poco de helado) ¿tengo que darle un nombre?

 **Pinkie:** daa, todo castillo tiene un nombre

 **Rekiem:** eeeh, déjame pensar… ¿Cómo llamar a mi castillo?... tal vez… no es muy usado ese, ¡o que tal… no muy corto… poco original… sin sentido… ¡Lo tengo! Y lo perdí (dije decepcionado)

 **Black Meiker:** que tal Earthly es original y tiene que ver con la historia

 **Rekiem:** y lo recupere, pero falta algo… protection eso si, Earthly protection

 **Pinkie:** oh protección terrenal me gusta, muy buen nombre el que imaginaste (¿ella acaba de traducir lo que dije?, pero como…)

 **Black Meiker:** recuerda que esta goma de mascar sabe romper las barrares de la lógica misma que aun para mi es incompresible ( **"cierto será mejor que no le ponga atención a ese tipo de cosas"** )

 **Rekiem:** no lo imagine solo, Meiker me ayudo (gracia Meiker)

 **Black Meiker:** de nada…

 **Pinkie:** pues dile que muy buen nombre

Sentí como perdía por un momento el control del cuerpo y él tomaba el control

 **Black Meiker:** gracias rosita (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Pinkie:** wow no sabía que podían cambiar de esa forma tan rápida

 **Black Meiker:** que puedo decir el mago lo hizo de nuevo (dijo con gracia)

 **Pinkie:** ¿y no piensas hacer loco o algo haci? Una broma o un chiste de mal gusto

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Por qué?

 **Pinkie:** porque es lo que te gusta hacer ¿no?

 **Black Meiker:** ¿Por qué? (dijo con una sonrisa)

 **Pinkie:** porque eres el que divierte al publico

 **Black Meiker:** jejeje ¿Por qué? (dijo ya comenzando a reír)

 **Pinkie:** no lo sé, tu dime (dijo con gracia)

 **Black Meiker:** por que no quiero… (ambos se vieron y rieron) jajaja hay rosa de verdad eres mi favorita

 **Pinkie:** jijiji no entiendo porque todos te ven como alguien malo, si eres muy agradable y gracioso

 **Black** **Meiker:** …creo que todos me odian, digo no es como si alguien si quiera me recuerde… (decía mientras miraba el helado)

 **Pinkie:** yo no te odio (Meiker miro a Pinkie) después de todo tu y yo somos amigos ¿no?

 **Black Meiker:** ¿a…amigos? Pero ni siquiera me conoces (dijo un tanto sorprendido)

 **Pinkie:** no necesito conocerte, para saber que eres un pony que necesita de amor, cariño y sobre todo amistad (decía dándole un fuerte abrazo) ¡y espero darte la mejor fiesta de bienvenida posible!

 **Black Meiker:** (le tomo tiempo corresponder el abrazo) g…gracias aprecio mucho tu amistad y e…espero dure toda la vida (decía muy feliz y sonrojado) y espero que puedas aguantar mis estupideces y tonterías

 **Pinkie:** ¡no por nada son Pinkie Pie la chica mas fiestera de equestria! ¡claro que te soportare Mei!

 **Black Meiker:** que bien y no me llames Mei suena raro

 **Pinkie:** que tal Ker (él se negó con la cabeza) ¿Black?

 **Black Meiker:** ese lo huso para mis enemigos así que no…

 **Pinkie:** ¡oh! Que tal Kler

 **Black Meiker:** (se quedo unos segundos pensando) mmm bueno ese si me gusta…. Gracias… (Meiker vio el helado y comió unas cuantas cucharadas en realidad lo termino por completo) bueno rosa… me tengo que ir

 **Pinkie:** aaah ¿tan pronto? (dijo decepcionada)

 **Black Meiker:** tranquila, yo siempre estoy aquí (decía señalando su cabeza) y aquí (señalo su corazón) yo nunca me iré de mi jaula de oro jejeje adiós rosita…

Volvi…

 **Rekiem:** ¡ah! ¡Carajo Meiker la próxima vez avisa! (dije tocándome la cabeza y luego miré a Pinkie) jejeje vez el no es malo simplemente es un ser muy diferente a todos nosotros

 **Pinkie:** jijiji lo se tontito por eso me agrada (yo no entendí) porque el y tu se parecen mucho

 **Rekiem:** (yo me sorprendí, pero luego sonreí) je tal vez tengas razón… quizás por eso también me agrada (mire mi copa de helado) ¿¡EH!? (la copa estaba completamente vacía) Pero Meiker que mierda te pasa no te lo tenías que comerlo todo (dije en voz baja)

 **Black Meiker:** fue la tentación lo juro (si claro)

 **Rekiem:** bueno Pinkie creo me tengo que ir estuvo delicioso (dije tomando mi bolso)

 **Pinkie:** oh ok espera te empaco tu pastel (yo asentí con tranquilidad)

Espere unos minutos a que ella volviera

 **Pinkie:** ok aquí tienes (me paso la caja donde estaba el pastel)

 **Rekiem:** gracias Pinkie les diré a los del castillo que esto vino de tu parte ¿Cuánto te debo?

 **Pinkie:** nada ve tranquilo

 **Rekiem:** como se te ocurre 1 vez está bien, pero 2 eso ya ser atrevido déjame pagarte

 **Pinkie:** esta bien, pero será una paga distinta

 **Black Meiker:** esta tipa quiere sexo ( **"¡CALLATE!"** )

 **Pinkie:** ¿puedes venir a las 9:00 de la noche?

 **Rekiem:** Pinkie a esa hora estaré durmiendo porque mañana… (oh no) p…porque mañana, ¡bueno estaré ocupado y tengo que despertar temprano!

 **Pinkie:** oh entonces tendremos que hacerlo rápido (¿¡EEEEEH!?)

 **Black Meiker:** ¡JAJAJAJA NO JODAS DE VERDAD QUIERE SEXO JAJAJAJAJA!

 **Pinkie:** y también quiere que traigas a tu hermano

 **Black Meiker:** ¡HAY QUIERO UN TRIO LA ROSADA JAJAJAJA ESTO ES GENIAL!

 **Rekiem:** ¿P…Pinkie que vamos hacer exactamente? (dijo en tanto alterado)

 **Pinkie:** es una sorpresa tontita, pero vendrás ¿verdad? (me miro con ojos de perrito)

 **Rekiem:** c…claro no h…hay ningún problema (dije sonrojado y nervioso)

 **Pinkie:** ¡genial!, te veo Alejandro y a ti esta noche adiós (se fue para atender a otros clientes saltando como siempre lo hace)

 **Black Meiker:** Cross hoy dejas de ser niño

 **Rekiem:** Meiker juro por Dios que cuando vuelva a mi mente te destruiré (dije mientras salía de la tienda)

 **Black Meiker:** adelante perro

Mientras caminaba con la caja en mis manos me preguntaba que carajos iba a pasar esta noche, de verdad voy ah… ¡NOP,NOP,NOP,NOP,NOP! No imagines ese tipo de cosas Cross de seguro no va ser nada raro va ser un simple regalo

 **Black Meiker:** un regalo muy sexual

 **Rekiem:** ¡Meiker te quieres callar! (dije molesto)

 **Black Meiker:** solo digo que deberías compras por lo menos los condones por si acaso

 **Rekiem:** vete a la mierda (dije ya arto) …,…,…. ¿e…eso lo venden aquí?...

 **Black Meiker:** ñeee solo existen hechizos jejeje ¿quieres aprenderlos?

 **Rekiem:** cállese, por favor ya fue suficiente

 **Black Meiker:** claro… peeeero por si acaso iré haciendo uno…, solo por si acaso… (simplemente lo ignoro)

No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, de seguro será algo normal ninguna pendejada sexual…, aunque estoy utilizando mucho lo de doble sentido de seguro no será nada raro además es Pinkie la cosa mas loca que yo conozco pero eso, nooooo, si de seguro solo las costumbres humanas, nada sexual solo mi maldito cerebro actuando como imbécil, solo debo dejar de pensar en eso o cualquiera cosa que tenga que ver con malos pensamientos si haci de seguro se mi quita lo perve… "¡auch!" Por estar pensando me distraje y choqué con alguien…

 **Rekiem:** (antes de caer pude sostener el pastel en unas de mis manos, pero lamentablemente caí sobre chica o chico) oh… demonios (espera en realidad mi cara no se golpeo en realidad esta muy suave la zona donde caí, espera demasiado, ¡demasiado suave!, ¡DEMACIADO SUAVE!... con rapidez levante mi cabeza y poco mi cuerpo para ver una yegua de crin negra con pequeñas partes grises, pelaje gris oscuro y ojos purpura grisáceo) porque e…en todos los lugares q…que podía caer tenia que ser en t…tus pechos (dijo muy sonrojado y ella estaba igual)

 **Black Meiker:** jejeje de verdad el mun… ¡cuidado men!

Vi como iba pegarme una cachetada en toda la cara y lo esquivé con toda la rapidez que podía echándome para atrás y era difícil con un pastel en la mano…

 **Rekiem:** (tenia que decir esa mamada) lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Octavia m…me distraje y n…no me di cuenta que estabas pasando y… yo de verdad lo siento (ella no comprendido ni una palabra de lo que dije, se puso de pie y se limpio un poco y me vio sonrojada y molesta) ok,ok,ok vuelvo a explicar pero por favor no me golpes que el golpe de una dama es muy doloroso

 **Octavia:** (ella respiro, disminuyo su sonrojo y me volvió a mirar) esta bien… espero que sea muy buena esa explicación

 **Rekiem:** (respire) mira digamos que me han pasado cosas muy extrañas ayer casi me matan (aunque no tenga nada que ver) hoy he recibido referencias de doble sentido he estado distraído por toda esa malditas referencia y final termine cayendo sobre ti y en la parte que menos quería

 **Black Meiker:** no le mientas aun mentirosa Rekiem ambos sabemos que lo disfrutas muy en el fondo ( **"shhhh"** ) jejeje ( **"shhhh esto será nuestro secreto salchichita"** )

 **Rekiem:** de verdad lo siento mucho, jamás seria capaz de tocar tan hermosa yegua

 **Octavia:** (ella me vio unos segundos y luego suspiro) si yo también tuve la culpa no estaba prestando mucha atención a los a los alrededores nunca pensé que alguien estaría igual de distraído lo siento mucho (ella se me quedo viendo) espera… ¿t… tu eres Rekiem? (yo asentí con rapidez) como no pude reconocerte estabas en todos los periódicos, pero ahora que te veo de verdad que eres muy diferente más de lo que esperaba

 **Rekiem:** de verdad quiero que dejen publicar cosas raras de mi (dije un tanto molesto y en silencio) bueno como dijiste soy Rekiem mucho gusto y bueno digamos que ahora y por un largo tiempo será la cosa más extraña que verán…

 **Octavia:** el gusto es mío y ¿dime que trae por aquí?

 **Rekiem:** hacer algunas compras y traer este pastel (dije levantando un poco la caja) ¿y tu que haces por aquí?

 **Octavia:** esperando una amiga en realidad ella me hablo un poco de ti

 **Rekiem:** ya me imagino quien será (dije con gracia)

Mientras hablamos una chica salía con rapidez de una tienda supongo yo…

 **¿?** : Disculpa Octi había mucha fila y… (Fijo vista en mí) ¡hey amigo cuanto tiempo!

 **Rekiem:** hey Vinyl que bueno es volverte a ver

 **Vinyl:** escuche que existe un buen espectáculo en canterlot

 **Rekiem:** en realidad hice un reventón pero bueno quien ve las diferencias (dije con gracia)

 **Vinyl:** jeje me tenías preocupada, por un momento pensé que jamás podrías escuchar mi música (luego vio a Octavio) veo que ya conociste a mi mejor amiga Octavia

 **Rekiem:** si, digamos que tuvimos un encuentro bastante chocante (dije con gracia)

 **Octavia:** yo diría más atrevido

 **Rekiem:** otra vez perdón (dije un tanto sonrojado)

 **Octavia:** ya no importa solo no hablemos de eso (dije mirando para otro lado)

 **Vinyl:** ¿eh? ¿De qué están hablando?

 **Rekiem** **y Octavia** : nada (dijimos sin pensar)

 **Vinyl:** ooooook… como sea y como fue tu gran viaje a canterlot

 **Rekiem:** je pues tú sabes explotándome con un mega-slime del averno

 **Octavia:** no me imagino lo doloroso que pudo ser eso

 **Rekiem:** en realidad no sentí nada recibí el impacto y ¡puff! Noqueado no sentí absolutamente nada (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Vinyl:** y ¿cómo se sintió la explosión?

 **Rekiem:** bueno como te dije solo sentí la fuerza del impacto es que como recibir un puñetazo pero multiplícalo por 100 veces bueno eso es más o menos lo que sentí (dije con algo de gracia)

 **Octavia:** supongo que después de eso todo fue más placentero y tranquilo (dijo con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** jejeje pues… no (dije con gracia) antes de lo de la explosión supe que tengo dentro de mi aun demoño

 **Black Meiker:** semi-demonio aún no he muerto así que se me puede considerar semi-demonio

 **Rekiem:** y justo después de la explosión intentaron asesinar a mi hermano y a mí en pleno teatro con las princesas, pero logre detenerlos aunque aun no entiendo como lo hice

Ambas me miraron entre sorpresa y procupacion

 **Rekiem:** ¿Qué esperaban? Soy una especie en peligro de extinción (dije con gracia) ya en serio no se procupen ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto de que me intente, además hice una promesa y no pienso de irme de este mundo sin cumplirla (mostro una sonrisa tranquila)

 **Vinyl:** amigo, va en serio ¿Cómo soportas tanta presión?

 **Rekiem:** bueno… es como pelear solamente que te quieren matar y usan armas, magia en realidad me sorprende que no me allá dado un infarto aun jejeje

 **Octavia:** ¿Cómo puedes reír con esto? Es que no te das cuenta que estas arriesgando tu vida, ¿acaso no tienes miedo?

 **Rekiem:** vaya ya varios ponys me han preguntado eso, pero bueno mira claro que tengo miedo, pero ¿qué hago?, déjame dominar por el miedo y la cobardía, claro que no es mejor reírte del miedo y ser valiente y confrontarlo, además (puse mi mano en mi pecho) es mi trabajo proteger este hermoso mundo y así lo seguiré haciendo hasta verlo a salvo ese es mi ideal

 **Octavia:** (ella se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió) vaya ideal, tu deberás estás loco…, pero espero y puedas cumplir con tu misión

 **Vinyl:** por Celestia ¡tú sí que eres un héroe!, te enfrentas a los malos aun sabiendo que te puedan aniquilar (decía emocionada)

 **Rekiem:** haber claro que quiero vivir y si me toca huir pues voy a correr como un perro cobarde, pero sé que viviré un dia mas para proteger Equestria

 **Octavia:** y es totalmente normal y créenos que te agradecemos que te sacrifiques tanto por nosotros

 **Rekiem:** creemos eso no es nada además también me ayudó mucho mi hermano sin el creo que ya estaría muerto

 **Vinyl:** pues dile a tu hermano que es increíble (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** jejejeje claro (mire mi relog) ¡oh diablos se me hace tarde!, tengo que irme, mucho gusto en conocerte Octavia y otra vez es bueno verte Vinyl (dije comenzando a caminar)

 **Octavia:** también fue un gus… ¡espera!, ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? jamás te lo dije (¡a la cague!)

 **Vinyl:** ¡hey cierto tu jamás me dijiste como sabias mi nombre! (será mejor que camine mas rápido) ¡estabas no te me escapas! (¡que corra!, ¡será mejor que corra!) ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! (¡QUE VUELE, SERA MEJOR QUE VUELE!)

Mientras tanto Octavia veía con gracia la escena y comenzaba sonreír

 **Octavia:** ¿Rekiem, eh? Je que lindo nombre (dijo con tranquilidad) ¡Vinyl vuelve aquí, ya no importa! (pero su amiga no hiso caso y sigue persiguiendo a Rekiem)

Volvamos con Rekiem, yo corría con dificultada con la caja de pastel en la mano, pero no podía parar con una yegua loca detrás de mí, vi para atrás vi como la yegua ya se estaba cansando

 **Black Meiker:** más rápido tairon (dijo con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** no es buen momento Meiker (mire nuevamente para atrás y Vinyl ya había parado por el cansancio) fuigg casi y no la cuento (dije mientras para de correr y comenzaba a trotar) bueno por lo menos no tuve que correr por tu puedo el pueblo (recordé cuando perseguí a Alejandro por canterlot)

Bueno nuevamente decide trotar un poco hacia el castillo Earthly protection ¡vaya primera vez que llamo el… mi… bueno en cierto caso sería de Alfred, Norsun, Kevin, holly, Nissa y también de Alejo así que sería nuestro castillo

 **Black Meiker:** en seria tuviste que explicar todo eso

 **Rekiem:** que puedo decir me gusta mucho explicar cada pequeño detalle

 **Black** **Meiker:** no me digas (dijo con gracia)

Bueno no le preste mucha atención y seguí adelante. Antes de llegar mire otra vez mire relog y 5:00 pm creo que pase una buena tarde me pregunto porque Pinkie quiso que fuera a las 8:00 con mi hermano ya que, cuando llegue al castillo abrí el portón y fue recibido adivinen

 **Rekiem:** ¡Kevin! (el me vio y me sonrio)

 **Kevin:** Rekiem cuanto tiempo sin verte (vino hacia mi) eh escuchado que no has tenido mucha suerte en canterlot

 **Rekiem:** ni que lo digas primero un semi demonio, luego un bombazo y para rematar intento de homicidio

 **Kevin:** como dicen por ahí yerba mala nunca muere (dijo con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem:** ¿me estas diciendo malo?

 **Kevin:** no estoy diciendo que atraes a los problemas jejeje

 **Rekiem:** jejeje pues si oye ¿esta todo bien? Últimamente te has estado perdiendo mucho y nadie sabe nada de ti desapareces y vuelves de la nada

 **Kevin:** tranquilo, solo salgo para traer alimento para pasar el mes bien y como vez viene nuevas personas a vivir aquí

 **Rekiem:** oh (oye eso explica mucha cosas) pero intenta perderte por tanto tiempo eso me preocupa (dije un tanto preocupado)

 **Kevin:** tranquilo intentare avisar anticipadamente entonces (eso me calmo) por cierto tu hermano se encuentra en lago pescando,

 **Rekiem:** ¿pescando? (el asintió) ok, gracias y ah por cierto puedes guardar este pastel y dárselos a los demás cuando los veas juntos por favor (dije pasándole el pastel)

 **Kevin:** claro

 **Rekiem:** buenos dile que es un regalo por todo lo que hicieron en el castillo (el asintió y simplemente se fue)

Me dirige al lago y SIPP él estaba pescando tranquilamente vaya en realidad se cambió de ropa supongo que se arregló ahora está usando una camiseta de mangas largas blanca con un relámpago azul en la espalda un pantalón gris, su pañoleta azul con rayas blancas por el cuello y sus zapatos de color azul me acerque por detrás silenciosamente y…

 **Rekiem:** ¡buu!… (dije ya a su lado)

 **Alejandro:** ¡a tu madre en vinagre! (dije para luego mirar hacia atrás y verme) ¡NUNCA! Pero nunca vuela hacer eso

 **Rekiem:** jejeje perdón, pero no pude evitarlo, y ¿Por qué tan solo?

 **Alejandro:** ah nada solo pensando

 **Rekiem:** (me senté a su lado) pensando ¿Qué?

 **Alejandro:** en todo esto, nueva mundo, nueva vida, no vuelta atrás y sabes hubiera deseado despedirme de Adriana y Fernando que fueron como una familia para mi

 **Rekiem:** hey no pienses en eso confía en mí, no mires al pasado sino al futuro en este momento muchos seres dependen de nosotros y hay que cuidarlos (dije con tranquilidad) y quien sabe tal vez los volvamos a ver

 **Alejandro:** supongo que si

 **Rekiem:** oye, buen look el que te pusiste

 **Alejandro:** si, todo gracia a Rarity, me levante y me bañe y me puse esto y tu deberías hacer los mismo comienzas a oler mal

 **Rekiem:** en realidad (comencé a oler mi asila) será mejor que ma bañe ya por cierto nos vamos a las 9:00 Sugarcube Corner

 **Alejandro:** primero ¿por? Segundo no sé qué eso Y tercero es el nombre mas pendejo que escuchado

 **Rekiem:** nos invitó Pinkie y Sugarcube Corner es una dulcera de ponyville

 **Alejandro:** ¿y por me tengo que ir?

 **Rekiem:** mira te voy contar más o menos lo que paso

 _ **Media historia después**_

 **Rekiem:** …básicamente es que hay 2 opciones la primera es que simplemente sea un regalo y la otra bueno… (el mi interrumpe)

 **Alejandro:** ¡no voy! (dijo sin pensar)

 **Rekiem:** Alejo tenemos que ir

 **Alejandro:** no,no y no, no pienso ir sabiendo lo que pueda pasar (decía cruzado de brazos)

 **Rekiem:** o vamos, hay que pensar que nada raro va pasar

 **Alejandro:** lo dices tu, pero tengo una idea horrible en la cabeza

 **Rekiem:** mira, si de casualidad pasara eso tu simplemente tiene que decir no, además aun no entiendo esa afán de rechazar a las yeguas, hasta tú mismo dijiste que preferías una dragona o un grifo hembra y yo quiero saber ¿Por qué?

 **Alejandro:** (él se puso de pie y yo también los hiso y me miró fijamente, respiro profundo) mira cuando tú conoces una criatura o animal tú lo ves como eso como una animal que claro que puedas cuidarlo y quererlo pero hasta ahí. Consigues esa lazo de amo, mascota pero luego oh sorpresas al parecer hay ponys que hablan andas en 2 pastas o cascos como sea y que tienes cosas parecidas a los humanos y tiene que cambiar tu maldita perspectiva de lo que conociste antes y cambiarlo por lo nuevo, pero esto es demasiado, animales que conociste como eso animales y cambiarlo ahora ¿a personas? Sé que esto suena mal, pero tienes que entenderme. yo no conocí nada de este mundo, tú por lo menos puedes decir que te puedes acostumbrar con rapidez a eso pero yo no porque apenas me estoy acostumbrando a ver yeguas como algo más que una mascota a una amistad y me va tomar mucho más intentar tener un relación sentimental con una yegua

 **Rekiem:** aun no has respondí por completo me pregunta entonces porque prefieres dragonas o grifos (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Alejandro:** porque básicamente y por ver algo nuevo (me sorprendí un poco) la diferencia es que uno ya lo conoces a una yegua si claro eso lo puedes ver en una granja y eso, pero dime una dragona o una grifo que viste en películas o libros como se sentiría interactuar y relacionarte con ellos, eso mi hermano es eso lo que quiero, porque mi idea es ver algo nuevo estoy en un mundo desconocido e incierto para mí y quiero conocerlo y relacionarme con sus criaturas a mi manera que yo no sea lo nuevo y desconocido para Equestria, ¡yo quiero ser lo viejo y más conocido para todo Equestria! (me dio una gran sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** (yo sonríe) primero me sorprende mucho que te hayas vuelto tan bueno en lo que se trata de palabras de que cuando te toca hablar seriamente sobre algo no comienzos a decir estupideces sino que eres capaz de decir cosas sorprendentes, coherentes y racionales y eso demuestra que has madurado desde lo última vez que nos vimos en la tierra

 **Alejandro:** gracias (decía orgulloso)

 **Rekiem:** segundo acepto tu punto de vista, al principio pensaba que lo hacías por pura gracia y ahora me diste una muy buena explicación del porqué de tu actitud y tranquilo es normal entiendo que tardes en acostumbrarte y tomate tu tiempo solo necesito que por favor me acompañes y te prometo que si pasa algo me puedes golpear en todo el rostro si quieres

 **Alejandro:** …,…una patada envés de un golpe (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem:** eres un pasado pero está bien así tengo apoyo si algo raro pasa

 **Alejandro:** jejeje claro apoyo (dijo con gracia)

 **Rekiem:** hey mira ya no te alteraste

 **Alejandro:** supongo que el mundo y cierta persona me obligo a acostumbrarme a estas situaciones (el comienza a caminar hacia el castillo) bueno vete preparando que después de esa sorpresa tendremos un largo viaje mañana (yo asentí y él se fue)

Yo pensando en lo que me dijo me comencé a preparar y por cierto me pegue santa ducha en el lago para quitarme el olor y claro ya tenía ropa lista para ponérmela, me puse una camiseta gris, un pantalón azul oscuro, gris las mismas botas de Hermes de color negra, en realidad a veces se me olvida los accesorios que tengo las botas de Hermes y la banda de regeneración, espero en el viaje obtengamos más cosas para seguir avanzando como sea, me puse mi querida chaqueta, y los guantes negros la bufanda la guarda "me queda bien" dije para mí mismo viendo me reflejo en el lago, deje el bolso en mi cuarto ya que era innecesario lo único con lo que me quede fue el collar con la armadura por si acaso pero lo demás si lo deje

Mi hermano estaba esperando en lo que sería la sala principal sentando en un sillón, creo que es la primera vez que veo ese sillón

 **Rekiem:** hey y ¿ese sillón?

 **Alejandro:** je buena pregunta cuando yo vine ya estaba aquí y está muy cómodo

 **Rekiem:** ok, (miro mi relog) apenas son las 6:00 voy a leer los libros de la biblioteca me acompañas

 **Alejandro:** si porque no de todos modos no hay nada más que hacer (dijo poniéndose de pie)

Ambos fuimos a la biblioteca del castillo yo comencé a leer libros con tranquilidad y mi hermano que estaba enfrente mío no sé qué estaba haciendo solo está viendo fijamente a un libro

 **Rekiem:** y tú ¿qué pendejada estás haciendo? (dije con gracia)

 **Alejandro:** intento hacer magia (decía concentrándose aún más)

 **Rekiem:** créeme que no es asi

 **Alejandro:** ¿entonces como lo hiciste tú?

 **Rekiem:** solo calma mi cuerpo, pensé en el objeto y luego pasa lo que tenía que pasar (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Alejandro:** (el miro otra vez vio el libro, cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y comencé a ver como el libre era cubierto por un aura azul verdoso y comenzó a elevar el libro y abrió los ojos lentamente) mira lo hice (decía concentrando)

 **Rekiem:** lo se lo estoy viendo (dije con tranquilidad) oye me acabo de dar cuenta de algo tu ojos son diferentes a los míos, a ti te brillan ambos ojos de un color azul verdoso y a mí solo me brilla uno y sale un aura rojiza y a ti solo te brillan y cambian de color

 **Alejandro:** hey no es por no decir nada, pero mi vista cambio ahora todo se ve más brillante y claro, creo que demasiado…, comienza a dolor (se desconcentro y soltó el libro) ¡ah! (sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero parpadeaba con rapidez) ¡carajo!

 **Rekiem:** ¿estás bien? (dije un tanto preocupado)

 **Alejandro:** si solo arden ¿Por qué me ardían los ojos?

 **Rekiem:** tal vez será porque nuestros ojos no están acostumbrados a la magia

 **Alejandro:** inténtalo tú a ver qué pasa (decía ya mejor de sus ojos)

 **Rekiem:** ok así iré practicando mi magia también (yo me concentre en el libro que estaba leyendo y comencé a sentir como salía mi magia por ojo izquierdo, pero aún no se elevaba el libro) …espera… (El libro se comenzó a elevar con lentitud)

 **Alejandro:** ¿y que tal como lo sientes?

 **Rekiem:** si arde un poco, pero si lo puedo resistir (deje mientras movía el libro de derecha a izquierda) pero admito que esto me está cansando (dije mientras soltaba el libro y comencé a respirar con rapidez) vaya…, simplemente lo levite unos segundos y me siento muy cansado

 **Alejandro:** a mí duelen los ojos… (dijo pensativo) y tú te cansas muy rápido… tal vez sean efectos segundarios de la evolución de nuestros cuerpos…

 **Rekiem:** si creo que es eso (dije ya más calmado) y también es que no hemos recolectado ninguna cristal de mana supongo que mientras podamos aumentar nuestro mana nuestra resistencia en lo que se trata de magia ira aumentando

 **Alejandro:** de todos modos tu eres melee y yo tirador ¿porque no interesa la magia?

 **Rekiem:** por la gracia supongo (ambos reimos) jejeje

 **Alejandro:** jeje tal vez si, quien sabe bueno sigamos leyendo o practicando o lo que sea

Bueno no hay nada más que decir ambos seguimos practicando la magia y leyendo algunos libros algunas bromas un poco de todo al final nos dimos cuenta que ya eran la 8:00 decidimos irnos temprano para evitar problemas con manticoras o lobos de madera pero antes de eso vimos en sala principal vemos como todos los demás estabas comiendo de pastel y vaya que lo disfrutaban

 **Alejandro:** espera ¿había pastel?, porque no me lo dijeron

 **Rekiem:** porque yo lo traje y fue un regalo de mi parte por haber arreglado el castillo sin nosotros y de todos modos no lo puedes comer

 **Alejandro:** ah sí cierto, no dije nada y vaya que lo están disfrutando

 **Norsun:** y vaya que esta bueno (dijo comiendo una parte del pastel)

 **Holly:** esta delicioso muchas gracias (vaya que lo están disfrutando)

 **Kevin:** esta exquisito, gracias (dijo comiendo lentamente)

 **Alfred:** hace mucho que no como pastel (dijo mientras pegaba el primer mordisco) delicioso

 **Rekiem:** qué bueno que lo disfruten y es una forma de decir gracias por todo lo que hicieron aqui

 **Todos los que están comiendo** : de nada

 **Alejandro:** ¿y Nissa? Por qué no vino a comer

 **Norsun:** ahora mismo debe de estar durmiendo, mañana se va a levantar muy temprano yo que ustedes harían lo mismo

 **Rekiem:** tranquilo solo tenemos que ir a ponyville por una cosa y luego nos devolvemos corriendo

 **Alejandro:** pero por si acaso no se preocupen si llegamos un poco tarde

 **Holly:** pues ¿que van hacer?

 **Rekiem:** digamos que una amiga nos tiene un regalo sorpresa, volveremos lo más pronto posible, adiós disfruten del pastel (dije mientras salía con Alejandro)

 **Todos:** gracias… (Se fijaron y esperaron un poco, luego Norsun fue a ver por unas de las ventanas)

 **Alfred:** ¿ya se fueron? (pregunto viendo a Norsun)

 **Norsun:** y… si listo prepárense y cámbiense, todos los veo en 10 minutos en la puerta de atrás (dijo tomando vuelo rápido a lo que sería su habitación)

 **Holly:** ¡que emoción!, no se lo esperan

 **Kevin:** hay que ir rápido vamos

 **Alfred:** que mal que Nissa no quiso venir le hubiera disfrutado mucho estar en la sorpresa

 **Holly:** que importa si ella viene o no, solo quiero sorprenderlos (dijo yéndose con rapidez)

 **Alfred:** será mejor que me prepare también (Dijo yéndose pero antes) ¿Qué vas hacer Kevin?

 **Kevin:** los espero atrás, de todos modos yo no tengo ropa de fiesta o algo así

 **Alfred:** oh está bien entonces nos vemos luego (dijo retirándose)

 **Kevin:** si claro, nos vemos luego (pasaron unos segundos y kevin sintió que de su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar) a buena hora de molestar (saco con rapidez de su bolsillo un pequeño cristal color rojo) ¿qué es lo quieres ahora?

 **¿?** : Vaya forma de recibirme, solo queríamos saber cómo te a ido en la misión

 **Kevin:** muy bien, ahora que ya lo sabes déjame tranquilo

 **¿?:** Sabes muy bien que tienes una fecha límite y sino (se vio como el cristal comenzó a brillar con fuera y Kevin comenzó a toser con fuerza hasta que salió un poco de sangre) tu tiempo se acaba Kevin y cada segundo que pasa es uno menos de tu vida… y el de tu familia (el cristal comenzó a mostrar a una niña y aun chica amordazadas)

 **Kevin:** está bien, está bien… yo sé el tiempo que me queda

 **¿?:** Así es y no sabes lo difícil y complicado que comenzar esta operación, no la cagas ¿entiendes?

 **Kevin:** si lo entiendo

 **¿?:** Muy bien, entonces continúa la operación R.E.L.E.A.S.E fin de la comunicación (el cristal dejo sonar y tomo un color negro

 **Kevin:** (kevin mostro una cara de molestia y enojo, pero respiro profundo para luego expulsarlo todo mostrando otra vez una sonrisa simpática) lo siento tanto…, pero mi misión es más importante que todo lo demás (dijo con esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que oculta la rabia y furia que ocultaba por dentro)

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

 **Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y perdón otra vez por la tardanza pero es primero mis estudios, que los hobbies pero gracias nuevamente por entenderme y ser pacientes, y como digo siempre comente, corrijan o escriban lo que ustedes quieran, les hablo su amigo el fénix adiós**


	34. final vacio

**Final vacío**

 **Autor:** hay un sitio donde van todos las cosas que se olvidan, que ya no tiene importancia o que todo el mundo ya no necesita ver y que simplemente son… basura… este se le conoce como el vacío lugar donde van todos las cosas que ya son completamente olvidadas

Ya sea objetos que teníamos de pequeños juguetes, fotos antiguas de familiares o amigos que los echamos a la basura o simplemente las olvidamos o libros que disfrutábamos de pequeños pero ahora ya no tiene nada divertido y no tiene ningún sentido, canciones que escuchábamos que al final ya nos olvidamos o la cambiamos por otra

Hasta la mismísimas personas las olvidamos abuelos, primos, hermano e incluso nuestros padres tal vez porque tenemos mejores cosas de que pensar y no siquiera los queremos ver a la cara.

Bueno ¿Por qué te cuento todo esto?... bueno te voy a contar una historia algo que paso pero que a la vez no donde esta vez el protagonista no será Rekiem sino yo… un simple autor…

No importa donde estemos o que hare solo lee con atención porque te lo mostrare a mi manera… bueno sin decir más te voy a contar lo que paso

 _ **Lugar desconocido**_

Solo se ve una isla muy pequeña de por menos 35 metros solo tenía un simple árbol de tronco gris y hojas negras el pasto estaba seco casi llegando a muerto pero alrededor de la isla no había nada solo se veía un negro infinito al lado del árbol se encontraba un persona sentada descansando tranquilamente el individuo tenia cabello café oscuro, ojos café claro y piel morena él estaba viendo a la nada

 **¿?:** nada,nada,nada y ¡NADA! (decía ya furioso) ¿qué me está pasando? porque estoy en blanco, acaso lo perdí (se puso de pie) que hare ya han pasado casi 5 meses y no he podido… ¡demonios!

Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por las islas

 **¿?:** ¿Qué hago? Decir nuevamente que estoy bloqueado o simplemente decirles que no tengo tiempo…no… no me van creer de seguro van a pensar que solo estoy sacando excusas para no seguir…

Él se sentó con frustración en el pasto muerto

 **¿?:** ya no sé qué hacer… no quiero decepcionarlos, no nuevamente (se quedó en silencio pensando) tal vez simplemente debería eliminarlo todo y dejar esto

Por un momento lo pensó ¿sería buena idea? ¿La mejor opción?

 **¿?:** No, no debería aunque no hay mucha gente que lo vea digo no hay nadie que de verdad le importe ¿cierto?

 **¿?:** ¿Seguro? (escucho una voz que reconoció al instante)

 **¿?:** Meiker (dijo con tranquilidad mientras se volteaba)

 **Meiker:** ¿tan pronto te vas a rendir?

 **¿?:** ¿Qué más hago en entonces? (decía mientras volvía a ver a la nada)

 **Meiker** : no lo sé, simplemente soy un producto de tu imaginación, una triste y divertida creación tuya

 **¿?:** (suspiro) no tengo nadie más que voz en realidad, este ha sido mi mayor secreto de todas maneras, no es como decir que se lo pueda decir a cualquiera

 **Meiker:** si tiene razón supongo, pero aun así que me hayas dado el poder de romper la pared que divide el mundo de fantasía con el real es impresionante y te lo agradezco, pero tienes que entender que rendirse jamás ha sido la mejor opción

 **¿?:** Lo se, Meiker lo sé, pero si te soy sincero estoy tan cansado, cansado de estar bloqueado, cansado de estar sin tiempo, cansando de estar a punto de romperme como ramita y cansado de decepcionarlos a ellos

 **Meiker** : ¿entonces porque no te has rendido antes? Digo anteriormente estuviste de esta forma y aun así no te rendías seguías adelante ¿Por qué no ahora?

 **¿?** : Tal vez porque intentaba dar todo de mi corazón y alma en esta historia pero ahora mi corazón me pesa y mi alma está hecha trizas

 **Meiker:** (suspiro) estoy decepcionado pensé que darías más de voz

 **¿?:** No me digas… creo que yo estaría igual decepcionado conmigo mismo

 **Meiker:** bueno ¿entonces lo vas hacer?

 **¿?:** (El comenzó a mirar todo lo que había a su alrededor) sabes antes había un hermoso paisaje alrededor de esta isla, criaturas extrañas y hermosas que Vivian aquí, islas gigantes en cielo azul, las aves que normalmente veía ya no están, este lugar está muerto y yo con el…

 **Meiker:** y piensas destruir lo último que has creado por el simple hecho de que ya te rendiste, sorprenderte

 **¿?:** Ya no importa mucho sabes (dijo poniéndose de pie) será mejor que termine con esto de una vez con todas

 **Meiker:** (suspiro) hubiera deseado que no hubieras dicho esas palabras (decía mientras se ponía de pie)

 **¿?:** Lo siento mucho (decía con tristeza en su voz)

 **Meiker:** lo sé y yo lo siento también Fénix

 **Fénix:** ¿Sentirlo?, ¿Por qué? (decía son entenderlo)

 **Meiker:** por esto…

Con gran velocidad Meiker se acercó a Fénix y de un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla y lo deriva

 **Meiker:** ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te lo esperabas? (dijo serio y ya en posición de pelea)

 **Fénix:** (con lentitud se puso de pie) ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?

 **Meiker:** si vas acabarme por lo menos dame esto déjame pelear por mi vida y su muero lo hare luchando

 **Fénix:** je bien entonces pelea pero hagámoslo como iguales (chasqueo los dedos con rapidez)

Grandes sombras de colores purpuras,azules,verdes,rojas y amarillas se comenzaron acercar a Meiker, pero en vez de asustarse sonrió al contacto con ellas comenzó absorberlas por todo su cuerpo, un gran aura negra apareció en todo el cuerpo de Meiker y una inmensas alas de plumas negras aparecieron en su espalda y sus ojos brillaron con intencidad…

 **Meiker:** sabes darme mi 100% no es una gran idea ¿sabes? (decía con gracia)

 **Fénix:** no importa (una aura gris apareció en su cuerpo y una alas espectrales aparecieron) tu y yo sabemos quién de los 2 va ganar

 **Meiker:** no pierdo nada intentándolo (en sus manos comenzaron aparecer las katanas) prepárate que esta será la última vez que nos veamos

 **Fénix:** (él estaba completamente quieto) ven entonces y demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres (sin más que decir comenzó una última batalla)

Meiker con una velocidad impresionante se posiciono al lado derecho de su rival listo para dar un rápido corte ante esto Fénix con la palma de su mano detuvo el ataque y con gran fuerza sostuvo la hoja de la espada para lanzar a Meiker por las aires mientras él se quedaba con la katana, Meiker gracias a sus alas pudo detenerse con facilidad

 **Fénix:** vamos sé que esto no es todo lo que tienes (decía mientras tenía la katana de Meiker en su mano)

Meiker sonrió ante las palabras de su rival para luego cerrar los ojos, variedad de esferas purpuras aparecieron a su alrededor y abrió los ojos que tenian un intenso fuego azul, fénix sonrió **"tenías razón en algo, soy patético** " pensó para sí mismo todas las esferas fueron hacia fénix **"cuando te cree aunque no la pareciera fuiste mi favorito"** Fénix comenzó a esquivar y cortar las esferas de energía con la katana **"siempre fuiste con el que podía liberarme más, tú eras un caos"** Meiker se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia Fénix **"eras mi caos"** Meiker dirigía la katana hacia la cabeza de Fénix a la cual respondió deteniendo el ataque con la katana que tenía en mano, ambos quedaron chocando espadas…

 **Meiker:** fue agradable mientras duro (decía con el fuerte fuego azul en sus ojos)

 **Fénix:** como dijiste mientras duro…

Fénix se impulsó con sus alas ganado así el choque, fénix comenzó a volar por los aires mientras cientos de flechas blancas aparecían a su alrededor, Meiker no se quedó atrás y su cuerpo comenzó a soltar una aura verde y comenzó cambiar de forma se volvió mucho más grande su piel se volvieron escamas de color negro su alas en alas de murciélago se pelo ya no esta fue cambiado por una cresta de color azul que iba desde la cabeza hasta la espalda y una cola muy larga y se había transformado en un inmenso dragón

 **Fenix:** vaya quieres jugar rudo ¿eh? (ya había acumulado muchas flechas) a ver qué te parece flechas de bufón (las flechas de bufón son flechas cubiertas por energía de estrellas la gravedad no les afecta y pueden atravesar cualquier cosa) ahí te van

Cientos de flechas de bufón fueron hacia el inmenso dragón, Meiker comenzó a disparar fuego deteniendo varias de las flechas que iban hacia él, pero eso no detuvo que varias atravesaran el cuerpo del Meiker, pero él no seguía hacia adelante sin parar disparando llamas contra Fénix

 **Fénix:** después de todo jamás fuiste de los que se rendían fácilmente

Comenzó a volar con rapidez esquivando las llamas, Fénix comenzó ascender mientras el dragón lo seguía, hasta punto donde solo quedaba una cosa por hacer caer, Fénix se dirigía contra el dragón, el aumentaba cada más su velocidad hasta el punto de parecer una bala sus alas antes blancas ahora se habían encendido en llamas y sus ojos salía una imponente luz blanca, los 2 estaban a punto de chocar

 **Fénix:** vamos a ver si soportas un meteorito (decía mientras todo su cuerpo se transforma en llamas)

Al chocar se vio un inmenso estallido… había humo por todas partes… pero se escuchaba el fuerte rugir del dragón y mientras en el humo se veía salir a fénix en su estado normal volver a la pequeña isla él no tenía heridas solo se sentó al lado del árbol… el humo se comenzó a disipar mientras el inmenso dragón caía contra el suelo negro al tocar el suelo se escuchó un fuerte golpe y dragón comenzó a disminuir de tamaño hasta volver hacer un humano…

 **Meiker:** …diablos… (Decía Meiker con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo) no creas que esto ha terminado aún me falta mucho (se puso de pie con dificultad volvió a invocar sus katanas)

Meiker comenzó a correr hacia a la isla

 **Fénix:** ¿aun te levantas? (decía aun sentado, mientras lo veía correr para luego suspirar) no e utilizado no siquiera esto (decía mientras aun sostenía la katana de Meiker) no es mi estilo (cerro los ojos pon unos momentos la katana cambiándola a una larga espada la diferencia es la hoja estaba completamente en llamas, luego abrió los ojos) si esto está mejor

 **Meiker:** te distrajiste (decía mientras le propinando una poderosa patada en el rostro haciendo que volara unos centímetros) nunca quites la vista de tu enemigo

 **Fénix:** (se paró con ayuda de la espada) ¿incluso si hay una trampa? (dijo con tranquilidad)

 **Meiker:** ¿eh? (miro el suelo con rapidez pero era tarde una gran explosión mando a volar Meiker)

 **Fenix:** (suspiro) ¿te gusto la mina? (fijo su mirada donde había caído Meiker) la hice especialmente para ti

 **Meiker:** (se puso de pie con dificultada) ¡oh vaya pues gracias! Déjame y te devuelvo el regalo (decia molesto)

Meiker se teles trasporto detrás de fénix con gran certeza y velocidad corta la espalda y partes de las alas de su enemigo terminando al final con fuerte esfera de energía haciendo que volare y rebotare varias veces contra el suelo negro, pero Fénix con simpleza se paró y se voltio viendo fijamente a Meiker…

 **Meiker:** ¡mierda este tipo parece un tanque! (miro como Fenix comenzó a caminar hacia el) demonios

Meiker se impulsó con sus alas contra Fénix, para hacer rápidos cortes con la velocidad que tenía pero Fénix comenzó a bloquear con su propia espada, pero el cuerpo de Meiker comenzó a emanar un aura purpura y de golpe se dividió en 3 aumentando el número de ataques y dificultando así la defensa de Fénix

 **Fénix:** esto ya molesto…

Fénix cuando bloqueo una de los ataque de los clones de Meiker lo sostuvo de la pierna para azotarlo contra el suelo haciendo que clon desapareciera como polvo, mientras tanto uno de los clones lo iba atacar por la espalda pero Fénix con gran velocidad esquivo el ataque y contrataco haciendo que de un solo corte dividiera en dos el clon volviendo simple polvo, él se voltio para ver al Meiker original que se veía sudando y respirando agitadamente

 _ **(Aquí podrían poner por favor Boku no Hero Academia OST - Anguish of the Quirkless (Extended) serviría mucho para este momento gracias)**_

 **Fénix:** cansa bastante utilizar esos clones ¿no? (dijo con tranquilidad)

 **Meiker:** que puedo decir pienso mejor bajo presión

 **Fénix:** ya estas cansado ríndete

 **Meiker:** no aun no, aun puedo sostener mi espada, mantenerme de pie, mi corazón aun late con fuerza y mi alma me está pidiendo que siga luchando ¡aun me queda mucho como para terminar!

Meiker corrió hacia a fénix pero con menos velocidad, fénix comenzó a bloquear cada ataque, pero lo que de verdad sorprendió a Fénix es ver rostro de desesperación de Meiker de verdad quería vivir, en realidad en cada ataque que Fénix veía de parte de Meiker sentía las ganas de vivir y la de proteger… a lo que era su familia… Rekiem aunque lo haya conocido por muy poco tiempo sabía que si Fénix los eliminaba jamás podrá sentir otra vez el sentimiento de tener a algo que pueda llamar familia…

 **Fenix:** …Meiker… ¿Por qué sigues? No vez que te pude haber ganado de un simple golpe

 **Meiker:** (el respira agitadamente mientras seguía atacando) porque nadie tiene el derecho… de quitarnos nuestras vidas por el simple hecho de que te hayas rendido… tal vez sea creación tuya p…pero tú no puedes decidir q…que haremos, los camino que tomamos son nuestras decisiones ya sean malas o buenas tu solamente las escribes n…nuestras decisiones son n...nuestras y aunque nos elimines… ¡NOSOTROS SEGUIREMOS PORQUE NUNCA NOS RENDIMOS! (grito con fuerza mientras soltaba una potente ráfaga de energía a lo cual Fénix simplemente se quedó quieto)

Fénix mientras recibía el ataque el tiempo comenzó a ir más lento de lo que esperaba ¿Cuántas personas habían visto su historia? Más de 1500 si es que recuerda, de esas 1500 variedad de verdad habían disfrutado todo lo que él hacía, pero como se encontraba ahora ¿de verdad quería seguir? Estaba cansado y no paro de verdad lo intento se esforzó con todo, pero llego al punto en que no podía más a ese punto donde lo único que quieres es… un momento de paz…

Pero después de eso ¿qué paso?, no tenía ideas se encontraba bloqueado no por días sino durante meses buscando una forma de salir y seguir, pero ¡no podía! De verdad lo intento y le dolía saber que decepcionaba a ese gente que lo veía le dolía demasiado luego el tiempo le quito todo esperanza de seguir tareas, madrugar para estudiar y en las tardes volver estudiar, por las noches lo único quería era dormir… que más podía hacer no había tiempo y más el bloqueo la desesperación

Ya no sabía que hacer lo único que sentía era rabia, desesperanza, dolor y sobretodo tristeza, tristeza al pensar que ya no quería seguir y el ya no poder más, de verdad quería seguir pero no podía expresar esos sentimientos no podía expresas todo el dolor que sentía, sino quedaría mal lo que hiciese no importa como lo hiciera si lo hacía con rabia e ira todo ese trabajo no valdría de nada

Tal vez por eso se rindió ya no lo soportaba y lo único que quiere hacer una última disculpa por toda esa gente que decepcionaba que de verdad lo sentía por no haber terminado como debía esta serie y que si de alguna forma pudiese salir de todo esto seguiría pero ya no había ideas, no había nad…

 _ **(Paren la música aquí por favor)**_

 **Fénix:** idea… un momento ¡idea!, ¡TENGO UN JODIDA IDEA!, ¡SI LO HICE SALI DEL BLOQUEO! (De golpe el tiempo volvía a la normalidad y de golpe disipo toda la ráfaga de energía a su alrededor y se tele trasporto al lado de Meiker) ¡MEIKER!

 **Meiker:** ¡oh mierda!

 **Fénix:** ¡Meiker Salí del maldito bloqueo! (Decía mientras agitaba con fuerza a Meiker)

 **Meiker:** ¡no me agites!

 **Fénix:** (el de golpe lo hiso) lo siento

 **Meiker:** ¿eso significa? Q…que mi mundo no será (fue interrumpido)

 **Fénix:** no destruiré nada, no lo hare, jamás lo hare (decía mientras chasqueaba los dedos y cura las heridas de Meiker

 **Meiker:** gracias (el pego una gran sonrisa) maldición, gracias Dios, jamás vuelvas hacerme pasar por esto por momento de verdad pensé que yo no volvería a la existencia

 **Fénix:** lo es y lo siento jamás debí rendirme

 **Meiker:** y ¿ahora que harás?

 **Fénix:** primero que todo (chasqueo los dedos)

Alrededor de la isla comenzaron aparecer otras islas algunas grandes otras más pequeñas, islas flotantes aparecían, criaturas comenzaron a correr por los alrededores del pasto vivo arboles de varios colores el cielo azul volvía todo era un paraíso

 **Meiker:** woooow, esto es genial

 **Fénix:** lo sé, ahora tú tienes que volver (decía con una sonrisa) rapido, rapido no hay tiempo que perder

 **Meiker:** créeme tomaste la decisión correcta

 **Fénix:** jeje ya lo sé ahora vete antes de que te eche yo de una patada

 **Meiker:** je si claro adiós (el cuerpo desapareció como polvo)

Él se quedó solo y en silencio por unos segundo pero miro a un punto en particular estaba viendo a ti

 **Fénix (autor): sabes espectador esto de verdad paso yo llegue a este punto pero pude escapar, pero como no sabía cómo explicarlo todo solamente escribe como lo sentía y luego yo dije hey este se ve genial debería subirlo… sé que no es un capitulo pero quería que vieras como era sentir de verdad todo esto no puedo prometer cuando será el siguiente capítulo, claro que no puedo, pero lo que si te prometo es que no estoy muerto voy a seguir hasta donde mi mente soporte sé que no es muy largo el capítulo pero quisiera que lo vieras a mi manera, ah otro cosa nunca te rendidas lucha hasta el final gracias por estar conmigo y por el aguante ahora si me permite**

 _ **¡** **HE REGRESADO WOOOOOOOW!**_

 ** _Post nota: de seguro te asuste cuando viste capítulo final JAJAJAJAJA ¡AUN NO MUNDO!, aun no ahora si adiós._**


	35. ¡bueno fin del descanso a trabajar!

_**Capítulo 28: ¡bueno fin del descanso a trabajar!**_

Mientras Alejandro apurabas un poco el paso veíamos la estrellas, de verdad eran hermosas y **podía** notarse el brillo de cada uno

 **Alejandro** : ¿en serio todo esto lo hiso Luna? (pregunto viendo el cielo nocturno)

 **Rekiem** : hermoso ¿no? (dije con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro** : si tuviera que pagar, para ver esto creo que estaría más pobre de lo que ya era (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem** : jejeje bueno sería un buen malgasto de dinero

 **Alejandro** : sabes desearía que todas las noches fueran así de tranquilas, sin problemas y poder escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza (dijo con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem** : si yo también (Comencé a escuchar ruidos en los arbustos) pero será mejor apurarnos no quiero enfrentarme a un lobo de madera o alguna manticoras, rápido vamos (dije mientras comenzábamos a trotar para apurar el paso)

 **Alejandro** : vamos que es lo peor que puede pasar en este hermoso bosque (se comenzaron a escuchar pasos) ¡olvida lo que dije corre! (dijo mientras se me adelantaba con rapidez)

 **Rekiem** : oye como diablos conseguiste tan buena velocidad (dije bastante sorprendido)

 **Alejandro** : ¡sin contar el herrete que aumenta un poco mi velocidad!, ¡Solo te digo que fue el mejor mensajero de la banda! (eso me sorprendió)

 **Rekiem** : ¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste? (pregunte con curiosidad)

 **Alejandro** : las suficientes para decirte que cuando me perseguiste en canterlot solo use 60% de mi velocidad

 **Rekiem** : (yo me sorprendí mucho, pero se me ocurrió una idea) ¡Alejandro, que tal una carrera hasta Sugarcube Corner, pero estabas quiero que uses todo tu velocidad!

 **Alejandro** : es una mala idea no te quiero dejar atrás (dijo confiado) y también porque no sé dónde es eso

 **Rekiem** : es edificio grande que parece un caramelo así de fácil

 **Alejandro** : aun así no te quiero humillar (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem** : vamos solo es una carrera no vamos a matar a nadie (vamos te reto)

 **Alejandro** : jejeje ok pero no se diga que no te lo advertir (justamente estábamos a la afueras de ponyville y ambos paramos) bueno de aquí hasta esa tienda de dulce con el nombre más raro que escuchado hasta el momento (dijo mientras movía un poco sus piernas)

 **Rekiem** : el primero que entre gana ¿ok? (el asintió con firmeza) buena a la cuenta de 3

Ambos nos posicionamos…

 **Rekiem** **y Alejandro** : ¡1…2….y…3! (Ambos salimos corriendo)

Comenzamos corriendo como iguales pero Alejandro comenzó a tomar delantera con facilidad, yo sin quedarme atrás aumente mi velocidad, para estar empatado nuevamente con mi hermano, ambos no vimos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros y seguimos corriendo sin parar, pero pude tomar la delantera con un gran esfuerzo, pero lo logre superar… Sugarcube Corner no está muy lejos asi llegare antes que… "¡EH!" vi como mi hermano me sobrepasaba con suma facilidad el simplemente giro su cabeza para verme con una sonrisa, esto no se va quedar asi…

Nuevamente no sé dónde saque fuerzas para aumentar aún más mi velocidad… vamos, vamos, vamos ya me estoy acercando, solo un poco más…

 **Alejandro** : vamos hermano, yo que eso no esto lo que tienes o tal vez si jajaja (eso me frustro)

Yo sé que la hace por diversión pero es molesto, Dios dame fuerzas en la piernas, no voy perder, mientras corría pude sentir una extraña sensación, pude poco a poco aumente mi velocidad

 **Alejandro** : ¡eso es! Demuestra que no eres un inútil con esa piernas (decía mientras el también aumentaba su velocidad)

Eso me molesto más y la sensación aumento aún más, pude sentir como la velocidad aumenta sin parar puedo ver que me acerco otra vez a Alejandro y otra vez estamos iguales y el me vio sorprendió

 **Alejandro** : bien hecho estoy usando el 80% de mi velocidad ¡pero ahora! (vi cómo se concentraba completamente en el camino) ¡mi 100%!

Vi con gran sorpresa como aumento su velocidad de una manera exagerada y pude ver como no paraba de correr, pero me di cuenta de algo…

 **Rekiem** : ¡ALEJANDRO PARA! (grite con todas mis fuerzas pero no se detuvo)

 **Alejandra** : ¿¡Por qué acaso tienes miedo de perder!? (Dijo sonriendo y viéndome)

 **Rekiem** : ¡NO PERRO LA PUERTA!

 **Alejandro** : (él giró su cabeza, pero muy tarde se dio de lleno contra la puerta de Sugarcube Corner) ¡AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaah! (se puso las manos en la cara)

 **Rekiem** : ¡Alejandro! ¿¡Estas bien!? (Dije acercándome a él)

 **Alejandro** : (el me vio mientras estaba en el suelo) me choque contra una puerta sabor chocolate mmm del 1 al 10 de mi dolor lo calificaría como un 67 (decía molesto) ¡no pendejo no estoy bien! Me di de lleno contra una puerta (dijo mientras se ponía de pie)

 **Rekiem** : emmm tu nariz sale sangre (dije mientras se veía con claridad cómo le caía la sangre)

 **Alejandro** : oh que bien (dijo mientras dejaba salir la sangre) y por esta razón no me gusta usar el 100% por que al final salgo lastimado (dijo mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de la camiseta)

 **Rekiem** : si llame di… espera… ¿te ha pasado más de 1 vez?

 **Alejandro** : me distraigo con facilidad y súmale que corre como… (lo interrumpí)

 **Rekiem** : como maldito pique de rambo

 **Alejandro** : exacto… y al final termino chocándome contra una pared, algún bote de basura o en este caso contra una puerta (dijo viendo a la puerta) pinche puerta culera… un segundo ninguno de los dos ha entrado eso significado que aun puedo ganar (yo lo sostuve del brazo) ¡hey suéltame!

 **Rekiem** : hey ¿el pueblo no está muy callado? (dije viendo a los alrededores)

 **Alejandro** : ¡no creo en esa táctica barata ahora suéltame! (dijo forcejeando)

 **Rekiem** : eh tal vez tú me superes en velocidad pero yo te supero a ti en fuerza, pero hablo en serio mira el pueblo no está muy solo (él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo)

 **Alejandro** : si… y me parece muy raro que justamente cuando no hay nadie nos inviten a un lugar para hacer fiestas (ambos nos vimos)

 **Rekiem** : bueno vamos a caer la sorpresa para hacerlos felices ¿está bien?

 **Alejandro** : pues sí, de todas formas mañana nos vamos así ya que…, por cierto ¿cómo les diremos?

 **Rekiem** : tendremos que improvisar

 **Alejandro** : creo que viviré de improvisos siempre pero ya que (miro a la puerta) ¿listo?

 **Rekiem** : como siempre ¿y tú?

 **Alejandro** : claro siempre lo estado (dijo mientras abría la puerta)

Y como era de esperarse los gritos de "¡SORPRESA!" no se hicieron esperar manes 6, la CMC, Spike, Vinyl, Octavia, Kevin, Alfred, Nelly, Norsun gritaron de felicidad, comenzó a ver todo la decoración serpentinas, globos, varios pastales y bebidas entre otros dulces todos se nos comenzaron acercar

 **Alejandro** : wow gracias no me di cuenta de nada (palmada en la cabeza de mi parte) que diga ¡WOOOOOW QUE SORPRESA! (grito ahora muy emocionado)

 **Rekiem** : lo mismo pero sin grito (dije con una sonrisa)

La primera en acercarse fue Pinkie…

 **Pinkie** : ¡los sorprendí verdad!, ¡verdad que los sorprendí!

 **Rekiem** : claro que si Pinkie (que bueno que no fue nada raro)

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¿Te imaginas una rusa con ella? Que mal que no pasó nada (" **…¡NO COMIENCES CABRON!..."** pensé muy molesto) yo solo decía si es capaz de moverse a velocidad sorprendentes como seria en la ca… ( **¡NO CABRON YA TE PASASTE DE PINCHE LANZA!)** Era broma, era broma, tranquilo

 **Rainbow** : hey amigo ¿estás bien?

 **Alejandro** : hola mundo llamando Rekiem… jodido nombre más feo… (Dijo en voz baja al final)

 **Rekiem** : ¿eh?, p…perdón me perdí en mis pensamiento

 **Rarity** : seguro querido no dijiste nada como por 20 segundos

 **Rekiem** : solo digamos que tengo un animal en la cabeza

 **Black** **Meiker** : si claro, y los pensamientos antes de que comenzáramos todo de salvar Equestria (no le preste atención)

 **Rekiem** : no i…importa por favor comencemos la fiesta (todos sonrieron)

Todos comenzamos a celebrar, hablamos entre nosotros, fue agradable comencé a presentar a mi hermano comenzando con el dragón esclavo… ¡que diga el asistente número 1 de Twilight!... me acerque al dragón…

 **Spike** : hey amigo, cuanto tiempo (dijo con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem** : un mes y algo, pero quien lo cuenta ¿y cómo has estado tu pequeño bebe dragón? (dije sonriendo)

 **Spike** : ja-ja muy gracioso, he estado bien me parecen ciertas cosas, pero te las contare en otro momento ¿y tú como has estado? (Pregunto con curiosidad)

 **Rekiem** : hasta al punto de casi morir… de no haber sido por mi hermano (tomo del hombro a mi hermano) Spike te presento a mi hermano Alejandro

 **Alejandro** : hola… ¿Spike cierto? (el asintió) bueno mucho gusto Spike él bebe dragó (miro con curiosidad) ¿bebe? Voz tienes como 8 años eres un niño

 **Spike** : ¿eso fue un cumplido o... (Dijo sin entender)

 **Alejandro** : un cumplido niño

 **Spike** : gracias (dijo sonriendo)

 **Alejandro** : otra cosa de verdad eres un escla…

 **Rekiem** : (de golpe yo le tape la boca a mi hermano) ¡jejejeje, vamos a saludar a otras ponys Alejo!, fue un gusto volverte a ver

 **Alejandro** (el quito mis manos de su boca) ¡un gusto en conocerte niño!

 **Spike** : ehhh… ¡lo mismo!... ¿Qué acaba de pasar? (dijo para si mismo)

Mientras nos alejamos comencé hablar…

 **Rekiem** : nunca le digas esclavo a Spike… puede pasar cosas muy malas con Twi..

 **Alejandro** : ooook, entonces porque tú me dijiste que él era un…

 **Rekiem** : shhhh, yo dije que se parecía a uno, jamás dije que era uno (dijo mirándolo para otra parte)

 **Alejandro** : si, si digamos que si

 **(nota de autor: yo no siempre hablo de temas pequeños como este por ejemplo, pero siempre hago alguna referencia y también porque así lo personajes tiene más privacidad jejeje… y otra cosa no creo que Spike sea un esclavo… bueno tal vez un poco si…)**

Bueno seguimos con las pequeñas CMC, bueno pequeñas

 **CMC** : ¡Rekiem! (dijeron las 3 al unísono y mi abrazan con fuerza)

 **Rekiem** : ¡wow, pequeñas tranquilas yo también las extrañe!

 **Apple** **Bloom** : estabas muy preocupadas por ti (primera vida fuera)

 **Sweetie** **Belle** : vimos los periódicos y nos asustamos (segunda vida fuera)

 **Scootaloo** : pensábamos que no volverias ( _¡GAME OVER! Muerte a manos de la ternura!_ )

 **Rekiem** : niñas me matan de la ternura (dije con una sonrisa) agradezco que se hayan preocupado, pero agradezcan a la persona que me ayudo a vivir un día más (las 3 me soltaron y vieron a Alejandro) él es mi hermano Alejandro y el me protegió de no irme

Las 3 se acercaron a Alejandro

 **CMC** : ¿¡en serio salvaste a Rekiem!?

 **Alejandro** : pueeees… si bueno en realidad es se salvó solo, pero digamos que si

 **CMC** : ¡genial! (dijeron las 3 sonriendo)

 **Scootaloo** : hola mi nombre Scootaloo

 **Apple** **Bloom** : el mío es Apple Bloom mucho gusto

 **Sweetie** **Belle** : yo me llamo Sweetie Belle un gusto en conocerte

 **CMC** : y las tres juntas formamos las Cutie Mark Crusaders (dijeron orgullosas)

 **Alejandro** : muy bonitos y raros nombres, bueno como dijo mi hermano yo me llamo Alejandro un gusto en conocerlas a las 3 y otra cosa ¿Cutie Mark Crusaders? Es un tipo de secta o algo así (dijo en broma)

 **Scootaloo** : ¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no!

 **Apple** **Bloom** : las Cutie Mark crusaders es un grupo de ponys que no tiene sus Cutie mark

 **Sweetie** **Belle** : por esa misma razón el objetivo es buscar nuestros talentos especiales

 **Alejandro** : espera ¿eso es lo que significa las marcas que tiene en los costados?

 **CMC** : ¡sí! (dijeron las 3 emocionadas)

 **Alejandro** : ¿y son solo ustedes 3 o…?

 **Apple** **Bloom** : pues si no hemos visto otro pony sin Cutie Mark

 **Alejandro** : que triste… (Dijo con simpleza)

 **Rekiem** : ¡Alejandro! (dije regañándolo)

 **Alejandro** : espera, espera no he terminado (decía viendo a mi y luego arrodillándose para estar a la estatura de las niñas) que triste para ellos (las niñas y yo no entendimos) jeje lo siento sus caras son muy tiernas (decía viendo las caras de confusión de las niñas) miren pequeñas ustedes tiene una gran oportunidad, de decidir lo que quieren ser, digo ya de golpe de niño saber que vas hacer de grande el resto de la vida, facilita las cosas

 **Rekiem** : bastante diría yo (dije sin pensar, luego el me vio de reojo) eh perdón continua

 **Alejandro** : cómo iba diciendo, todo sería más fácil, pero ¿Qué vale más? ¿Saber lo que seremos en el futuro? O ¿lo que aprendimos en el camino para descubrirlo? (ya me salió el filoso el niño) a veces no están importante el final del camino sino lo que aprendimos para llegar a ese fin y como veo llevan mucho tiempo esperando por su talento ¿cierto? (las tres se asintieron un poco triste) no estén tristes, deberían estar felices (ellos se sorprendieron)

 **Apple** **Bloom** : ¿feliz? ¿por no tener nuestras cutie Mark?

 **Scootaloo** : eso no tiene ningún sentido

 **Sweetie** **belle** : además nosotros de verdad las queremos

 **Alejandro** : y yo jamás dije que no quisiera que las tuvieran, yo simplemente dije que estuvieran feliz por aprender nuevas cosas (las 3 vieron confusas) piénsenlo así porque cada día que pasen sin Cutie Mark será uno menos hasta que descubran su cutie Mark y porque cada dia que pasen obtendrán una nueva experiencia y descubrimiento (ellas comenzaron a comprender) hasta que… (Dejo que las niñas terminaron la oración)

 **CMC** : ¡obtengamos nuestras cutie Marks! (dijeron emocionadas las tres)

 **Alejandro** : exacto, solo aprender y mientras más descubran más fácil será el camino, pero no se confíen la vida les podrá obstáculos que tendrán que pasar para seguir ¿ok? (las 3 asintieron) bien niñas fue un gusto conocerlas, pero ya tengo que irme a saludar más personas

 **Apple** **Bloom** : muchas gracias señor Alejandro por los consejos

 **Scootaloo** : tal vez no se parezca en nada a Rekiem en aspecto pero en corazón son gemelos completamente (Alejandro le dio gracia el comentario)

 **Sweetie** **Belle** : vamos a tomar en práctica todo lo que nos dijo gracias muchas gracias

 **Alejandro** : no hay de que aparte de proteger también puedo aconsejar a los ponys (decía mientras comenzaba caminar) adiós niñas (fui lo último que dijo antes de irse)

 **Rekiem** : mejor lo sigue antes que se meta en algún problema (decía sonriendo) Adios niñas (dije yéndome y volviendo acompañar a Alejandro)

 **CMC** : adiós Rekiem

Cuando alcance a Alejandro solo dije una cosa

 **Rekiem** : Psicólogo

 **Alejandro** : ¿Qué?

 **Rekiem** : tú quieres ser Psicólogo (dije sonriendo)

 **Alejandro** : tal vez si o tal vez no quien sabe (simplemente sonreí) vamos a ¿quién quieres presentarme ahora? (pregunto con tranquilidad)

Mientras hablamos vi a Vinyl y Octavia acercándose en parte está bien porque van a conocer a Alejandro pero una parte va estar mal porque me van estar preguntando demasiado sobre cómo se sus nombres

 **Rekiem** : hola chicas… (Dije sonriendo suavemente)

 **Vinyl** : ¡haber ahora si no te me escapas! (se me acerco con rapidez) responde de una vez ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? (decía muy cerca de mi)

 **Alejandro** : Cross ¿ahora que pendeja hiciste? (yo simplemente le sonríe)

 **Octavia** : Vinyl tranquila ya habrá tiempo para eso recuerda que estamos celebrando una fiesta para ellos 2 (mientras hablaba alejo Vinyl de mi)

 **Rekiem** : gracias Octavia (dije un poco más tranquilo)

 **Octavia** : aunque eso no quita el hecho de que yo también quisiera saber cómo lo sabes (dijo mirándome fijamente)

 **Rekiem** : (trague saliva y sonríe nerviosamente) c…cambiando de tema me gustaría presentarles a alguien (dije señalando a Alejandro) él es mi hermano Alejandro y Alejandro ella Vinyl la DJ del pueblo y el ella es Octavia una Chelista ¿eres profesional? (ella me asintió) una chelista profesional ambos mejores amigas

 **Alejandro** : mucho gusto

 **Octavia** : un gusto en conocerte también (decía amablemente)

 **Vinyl** : (ella comenzó a verlo de pies a cabeza e hizo lo mismo conmigo) ¿hermanos? Literalmente no se parecen en nada (decía con tranquilidad)

 **Alejandro** : y tú eres una DJ y tu mejor amiga es una chelista dime ¿en algo se parecen? (sonríe con suma tranquilidad)

 **Vinyl** :…je…jejeje lo admito buena esa (dijo sonriendo) me agradas, ¿Alejandro? (el asintió) que raro nombre

 **Alejandro** : bueno Vinyl no es nombre que se escucha todos los días,

 **Vinyl** : jeje bueno ya en serio, ¿ustedes 2 son hermanos?

 **Rekiem** : si lo somos… (Dije con tranquilidad)

 **Alejandro** : no de sangre pero de alma si…

 **Vinyl** : vaya a ¿tanto a llegado su amistad? (ambos sonreímos) je es como nuestra amistad ¿verdad Octi? (decía acercándose a Octavia)

 **Octavia** : claro que si Vinyl (ella nos ve a los 2) me imagino que el mayor es Rekiem y el menor es Alejandro

 **Rekiem** : si yo soy el mayor

 **Alejandro** : pero el menos cuerdo (dijo con gracia)

 **Rekiem** : (iba a responder, pero pensándolo un poco) bueno… tal vez y tengas un poco de razón

 **Octavia** : ¿llevan mucho aquí en Ponyville?

 **Alejandro** : bueno estuvimos más tiempo en canterlot, pero llevamos de un mes podría decirse que casi 2 meses ya

 **Rekiem** : pero tuvimos varios contratiempos en Canterlot y nos mantuvimos más de lo debido jeje

 **Octavia** : lo sabemos primero la invasión, luego tuviste que soporta una gran explotación y para colmo los intentaron asesinar

 **Rekiem** : y seguimos vivos

 **Alejandro** : pero adoloridos y lo peor de todo que mañana tenemos que irnos de vu… (se tapó con rapidez la boca)

 **Vinyl** : Esperen ¿irse?, ¿¡irse de nuevo!? (Decía sorprendida)

 **Rekiem** : shhhhh (rápido hice que bajara la voz) Alejandro piensa 2 veces antes de hablar (dije un tanto molesto)

 **Alejandro** : perdón, de verdad perdón (decía arrepentido)

 **Octavia** : p…pero acaban de salir de combate (decía preocupada)

 **Rekiem** : lo sé, lo sé pero trabajo es trabajo y además somos protectores de este mundo (dije desprocupado)

 **Octavia** : pero también deben descansar, demasiado trabajo hace mal

 **Alejandro** : no pasa nada ya hemos pasado por peores y además trabajo que se disfruta no te rompe

 **Rekiem** : he se dicho no existe

 **Alejandro** : ¿quién dijo que era un dicho?

 **Rekiem** : olvídalo, buena chicas por favor no le digan a ningún otro pony solamente teníamos planeado decirle a Twi a sus amigas pero espero confiar en ustedes

 **Vinyl** : claro amigo, pero acuérdense que un descanso nunca viene mal (decía sonriendo)

 **Octavia** : aunque apenas nos hemos conocido prometo no decirle a nadie

 **Alejandro** : gracias de verdad

 **Rekiem** : bueno será mejor que sigamos saludando a los demás un gusto volverlas a ver a las 2 chicas

 **Vinyl** : Rekiem recuerda que nos debes una respuesta

 **Octavia** : ya vinyl adiós Rekiem (dijo con una sonrisa)

 **Rekiem** : si en algún momento jeje

 **Alejandro** : adiós un gusto en conocerle (decía mientras Alejandro y yo comenzábamos a caminar

 **Vinyl** : que chicos tan raros

 **Octavia** : lo sé, pero me parece que son muy buenas personas (decía sonriendo)

Mientras caminábamos decidimos de una vez ir con las manes 6 ya quería hablar con ella sobre todo esto desde que nos vamos mañana por la madrugada, bueno sé que no se lo van a tomar bien, pero si no se les digo ya podría ganarme un problema después, las chicas estaban hablando entre si y nosotros nos acercamos…

 **Rekiem** : ¡chicas Hola! (dije mientras me acercaba junto Alejandro)

 **Alejandro** : que hay

 **Twilight** : chicos hola (dije con una sonrisa)

 **Pinkie** : ¿¡les gusto la fiesta!? (Dijo emocionado)

 **Rekiem** : claro que si gracias (dije sonriendo)

 **Alejandro** : está muy bien gracias (la sonrisa nunca falta)

 **Rainbow** : je y que esto solo el principio no saben todo lo que tenemos planeado

 **Alejandro** : oh, ¿en serio? (decía un tanto preocupado) bueno…

 **Applejack** : asi es recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido y comenzaremos desde mañana

 **Rekiem** : bueno chicas tenemos que….

 **Rarity** : no sabes cuantas cosas haremos nos divertiremos mucho

 **Rekiem** : eh, b…bueno (no quiero arruinarlo todos las planes) c…chicas (ella me pusieron atención

 **Alejandro** : tranquilo yo les digo (el me tomo del hombro) chicas mañana nos volvimos a ir

Ellas se quedaron en silencio por el shock, hasta que…

 **Pinkie** : ¿es broma verdad? (pregunto aun con la sonrisa) porque si es así es de muy mal gusto

 **Rekiem** : no Pinkie mañana de verdad debemos irnos el norte de Equestria no llama

 **Fluttershy** : p…pero acabáis de volver y ya tiene que irse (dije aún muy sorprendida)

 **Rainbow** : ¡hay por favor después de todo lo que han pasado no puede parar un momento! (decía molesta) ¡después de todo lo que ha pasado tiene que irse de vuelta!

 **Alejandro** : es nuestra misión debemos ayudar a todos

 **Rarity** : p…pero los 2 deben descansar

 **Alejandro** : je ¿descansar? con estas horas fueron suficientes ¿verdad hermano?

 **Rekiem** : claro nosotros con esto es suficiente mañana hay que volver al deber

 **Rainbow** : ¡bien! Entonces iremos con ustedes

 **Rekiem y Alejandro** : ¡no! (dejen seriamente)

 **Rainbow** : ¿¡Por qué!? (Decía molesta)

 **Rekiem** : ustedes no irán porque esta es nuestra misión no suya

 **Twilight** : pero ¿porque tan pronto? (decía triste)

 **Rekiem** : porque así es la vida supongo,

 **Applejack** : pero la vida también te permite descansar

 **Rekiem** : ñee si vieras como trabaja mi padre te darías cuenta que no hay momento para descansar (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Alejandro** : de todas formas iremos y no nos van a convencer de lo contrario

Ellos se quedaron calladas pero con un rostro triste

 **Rekiem** : oigan no se queden con esas caras (ellas me vieron) por favor sino nos vamos a ver dentro de un largo tiempo por lo menos disfrutemos esta noche y que nunca se nos olvide y recuerden esto no es un adiós y un hasta pronto

Ellas se vieron entre si y sonrieron

 **Rarity** : él tiene razón chicas vamos hacer que esta noche se la mejor de todas

 **Alejandro** : asi se habla vamos celebremos…

Después de todo se lo tomaron bastante bien, bueno bailamos, cantaron si digo cantaron porque yo no, Alejandro no comió nada porque todo era básicamente dulce, pero todo era básicamente lindo en mi manera de verlo vaya de verdad estoy feliz por todo esto llegar Equestria tener tan locas aventuras, todo es genial, pero mañana comienza un nuevo trabajo y estoy feliz por eso, si aunque todo parece un sueño hecho realidad…

 **Lugar desconocido:**

En estos momento nos encontramos en un lugar oscuro solo pequeños brillos purpuras, había pequeños temblores, habían altares pero eran diferentes parecían seres vivos se movía de vez en cuando tenían inmenso cuernos que debes en cuando se movían y lo sería su cuerpo era carne podrida se veía gusanos y moscas saltar de esta misma carne, la caverna era de piedra de ébano comenzaron a aparecer criaturas flotantes eran de múltiples ojos tenían pequeños tentáculos verdes alrededor de su cuerpo completamente podrido, tenían 2 cuernos medianos de color amarillo alrededor de su boca y lo que serían sus dientes eran colmillos amarillentos, la extraña criatura está volando en completo silencio, pero estaba prestando atención a todas partes escucho un moviente la caída de una pequeña roca, muy mínima pero para su oído podía escucharlo como si estuviera al lado, se giró y todos sus ojos comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad…

La criatura se comenzó a mover, pero de golpe recibió un hachazo en su ojo principal, la criatura comenzó a gritar de dolor y sufrimiento hasta morir…

 **¿?:** ¡Demonios la próxima ten más cuidado! (decía una voz femenina bastante molesta)

 **¿?:** Disculpa pero es que me asuste (también era un chica) son horribles criaturas

 **¿?:** Ni que lo digas vamos tenemos que salir de aquí madre debe de estar preguntando por nosotras

 **¿?:** Está bien, vamos rápido esas horribles criaturas debió atraerlas ese grito

 **¿?:** …ni que lo digan… (Las 2 escucharon la voz en eco)

 **¿?:** ¿¡Quién eres!? (Decía la chica con mayor carácter)

 **¿?:** …nadie… nadie de su importancia… por ahora…

 **¿?:** ¡Muéstrate y enfréntanos! (decía con valor la chica)

 **¿?:** n…no creo que debemos enfrentarnos a él, hermana (decía la otra chica) siento su presencia y es muy pesada y siento que estuviera viéndonos por todo lados (esta va muy nerviosa la chica)

 **¿?:** ….la pequeña tiene razón yo estoy en todas partes… podría acabarlas en este mismo momento… (Variedad de las criaturas comenzaron aparecer a alrededor de las chicas y se comenzar acercar lentamente ambas chicas se preparan para pelear)…pero… (Todas las criaturas se detuvieron)

 **¿?:** ¡Demonios! (la chica observo una forma de escape y rápidamente tomo la mano de su hermana) ¡corre! (ambas chicas comenzaron a correr)

 **¿?** : Señor ¿las perseguimos? (pregunto unas de las criaturas)

 **¿?** : …No quisiera eliminarlos cuando todos estén juntos…sigan los planes devora almas…

 **Devora almas:** entendido… (Decía mientras todos comenzaban a retirarse)

Las 2 chicas mientras corrían se detuvieron en seco viendo hacia arriba un mínimo de luz y comenzaron a escalar hasta llegar al punto de luz que se hacía cada vez más grande conforme se acercaban, cuando salieron, corrieron sin parar y era complicado ya era de noche no se veía casi nada, pero lograron escapar y se dirigieron a un lugar desconocido…

 _ **Lugar mente de Rekiem y Black Meiker**_

Después de la fiesta nos dirigimos al castillo… carajo me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy viviendo en un enorme castillo, parezco de la realeza, we… no importa tengo que decir es que nos fuimos temprano, ya que mañana hay que madrugar, ahora mismo estoy dentro de mis sueños descansando plácidamente, pero no he visto Meiker por ninguna parte a veces pasa, se desaparece a aparecer como si nada, pero ya me acostumbre

De todas maneras está bien, quería quedarme solo pensando en la situación de mañana tundra o una zona donde era gran frio que bien yo estoy acostumbrado más al frio que al calor entonces de solo pensar que iremos a una zona tan hermosa me emociona bastante…

Han pasado algunas horas ya me he despertado eran como las 5:00 de mañana y me prepare me bañe, me viste por cierto me puse unos pantalones negros y las botas Hermes pintadas de negro, lo demás lo común me chaqueta, la bufanda junto a los guantes, guarde el traje de nieve que me dio Rarity dentro del bolso, herramientas guardas en mi cinturón, mapa listo, armadura en el collar listo, empaque muchos víveres para el camino desayune estaba listo

Y no era el único mi hermano también estaba completamente listo llego antes que yo al desayunar estaba listo y bueno ahí otra cosa en que no parecemos, la druida estaba a lado de Alejandro conversando normalmente, al parecer mi hermano ya acostumbre a tener esa yegua semi-desnuda pero bueno los 3 desayunamos todo

Después de eso nos sentíamos listo para irnos aun que seguía oscuro pudimos ver al amanecer salir y era hermoso comenzamos a caminar yo veía como atravesamos el bosque everfree por un lugar que desconocía completamente era más tranquilo no había amenaza alguna, cuando que pasamos el bosque había un largo desierto yo sabiendo el insoportable calor que iba pasarme me quite la chaqueta y la bufanda y las guarda así por lo menos soporta más el calor

 **Nissa** : bien de aquí en adelante sera complicada el camino ¿listos? (ambos asentimos) bien vamos

 _ **3 horas después**_

3… 3 malditas horas… caminando en el desierto el maldito calor es horrible y Alejandro está resistiendo mejor el calor que yo y si el viaje dura más de unos 5 días o más creo que será complicado soporta tanto calor son las 8 de la mañana y tengo que aguantar este jodido calor

la druida dice que este es la parte más fácil ya que este es un pequeño desierto ¿pequeño? No me imagino como será uno grande

 _ **1 hora después**_

Ha pasado 1 una hora y ya salimos del desierto y digamos que estamos en un inmenso bosque muy tranquilo ahí descansamos y comimos un poco ahí comenzó disminuir el calor, pero de todas formas aun no encontrábamos cansados por toda la caminata claro que hicimos alguna que otra parada, pero no quitaba el inmenso calor que hacía por eso mismo apenas llegamos a este bosque descansamos mejor y no había que soportar tanto el calor

 **Nissa** : bien ahora hay que pasar el bosque en estos 2 días los bosque el resto ya será subida hacia la tundra

 **Alejandro** : me sorprende que no estés cansada

 **Nissa** : ya pasado tantas veces por toda Equestria que me acostumbre a caminar largas distancias sin problema alguno pero tu Alejandro no pareces cansado

 **Alejandro** : je he soportado calores peores que esté tranquila pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano (estoy sentando y sudaba demasiado)

 **Rekiem** : perdón… estoy más acostumbrado al frio que al calor, pero tranquilos solo necesito descansar un poco (dije mientras tomo agua que había traído junto a los víveres)

Pasaron uno minutos antes de seguir caminando el bosque era bastante hermoso tranquilo solo se oye el cantar de lo pájaros tranquiliza bastante esta vez nos fue mejor no nos mataba el calor y nos protegía las sombras de los árboles se sentía bien…

 **Rekiem** : Nissa ¿Cómo es el clan Forest? (dije mientras caminábamos)

 **Nissa** : son ponys muy unidos y mantiene sus tradiciones, pero siempre intente proteger todo su ambiente como si fueran de su propia familia lo que quiero decir es que es un clan muy raro pero lindo

 **Alejandro** : dijiste que Astrid era la jefa de ese lugar ¿Cómo es ella?

 **Nissa** : es una yegua muy fuerte pero a la vez muy cariñosa, siempre intente hacer lo mejor para su pueblo y además de eso tiene que cuidar a 3 de sus hijas

 **Rekiem** : se nota que tiene mucha familia jeje

 **Alejandro** : ¿y su esposo?

 **Nissa** : …descansando en paz… (Se notaba la cara de tristeza) murió hace unos meses por culpa de corrupción

 **Alejandro** : di…disculpa no pensaba… (Ella lo interrumpió)

 **Nissa** : no tranquilo no lo sabías de todas formas fue un golpe muy duro para el clan y aún más para su familia pero tenía que seguir adelante (parecía recordar bueno momentos, pero rápidamente agito la cabeza) bueno ya no importa sigamos adelante, no hay que perder más tiempo (decía mientras adelantaba el paso)

 **Rekiem** : será mejor no hablar de eso por ahora (dije al lado de él)

 **Alejandro** : está bien

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

 **Nota del autor: bueno emmm que puedo decir a que tienes tu capitulo gracias por paciencia bueno ya sabes más o menos lo que voy a escribir doy gracia por tu apoyo por todo lo que haces por ver mi historia gracias de todo corazón y espero que la sigas disfrutando, bueno el siguiente cap lo subiré veta a saber cuándo pero lo subiré en algún momento lo subiré (y espero que no sea dentr meses después, pero conociéndome ya no sé cuándo lo suba, solo ten paciencia como siempre, ahora me despido de ti mi querido espectador espero lo hayas disfrutado, comenta, corregí, sugiere o escribí todo lo que quieres wow cambia el saludo ya que ten un buen día adiós**


	36. aquí inicia el infierno

**Capítulo 29: aquí inicia el infierno**

 _ **2 días después:**_

Han pasado 2 días desde que salimos de Earthly protection aparte de lo del desierto, lo demás fue más relajado caminatas bastante largas a veces caminábamos entr horas y luego un pequeño descanso de una media hora para seguir caminando asi fue la rutina de estos 2 días, usábamos los víveres que había traído para comer, mi error fue que solo traje lo suficiente para solamente estos 2 días… si, no calcule bien, mi error…, pero lo que me sorprendió es que Alejandro había traído una caña de pescar, él me dijo que después de la fiesta de hace 2 días el no perdió la oportunidad he hiso rápidamente una caña de pescar y al parecer para el rapidez son 3 horas… si 3 horas haciendo una caña de pescar, bueno era de noche y no habíamos comido nada y esa caña nos salvo

Bueno gracias a eso tomamos algunos gusanos y otros bicho que habían debajo de rocas y comenzamos a pescar en un pequeño rio que había cerca, ahí nos asentamos para descansar esta noche, bueno Nissa no se lo tomo muy bien, le dio asco en realidad, pero Alejandro y yo no íbamos aguantar hambre, asique solo seguimos ignorando las quejas de Nissa, al final terminamos atrapamos 3 pescados, después de que murieran, yo utilice mi espada para quitar todas las escamas del cuerpo del pescado y luego los atravesamos con un palo a los pescados y los pusimos al fuego mientras yo lo sostenía y bueno sentados en pasto alrededor de la fogata… que bonita escena…

 **Nissa** : de verdad me dan asco cómo es posible que hayan matado a esos pescaditos (la mirada de repudio sobraba pero bueno)

 **Rekiem** : pues lo siento se me olvido traer más vivires, pero gracias a Alejo podemos pescar

 **Nissa** : aun así… saben que olvídenlo, pero ¿en serio se los van comer? (dijo mirando asqueada)

 **Alejandro** : ¡hey quieres dejar de mirarnos así! (decía un tanto molesto pero se calmó con rapidez) y si los vamos a comer y no se has malagradecida hicimos uno para ti…

 **Nissa** : paso no pienso comerme un pescado (se puso de pie) voy a buscar frutas de alrededor tengan buena noche

 **Rekiem** : no te vayas muy lejos no sabemos qué tipo de criatura pueda haber por aquí

 **Nissa** : hay por favor he venido cientos de veces a este bosque y conozco a todas las criaturas que hay alrededor mejor preocúpense de ustedes adiós (decía entrando al bosque)

 **Alejandro** : ¿crees que se enojó? (dijo con gracia)

 **Rekiem** : ñe estará bien solo dale un tiempo a que se acostumbre, además que culpa tenemos nosotros de ser omnívoros (dije con tranquilidad)

 **Alejandro** : bueno ya que eh ¿ya están listos?

 **Rekiem** : pues… (Sinceramente jamás fui bueno en la cocina) creo que si (saque los pescados del fuego) te seré sincero mejor revísalos tu que sabes mas

 **Alejandro** : (el partió un poco el palo para tomar uno de los pescados) mmm… (El arranco un poco de la carne del pescado) si… (Se comió la parte que cogió) le falta sal, pero si está bien (Saco de su boca una espina) bueno esto es lo que más me molestaba del pescado, ya que…

 **Rekiem** : a comer entonces (yo partí el palo para comer uno de los pescado y deje el que sobraba en mi pierna) bueno gracias por la comido Dios y a ti Alejandro (el simplemente comía el pescado) jeje (mordí y comencé a sacar de mi boca las malditas espinas) si también las detesto, pero es bueno volver a comer carne

 **Alejandro** : ni que lo digas mi hermano ni que lo digas y ¿Qué haremos con el pescado de Nissa? No podemos votarlo (decía viendo el pescado sobrante)

 **Rekiem** : no claro que no, pues guardémoslo que más se va hacer (saque de mi bolso un libro y le arranque 2 hojas para luego rodear el pescado) no le digas a Twilight posiblemente me mate (dije sonriendo y apunto de guardar el pescado pero…)…si preguntas para que el libro no tiene nada solo es libro en blanco (dije tranquilamente)

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¡espera!, ¡espera! Yo me lo como

 **Rekiem** : ¿en serio? (Estuve a punto de guardarlo, pero me detuve)

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¿es carne cierto? (yo asentí) bien vamos a probarla y a ver si me gusta (dijo con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem** : bueno… (En realidad…) esto sería una buena oportunidad para que hicieras un nuevo amigo

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¿Qué? (no me entendió)

 **Rekiem** : tranquilo, solo confía en mi apenas termine el mío, luego sigues voz ¿está bien? (solo sonreía)

 **Black** **Meiker** : claro porque no… (Dijo con tranquilidad)

Me di la vuelta para ver como mi hermano mi miraba con cara de Whaaaat…

 **Alejandro** : sabes que estuviste hablando tu solo como por 1 minuto entero ¿verdad? (decía muy extrañado)

 **Rekiem** : p…perdón (dije avergonzado) es que es…estaba hablando con… (Me interrumpió)

 **Alejandro** : con Black Meiker ¿verdad? (yo asentí) porque no me sorprende

 **Rekiem** : ¿lo hago muy a menudo? (dijo sonriendo apenado)

 **Alejandro** : pues… quedart minutos en silencio sin decir nada pues no es muy normal que digamos (decía sonriendo)

 **Rekiem** : diablos… (Me avergonzó demasiado)

 **Alejandro** : ¿confías en él? (yo no entendí) ¿confías en Meiker? (decía viendo el pescado)

 **Rekiem** : (me quede callado pensando en la respuesta)…,…si, sabes al principio no confía en nada el demostró ser alguien muy raro y loco, pero demostró ser una persona muy honeste y que a veces da muy buenos consejo aunque se pase de la raya

 **Alejandro** : sabes bien que él es un asesino que mato no a cientos sino a miles de ponys inocentes y tú lo quieres perdonarlo así no más y encima de eso mato a 2 reyes (decía un tanto molesto)

 **Rekiem** : el ya pago una condena de 10000 años y eso no es poco Alejandro y tú lo sabes además de eso, él es muy sincero y carismático cuando quiere y entiendo que no confíes en el

 **Alejandro** : y no solo no confió, me da miedo que te intente matar ya perdí mucha familia voz solo único que me queda (dijo con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem** : y tú también eres lo poco que considero de familia, pero tienes que entenderlo Meiker es una parta mía somos 2 caras de una misma moneda no le tengas miedo, él ya me demostró que quiere ser amigo mío y de voz también (dije con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro** : (él se quedó mirando a la fogata para luego suspirar)…bueno… le daré una oportunidad…

 **Rekiem** : ¿en serio? (dije sorprendido)

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¿¡en serio!? (Dijo aún más sorprendido) hay no puede ser y yo pensando que Alejandro será la última persona en aceptarme

 **Alejandro** : si le daré solo 1 (decía completamente serio) mira voy a serte sincero a mí tampoco me parece justo que Meiker tengo que ser castigo tan vilmente con la soledad y el sufrimiento de estar silenciado casi todo la vida tu y yo sabemos muy bien que es la soledad (yo asentí algo triste) y por eso voy darle esta oportunidad… solo 1…

 **Rekiem** : te lo agradezco hermano

 **Alejandro** : ñe no es para tanto darle la oportunidad a un psicópata es completamente normal (decía con gracia)

 **Rekiem** : jeje lo que tú digas…

Ambos caminemos los pescados en silencio y apreciando la noche, al terminar de comer mi pescado…

 **Black** **Meiker** : ok me toca

 **Rekiem** : solo espera un… (De golpe ya estaba dentro de mi mente)…momento… ya que… (Dije creando un sillón al frente del televisor)

Volviendo a la realidad

 **Alejandro** : ¿estás bien?, ¿estaba mal el pescado? (luego vio de mejor manera a Meiker) ¡espera! ¿¡Tu!? (Se puso de pie)

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¡si yo! (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro** : le dije a Cross que te daría una oportunidad pero demasiado pronto (decía manteniendo las distancias)

 **Black** **Meiker** : he tranquilo yo solo vine a comer… eso (decía señalando el pescado aun guardado en papel)

 **Alejandro** : espera… ¿tú eras antes un pony? (el asintió) ¿y vas comer pescado? (volvió asentir) pescado que es carne (volvió asentir) y eras pony ósea vegano

 **Black** **Meiker** : ya carajo si era pony pero ahora soy humano y además me daba curiosidad saber cómo sabía la carne aunque fuera pescado con algo se empieza (dijo ya un tanto molesto)

 **Alejandro** : por fin un pony que primero prueba y luego critica (decía con satisfacción) espera ¿en serio solo saliste para comerte un pescado? (el asintió mientras toma el pescado y lo desenvolvía) sabes eso estúpido y algo innecesario

 **Black** **Meiker** : ñe no tenía nada mejor que hacer y vi la oportunidad dije oye porque no (dijo arrancando un poco de la carne del pescado) bueno… (Se quedó viendo la carne) eeeeh…

 **Alejandro** : vamos solo es pescado no está envenado ni nada (dijo con gracia)

 **Black** **Meiker** : ya lo sé… solo dame un momento (el seguía viendo el pescado de carne y trago saliva)…bueno aquí vamos… (Un poco a poco fue acercando la carne así boca) ¡Demonios no puedo! (decía alejándolo de su boca con rapidez)

 **Alejandro** : ¡jajaja no me lo creo el terror de Equestria no puede comer un pedacito de pescado!

 **Black** **Meiker** : vete al infierno (volvió acerca el pescado a su boca con rapidez) solo es un pedazo no me matar ¿cierto?

 **Alejandro** : jejeje si el pescado que ya está muerto te va atacar jejejeje (se burlaba de, el como si nada)

 **Black** **Meiker** : otra palabra más y te pongo un bozal y habla en serio (después de decir eso volvió a ver el pedazo de carne)… a la mierda… (Con rapidez lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a morder)

 **Alejandro** : ¿y bien? Verdad que no te mato (decía con gracia)

 **Black** **Meiker** : (el no respondió en realidad estaba más distraído probando el pescado)…delicioso… (Decía mientras comenzaba a comer con rapidez el pescado) ¡Delicioso! (decía fascinado) nunca he probado algo igual

 **Alejandro** : eh, eh espera sino te vas tragar una…

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¡auch! (de golpe se detuvo y saco de boca unas 3 espinas) ok... creo que solo por esto voy a detestar el pescado

 **Alejandro** : primero palpa con la lengua el pescado y se sientes algo posiblemente será una espina

 **Black Meiker** : bueno… (El comenzó a comer el pescado más suave y con más cuidado) gracias…

Después ambos se quedaron en silencio más que todo porque no sabían de qué hablar con exactitud pero gracias al cielo se rompió en silencio…

 **Black Meiker** : oye gracias… (Dijo terminando el pescado)

 **Alejandro** : que por enseñarte a comer un pescado eso no es nada tranquilo (dijo mientras se recostaba en la hierba)

 **Black Meiker:** no, por eso no sino por lo otra por darme una oportunidad

 **Alejandro** : ah por eso tranquilo no importa de todas formas más tarde que temprano me ibas a caer bien

 **Black Meiker** : jeje ¿en serio?, yo pensaba que me odiabas (dijo en forma de chiste)

 **Alejandro** : nop yo no te odio simplemente no me agradaste al principio digo apareciste comenzaste a atacarnos y ser muy molesto bueno luego atacaste a mi hermano y ya sabes el resto (Meiker simplemente se quedó viendo al cielo) pero sabes algo me di cuenta que no eras malo cuando comenzaste a ayudar a mi hermano

 **Black Meiker** : jajaja ¿ayudarlo? ¿Ayudarlo en que exactamente?

 **Alejandro** : crees que no me di cuenta como lo ayudas en batalla como cuando defendimos canterlot de la invasión yo veía tu espectro pelear junto a Cross y no solamente eso también me podido dar cuenta que tú lo aconsejas bien después de eso me di cuenta que no eras tan "mala persona" (haciendo énfasis en las comillas)

 **Black** **Meiker** : bueno algo es algo (dijo sonriendo) pues Alejandro te doy las gracias por darme esta oportunidad y espero no decepcionarte y me tengas mucha paciencia (dijo sonriendo) y también pedirte di…dis…disculpas (el respiro profundo) bueno pude ser peor… bueno sobre todo si te trate de una forma errónea y tu viste una mala impresión de mi te pido disculpas (se puso de pie con rapidez) ahora si me disculpas iré a vomitar detrás de ese árbol (comenzó a correr sin parar)

 **Alejandro** : que tipo tan raro… sí que se parece a Cross jeje

 **Black** **Meiker** : (él había vuelto bastante mal) que asco… (Alejandro puso al lado de Meiker y levanto la mano al frente de él) ¿eh? (Meiker no comprendió)

 **Alejandro** : mira sin resentimiento está bien si te voy dar esta oportunidad quiero comenzar con el pie derecho entonces ¿amigos?

 **Black** **Meiker** : (el se quedó viendo la mano de Alejandro unos segundos para luego sonreír y tomar y agitar la mano de Alejandro) amigos y ahora estaré pegado a ti como chicle

 **Alejandro** : ¿eso qué significa? (decía algo preocupado)

 **Black** **Meiker** : con el tiempo lo entenderás bueno te dejo con Rekiem

 **Alejandro** : ¿¡que!? ¡No espera! (Muy tarde)

Volví…

 **Rekiem** : (con rapidez me senté en suelo) diablos siempre me mareo con eso

 **Alejandro** : carajo… (Dijo con tranquilidad) ya que… ¿estás bien?

 **Rekiem** : bueno mareado pero estoy bien, solo necesito dormir (dije mientras me recostaba en el pasto)

 **Alejandro** : que mal por el poco tiempo que teníamos no pudimos traer algo para dormir (decía mientras sacaba 2 mantas de su bolso) lo único que traje fue esto (me paso una y me arrope con ella)

 **Rekiem** : puedo preguntar ¿Qué más trajiste sin que me diera cuenta? (dije un tanto sorprendido)

 **Alejandro** : no tanto, unas cuantas cosas nada mas (decía cobijándose y recostándose en el pasto) bueno hasta mañana

 **Rekiem** : hasta mañana (cerré los ojos y entre al reino de los sueños) …no va en serio ¿cuánto trajiste?… (Me ignoro completamente)

 _ **Lugar: infierno**_

En lo más profundo del planeta se encontraba el infierno donde caían las almas pecadoras… o criaturas que vendieron sus almas… grandes estructuras de obsidiana y en los alrededores de estas estructuras, piedra infernal **(pequeño spoiler: será un material muy importante para Rekiem… daré un pequeños spoilers que no afectaran en nada pero muy pocas veces lo hare)** se encontraban cientos de demonios, murciélagos infernales y esqueletos serpientes (de gran tamaño) reuniéndose juntos en un mismo lugar en donde comenzaba a formarse un remolino de lava y de el un demonio más grande que los demás demonios comunes de armadura negra y fracciones plateadas, cuernos inmenso, colmillos que salían de su boca, patas de águila, garras inmensas y alas de murciélago plateadas…

 **¿?** : ¡Hermanos soy Amón demonio representante de la ira, guardián de las entradas del infierno! (decía con fuerza y furia) ¡he venido con un mensaje de nuestro lord!

 **Demonio** : ¿¡porque no vino el en persona!? (Dijo con fuerza)

 **Serpiente** **E.** : hace años que no vemos a nuestro Lord ¿porque no ha regresado? (la serpiente pregunto cerca del demonio acechándolo) respondo todos aquí somos tus aliados ¿verdad? Jajaja…

 **Amón** : ¡nuestro lord tiene cosas más importantes que mandar un mensajes y no es cualquier mensaje es una visión! (todos los demonios comenzaron a verse entre si sorprendidos) hermanos la visión de nuestro maestro ha sido clara el vio como los reinos de la superficie caen ante nosotros como tomamos el control total de este planeta, nosotros somos los futuros dominantes de este mundo (los demonios comenzaron a gritar o mejor dicho rugir) ¡SILENCIO! (todos se quedaron) aunque nuestra victoria se ha inminente hay quienes quieran evitar nuestra victoria

 **Demonio** : ¿¡quiénes son esos desgraciados!?

 **Serpiente** **E**.: vamos dilo nosotros mismo acabaremos con ellos (decía con voz fría y seca)

 **Amón** : 4 guerreros de la superficie, pero que no hoz engañan estos seres se convertirán en seres muy poderosos capaces de enfrentarnos, pero uno de ellos será la mayor amenaza para dominación total de nuestros planes…

 **Demonio** : ¡donde están he iremos a matarlos!

 **Amón** : no podemos (todos los demonios se sorprendieron) este seres aunque son la mayor amenaza que habrá en el futuro, también serán necesario para destino que nos aguarda

 **Serpiente E**.: eso no tiene sentido son una amenaza pero serán necesarios para un destino que no sabemos absolutamente nada, no nos estarás ocultando algo ¿verdad Amón? (decía la serpiente gigante rodeándolo)

Todos los demonios se acercaron amenazadoramente pero Amón ni se inmuta todo lo contrario sonrió con tranquilidad y una gran aura roja rodio su cuerpo para luego esparcir su aura en todas partes los demonios de golpe se arrodillaron y la serpiente salió asustada…

 **Amón** : aún son muy débiles ¡qué diría el lord si los viera ahora ¿alguien más quiere contra decirme!? (Todos quedaron en silencio) bien un último aviso como no quiero que demonio haga alguna estupidez las puertas del infierno estarán cerradas, y si alguien se escapa yo me daré cuenta ¿entendido? (todos asintieron) bien váyanse (los demonios se fueron asustados) …bien a vigilar…

 _ **Lugar: cerca del norte de Equestria**_

Bueno en la mañana Nissa nos despertó bastante temprano y nos dio el desayuno de muchos tipos de frutas y nos dijo "para que no maten más pescaditos" de verdad parecía molesta, pero bueno solo agradecimos un poquitín asustados, pero bueno pasaron una horas cuando comenzó el frio y comenzamos a subir pequeñas colinas y comenzábamos a ver las inmensas montañas…

 **Nissa** : bueno ahora pasáramos una caverna dentro de las montañas eso nos tomara 1 un día por lo menos, después de eso los bosques eternos y de ahí solo será seguir caminando, esperemos que la corrupción no haya llegado aún ahí (decía comenzando a caminar) yo que usted ya me pondría esos trajes para la nieve

Ambos asentimos y nos cambiamos con rapidez al traje de nieve y admito que era muy cómodo y muy calientito y bueno seguimos caminando con normalidad hasta que comenzamos a subir por la montaña por un camino que había la subida fue bastante larga 1 hora por lo menos y como dijo ella la entrada de una cueva y otro cosa aquí comenzó a disminuir un poco el oxígeno se nos así más difícil respirar

 **Nissa** : bien aquí en adelante será la parte complicada ¿listos? (ambos asentimos) bien aquí vamos

Comenzamos a caminar con tranquilidad yo saque una antorcha de mi bolso…

 **Alejandro** : espera intenta algo (puso la mano encima de la antorcha y parecía concéntrense y chasqueo los dedos y salió un pequeña chipa pero fue suficiente para encender la antorcha) **(nota: en las antorchas tiene gel de slime en la punta y ese mismo gel es muy inflamable por eso la facilidad de encenderse)**

 **Rekiem** : y eso lo aprendiste en la invasión slime ¿verdad? (el asintió)

 **Alejandro** : si los unicornios me explicaron cómo hacer pequeñas chispas de magia lo suficientemente fuertes como para encender una flecha o una antorcha (dijo tranquilamente y el también encendiendo una antorcha) lo estuvo practicando (yo me sorprendí) ¿qué?, no tenía nada más que hacer y además era la única forma de entrenar un poco mi magia, lo hice mientras estuviste dormido por 4 semanas y al final lo domine

 **Rekiem** : bien emmm ¿me lo enseñas?

 **Alejandro** : claro pero mientras caminamos que Nissa parece impaciente (decía viendo la yegua un poco alejada) ¿¡aún sigue enojada por lo de los pescados!? (Aumento su voz para que escuchar, ella simplemente giro los ojos) si será mejor que sigamos

 **Rekiem** : bien vamos entonces (ambos comenzamos a caminar con rapidez)

Alejandro comenzó a explicarme como hacer chispa con los dedos era bastante sencillo concentra un poco de magia en yema de los dedos y luego chasquear los dedos ira simple… una mierda lo intente por más de 1 hora y ni siquiera salía una mínima chispa, pero bueno lo sigue intentando fui mejorando lentamente ya por lo menos salía algo de chispa algunas veces y otros no pero por lo menos que con esa mínima chispa podía encender las antorchas y las fuimos poniendo en el camino para no perdernos y tener un camino guía

Bueno aparte de eso todo fue un camino normal bastante oscuro esta caverna sí que es grande apenas si las antorchas pueden iluminar por completo el lugar de todas formas… ¿Qué fue eso?...

 **Rekiem** : ¿lo oyeron verdad? (dije silenciosamente y ambos asintieron)

 **Nissa** : rápido escóndanse (con rapidez obedecimos la orden Alejandro y yo nos escondimos detrás de variedad piedras y Nissa escala rápidamente los muro de hielo quedando en una plataforma bastante arriba de nosotros)

 **Rekiem** : ponte la armadura y prepara tu arco para lo que sea que venga

Ambos nos pusimos armadura el tomo su arco y preparo las flechas, yo mi espada y el escudo de Cthulhu por cierto me acabo de dar cuenta que el escudo se guarda junto la armadura en el collar y eso explica porque desaparecía…

Bueno eso no importa ahora solo veíamos como algo se acercaba con rapidez, yo vi de reojo y vi como la extraña criatura era un ser muy pequeño creo que la mitad de mi tamaño o menos inclusive pero estaba corriendo para verlo mejor, iba dejarlo pasar pero vi como una rápida flecha se clavó en su pierna y vi como 2 seres de mayor tamaño se le acercaban

 **¿?:** Oh pequeño, ¿porque te vas así? ¿Acaso quieres que tus padres se preocupen? (dije con una sonrisa macabra)

 **Alejandro** : son duendes (yo los volví a ver y tenía razón eran de piel verdosa orejas de punta y esa narizota una era un arquero y otro utilizaba una armadura metálica y un martillo de hierro) mierda y el otro parece un dragón creo…

 **Rekiem** : (yo vi al pequeño y si era cierto era un drago de escamas verdes, ojos amarrillos y espinas azules) carajo… Alejandro apunta al arquero y si puedes un disparo rápido al guerrero…

 **Dragón** : a…aléjense o s…sino v…voy h…ha

 **Duende** **arquero** : ¿qué pequeño? No tienes alas y ni siquiera sabes disparar fuego eres una decepción para tu especie

 **Duende** **guerrero** : yo me quedo con la cabeza y las tripas voz comete el resto

 **Duende** **Arquero** : ¿me dejas un ojo? (pregunto mientras ambos se acercaban al dragón)

Antes que se acercaran más al dragón Alejandro le disparo en la cabeza al arquero matándolo al instante y hiso un disparo rápido al guerrero pero dándole en la pierna, yo sin quedarme quiete corrí contra él y utiliza la habilidad derribándolo contra el suelo y le apunte con mi espada para que se quedara quieto…

 **Rekiem** : y que tal si mejor te corto la lengua y te quito los ojos (el duende se asustó mucho al escuchar eso más de lo que ya estaba) bueno amigo solo quédate quieto y no hagas nada estúpido sino… (Acerque la espada)

 **Duende** **Guerrero** : ¡Ok,ok,ok! ¡Solo no me mates! (decía muy asustado)

Mientras tanto Alejandro se acercó el dragón…

 **Alejandro** : ¡hey! ¿Estás bien? (el chico ya se iba poner a correr) ¡hey, no te vamos hacer daño! (decía poniéndose de rodillas y dejando el arco en suelo) vez solo queremos ayudarte

 **Dragón** : (el dragón aun no tenía mucha confianza así que mantuvo las distancias) ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

 **Alejandro** : no debes simplemente quiero ayudarte ya serás tu si aceptas o no mi ayuda (dijo con tranquilidad)

 **Dragón** : (él se quedó viendo Alejandro)…está bien… (Se comenzó acercar pero con preocupación)

De vuelta con Rekiem…

 **Rekiem** : bien ¿y ahora qué hago contigo? (dije viendo al duende)

Nissa bajo con rapidez y se me acerco

 **Nissa** : qué raro porque habría algún duende aquí (se acercó al duende) bueno amigote ¿porque tu especie esta por aquí? (dijo con tranquilidad he inclinándose un poco)

 **Duende** **guerrero** : vete al infierno… (Dijo molesto)

 **Rekiem** : responde a la dama (dije acercando la espada a su cuello)

 **Duende** **guerrero** : …estábamos buscando rutas… (Dijo suavemente)

 **Nissa** : ¿rutas?, ¿rutas a dónde? (pregunto con tranquilidad)

 **Duende** **guerrero** : …,…corrupción…

 **Rekiem y Nissa** : ¿Qué? (dijimos a los unísonos sorprendidos)

 **Nissa** : ¿Por qué quieren llegar a la corrupción?, ¿y que van hacer cuando lleguen ahí?

 **Duende** **Guerrero** : no lo sé… solo somos exploradores se nos dio la orden de buscar la ruta más rápida para llegar a la corrupción… aparte de eso no se nada

 **Nissa** : ¿Por qué perseguían al dragón?

 **Duende** **Guerrero** : …pues… teníamos hambre y ese chico apareció de la nada… y bueno la carne de serpiente sabe a pollo… a delicioso pollo… (Se comenzó a relamer los labios)

 **Nissa** : ¡agh! ¡Qué asco! (decía asqueada y ella me vio) ¿¡no le vas decir algo!?

 **Rekiem** : …,…haber…. El tipo tenía hambre y fue a cazar un dragón (vi al dragón que estaba al lado de Alejandro) ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer?

 **Duende** **guerrero** : 2 días… y fue porque nos perdimos…

 **Alejandro** : oye ayer en la noche pesque un poco más mientras dormías (dije mientras sacaba pescados envueltas en papel y de golpe Nissa lo vio con mirada asesina) p…perdón n…no tenía nada mejor que hacer…

 **Duende** **guerrero** : ¡DAMELO, DAMELO, DAMELO TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE! (grito moviéndose bruscamente)

 **Rekiem** : (yo lo mantuve en el suelo haciendo fuerza con mi pierna) ¡tranquilo amigo, tranquilo!, te daremos el pescado, solo si te vas y dejas en paz al dragón

 **Duende** **guerrero** : …sabes bien que tendré que volver… pero saciaras mi hambre, te daré este día así que apúrate (dijo ya más tranquilo)

 **Rekiem** : (me lo puse unos segundos) ¿Cuántos soy en tu grupo de exploración?

 **Duende** **guerrero** : … 100 o 150 no te puedo dar un número exacto

 **Rekiem** : un grupo de exploración un poco grande ¿no lo crees?

 **Duende** **guerrero** : estamos en las montañas del norte de Equestria es muy fácil perderse aquí sino tienes un mapa, cientos de cuevas y pasadizos muy confusos el más mínimo error y te tomaría horas escapar de este lugar, por eso vamos en un grupo tan grande así no están fácil perderse

 **Rekiem** : (yo suspire y moví mi pie) …está bien, Alejandro dale todo el pescado…

 **Alejandro** : ¿seguro?, no tendré mucha comida exceptuando algo de fruta y eso no nos dura mucho (Nissa se quedó viendo a Alejandro) ¡quieres dejarme de ver asi maldición no es mi culpa disfrutar la carne! (dijo molesto)

 **Rekiem** : solo dáselo todo (dije viendo al duende poniéndose de pie)

Alejandro le paso 5 pescados y el comenzó a comérselo crudo nos dio asco a todos pero el pareció disfrutarlo como si nada…

 **Alejandro** : oye ¿no te molesta las espinas, las escamas o que este crudo?

 **Duende** **guerrero** : no… eg un degliciad pala mi… (Decía mientras comía)

 **Rekiem** : como sabré que cuando te dejemos ir no iras corriendo avisarla a tus compañeros

 **Duende** **guerrero** : (el trago con rapidez) primera razón estoy perdido y debo ubicarme para encontrar el camino a casa y segundo hicimos un trato me diste comida a cambio de mi silencio y yo como duende voy a cumplir con nuestro trato así que vete rápido la última vez que vi a mis compañero no estaban muy lejos de aquí váyanse rápido ¿por allá es la salida? (dijo apuntando donde fuimos nosotros y asentí) ok…emmm gracias por el pescado… y por no matarme supongo (comenzó a caminar y perderse de nuestras vistas)

 **Rekiem** : bueno… (Vía al dragón y me le acerco) ok primero que todo me llamo Rekiem un gusto (él se alejó de mi)

 **Dragón** : solo porque me hayan salvado no significa que confié en ustedes

 **Rekiem** : lo entiendo perfectamente y me parece correcto pero necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas si te parece, claro si quieres vete la salida está por allá no te detendré si quieres irte (dije señalando la salida) pero si quieres me respondes y vienes con nosotros…

 **Dragón** : (El dragón se lo pensó por unos segundos para luego suspirar) bien…

 **Rekiem** : bueno primero que todo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 **Dragón** : …me llamo Ragnarok (decía con simpleza)

 **Alejandro** : por primera vez en este mundo escuche un nombre normal...

 **Dragón** : ¿eso que significa? (Pregunto un tanto serio)

 **Alejandro** : ponys mas arcoíris es igual a nombres muy,muy,muy estúpidos y raros y sino mira el nombre que tiene mi hermano es recontra estúpido

 **Rekiem** : ¡hey! (me moleste un poco)

 **Ragnarok** : ¿en serio mi nombre están común? (dijo curiosidad)

 **Alejandro** : bueno no, pero es bastante conocido en nuestro mundo ¿quieres saber qué significa? (el asintió) la batalla del fin del mundo (él se quedó callado)

 **Ragnarok** : diablos, eso está genial (decía con una sonrisa)

 **Alejandro** : si por eso me agrado tu nombre y que será el nombre más normal para mi

 **Rekiem** : ok, admito que tu nombre es bastante genial, pero bueno siguiente pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Ragnarok** : emmm… jejeje… pues digamos que me…perdi…(dijo un tanto apenado)

 **Rekiem** : ¿perdón? (dije casi sin comprender)

 **Ragnarok** : ¡estaba cazando cerca de las montañas y mi presa entro a las cuevas la seguí y al final termine perdido! (dijo con rapidez y molestia) logre cazar a mi presa y es con lo que está comiendo desde ayer que me perdí

 **Rekiem** :… no sé si reírme o llorar

 **Ragnarok** : ¡no te burles!

 **Alejandro** : niño ¿pero cuántos años tienes pues como para cazar?

 **Ragnarok** : para tu información tengo 14 años la edad para comenzar a cazar (decía viendo fijamente)

 **Alejandro** : para tener 14 y ser un dragón (puso por encima de la cabeza) jeje bajito (el niño se molestó por el comentario) era broma tranquilo

 **Nissa** : oigan (todos le pusimos atención) pudimos seguir les recuerde que solo tenemos un día hasta que ese duende avise de nuestra llegada

 **Rekiem** : cierto ok recuerden antes de seguir estas cuevas son muy traicioneras y nuestra única guía es Nissa, no se separen y sobre todo cual cosa rara que vean lo avisan ¿ok? (todos asintieron) bien Nissa guíanos

 **Nissa** : Niño (el chico le puso la atención) ¿de qué clan eres?

 **Ragnarok** : lobo infernal ¿por?

 **Nissa** : oh genial, tenía que ser justo un lobo infernal (decía un tanto frustrada, pero luego suspira) ya que bueno Ragnarok nosotros vamos al clan de Forest así apenas salgamos de estas cuevas estarás por tu cuenta ¿está bien?

 **Ragnarok** : mientras me saquen de aquí los ayudare en lo que pueda y por cierto ¿el clan Forest? Yo que ustedes no ir para allá escuche que su príncipe murió en batalla… (Todos nos quedamos)

 **Nissa** : ¿¡QUE!?...

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Nota del autor: ¿Has flipado eh?... bueno como siempre una disculpa por la tardanza mucho tarea y trabajos como tener algo de tiempo para escribir pero bueno por lo menos no me tarde más de 3 meses, bueno ya hablando más del capítulo espero que les allá gustado como siempre y otra cosa muchas gracias por las de 1890 visitas las tengo en lo más guardado de mi corazón muchas gracias y bueno lo siguiente que te puede decir será que los siguiente capítulo habrá más acción y el siguiente de ese mismo je bueno poco de todo así que vete preparando, bueno espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo como siempre comenta, corregí, aconseja y escribe lo que tú quieras soy fénix y te deseo un buen día o noche adiós…**


	37. dentro de la boca del lobo

**Nota del autor: bueno primero que todo perdón por la tardanza como siempre, pero mucho estudio y apenas en la semana libre que tuve me puse a escribir, pero bueno no te quiero contar de mi vida pero aquí tienes tú capitulo bien bonito…**

 **Y si te preguntas que si tengo algun comentario con el final de la serie… pueeees… fue una gran serie tubo muy bueno capítulos y también unos muy malos y pero hey las risas no faltaron, no va en serio disfrute esta serie y cuando termino, me pregunte "¿y ahora qué?" pero luego pensé este no es final solo es cuestión de paciencia de una nueva serie o algo nuevo, yo como mucha gente espera con ansias la G5 y ¿si estoy satisfecho con el final?... no es importante el final sino el camino que tomo llegar a él no estoy satisfecho con el final, estoy satisfecho con toda la serie**

 **Ahora fuera de esto voy seguir escribiendo así que quédate tranquilo esto aún no ha terminado y otro cosa gracias por las más de 2000 visitas muchas gracias a los que ven esta serie (con sus errores y todo aunque por alguna razón en particular se bugea y tengo que arreglar errores bastante raros pero ñeeeeee) bueno ahora así sin molestarme más lee con tranquilidad y ten buen día, tarde o noche.**

 _ **Capítulo 30: dentro de la boca del lobo**_

 **2 horas más tarde**

Llevamos más de 2 horas caminando a paso lento para no perder energías, pero haber escuchado lo que paso en el clan Forest no me sorprende que necesiten todo la ayuda posible y lo que más preocupaba era Nissa no ha dicho nada desde lo que nos contó Ragnarok

 _ **Flashback hace 2 horas**_

 **Nissa** : ¿¡QUE!? (grito sorprendida y asustada)

Alejandro y yo no entendíamos nada Nissa se acercó al chico con rapidez tomando de los hombres, veía en su rostro miedo y preocupación…

 **Nissa** : Niño dime por favor que esto es una broma de muy mal gusto (decía con actitud nerviosa, pero intentaba ocultarla)

 **Ragnarok** : soy un lobo infernal nosotros nos tomamos todo en serio más si es la muerte de un guerrero como Daven

 **Rekiem** : …no entiendo ¿Quién es Daven?

 **Ragnarok** : usted no son de aquí ¿verdad? (ambos negamos con la cabeza) bueno Daven hijo de Einar el que debió ser el futuro líder de clan Forest, el guerrero más amado entre todos los clanes y el que se conocía con la mejor habilidad cuerpo a cuerpo y distancia se decía que era capaz de pelear contra 5 manticoras y vencerlas con una solo mano

 **Alejandro** : uy no que creíble (dijo con gracia) ¿y qué tiene de importante este tipo?

 **Ragnarok** : básicamente él iba unificar a todo los clanes (ambos nos sorprendimos un poco ante eso)

 **Rekiem** : emmm por favor nos explicas (dije pidiendo un poco más de información)

 **Ragnarok** : la princesa de nuestro clan lobo infernal, Valkiria se iba unir en matrimonio con Daven para unificar a ambos clanes como uno solo

 **Rekiem** : ¿es que hay más de un clan?

 **Ragnarok** : bueno sub-clanes seria la palabra indicados una partes de esos sub-clanes están con nosotros el clan lobo infernal mientras que el resto de los sub-clanes están… (lo interrumpí)

 **Rekiem** : con el clan Forest con su unión hubieran formado una poderosa nación

 **Ragnarok** : exacto pero lamentablemente con la muerte del príncipe de Daven todo plan de unificación se fue a la basura

 **Rekiem** : y ¿Qué va pasar entonces? (pregunto con curiosidad)

 **Ragnarok** : ¿pasar de que o qué? (dijo sin entender)

 **Rekiem** : con la unión, no puede haber otra forma

 **Ragnarok** : no que yo sepa, ahora no escuchado nada de la unificación

 **Alejandro** : que triste (dijo un tanto serio)

 **Ragnarok** : lo se, la que paso por lo peor fue la princesa ella estaba muy mal

Yo puso atención a Nissa y ella se encontraba muy callada y no decía nada me le acerque…

 **Rekiem** : ¿estás bien?

 **Nissa** : ¿tú que crees? (yo no respondí) no claro que no lo estoy la muerte de Daven ahí se va la esperanza del pueblo

 **Rekiem** : la esperanza de un pueblo no muera mientras el pueblo viva un día más para luchar

 **Nissa** : espero y tengas razón, sinceramente no sé qué hacer ahora

 **Rekiem** : seguir adelante ya no podemos hacer nada, que ese tal Daven descanse en paz

 **Nissa** : si tienes razón (ella comenzó a caminar) vamos el tiempo corre (todos comenzamo a caminar aunque ella se adelantó un poco)

 **Ragnarok** : ¿estará bien? (pregunto viendo a Nissa)

 **Rekiem** : no… no lo sé sinceramente parece que esa tal Daven era importante para ella

 **Alejandro** : lo mejor será que no le hablemos durante un rato (los 3 asentimos y nos quedamos callados)

 **Ragnarok** : oigan ahora podrían explicarme ¿porque esa yegua esta semi-desnuda?

Ambos vimos al chico y simplemente le sonreíamos y el pobre no entendía así que le hicimos un pequeños resumen de lo poco que conocíamos a Nissa…

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Después de eso caminamos alrededor de 2 horas encontramos algunos minerales extra que llevamos conmigo y bueno algún que otro corazón de cristal ( _ **Nota de autor**_ **: bueno no explique bien esto, básicamente aumenta la vida pero esto, ¿cómo cambia el estado de Rekiem y de Alejandro?, entonces lo hice así aumentara tanto la resistencia y fuerza ósea mientras más cristales rompan más fuertes y resistentes se harán)** bueno no muchos solo 2, 1 para cada uno pero lo suficientes para que puede pensar que ahora mismo Alejandro y yo tenemos creo que 200 vida (comienzas con 100 y los cristales te aumenta 20 de vida) ósea yo he absorbido 5 y mi hermano otros 5 y sinceramente me he sentido más fuerte cuando llegue al límite de 400 espero sentirme aún mejor que ahora

Bueno ya centrándome en el tema caminamos ya bastante y esta caverna si queda da miedo y que llevamos antorchas pero no son capaces de iluminar todo el lugar, este lugar es gigante tengo mala espina de todo este lugar a veces sentía que me vigilan, pero Nissa se quedó quieta viendo para todos lados

 **Rekiem** : ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

 **Nissa** : sean sincero ustedes también siente que no están siguiendo ¿verdad?

 **Alejandro** : si es como si no parecen de vernos

 **Ragnarok** : Oigan (le pusimos atención) escucho que algo se acerca (veíamos como sus orejas se movían de vez en cuando en) y viene corriendo

 **Rekiem** : ¿duendes? (pregunte temiendo lo peor

 **Ragnarok** : no… lo que viene es mucha grande que un simple duende y por lo que escucho no es nada amigable ¿Qué haremos? (pregunto viendo a mi)

 **Rekiem** : lo que cualquier ser con razón, haría (dijo completamente serio)

 _ **3 dorit… ¡ah! Perdón 3 minutos después**_

 **Alejandro** : ¡CORRER! ¿¡EN SERIO CORRER!? (grito mientras corríamos)

 **Rekiem** : ¡SI ALGUNO PROBLEMA! (grite molesto)

 **Ragnarok** : ¿¡PORQUE NO LO ENFRETAMOS!?

 **Rekiem** : ¡PORQUE BASICAMENTE NO ESTAMOS EN TERRENO ADECUADO, AUNQUE ES UNA ZONA ES MUY ABIERTA ESTARIAMOS A OSCURAS CUAL ESTUPIDES QUE HAGAMOS DERRUMBARIA ESTE LUGAR CON NOSOTROS CON EL!

 **Nissa** : ¡SOLO CORRAN! ¡SI SEGUIMOS ASI ENCONTRAMOS UNA ESCALADA! (escuchamos un fuerte rugido) ¡CORRAN, CORRAN, CORRAN!

 **Alejandro** : ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA SE ESTA ACERCANDO! (¡tiene razón los rugidos se están haciendo más fuerte!)

 **Rekiem** : ¿¡ALEJANDRO TIENES BOMBAS!? (Yo rápidamente comencé a sacar las pocas bombas que tenía)

 **Alejandro** : ¡SI PO… YA ENTENDI LANZALAS CON GANAS CABRON! (el rápidamente saco algunas cuantas y comenzó a encenderlas y esparcirlas por el suelo yo así lo mismo) ¿¡ESTO NO DERRIBARA LA CUEVA!?

 **Rekiem** : ¡ESE ES EL PLAN! ¿¡NISSA CUANTO FALTA!?

 **Nissa** : ¡AHÍ! (vimos la pared con varias cuerdas) ¡SUBAN!, ¡RAPIDO! (nos detuvimos en seco, ella con suma facilidad subí la pared) ¡suban de a uno las cuerdas no soportaran tanto peso! (Decia ya arriba)

¡PUM,BOOM! Las bombas comenzaron a explotar y lugar comenzó a temblar vi varias estalactitas caer ninguna afortunadamente cerca de nosotros

 **Alejandro** : Niño subí primero (decía mientras lo comenzaba empujar)

 **Ragnarok** : no tienes que decirlo 2 veces (el subió con toda la rapidez que podía)

Escuchamos un gran rugido y aunque los pasos disminuyeron se acercaban bastante rápido

 **Rekiem** : sigues tu Alejandro (me prepare con la armadura, la espada encantada y mi escudo listo para combatir) ¡subí rápido Alejandro! (el sin dudarlo comenzó a subir y fue ayudado al final por Nissa y Ragnarok) Bien aquí vamos (comencé a subir con toda la rapidez que podía justo cuando iba llegar vi como una enorme columna de hielo golpeo la pared casi haciéndome caer, pero me sostuve con fuerza pero la columna mientras caía, logro golpear mi hombre me sostuve como pude

 **Alejandro** : ¡SUBE, SUBE! (me grito con fuerza)

 **Rekiem** : (yo sin pensarlo subí lo más rápido que pude llegue con rapidez, me dolía mucho el hombro pero lo soporte, Alejandro me ayudo a subir al final)

 **Nissa** : ¿estás bien? (pregunto muy preocupada)

 **Rekiem** : (no puse atención a la pregunta solo veía a la enorme criatura era un enorme esqueleto con el cráneo roto y mandíbula bastante rota le falta varios huesos se veía bastante quemado de seguro fue por las bombas el atrajo con magia… creo la inmensa columna al parecer esa era su arma) ¡CORRAN! (todas entramos en la pequeña cueva con rapidez el esqueleto comenzó subir y intento atraparnos con su mano yo como era el que estaba más cerca lo comencé atacar con mi espada utilizando los poderes de la espada comenzó atacar consecutivamente hasta que la mano por fin retrocedió lo último que escuche fue el rejudo de la bestia para luego alejarse)

Todos nos sentamos pesadamente y respirábamos agitadamente

 **Ragnarok** : ¿q…que era esa cosa? (pregunto muy asustado)

 **Alejandro** : un esqueleto gigante niño acaso no lo viste (dijo con rapidez) ahora solo déjame descansar un momento (desactivo su armadura y se acostó contra el suelo) Dios…

 **Nissa** : ¿Rekiem e…estas bien? (pregunto algo

 **Rekiem** : (yo puse mi mano en mi hombro derecho) p…pues cuando callo esa columna me dio en el hombro, me duele mucho (ella sin pensarlo se me acerco)

 **Nissa** : quítate la chaqueta (dijo cerca mío)

 **Rekiem** : p…pero

 **Nissa** : ¡Quítate la chaqueta! (dijo con una mirada atemorizante)

 **Rekiem** : está bien (baja el cierre y me la quite solo dejando ver el hombro derecho, ella me subió la camisa solo dejando ver el hombro unos pequeños cortes y varios moretones) c…cuidado

 **Nissa** : (ella comenzó a palpar con sumo cuidado) la chaqueta te protegió de una parte del golpe pero no la suficiente ¿lo puede mover? (pregunto mientras me seguía revisando)

 **Rekiem** : s…si tranquila solo dame unos minutos y se regenerar con rapidez

 **Nissa** : bien pero déjame hacer algo antes (ella con aura verde claro en sus manos comenzó a sobar mi herida sentía un pequeño ardor) por cierto bien pensando en el lanzarles esas bombas (ella paro de repente y bajo mi camiseta) bueno eso debería ayudar a que la herida se regenere más rápido aun

 **Rekiem** : muchas gracias y que puedo decir pienso mejor bajo presión

 **Nissa** : je ya lo note (decía sentándose a mi lado)

 **Ragnarok** : oigan si quieren hablen yo voy a dormir un rato todo esto me canso demasiado (decía recostándose contra el suelo) y si estuvo genial lo que hicieron con esas bombas (no dijo nada mas solo cerro los ojos)

 **Rekiem** : (me coloque otra vez la chaqueta pero no subí el cierre) ¿Nissa nos desviamos mucho del camino?

 **Nissa** : (ella me vio y pensó por unos momentos) mmm… pues en realidad si seguimos por este camino llegáramos más rápido pero… (La interrumpí)

 **Rekiem** : déjame adivinar el camino que estábamos antes era más seguro pero nos llevaba más tiempo en salir, mientras en el que estamos ahora es más rápido pero mucho más peligroso

 **Nissa** : ¿Cómo lo haces?

 **Rekiem** : ese secreto se ira conmigo a la tumba

 **Alejandro** : mentira solo es que es una situación muy cliché más lento más seguro, más rápido más peligroso

 **Nissa** : ¿en serio? (dijo con gracia)

 **Rekiem** : jeje la magia de la aventura (dije con gracia)

 **Alejandro** : no sé porque te sorprende

 **Nissa** : Alejandro créeme si te digo que una de las hijas de Astrid te caería muy bien

 **Alejandro** : ¿ah si por? (pregunto con curiosidad)

 **Nissa** : por estar siempre metiendo la cucharada

 **Rekiem** : jejeje (el me vio molesto) que jeje tienes que admitir que te metes en las conversaciones sin pensarlo 2 veces

 **Alejandro** : a ver pendejo si ustedes comienzas hablar es para que todos entremos en la conversación ¿no?

 **Rekiem** : jeje digamos si (simplemente sonreía) Nissa ¿sabes porque nos estaba persiguiendo ese esqueleto gigante?

 **Nissa** : no lo sé sinceramente, casualmente los esqueletos de las montañas son amistosos… en realidad es la primera vez que veo un esqueleto de ese tamaño y que sea tan agresivo (ella se puso a pensar) tal vez sea culpa de la corrupción

 **Rekiem** : tal vez, pero no podemos confírmalo aun (dije con tranquilidad) será mejor que descansemos un poco más y para luego seguir (ella simplemente asintió)

 **Alejandro** : ¿creen que ese esqueleto vuelva? (pregunto un poco nervioso)

 **Rekiem** : tal vez si, tal vez no, pero esperemos que no, no quisiera ser aplastado por un columna

Estuvimos como una media hora descansando y hablando un poco, el tiempo paso bastante rápido ahora debemos seguir, despertamos Ragnarok y seguimos por donde nos indicaba Nissa, el camino en este caso era más pequeño nuestras antorchas eran capaces de iluminar todo el lugar lo que se mi dé cuenta es que el suelo estaba bastante desquebrajado cualquier paso en falso y vete a saber dónde caemos pero bueno intentamos de todas las formas evitar romper más el suelo…

 **Nissa** : tranquilos pronto hallaremos un camino un poco más seguro… o por lo menos que el suelo no esté a punto de romperse

 **Alejandro** : ja, bueno algo es algo ¿no? (dijo con tranquilidad)

 **Rekiem** : bueno, Ragnarok cuéntanos un poco de tu clan digo ya te hablamos un poco de nosotros y alguna que otra historia porque no nos cuentas un poco de dónde vienes y eso

 **Ragnarok** : pues… (el me vio y yo sonreí con tranquilidad) bueno primero que todo está el honor y la gloria en combate nuestra gente es bueno bastante violenta pero muy unida

 **Alejandro** : bueno niño vos no eres muy agresivo que digamos (decía en voz baja)

 **Ragnarok** ; ah pues... no sé, supongo que nací así (nos hiso un poco de gracia)

 **Alejandro** : je bueno sigue contando niño

 **Ragnarok** : bueno nuestro rey Axel es el Pony más respectado por nuestro clan

 **Rekiem** : me lo imagino es vuestro rey debéis respectarlo

 **Ragnarok** : ni que lo digas, él es mejor líder que nuestro pudo tener fue capaz de vencer a 10 lobos él solo, sin armas y solo utilizando sus manos fue increíble

 **Rekiem** : ¿en serio? (el chico asintió muy emocionado) pues si es así me gustaría conocerlo

 **Alejandro** : y bueno niño, Axel ¿tiene hijos? Aparte de Valkiria

 **Ragnarok** : si ella tiene un hermano, pero ya esa otra historia, ahora cuéntenme ustedes 2, ¿porque van al clan Forest?

 **Rekiem** : pues vamos a ir ayudar o mejor dicho, intentar ayudar a frenar la corrupción

 **Ragnarok** : (él se quedó unos segundos en silencio) pffff, ¡jajajaja!, q…que ¡jajajaja! que b…buen chiste ¡jajajaja! (yo no me estaba riendo en realidad estaba completamente en serio) espera ¿hablas en serio? (yo asentí) permíteme me rio más fuerte ¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA! (yo no le puse atención y solo seguí adelante)

 **Alejandro** : hey ya cierra el hocico este lugar se puede derribar de cualquier cosa

 **Ragnarok** : jejeje, detener la corrupción si claro…

Pasamos un largo tramo hasta que una zona más abierta y donde el suelo no estaba a punto de colapsar, la camínate ha sido algo dura pero gracias al traje de nieve disminuía bastante la carga, y contando también que ya habíamos encontrado variedad de gemas preciosas entre ellas algunas esmeraldas y rubíes con esto podemos hacer un gancho para Alejandro y uno mejor para mí **(Nota del autor: si lo preguntan si en Terraria podemos hacer ganchos con Esmeraldas o rubíes y entre otras gemas mas)** bueno aparte de eso el resto del camino nos mantuvimos callados ya habrán pasado 1 hora de haber caminado… nada mal por haber estado caminado por más de 3 días y 4 horas de esas en pleno desierto…

 _ **Lugar desconocido:**_

Ahora mismo los 2 semi-angeles y la ángel se encontraban viendo a la gran esfera, bueno en realidad los semi-angeles no habían preguntado nada sobre lo que había pasado entre Meiker y Lonely rose dentro de la cabeza de Rekiem y Meiker solo les habían especulado sobre la magia de Rekiem pero les daba un poco de vergüenza preguntar, pero la curiosidad les podía mas

 **Rex** : bueno todo normal por ahora (decía viendo a la esfera)

 **Greenforces** : pues no hay de quejarse ya los persiguió un esqueleto gigante

 **Lonely** **Rose** : eso no es normal ¿cierto?

 **Rex** : no, no es normal pero hay que tener en cuente que ese mundo no es videojuego sino un mundo real y que posiblemente tenga criaturas raras y diferentes

 **Lonely** **Rose** : bueno en ese caso tendrán más complicación si salen enemigos que desconocen

 **Greenforces** : ni que lo digas, pero ellos pueden si Rekiem pudo solo contra 2 jefes junto Alejandro son imparables (sonrió con confianza)

 **Rex** : aunque me preocupa Nissa ella nunca esta callada por demasiado tiempo, ella de verdad está muy triste, me gustaría estar junto ella (decía preocupado)

 **Greenforces** : lo siento Rex, pero ahora mismo no podemos irnos con ellos no es el momento

 **Rex** : espero que llegue pronto ese momento

 **Greenforces** : tranquilo hombre, bueno en tu caso caballo en algún momento estarás con tu amada (decían sacándole un sonrisa a Rex)

 **Rex** : gracias (dijo con una sonrisa)

 **Lonely** **Rose** : oye…, Rex (el dicho le puso atención) sé que sonara rara la pregunta, más viniendo de mi pero ¿c…como se siente amar a alguien?

Claramente la sorpresa de ambos no se hizo esperar para ellos era una inspectora mejor dicho su jefa la mujer que actuaba de la manera más fría que las mismísima Rusia, preguntando ¿sobre el amor?, una cosa que no se ve todos los días

 **Rex** : ¿Qué? (pregunto muy sorprendido)

 **Lonely** **Rose** : no me lo hagas repetir por favor (decía muy apenada) y…ya fue complicado preguntarlo…

 **Rex** : no,no es que la pregunta es normal, p…pero viniendo de usted si es bastante ejem raro

 **Greenforces** : muy raro en realidad

 **Lonely** **Rose** : quieres responder la pregunta ya por favor (decía muy avergonzada)

 **Rex** : bueno eso no es fácil, el amor que siento por Nissa es bastante raro entre risas y bueno momentos, las risas que ella me saca y como aprecia la vida y como ambos nos comunicamos tan naturalmente bueno yo siempre he pensado que el amor para cada uno es diferente para mí el amor que siento por Nissa es que ambos nos hacemos sonreír cuando más lo necesitamos

 **Lonely** **Rose** : (ella puso mucho atención a todo lo que dijo Rex) así que todo lo que tu sientes es ¿felicidad? (el asintió) eso es muy lindo

 **Rex** : gracias, pero ¿a que vino esa pregunta?

 **Lonely** **Rose** : curiosidad, simple curiosidad (dijo con tranquilidad)

 **Greenforces** : esto no tendrá que ver con algo que paso cuando estaba conversando con Black Meiker

 **Lonely** **Rose** : n…no, claro que no (en realidad la pobre chica comenzó analizar todo lo que había pasado junto Meiker entre la rara situación, pero de cierta forma le pareció tierno de cierta manera "hace demasiado tiempo alguien no me habido tratado como si fuera su amiga" pensó para ella "digo Rex y Greenforces son lo más cercano a lo que trata de amigos, pero como siempre ellos me tratan bien porque soy una inspectora o su jefe de cierta forma aunque de alguna manera ellos tratan de hacerme sonreí o sentirme más cómoda y lo aprecio mucho")

 **Greenforces** : ¿segura?, no hay ningún problema si quieres conversar de eso con nosotros

 **Lonely** **Rose** : no pasó nada raro simplemente conversamos

 **Rex** : ¿en serio?, no hubo cercanía o algo por eso estilo (pregunto con curiosidad)

 **Lonely** **Rose** : n…no ("claro que la hubo, pero no pienso decirlo" pensó apenada "…lo peor… es que me gusto un poco")

 **Greenforces y Rex** : ¿segura? (preguntaron ambos no muy seguros)

 **Lonely** **Rose** : sigan así y desearan no haber nacido (dijo molesta y ambos se alejaron con rapidez muy asustados)

 **Black** **Meiker** : wow (todos se quedaron viendo a la esfera) solo wow…

 **Lonely** **Rose** : por favor no me digas que estuviste escuchando todo

 **Black** **Meiker** : noooooooo… (el sarcasmo sobraba) pero digamos que con solo verlos me divierto bastante

 **Lonely** **Rose** : (ella estaba roja de vergüenza) hubiera deseado de verdad que no hubieras visto o escuchado esto

 **Black** **Meiker** : jejeje, no tiene nada de malo, a mi parecer es divertido y gracioso en realidad yo solo estoy de chismoso

 **Rex** : tranquilo aquí todos somos amigos (dijo acercándose un poco)

 **Greenforces** : ¿todos? (dijo confundido)

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¿y aparte somos amigos? (dijo sorprendido)

 **Rex** : pues sí, claro si tú quieres ser nuestro amigo claro esta… (Dijo con una sonrisa)

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

 **Greenforces** : no, jamás, nunca, ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente

 **Black** **Meiker** : directo como nadie verdad (dijo un tanto molesto)

 **Rex** : por supuesto a mi gusta conocer a gente nueva (dijo con mucha honestidad)

 **Black** **Meiker** : te lo agradezco y espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos y ahora ¿qué me dices tú Lonely?, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

 **Lonely** **Rose** : ("ahora que lo pienso no sé por qué me preocupo tanto, solo fue un simple suceso que no volverá a pasar…espero") claro Meiker me encantaría ser tu amiga

 **Black** **Meiker** : mucha gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras por un momento pensé que dirías que no jeje (dijo un tanto nervioso) bueno ahora me tengo qu… ¡AH!

 **Lonely** **Rose** : ¿¡Qué paso!?,¿¡te sucedió algo malo!?, ¿¡estás bien!? (Dijo muy preocupada "y ¿a…ahora porque me asuste t..tanto?") ¿Meiker?, ¿¡Meiker!?

 **Rex** : emmm jefa creo que deberías ver lo que le está pasando a Rekiem

Todos pusieron más atención a lo que estaba sucediendo mientras conversaban

 _ **Devuelta con Rekiem**_

Es en serio… ¡ES EN SERIO!, s…solo han pasado 20 minutos y tuvimos que entrar a una cueva de araña y si ese era el único camino, no p…por nada es el mas peligroso de todos, es de sobra decir que había muchas arañas no pequeñas no cabron, ¡son gigantes como la mitad de mi cuerpo! Y la picadura de esa mierda es re fuerte y ¿Por qué lo sé?, ya una me pico jeje y justo en el brazo y pica feo e…en realidad me siento muy mareado couff d…desde hace rato siento mi cuerpo se siente muy liviano y en realidad siento que en cualquier mome…

 **Alejandro** : verga ya se desplomo (decía mientras comenzaba a cargar a su hermano) ¡corran, vamos!

 **Nissa** : no lo entiendo lo arañas no me quieren escuchar solo nos quieren atacar

 **Ragnarok** : no es momento de rimar es momento de correr

 **Alejandro** : ¡cambiaste la receta! (dijo mientras corrían)

 **Rekiem** : ya degel las pinges refengias no, ven que gestoy muliendo (apenas si se entendía algo de lo que decía)

 **Alejandro** : bro mejor duérmete si ya te sacamos de aquí

 **Rekiem** : we… h…hay cogmo 10 alañas detlas de nosotros (apenas si se le entendia)

 **Alejandro** : ¿¡Nissa que tan mal esta!? (Pregunto asustado al escuchar a su hermano)

 **Nissa** : ¡bueno si pueda hablar creo que estará bien! (dijo muy apurada) ¡allá la salida! (decía señalando la luz al final del camino)

 **Ragnarok** : ¡AHÍ VIENE LAS ARAÑAS! (grito muy asustado)

 **Alejandro** : ¡hay amigo! (aumento la velocidad) ¡espero que no, no sigan al salir

Cuando los 3 y el cuarto medio K.O salieron se encontrar en un puente de hielo que daba a lo lejos a otra cueva y al parecer las arañas dejaron de seguirlos…

 **Alejandro** : ¿Por qué las arañas no nos siguen? (dijo viendo hacia atrás viendo como las arañas se devolvían a su cueva)

 **Ragnarok** : que importa mejor que se queden ahí a nos quieran matar (decía ya más calmado)

 **Nissa** : ellas no salan de sus cuevas, solo salen cuando tiene que buscar comida (dijo mientras paraba en seco) muéstrame por favor a Rekiem

 **Alejandro** : ok… (Dejo suavemente en el suelo a su hermano) ¿bro cómo te sientes?

 **Rekiem** : (los ojos de Rekiem no se veían muy bien, una pupila mas grande que la otra y su lengua se veía hinchada tanto que salía de la boca) alejandlo, no me giento m…muy gien

 **Alejandro** : ¡hay Dios tu lengua! (Alejandro puso su en la frente de Rekiem) mierda ardes en fiebre (decía siento el inmenso calor)

 **Nissa** : ¡está muy mal! (dejo algo asustada) diablos, ¡Ragnarok acompáñame! (se puso de pie con rapidez) Rekiem y tu quédense aquí ya volvemos voy buscar algunas plantas para ayudarlo, ¡vamos niño rápido! (dijo mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la cueva de lejos)

 **Ragnarok** : ¡ok,ok! (dijo mientras la seguía) oh espera (el chico saco uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño trapo y se lo paso a Alejandro) rompe algo de hielo y ponlo en el trapo y creo ya sabes el resto ¿no? (el asintió) bueno ya volvemos (comenzó a correr

Alejandro con rapidez rompió algo de hielo con su pico lo puso en el trapo, saco de su bolso la manta y la junto para que pareciera una almohada la puso de bajo de la cabeza de su hermano, amarro bien el trapo con el hielo y lo puso en la frente de Rekiem, y se quedó a su lado vigilando

 **Alejandro** : emmm ¿mejor? (dijo viendo a su hermano con los ojos abiertos viendo a la nada)

 **Rekiem** : ¿alegandlo degde cualdo eles una gilafa? (dijo viendo a su hermano)

 **Alejandro** : hay viejo no mames si tus ojos están así no me imagino tu cerebro

 _ **Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Rekiem y Meiker**_

La situación para el pobre Meiker no era muy bonita para él o para cualquier hombre, el pobre diablos se encontraba peleando contra peluches que solo querían abrazos y besos y no solo eso sino también con la música más infantiles posibles, y el paisaje bueno… solo imagínense un vomito de arcoíris

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¡ALEJENSE MALNACIDOS DEMONIOS! (Dijo utilizando su magia y lanzando varios rayos pero solo venían más y más)

 **Peluches** : ¡abrazo,abrazo,danos un abrazo! (decían acercándose más y más Meiker)

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¡NOOOOOO!, ¡VAYANSE TODOS AL P*** INFIERNO Y AGRADEZCAN QUE ESTE MAL****** AUTOCENSURAR! (grito muy enojado)

 **Peluche** **gigante** : ¡oh vamos amigo solo queremos un abrazo (decía abrazando por detrás a Meiker)

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¡AAAAAAAAAH!, ¡SUELTAME!, (aunque forcejaba no podía soltarse) ¡SUELTAME!, ¡SUELTAME!, ¡SUELTAME! (ahora ya no solo estaba enojado sino también asustado)

 **Peluche** **gigante** : ¡vamos amigos démosle un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo a Nuestro amigo Meiker! (dijo aferrándose más fuerte a Meiker)

 **Peluches** : ¡abrazo,abrazo,abrazo! (todos se acercaron para abrazar a Meiker, hasta casi hundir a Meiker entre todos ellos)

 **Black** **Meiker** : ¡NOOOO!, ¡METRATON!, ¡JASON!, ¡FREDDY!, ¡HITLER! ¡QUIEN SEA AYUDENMEEEEEE! (lamentablemente ninguno vino) ¡AAAAAAAAAH! (lo último que se vio de Meiker fue su mano hundiendo entre todos los peluches)

 _ **(Fénix: y por eso niño siempre recuerden quemar sus peluches de felpa para luego no crear un trauma que puede durar todo la vida… y tranquilos Meiker va estar bien, traumado pero bien)**_

 _ **Devuelta en la realidad:**_

Rekiem dejó de hablar para mantener las fuerzas y descansar un poco lo más raro es se le veía riendo y diciendo "abrazo" que traumas tendrá el pobre chico pero bueno, Alejandro aun vigilaba que nada raro pasara…

 **Alejandro** : ya están tardando (decía mientras esperaba a Nissa y Ragnarok) demonios tampoco es bueno que este comiendo tanto aire frio (decía viendo de vuelta a Rekiem)

 **Nissa** : ¡volvimos! (dejo corriendo con varias plantas entre sus manos) ¿Cómo está? (pregunto preocupada)

 **Alejandro** : lleva rato diciendo pendejadas pero está un poco mejor

 **Nissa** : bueno (ella comenzó a picar las hojas de las plantas que había recolectado) Alejandro sienta a Rekiem por favor

 **Alejandro** : ok… (El con suavidad sentó a su hermano) bueno Nissa ¿Qué sigue?

 **Nissa** : un segundo… (Ella cerro los ojos por unos momentos para luego soltar una pequeña llama de las manos quemando lentamente las hojas picadas) ok acerca su rostro (Alejandro lo hiso y sostuvo la cabeza de Rekiem cerca del fuego pero lo suficiente lejos para no quemarlo) mantenlo así, ¡Rekiem respira lo que más pueda y mantelo el mayor tiempo posible en los pulmones!

 **Rekiem** : (aun estando medio descerebrado podía dejarse ayudar) og… Nissa pelo huele hollible pelo confio en vos y sé que lo hage pol mi bien…couff… (Nissa sonrió por el comentario de su amigo y El chico comenzó a respirar lo que más que podía para luego mantenerlo en los pulmones)

 **Nissa** : bien mantenlo esto debería ayudarte a disminuir la hinchazón de tu lengua y disminuir la fiebre pero lamentablemente el veneno se seguirá expandiendo así que hay apurar el paso hasta llegar al clan Forest (Rekiem seguía aguantando lo que más podía) ¡R…Rekiem ya lo puedes sacar! (el saco de golpe todo el aire)

Todo comenzó a tener sentido pero aún me sentía mareado y me dolía mucho la cabeza

 **Rekiem** : ¡hay Dios huele horrible! Couff,couff (aunque ya paso aun me sentía muy raro) diablos…duele…

 **Alejandro** : Diablos volviste en si que bien ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Rekiem** : me duele como el infierno la cabeza

 **Nissa** : Bien Rekiem donde fue que te pico la araña (pregunto mientras me ayudaba a costarme sobre la manta)

 **Rekiem** : el brazo derecho… (Ella comenzó al palpar mi brazo) no… no siento nada (dije preocupado)

 **Nissa** : hay Gracias al cielo (yo la mire muy extrañado) eeeh, ¡n…no!, ¡no te confundas a lo que me refiero es que el veneno es neurotóxico solo tendrás pérdida del control de tu brazo!

 **Rekiem** : aun así dijiste que se expandiría ¿verdad? (dije aun preocupado)

 **Nissa** : si, mientras más tiempo tengas ese veneno dentro de ti vas a perder cada vez más y más el control de tu cuerpo hay llevarte el clan de Forest para darte la cura lo más rápido posible

 **Rekiem** : en ese caso (me puse de pie con rapidez) no perdamos más tiempo hay salir de aquí lo más rápido posible

 **Nissa** : e…espera tienes que descansar un poco… (Decía preocupada)

 **Rekiem** : ya descanse lo suficiente con esa maldita droga pasando por mi cuerpo, ahora tengo que deshacerme de ese maldito veneno (es raro no poder mover como se debe mi cuerpo)

 **Alejandro** : ¿seguro que puedes? (yo asentí y el sonrió) bien en esa caso no hay tiempo que perder

 **Nissa** : je (ella se puso de pie) ustedes 2 están locos pero los voy ayudar en todo lo que puede

 **Rekiem** : esperen ¿y Ragnarok? (me fije en un dragón en el suelo muy cansando y respirando agitadamente) ¿Nissa que le hiciste al dragón?

 **Nissa** : creo que me pase un poco con en hacerlo corre tanto y enzima trepar para conseguir las plantas así que… (Solo puso su mano detrás de su cabeza) lo siento Ragnarok

 **Ragnarok** : vete… al infierno… (Dijo molesto)

 _ **Esta historia continuara**_

 **Nota de autor: bueno como siempre una disculpa por la tardanza pero aquí estoy aun no muerto pero siempre intentando subir lo que más rápido que puedo, pero se tuviera que decir cuando subiré el próximo capítulo esperaría que a finales de noviembre o a principios o a mediados de diciembre ya que aún falta un poquito para las vacaciones de final de año así no se preocupen tendrán su capítulo antes del 2020, y sino seré un mamon de mierda pero no viene el caso pero ahora fénix se despide que tengan un muy buen día comente, aconsejen o escriban lo que ustedes quieran.**

 _ **Nota 2: ¿será buena idea un especial de navidad?**_

ara


End file.
